Kingdom Hearts: The Antipode
by MegaFlameHedge
Summary: Riku always longed to see the outside world. When his dream is finally realized, it's not without a cost. He opened the door and destroyed his home. Now, wielding the Keyblade, he must learn to look outside himself to save the worlds and his friends. AU
1. One Final Sunset

**Preface: **This is a character study based on my idea of what would happen with Riku in the hero's role. Here are some quick things to keep in mind: First and foremost, the first two chapters are set in canon, but with a focus on Riku's perspective. Therefore, there are some lines taken from the original game in addition to the new scenes I've created. But fear not; this will not be a mere switch with copy and paste dialogue throughout. The canon acts as a foundation from which the rest of the story diverges.

Because Sora and Riku are different characters, they will react to things differently and form different bonds with the characters in the story. Riku will not be written as a friendly and optimistic hero, but the same arrogant and flawed teen he's presented as in canon. Likewise, I aim to maintain Sora's friendly personality and provide a new conflict for him rather than one of darkness. I have also added a new world to further Riku's growth and other little twists to the existing Disney worlds. So, without further ado...

**x.x.x**

**Chapter 1: One Final Sunset**

The open sea spread far beyond the horizon, endless and vast. No landmarks floated from afar, and not a single ship passed by. Sky, land, and sea blended together with nothing to break up the monotony. Yet, despite this plainness, a boy of about fifteen leaned over the edge of the paopu tree and gazed off into the distance. He sighed, running a gloved hand through his long, silver hair. The view was nice all right. Every day he'd come out here and just stare into the distance, even though nothing changed. Hadn't changed, in fact.

Day by day, the simple life on Destiny Islands never brought danger or thrills… just endless fun and relaxation. The warm, summer weather and fantastic views definitely weren't _bad_, and as a vacation spot, it might be a cool place to hang out. Some people might even call it a blessing; Riku just wasn't one of them.

He didn't budge from the tree's curved trunk as he listlessly gazed towards the surrounding waters. Always there, never changing. Not since nine years ago had anything new appeared. Those days of meteor showers and strange visitors were now but a faint memory, yet he still remembered that sappy speech word for word. So long as he had the makings, then through the simple act of taking…

"Hey, Riku!"

That sudden shouting brought him right back to reality. Leave it to Sora to shake things up a bit. Shaking his head, Riku turned to face the boy, whose goofy, red shorts and enormous shoes gave him a dorky appearance. The massive grin on his face only added to it, and his spiky hair sure didn't help. As he approached, Riku rolled his eyes. Judging by the wooden sword in his hand, Sora probably wanted to go a few rounds. What a slacker.

"Shouldn't you be gathering supplies?" said Riku, crossing his arms. "C'mon, Sora. I gave my things to Kairi _hours _ago. Even had time for a few rounds while you were busy goofing off."

Sora rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well, uh, I got most of the stuff, but then Tidus challenged me to a sparring match. And _then_ Wakka wanted to play ball, and it took _forever_."

"So, basically, you're a huge slacker. What else is new?"

"Hey!"

Riku smirked, sliding down from the tree. Meanwhile, Sora flailed his arms around like an idiot. He just couldn't take a joke, and the word 'sarcasm'? Totally not in his vocabulary. Still, he had his sword out. Might as well humor him for a bit.

Riku reached for his belt and pulled out his own wooden sword. "So, you up for a round? Might as well do _something_ before it gets too late." He pointed his sword at a piece of driftwood a few feet away. "But after this, you'd better take care of this log. Got it?"

Sora sighed, looking over to the log with a frown. He made a face like somebody who'd just tasted old milk. Then, he looked back to Riku and nodded. "'Course I'm game!" Lifting his sword, Sora crouched into a fighter's stance. "Just don't go easy on me, okay?"

Riku laughed, and he pointed his sword straight at Sora's chest. "Sure, but don't blame me if you end up soaked."

And with that, the two boys began. Sora rushed towards Riku with little hesitation, grasping onto his sword tightly with both hands. As he neared, Riku hopped to the side whirling his weapon at Sora with a smirk.

_WHAM! _In a last ditch attempt at defense, Sora held up his sword, just barely blocking the force of Riku's blow. Upon impact, Riku drew back his weapon and slid to the side, smacking Sora firmly on the back. The resulting blow forced Sora in a downward plummet towards the ground, but he wasn't down for the count just yet. Groaning, he pushed himself back to his feet, quickly scooping his sword up off the ground and lunging at Riku without a second thought.

Not before, Sora's attack successfully hit Riku right in the gut, forcing him back against the trunk of the paopu tree. Beaming, he darted over to Riku and raised his sword a second time. But right as Sora prepared to strike, Riku thrust his feet forward, nailing Sora with the soles of his shoes. This blow knocked him onto his back and gave Riku the chance to regain his footing and strike again. Raising his sword, Riku leaped up and away from the tree, landing close to the edge of the platform. Leaning forward, he gave Sora a wide smirk and laughed.

"What are you afraid of?" he said, waving his sword about. "C'mon, don't tell me you're giving up _already._"

Sora narrowed his eyes. Scooping up his sword, he charged yet again.

Perfect. He _always _fell for this trick. Even as Sora drew closer, Riku remained perfectly still… Then, when Sora thrust his blade towards him, Riku rolled to the side and completely dodged the blow. Sora still didn't give up. He crouched down and then took off like a rocket.

Once again, he completely fell for it. Riku leaned back against the paopu tree and watched for a few brief moments. Then, he shrugged and hurried forward. They drew closer, and closer, until Riku stopped, smirked, and held out his leg. Sora continued to run, and then…

_"Whoa!" _Sora quickly lost his footing, fumbling and flailing. He stumbled a few feet forward, leaning over the platform's edge. Then, seconds later, Riku swung his sword around one last time, striking Sora right in the back.

One last hit was all it took; the force of the blow forced Sora right over the edge of the platform! Seconds later he landed with an enormous _SPLASH! _Bits of water flew upward, striking Riku in the face, and it wasn't long until Sora resurfaced, spitting even more water up at his friend. The look on his face was _priceless. _Leaning forward, Riku placed his hands firmly against his hips and grinned.

"You still don't got it."

Sora groaned, and his lip quivered. He looked like a little kid more than anything, huffing as he slowly paddled over to the ladder. Soaked from head to toe, he approached the paopu tree and let out a sigh. He looked over at Riku, then back to the ground, and he stomped his foot.

"Aw man. Now it's zero to one!"

Typical. Heaving a sigh, Riku headed over to Sora, who continued to pout. Then, he lifted his hand and placed it on his shoulder, giving him a light shove.

"Don't blame me," he said. "You're the one who wanted to go all out."

Immediately, Sora jerked out from under Riku's grip and scurried over to the log, scooping it right up. Instead of just walking off towards the bridge, he stepped over to Riku and shook himself off, unleashing a small flurry of droplets in his face. Rolling his eyes, Riku reached up and flicked Sora in the forehead. This time, he didn't retaliate; he just stomped over to the bridge without a word.

What a sore loser. Riku shrugged and followed along, watching his friend with a deadpan expression.

"Relax, will you? In case you forgot, we're going to be leaving soon." He stopped briefly, gazing back toward the platform before continuing. "For all we know, those other worlds could have something even worse than _me_."

Frowning, Sora placed a hand against the back of his neck. "Worse than you? Is that even possible? I mean, you could take on the others three to one and _win." _His shoulders sagged. "There's no way _I_ could ever do that. So if we do find some kinda monsters or somebody really tough, I bet you'll be the one to take 'em out."

Monsters, huh? Maybe that wasn't such a stretch. Images of shadowy figures flashed before his eyes. Stained glass platforms and a voice that spoke of doors and finding his inner strength. What did it mean?

The boys reached the end of the bridge. Riku leaned back against one of the palm trees, and Sora quickly did the same.

"You know, it's funny that you mentioned monsters…"

Sora raised a brow. "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, last night I had a pretty crazy dream. So crazy, it almost felt real." He paused. "And there was a monster in it."

Sora's eyes widened. "A monster? What'd it look like? I mean, it had to be big for _you_ to think it was scary, but did it have huge claws? Sharp teeth?" To demonstrate this, he held his hands next to his mouth, making little 'teeth' with his fingers.

Riku shrugged. It was an enormous shadow with massive arms that unleashed balls of energy and pulled him into the darkness… Like he'd say that out loud.

"Sure, it was big," he said. "And, yeah, it had claws, but I think the best way to describe it is, well…" Pausing, Riku turned towards Sora and pointed a finger directly at him. "The best way to describe that monster would be… _your face_."

Sora's jaw dropped, and his arms fell to his sides. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing." He laughed, flicking his hand dismissively. "Come _on_, Sora, can't you take a joke? Besides, it was just a dream."

But it was just so vivid… Maybe it was just a coincidence. He took a few more steps before jumping down.

"Anyway, enough stalling. Kairi's waiting for both of us, and you're the one with the log."

With a nod, Sora followed Riku, hopping down from the platform and heading east. A girl with short, red hair sat at the foot of a wooden door just a few yards away. When she caught sight of the two boys, she quickly stood up and waved. Then, she headed their way.

"I was wondering where you two ran off to," said Kairi, giggling. She paused for a moment, eying the now drenched Sora. "Were you two fighting _again?_"

"Uh, well… yeah." Sora's face turned beet red, and he crossed his arms. "And I would've won if Riku hadn't tripped me." He looked over at Riku and pouted. Then he passed the log on to Kairi. "Anyway, I got the log. Think we're good to go?"

Kairi took it, and she tilted her head. "Well, you _did _take a while." Briefly, she said nothing, and then she laughed. "I think we'll be okay."

With the log in hand, she slipped behind the door, leaving the boys alone for a few short moments. Just long enough to drop off the supplies and keep everything in check. There's no way she'd let them goof off for _too_ long. Yes, Kairi definitely knew how to keep both Riku and Sora on their toes. What would they do without her?

She slipped through the doorway and let it fall shut. Then, she looked out towards the shoreline. "You know, it's getting pretty late. You want to call it a day?"

"Sure thing," said Riku, who gazed towards the sky. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, changing the sky into a warm blend or oranges and violets. "But before we go, let's head over to the paopu tree. I mean, once we set sail, there's no turning back. This could be our last sunset here."

And for all its monotony, Destiny Islands did provide an excellent view of the setting sun. It seemed like the perfect way to celebrate the beginnings of a new journey. So, together, Riku, Kairi, and Sora passed through the seaside shack and returned to the small island and the paopu tree. While Sora and Kairi climbed on top of its trunk, Riku leaned back and folded his arms. A warm breeze blew through the air, causing the tree to rustle a bit, and a few seagulls cried out in the distance. Together, the trio listened to the sounds all around them and gazed into the endless ocean.

And then Riku spoke up, breaking the silence. "Some things never change." He shook his head, watching the rolling waves. "It's always just the three of us, trapped on this island. But just wait… soon, we'll be out there. Nothing will hold us back."

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora leaned forward, peering over Riku's shoulder.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Nobody really knew where she came from, just that she arrived one night as meteors rocketed down from the sky. With no memories of her previous home, Kairi's past remained a mystery. A mystery that had captivated Riku ever since he was a kid. Though some people believed that the outside world was just a legend, Kairi was living proof that there was more to the world than a small cluster of islands in an infinite sea.

"But how far could a raft take us?"

Riku tilted his head and lifted one of his arms. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

A raft wasn't the sturdiest vessel, even he knew that. If all else failed, he'd look for another way. Anything to get away.

This time, Kairi responded. "So, suppose you get to another world." She giggled. "What would you do there?"

"Hmm…"

What would he do? Riku hesitated. Many worlds lay beyond the horizon, just waiting to be explored. At the same time, those worlds remained a complete mystery. He didn't know _what_ to expect.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…"

He shut his eyes and let out a faint sigh.

"I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" He smirked. "And suppose there _are_ other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

They could have wound up somewhere with room to roam. Somewhere with adventure and danger around every turn. A world like that would be perfect.

Sora flopped down onto his back, pulling Riku right back to reality with a quick, "I dunno."

"_Exactly_." Rolling his eyes, Riku stepped away from the tree. He lowered both of his arms to his sides and glared intensely at the sky. "That's why we need to go out there and find out… Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Kairi hit the nail on the head. She always did. It was like she could see straight through both him _and_ Sora. It wasn't like Selphie, whose head was off in the clouds; Kairi knew how to hang with the boys, and she managed to fit into the island lifestyle with ease. And because she came from another world, she inspired Riku to dream big.

He couldn't deny it. Maybe it'd be a little sappy to admit, but he owed her this much.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this…" He looked at her with a smile. "Kairi, thanks."

Eventually, they left the sunset sky behind them. Riku and the others headed back towards the bridge, with Kairi at the lead. Sora followed closely behind, taking it at a snail's pace, and Riku trailed along at the very end. In his hand, he carried a star-shaped fruit, which he idly tossed up and down. Oh, he had something special in mind. A little something to keep Sora on his toes.

"Sora!" He hurled the fruit at his friend the moment he turned around.

Sora caught the fruit, but just barely. If he hadn't been quicker, the paopu would've landed right in his face. Smirking, Riku pointed a finger straight at him.

"You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…?"

Riku walked straight past Sora, watching him out of the corner of his eye. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined; they'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." He held up his hand, waving it dismissively. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What're you talking—"

Instead of explaining, Riku just laughed. He quickened his pace and didn't look back; there really was no need. Sora took the bait hook, line, and sinker_. _And the look on his face for that split second as he walked by? _Priceless.__  
><em>

They'd accomplished a lot that day. The raft was all ready to go, and soon they'd be off on a new adventure. Just one more day, and they'd finally taste the freedom they'd always yearned for. For now, they'd just have to wait. Their parents were probably worried _sick_, and the sky was getting darker by the minute. It was time to leave; tomorrow they'd finish the preparations and leave the islands behind.

Yet as the trio made their way home, Riku's mind drifted elsewhere, to the vivid dream that still replayed in his subconscious. The shadows, the stained glass, and the ominous voice…

There had to be more to it.  
><em><br>_

**x.x.x**

_****_The darkness of the Secret Place surrounded Riku. With only a flashlight to light the way, he moved slowly and carefully, placing one hand against the cave's wall. He passed about a million chalk drawings from years past, images of daring deeds and grand adventures. But he wasn't here to reminisce; dwelling on the past wouldn't solve anything. Instead, he kept going straight until he stumbled upon a larger, open chamber.

_Don't be afraid…_

Once he reached the middle of the chamber, he stopped, shining the light along the surface of an unusual door. This door lacked a doorknob or handle of any sort. No slip for mail or a lock to keep it shut. Just a hinge and nothing more. Nobody even knew why it was here or what purpose it served. Most dismissed it, if they even bothered to enter the cave. Riku, on the other hand, continued to visit the door as the years went by.

_You are the one who will open the door…_

For years it remained untouched and unopened. What lay beyond its boundaries remained to be seen… if it hid anything at all. Lowering his light, Riku approached the door, reaching out to touch it. Silently, he tapped his fingers across the surface. Just what was it here for, anyway? It had to be hiding _something. _If he could just find a way to open it, maybe he'd discover something incredible.

"It's quite fascinating, isn't it?"

Someone was watching him.

Riku's back arched and he pressed his hand firmly against the door's frame. Slowly, he looked around the cave, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. It took a moment, but soon he found a strange man leaning against one of the cave walls.

A tattered, brown cloak covered his entire body, giving him an almost ghost-like appearance. A hood obscured his face, and he kept his hands tucked beneath baggy sleeves. This man stood motionless and silent.

Slowly, Riku stepped away from the door, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?" he said. "Didn't think I'd have company."

The stranger laughed. "Like you, I've come to see the door."

Something was off about this. Visitors practically never came to the islands, much less this cave. It was always his, Sora's, and Kairi's secret hideout. Even Tidus and Wakka kept their distance, and they'd considered exploring several times in the past. So why was this man here? And who _was_ he? Riku took two steps closer and raised a brow.

"What, you think it's hiding something?"

The man slowly nodded, chuckling under his breath. "It's not a matter of assumption."

Riku's eyes widened for a split second. Just what was he getting at? Did this guy actually know about the door? If he _did_ have the answers, then Riku couldn't let them slip between his fingers.

"Tell me. What do you know? If there's something back there, I _have_ to find out."

"You shall find out soon enough. Already, this world has ties to something far greater than you could ever understand." The man slowly moved away from the wall. "And if freedom is what you seek, then fear not… You'll find what you're searching for."

Freedom… it was something he'd longed for ever since he was a kid. His inner-most desire and the driving force behind the raft and everything he'd accomplished so far.

The fact that some stranger knew this didn't add up. He'd never visited the islands before, nor did they ever speak until now. Riku's muscles tightened, and his free hand curled into a fist. He glared at the man, who stood motionless and silent.

"How do you even—"

In the blink of an eye, the man disappeared. It was as if he never showed up to begin with. Riku took a step back, and a chill ran down his spine. Now only he remained in the cave, alone in the dark and still without answers. He came to the Secret Place to uncover the door's secret. Instead, he learned nothing. All he got was a heaping load of confusion and even more questions than before.

Ties to something greater… What did that man mean? And how would it lead him to freedom? If something really did lie beyond the door, he'd have to open it soon. Otherwise, he'd miss his chance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings**

Morning came, and Riku returned to the island without hesitation. Even with the raft complete, they still had some work to do. Provisions to gather, plans to make. With their luck, it'd take the whole day to get the job done, and then they'd have to wait until morning to take off.

As soon as he arrived, Riku wandered through the wooden door that led to the island's other side. There, he leaned back against the door frame and gazed into the distance. Past the nearby bridge, the bushes, and the pulley sat the raft in all its glory. Held tightly together by numerous ropes and topped off with an enormous sail, this raft was built to carry a heavy load across the sea. After all, it'd have to carry three teenagers _and_ all their supplies. Several bottles and plastic bags already sat at the base of the mast. Given Sora's sluggish pace, Riku couldn't afford to loaf around; he'd made sure to gather _everything_ at dawn. Only now could he relax.

The door creaked, and Riku slid to the side. Carrying an armful of goods, Kairi emerged with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She placed her two water bottles and bags of fish off to the side before turning her attention to Riku.

"You're up early."

"Hey, somebody has to pick up the slack." Riku smirked. "Besides, I had nothing better to do."

"What would we ever do without you?" Grinning, she gave him a light shove.

"I'd be more concerned if _you_ weren't around." He placed a hand on her shoulder and shrugged. "We'd probably get _nothing_ done if you didn't keep us in line… at least, Sora wouldn't."

"Maybe I deserve a gold medal." She laughed. "Not everyone can keep up with you two."

"Oh yeah?" Riku leaned forward. "Then I better step up my game. Don't wanna make things _too_ easy on you."

Scooping up her supplies, Kairi rolled her eyes and turned towards the bridge. "I think I can handle it."

Without another word, he headed over the bridge and towards the raft without another word, leaving Riku to peer out at the horizon once more.

Was Sora sleeping in _again?_ It was bad enough that he passed out on the beach the day before. If he didn't get there soon, Riku'd either have to gather his supplies _for_ him or drag him over himself. Neither option was particularly ideal, but Sora never made things easy.

"Hey, Riku!"

Right on schedule. The door creaked, as Sora burst on through with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He came empty handed, as expected, and Riku began to clap. Slowly. The surprise applause prompted Sora to scratch his head. Man, was he clueless.

"Been wondering when you'd show up," said Riku. "What took you?"

Sora rubbed at the back of his neck, digging the toe of his shoe in the ground. "Well, my alarm clock kinda broke last night, and on the way here, Tidus wanted a rematch. I couldn't back down!"

Riku snickered. "Why am I not surprised?" He turned towards the bridge and pointed in the raft's general direction. "While you've been moping around, Kairi's been waiting for you. You _do_ remember what we're supposed to be doing, right?"

"Uh…" Both of Sora's arms fell to his sides, and his mouth hung open. "We're getting provisions, right?"

"_Exactly."_ Lowering his hand, Riku readjusted himself at the edge of the platform. "Also, I've been thinking... our raft needs a name. I kind of like Highwind… What would you call it?"

Sora brought a hand to his chin. "What about Excalibur?"

Grinning, Riku said, "How about—"

"The usual?"

"You're on."

Right on time, Kairi stepped up to the edge of the bridge and pressed her hands against her hips. As she looked from one boy to the other, sighed and shook her head. "Are you two at it _again?"_

"Basically." Riku shrugged. She sure caught on fast. "Think you can be the ref?"

"All right, but don't think I endorse any of this." Kairi turned, pointing towards the end of the bridge. "Let's keep things simple, okay? The first one to reach that tree over there and back is the winner. You can take any route to get there." The tree in question stood out from all the rest, due to the bright orange star at its tip. No wonder she picked it as a goal post.

Turning towards Riku, Sora pointed to himself and said, "If I win… uh," both of his arms dropped for a moment, "I'm captain! And, if you win…"

A faint grin lined Riku's face; he already had the perfect response, something that would really throw Sora through a loop.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

"Huh?"

Riku's smirk widened. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Frantically, Sora glanced from side to side. "Wha…wait a minute!"

But there wasn't time to talk. Kairi held her arm up high and smiled as she said, "Okay, on my count…"

They had no other choice, really. Within seconds, the race would begin. Sora leaned forward, while Riku crouched into a runner's stance. 3… Riku's eyes scanned the area, quickly planning out an effective route. 2… He glanced at Sora, who stood perfectly still. 1… Almost there…

"Go!"

Riku rushed forward, darting across the bridge and leaving Sora in the dust. The planks rattled and creaked, and he leaped right over one of the loose boards. When he reached the end of the bridge, he heard a loud _SPLASH!_ Sora must've fallen down below. Too bad Riku didn't care to slow down. Continuing on, he climbed up the ladder of a wooden tower and latched onto the pulley at the top. He had to be leagues ahead by now; Sora'd have to step up his game if he even _hoped_ to reach the goal in time.

He slid down the rope, watching Sora turn the corner and scramble towards a small hill below. He was catching up fast. When the pulley came to a stop, Riku sprung onto the top of a palm tree, and then another. He hurried across the treetops until he finally finally reached his destination. Tapping the tree, he hurried back, following the exact same route. Sora reached the goal just moments later and followed him along the path of palms.

It didn't last very long. On the way, Sora tripped over his own two feet and plummeted down from the treetop. Unfortunately, Riku refused to back down. He leaped up and grabbed the pulley, returning to the tower within seconds. Then he hopped down to the bridge and dashed all the way back towards the doorway. On his way, he caught a quick glimpse of Sora scurrying through the water below, but it was practically a lost cause. In no time, Riku returned to the entrance and leaned back against the door once again.

"Guess we're going with Highwind," he said as Sora came to a full stop.

Sora looked downward, kicking his foot into the ground. "Man, now the score's zero to two…" He turned his head to Riku and then added, "And the paopu…"

Riku rolled his eyes. "About that—it was a joke. You should've seen the look on your—"

Joke or not, Sora turned away, shoulders sagging. He stomped across the bridge and only stopped when he reached the gaping hole he'd created. "I'll go ahead and get those supplies now. See you around?"

"Not like I'm going anywhere soon." Riku sighed. "So relax. And maybe get a sense of humor while you're at it."

He knew Sora had a crush on her. Why else would he give him such a hard time? It was way too obvious to ignore and way too easy to get a rise outta him. Then again, Sora wasn't the only one. Get to know a girl long enough, and it was hard _not_ to develop a soft spot. As Sora walked away, Riku's eyes drifted shut. Just a few more hours, and they'd be all set. Their journey would begin at dawn; no time to worry about feelings.

What could possibly go wrong?

**x.x.x**

_**Several Hours Later**_

The drifted below the horizon once more. After wasting several hours goofing off with his friends, Riku had made his way up to the tree-house near the Secret Place. At this height, he could see everything from the small island with the paopu tree to Sora and Kairi lounging by the docks. By the looks of it, they were having the time of their lives, just sitting and chatting. With their supplies gathered and the raft all set, it wouldn't be long until they set sail for real. A part of him wondered if they were as eager as he was.

Only one way to find out. After climbing down from his perch, Riku wandered towards the shore. He moved slowly and silently, trying not to draw attention to himself. As soon as he could hear the meat of their conversation, he sat down and crossed his legs. Time to see what they were up to…

"You know… Riku's changed."

Riku's eyes narrowed, and he pressed his palms into the sand. Where did _that_ come from? He almost wanted to step in, but no. Jumping to conclusions would get him nowhere fast. Instead, he waited in silence. There had to be more to it. There was no need to panic, not yet; he didn't even know what Kairi had meant.

"What do you mean?"

Kairi looked downward, idly kicking her feet. "Well…"

"You okay?"

For the next few moments, nobody spoke. Riku crossed both of his arms, continuing to watch for a sign of anything. Kairi had to have a reason to say that.

"Sora," she said, rocking in place, "let's take the raft and go— just the two of us."

Riku jerked forward and sprung to his feet. Just the two of _them?_ When the raft was his idea? And after saying he'd changed… oh, he knew where this was going. He didn't even need to hear the rest; those few words painted an ugly picture in his mind. What if she didn't want anything to do with him? What if Sora felt the same way? Clenching his fists, he stormed towards the Secret Place.

When he reached the cave's entrance, his pace slowed. Passing drawing after drawing, Riku pressed on, paying little attention to his surroundings. At the end of the chamber, he came to a halt. Just like the night before, the door remained unopened, but something had changed. Now a Keyhole appeared at its center.

Squinting, Riku crept towards the door, continuing to neglect the drawings around him until—

He stopped, dead in his tracks. Was that… did they…?

One drawing stood out from the rest, both literally and figuratively. Down by the base of the door appeared a doodle of Sora and Kairi's faces from several years back. During his many visits to the Secret Place, Riku had seen the image and thought nothing of it. Those two added it when Kairi first arrived, and that was ages ago. However, something had changed since last night. In addition to their smiling faces, the Sora doodle now featured a crudely drawn arm with a paopu fruit. At the sight of it, Riku's heart sank and his blood boiled.

First Kairi suggested to leave without him. _Then_ the old drawing had this lovely new addition? There had to be a connection. While he was busy planning for the raft, Sora and Kairi probably had their own ideas all along.

His fists tightened, and he took a few steps back from the image, slamming one of his hands against the door. "Fine! If you want to leave, that's _great._ I'll find my own way off of this—"

An eerily familiar chuckle echoed throughout the cave. Riku stopped in his tracks and his whole body tensed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of brown cloth. When he turned around, his suspicions were confirmed. That man from before… he came back.

Riku said nothing; he simply glared as the man started to speak.

"Did you truly believe they would wish for you to come? It's been clear for quite some time that they no longer have room for you in their hearts."

Leaning forward, Riku raised one of his fists. It didn't matter who this man was; he wasn't in the mood for small talk. "What do you know? Unless you've been watching us, I seriously doubt you know anything about them _or_ me."

The man shook his head very slowly.

"Perhaps I have not met them personally, but look at the drawing, the way they spoke so lowly of you. Is it not clear that you were only a means to an end? They needed the raft... for their own escape. By now, you have very few options…" – he lifted one of his arms and motioned to the door— "You could always open the door and find your own freedom, or…" He laughed. "You can risk being abandoned on this island shore… Either that, or take the raft yourself and drift aimlessly at sea, without knowing whether or not you will truly reach the outside world."

… The man had a point. If he waited until morning, he could lose the raft and his chance to escape. He'd have to start all over. Taking the raft by himself was far too risky. If he ran out of supplies in the middle of the ocean or stumbled across something dangerous, he'd have no one left to turn to. If the door could lead him to freedom here and now, maybe he wouldn't need a raft. And if he did manage to open it, what harm could it do?

With a sigh, Riku turned back to the stranger. "Fine… how do I open this?"

"It's really quite simple." The stranger took a few steps back before he motioned to the door and then to Riku. "A Keyhole requires a Key. You need only look deep into your heart and the answers will become clear."

A Key… Could it be? He shut his eyes, placing a hand to his chest.

_In your hand, take this Key. And so long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be…_

After all these years, he'd held onto the memory. Only now did it add up. The man in his memories wielded a Key-shaped weapon, and he came from the outside world. Maybe Riku didn't need a raft. Perhaps the real path to freedom was under his nose this whole time. A Key to unlock the way…

He slowly turned his attention towards the door. "So, how exactly do I 'look into my heart'?'

"Concentrate," said the man. "Focus on the Keyhole, nothing more… nothing less."

So all he had to do was focus… It sounded almost _too_ easy, but he still had to try. Taking a deep breath, Riku closed his eyes. In his mind, he visualized the Keyhole…

A pale glow surrounded his hand, spreading further and further. It hardened into something dense and metallic. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was a hilt. The glow expanded even further, taking on the shape of a large Key. From behind, Riku heard the man's instructions.

"Now," he said, "raise your weapon toward the Keyhole."

Slowly, Riku lifted the Key and pointed it towards the door. He felt it tremble in his grip before bright beam of light shot forth from the tip, striking the Keyhole's center. A low, creaking sound followed, and the door began to open. The minute Riku opened his eyes, he let out a sharp gasp. Dark tendrils crept out from between the cracks. Thunder roared and lightning flashed up above. A breeze swept through the cave and shoved Riku back. The Key soon vanished.

Several pairs of glowing eyes appeared within the shadows. These shadows twisted, contorted, and took on a life of their own. Razor sharp claws, antennae, and pitch black bodies… They looked just like the creatures in his dream, and they crept closer and closer with each passing second. Thunder and lightning sounded off once more, and the fierce winds grew stronger. Riku winced, and he soon found himself flat against the wall.

This wasn't what he had in mind! Not even close. Monsters creeping from the shadows, darkness all around… Was this really the only path to freedom? The door was open. Now he could go to the outside world. It was everything he'd dreamed of over the years crossed with the stuff of nightmares. A horrible mixture of excitement and dread overwhelmed him at once. Was he supposed to embrace this new opportunity or fear it? Pass through the door or flee?

Caught in the throes of uncertainty, Riku listened as the man spoke once more…

"Well done, _Keybearer._You have opened the door, and now this world shall return to darkness!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes**

His wooden sword did nothing. The monsters evaded each blow, and they grew more numerous by the second. Staying in the cave meant risking death, and the man was nowhere in sight. He couldn't stay here; the door would have to wait. Dodging two of the monsters as they leapt up from behind, Riku sprinted towards the cave entrance, and his jaw dropped.

Storm clouds hovered in the blackened sky. Palm trees shook as the powerful winds pushed them from side to side. More of the monsters emerged all around him, dozens at a time. With each passing second it became clearer and clearer; something had indeed gone wrong.

"Riku!"

Amidst all the monsters, Sora appeared with his wooden sword in hand and his eyes wide. More of the black creatures trailed behind. In spite of his anger, and despite his feelings of betrayal, Riku couldn't help but worry. His friends… they were still here, and with those monsters appearing at every turn, they were _all _in grave danger. He stood silent and still, and Sora soon came to a stop, swinging his sword at the creatures with no avail.

"Riku, what's going on?" Sora jumped to the side, as a monster lunged at his legs. "Me and Kairi were about to head home, but then all these monsters showed up!"

Riku rolled away from two leaping monsters. He didn't even bother with his sword. "Oh, so you actually _care_, huh?" Three more monsters leaped into the air; Riku stepped aside_. _"I thought you were leaving without me."

"She was just kidding, Riku!" _SLASH. _The creatures evaded him, and Sora once again jumped to the side.

"_Kidding_…" Riku continued to dodge the creatures. "I should've known."

Sora frowned, jumping over one of the monsters. "We can talk about it later! Right now, we've gotta find Kairi!"

Sora was right. If Kairi was still here, she could already be in trouble. Now wasn't the time to bicker and fight.

Riku turned towards the Seaside Shack and the door to the island's other side. The raft was out there somewhere. Kairi could've easily gone to check on it.

He turned to Sora with a look of determination. "Let's split up. I'll take the other side, while you look here. Got it?"

Sora nodded and hurried towards the shore. "Be careful, Riku!"

"I'll be fine!"

More and more of the black beasts attacked as Riku rushed towards his destination. In front of the seaside shack, creeping up from the shoreline… Everywhere he turned, he found more shadowy bodies and beady, yellow eyes. Even as he reached the path to the other side, they appeared in droves, ready to strike. He barely made it through, as the creatures scraped at the doorway with their dagger-like claws.

The other side was even worse. Pieces of wood filled the water below, replacing the rickety bridge. The pulley tower in the distance shook with the wind, as bits and it, too, started to break before his eyes. The entire area was damp, and dead fish floated about in the sea. At the edges of the platform, and below it as well, the black creatures approached, some attempting to climb upwards, others jumping. He had nowhere else to turn; in order to avoid the monsters, he dove into the water and swam as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Kairi!" he shouted, as he shot through the water, dodging bits and pieces of driftwood and rotting fish. "If you're out here, say something!"

But there was no response, only the sound of the raging winds. The pulley tower collapsed completely once Riku reached the shore, and several trees cracked, split, and toppled over. Narrowly dodging a falling tree, Riku rushed for the raft.

It was too late.

The sacks of provisions had been torn apart, as pieces of dead fish and mushrooms scattered the place. Shattered glass and dampened sand replaced the six bottles they'd gathered. Bits and pieces of an egg shell covered the logs along with smeared yoke. Coconuts rolled into the sea, driven by the force of the wind. Worst of all, the mast had been split, and the sail torn into a piece of tattered cloth.

All around the fallen trees, the monsters appeared and trudged towards the raft. Kairi was nowhere to be seen; all he'd done was waste valuable time. Making a run for the hill, Riku passed the star-shaped tree and threw himself through a hole in the stone wall behind it. He had to find Sora.

He landed near the docks, now reduced to broken planks. Circling around the base of the massive tree, Riku glanced from side to side, keeping his eyes peeled for Sora. Eventually, he made his way back to the Secret Place, where he spotted Sora ducking between pouncing monsters and lunging past falling debris.

"We're too late," said Riku as he came to a stop. "The raft's history, and I couldn't find Kairi."

Sora slid away from two of the creatures, stopping to catch his breath. He hurried to Riku's side and frowned. "This isn't, good, Riku… What'll we do?"

She had to be somewhere; there was no way she'd disappear. Riku took several steps towards the shoreline, and his eyes widened. Kairi emerged from above the Seaside Shack, and she wasn't alone. Three of the monsters pursued her, and with no means of fighting, she could only run. Grabbing Sora by the arm, he pointed towards the bridge. Kairi had no weapon, and fighting wasn't her forte. They'd have to do something!

He took off, dragging his friend along with him. "C'mon, Sora!"

They hurried towards the Seaside Shack without looking back. So far the coast was clear; the shack remained untouched, as did the bridge. With only monsters standing in their way, Riku and Sora hurried inside and up the stairs. For a few short moments, they were safe.

When they emerged, Riku spotted dozens of those shadowy pests clinging to the roof. Others grabbed onto the edge of the bridge. As they scurried across, Sora and Riku knocked the creatures aside. In the distance they saw Kairi latching tightly to the paopu tree while the monsters swiped their claws at her. It didn't matter if they couldn't fight back; once they reached the small island, Riku and Sora tackled the creatures into the ground.

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi leaned over the edge of the tree, watching her two friends as they struggled to keep the monsters in place.

They squirmed and flailed around, eventually sinking into the ground. Riku and Sora slowly stood up and approached the tree.

"Look out!"

A sudden blow from behind sent both boys flying into the tree's trunk. Their upper bodies dangled over the platform's edge; one more hit, and they'd go flying into the sea. The bridge behind them fell apart, breaking bit by bit. Now they were all stuck; the monsters reappeared with three others by their sides, and they slowly enclosed the paopu tree.

They had no weapons, no armor to protect them. They were all a bunch of sitting ducks. Their peaceful, island home changed before their very eyes into a treacherous wasteland. There was no escaping from this twisted nightmare; they'd have to face reality. For the first time in his life, Riku felt a sudden weakness overwhelm him. What could he do now?

"Riku! Hey, snap out of it!"

Sora grabbed his shoulder and shook him. It was just the wake-up call he needed. What good would worrying do at a time like this? Even with the impending disaster, he couldn't let fear stop him. His friends were in danger. The door was still wide open, waiting for them to step through it. Just standing here, waiting for the monsters to strike, would accomplish nothing. If they were going to make it out of there in one piece, they'd have to act now.

He reached for both of his friends, grabbing onto their hands. "We have to jump! It's the only way."

Both Sora and Kairi nodded. They had no other choice. Though the winds raged on, and the wild waves crashed against the shore, perhaps they'd stand a chance in the sea. They had to try. Together, the trio dove into the ocean, leaving the monsters stranded and unable to pursue. The force of the waves knocked them around, pushing them beneath the water's surface, thrusting them forward, and giving them little chance to stop and think. Despite all this, Riku and the others kept moving, getting closer and closer to shore.

An immense wave sent them flying into the dampened sand. Drenched from head to toe, Riku and his friends slowly stood and took in their surroundings.

Wreckage everywhere. A heap of boards replaced the Seaside Shack, nearly all the trees appeared mangled and bent. The remains of the dock had been completely washed away, and up above, an immense orb pulsated and sparked, surrounded by a purple haze.

The monsters reappeared, and the winds grew stronger. Riku looked towards the approaching mob and shut his eyes. There had to be a way to stop them. Some way to protect the things that mattered… his friends. If anything happened to them, it'd be his burden to carry. He opened the door; he listened to that man's words. Somehow, some way, he had to fight.

_Keyblade… _

There was a bright flash of light, and Riku suddenly felt the metallic hilt of a real weapon… He opened his eyes, staring down at the Key in his hand. Then, without warning, he hurled himself towards the monstrous horde, hacking and slashing away.

It worked. The Keyblade sliced through the monsters, which twitched and quivered as their bodies faded into black smog. At last, he'd found the strength he needed. Even as the monsters clawed and pounced, Riku fought his way through the masses, clearing a path for his friends. When the creatures charged with their claws at the ready, he rolled to the side and knocked them back. When they sank into the ground, he kept his eyes on his surroundings. Once they resurfaced, he swung his weapon around in a circular movement, annihilating their shadowy forms in an instant.

Sora and Kairi cheered, and warmth replaced the fear and dread that briefly wrenched his heart. Now they had no reason to frear. Even if it meant the end of Destiny Islands, they'd get out of here, and they'd begin their real journey together at last. The door was waiting for them; surely it'd bring them into the arms of freedom. The time had come to step forth and leave this nightmare behind.

_SLASH! _Three more monsters met their untimely end, fading into nothingness. At last, they returned to the Secret Place. No more monsters appeared, even as the storm ravaged their surroundings. The coast was clear. No need to fear. Riku laughed, and he slowly approached the cave, lowering the Key to his side.

"Let's go," he said, glancing back at his friends. "We don't have much time."

Sora frowned, slowly stepping up to Riku. "Go where, though? This whole place is covered in monsters!"

"So?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The door's open, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world!"

"Riku, I don't understand." Kairi stood perfectly still, bringing a hand to her lips. "What's happening?"

"Just follow me," he said. "You'll see what I mean…"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right…" She shook her head. "What if something happens?"

"It'll be okay, Kairi!" Grinning, Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can trust Riku. He always knows what to do."

Placing a hand on his hip, Riku pointed the Keyblade inside the cave. "C'mon. What choice do we have? Just look at this place. It's falling apart!"

The door was their only hope now. Why couldn't she see that? Even if it'd brought darkness to their home, there had to be a silver lining.

Slowly, Kairi nodded. Her expression was oddly grim as she approached the cave. What could she possibly be thinking right now? Riku narrowed his eyes and stepped inside, leading his friends along the darkened path. There was nothing to worry about. He knew what he was doing… at least, he had a vague idea. Just a little further and they'd finally be free…

Or so he thought.

When he and his friends stumbled into the open chamber, Riku couldn't believe his eyes. The door was shut once more, and no Keyhole appeared at its surface. No dark tendrils crept out between the crevices; it was as if he'd never opened it to begin with.

No, no, _no. _This wasn't right! There had to be a reason for it. Maybe he just had to use the Keyblade again… That's all. There was no way they'd be stuck on this island any longer. Not on his life.

"Something doesn't feel right…"

Kairi slowly stepped past Riku, placing her hands behind her back. She walked right up to the door and brushed her fingers across its surface. Then, she let her hands fall to her sides. Riku blinked, and he took a step forward.

"Kairi, what are you talking about?"

She shivered, slowly turning to face her friends. A blank look lined her face, and she took two wobbly steps forward.

Reaching out her hand, she said, "So..ra… Riku—"

The door flew open, and shadows burst forward. A powerful gust sent Kairi flying towards her friends without another word. Riku jerked forward, ready to catch her, but Sora hurried ahead of him and held out his arms. She fell right into him; then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished completely.

Both boys flew through the air, flung out of the cave by the sheer force of the wind. They flew higher and higher, until they crashed into a heap of sand. Gritting his teeth, Riku pushed himself up and glanced around.

Dust and debris blew through the air. Darkness surrounded them. They stood suspended in the air, on a small chunk of sandy earth in a vast, purple void. The massive orb he'd seen below loomed up above; a flurry planks and stones whirled around it. Scattered planks and a toppled tree were the only remainders of their island home and the only obstacle between the boys and the beast that towered before them.

Sora gasped. "What _is_ that thing?"

It stood at least ten feet tall, maybe even twenty. Its massive, muscular body loomed over the wreckage, held up by two spindly, little legs. Its chest had a gaping, heart-shaped hole, and two tiny wings lined its back. Several twisted tendrils covered its face. The beast raised one of its massive arms high into the sky, slamming its fist into the ground.

With the Keyblade clutched tightly in hand, Riku hurried towards the monster. He _knew_ this monster. It was the same creature that appeared in his dream, only now he'd have to face it for real.

It still didn't add up; the storm, the shadows, and Kairi's disappearance… it all happened so fast. Now he and Sora stood alone, face to face with a beast far more powerful than anything they'd faced back home. Play time was over, and all bets were off. It was time to put the Keyblade to the test.

"Stand back, Sora. I'll handle this!"

For a few seconds, the monster stood perfectly still. Then, in an instant, it lifted one of its massive arms and slammed its fist right into the ground. Upon impact, a pool of darkness surrounded it, and Riku flung himself forward.

He hacked and slashed at the monster's wrist. It left itself completely open and didn't bother to fight back. From the surrounding darkness the Shadows emerged, lashing out at Riku's leg. He whirled around, knocking them aside, and then he continued to nail the monster's hand. Piece of cake. It's like it wasn't even trying. All he'd have to do is keep hitting his target, and—

_WHAM! _He hit the ground; one of the Shadows must've caught him off guard. Groaning, Riku lunged forward, feet-first, and performed a broad swipe with his Keyblade. Erupting into a blackened haze, the Shadows vanished completely. With that out of the way, he turned around to face the monster once more.

Its arms hung at its sides, and the monster leaned back. The hole in its chest began to glow, sending small, purple shadows trailing towards Riku. His eyes widened for a minute, and he took off like wildfire. The circular shadows followed closely behind; he couldn't stop to smell the roses. Instead, he circled around the monster, keeping his eyes on its fists.

Even though its hands dangled in the air, they were still in attack range. He'd just have to strike without being nailed by the homing shadows. When Riku neared the creature's left arm stopped, leaped into the air, and performed a vertical slash. Upon landing, he rolled forward, narrowly missing one of the homing shots. He continued to circle around, performing the same attack once he reached the monster's right arm. It _was_ a bit tedious, but it got the job done.

As Riku circled around again, the monster slowly turned towards the mangled tree near the platform's edge. It took two steps forward and raised its arm in the air. Riku stopped dead in its tracks; he caught a glimpse of Sora poking his head out from behind the tree. That monster was about hit him, and he didn't have any way to defend himself!

As the monster's fist came down, Riku took the plunge. He leaped in front of the tree's trunk, and the attack hit him at full force.

"Riku!"

Pressed firmly against the ground, Riku squirmed beneath the weight of the monster's palm. Shadows raked their claws against his cheeks, and swatting them away did nothing. Breathing heavily, Riku reached for the Keyblade. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the hilt, shoving the tip beneath the monster's fingertips. Using all his upper body strength, he lifted the hand high enough to squirm free. Then, he rolled off to the side.

That was a close one, but it wasn't over yet!

He took two seconds to catch his breath, and then Riku rushed for the hand again. The smaller creatures hurled themselves at his sides, but it was no use. A few quick jabs with the Keyblade put them in their place. His main focus remained on the hands of the beast, and he hacked, slashed, and hammered away in a series of rapid combos.

It didn't last long. Riku got in two more hits before the monster bent back, letting its arms fall to its side. Darkness oozed from its entire being. The winds grew stronger, forcing its massive body into the air. As it floated towards the enormous orb up above, its body folded inward, and it started to fade.

Riku stumbled, barely keeping his footing. At this rate, he'd get blown away!

Fighting back the powerful breeze, he hurried over to Sora, who leaned against the tree. The gusts pushed Riku forward, and he latched onto the trunk tightly with his free hand.

"What's going on?" Sora wrapped both his arms tightly around the trunk, digging the toes of his shoes in the ground. The wind grew stronger yet, forcing his legs up, off the ground.

"Why would I know?" Dropping the Keyblade, Riku tried to pull himself back to solid ground. He grit his teeth and held on tight. The wind pushed him back, and he reached for Sora's hand. "Now's not the time to ask questions. Just _hang on!"_

It was no use. The whirling gusts grew stronger and faster, and their sheer force sent Riku and Sora flying away from the tree. Though they tried to grab onto a piece of driftwood, it was futile; no amount of strength would keep them anchored to the ground.

Though they tried to hold onto one another for as long as they could, the powerful gusts tore the two boys apart, hurling them in opposite directions. They flew through the sky, further and further away from their island home. Riku watched as his ruined home became a small speck in the distance. Then, like a dying star, the islands simply… vanished.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

Darkness flooded Riku's consciousness. The last thing he remembered was being thrust into the air after thrashing the monster from his dream. But was that even real, or just another dream? Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against a wall and groaned. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. Where he was didn't quite register; soreness overwhelmed his whole body, and he could barely think at all. Slowly, he pressed both of his hands against the ground—solid ground. At least there was that…

But suddenly, something changed. Moisture trickled down his cheeks; something wet, slobbery, and warm rubbed up against his face. Raising an arm, he swatted at whatever it was that pinned him down and _licked_ him—at least, that's what it felt like. The response?

_Bark, bark!_

In response to the noise, Riku's eyes snapped open, and he swatted at the culprit. An orange dog looked up at him with a huge, dopey smile. Maybe some people would find it cute, but to Riku it was an annoyance at best. He swatted at it again and slowly got up. It just couldn't take a hint. The way it looked at him with its pitiful eyes and lowered its head to the ground did nothing to help its case. Riku just rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Beat it," he said, placing one hand against his hip.

The dog whimpered, prodding Riku's leg with its paw. Once again, Riku pushed it aside with the palm of his hand, and he shook his head. For a second or two, the dog just sat there; then, with a bark, it turned around and scampered away. With that out of the way, Riku took a look around the alleyway.

He was in another world.

As he glanced around, Riku found no palm trees, nor soft sand. In their place stood barrels and crates stacked upon one another. Rather than the warm breeze of the island, the air that surrounded him was cold and stagnant. And though the starry sky above glistened with familiarity, everything else was foreign… new. Yet, as he looked around, his lips slowly curled into a grin. This was it… he was finally free! Everything around him was new from the brick walls of buildings to the cobblestone path before him.

He had no time to lose; it was time to explore his new surroundings.

Turning the corner, Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Brightly lit signs and towering lampposts illuminated the town's center. Clumps of brick buildings scattered before him. An Item shop stood at the very bottom of the nearby staircase, and when Riku looked to the side, he found a much taller building. He looked up and read the sign… Jewelry and Accessories? Not exactly his thing, but with every passing moment it became clearer and clearer that this place had a lot to offer.

As he descended the steps, Riku caught sight of various people wandering about. Some were young, others old, and… was that a _cat?_ Or maybe some kind of bat. Whatever it was, it was different. Everything was, really. This place was like a dream come true, and he could probably spend hours just looking around and seeing the sights.

With so many people here, he could easily ask around. Not for directions; that wasn't an issue, but maybe they'd know what happened to him. How he got here, where his friends went… it still didn't add up. With a quiet 'hm', Riku examined the signs. The shopkeepers probably knew their way around this town. Asking them about Sora and Kairi _could _point him in the right direction… or slow him down. Shaking his head, he turned away from the shops. How far could they be? He'd probably bump into them _somewhere_ out here.

He made his way over to some _strange_ looking mailboxes. They were tall, narrow, and it almost looked like weird tongues hung out of them, like something in a cartoon. Definitely attention grabbing, even if they were kind of tacky. Then again, most of the town had a strange… quirkiness to it.

Turning around, Riku came face to face with a kid just a few years younger than him. Clad in sandals, green shorts, and a bright orange vest, this kid frowned and tilted his head.

"Hey mister," he said. "Are you new around here?" The kid tucked his hands behind his back and shifted in place.

Riku shrugged and flicked his wrist. "Could be." He continued along, towards the weird cat… bat creature.

It floated up and down with a pair of tiny wings, making the bright red pompom on its head bob up and down. Its eyes were beady, and the creature squinted as Riku approached. It tilted its head and let out a soft, "kupo".

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And what are you supposed to be?"

The creature held up its stubby arms and bobbed up and down. "I'm a Moogle, kupo. Shadows destroyed my home… I've got nowhere else to go, kupo."

Shadows… Riku turned his gaze downward. Did this guy know about those creatures? The islands fell apart the moment they appeared. Could there be some kind of connection? A part of him wanted to ask, but… shaking his head, Riku pressed on, heading towards a set of double doors.

A man stood in front of it; he was a bit short and kind of stout, but he smiled as soon as he caught sight of Riku.

"What's with the door?"

"This?" The man placed his hand against one of the doors. "Oh, you must be new. In that case, don't worry about this door; it's the world exit, but only those with a vessel may leave."

"Vessel, huh? And just what _kind_ of vessel are you talking about?"

The man chuckled, tucking his hand in his pocket. "Most people use Gummi Ships to get about, but few of us really need one. You see, Traverse Town exists as a sort of hub. People whose worlds have fallen often wind up here." He held out his hand, gesturing towards the surrounding buildings. "It's grown over time, and in such a big, sprawling place it's easy to get lost. Do be careful, for the shadows lurk even here."

Again with the shadows. Rolling his eyes, Riku turned away from the man. All this talk of darkness and shadows did sound kind of serious, but why let it spoil the mood? He wanted to enjoy his newfound freedom, not worry about what-ifs.

He passed a nearby restaurant with candle lit tables and Moogle waiters. Right next door, he found the Item Shop. It probably had some handy supplies, but he was short on cash and had potions to spare. No point in dropping by just yet. Instead, he turned around and approached another large door in the distance.

A large man sat right in front of it, fast asleep. Was this some kind of a joke? How were people supposed to get around if this guy acted like a human roadblock? Groaning, Riku tried to get around him, but it was no use. The man murmured in his sleep and swiped his arm in the air. An empty bottle rested at his feet. He must've gotten drunk and passed out by the doorway. Shaking his head, Riku turned back towards the steps. He'd try again later.

He was running out of places to go down here, but there had to be some other areas in town. As he ascended the steps, he glanced around. Turning the corner, past the accessory shop, he stumbled across another doorway. Nobody stood in the way _this_ time; he could probably pass on through without any trouble. Grinning, he placed his hands on the door and shoved it wide open. Finally, he'd get some new turf to explore.

Compared to the First District, this place was _huge_. Many different shops surrounded him. A suit and dress boutique stood out due to its eccentric sign with a man tipping a green hat. Next door stood a shoe shop, and to his left, Riku caught sight of a hotel with a bright, neon sign. If he needed a place to crash, he'd definitely drop by. For now, he continued along, spotting a clock tower in the distance. It stood several stories tall, with several stained glass windows and a white coat of paint. Maybe he'd check it out in a bit; it looked like a pretty sweet place to explore.

He passed the dress boutique and glanced to the side; there he found another small staircase. Down below, he discovered several wooden benches lining the walls of the walkway. Just below the entrance, a small fountain flowed, decorated with elaborate images of trees and flowers. By the looks of it, there wasn't as much to do down there, but it seemed like a pretty decent place to hang out.

Well, he had a pretty good idea of where to go now. Leaving the staircase behind, Riku passed the shops and made his way to the hotel. He made it a few feet away from the entrance when the doors flung open, and a strange woman stepped out.

She had a sleazy grin on her face and wore pitch black clothing. At the sight of Riku, she stopped dead in her tracks, brushing her bangs out of her face. Riku rolled his eyes and tried to pass by, but the woman clasped her hand on his shoulder and leaned in real close.

"First time in town, kiddo?"

Riku groaned, pushing the woman aside. "So what if it is?"

The woman laughed. She reached out for Riku's cheek, trailing her fingernails against his skin. "Care for a nice lady to show you around?"

Riku pushed the hand away and gave her a nasty glare. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can figure this out on my—"

Everything came to sudden a halt as a strange sound of clattering echoed from behind. The woman fell flat on the pavement, and a swirling vortex appeared right above her. From within it, a strange, armored creature appeared. It landed right on her chest and raised a clawed hand into the air. Then, without warning, it tore through her chest, ripping out what appeared to be a _heart. _

The creature wrapped its claws around its prize and leaped back into the air; dark tendrils weaved their way around it, and soon it vanished completely.

Riku was speechless. His mouth hung open, and his whole body shook. The woman was gone now; only a small piece of fabric remained. He tried to enter the hotel to speak to a manager, but the shadows surrounding him twisted and contorted, as several pairs of yellow eyes and clawed hands emerged from below. The black creatures that attacked the islands… they were here too?

The creatures lunged at Riku, forcing him to roll out of their way. When he came to a stop, he held out his hand; a white glow enveloped it, and in the blink of an eye, the Keyblade returned. Now he'd show them a thing or two.

He dove down at the creatures, thrashing and slashing. His swift blows sent the creatures sky high. When they hit the ground, he leaped into the air, driving his weapon down and straight through them—save for the ones that sank below him. They managed to knock Riku around a bit, but he still plowed through them in no time flat. A few jabs, and they faded out of existence.

With the crowd of black creatures out of the way, Riku took a deep breath and peeked inside the hotel. Simple wallpaper and a few small vases provided basic décor. A few chairs lined the walls, but as he passed through the hall, Riku quickly discovered that the whole place was empty. In fact, nobody even sat at the front desk. A small note on the counter read: 'No vacancy. We're sorry for the inconvenience.'

What a joke. This place was a ghost town. Still, with no one to turn to, he stepped outside. Maybe he could check out the clock tower for a bit. It'd burn up some time. Heaving a sigh, Riku approached the building.

More of those black creatures appeared. Just his luck. He let out a groan and took off at full speed. Not even bothering to block their blows, he slashed straight through the mob of monsters. A few latched onto his back, but a quick spin sent them flying into the entrance. Shaking his head, Riku slammed the Keyblade right in their faces. When they finally vanished, he ascended the steps and slipped inside.

Unlike the hotel, the contents of this building instantly caught Riku's eye. Everything was brightly colored, from pinks, to yellows to blues. Several cogs and gears spun along the walls. Bright lights flickered and flashed. Every now and then, a bright, pink spring lifted up and down. As Riku passed through this building, no monsters attacked. Unfortunately, there just wasn't much to _do_ there. He spent a few minutes looking around, and then he frowned. So much for that.

When he left the clock tower, the coast was clear. Clear and… pretty dull. With nobody to share his experiences with, exploring this new world felt almost empty. Maybe it was the time of night, or perhaps his lingering anxiety. All those people mentioned shadows devouring worlds. Even in this world, the shadows attacked.

He made his way back towards the First District without a word. Unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated what waited on the other side.

Several more of the creatures piled on top of him the moment he set foot through the door. The sudden impact sent him flying into a nearby building, as claws ripped through his shirt. In order to free himself, Riku slammed his fist against their faces. It knocked them down, and he bashed them around. More appeared in their place.

Holding the Keyblade high, Riku rushed through the crowd, passing the Accessory Shop and descending down the steps. Several of the creatures lashed out at him as he passed by. To avoid their dagger-like claws, he swerved around them and struck back if they came too close. At the very bottom, he watched as more of the creatures crept out from beneath the lampposts, mail boxes, and the restaurant's tables. All the people he'd encountered earlier were gone. It was like they'd never been there.

A sudden light flashed before his eyes. Each of the creatures vanished a moment later. Riku tensed up as he heard the sound of footsteps from behind.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said a voice, "and they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Riku spun around. A young man approached him with a scowl on his scarred face. He wore several belts on his right arm, a lion-shaped medallion around his neck, and pitch black clothing, save for his white T-shirt. In his hand, he carried an unusual sword with a gun's trigger. With a fair bit of muscle and a cold exterior, this man looked _almost_ imposing. Tidus and Sora had nothing on this guy, but his attitude left something to be desired.

Well, might as well humor him.

"You don't say." Riku rolled his eyes and propped the Keyblade against his shoulder. "And just why do you care?"

The man raised an arm, pointing directly at Riku. "A kid like you doesn't deserve that kind of power. You don't know what you're getting into."

"Oh yeah? Don't be too sure. I can handle anything this place throws at me."

"Anything?" The man shook his head. "Don't get cocky. Those shadows are nothing compared to what's out there." He pointed towards the world entrance. "This isn't a game."

"Doesn't matter." Riku leaned forward. "This Keyblade's mine. If you're jealous, that's your problem."

Placing a hand against his forehead, the man groaned. "I don't have time for this." Slowly, and without warning, the man raised his weapon, swiping it through the air. He clutched onto it with both hands and looked Riku straight in the eye. "Guess we'll do this the hard way."

Grinning, Riku waved the Keyblade back and forth. If this guy wanted a fight, he'd give him one. "Go ahead. I could always use a _real _challenge!"

The man slowly approached him. Was he going easy on him or something? Narrowing his eyes, Riku ran for the man, ready to strike. Unfortunately, this was a grave mistake. The man slid to the side and nailed Riku with his weapon not once, but twice. The swings sent him straight into the ground, and Riku had very little time to react before the man struck him in the back.

He just barely evaded another blow by rolling to the side. Then, he slowly got up and leaped out of the way. That man stood perfectly still. He didn't bother to approach this time. Instead, he raised his palm, and a pale light formed around his hand. Seconds later, he unleashed a flurry of flames that flew straight at Riku!

Gasping, he rushed to the side, just narrowly dodging the flames. Once more, the man approached him. Readying his weapon, Riku rushed towards his attacker and leaped into the air; he drove the Keyblade down, aiming for the man's chest.

_WHAM! _The man slid back a few feet, but he quickly retaliated with a flaming blast. Riku didn't have time to dodge. With a _THUD,_ he hit the ground, clothes ablaze, as the man swung his blade. In the midst of the attack, Riku flung himself forward, nailing the man with the soles of his shoes. That same old trick always got Sora. The fact that a guy much older than him took the hit just _proved_ he was full of it. Beating him would be cinch.

Rolling to the side, Riku doused the flames, while the man jumped into the air and landed right next to him. _SWISH! _He swung his blade to the side, but Riku stepped evaded it, swinging the Keyblade right into his back.

"Come on! I thought you said I couldn't handle it." Riku waved his Keyblade back and forth, smirking. "Or is this 'power' just too much for y—"

_CLANG! _The man whirled around, nailing Riku in the gut. The force of the blow sent him flying into one of the lampposts with a resounding _THUD. _Wincing, Riku pushed away from the pole and placed a hand against his chest. The man slowly crept towards him again. Why did he move so slowly? Riku took this opportunity to scurry toward him. As Riku neared his target, the man held his weapon out in defense. Then, he retaliated with a swift swing to the gut.

More flames singed Riku's chest. Despite his slow movements and bad attitude, this guy… he was strong. _Too_ strong, and he was running out of steam. Groaning, Riku slowly stood up with his knees bent and his back hunched. A river of sweat trickled down his cheek, and he rubbed his free hand against his forehead. He'd have to think of something, or that guy would _beat_ him.

He was slowly closing in. Stumbling backwards, Riku looked around for somewhere, anywhere to run. While fleeing wasn't his style, he couldn't afford to lose this Key. If he could just get away from this guy, maybe he'd be all right.

Frantically, he glanced around until he eyed the Third District doorway. Nobody stood in the way. Now was the perfect time to make a run for it!

He hurried as fast as his aching legs could carry him, throwing himself against the door. It made an obnoxious _creak_ as he passed through, and he shot one final glance at the man as he vanished behind the door. Then he entered the Third District without a second thought.

Despite his exhaustion, he did manage to catch a quick glimpse of his surroundings. Compared to the others, the Third District appeared much smaller, completely devoid of any shops. Several lanterns lit the way as well as more lampposts and several smaller lights up above a large balcony. A strange, star-shaped door stood off to the side, and straight ahead he spotted a golden fountain decorated with the image of two dogs sharing dinner together.

He took a few steps away from the entrance, when he heard the sudden sound of metal crashing against the pavement. Several pieces of purple armor shot down from the sky, clattering as they hit the ground. They lie motionless for a few seconds and then, out of the blue, the pieces shot into the air and rapidly assembled. Clawed gauntlets whirled around a metallic torso. Massive boots stomped towards Riku, while a helmet bobbed up and down.

Wincing, he grabbed onto his chest with his free hand and shakily lifted up the Keyblade. The armor launched its gauntlets straight at him; he deflected them with his weapon, but the recoil sent him back against the door. Twitching, the armored creature readied another shot. Riku'd have to act quickly if he was gonna avoid getting crushed.

He barely managed to push himself back on his feet when the gauntlets went flying. Though he tried to roll out of the way, he ended up collapsing on his chest. He felt the intense pressure of metal slamming into his spine. Then, his surroundings began to blur. He tried to lift himself up with his arms, but it was futile. His eyes slowly closed, as darkness clouded his vision.

The last thing he saw was the man from the First District diving right in front of him.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	5. The Heartless

**Chapter 5: The Heartless**

"Riku, Kairi! Where are you guys?"

As Sora wandered, he continued to call out for his friends. Far from the islands, he had awakened in a strange, new land full of floating stones and flowing water. The stones reached high into the sky, and the water surrounded him from above and below. Some stones moved, others remained stationary, and the whole area was a deep blue. With little room to roam, Sora leaped from one stone to the next, aiming for the top.

Riku and Kairi were nowhere to be seen. This place was completely empty… at least, that's what it looked like. However, once Sora got high enough, he spotted a floating platform with a shadowy figure looming near the edge. Eying the figure, Sora quickened his pace, leaping higher and higher. He continued to climb until he finally reached his destination. Then, he gasped.

An enormous archway towered above him. A small waterway rested in the center, and four stone columns stood in the back. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, and that's not all! What _really_ caught his attention was the strange woman who stood before him. She wore a long and delicate cloak, and her skin was pale green. Her long and narrow fingers wrapped around a wooden staff, and it looked like she had horns on top of her head!

She looked directly at him with her bright, yellow eyes. With a faint smile on her greenish face, she held out a hand and motioned for him to come closer. Sora hesitated for a moment, and then he took a step forward.

He tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. This lady sure looked strange and… kind of creepy, but on the other hand, maybe she could help! And right now, any company was better than nothing.

After a moment's pause, he finally spoke up.

"Who're you?"

**x.x.x**

_Gawrsh, d'you think he's okay?_

_He better be!_

_Aw, relax, guys. That may have been close call, but at least we found him before it was too late._

_You mean—_

At first Riku remained still, just listening to the sound of constant chatter all around him. His muscles throbbed, his back ached, and his breathing was extremely heavy. Despite all that, he was still alive. That's what really mattered.

A cushy softness replaced the rough feeling of cement against his back. Warmth replaced the chilly night air. Moaning softly, Riku's fingers twitched. It took some serious effort to lift his heavy eyelids, but he soon found himself face-to-face with a young, teenage girl who leaned over him with a frown.

If it weren't for her black hair and silver headband, she'd look almost like Kairi. This girl wore a yellow scarf around her neck, a green tank top with buckled straps, and a pair of brown shorts. The sleeves of her fingerless gloves and some kind of netting covered most of her forearms, and she wore a pair of long, white stockings.

Whoever she was, maybe she was the one who saved him. Right now it was hard to tell, but once Riku set up, she said, "You okay?"

Groaning, Riku forced a nod. "I'm… I'm just fine." He took a deep breath. "But just who _are_ you?"

"Me?" She smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Right." Riku shook his head, running a hand through his bangs. If she was really a ninja, she sure didn't act like one… or dress like one either.

But for as quirky and strange as Yuffie seemed, she wasn't the only one who caught Riku's eye. Standing right next to her were two goofy looking animals. One looked like a giant duck, who wore dark blue clothing with way too many zippers. He looked at Riku with a furrowed brow and a frown on his bright, yellow beak. The duck tapped a webbed foot and looked up at the _other_ oddball in the group… a skinny dog that stood on two legs. Heck, his body looked almost human.

This dopey looking dog had two buck teeth, huge eyes, and a stupid looking grin along his long, peach snout. He wore a green sweater, baggy pants, and two white gloves. He and the duck both slid closer to the bed as Yuffie stepped aside. Then, the dog chuckled and waved.

"Hiya!" he said. "My name's Goofy! And this fella here— "—he pointed at the duck— "is Donald!"

Riku groaned, inching towards the edge of the bed. "That's nice, but here's a real question. Just where am I and how did I get here?"

"I can answer that."

The man from before leaned up against the door with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on Riku. The Keyblade sat right next to him, propped against the door frame. Seeing this, Riku sneered.

"I'm listening," he said, looking towards his weapon.

With that, the man stepped away from the door and scooped up the Keyblade. As he held it up, a flash of light surrounded it, and reappeared in Riku's hand.

"You're lucky I wasn't too far behind, kid. After you were attacked by that Heartless, Yuffie and I had to hold it off. We barely managed to get you out of there alive."

"Heartless, huh?"

Is that what it was called? And whatever it was, could it have been the same as the shadows and the large beast that attacked the islands? Only one way to find out. "Is that thing anything like the shadows I keep hearing about?"

Goofy nodded. "A-yup! The Heartless are nasty fellers who feed on the darkness in peoples' hearts!"

"And that's not all," said the man. "The Heartless don't just feed on peoples' hearts… they feed on worlds. That's why you came here—this town exists for those who have lost their homes. And even here it's not safe."

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed." Rolling his eyes, Riku pushed himself off the bed, lowering the Keyblade to his side. "But that still doesn't explain much… like why I have this weapon in the first place, or why you attacked me."

"Oh, that?" Yuffie laughed. "It was the only way to protect you, but I think Leon went a _lit_tle bit overboard."

Leon shook his head. "It's not like there was much of a choice. Besides, he's the one who refused to cooperate." He placed a hand to his forehead, heaving a sigh. "Look, kid, the Keyblade chooses its master. As for why, your guess is as good as mine; the point is, it chose you. The Heartless fear the Keyblade. As long as you carry it, you'll be at their mercy..."

"Ahem!"

Donald stepped forward with his arms crossed. He gave Leon a quick sneer and then turned his attention to Riku. "There's something else! We've been given orders by our king to search for the 'Key'. And since you're here…"

"What Donald's tryin' to say…" Goofy placed a hand on Donald's shoulder, "is that we need yer help! See, the King told us to stick with ya, so maybe you can help us look for 'im!"

"It'll have to wait," said Leon, drawing his weapon. "We may have held back that Heartless, but it's still out there. The longer we sit here, the greater the risk." He raised a hand, motioning towards Riku. "Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is." Turning to Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy, he then added, "You too."

A lot still didn't add up. Why the heck did those nimrods need his Keyblade, and just who was this king? He still had a ton of questions to ask, but if the Heartless were coming, stalling wouldn't help.

He lifted his Keyblade and stepped away from the bed. "Fine by me. Think I owe the Heartless for that stunt it pulled, anyway."

With that, Leon turned towards the door, resting his weapon against his shoulder. Both Donald and Goofy drew their own weapons, some kind of staff and a shield. Yuffie pulled out an enormous shuriken, fitting for a ninja. Once everyone had their weapons at the ready, they headed outside and onto the veranda.

There was no time to take in the surroundings, for the Heartless soon arrived.

Two armored Heartless dropped onto the veranda and started twitching and stomping in place. Leon made the first move, knocking them down into the waterway below. He and Yuffie hopped down and continued to fight, even as more Heartless emerged from portals suspended up above.

As Leon tore through the Heartless, he shot a quick glance at Riku and the others. "We'll take care of the small fry; you go look for their leader!"

Nodding, Riku threw himself over the edge of the veranda, landing just a few feet from the Heartless. Donald and Goofy followed closely behind, though they nearly fell over as they hit the ground. Some of the Heartless trailed behind them as they passed through the alleyway. Armored Soldiers kicked and twirled, while Shadows pounced and lashed out with their claws.

Riku didn't bother; he weaved his way around barrels and crates, striking only when the Heartless came too close. Occasionally he'd catch glimpses of flames and ice crystals shooting through the air and hear the scraping of metal against metal from behind. Did those two nimrods actually know how to fight? He didn't bother to stop and check. Instead, he kept his eyes peeled for this so-called leader, eventually reaching a door at the alley's end.

"Slow down, will ya?"

Looking over his shoulder, Riku spotted Donald and Goofy approaching from behind. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand against the door. "Not my fault if you can't keep up."

"Why, I oughta…!"

He stepped outside the alley, returning to the Second District, and he took a quick look around. The whole place was deserted and practically lifeless. No Shadows or Soldiers snuck up from behind as he, Donald, and Goofy circled the area. Something didn't feel right; where were all the Heartless? It seemed almost too convenient, and apparently those idiots felt the same way.

Goofy frowned, scratching his head as he looked around. "Gawrsh, do ya think it's some kinda trap?"

Riku shrugged, and he made his way towards the stairs. "Who knows? If it is, I think I can handle it."

But before he reached the steps, the ground began to shake, knocking the trio right off their feet! Pillars of stone shot up from the ground, blocking the steps and the entrance into the alleyway.

Once the shaking ceased and Riku regained his footing, he stopped and _stared. _A metallic torso plummeted to the ground, followed by gauntlets, boots, and finally a helmet. The pieces bounced up off the pavement and they quickly snapped together, reassembling the enormous Heartless that attacked him before. Riku took a step back and raised his weapon, watching as Donald and Goofy slowly stood up and positioned themselves at his sides. The leader had finally arrived, and it was time to settle the score.

Each piece of armor spun about in the air, and the Heartless slowly trudged towards Riku and the others. He didn't hesitate to attack, rushing straight for the armor with his Keyblade held tightly in hand. As a gauntlet shot down, he leaped into the air and nailed it with his weapon. This knocked the gauntlet back a few feet, but the Heartless was hardly down for the count; launching its metallic fists, it sent Riku flying into one of the benches. All the while, Donald and Goofy watched the ongoing struggle.

"Is this feller supposed to be their leader?" said Goofy, ducking behind his shield. "Sure looks like a tough one, a-hyuck!"

Donald rolled his eyes, waving his staff about. "It doesn't matter! Let's go get 'im!"

About time they stepped in. Riku quickly rolled to the side as one of the boots flew at him from the side. He slipped behind the Heartless and nailed the torso from below, while a fireball clashed with a gauntlet, and one of the boots got knocked around by Goofy's shield. Not bad, for a duo of clumsy morons, but he wasn't about to let them steal the show.

Though he tried to get a clear shot at the torso, the Heartless quickly whirled its gauntlets and stomped its feet. This spinning attack sent Riku, Donald, and Goofy on a collision course with each other. They bumped into one another and landed face-down on the pavement. They didn't even have time to flee before it leaped into the air and hurled all of its parts right on top of them. They all cried out in pain, and the Heartless stepped back.

"Why you…!"

Donald rushed to his feet and went on a wild rampage towards the Heartless. He squawked and flailed as he neared his attacker, and the tip of his staff gleamed with an orange glow. Leaping into the air, he launched a barrage of fire right at one of its boots. He then slammed his staff against the boot in a rapid string of combos. Goofy followed suit, flinging his shield at the other leg. It struck with a series of clanging sounds and ricocheted right back to him. Goofy repeated this attack again and again before he hurried on over and finishing the job with a spinning technique. With their combined effort, they completely trashed the two boots.

Once again, they weren't half bad, but Riku soon rushed ahead of them and took a dive for the gauntlets. He dragged the Keyblade right across the middle and rolled to the side once it hit the ground. The Heartless whirled its gauntlets once more, but he slid out of its path and avoided the hit. Then, he hurried beneath it and drove the Keyblade's tip right into its palm. One gauntlet vanished, but the remaining hand struck Riku from behind and sent him flying into the wall.

He cringed, as his back ached with an agonizing pain. Slowly, he stepped away, but a sudden green glow enveloped his body and caught him _completely_ off guard. A few feet away, Donald waved his staff and smirked. Was that his doing? The spell alleviated his pain; it worked even better than a potion! For as silly as he looked, Donald's magic grew more impressive by the second. Smirking faintly, Riku hurried back to the Heartless. Only a few pieces remained.

Nearing the Heartless, he spotted the remaining gauntlet as it flew towards Goofy's back. Before it could strike, Riku leaped up from behind and slashed straight through it. The two halves fell to the ground and vanished completely.

"Gee, thanks!" Goofy flung his shield at the torso and grinned. "I owe ya one, a-hyuck!"

"You can thank me later," Riku said, as he began his assault on the torso. "We're not done _yet!_"

He got in a few good hits before the body started to whirl around like a tornado. In order to avoid this spinning strike, Riku took off, dashing and darting out of its path. If it came too close, he'd block it with his Keyblade. For the most part, it got the job done. The Heartless _did_ knock him around a little bit, but a sudden surge of electricity nailed it from above, and Goofy's shield slammed into its back. Their surprise attacks gave Riku the opportunity to strike from below.

And that was all it took. A final strike from the Keyblade caused the body to quiver and shake. The head rolled down and crashed into the pavement, melting into a hideous, black ooze. A purple glow surrounded the torso, and a strange sound resonated within. A bright light shot forth from where the head once stood, and an enormous heart emerged from within. Riku gasped as the massive heart floated up into the sky and vanished without a trace. Soon, the torso hit the ground and vanished completely.

Finally, the Heartless 'leader' was no more.

**x.x.x**

"So, that's when this _huge_, black thing attacked! I dunno what it was, but after Riku beat it, we got separated."

Sora now stood within a dimly lit chapel. Stone columns circled the entire room, and various swirls and symbols decorated the walls. The farthest wall bore a heart-shaped insignia with little thorns in its center. The woman Sora'd encountered earlier stood on the platform right below it. She remained silent for a moment, and then she nodded.

"I see," she said, stepping closer to Sora. "It's quite unfortunate that you and your friends were separated in such an untimely manner. You have my sympathy."

Sora nodded, glancing towards one of the walls. "Yeah… And just when we were gonna set sail, too! I sure hope they're okay, wherever they are…"

The woman smiled, gently placing a hand upon Sora's shoulder. She leaned towards him ever so slightly, and said, "Worry not, child. While your world may have perished, it is likely that your friends have not. In fact, I may be able to aid you in your search."

Sora's eyes lit up, and he immediately smiled. "You really mean it, Maleficent? That'd be great!" He paused for a moment. "But how come you'd do something like that? We just met, and…"

Maleficent shook her head, giving his shoulder a light pat. "Now, now. It would be my pleasure to assist you." She turned towards the insignia again, taking a few steps forward. "However, in return, I do have a small favor to ask of you. A request, if you will."

"What kinda favor?"

"It's quite simple," she said. "Far from here, you will find a most unusual world. A place where things are seldom what they seem and everyone is mad. In this world, there is a young girl, a prisoner of a _fierce_ tyrant known as the Queen of Hearts. The poor girl is destined to lose her head for a crime she did not commit… that is, unless she is rescued before her sentence is carried out. That is where you come in."

"Me?" Sora paused for a moment, and his jaw dropped. "You mean… you want me to rescue her?"

Maleficent nodded, looking Sora straight in the eye. "Precisely. The Queen would never expect a boy such as you to interfere. Why, you would be a _hero…_"

A hero… Sora paused, glancing up at the ceiling as he thought over Maleficent's words. He'd never seen himself as a hero before. If anything, he always figured Riku'd be the one to perform daring deeds and save the day. On the other the hand, this would finally be his chance for a real adventure. If he could save this girl, he'd not only help somebody else out, but Maleficent might lead him to his friends! There was no way he could back down.

"Okay, Maleficent. You can count on me!" He placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "I've never really saved anyone before, but it could be fun. Besides, it'd be a great way to surprise Riku and Kairi!"

Maleficent chuckled. "Come along, then. I shall lead you to this world." She paused, tapping her staff against the floor. "However, you must remain perfectly silent when approaching the queen. Unwanted attention may lead to that poor girl's demise. Should anything unfortunate occur…" A green glow surrounded her hand, forming a wing-shaped sword. "You will need a means to protect yourself. Consider it a gift."

"Whoa…" Sora took the blade and carefully turned it over a few times. The dark colors and eyeball on the hilt gave it a sinister appearance, but there was no denying how _cool_ it looked! He gave it a few test swings and then pointed it up towards the torchlight for a better look. This so beat his wooden sword from back home.

He lowered the sword and turned to Maleficent with a smile. "Thank you. I don't' know what to say!"

"Think nothing of it." She placed her hand on Sora's shoulder once more. "Now then, let us leave for Wonderland. There is so much to do and such little time to waste."

With that, she struck the ground with her staff, summoning several green flames that rapidly wrapped themselves around Sora and herself. Oddly, the flames didn't even burn; they weren't even warm. These flames acted more like a portal than anything, pulling Sora and Maleficent far from the castle in Hollow Bastion. Soon, the fire consumed them completely, and it started to fade away.

Soon he'd be off on a real journey.

**x.x.x**

"You know, you never told me why this Key's so important."

Riku stood in the First District of Traverse Town, leaning against the exit door. His arms were crossed, and his expression stern, as he looked towards Leon, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie. After the defeat of the Heartless leader, the group immediately returned to this safer district in order to discuss things further. At the moment, Leon remained quiet, while Donald and Goofy looked towards one another with puzzled expressions. Finally, Leon stepped forward, lowering arms to his side.

"They say the Keyblade possesses a great power," he said, "one that could bring peace…or destruction."

"And it only chooses somebody with a strong heart." Yuffie smiled. "It's not something that can be used by just anybody."

Shrugging, Riku stepped away from the door. Power, huh? That was right up his alley. Already it'd proved a million times more useful than his dinky, wooden sword. Not only that, but he'd waited _years_ just to get his hands on it. Still, it sounded like there was more to it. Would being 'chosen' give him added responsibility? Those two nimrods got put on a mission to find him, so it seemed pretty likely. Still, it never hurt to ask.

"I've got no problem with power, but just what am I getting into?"

"Well," said Donald "the King says you're the 'Key to our survival'! That's why we need your help."

"Yup. And maybe you're just what those other worlds need, a-hyuck!"

Riku shook his head. "If you're looking for a hero, you've got the wrong guy. I may have this Key, but I've got more important things to deal with." Like finding Sora and Kairi, exploring the outside world… that's all that really mattered. "Still, there's something I need to know: Just what happens to the worlds once the Heartless get to them?"

Frowning, Leon placed a hand to his forehead. He remained silent for several seconds, and then he lowered his hand. "The worlds disappear, and if you're lucky, you end up in another world. If not… you, too, become a victim of the darkness."

A victim of the darkness…? Riku looked away, letting Leon's words sink in. What if Sora and Kairi were gone? It'd be his fault. Kairi vanished right before the islands went down, so for all he knew, something terrible could've happened to her. On the other hand, he saw Sora right before the wind whisked him away, and he and Kairi wouldn't go down that easily. If anything, they were probably out there waiting for him. All he'd have to do is find a way to reach them.

Riku turned around and shrugged. "Well, that _could_ be a problem, but I don't know… Just why _should_ I go with you guys? It sounds like you two need me a lot more than I need you."

Goofy frowned, bringing a hand to his chin. "Well, ya see…"

Donald grabbed Goofy by the arm and pulled him close. He leaned into his ear and whispered something. Riku couldn't make out the whole thing, just the word 'stubborn' jumbled up with some incomprehensible squawking.

When Donald finally let go of Goofy, he looked up at Riku with a smile. "You know, we've got a Gummi Ship! We'll be traveling to a lot of worlds, so if you come with us, you won't be stuck."

"That's right!" Goofy spread his arms, probably to get the point across. "Why, it'd be a real adventure for ya! There's all kinds of other worlds out there, and we won't be stopping 'til we find the King!"

"An adventure, huh…" Riku paused, placing a hand against his neck. The whole reason why he opened the door was to see other worlds. Maybe this'd put him on the right track. Sure, he'd have to deal with these morons, but their ship would make things convenient. If he tagged along, he'd be getting a free ticket across the universe. And, heck, maybe he'd run into his friends on the way. If nothing else, Donald and Goofy would be a convenient means to an end. He could put up with them for a _little_ longer.

He clenched one hand into a fist, smirking. "Fine, I'll tag along, but don't think this has anything to do with you two. I've got my own agenda."

Donald rolled his eyes, but he still managed to smile. "Then that settles it! We'll blast off in a bit, but first we oughta get ready."Pulling out his staff, he winked. "I might even teach you some magic. It'll be real dangerous out there, and that Key's only gonna take you so far."

"Hey, I'm game." Donald's magic _was_ pretty impressive, after all. "I'll take whatever you can throw at me."

"Then there's just one more thing…" Donald's expression twisted into a scowl, and he crossed his arms. "No meddling!"

"Donald's right!" Goofy frowned "We can't be lettin' on that we're from other worlds or there could be serious trouble. That means no sharin' anything about the Heartless, the Key, or even the mission."

With so many rules being thrown at him, Riku almost considered staying in town. He barely knew these guys, and already they were grating. If they were going to be this strict, he'd have a rough journey ahead of him. Still, just because they gave him orders didn't mean he'd actually follow them. They could keep their rules and their mission. If they needed him so badly, they'd just have to deal.

He held up his hand and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Donald. I guess I'll play along."

The next phase of his journey was about to begin. Though he didn't know what to expect in the worlds beyond, one thing was clear: he'd have to face new and exciting challenges. The Heartless were numerous, and there was no telling how many worlds they'd claimed. His friends were still missing, and they could be just about anywhere. It was a lot to take in after his simple island life, but he was ready for whatever the worlds had in store.

If only he had better company.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE:** There be trouble brewing. As you can see, Maleficent has a very… different approach with Sora, since he's not one to harbor jealousy, nor is he one to support kidnapping. Also, Riku is not going to be nice to Donald and Goofy for a while… but I love them as characters, make no mistake about that. Writing their dynamic with Riku is one of my favorite parts of this story!

Next time, we fall down the rabbit hole in Wonderland.


	6. Through the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 6: Through the Rabbit Hole**

After a bit of shopping and a short briefing on fire magic, Riku, Donald, and Goofy departed from Traverse Town. Needless to say, travel via Gummi Ship was _nothing_ like rowing boats or floating on rafts. If anything, Riku felt like he was in the middle of a sci-fi flick. All sorts of dials, levers, and buttons lined the control panel at the front of the cockpit. A radar screen just below a large window pinpointed various targets, such as asteroids, enemy ships, and distant worlds. Through the windows, Riku caught a glimpse of the blackened void between the worlds. Other than a few twinkling stars and large hunks of space rock, it was pretty empty.

Donald currently sat at the controls, eyes locked on the main window, while Goofy surveyed the display screen. He occasionally pointed out objects of interest and warned Donald when obstacles and enemies came too close. Sometimes, they'd fire the ship's lasers to blast through huge chunks of space rocks. Riku occasionally turned to watch them, but for the most part he kept his focus on the side window, silently gazing out into space.

A thud from behind broke the silence, followed by the pitter patter of little feet. Riku blinked, as a small cricket hopped up onto his shoulder and tipped his hat. He looked pretty well dressed for a bug, wearing a neat little coat, white gloves, and fancy shoes.

"Pleased to meet you!" said the cricket. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. And you must be the Keybearer."

After a moment, Riku nodded. "That's me all right. These morons," he pointed at Donald and Goofy, "decided to drag me along for their 'mission'." He paused, and then he added, "So what's your story?"

Goofy chuckled, and he looked at Riku with a ridiculous grin. "Gawrsh, I can't believe we didn't introduce ya sooner! Jiminy's the royal chronicler, which means he'll be writin' down everything about our journey."

Shooting a glance back at Goofy, Donald said, "Come on, Goofy! You're supposed to be the navigator!"

With another soft chuckle, Goofy turned back to the display screen, muttering "oops" under his breath. Groaning softly, Riku focused on Jiminy once more. He reached into his little coat, revealing a small journal.

For a moment he placed it down on Riku's shoulder, as he tucked the umbrella away. Afterwards, he pulled out a small ink pen and reached for the journal, cracking it wide open. He flipped through the pages, which were full various notes and illustrations. While Jiminy skimmed through the journal, Riku caught eye of a few points of interest, namely entries on "Shadow Heartless", Traverse Town, and the "Guard Armor". Once Jiminy reached a blank page, though, he looked back up at Riku with a puzzled expression.

"Say, son, what's your name?" he asked, stroking his chin. "It'd be silly to title your entry as 'Keybearer', after all."

An entry? Well, that was new. Still, it's not like there was any harm in saying it. "It's Riku."

Jiminy nodded, jotting down "Riku" at the top of the page before speaking again. "So, Riku, where are you from?"

"Nowhere important," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I lived on an island all my life, and it grew old real fast. Let's just say I'm glad to be out of there." Riku shook his head and continued to look out the window, while Jiminy jotted down a few more notes. This guy was awfully nosy, especially when Riku's past was none of his business. Still, if he was the _royal_ chronicler, then it kind of made sense. Occasionally Riku glanced over to Jiminy, who quietly wrote in his journal, but otherwise he was quiet once more.

A few minutes later, Jiminy held up his journey for Riku to see. "How's this sound?"

Riku looked down at the journal, skimming the entry over. It read, _"A self-confident youth. Cast away from his island home, he now travels with Donald and Goofy in search of their King. Despite the circumstances, he doesn't seem to miss his world. He now faces a great responsibility as the Keyblade's chosen wielder."_

Well, well. This guy pretty much nailed him. The entry only needed some info on his friends and a few jabs at Donald and Goofy, and it'd be perfect. Or close to perfect, anyway; that bit about responsibility didn't sit well with him. Still, he nodded. Might as well give credit where it was due.

"Splendid!" Jiminy smiled and tipped his hat. Then, he hopped off of Riku's shoulder and scurried towards the back of the ship without another word. What an oddball.

A moment later, Donald and Goofy frantically started pressing buttons and pulling levers. The ship began to slow, while an image popped up on the radar. It looked like a giant sphere with a red and white heart pattern all over its surface. Heart shaped hedges and a towering castle stood on top, while a cluster of trees and a small house sat near the bottom. The word "Wonderland" appeared below the image. Riku fixed his eyes on the screen, and Donald and Goofy turned to face him.

"This is it!" said Donald, pointing to the image. He then pointed to the front window, where a large, round object appeared in the distance. "We'll be arriving shortly, so you better get ready. And remember, no meddling! We're here to look for the King."

Both Donald and Goofy turned back to the controls. They narrowed their eyes, and the two began to rapidly press buttons. Once they finished, Donald reached for a lever in front of him and gave it a hard pull. All at once, the ship jerked back a bit and then shot forward, rocketing forward at an even quicker speed than before. The intensity of the ship's movement forced Riku, Donald, and Goofy against the back of their seats. Everything outside the window began to blur until even the stars appeared to be nothing more than streaks in the air.

Then, a few moments later, the ship came to a stop. Riku jerked forward, gazing out the window. Not too far from the ship floated a large world completely identical to the image on the screen. Everything from the checkered patterns to the distant castle matched up. This was it, a new world to explore. Grinning, Riku paid close attention to the world's features. He'd _so _have to check out the castle and the surrounding hedge maze. The whole place looked drastically different from Traverse Town, and just looking at it filled him to the brim with excitement.

Once the ship came close enough to the world, it stopped. Donald looked at the radar, then down at the world before looking to Riku once more.

"This world doesn't have an entrance," he said, "which means we can't just land." He pressed a few more buttons, and then looked past Riku and towards the back. "Chip, Dale! Get out here!"

Two small chipmunks scurried over to Donald without a moment's hesitation. They looked almost identical to one another, other than the shape and color of their noses. One had a huge, red nose and a pair of buck teeth, while the other's was small and black, like you'd expect from a rodent. Leaping onto the control panel, the two chipmunks gave a salute. Riku watched them intently. Just what could two rodents do?

"Listen up!" Donald looked down at the chipmunks with a serious scowl. "This world has no entrance, so you two'll have to watch the ship, understand?"

The two chipmunks nodded, and the one with a red nose hopped up and down "Aye, aye, sir!"

The black-nosed chipmunk followed suit, landing with a bit of a stumble. Both of the chipmunks looked to Donald and Goofy, who proceeded to undo their seatbelts. Riku watched their movements carefully and then proceeded to do the same. Free from his seatbelt, Goofy stood up and smiled at the two rodents. Donald slid out of his seat, and Riku followed suit. With the trio up and raring to go, the two chipmunks darted over to a button that read, "Transport".

Eying the button, Riku looked over to Donald. "So, how exactly _are _we going to leave? Jumping's obviously out, otherwise we'd probably get ourselves killed."

Donald shook his head, snickering under his breath. "That's an easy one! You see that button? All they've gotta do is press it, and we'll be sent right into the world! It's quick and easy."

"But it sure takes gettin' used to!" Goofy added, rubbing the tip of his nose. "Ya gotta be careful 'bout eatin' when ya use the transport, or ya might get dizzy."

Riku shook his head, placing a hand on his hip. "I'll deal."

"In that case," Donald said, "let's get a move on! The King won't wait forever, you know!"

Nodding, the two chipmunks jumped up and onto the button and landed with a soft _clicked._The ship's engines whirred, and a dim light wrapped around Riku and the others. It spread from the ground up, covering their entire bodies, and soon everything began to shake. Donald and Goofy held onto one another, while Riku looked around the shaking ship.

In the blink of an eye, he shot down through an empty, black space. Everything seemed to spin and blur, and it got to the point where Riku snapped his eyes shut. Goofy wasn't kidding about the dizziness; this was insane!

This continued for a few seconds, but an abrupt flash of light brought the trio to a standstill. Everything slowed down in an instant, and Riku opened his eyes. They'd made it into Wonderland in one piece, but there was just one problem…

They weren't on solid ground!

The trio slowly fell through a narrow chamber, lined with purple walls. Stumbling through the air, they passed floating tables, chairs, and even the occasional lamp! Goofy chuckled and flopped on his back, while Donald flailed about. He reached for a nearby table, but it quickly passed him by. Riku, on the other hand, remained still, peering down past the assorted desks, chairs, and scattered books. Down below, the floor looked like a tiny speck and nothing more.

They continued to fall for a little bit longer. Riku managed to land in a rocking chair for a moment, but it quickly spun upside-down and sent him plummeting once more. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground below. The corridor around him grew narrower by the second, and the purple wallpaper transitioned into bricks. A few potted plants floated on by, and Donald slid off of a mirror with an upside-down reflection. Scratching his head, he let out a sigh, and soon he flipped upside-down

"What kind of world is this supposed to be?" He grumbled and groaned. "It looks like nonsense to me."

Goofy rolled onto his side with a smile. "Beats me, but it sure is funny!" He chuckled, eying a crackling fireplace along one of the walls. "Gawrsh, I wonder how they lit that fire…"

"Does it matter?" Riku crossed his arms. "This world's called _Wonder_land. Do you really expect it to make sense?"

They drew closer to the floor, and its oddly shaped tiles came into view. Shaking his head, Donald squirmed towards Goofy. Once again, he flipped upside down. They'd be hitting the ground any second now, and Goofy continued to recline.

"Goofy! You might want to get up, before we…"

_THUD. _By the time Donald spoke up, it was already too late; Goofy crashed face-first into the tiled floor. He winced at first, and it took a moment for him to move, but soon he was back on his feet with that stupid grin of his. Seeing this, Riku shook his head and leaned back against one of the walls. He'd landed with ease, and he watched as Donald fell flat on his rump. Now that they'd landed, it was time to get moving. Together, they quickly scanned their surroundings.

"Looks pretty empty," Riku said as he eyed the flower paintings on the walls.

And indeed it was. The only real decorations were the paintings, and they were all pretty plain. On the opposite side of the room, however, he spotted a doorway lined with a red curtain that lead into a winding hallway. Smirking, Riku stepped through the curtain and into the hall. From behind, he heard Donald's frantic squawking.

"Just what d'you think you're doing, Riku?" Donald scurried behind him, wildly waving his staff. "You're supposed to stick with us!"

Although he gave Donald a passing glance, Riku kept moving… at least until he reached the end of the hall. Once he reached the door, he turned around. Those morons were _right_ behind him now, and Donald's whole face looked scrunched up like a prune.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you can't keep up, that's your loss." Turning back to the door, Riku flung it open, only to find another door… and then another. What a pain. Once he _finally _found an opening, he slipped into the next room.

Tacky wallpaper caught his eye. It was bright pink with flat images of furniture here and there. He spotted a fireplace and some paintings of carrots, and a rabbit-shaped clock hung above the doorway. But no matter where he looked, Riku couldn't find a way out. There were no other doors, just rabbit themed decorations and a small, round table as the room's centerpiece.

…Or maybe not. As Riku passed the table, he did find a doorway, but it was way too small for someone like him. Maybe a mouse could squeeze through, but a human? No way. Heaving a sigh, Riku knelt down next to the door. There had to be a way to get through…

"Gawrsh."

He heard footsteps from behind. Donald and Goofy must've caught up. Riku turned around and, sure enough, they were headed right for him.

"Looks like a dead end!"

"No kidding." Donald glanced around the room, tapping a webbed foot. "How're we supposed to find the King when there's no way out?"

Riku shook his head. He wasn't about to give up. After all, there _was _a door; it was just too small, but that didn't mean they couldn't get through it. Rather than call it quits, he reached for the doorknob and turned it to the right. It didn't open, but it did respond in an unexpected way.

Its eyes opened widely, and it let out a loud _"OUCH!" _Riku immediately froze, snapping his hand away from the knob, while Donald and Goofy gasped in shock. The Doorknob blinked a few times, and then it yawned. Somehow it didn't seem so surprised to see the trio, although it did look them over a few times before moving its knob around a few times.

"I'll say, you're the second boy to wake me up today. I don't suppose you're chasing a rabbit too, are you?"

"A rabbit?" Riku paused, and then he shook his head. "No, but these guys"—he pointed at Donald and Goofy—"are after their Ki—"

Before Riku could finish, Donald whacked him with his staff. "Remember, no meddling!" He tucked the staff away and added, "We're just looking for a way through. Everything's too small."

Oddly, the Doorknob laughed, pointing the tip of its knob at the nearby table. "Oh, that's simple! Try the bottle, and you'll go out like a candle."

Goofy looked over to the table and tilted his head. "Gawrsh, d'you mean that bottle over there'll shrink us?"

"Exactly!" said the Doorknob. It smiled and let out another yawn. "It's the perfect solution to any impassable problem."

Oh great, a pun. Groaning, Riku stood up and approached the table. If the bottle was the only way to go, he'd have to take his chances. Sure, shrinking didn't make much sense, but neither did talking doors or Donald's magic. Scooping up this bottle, he glanced at the label, which read "drink me". A small box sat right next to it, full of star-shaped cookies that said, "eat me" in colored frosting.

"Well," said Donald, walking up to the table, "what's it say?"

Riku shrugged. "Just 'drink me'."

Goofy took one last look at the door, which spoke no more. Instead, it closed its eyes and began to snore. Chuckling, Goofy raised a finger to his mouth and gave a soft 'shh' before he moseyed over to the others.

"D'ya really think it's safe?"

Shrugging, Riku lifted the bottle to his mouth. "Only one way to find out."

He didn't hesitate to chug the whole thing down. As he drank, his body grew smaller and smaller. With one sip his head reached no higher than the table top, and it didn't stop there. Again and again his body grew smaller, while his surroundings appeared to grow. Eventually, the bottle became far too large to hold onto, and it fell flat on the floor. Now he was roughly the size of the bottle and definitely small enough to pass through the door.

Donald and Goofy gasped, staring at the now shrunken Riku. He groaned and crossed his arms, staring right back at them. At his current size, Riku could easily fit into the palm of their hands or get crushed by their feet. Despite all this, he smirked at the two, who leaned close to the ground.

"So," he said, pointing to the bottle, "you two going to drink this or what?"

Frowning, Goofy reached for the bottle and looked it over. He gulped, glancing over to Donald with a worried frown. When Donald started tapping his foot, Goofy took a deep breath and brought the bottle to his mouth. Just like Riku, he started to shrink with each sip. All the while, he laughed. Leave it to Goofy to find the whole thing funny.

"Gawrsh, it kinda tastes like cherry tart!" His body continued to shrink. "…No, maybe more like custard." He scratched his head, becoming even smaller. "…Maybe with a bit of pineapple and roast turkey, a-hyuck!"

He fumbled the bottle, letting it roll onto the floor. Now Goofy stood just a tad taller than Riku, and when he looked up at Donald, he instantly jumped back and covered his mouth with his hands. Was he really that scary? No matter what the size, Donald still looked ridiculous in Riku's opinion.

Unlike Goofy, Donald didn't take the time to look over the bottle. Instead, he scooped it up and immediately gulped down the remaining fluids. When he finished, he stumbled around until the bottle's wait made him fall face down on the floor. Now they were all set.

When Riku approached the snoozing door, he found that he _still_couldn't open it. It was fast asleep, and waking it up would probably set it off. Luckily, he caught sight of another opening in the corner and headed its way. He and the others made it about halfway, but the sudden appearance of dark corridors stopped them in their tracks.

A group of Heartless fell flat on the floor. One had a large, round body and massive arms that it swung from side to side. The two other Heartless were much smaller, and their red and blue bodies bobbed up and down. They both wore a tall, yellow hat with a curled tip and had skinny little legs. The trio immediately drew their weapons and charged.

Both of the mage Heartless launched bursts of flames and shards of ice at the trio. They had to move quickly to avoid being frozen or burned. The larger Heartless rushed forward, knocking Riku over with its bulbous belly. When he tried to fight back, his Keyblade did nothing. Then, it knocked him away with the swing of its fist. He bumped right into the table.

The blue Heartless hovered overhead, and it fired an icy barrage. Riku slid out of its path and scooped up his weapon. If this thing fought with ice, then maybe a little heat would get the job done. Plus, it'd give him a chance to try out his new magic. Grinning, Riku held out his Keyblade, as the tip began to smoke. A flick of his wrist sent a blazing blast straight at the Heartless, and its body ignited. The flames tore right through it, and only a heart remained.

Donald's blizzard magic knocked the red Heartless into a wall, trapping it in a cluster of ice. He leaped up and slammed his staff into the crystals, and the Heartless quickly vanished. Now, only the Large Body remained.

Riku lunged for its chest and slammed his Keyblade into its gut, but it still did nothing. The Heartless knocked him forward and leaped into the air. When it landed, a shockwave spread across the ground, and Riku cried out in pain. Just then, he caught a glimpse of Goofy's shield, which flew into its back and knocked it flat on its belly. Was that its weak spot?

When Riku lashed out from behind, the Heartless trembled and kicked its stubby legs. He and Goofy nailed it several times with their weapons until it got back on its feet and knocked them away with its powerful arms. Flames seared its back, as Donald pitched in. Together, the trio evaded its shockwaves, charging attack, and those obnoxious arm swings. Whenever they got the chance, they'd hurry behind it and unleash their attacks.

Their combined efforts trashed the Heartless, and the path became clear once more. Dismissing his weapon, Riku headed for the opening.

Until Donald stepped right in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "Riku…" He shook his staff, and then, suddenly, he smiled. "Good job using your magic. Aren't you glad I—"

Riku stepped around him and passed through the opening, ignoring Donald's angry ranting as he passed through to the other side. When he and the others emerged, they found themselves surrounded by green, and lots of it. Heart-shaped hedges towered over heard, and a winding path of greenery wrapped around them. Riku spotted a few heart-shaped bushes with roses that were dripping with red paint, for some reason.

He approached the large archway and peered around the corner. There, he spotted a very busy courtyard full of giant card soldiers, a white rabbit with a waistcoat, a little girl, and a fat, ugly queen. By the looks of it, there was some sort of ceremony going on. The cards stood in single file lines on each side of the courtyard, and the Queen sat high above them at a podium.

"I wonder what's going on," he said, watching the proceedings.

Donald shrugged and walked up behind him. "Who knows? It's none of our business."

"Well", said Goofy, scratching his head, "what if they know where the King is, Donald? Maybe they could help us out!"

Sighing, Donald glanced at the crowd beyond the hedge and back to Goofy. He tapped his foot placed a hand against his beak. "But it looks like they're in the middle of something, and you know the rules!"

Riku groaned. "I don't see how asking them counts as 'meddling'. If your mission's that important, then we might as well give it a shot."

"Wait a second, fellas!" Goofy pointed to the podium. "It looks like they're startin' somethin'."

The little girl gazed up at the podium with a frown on her face. She wore a simple, blue dress and had long, golden hair. Up above, a large, glaring woman leaned over the podium's edge, while a tiny little man tapped her on the arm. Both the woman and man wore heart-patterned clothes, not to mention crowns. The strange, card soldiers held tightly onto spears and axes. They came in hearts and spades. Off to the side, the white rabbit looked down at his pocket watch and sighed.

The Queen addressed the crowd in a booming voice. "Now that that little nuisance has been taken care of, let the trial begin!"

Gasping, the little girl looked from the Queen to the rabbit, the cards, and back again. "I'm on trial? But why?"

Scowling, the Queen slammed her fist against the podium . "The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!"

As the conversation went on, Riku clenched his fists and shook his head. Did that old hag really think a kid could cause so much trouble? She looked completely innocent, and the Queen didn't even explain what went wrong. Either the Queen was insane, or she was missing the point. Both the Queen and the girl argued with one another, even when the King tried to fan the flames. With a scowl, Riku took a step forward, ready to go in there and deal with things himself. This was getting ridiculous.

He didn't get very far before Donald grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Riku, stop! This is none of our business!"

Sneering, Riku yanked his arm out of Donald's grip and continued forward. "So what? That queen has serious issues, and I thought you guys wanted to find your King."

"Well yeah," Goofy said, "but that queen sure doesn't look like the friendly sort. Maybe we better wait 'til they finish."

"So much for being in a hurry…" Riku shook his head, and he continued through the courtyard. At first he said nothing and listened to the raging argument between the girl and the Queen. Behind him, both Donald and Goofy waved their arms at him and gestured towards the archway. He stayed put. Meanwhile, the Queen cleared her throat and addressed the crowd.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..."

"You _can't _be serious."

Immediately the Queen, the girl, and the cards turned their attention to Riku. Furious, the Queen SLAMMED her fist against the podium, while the King beside her frantically waved his hands. The girl gasped, while the cards raised their weapons and stood tall and alert. All the while, both Donald and Goofy exchanged worried glances. The two hesitated, eying the card soldiers and the angry queen, but soon they followed Riku, stopping right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the Queen, while the little king fanned her with one of his hands.

Riku crossed his arms. "You know, I could ask you the same thing…"

"You dare question me?" The Queen pointed her staff at Riku, while the King continued to fan her.

"Now, dear," he said, "it wouldn't hurt to explain to the boy. It's an honest question."

"Very well. " Heaving a deep sigh, the Queen nodded, leaning back in her seat. "This vile girl tried to steal my heart!" As she spoke, her tone grew increasingly harsh and increasingly loud. "Anyone who dares to defy me shall lose their head, this girl is no exception!"

"Gawrsh, ya think she's telling the truth? That girl sure doesn't look like a Heartless."

"Who knows?" Donald said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Riku rolled his eyes. "_Really?_ That's funny, because the way I see it…"

"Silence!" The Queen bared her teeth and looked him straight in the eye. "All ways are _my _way!"

Donald looked up at Riku and shook his head. "Riku, let's go! You'll only get us in trouble if you keep this up."

But he continued regardless of Donald's warning, stepping past the girl and right up to the podium. "The way _I _see it, you're just a fat, bad-tempered old _tyrant_, and—"

_SLAM! _Before Riku could finish, the Queen pounded the podium and glared intensely at him. The pink tone of her skin now burned a fierce red, and her whole body shook with rage.

"You _imbecile!_" She raised her staff and pointed at the trio. "I've had enough. For your defiance, you _all _shall lose your heads!"

Without another word, the Queen raised her staff and pointed it directly at the trio, while the girl gasped in shock. Almost instantly, the cards turned towards Riku, Donald and Goofy. They gripped tightly onto their razor-sharp spears and battle axes and surrounded the trio. Grinning wildly, the Queen rubbed her hands together and watched as the cards leaped into the air, and the battle began.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	7. Beware the Shadows

**Chapter 7: Beware the Shadows**

When Sora arrived in Wonderland, Maleficent gave him very basic instructions. Find Alice in the Queen's Courtyard and keep an eye out for a 'Cheshire Cat'. Since his arrival, he'd made zero progress on his mission. First, he got distracted by the white rabbit and had a friendly conversation with the talking door. Then, when he tried to sneak into the courtyard, the Queen of Hearts caught him! He barely got by with the excuse that he was just passing through. One wrong move, and he could've been seriously hurt by those cards.

He made his way through an unusual forest, passing giant mushrooms and colorful flowers. All around him stood enormous trees, reaching so high that he couldn't even see the treetops when he looked into the air. The dirt path before him split into many different directions, making it difficult to navigate the forest. How was he gonna get back to the courtyard if he kept getting lost? Maybe he should've just waited outside. Then again, he could always look for that Cheshire Cat on the way back.

A giant, red flower caught his eye. Maybe he could ask for help? Though there were signs on some of the trees, they contradicted each other. Some said 'up', some said 'down', others 'in' and the rest of them 'out'. Some of these signs were all on one tree!

Frowning, he scratched his head. The flower stood completely motionless with its petals closed. Maybe it couldn't even talk in the first place, but if doorknobs and cards could, there was always a chance. Slowly, he crept up to the flower and opened his mouth. He was just about to speak when he caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of his eye. Freezing in place, he looked over his shoulder…

Kairi stood just a few feet away with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. She didn't move an inch, and she stayed perfectly silent. Sora's eyes widened, and his arms fell to his side. Was Kairi here all along? Rather than think things through, he rushed right at her.

"Kairi! When'd you get here?"

As he drew closer, Sora reached out for her. Kairi, on the other hand, shook her head, and her smile faded. Once Sora came within a few inches of her, she vanished in the blink of an eye. Seconds later, he plummeted down to the ground and got a face full of dirt.

He dusted himself off and slowly stood, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find Kairi. It didn't even make sense… Was he just seeing things? Sora looked down to the ground and kicked a small stone to the side. Maybe he was just lonely… Whatever the case, he couldn't forget about his mission. Not when Maleficent and Alice were both counting on him!

He trudged back over to the flower and poked at its petals. At first it didn't budge, but soon its drooping stem straightened, and its petals opened to reveal a face! Blinking, the flower leaned closer to Sora and tapped its chin with a leaf.

"What a strange little flower you are."

Sora tilted his head. "Uh, actually, I'm not a—"

"And look at those petals!" The flower ruffled Sora's hair, shaking its head with a tiny little frown. "Or are you perhaps a thistle? What an absolutely dreadful thought!"

Squinting, Sora pushed the leaves away. "But I'm not a flower!" He shook his head, smoothing out his hair with his other hand. "Look, I was gonna ask… d'you know where I can find a cat? Or maybe the way outta here?"

"You mean a dandelion?" The flower paused. "Weeds aren't welcome here…" Its eyes widened, and it leaned even closer to him. "Are _you_ a weed?"

This wasn't working. Sora rapidly shook his head and took a step back. "No, no! I'm not even a plant! And I'm looking for, uh…" What was it that Maleficent said? Raising a hand to his chin, Sora took a moment to consider this. He was supposed to give his regards to… "A Cheshire Cat, that's it!"

"I'm afraid the only cats I know are dandelions, and if you're not a flower, then you must be a weed!" Puffing out its stem, the flower raised its leaves and began to shout, "Get out, you vile fiend!"

"Wait!" Sora stepped back, clutching onto his face tightly with both his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Look, isn't there anything I can do to prove it? I was just asking for help…"

The flower stopped moving and looked Sora in the eye. "Well…" it said, "Do you have an ether?"

"An ether?" Reaching into his pockets, Sora began to shuffle through the contents. He pulled out a few odd things—well, he had some munny, at least, and—oh, hey! A potion. More munny, a Hi-Potion, but no ether. Frowning, he looked up to the flower and raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, but all I've got are some potions…"

"In that case," the plant said, leaning closer to him. "It's best if you…" Suddenly, it pushed Sora back. "Scoot! Go on, now, before the other flowers find out about this!"

"—Whoa!" Sora stumbled forward and narrowly kept his footing. He glanced back at the flower, which began to straighten itself and close its petals once more. With a frown, Sora turned away and continued forwards, heading down one of the other paths.

This time he went to the right, passing more greenery, from bushes to more of those strange flowers—flowers he wouldn't mess with now. Occasionally he passed a tree stump or two and some more flowers and mushrooms, but no cat _or_ exit appeared in sight. Instead, he found more trees, each with even stranger signs, such as "yonder" and "around".

He caught glimpses of eyes beneath the shadows of the leaves. Each time they appeared, Sora would stop and stare, only for the eyes to blink and disappear. His shoulders sagged, and he kicked at the dirt. For a little while longer, he continued down the path, but soon he came across the same red flower from before. …Was he going in circles?

His train of thought was interrupted, when a strange voice began to sing.

_'T'was brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe…'_

"Hey!" Sora whirled around. "Who's there?"

_'All the mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe…'_

Brillig? Mome raths? What was that supposed to mean? He scratched his head and tried to figure it out. No luck.

"What're you talking about?"

A pair of bright eyes and an enormous grin appeared between the tree branches. Sora jumped back and pulled out his sword. In response, the creature started laughing. It didn't make any sudden moves; all it did was stare and smile. Lowering his sword, Sora stepped up to the tree.

"Who're you?"

"Who indeed." Strange, purple rings appeared all around it. Pointed ears formed just above its eyes, while a light muzzle and nose appeared around the toothy grin. When paws and a tail appeared, the creature's form became all too clear. This thing was a talking, purple cat! "Now, you were looking for something?"

Sora gasped, pointing up at the tree. "You… you're the Cat!" Had he been watching the whole time, maybe? Or maybe he was hiding…

The cat lifted a paw and waved his finger. "A _Cheshire_ Cat."

"So it is you!"

"Is it?"

"Well, you just said—"

"Mm, one moment." The cat stood up, reaching for its head, and then it pulled it right off of its body! Then it stood right on top of it and continued to speak. "Poor Alice… About to lose her head, and her_ hero_ isn't in sight."

Sora's pointed at the cat's head and then at his body. "How did you"— he stopped at the mention of Alice and immediately frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, I'm here! I just didn't want to cause any trouble, so I thought I'd…"

"Wait?" The cat's feet grasped onto his head, and he flipped over. Now he stood on his hands, while his head and tail switched places. "Oh, but if you wait, it may already be too late… But then, you aren't really here to save her, are you?"

"Course I am!" Sora jerked forward, and he puffed out his chest. "Maleficent told me all about the Queen, so I'm gonna go rescue her!"

_"Maleficent?"_ Yet again the cat laughed, returning to his resting position. "Mm, so you're staying close to the_ shadows_… I'd be careful, then. You wouldn't want to get_ lost_."

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh," said the cat, "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. You see…" The cat's body slowly began to fade. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. Search the shadows to your heart's content …" – now even the rings began to fade—"Or perhaps let the shadows search for your heart." Only the grin remained, as the Cheshire Cat sang, _"And the mome raths outgrabe…"_

With that, the cat vanished completely, leaving Sora alone in the middle of the woods. At first he remained still, gazing up at the tree where the cat once stood. What did he mean by 'shadows'? Sure, Maleficent was a bit on the eerie side, but she'd been nothing but kind to him so far. It didn't make sense!

Sora brought a hand to his chin, and he tried to sort through the Cat's diddle. Before long, he lowered his hand and shook his head, heaving a soft sigh. Maybe the cat was just messing with him. Trying to set him off! Those riddles probably didn't mean a thing, and besides, he still needed to rescue Alice. Worrying about creepy wordplay wouldn't get him anywhere.

With that in mind, Sora took another look around. That red flower, the tree… all signs pointed to where he started. He'd have to work his way back through this topsy turvy forest, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If he kept going straight and ignored the signs, he'd probably make it back to the courtyard in no time. Why, he'd get there in a jiffy, and then he'd rescue Alice and save the day!

With his head held high and a smile on his face, Sora marched through the woods with newfound hope and determination. Soon, he'd be back with Riku and Kairi. Then nothing would tear them apart!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**END NOTE: **_Hey, a chapter dedicated to Sora! There will be a few of these throughout the story because this is his story just as much as it is Riku's. In retrospect, his role reminds me a lot of Terra's in Birth by Sleep, but that's mostly a coincidence, since I started writing this monster of a fic a few years back.


	8. Croquet and Confusion

**Chapter 8: Croquet and Confusion**

Flames singed the bodies of the card soldiers as Riku, Donald, and Goofy fought their way through the masses. Spades swung their battle axes, while hearts charged forward with their razor-sharp spears. Riku found himself ducking and dodging almost constantly, and he barely had time to retaliate with Keyblade combos and fire magic.

Goofy's shield whirled through the air, knocking down several cards like bowling pins. He leaped on top of them and spun around, sending them flying into the air. Then, bolts of lightning struck down from the sky, making the cards twitch and jerk as they fell to the ground.

As Riku ran towards the Queen, he ducked below a spade's axe and leaped over a charging heart. When too many cards drew close, he blasted them with his magic and knocked them away. Then, when he reached the podium, he leaped into the air and slammed his weapon against the Queen's back. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell forward, kicking her legs in the air. The heart cards panicked.

Meanwhile, Alice frowned, turning her attention to the King. "How positively dreadful!"

"Goodness, yes! Oh, there must be a proper way to resolve this…"

The battle waged on for a few more minutes, as lightning flashed and the sound of metal clashing echoed through the courtyard. Then, redder than before, the Queen of Hearts finally regained her footing, grinding her teeth and clenching both her fists tight. She took a deep breath, lifting her staff when the King placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, dear," he said, "perhaps we could resolve this in a nonviolent way, hm? Those boys don't seem to be giving up, and the cards can only take so much…"

"Hmm." The Queen moaned, and she slowly lowered her staff. "Very well." She took a deep breath and turned towards the rabbit, pointing her staff at his instrument. The rabbit quickly nodded and lifted his horn.

The trumpet signal immediately stopped the cards in their tracks. Riku, Donald, and Goofy lowered their weapons and turned toward the podium. With a faint smile, the rabbit lowered his horn before taking another deep breath.

"Attention!" he said. "The Queen of Hearts"— he paused, looking back at the King—"and the King have a decree."

Groaning, Riku lowered his hand, as the Keyblade vanished in a flash of light. He took a few steps forward and looked up at the Queen. "A decree, huh?"

Looking down at Riku and the rest, the Queen propped up her head with her free hand. "Yes… We have a change of plans!" She paused briefly, glancing over to the King before adding, "Now, do you play croquet?"

_"Croquet?"_

Riku stared at the Queen. After all that fighting, she wanted to play a game? If that's how it was going to end, then why not do it from the start? Croquet wasn't even an exciting game, either. Straightening his back, Riku lowered his hands and turned to Donald and Goofy, who both stared at one another. All the while, the Queen tapped her fingers on the podium, letting out a sigh.

"She can't be serious," Riku said. "Come _on_…"

"It's no use." Donald shook his head. "The longer we stay here, the longer it'll take to find the King! We can't afford to stick around."

"Gawrsh…"

With a smile on his face, Goofy stepped up to the podium. He tucked away his shield and then pointed at the Queen, chuckling a bit. "I love croquet! Why, I remember tryin' to play it with my boy Maxie!" He paused, scratching his head. "Course, he sure didn't seem happy about it."

Riku's jaw ropped. "You have a _son?_"

"Sure do!"

Donald groaned, tapping his foot. "Ahem…"

The Queen didn't give them a chance to back down. She raised her staff into the air and said, "Then let the game begin!" Looking down to Alice, she added, "And as for you… Cards! Return this girl to her cage."

Without a word, the cards straightened, rushing into a single file line. Putting their weapons aside, they marched towards Alice, who stepped back on the platform, holding her arms out in front of her. It was no use; the cards surrounded the platform and pulled her down to the ground. Then, they dragged her over to a golden cage, shoving her inside.

With Alice locked away, the cards returned to their single-file line, while the Queen grinned. She slid down from the podium, just barely landing on her own two feet. The King followed suit, leaping down next to his wife after a moment's hesitation.

The Queen of Hearts turned to the others and raised a hand into the air. "Now, proceed this way, and then we'll get started. That's _not_ a request!"

Nodding, the King began to wave his arms about. "Yes, to your places." He rushed on over to the cards, then to the rabbit, "By order of the King, hurry now!"

The cards moved first, marching towards the archway on the opposite end of the courtyard. They turned the corner without another world, while the rabbit held out his horn and blew with all his might. Several brightly colored birds trotted out from behind the podium, chuckling and squawking as they stumbled around. A case appeared in a puff of smoke, and the rabbit scuttled around, shoving each of the birds into the case. Once he collected them all, he followed the cards out of the courtyard and around the corner, pushing the case along.

Looking towards the trio, the Queen pointed at the archway. "That includes you three!"

Riku rolled his eyes, and he looked over to Donald and Goofy with a small frown. "Well," he said, "looks like we've got no choice. C'mon." Already he began to head for the archway, and he only stopped long enough to give Goofy a deadpan stare. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!"

Shaking his head, Donald stomped right behind Riku and Goofy, muttering and groaning under his breath. Most of what he said was inaudible, but a few words, such as "palooka" and "croquet" caused Goofy to chuckle a bit. As they left the courtyard, the Queen bounded right along, passing each of them with the King at her side. Unlike earlier, the redness in her face vanished completely, and instead she _smiled_ as she skipped.

The King and queen led the trio through the winding hedge maze. It seemed to go on forever; no matter where they turned, they encountered more and more hedges and dripping rose bushes. Riku sighed as he followed along. Croquet was _not_ his idea of fun, and the fact that Goofy dragged them into this didn't help. He'd be glad when this was over, so they could either move onto the next world or try and find other places to explore.

Eventually, they reached a wide, open field. There, the rabbit let go of the case and blew his horn like crazy. Each of the cards spread far apart, hopping into the air and landing on both their hands and feet. They bent their bodies to form little arches, and the birds started to chirp and trill, bobbing their heads all around.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy each watched this display, while the King once again scurried about, shouting instructions to any stragglers. Once the cards were in their places, the Queen made her way towards the birds. Pulling up her sleeves, she scooped up a bright red bird. After swinging it a few times, she reached for its neck and gave it a tug; the bird giggled, and its neck straightened.

Watching the Queen, Goofy stepped up to the container, eying the many colored birds. They game in pinks, yellows, blues, and even greens. Rather than taking just one, Goofy reached for two, the green and the blue.

Both birds fluttered their wings as he lifted them out. The blue one leaned towards the case and kicked its feet. Tilting his head, Goofy released it and held up the green one right above his head. He squinted, placing a hand on its neck. With a soft 'gawrsh' he yanked it straight. Then he stepped over to the Queen and waited.

"Looks like we're up," said Riku, scooping up the yellow bird. Its first response was to stick out its tongue and flapped its wings in his face, but Riku just groaned and clamped its beak shut. He pulled its neck straight, and then he joined the others.

This left Donald, who stood still for a moment, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Regardless of this oddity, though, he eventually sighed, yanking the pink bird out of the case, only to find it kicking and laughing nonstop. Though he tried to pull its neck, the bird only continued to laugh, squirming and running in place.

The Queen of Hearts glared at the stubborn bird. "Silence!"

Even then, it kept on spouting noise until Donald, much like Riku, slammed its beak shut.

With the mallets all set up, the rabbit wandered over to the group, carrying a purple pillow. Four small balls sat on the pillow, each one matching the color of the mallets. Oddly, these balls were covered with fur and quills. Once the rabbit placed them in the ground, it became clear that these weren't just any balls. They were a bunch of sleepy hedgehogs. Didn't this count as animal abuse?

With her mallet in hand, the queen skipped up to her ball, a little, red hedgehog. Its eyes widened, and it ducked as the Queen slowly lowered the bird's head close to its rear. She shut her eyes and swung the bird by its legs, but she completely missed the mark. She did this once again, but it was _still_ no use. Her aim was _awful_; there was no way she'd win.

Unfortunately, the King scurried over to the ball and pushed it along. Gasping, the hedgehog curled up and shot forward, rolling rapidly towards the cards. As it flew on by, the cards hopped right on top of it, ensuring that she didn't miss a single goal. Several spades in the background cheered. Then, when the ball passed through its final target, it uncurled and plopped down on its chest.

Needless to say, the Queen of Hearts _beamed_ at the praise from the cards—and the King. She lifted one hand into the air, waving at her spectators before blowing them a kiss. Even Goofy joined in the praise, at least until Donald yanked him down to eye level and shook his head. In response, Goofy muttered a soft 'oops' and lowered his hands. Riku, too, shook his head at this sight, pointing at the nearby cards.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get sick of this queen," he said. "I bet she couldn't hit that ball even _with_ her eyes open."

Goofy frowned, taking his bird and stepping forward. "Careful, Riku. Ya wouldn't want to make her mad again! She's almost as bad as Donald on a bad day, a-hyuck!"

Groaning, Donald rolled his eyes. "Come on, Goofy. You're up!"

"I know!" Goofy continued walking until he reached his ball. He looked back to Donald and Riku and over to the Queen with a smile. "Here, lemme show ya how it's done!" Pulling his shoulders back, Goofy held up the bird, adding, "Ya gotta be loose, relax!" Taking a deep breath, he moved both his feet apart. "With your feet apart, and… Ten o' clock"—he began to move his bird into all sorts of directions as he spoke—"Two o' clock, quarter to three! Tour Jete—"

The Queen let out a groan, and her face reddened. "Will you get on with it?"

"Oops!" For a moment, Goofy paused, holding his bird above his head. "Sorry, ma'am!"

With a sheepish smile, Goofy held tightly onto the bird's legs and swung it straight for the ball. His aim was nearly spot on, but there was just one problem; right as the bird neared its target, it bent its neck up and out of the way. Briefly, Goofy stopped and scratched his head, but he didn't give up just yet. Instead, he gave the bird another swung.

But the bird still didn't cooperate. Tilting his head, Goofy brought his mallet to eye level.

"Gawrsh," he said, "can't ya work? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

But the bird's only response was more laughter. At this point the Queen stormed towards Goofy, placing both of her hands on her hips. She glared down at him, watching as Goofy frowned and pointed at the laughing bird. The Queen yanked the bird out of his hands and sneered.

"_You_, sir," she said, "forfeit your turn!"

The King trotted over to Goofy, giving him a gentle nudge. "Go on now, go on. By order of the King!"

With a soft moan, Goofy slowly made his way back to the others. He looked down at the ground, frowning as he stepped up to Riku and Donald. Both of them shot nasty glares at the Queen. Even if Goofy was kind of an idiot, how could a cheater like the Queen boss him around? Riku groaned and took a step forward, but Donald slid up in front of him, holding out an arm to the side.

"I'll go," he said. "She can cheat all she wants, but there's no way I'll let her treat Goofy like this!"

Shrugging, Riku stepped back, allowing Donald his turn.

Donald stomped on up to his ball, dragging the bird at his side. Before even lifting it, he gave the bird's neck a second tug to make it extra straight. From there, he wrapped his fingers around the two legs and pulled the bird up and over his head. Brow furrowed, he hopped up into the air, bringing the bird straight down at the ball—except, like Goofy's, it bent its neck away from its target. Its wings fluttered about, and instead of just missing the ball, it began to float in mid air, dragging Donald along with it. It dragged Donald's rear right along the grass until he held out both his feet to land and yanked the bird down.

Oh, but it didn't end there. Donald clutched tightly onto the bird's neck and shook it violently, muttering and squawking furiously. In return, the bird kicked about, and its tiny wings still fluttered as Donald shook and shook the creature left and right. After a few more shakes, he yanked its neck again and thrust it forward, but the ball hopped to the side when the beak neared its back. This prompted Donald to go off on an insane rant, until the Queen interrupted him.

"Enough! You forfeit your turn, just like that blithering imbecile before you!"

Without another word, Donald pulled his bird up close, looked it in the eye, and then threw it at the case. After that, he stomped back over to Riku and Goofy with his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"That little…" His face turned beet read, and he pointed at the remaining ball. "Your turn, Riku. Let's get this over with."

Smirking, Riku tossed his bird aside. "Don't worry," he said. "I've got an idea."

With the bird out of the way, Riku held out his hand and summoned the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy both gasped, but soon the two of them grinned right at him; they must've caught on. After all, if the Queen could cheat, why couldn't he? Lowering the Keyblade to his side, Riku stepped up to his ball. He smirked at the Queen, who gnashed her teeth. Then, he slammed his weapon against the ball, sending it flying toward the goals.

But things didn't go as planned. As the ball neared its first goal, the card immediately flattened itself on the ground, making the ball roll right over it. Other cards hopped out of its path or slid to the side. Soon the ball missed one goal, then two, and then three! The fourth card flattened itself much like the first, but when the ball neared the fifth it didn't roll past it or over it; no, this ball actually made it through the goal! The ball bumped into a rosebush, and then the little hedgehog held up its paws and giggled. Dismissing the Keyblade again, Riku approached the Queen and crossed his arms.

But the Queen showed no sign of amusement. No, she _glared_ and pointed at Riku before turning to the last card, the very card that allowed the ball to pass through. Rather than yelling just yet, she stomped right on up to that card, grabbed it by the arm, and pulled it up real close. The card winced, slowly bringing both of its hands together and twiddling its thumbs as the Queen locked eyes with it. Then, she threw the card back to the ground and pointed at the spades.

"Off with his head!"

The King darted around, shouting orders at the card soldiers. "Off with his head, off with his head!" He reached out with his fan and began waving it around. "By order of the King, you heard what she said!"

Two spades emerged from the group, marching side-by-side. One spade grabbed the guilty card's left arm, while the other grabbed the right. The two spades silently dragged it along; as they left the field, the card gazed back at its comrades with tears running down its cheeks. The other cards, however, didn't display a single sign of sympathy.

With that out of the way, the Queen stomped on up to Riku, puffing out her chest and leering down at him. Even then, he continued to smirk, leaning right in her face. He kind of expected this.

She took a deep breath and said, "What did you think you were doing? That is not how you play croquet!"

"So?" Riku shook his head, taking a step to the side. "I figured I'd beat you at your own game… _cheating._ Might as well level the playing field somehow."

Goofy stepped forward, frowning. "Riku's right! Those mallets weren't even cooperatin'! How're we supposed to play when we can't even hit the balls?"

"And who ever heard of playing croquet with birds?" Donald leaned forward with a scowl, tapping a webbed foot. "This whole thing's cheap!"

The Queen opened and closed her fists, glancing from Riku, to Goofy, and then to Donald with a grimace. "You…all of you! How _dare _you question me?"

Riku laughed, leaning forward with both hands held out. "Hey, you said it yourself. All ways are your way… I'd say that includes cheating."

"Why…!" The Queen tensed up again, raising a finger to her neck and dragging it across. "I've had enough! Off with their heads, all of—"

Suddenly, a voice began to sing, _"He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought…"_

Two bright, yellow eyes appeared on top of the Queen's crown, followed by an enormous grin._ "So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought." _Several purple rings appeared, followed by the plump, furry body of a cat.

The Cheshire cat gazed down at the Queen and laughed, watching as she shrieked, flailing her arms about in an attempt to remove him from her head. Still, he stayed put, shifting his gaze to Riku, Donald and Goofy. Then, he said…

"She's gone, you know."

Goofy placed a hand to his chin, staring at the cat. "Who's gone?"

The Cat shook his head, moving to lie down atop the Queen's crown. "Why, Alice," he said, raising a paw in the air. "In other words… the 'culprit'!"

All at once, the Queen stopped in her tracks and let out a scream. "What?"

"Who? Where? Why?" He lowered his paw and shook his head. "Or perhaps how? Whatever answers you seek, look to the shadows. That's certainly what he did."

Riku gasped, and his eyes widened. "He?"

With a flick of his tail, the cat said, "You might know him. Short, careless, and far too nice for his own good! He could stand to be a bit more… _mad_."

Short, careless, too nice for his own good… That description fit Sora to a T. Did that mean he was here, too? But if that was the case, why would he even—

Riku took off running without as much as a warning. He couldn't afford to stay here if his best friend was around. From behind, he heard Donald's obnoxious squawking and overheard the Queen shouting orders, but he didn't look back. There just wasn't time. He _had_ to catch up somehow.

He rushed through the maze at a brisk pace, not even bothering to check his surroundings. While he occasionally ran into a few dead ends, it didn't take him very long to return to the courtyard. That's when he stopped and fell to his knees.

An empty cage lay on its side. The lock sat a few feet away. There was no sign of Alice anywhere… or Sora.

All of the sudden, it felt like he had a ton of bricks on his shoulders. What if the cat was right?

What if Sora did kidnap her?

_**TO BE**__**CONTINUE**_**D**

**End Note: **Eeeyup, Disney references up the wazoo here. The croquet scene is one of my favorites in the movie, and if you squint, you might find some nods to another Disney film.


	9. Teamwork and Trickery

**Chapter 9: Teamwork and Trickery**

"Oh, goodness! Could you please slow down?"

Sora ducked beneath the doors of the bizarre room, chewing on a cookie as he rushed into the hall. This time, however, he wasn't alone. As he hurried towards the entrance, he held tightly onto Alice's hand. He'd managed to rescue her while the Queen and her soldiers were off somewhere else, but he couldn't afford to sit still at a time like this! For all he knew, she could be following right behind them. There was no way he'd risk Alice's safety for convenience.

Looking back at Alice, though, he said between chews, "Uh, s'rry! But we've godda— " he paused briefly, swallowing, "We've gotta get outta here! It'll be okay, though! You'll see."

"But what are we running from?" Alice frowned. "Why, that old queen is busy playing croquet with that other boy!"

Sora stopped in his tracks, looking back at Alice with a puzzled expression. "Other boy? What d'you mean?"

"Well," said Alice, placing her pinky to her chin, "a strange boy and his companions tried to stop the trial, but that Queen… oh, it was dreadful! She sent her cards to behead them, but they were far too strong. It was almost like magic!"

Frowning, Sora picked up the pace again, while Alice followed beside him. "But what did he look like?"

Alice raised a brow, tilting her head up in thought. "Well, he had the most peculiar hair… silver, and very long for a boy! Why, he—"

They reached the end of the hall when several green flames emerged from the floor, burning higher and higher with a fierce crackle. Maleficent emerged from the flames with a faint smile on her face. In one hand she held her staff, and she beckoned for Sora and Alice to come closer.

Sora remained perfectly still at first. Silver hair… _long _silver hair! It had to be Riku, there was no doubt about it. But, wait, did that mean he just missed him? First Kairi, and now this! What was he gonna do? It took a soft tap on the shoulder from Alice to bring him back to reality.

"Here she is." Stepping forward, Sora let go of Alice's hand and smiled. "I rescued her, see? And get this, Maleficent… she says she saw someone with silver hair!" Grinning a little, he closed one hand into a fist and raised it up into the air. "That means that Riku might be here!"

"Riku?" Alice looked to Sora, tilting her head again. "Is he a friend of yours?" Pausing, she looked back to Maleficent and slowly curtsied. "Hello, miss… Maleficent?"

Stepping forward, Maleficent placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and said, "Hello, child." She turned to Sora, adding, "So she encountered one of your dear friends. Oh, what a shame, then, that we have to leave so soon. "

"Leave?" Sora frowned, looking down at the floor. "But if it _is _Riku, then maybe I can find him, and he can come with us! Then we can find—"

Shaking her head, Maleficent raised her staff into the air. "There's simply no time. If we stay much longer, then the Queen will doubtlessly send reinforcements of the _darkest _variety. I'm sure you're familiar with the creatures that attacked your home."

Sora gasped, peering up at Maleficent. "You mean those monsters? I… I guess," – he drooped a little—"we can go. But how will I know when he'll turn up next? If that's really him, I mean."

"Worry not," she said. "As a reward for your heroism, I will ensure that you are reunited with your friends in due time."

Alice folded her hands together and frowned. "But where are we going?"

"To a wondrous place," Maleficent said, tapping her staff against the floor. "You shall see very soon, my dear."

Flames burst up from the floor once again, crackling and smoking as they encircled Sora, Alice, and Maleficent. Alice gasped as the fire wrapped itself around her ankles. Sora closed his eyes and frowned while the flames crawled up his legs. Maleficent, on the other hand, continued to smile when the flames swallowed her entire form from the bottom of her cloak to the tip of her horns. Before long the flames covered their entire bodies, slowly beginning to fade as they left the strange and unusual Wonderland to return to Maleficent's stronghold.

**x.x.x**

Alice was nowhere in sight. The only evidence of her escape was the busted cage and the lock beside it. With no witnesses besides the Cat, Riku, Donald, and Goofy quickly returned to the Bizarre Room. It didn't take long to get there, but when they did, they still didn't find any leads. The whole place was completely deserted; no Heartless attacked, and that Doorknob was still fast asleep.

With a groan, Riku climbed onto a chair and crossed his arms. Donald and Goofy followed close behind. Together, they skimmed the room for any unusual signs. Unfortunately, they still didn't find anything. Sure, Alice and the boy could be hiding somewhere, but was it really worth the effort to skim every nook and cranny? They probably left already, and it'd be hard to catch up at this rate.

Riku looked up at the table when a familiar voice started singing again.

"_And, as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame…" _In the midst of his song, the Cheshire Cat appeared, resting his face in his paws. _"Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came!" _

Donald sneered at the Cat's singing. "Whaddaya talking about this time?

"Oh, nothing," said the cat, "and everything. That's for you to decide. Either way, I suggest you climb up here, that is, if you wish to enjoy the view."

"What's there _to_ view?" Riku rolled his eyes. "So far, there's been no sign of Alice or _anyone _else, not even the 'shadows'."

The Cat laughed. "Didn't you know? Shadows just _love_ the light. The brighter the light, the stronger the shadow… Allow me to demonstrate." With a snap of his fingers, the Cheshire Cat summoned a small flame in the palm of his hand, holding it still for a moment. "Now is the time to jump, you know."

Riku rolled his eyes. "So you can make fire, so what? I still don't see any shadows."

"Mmm, not yet, anyway." Lifting his hand, the Cheshire Cat tossed the small flame up at one of the lights on the ceiling. The light flashed, and an enormous shadow appeared on the ground.

The shadow peeled away from the floor, stretching into a tall, lanky shape. It juggled two purple batons with its papery arms, and its hook-like feet scraped the ground as it trudged towards the table. Its head was made up of several faces stacked on top of each other, and its whole body had a black and red motif. It moved slowly and steadily, bobbing up and down with each step. Whatever this thing was, it sure didn't look stable.

At the sight of the Heartless, Riku instantly jumped back, followed by Donald and Goofy. They drew their weapons and turned their attention to the Cheshire cat, who continued to laze about.

"I hope you've prepared for the worst," he said. "If not? Too bad!"

"Why, you…!" Donald pointed his staff at the Cat. "You tricked us, didn't you?"

"Tricked?" The Cat shook his head, repositioning himself so that he stood on his hind legs. "Perhaps, perhaps not, but you know…" he pointed down to Riku, "you _might_ be needing this."

The Heartless continued to approach. It lumbered slowly but persistently, forcing Riku, Donald, and Goofy to move further back. Oddly, it turned away from the trio and stomped over to the stove, juggling with each step. All the while, the Cheshire Cat slid over to the table's edge and leaned down, pointing his paw at Riku. A faint blue light spread from the cat's claw and to Riku's Keyblade, while a cold chill swept around him. Small snowflakes fell from the tip and onto the floor, melting instantly. Both Donald and Goofy leaned over the Keyblade, and Goofy chuckled.

"Gawrsh," he said, "new magic! Guess that feller ain't so bad after all."

Nodding, Donald turned to the Heartless and raised his staff. "Looks like it'll come in handy, too. See for yourselves!"

Flames from the stove ignited the batons, and the Heartless headed back towards the table. Raising its arms, it hurled several fireballs at the trio, forcing them to scurry out of its path. The constant barrage of flames kept them on their toes, forcing them to hide beneath the chairs and within the fireplace to avoid being torched. Ducking below the table, Donald hurled frozen crystals at the baton. As the ice clusters collided with their target, the flames died down.

One of them burned brightly. Though Riku tried to douse its flames with blizzard magic, only fire emerged from the Keyblade's tip. He tried again and again, but each time he flung flames at the Heartless. Then, when it came close enough, it swung its burning baton right at him; he just barely managed to deflect the blow, leaping back to gain some distance.

Why wouldn't the magic work? It'd been a cinch to unleash his fire magic from the get-go. How could blizzard spells be any different? There had to be a trick to it. Some way to toggle spells the way that Donald did so effortlessly. Off to the side, he caught Donald firing more frozen blasts up at the Heartless' chest. Goofy followed it up by hurling his shield at its legs; it bounced off. Groaning, Riku rushed back into the fray.

As he dashed towards the Heartless, he dragged the Keyblade's tip against the floor. Then, when he came close enough, he leaped into the air, driving his weapon against the bottom of its torso. It just barely collided, making the Heartless bob back and forth, flailing its paper thin arms. Then, it bent down and struck Riku's back, sending him flying towards a wall. He managed to land on his feet, crouching before he slipped out of the path of its dangerous flame attacks.

He tried to strike its body again, but the Heartless stomped out of the way; it stood way too tall to get a clear shot. While he tried to nail its loop-shaped legs, striking the knees did absolutely nothing. The Heartless swiped its batons once more, and Riku hopped out of the way. If he was going to nail this thing, he'd need to get up higher or drag it down to his level.

_CLANG! _The force of Goofy's shield sent the Heartless down on its knees, and it sat motionless for a few short moments. In that time, he and Donald lashed out at its torso with magic and fierce combos. It was wide open, ready for attacks… No way he'd miss his chance. When Riku neared the helpless Heartless he spun around, driving the Keyblade right into its chest. Then, he shoved it forward. The Heartless fell backwards, but then it sprung back to its feet and slammed both its weapons into the ground.

A blazing shockwave knocked Riku flat against one of the chairs. Flames danced around his shirt, and he had no choice but to stop, drop, and roll. He took a deep breath and got back on his feet, watching the Heartless trudge closer and closer. Up above, he heard someone whistle.

"Hey, Riku!"

Riku looked up, eying Donald, who motioned him over with the wave of his hand. He stood on top of the table and fired away with his icy spells.

"Up here, hurry!"

Nodding, Riku made a made a mad dash for the table. When he reached the top, he stood by Donald's side and watched the Heartless carefully. Taking a quick glance at his Keyblade, he tried to fire a blizzard spell again; just like before, he shot flames. It _still_ didn't make sense! If he could just get the spell down…

Donald tapped him on the shoulder. "Riku, focus!" He pointed his staff at the Heartless and blasted it with another spell. The ice crystals wrapped around the Heartless' torso, freezing it for a split second. "Blizzard magic's a lot tougher to use. You've gotta _really_ picture the ice freezing your enemies."

"You make it sound _so_ easy." Focus… Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So he'd have to picture the spell overtaking the Heartless. It wasn't a matter of flinging his weapon around. In the back of his mind, he pictured ice crystals overwhelming his enemy, stopping it dead in his tracks.

"Now's your chance!"

The Heartless raised both its batons, ready to pound them into the table. That's when Riku rushed over to the edge and slammed the Keyblade against its chest. A white glow at the tip spread all around its body, coiling around its shoulders and reaching for its arms. Large chunks of ice formed in place of the glow, freezing the Heartless in place. Then, he sent it toppling backwards with a powerful swing.

Goofy hurried over, as the Heartless fell to its knees once more. Riku and Donald soon joined him on the floor. Together, they furiously struck, hammered, slashed, and bashed the Heartless with all their might. Donald clobbered its face with his staff, while Goofy slid behind it and delivered a spinning blow. Eventually, the ice broke, and the Heartless got back on its feet. Luckily, its movements slowed tremendously; it was probably running out of steam.

Slowly and steadily, the Heartless approached the stove, lighting its batons ablaze. Donald reached over to Riku's arm, dragging him down to eye level. He pointed his staff at the Heartless.

"Let's get 'em! If we both use our magic, that oughta finish it off."

Riku nodded. It was worth a shot. Even if he couldn't stand Donald, he _was_ a powerful magician. If the two combined their power, they'd probably turn it into a giant icicle. Smirking, Riku readied his weapon, focusing hard on his magic once more. The Heartless turned away from the stove and headed their way. That's when they both unleashed a whirlwind of ice and snow that flew forward and engulfed the Heartless from head to toe.

Its body froze completely. Icicles crept down its limbs, while frost coated its many faces. The Heartless stiffly wobbled back and forth, and then it fell forward, shattering into a million pieces as it hit the ground. Each of its remaining pieces melted away into a black, bubbling ooze. A glowing heart flew through the air and vanished. Finally, they'd trashed the Trickmaster.

"We did it!" Goofy hopped up and down with an enormous smile on his face. "Y'know, we really make a great team once we start workin' together like this!"

Donald nodded, stepping closer to the table. "I hate to admit it," he said, "but you're right." Stopping for a moment, he looked back at Riku with a small smile on his beak. "Not bad for a first time! If you keep at it, you'll be usin' Blizzaga in no time! But…" His smile waned, and his expression shifted into a sneer. "You better get your act together, Riku. We could've gotten in big trouble, you know!"

Riku groaned, joining Donald by the table. "But we didn't." He climbed up onto the chair, then to the tabletop. "Anyway, looks like Alice is gone, Cat. Now what do you—"

He looked around, but the Cat was nowhere to be found. Not even his toothy grin appeared, and he sure wasn't singing Jabberwocky any more. Frowning, Riku stepped over to the 'Drink Me' bottle and surveyed the area. Donald and Goofy joined him. No matter where they looked, they found no sign of the Cheshire Cat. Once again, they were on their own.

"Gawrsh, looks like that Cat feller left. He didn't even say goodbye!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Groaning, Riku turned to face the golden box next to the bottle. The cookies inside it said "Eat Me". So if drinking the bottle made them small, maybe a cookie would bring them back to their regular sizes. If that was the case… Riku leaned over the edge of the box and scooped up a cookie.

"Anyway, we might as well get going, and I think…" He stumbled a bit, dropping the cookie on the table's surface, "This cookie might just get us back to the right size."

Kneeling down, Goofy reached for the cookie and ripped off a small chunk. "I guess it's worth a try!" He slipped the chunk into his mouth, making a pleased noise as he chewed. "Gawrf, it tafstes greaff!"

As soon as he swallowed, Goofy rapidly started growing. He let out a loud yelp as he grew, stumbling down from the table and collapsing on the floor. There he kept growing until he finally reached his regular size. With a soft moan, he stood up, and his eyes whirled around in dizziness. Both Riku and Donald tore off their own cookie chunks and gobbled them down. Like Goofy, they returned to their original sizes in a heartbeat.

And it was then that the Doorknob spoke again.

"I'll say," he said, "can't you keep it down? I'm having a difficult time sleeping with all that racket out there."

The trio turned their attention to the Doorknob, which let out another yawn. His mouth opened wide, revealing a keyhole inside. Before he knew it, Riku felt himself being jerked towards the Keyhole as a bright, white light formed around the Keyblade's tip. Stars floated all around it, and a beam of flew right into the Doorknob's mouth. Following the sound of a soft click, the light began to fade, and the Keyhole vanished completely. Then, the Doorknob shut its mouth and drifted back into sleep.

Holding out the Keyblade, Riku said, "What was that about?" It didn't make sense. Sure, his weapon was a key and all, but what was that light, and why did that Keyhole just… disappear? Frowning, he looked over to Donald and Goofy, who both shrugged.

"Beats me," said Donald, stepping away from the door, "but I'm guessin' it's got something to do with what the King said. The Key to our Survival… maybe we can ask Leon the next time we see him. He'd know!"

"Yeah…" Riku began to walk towards the room's entrance, dismissing the Keyblade. He continued to frown as he neared the exit, but not because of the Doorknob. Not even close. Cracking the door open just a smidge, he said, "You know, I wonder who that boy was. The one they kept talking about. It wasn't just the cat… the Doorknob said something about him, too."

"Probably one of the bad guys." Goofy followed Riku to the door, and Donald trailed close behind him. "Sounds to me like he captured that poor Alice girl! And that Cat did say somethin' about them shadows…"

"Anyway, let's get goin'. We've still got a lot of worlds to see, and the King's counting on us!"

**x.x.x**

When Maleficent led Sora back into the chapel, he quickly discovered that they weren't alone. A big, round table sat at the center of the room, covered by a purple cloth. And that's not all! Several different people sat around it. They weren't like anything he'd ever seen before! As Sora crept closer to the table, he looked all around, gasping at the strange and especially _cool_ people all around him.

First he spotted what looked like a pirate captain. He wore a huge, feathered hat on his head and a bright red coat. In fact, his whole outfit was a mix of reds and whites. The pirate wore one of those funny scarf things around his neck, and his black hair reached down to his shoulders. What _really_ stood out about him, though, was the razor-sharp hook replacing his left hand.

A really skinny man stood right next to him. He wore a big, black turban on his head, a cape that reached down to his feet, and a black and red robe. Oh, and his shoes were curled at the toes. Compared to the pirate, he looked almost scary with his beady little eyes and twisted looking beard. He sneered as Sora approached, clutching his golden, cobra staff tightly in hand.

As he came closer, Sora spotted two very strange people. One of them looked like he was made out of a potato sack! His huge, round body was held up by two stubby little legs, and his arms looked pretty stubby, too. His eyes were empty holes, and his lips looked like they had stitching all over them. Next to him sat a plump woman with purple skin and short, white hair. She wore a shell around her neck and red lipstick, but what _really_ stood out about her were the tentacles. It looked like she was part squid! Or maybe octopus.

Finally, next to the… sack stood one final addition to the group. He was a tall and pale man with _flames_ for hair! His skin was kind of blue, and his eyes a bright yellow. For clothes, he wore a black toga with a single skull emblem by his right shoulder. He stood with his arms crossed as Sora and Maleficent finally reached the table.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped and grinned at the people all around him. "So these are your friends, Maleficent?"

"_Friends?_" The strange sack laughed, dropping both a pair dice on the table as he watched Sora with a grin. "You think I'd be friends with these—"

The man in the turban quickly turned to the sack, stepping up to him with a sneer. "Silence," he said in a quiet whisper. "Surely you recall what Maleficent told us earlier." The bag groaned, while the man in the turban turned to face Sora, a twisted smile lining his face. "Yes, we are… _friends_ of Maleficent, and you must be the boy. She spoke so _fondly _of you."

"Really?"

"Of course," said the purple woman, lacing her fingers together. "Why, it sounds like you're quite the _hero, _short stuff."

Sora laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I dunno about _that…_"

Smiling, Maleficent stepped past Sora, stopping behind the others at the table. She raised a hand into the air, gesturing towards all the people around her.

"The beings you see are not unlike yourself. At one point or another, they were dignified heroes of their worlds, each with their own goals and ambitions…" She quickly looked back at the group, watching as some, like the fire-headed man gave her irritated looks. In return, the pressed a finger to her lips and returned her attention to Sora. "Unfortunately, not all stories have a happy ending, nor does every hero triumph over evil. Take this man—" – she motioned towards the pirate—"for example. Once a proud, pirate captain, he lost his hand thanks to the antics of a cruel child by the name of Peter Pan."

Gasping, Sora immediately turned to the pirate. "Is that really true?"

Instantly the pirate slammed his hand on the table. "Every last word! That blasted Pan didn't just _take _me hand, he feed it to a crocodile that's hunted me ever since!"

Sora frowned, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile, Maleficent continued. "As for this woman…" She pointed to the purple woman, who smiled in return. "At one point in time, she was the proud ruler of a land called Atlantica. However, she was banished by the cruel tyrant known as King Triton, who stole the crown."

"You've got that right!" Frowning, the woman pushed herself away from the table. "And why, you ask? Old Triton was _afraid_, when all I did was _help_ those poor, unfortunate souls in the kingdom!"

"That's so not fair!" Looking up, Sora continued glared at no one in particular, and he crossed his arms with a huff. "You guys don't seem that bad! Maybe a little different, but you're so _cool!_" He stepped closer to the table, pointing to the pirate. "I never thought I'd actually see a _pirate_ for real, and you…" Turning away from the pirate, he faced the man with the flaming hair. "Your hair's _awesome! _Is that real fire?"

Chuckling, the man said, "Well, what can I say? When you're hot, you're hot."

Stepping away from the table, Maleficent approached Sora with a smile. "Each of us share a common goal; we wish to create a miracle, one that will affect all worlds. To do this…" Pausing, she turned back to the table, as a dim, green light appeared on the center. The light revealed an image of Alice, and Sora quietly frowned. "We desperately need your help."

Sora peered up at Maleficent, bringing a hand to his chest. "But what about Riku and Kairi? You said that if I saved Alice—"

"Fear not, my dear child. We will gladly reunite you with your friends once we uncover their location." Maleficent shook her head, pointing at image on the table. "Consider this a mere request, a favor, if you will… And besides, in doing so, you will become an even greater hero than you are now."

For a moment, Sora remained silent, gazing down at the floor. This was all so weird. All these strangers wanted him to save the world? Real heroes that got the short end of the stick… were they really counting on him? What could he do that they couldn't?

On the other hand, he really enjoyed his adventures in Wonderland, even if it was kind of a bumpy ride. He got to see a new world, meet all kinds of new people, and he saved the life of a girl who could've lost her head thanks to that mean Queen. If helping these guys meant seeing even more worlds, it'd probably be a lot of fun. And if Alice saw Riku in Wonderland, maybe he'd bump into him, too! This really seemed like a win-win situation. He'd help out some heroes, explore new places, and be a hero. A _real _hero!

It took a moment, but he soon turned back to Maleficent with a huge grin.

"I'll do it."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**End Note: **It just keeps getting worse for poor ol' Sora, eh? Riku, meanwhile, is totally clueless. Next up, I'm covering Olympus Coliseum, which was… honestly? The hardest world to change up. The differences there will be more subtle, since the world itself is small and has only a few characters. Eh, what can ya do?


	10. Let the Games Begin!

**Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin!**

Business as usual returned to the Gummi Ship once the trio left Wonderland. Just like before, Donald sat down at the driver's seat and fiddled with the controls as they drifted through space. Occasionally he'd pull a few levers and press a few buttons, firing a blast from the ship's artillery on the off chance that floating space debris or Heartless Ships whizzed by. Whenever the ship blasted these targets, Riku would shift forward and focus on the window. It _was_ pretty cool to watch, after all.

Unfortunately, the coast seemed clear at the moment, and the only interesting sights outside were the large, floating rings. Groaning, he watched as Donald drove straight through the center of the rings. It didn't make much sense… How did those rings even get out there? Whatever the case, he quickly turned away from the window and leaned back in his seat.

Goofy, on the other hand, pulled out a small object from his pocket and fiddled around. He held it right up to his eyes, tilting it in various directions, occasionally making a soft 'hmm' as he looked it over. He'd pause briefly, looking up to the radar to assist Donald, but for the past several minutes he'd been focusing on the little block. Heaving a sigh, Riku turned to Goofy. Not like he had anything better to do, and right now that block looked ten times more interesting than a bunch of floating rings.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Huh?" Goofy looked back at Riku and lowered his hand. He then raised it again, smiling. "Oh, this? It's somethin' I picked up on the way outta Wonderland! Looks like a Gummi Block."

"A Gummi Block?" Quickly, Donald fiddled with the controls, setting the ship to autopilot. He then spun around to face the others. "Lemme see it, Goofy."

With a nod, Goofy reached over to Donald and dropped the small block in his hand. "Here ya go!"

Like Goofy, Donald held block close to his face, moving it around between his fingers. He gave it a light squeeze, and then a shake before placing it in his other hand and holding it up above his head. After turning it around in his hand a bit more, he lowered the block and handed it back to Goofy, shaking his head.

"I dunno about this one, Goofy. I've never seen this kind of block before." Placing a hand against his beak, Donald leaned towards Goofy with a frown. "It must be from another ship! But who else could've—wait!"

Goofy gasped. "Do ya think?"

"What are you guys talking about this time?"

Donald turned to Riku and waved his finger, giving a smug little grin. "Goofy might've found us a clue! There's no way that Gummi Block is ours, but it might be the King's. That means he might've been in Wonderland after all!"

"And we missed him." Riku shook his head. "So, what now?"

"Well," Goofy pointed to the radar, "we're headin' to the next world now… What's it called? Alley… uh."

"You mean Olympus!" Donald rolled his eyes. "According to this, the next world's called 'Olympus Coliseum'. Sounds like there's some kinda tournament there."

"A tournament, huh?" Grinning, Riku looked over to the screen, thinking this over. Back home, he only ever competed with kids his age. Even then, he'd trained so hard that Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie couldn't hold a candle to him. Three-on-one matches were nothing to him, and Sora? Hah, he never stood a chance. The only time he'd ever lost a fight was when he went up against Leon, but he'd learned some new tricks since then. A _real _tournament would put those skills to the test. How could they pass it up?

Donald turned back to the controls. "Don't go getting your hopes up, Riku. We probably won't have time to compete."

"Heh, right."

And, just like that, the ship quieted down. Donald pressed a few more buttons, returning the ship to manual controls, while Goofy tucked the block away and scooted up to the edge of his seat. With nothing else to do, Riku watched the window as the ship cruised through space. More of those annoying rings appeared. As Donald drove, he slid up through one hoop and down through the next. Several chunks of space rocks appeared, and Donald blasted them to smithereens.

Further along, several small, purple ships appeared and launched an array of lasers. Glaring at his attackers, Donald swerved the ship out of the lasers' path, firing right back at them. Some of the enemy lasers did hit, making the ship rattle and shake, but Donald continued to fly forward at full speed. His constant use of the ship's weaponry decimated the enemy ships, leaving nothing but Gummi Blocks in their place.

Eying the blocks, Donald pulled back another lever. The engines roared, and the ship quickly revved forward. It picked up each of the blocks, and when another loop came into view, Donald dove straight through it. More enemy ships and meteors showed up, but a few blasts trashed them in the blink of an eye. After two more ships went down in a fiery explosion, the radar began to blink. They were nearing the next world.

Unlike wonderland, this world looked pretty plain. No colored patterns or crazy hedge mazes appeared. Instead, an enormous building appeared atop a floating chunk of sand. The building's architecture looked like something out of an ancient culture, with its ornate columns and golden statues of warriors with massive swords. Riku grinned as they approached this new world. Two smaller statues appeared next to the coliseum, carrying spears instead of sword. As a whole, the place practically _screamed_ battles and war.

Stroking his chin, Goofy turned to Donald. "Gee, looks like this world's actually got an entrance!"

"Good! That means we won't have to use the transport this time."

Riku sat up in his seat, continuing to look out the window. "So if we're not supposed to meddle, how exactly would you explain this ship? Place looks kind of ancient."

"That's an easy one!" Donald winked, as he continued to steer the ship closer to the world. "We'll just keep our ship right outside the entrance. Looks like there's plenty of room down there!"

"Just like Traverse Town, huh?"

The ship slowly approached the Coliseum, bringing its features into full view. Four enormous stone walls surrounded the coliseum, each wall with several little holes on the lower level and pillars towards the top of the walls. An enormous door stood at the front wall, which was probably the entrance. Much like the rest of the architecture, stone pillars sat at the base of the door, which bore lightning-bold decorations. Oddly, while the rest of the Coliseum's structures seemed to be made of stone and metal, the door was made of wood.

Donald landed the Gummi Ship just a few yards away from the door.. Upon hitting the ground, he undid his seatbelt and pushed himself up and out of his seat. Rather than press any more buttons, he raised a hand, motioning over to the door. Nodding, Goofy left his seat and headed right over to Donald. It wasn't long before Riku got up and stood right behind them. In a new world with a fighting tournament, there was no way he'd stall.

Grasping at the handle, Donald looked back at the others. "Here we go. Let's try to keep this quick, okay?"

"I don't know," said Riku, shaking his head. "The last two worlds weren't exactly _quick. _If there were Heartless there, they're probably here, too."

"If the Heartless show up, then we'll take care of 'em." Turning back to the door, Donald pulled on the handle and slipped through the door. "But let's try not to start anything."

They stepped out into the sand, gazing up at the enormous stone walls all around the Coliseum. The front wall reached high into the sky, towering above the trio. Sand colored bricks made up its outer structure, save for the columns, which were smoother and paler by comparison. Grinning, Riku marched right up to the entrance, shoving the door wide open. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he stopped and stared.

There it was, the Coliseum.

It looked even cooler up close. Just like the surrounding walls, the Coliseum reached high above him. The two, golden statues stood facing one another, and their swords formed an "X" shape above a set of large, double doors. Just like the door behind him, they bore lightning-shaped emblems. Six stone columns surrounded this entrance, and as he stepped closer, Riku caught sight of a few burning braziers at the statues' feet.

Without anywhere else to go, it only made sense to head straight for the Coliseum itself. After all, the world looked pretty small. Even smaller than the islands and Traverse Town. If the main draw was competition and fierce battles, they'd just have to step up to the plate and jump right into the fray.

Donald groaned, following Riku to the Coliseum's doors. "I guess we've got no choice but to head in. If the King was out here, we would've known by now."

Stopping right next to Donald, Goofy said, "Gawrsh, does that mean we're gonna be enterin' the tournament here?"

Shrugging, Donald looked up at the doors, placing a hand to his beak. "Well," he said, "it's either that or we leave, and we can't risk missing him again! For all we know, he could've entered, anyway."

"So we'll kill two birds with one stone." Moving up the steps, Riku leaned up against one of the doors, motioning for Donald and Goofy to follow. "C'mon."

Donald and Goofy nodded, following Riku up the steps. With that, he pushed both doors right open, and together they stepped inside.

Much like the outside, sandy bricks lined the Coliseum's walls, which were each held up by a single pillar. A small shelf sat along the right and left walls, which housed a few trophies of different sizes and shapes. Another brazier burned between these trophies, and a stone pedestal sat just a few feet away. Over at the far end of the room, Riku caught sight of a rule board dangling by what appeared to be another entrance. A second pedestal rested just below the board, but what _really_caught his eye was the guy standing on top of it.

A strange, little man fiddled with the rule board. He was fat, hairy, and balding, by the looks of it. While that might not sound strange on its own, the guy had the fuzzy, rear end of a goat complete with hooves and a scruffy tail. Two stubby little horns poked out of his head, and the tips of his ears looked pointed. In other words, he was a satyr, and even as Riku and the others crept closer, he kept fiddling away at the rule board without a word.

At first, Riku just stared at the satyr. He sure looked strange, after all… even if he'd already seen talking Doorknobs, cards, and animals. Still, if he was messing with the rule board, maybe he could get them squared away for the tournament. It was worth a shot.

"Hey," he said. "You the guy in charge?"

"What?" The satyr whirled around to face Riku and the others. He looked Riku over before placing a hand on his hip. "That's right, but what are you doing here?"

"Well," said Goofy, "we're here to enter the tournament, a-hyuck!"

"That's right." Donald grinned. "So how do we get in?"

"_Get in?" _The satyr burst into laughter, shaking his head. "What makes you think you've got what it takes?" Hopping down from the pedestal, he walked right up to Riku before circling around Donald and Goofy. "These here games are for heroes only."

Donald rolled his eyes, crossing both his arms. "Yeah, and we're standing right in front of you. Right, Goofy?"

"Yup!" Goofy smiled, draping an arm over Riku's shoulder. "'specially Riku! He's the Keybearer, ya know."

Groaning, Riku squirmed out of Goofy's grip. He looked down at the satyr, and then he summoned the Keyblade with a smirk. "Goofy's right. I'd say this Keyblade pretty much _proves_ it."

Briefly, the satyr looked over the Keyblade. "A _Keyblade_, huh?" He began to walk around Riku, stopping back in front of him… and then he shook his head. "Hah! Two words, kid: You ain't the first."

Goofy counted the words on his fingers, looking at the satyr with a puzzled look. "But that's four—"

Meanwhile, Riku's eyes widened. More Keybearers… then maybe—

"You mean there are others?"

"Oh, sure." The satyr motioned towards the blocked entrance. "I saw a couple of 'em a few years back. Good kids, they had real heart, that's for sure. Especially that one kid… what was his name?" Pausing, he shook his head. "Anyway, my point is, it's gonna take a lot more than that Key to be a true hero."

Riku dismissed the Keyblade, rolling his eyes. "What else could there be? It's not like I'm weak."

"What _else?_" Again, the satyr shook his head. "Kid, if you're asking, then that just proves my point." He sighed, looking the trio over again, watching as Donald groaned and Goofy scratched at his head. Then he stepped over to the entrance. "Tell ya what. I'll let you guys do some training in the Coliseum. Just something to get you on the right track."

"Training? Seriously?" Riku sneered, placing a hand on his hip. "Look, you can keep your stupid training. I don't need it."

Donald closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah! We'd just be wasting our time." Crossing his arms, he stomped over to the exit. "Come on, let's get goin'. We don't need to prove anything to this guy."

Frowning, Goofy followed Donald to the door before looking back at the satyr. "Gawrsh," he said. "Sorry for buggin' you!"

Riku sighed, but he, too, headed for the door. "There goes _that _plan."

Without another word, they shoved the doors open and stormed down the steps. If all they could do was train, what point was there in sticking around? Donald would probably complain about the King, and it's not like Riku wanted to waste time with child's play. He'd spent _years _training back home, even if it was with a wooden sword. Why take a step forward, only to take two steps back? It'd only slow him down.

They got about halfway to the world's entrance before a voice from behind stopped them in their tracks.

"Whoa there, shortie. Where you headed?"

When they turned around, the trio came face-to-face with a strange looking man. His toothy smile and pale, blue skin gave him an eerie appearance. Combined with his pitch black toga and flaming hair, the guy looked like something out of a kid's worst nightmare. It didn't help that he looked right at them with a pair of yellow eyes, and his face was awfully skinny, too. But despite his creepy appearance, he grinned at the group and idly waved a hand in the air.

Riku groaned, and he pointed at the door. "Out of here, where else? If we can't compete, there's no point in sticking around."

The flaming man smirked, stepping right up to Riku. "What, so you're gonna let that old goat show you the door? Well, hey, if you're a quitter, then who am I to stop you? But, you know, _real_ heroes tend to be… y'know, gutsy. They don't take 'no' for an answer, _and _they take risks."

"That's funny," said Riku, "because I take plenty of risks. And with my Keyblade, I can take on anything those games throw at me."

"_Keyblade_, eh? So you're one of those hotshot, world saving types, I got ya."

"Ha!" Donald shook his head. "He's anything but—"

"Gawrsh, Donald. Do ya have to be so hard on—"

"Donald, Goofy… _shut up._"

"A hero with a three-man comedy act, too?" The man laughed. "Hey, I can respect that. I'd say you chumps are already leagues ahead of _Jerkules_."

"Jerkules?" Goofy tilted his head. "Gawrsh, that sure doesn't sound like a hero."

Laughing, the man looked over to Goofy. "Now here's a guy I can agree with!" Turning back to Riku, he held out a hand and added, "But let's cut to the chase, shall we? You want into the games, and…" With a snap of his fingers, a puff of blue smoke appeared right in the man's hand, revealing a large ticket. "I happen to have an extra pass."

Riku's eyes locked on the pass, and he slowly reached for it, yanking it out of the man's hand. "So, what's the catch?"

"Hey, hey!" Taking a step back, the man shook his head. "I'm a perfectly reasonable guy. This pass is all yours, kid. Free of charge, no catch."

Goofy grinned. "Thanks, pal! We really owe ya one!"

"Yeah, yeah." The man stepped away from Riku and headed for the door, chuckling under his breath. "Good luck in there, kid… You might just need it."

With that, the man slipped on through to the other side, disappearing without a trace. He stared at the door for a split second, and then he turned his gaze toward the ticket. Whoever that guy was, he sure caught on fast, and with this pass, there was no way that goat could turn them down. They'd get into the games after all, which was just what they wanted.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy all grinned, and they all turned back towards the Coliseum. Donald snickered a bit, rubbing both his hands together, while Riku tossed the pass up and down. Together, the trio marched back up the stairs and shoved the double doors wide open. Inside, the satyr rom before continued to tidy up the place, jotting down some notes on the rule board up ahead. Of the notes, the largest writing read: "HEROES ONLY", not too surprising considering their previous encounter. Nevertheless, Riku stepped right up to the creature, pass in hand, and gave him another tap on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "We're back… and this time we've got _this._" He continued to hold the pass up as the satyr turned around…

And instantly his eyes went wide. "A _pass?_ Where'd you even get—"

Both Riku and Donald crossed their arms, the latter tapping his foot, while Goofy quietly rubbed a finger against his nose. The satyr frowned at the group, his expression stern, but then he heaved a sigh.

"Well, it looks like I ain't got a choice," he said. "Fine, you're in, but don't go feeling all high and mighty just yet. You want to get into the big leagues? Two words: Preliminaries."

"I think we can take it." Riku already moved towards the blocked off entrance and leaned against the wall. "So when do we start?"

"Gimme a sec to set things up," said the satyr as he walked over to the door. "You guys'll have some interesting competition. A whole group of shady fellas entered, never seen anyone like 'em." He reached out for the rope that blocked the way, pulling it out of place. "Better watch yourselves."

He wasn't gone for long. Maybe a minute or two; it gave the trio enough time to split up their potions evenly, but soon the satyr reappeared, shaking his head as he walked.

"I tell ya," he said. "Heroes are like a needle in a haystack these days! All anybody wants to do is _watch_." He pointed over to the doorway. "Anyway, you're up."

Turning towards the door, the satyr stepped through again, quickly motioning for the trio to follow. Grinning, Riku summoned the Keyblade. Donald snickered a bit before he pulled out his staff, while Goofy just smiled, carrying his shield at his side. With their weapons at the ready, they followed the satyr through the entrance and straight into the arena, and what a sight it was.

Unlike the lobby, the arena itself was _huge_. Like practically every other structure in this world, the walls were made up of bricks, but images of gladiators decorated these walls. Tall, stone bleachers lined the left and right walls of the arena, reaching up several levels, and in the center of the arena sat a stone platform lined with four tall pillars. A dark cage with golden bars sat at the very back, while a score board stood not too far from the center platform.

But as the trio entered the arena, it wasn't the roaring audience or the enormous setting that caught their eye. Those were great and all, but what really stood out was the small ground of Heartless twitching and squirming on the center platform. So these were their opponents.

Thankfully, they were small Heartless. The group consisted of a few Soldiers kicking, stomping, and swiping their claws through the air. Two of the mage Heartless, Blue Rhapsodies, bobbed up and down, occasionally circling the Soldiers. Rather than take the time to talk, the trio rushed up to the platform with their weapons at the ready. Once they took their places, the satyr raised his hand into the air, waving it to signal the start of the match.

Needless to say, it was an easy match. Having faced Soldiers and Blue Rhapsodies before, Riku knew exactly what to expect. He and Donald both nailed the mages with bursts of red hot fire, while Goofy hurried for the Soldiers to deliver a spinning blow. Blocking their whirling kicks and ducking out of the way of their claw swipes, he nailed two of the Soldiers with ease. Only two remained, and Riku quickly nailed them with an array of Keyblade combos. Before long, the Heartless were gone. They'd finished the first match with flying colors.

All around them, the crowd went wild. Confetti flew through the air, and a booming crowd spectators screamed and shouted. Not bad for a warm-up round, but they were just getting started.

Stepping up to the platform, the satyr smiled up at the trio.

"Hey, not bad!" he said with a grin. "For a bunch of rookies, anyway."

Donald sneered, looking down at the satyr. "Who're you callin' a rookie?"

But before the satyr could answer, a strange man emerged from around the corner, silently walking behind him. He was tall and well built, with blonde hair even spikier than Sora's, if that was even possible. He wore wrinkled blue pants and a matching top, while several belts lined his waist. Around his neck he wore a long, tattered scarf, while a single metal plate covered his shoulder. Perhaps his strangest feature, though, was the large, black wing on his back.

The man continued to walk, passing Riku and the others without a word. Meanwhile, the satyr stroked his chin with his hand, shaking his head.

"Looks like you've got tough competition. Better brace yourselves."

Riku continued to watch the man as he slipped between the bars of the cage. One thing was certain about this guy… he looked strong. Much stronger than those half-pint Heartless, anyway. His attire and age suggested experience; he didn't seem all that different from Leon, in fact. If that was the case, then he'd have to be extra cautious. Then again, he had the two morons on his side… It'd work out. With the man out of sight, Riku turned back to the satyr.

"So, who's our next match?"

"Well…" The satyr motioned to the back of the platform, where several more Heartless appeared from a cluster of portals.

Eight Shadows and a Large Body appeared right on cue. As Riku and the others positioned themselves, the Shadows rushed forward, half leaping into the air while the other four sunk below the ground. The Large Body at the very center sat perfectly still, as if it was sleeping. Grinning, Goofy scurried behind it, nailing it with the force of his shield. All the while, Riku and Donald sliced, diced, and blasted the Shadows with a combination of magic and brute force. They went down quickly.

This left the Large Body, which woke up almost immediately following a spinning maneuver from Goofy. It beat its tremendous fists against its chest and charged forward. Riku rushed in its path, blocking it with his Keyblade. Then, he slipped behind it and hurled his weapon straight at its back side, causing it to fall forward. The surge from Donald's thunder magic combined with Goofy's shield finished it in no time flat.

Once again, the crowd went wild, while the satyr moseyed on over to the trio with an even bigger grin than before.

"You guys are better than I thought," he said, placing his hands to his hips. "Bet Hercules would get a kick outta you."

Goofy tilted his head. "Hercules? That sounds kinda like 'Jerkules'…"

"_Jerkules?_" The satyr's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Where'd you get that from? _Hades?_"

"Well…" Scratching his head, Goofy frowned. "There was this blue feller, and…"

"Say no more! That's Hades alright." Heaving a sigh, the satyr shook his head again. "Don't believe a word he says. Herc's a true hero if there ever was one. Heck, with any luck…" he pointed up to the sky, "one of these days people all 'round will gaze up at the stars and say 'that's Phil's boy'."

Riku looked down at the satyr with a puzzled expression. "The stars?"

"You heard right!" Lowering his hand, Phil crossed his arms. "It's like this… My dream's always been to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, looking up at the sky. "So that hero's gonna be Hercules?"

"You bet!" Phil turned away from the platform and started back towards the score board. "Anyway, enough small talk. You've still got a few more rounds to go."

**x.x.x**

Sora now sat in his designated room, a place very different from the chapel. It wasn't dark, dim, or remotely creepy. In fact, the whole place was bright and colorful, from the green carpet to the golden, stained glass windows all around the massive room. Many bookshelves lined the walls, full of books of all kinds of different subjects and lengths. A staircase led to the upper level of the library, which contained more books, a desk, and a chair. A small table sat below the staircase. It was there that Sora sat, tapping his fingers against the tabletop.

"Hey, Maleficent," he said, gazing at the windows, "did you find Riku yet?"

Maleficent stood just a few feet away, and she shook her head. "Unfortunately, we've yet to find your friend, but worry not. There are only so many worlds he can reach without the proper equipment… or the use of darkness."

"Darkness?" Sora turned away from the window, looking up at Maleficent with a frown. "Isn't darkness where the Heartless come from? And the islands…"

Smiling, Maleficent slowly approached Sora. "While it's true that the darkness often leads to disaster in the wrong hands, it has its uses. Though it poses a great risk, one who uses darkness may travel freely between worlds. However…" She placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "The more one uses the darkness, the more they start to rely on it. Let us hope that your friend is using the safer alternatives, lest he become a Heartless himself."

"But wait," said Sora, propping his head up with a free hand, "isn't that what you use? And you seem fine to me…"

"The difference is that I am well versed in darkness… I know how to control it, rather than allowing it to control _me._" Her smile widened, and she leaned down next to Sora's ear. "I know quite a bit of magic as well, and some of it may prove useful to you."

Instantly he sat up straight, dropping his hands to his sides. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Maleficent with a touch of disbelief.

"Magic? You mean… you'd teach me?"

Stepping away, Maleficent nodded. "Why, of course… you're almost like a son to me. What's more, if you're to continue saving poor maidens such as Alice, then you may need magic to defend yourself. A sword can only take you so far, after all."

"Hey, that reminds me!" Sora slid to the edge of his chair. "Where is Alice, anyway?"

For a moment Maleficent looked away, her expression shifting to a frown… but then she looked back to Sora, and her smile returned.

"Alice, like you, has her own designated place in the castle. She's even been given a companion … you needn't worry about her."

"Well, if you're sure."

Sora paused for a moment, looking back to the window. Magic… was he really gonna to learn it? It was so weird to think about. Just a few days ago, he'd been on the islands, where magic was nothing but fairy tales and fantasy. If he told Riku and Kairi that he'd be _learning_ it, then the two of 'em would probably just tease him, _especially_ Riku. And he'd still only known Maleficent for a few days. The fact that she already gave him a cool sword had already surprised him, but now he'd get to use magic spells? That was like the icing on the cake!

Of course he'd do it! Maleficent was right; a sword was useful, but _magic… _now he'd be really strong! And who knew what he'd learn? Maybe she'd teach him how to shoot fire balls from his hands or breathe under water! Anything she knew had to be better than pulling a rabbit out of a hat, at least. Sora grinned a grin about as wide as the Cheshire Cat's as he looked back to her.

"So, about that magic," he said, "when do we start? I can't wait to tell Riku and Kairi about this!"

Maleficent laughed faintly. "Patience, child. Your teaching will begin in due time… perhaps once we locate your friend."

Still grinning, Sora slid out of his seat. "Hey, maybe Riku can come with us! I bet he'd love to meet you guys."

Maleficent nodded, a smile still gracing her face. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." She started to walk towards the stairs, looking back at Sora. "For now, feel free to explore the castle to your heart's content."

As soon as they located Riku, all they'd have to do is bring him back to the castle, and they'd all go search for Kairi together. And Riku would totally get a kick out of all his new friends, like Captain Hook, Hades, and _especially_ Oogie Boogie. Sure waiting was hard, but it'd be worth it in the end.

They'd all be together again soon, wouldn't they?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	11. A Hero's Strength

**Chapter 11: A Hero's Strength**

_CLANG! _Another Large Body toppled over, landing on its back as the long, twisted tendrils of darkness pulled it deep into the ground. Screams of enthusiasm and the loud sound of clapping filled the arena, but even though they'd completed several rounds of Heartless battles with great success, the trio stood panting. Though the Heartless didn't get any stronger than Large Bodies, the fact remained that their fighting continued with little time to rest. By now they'd completed three more rounds of battles; the Semifinals of the Preliminaries were rapidly approaching.

Phil motioned for the trio from over by the Score Board. Each of them looked over at him, though they remained still just long enough to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Riku straightened and walked his way, and Donald and Goofy weren't too far behind. They surrounded Phil, who stood tall with his hands on his hips. Meanwhile, the winged man from before emerged from the cage and slowly made his way to the platform. This time he carried an enormous sword; the blade looked even larger than his body, and bandages covered it all the way down to the hilt.

He stopped at the far end of the platform and waited, his eyes locked on the trio. Phil shot him a quick glance and then pointed at the board.

"This guy's your next opponent," he said. "Go ahead and take a quick breather before the match, though; you look beat."

"That's… one way of putting it."

Riku stepped away from Phil and over to the other side of the score board, reaching into his pocket. Inside, he carried a few potions and a hi-potion from when they'd grabbed supplies in Traverse Town. Heaving a sigh, he pulled out one of the potions, twisting open the cap. He then proceeded to drink the fluids, as a dim, green glow surrounded him. Any small wounds he'd received from the Heartless matches vanished. With a soft 'heh', he leaned up against the board, watching Donald and Goofy.

Rather than relying on potions, Donald flicked his staff, surrounding himself and Goofy with a faint, greenish glow. His cure spell got the job done in a flash; their wounds faded, leaving them reenergized and ready to go. With their injuries treated, the trio then turned to the platform, where the man continued to wait.

"This is it," said Donald, brow furrowed. "Something tells me this guy won't be a pushover."

Riku responded with a quiet laugh. "We've taken on Heartless bigger than this guy, and they've got the darkness on their side. I'm up for the challenge."

"Well," said Goofy with a smile, "long as we work together, I'm sure we'll do just fine! All for one and one for all, y'know."

Shrugging, Riku led the way to the platform, carrying his Keyblade at his side. Once he, Donald, and Goofy made it, the man immediately crouched down, gripping onto his sword with both hands. He lowered it right in front of him so that the blade pointed up and out. In return, the trio got into their battle stances, Riku in the middle and Donald and Goofy at his sides. Phil stepped up to the edge and raised his hand into the air, while the crowd began to roar with excitement. He waved his hand, and the match began!

Riku ran straight ahead of the others, while the man slowly trudged towards him. When he neared, he slammed the Keyblade into the man's side twice before he lifted up his enormous sword and blocked any further attacks. As his sword collided with Riku's blade, the man took a quick step back, and a purple aura surrounded him. Donald and Goofy neared the man and prepared the strike, when all of the sudden he _shot _forward with his sword held up front.

The fierce blow of the blade sent the trio flying, while the man landed flat on his feet. Riku winced as he landed on the platform, clutching at his chest. This guy was _strong_, and then there was that sword. One thing was already clear; this guy would be a tough act to beat.

Donald instantly hopped to his feet, squawking and stomping. He rushed right ahead of the others and right towards the man, only to get knocked back as he neared from a single sweep of the man's sword. As for Goofy, he moaned as he regained his footing, ducking behind his shield with a frown.

Rushing ahead, Riku circled around the man and attempted to jab at his back. He lashed out with a broad sweep, sending the man up against one of the pillars. Though he tried to strike again, the man suddenly leaped forward and dashed straight at him. Quickly, Riku rolled out of his path, only for the man to dash again. The man's swift movement made it impossible to dodge a second time, and Riku soon found himself flat against the pavement once more.

Gasping, he quickly rolled out of the way, evading the man right as he _slammed_ into the platform. For a few short moments, his blade remained stuck in the ground, providing an opening for a full-on attack. Seeing this, Riku grinned and charged straight at him, striking at the man's side. Ice crystals soared through the air, as Donald joined Riku in this offensive strike, and Goofy bolted up close as well, twirling up against the man. With no chance but to defend himself, the man slid back, grabbing his sword at the last minute. He landed in one of the arena's corners.

The trio pursued the man, quickly running across the platform. As they neared, he gave a quick sweep of his sword, which caught all three of them and pushed them back a few feet. That same purple aura surrounded him, signaling the trio to retreat, and so they did, Donald and Goofy scampering away, while Riku rolled. The man shot forward, not just once, but twice, following right after Riku as he rolled. He did this one last time before landing and hopping back.

Bolts of electricity zapped the man's spine. This caught him completely off guard and stunned him momentarily. During this pause, Goofy flung his shield at the man's side, causing him to wince and groan. His eyes narrowed, and he lifted up his sword, leaping up towards Goofy this time. He struck the ground with a small, purple shockwave. Luckily, Goofy managed to skedaddle, and once again the man's weapon stuck into the ground.

The trio used this golden opportunity, surrounding the man and striking hard with their weapons. They each managed to get in two hits, but the man recovered much quicker than before, lunging forward at a rapid pace. He blew straight through them, turning as he skidded to a stop and shot back again; the blow through them up against one of the pillars. At the end of this attack, he turned and began to walk towards the group slowly and steadily, while they slowly groaned and got back to their feet.

Riku reached into his pocket, pulling out the Hi-Potion, and he chugged it down. Then, he threw them each a single potion. Even after they healed, the man continued to approach the trio. Narrowing his eyes, Riku rolled over to the side and charged, rushing towards the man with his Keyblade held high. He turned to face Riku, but before he could defend, Riku hammered down at his shoulders, sending him to his knees. When he landed, Riku lashed at the man two more times, knocking him flat against the ground.

Though the man groaned, he didn't make any sudden moves. Smirking, Riku loomed over him and pointed the Keyblade at his chest. Off to the side, Phil hopped up and down, pumping his fist in the air. The crowds screamed and shouted even louder than before, and some even chanted 'rookies' again and again.

As the man tried to push himself up, Riku stepped away, giving him some room. After all, the fight was over. He'd totaled the guy without breaking a sweat… even if Donald and Goofy _kind _of helped. The man slowly pushed himself up to his feet and picked up his sword, but right as he prepared to leave, a fierce roar echoed throughout the arena, causing the crowd to scream—and not with applause, either. Out of nowhere, an enormous black dog with razor sharp fangs and three heads appeared, slamming its paw against the man.

Immediately, the crowd panicked, fleeing from the stands through the entrances at the very top. Riku slid back as the dog growled and lowered its heads to his level. Black smoke leaked from the mouths of each head, and it leaned back, opening its jaws as if it was ready to tear him in two. Phil hopped right up to the stands waving his arms for the trio to follow; already, Donald and Goofy fled from the platform. However, Riku remained still, glaring up at the dog as it prepared to strike.

But before it could make any sudden moves, another man appeared, lifting the dog's torso up several feet. This man was tall and incredibly muscular, dressed in bronze armor and a blue cape. He had short, red hair, and around each of his wrists he wore metal cuffs. He held up his arms, wincing as the dog tried to press him down, and Phil immediately gasped at the sight of him.

"Herc!"

Hercules looked over to Phil with a stern expression. "Phil!" he said, "Get them out of here!"

Nodding, Phil hopped down from the bleachers and rushed to the door. Donald and Goofy followed him, but Riku stayed put. Instead of running, he lifted up his Keyblade again, spreading his feet apart. This dog, powerful or not, was just another challenge, and who was he to run away in the face of danger? He'd taken on giant heartless and two skilled swordsmen now. Facing an oversized canine would just be an added bonus to this tournament.

Watching Riku, Hercules groaned, shoving the dog up with both hands, which sent it flying to the other end of the Coliseum. "Kid, you too! Come on!"

Donald nodded, shouting from the door, "Riku! This is too dangerous. We've gotta leave, and fast!"

Shaking his head, Riku stepped up to the far edge of the platform, watching as Hercules struggled with the dog. "No way," he said. "This dog may look tough, but I'm not afraid."

Hercules slammed his fists into the beast again and again, while Riku and the others watched it writhe and roar in agony. The dog thrust itself forward, knocking Hercules back several feet before leaping up into the air, landing with an enormous shockwave. As soon as the shockwaves neared him, Riku leaped out of the way; Phil and the others did the same, but the man remained vulnerable, tossed back by the pressure of the wave with a loud scream. Hercules then rushed up to the dog as it stomped closer to the platform. Even so, Riku remained in place, eyes locked on the enormous beast.

Donald groaned, glancing from the door over to Riku several times before he held up his staff and charged. Goofy glanced down at Phil for a split second, but soon he followed in Donald's stead. This left Phil by the doorway, and he waved his arms with an enormous frown.

"Just what are you rookies doing?" he said, slowly inching back towards the entrance. "Cerberus is way outta your league, Keyblade or not!"

Looking back, Donald said, "We know, but we can't just let Riku fight on his own!" He stepped further and further away from the door, a stern expression on his face. "He may be a handful, but Riku's still the Key to our survival! If he fights, we all do."

Nodding, Goofy pulled his shield back, ready to send it flying. "It's all for one and one for all! Even if we don't all get along, we're a team!"

Two more punches sent Cerberus right into the wall, and it snarled upon impact. The man remained in place, completely motionless, save for the rise and fall of his chest. Rather than deliver any more blows, Hercules turned away from Cerberus and over to the man, rushing straight on past Riku to scoop him up. Riku, all the while, crouched down and pulled back his weapon, narrowing his eyes. Cerberus slowly lifted itself upright, teeth bared, as smoke spewed out of the mouths of its left and right heads. Rather than stall any longer, both Donald and Goofy rushed up and onto the platform, joining Riku at the center.

Draping the man over his shoulder, Hercules rushed over to the entrance, where Phil continued to watch with a horrified look on his face. Even so, it was already clear that no amount of protests would stop Riku and the others, even though their opponent towered above them, standing even taller than the enormous Heartless on Destiny Islands. As such, he turned to the trio, brow furrowed.

"Kid!" he shouted, as Hercules slipped through the door. "You're either brave or just plain crazy!" Shaking his head, he began to grin. "Maybe you have what it takes to be a hero after all."

Riku smirked, shooting Phil a quick glance before focusing back on Cerberus. "So, think you guys can handle this?"

Donald sighed, watching with wide eyes as Cerberus stomped right towards them. "We'll find out soon enough!"

Cerberus stomped closer and closer, and each of its heads let out a fearsome roar. The trio rushed up to the beast, Riku leaping up at the left head, while Goofy held his shield above him and rammed into the middle from below. Donald then slammed his staff into the right head's cheek. Cerberus roared with each hit, but quickly retaliated by striking at full force with each of its heads; its sharp fangs and powerful bite sent the trio tumbling backwards.

Each of them slid along the ground, just barely maintaining their footing as Cerberus trudged forward. The two side heads opened their mouths wide, as enormous balls of flames shot straight down towards the ground. Quickly, Riku and Goofy rolled to the side, while Donald hopped up and onto the stands.

He continued to climb, hopping around to avoid the flames, and once he reached the top, he raised his staff into the air. Several bolts of electricity rocketed down from the sky. The bolts struck Cerberus right as it prepared to unleash another flurry of flames. This stunned it long enough for Goofy to hurl his shield at the left head's cheek. Then he and Riku hurried up to the stands.

"I've got an idea," Riku said, flinging a fire spell at the approaching beast. "That thing's got three heads, so maybe we can take them down one at a time."

Grinning, Donald blasted a blizzard spell at the middle head. "Good thinking!"

Goofy gulped, pointing over to Cerberus, who now faced them directly. "Um, guys… maybe we should skedaddle!"

Two more fireballs flew through the air, rapidly approaching the stands. Without another word, the trio leaped to the sides and rushed down the bleachers, while Cerberus continued to blast flames from the two side heads. They hurried behind the beast, which immediately stopped its flaming assault and slowly turned their way.

Riku looked over the heads for a moment before pointing his Keyblade at the one to his left. Both Donald and Goofy nodded, and together they scurried towards their target. They blocked its knife-like fangs and knocked the head all around… at least until Cerberus stood up on its hind legs and slammed its paws into the ground. This created another large shockwave, which the trio avoided by leaping right over the top.

Once they drew close enough, Riku struck at the bottom of the head's jaw from below, banging and hammering the Keyblade several times. Bounding into the air, Goofy whirled around with his shield, as the hard metal clanked against Cerberus' fangs. Growling, it took a step back and lunged each of its heads forward, but this time they were prepared.

Right as Cerberus' fearsome maw drew close, Riku and the others quickly rolled under its chest. It let out a loud roar and slowly turned in place. All the while, Donald unleashed another thunder spell, shocking each of the beast's heads mid-step. Immediately after, it lifted its upper body into the air again, signaling the trio to flee. They rushed out from under Cerberus, leaping up onto the stands as the shockwaves spread across the arena again. Upon landing, Cerberus turned to face them, but this time no flames emerged from its mouth; instead, it spewed a thick, black smoke all over the place.

An array of black circles rapidly ascended the stands, heading straight for Riku. Groaning, he rolled all the way down to the bottom and sprinted all over the arena. The dark circles trailed closely behind him, and he didn't have time to slow down and nail the heads. Instead, he rushed behind Cerberus and hopped onto the back of its leg. When the darkness didn't reach him, he climbed right onto the beast's back and drove his Keyblade into its head from behind.

It only took a few hits for the right head to go down with a pitiful moan. The remaining heads didn't let up, though; whenever Donald and Goofy attacked from below, they'd snap their jaws and spew red-hot flames and obnoxious, dark circles. Luckily, Riku had the upper hand; whenever they tried to attack, he quickly retaliated with the force of his weapon and some blizzard magic for good measure. He delivered massive damage to the left head before Cerberus slammed into the ground one more time, sending him flying right into the stands.

It might've hurt a bit, but he wasn't about to call it quits. When he regained his footing, Riku hurried down to the ground, watching as Cerberus unleashed another barrage of exploding flames. Down below, Donald and Goofy dodged the fiery blasts by fleeing in opposite directions. They met up at Cerberus' rear and hopped onto its back. Good thing they caught on, because its middle head started to spew smoke once more. The dark circles were sure to follow.

But Riku wasn't about to let that happen. As soon as he drew close enough, he jammed his Keyblade against its throat. Then, he sidestepped and started nailing its left head's cheeks, nose, and chin. It launched its heads forward, but he blocked with his Keyblade. The chills of a blizzard spell made it snarl and groan, and Goofy hammered his shield against its forehead. Riku finished the job by dragging his weapon right across the front of its face. With one last moan, the right head sagged and stopped moving completely.

Now only one head remained. As Cerberus lifted itself off the ground, Donald and Goofy quickly hopped off and into the stands. All the while, Riku avoided the devastating shockwave and rammed into its head from the side. When Donald and Goofy hopped back on its back, Cerberus began to breathe smoke for a third time. At this point, Riku joined the others on its back, and together they beat the remaining head to a pulp. Electrifying bolts struck from above, Goofy spun around on top of its snout, and Riku clobbered it from behind. Soon, Cerberus began to stumble and moan. Its movements slowed, and before long, it started to collapse.

Together, the trio hurried down to the ground, and just in time. Right before their eyes, Cerberus fell face-forward on the ground, creating a massive cloud of dust. When the air finally cleared, it lay completely motionless, save for the occasional twitching of its tail. Despite all odds, they'd taken out Cerberus with potions to spare. They _had_ to be heroes now.

With an enormous smirk flat on his face, Riku marched right up to the fallen Cerberus and delivered a swift kick to its jaw. Donald dusted off his clothes, and then he smacked one of the heads with his staff. Chuckling, Goofy held up his hands in the air and hopped up and down.

"We did it! That old Cerberus was one tough pup, but we really did it, a-hyuck!"

Sighing, Donald shook his head, although he managed to smile. "Sure, but it wasn't easy. I've gotta hand it to you, though…" Turning away from Goofy, Donald looked up at Riku. "That idea of yours worked great! Nice job climbing onto his back, too."

Riku shrugged. "Had to get away from those shadows somehow. Anyway…" He turned towards the entrance, dismissing the Keyblade. "Let's get out of here."

Together the trio left behind the fallen Cerberus and the now damaged arena, not even sparing a passing glance at the rubble behind them. Bits of debris now lined the sandy floor, and the platform in the center sported an enormous crack, plus the stands now had scorch marks from the flames. Thankfully, as they entered the lobby, everything looked _just_ fine. Both Phil and Hercules stood by one of the walls, and at the sight of the trio they immediately perked up. Phil even hopped down from his little pedestal with a faint grin on his face.

"Well, what do you know?" he said, crossing his arms. "The three rookies made it out in one piece."

"Oh, sure," said Donald, passing the others. "It was easy!"

"You sure about that?" Goofy tilted his head, stepping into the center of the room. "That feller kept tossin' us around, not to mention you sure scurried 'round when it was breathin' that fire."

Pausing, Donald gave a sheepish laugh. "I was just being careful!"

Rolling his eyes, Riku leaned against one of the walls. "So, where's that other guy?"

"He's right outside," Hercules said, motioning to the door. "Me and Phil gave him a few potions, and he seems fine now. But what about you guys? Cerberus isn't just a monster, he's Hades' guard dog."

"Well," said Riku, brushing back some of his hair. "He was tough, but I'd say we wiped the floor with that mutt." Turning to Phil, he added, "So… you change your mind about us yet?"

For a moment, Phil remained quiet, stroking his chin. "Well… you _did _take on Cerberus all by yourselves, and you're definitely tough for a bunch of rookies. I don't know about _heroes_, but I'd say you three count as… Junior Heroes."

Donald narrowed his eyes, and he placed both hands to his hips. "Whaddaya mean 'Junior Heroes'?"

"Face it," Phil said, shaking his head. "You kids are strong, but being a hero's about more than brawn. A true hero's judged by the strength of his _heart._ That's what sets you…" – he pointed up at Riku—"and the Keybearers before ya apart."

"My _heart?_" Riku looked down at Phil with a puzzled frown. "What good will that do for me?"

Hercules looked at Phil, and then to Riku, smiling. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Still," Phil added, "once we get this place fixed up, you kids are welcome to compete any time, no pass required. In fact, here's a little something to help you out."

Holding out his hand, Phil released a faint, yellow light, which surrounded Riku. Small sparks flew from the aura around him, and he closed his eyes as the power soaked into his very being. Once the aura died, Riku smirked; he knew this feeling alright. It was another spell, just like Donald's fire and the Cheshire Cat's blizzard. While not exactly a fancy reward, at least he'd have another advantage out on the battlefield, so to speak.

"We'll be back alright." Pushing himself away from the wall, Riku made his way to the door, where Donald and Goofy stood. "And who knows? Maybe I'll be even better than those 'past heroes' by then."

"Good luck out there, kid."

With that, the trio left the Coliseum and descended the steps. They would've headed out then and there, but on the way they caught sight of the man from the tournament.

He sat on the steps to the world's entrance with an eerily calm expression on his face. Both his hands rested in his lap, and as they drew closer, he watched them without a word. At least, until Riku marched right up to him and looked him over. It still didn't add up. Why did Cerberus attack after the match? Did it have something to do with this guy?

He leaned forward and groaned. "So, what was _that_ about?"

The man slowly moved to his feet, his expression unchanged. "I signed a contract with Hades. He promised to help me find someone."

Frowning, Donald stepped closer to the man. "He did?"

Nodding, the man said, "Yeah. All I had to do was take out Hercules,"—he looked over to Riku—"and that kid, but it looks like he took matters into his own hands."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, scratching his head, "this Hades feller sure sounds shifty. Why'd ya stick with him?"

In response, the man shook his head. "I thought that the darkness would lead the way."

Darkness… Riku closed his eyes, thinking over the man's words. It seemed like, no matter where they went, darkness and shadows appeared. From what Leon and the Cheshire cat said, and even that man in the cave, everything led back to the darkness. A power so great that it could destroy worlds, swallow hearts, and open up a door to other worlds… It really was no wonder the man gave in. If given the chance, Riku might've done the same thing.

When he opened his eyes again, Riku stepped closer to the man, lowering his arms. "So what now? You still searching?"

"Yeah. I won't stop until I find my way back into the light, and to _him._"

Riku nodded. After all, he could relate. Even though he wanted to see the rest of the worlds, he wasn't about to let his friends slip under the radar. Especially after his experiences in Wonderland. The others probably had similar feelings when it came to their King, and while this guy did look pretty shady, how could they fault him for his mistake? It was like Hades said… sometimes you have to take risks.

As such, Riku smirked, shaking his head as he climbed up the steps. "With that attitude, you're bound to find him."

As the man silently passed Riku by, he dropped a small sphere in his hand. This sphere emitted a pale glow, which quickly surrounded Riku. It was almost like he'd earned a new magical ability, but what could it possibly be? Riku watched the man as he slipped outside. He passed the Gummi ship, and a series of dark tendrils wrapped tightly around him; he vanished just seconds later without another word. Whoever he was, that guy wasn't _all_ bad. Maybe they'd meet again.

Riku rested his palm against one of the doors, chuckling under his breath. With the man gone from sight, they had no reason to stick around. It was time to take off into space once again.

"I guess that's that," he said with a shrug. "Looks like your King wasn't around after all."

"That's okay." Donald smiled, as he hopped up the steps. "That tournament was a nice break, and we're still not about to give up on the mission!"

"Yup! Besides, we've still got the Gummi Block! Maybe we can take it to Cid and see what he says."

Riku laughed. "Traverse Town, huh? Didn't think you'd be up to backtracking."

"That's different," said Donald, crossing his arms. "Besides, Goofy's right… I have been pretty hard on you, Riku." He sighed and held out his hand. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep fighting."

Slowly, Riku reached for Donald's hand. However, rather than shake it, he took a step back and slipped out the door, laughing all the way.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gone soft!"

Donald yanked back his hand and scowled, stomping in place. "Why you…!"

Slipping into the driver's seat, Riku watched as Donald scurried behind him. Goofy laughed as he followed along, and together they squeezed into the ship… with some wrestling between Riku and Donald, of course. What could have been a heartfelt apology quickly reverted back to the same old routine as the trio squabbled noisily. While they'd already explored two whole worlds and fought some terrifying foes, it'd take a miracle for Riku to truly respect those morons. Maybe over time they'd get to know each other better, but for now it'd have to wait.

Despite all the fussing and fighting, it wasn't long before the Gummi Ship blasted off, leaving the proud Coliseum far behind. Soon they'd be back in Traverse Town, ready to uncover the mysteries of the Gummi Block.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**End Note: **Okay, good news? Traverse Town 2 is going to take a pretty different route than the game. Consider it a sort of turning point; from there on, the plot's going to start diverging at a much quicker rate. You'll see why soon enough.


	12. Reunited

**Chapter 12: Reunited**

When Riku returned to Traverse Town, the last thing he expected was to bump into an old friend. As he stepped through the entrance with Donald and Goofy at his side, he slowly and reluctantly headed towards the Accessory Shop. All they really had to do was talk to Cid, get their ship patched up, and they'd take off again. It'd be a quick, easy, and probably boring trip overall, but maybe they'd find some answers while they were at it.

That's what he thought, anyway, until he heard a sudden and, more importantly, _familiar_ voice from behind.

"Riku!"

Riku came to a grinding halt, as did Donald and Goofy. That sounded just like _Sora._ But could it really be him? It took a moment for Riku to turn around, but when he did, his suspicions were confirmed. There he was, hurrying straight for him with the most ridiculous grin on his face. Talk about pleasant surprises.

Sora reached Riku pretty fast, and he stopped just a few feet away to catch his breath. It figured that he would get overly excited. Even if it'd been a while since they last saw each other, nothing changed. Forget about shock and surprise, Riku waltzed right up to Sora with a great big smirk.

"What's the big rush about?" he said, leaning forward with his eyes locked on Sora.

Donald looked at both of the boys and raised a brow. He circled around Sora and groaned. "Hey, who's this kid?"

Sora perked up right away, looking at Donald with a wide, open smile. Knowing him, he was probably stoked to see a duo of dumb, talking animals.

"My name's Sora!"

He looked Donald and Goofy over for a few seconds, and then he darted right up to Riku. Once he came close enough, he grabbed onto Riku's cheeks and gave them a nice, firm, tug.

"Sora, what are you—" Riku squirmed, pushing Sora's hands away. "Cut it out!"

At first Sora gave a sheepish laugh, stepping away from Riku. "Sorry about that! I guess I kinda got carried away…" It took a few more seconds for him to continue, "But it's really you, right?"

"No, I'm really Tidus." Rolling his eyes, Riku nudged Sora with his elbow. "Of course it's me."

This time, Goofy stepped forward. "Gawrsh, Riku, is this one of yer pals?"

Before Riku could answer, Sora said, "You bet! Me and Riku are best friends!"

"Best friends?" Donald crossed his arms and circled Sora briefly, coming to a stop right back where he started. "In that case, maybe you could try and talk some sense into him. Riku's been causing a load of trouble lately." He paused, taking another step towards the Accessory Shop. "But that'll have to wait. There's something we've gotta take care of first."

"You guys go ahead," Riku said, shaking his head. "I'll be right behind you."

Donald sighed. "Well, alright, but don't go wandering off. Once we get this Gummi checked out, we oughta get moving."

Despite his reluctant tone, Donald headed for the shop without another word and Goofy followed, although he stopped briefly to wave at Sora with a soft chuckle.

"Nice meetin' ya, Sora!"

When both Donald and Goofy disappeared from sight, Sora turned back to Riku, tilting his head. "Hey, who were those guys? New friends?"

"Friends?" Riku laughed. "Sora… they're not my friends. Not even _close_."

"Really?" Frowning, Sora leaned to the side to get a quick glimpse at the shop in the distance. "But if they're not your friends, how come you're traveling with them?"

Why? Riku groaned. He could go on and on about the reasons. Their mission, fighting the Heartless, and his own choice to go and see other worlds… But that could all wait for now. Sora was here, and there was no way he'd miss a chance to catch up with him.

"Tell you what," he said. "Let's ditch this place; I'll tell you more on the way."

"Are you sure, Riku? I thought that duck said not to take off…"

Riku shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Donald and Goofy were both inside, so it wasn't like they'd _see_ if he and Sora wandered off. Besides, this was the first time he'd seen Sora since the islands disappeared. Why waste that chance by talking to a geezer in a shop when he could hang out with his best friend? If they got upset, it's not like they'd do anything drastic. After all, they were the ones who dragged him along…

Riku pointed towards the steps leading to the shop. "C'mon, Sora. Let's go to the Second District. It's not as busy out there."

"All right. Lead the way, Riku!"

He took off without a moment's hesitation, watching as Sora slowly trailed behind him. On the way, he kept getting distracted by all the buildings, barrels, and mail boxes. He couldn't have been in town long if those things were like eye candy to him. Still, Sora had a tendency to get wrapped up in the littlest things, as long as they were cool to him. Shrugging, Riku showed him the way to the Second District's entrance, and then he pushed the doors wide open. After boggling at the doors for a few seconds, Sora followed him inside.

No Heartless appeared this time, and the whole place looked deserted. Overall, the District remained cool and quiet, and once he and Sora made it past the door, Riku leaned up against one of the shops with a shrug. Meanwhile, Sora stepped over to the nearby railing, peering down towards the fountain and the benches below. He took a good look at the lower area before turning to look at the shops across the way, specifically the hat shop. The more Sora soaked in his surroundings, the more he grinned.

"Riku," he said, "This place is so cool! I bet there's all kinds of stuff in those shops, and—look—" – He turned to the gizmo shop, pointing to the very top—"A real clock tower!"

"It's not bad." Riku shrugged. "But compared to the other worlds I've seen, this town's pretty plain."

"Really?" Sora tilted his head. "So where've you been all this time?"

"Where haven't I been?" Gazing out into the center of the district, Riku continued, "After we got separated, I showed up here. It's where I bumped into those idiots… Been stuck with them ever since."

"How come?"

"Because," Riku said, "it turns out I'm some kind of 'chosen one'. Remember that Key?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, definitely! You used that to fight the Heartless."

"_Exactly_." Riku smirked. "Apparently they got some kind of mission from their King, and it's got everything to do with me. They said my Keyblade's 'the key to their survival'."

Sora gasped, looking Riku over in awe. "Whoa… So you're a hero now!"

Once again, Riku shrugged. "More like a 'Junior Hero', according to _someone _I met."

"Junior hero?" Oddly, Sora didn't laugh, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get back at him for all the teasing he'd done over the years. But instead, he pulled out a wing-shaped sword and held it high.

"I guess that makes me a 'Junior Hero', too!"

The sword was definitely new. Black and menacing, it completely clashed with Sora's personality. The weapon was definitely _cool,_ and it was good to know that Sora had a way to defend himself, but a Junior Hero…?

"You sure you've got what it takes?" Riku's smirk widened, and he pointed up at Sora's sword. "Sure, you've got a fancy weapon, but what makes you think you can pull off being a hero?"

"Hey!" Sora puffed out his chest, narrowing his eyes with a pout. "I've done all kinds of stuff, Riku! I rescued Alice, and I'm learning how to use magic—"

Alice. So Sora was in Wonderland, too? Before he could continue, Riku interrupted.

"Hold it, Sora. _You're _the one who took Alice?"

Frowning, Sora lowered his sword with a nod. "Yeah, but I didn't just take her, Riku! I rescued her from the—hey, wait a sec! How'd you know about Alice?"

So the Cheshire Cat was right all along. Another boy— talk about ironic.

"I know about her because I was _there_." Stepping away from the shop, Riku moved towards the railing. From there he turned to look back at Sora, his expression stern. "Wonderland was the first world we visited. If I'dve known you were there, I would've ditched those guys ages ago."

"But how come? Don't they need you?"

Need him? Probably, but that was hardly a reason to go on and on about the world order, meddling, and keeping him on such a tight leash. Those two had done barely anything to win his favor.

He let out a quiet groan. "Maybe they _do _need me, but I sure don't need them. The only reason I agreed to tag along was so I could get to other worlds."

"Well…" Sora hesitated. "Maybe you can come with me, Riku! There's this lady named Maleficent, and she's the one who helped me get here. I bet she'd let you stay with us instead."

"Maleficent, huh?" Riku's eyes narrowed. So Sora had his own 'traveling buddy'… "And who is she?"

"Well, uh." Sora paused, scratching his cheek. "She's this lady who lives in a place called Hollow Bastion! When I met her, she wanted to help me right away, and all I had to do was save Alice."

Hollow Bastion… It had to be another world. And from the sound of it, this 'Maleficent' wanted Alice for some reason. Could she really be trusted? Given Sora's vague description, it was hard to say, and it took Riku a few moments to think things through before he responded. On one hand, he'd be traveling with Sora, leaving only Kairi to be found, and, provided Maleficent was less uptight than _Donald_, he wouldn't have to worry about meddling or some mysterious king. But on the other hand, could she be trusted? Something seemed vaguely fishy about all this…

Nevertheless, Riku nodded. "Well, we'll see. I'd have to meet her myself." He placed his hand against the edge of the railing, giving it a light tap. "By the way, you seen Kairi?"

Before Riku could even blink, Sora let out a sigh. "Not yet." Scratching his head, he added, "But Maleficent promised to find her, so I'm sure we'll be together in no time!"

"You never know, Sora." Stepping away from the edge, Riku gave Sora a light push. "Maybe she'll beat us to the punch. This _is _Kairi we're talking about."

"You really think so?"

"Not just think, Sora." He shook his head and tucked both of his hands into his pockets. "I know. Besides, someone has to pick up your slack."

Letting out a soft groan, Sora straightened his shoulders and flung his arms to the side. "Hey, I'm not a slacker! I've been really busy since we left home."

Riku held up his hand and prepared to speak when a sudden _CREAK_ from behind caught him by surprise. The sound of footsteps followed, accompanied by mutters and an all too familiar squawking. Donald and Goofy must've caught on. This wouldn't end well.

He sighed, turning to face them as they stomped right up to him. Donald grimaced and groaned as he approached, while Goofy looked over what appeared to be some kind of tattered, old book.

Once Donald got close enough, he came to a stop, tapping his foot with his scowl still in place. "What's the big idea, Riku? You said you'd be—"

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, scratching at the side of his head, "I don't think Riku did anything wrong. Why, I'll bet he just wanted to catch up with his friend!"

Sora nodded, hesitantly moving towards Donald. "Yeah, we didn't mean to upset you guys. Riku just wanted to catch up with me, and I guess we got a little distracted…"

After a moment's pause, Donald's expression softened, and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, alright. I guess that's okay—but just this once. If we make too many stops, then we'll never get to the King in time!" He pointed to the book that Goofy held in his hands. "Anyway, Cid's gonna install the Gummi Block, but he asked us to bring this book to the Third District. You coming or what?"

Sora gasped. "Hey, wait—the Third District? I haven't seen that part of town yet!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Clapping both his hands together, Goofy smiled warmly at Donald and Sora. "Since you 'n Riku are pals and all, why don't ya come with us? The Third District ain't too far, and I'm sure Riku'd love to have ya along."

Donald's head snapped back in Goofy's direction, and he let out a startled squawk. "Hey! Who said you get to decide?"

"Well, uh." Frowning, Goofy rubbed at the tip of his nose. "Maybe if we let Sora tag along for a little while, then Riku won't hafta run off. Could it hurt ya guys to get along for a little while?"

"Goofy's right."

Stepping forward, Riku peered down at Donald with both hands on his hips. The fact that he actually _agreed_ with Goofy for a change was crazy in its own right, but, for once, he had a point.

"If you want me to cooperate, you'll have to do more than push me around. So far you haven't given me a reason to care about you _or _your so-called 'mission'." He looked over to Sora, who quietly observed their debate, occasionally shifting in place. "Besides, I haven't seen Sora since the Islands_._"

"Well…" Donald paused, bringing a hand to his beak. He looked off to the side for a few seconds and let out a quiet sigh. A few moments later, he nodded. "Alright. But only until we leave, okay?"

Somehow, that went smoother than expected. Nevertheless, Riku smirked, giving a nod in return. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Fair enough."

With that out of the way, Sora finally stepped forward, taking his place right next to Riku. Despite a few scuffles here and there, everything seemed to be working out perfectly.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" he said, lacing both hands behind his head. "I'll try not to cause any trouble on the way."

"Forget about trouble. Just try not to fall behind!" Huffing, Donald turned towards the direction of the hat and shoe shops, pointing a finger at the path before them. "The quickest way to the Third District's this way, so we'd better get going. Merlin's waiting for us to bring him the book!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Riku groaned and slowly took a few steps in front of Donald. "You're the one who's in a hurry."

Scowling, Donald trudged past Riku and slowly headed down the path. "I'm getting there!"

Together, Sora and Riku followed Donald and Goofy into the lower part of the District. On the way, they passed several buildings, and Sora kept slowing down in order to take in his surroundings. Riku had to keep pushing him along in order to keep up with Donald. They could save the sightseeing for later.

Eventually, they came across a dark alleyway. While numerous bright lights and signs decorated the rest of the district, the only notable features in the alley were the lights shining through the windows of the neighboring buildings. A single set of double doors sat at the very end, and the sign above it marked the entrance to the Third District. Before they knew it, they'd slipped on through.

Just like with the Second District, it didn't take long for Sora to frantically look around the immediate area. However, while he took in the sights and sounds, Riku skimmed the area with a scowl. Something seemed… odd. The last time he entered the Third District was when the Guard Armor attacked, and while he and the others defeated it, the fact that no Heartless appeared made no sense. It wasn't just the Third District, either. Back in the Second District, it was the same exact thing…

Shaking his head, Riku said, "Something's been bugging me for a while."

"Huh?" Sora quickly turned toward his friend, scratching his head. "What d'you mean, Riku?"

"Well, just think about it." He took a few steps forward, glancing over to the other entrance. "Ever since we got here, I haven't seen one Heartless."

Donald's brow furrowed, and he nodded. "Hey, you're right!"

Before he could say anything else, Goofy interrupted. "Maybe Leon and the others already took care of 'em!"

Maybe that was it. Leon and the gang _were_ pretty strong; it wouldn't be hard to wipe out any remaining Heartless, but at the same time, Riku was the Keybearer. Weren't the Heartless supposed to _fear_ his weapon and come out of nowhere? It was almost like the Heartless were avoiding them on purpose. But why…?

"Well, no need to get worked up over it." Riku took a quick look around. If the Heartless weren't going to show up, it wasn't a huge loss. They had other things to worry about, anyway. "So, where exactly do we bring that book? Place looks deserted."

Goofy leaned forward and squinted. "Well, Cid said there's this old house around here somewhere. All we've gotta do is look for a fire sign!"

"Hey, look!" Facing the far left corner of the district, Sora pointed towards the opening to another alley. "Maybe we should look in there! It's gotta be worth a shot, right?"

Donald nodded. "Good thinking!"

The group made their way for the dark alley within a matter of seconds. This particular alley was almost entirely empty, save for a red door at the end. On the door appeared a cloth with the image of a flame on it; if this wasn't the 'fire sign', then _nothing _was. Unfortunately, the door lacked any knob or handle. If anything, it was just an obnoxious barrier. Though Donald tried tapping and knocking, the door wouldn't budge, and before long he stepped back with an aggravated sigh.

"Looks like we'll have to use magic to get through," he said, pulling out his staff.

But before Donald could act, a small fire spell flew from the tip of Riku's Keyblade, and the door immediately slid up and out of sight. With that out of the way, he dismissed his weapon and looked down at Donald with a smirk. Meanwhile, Sora stared with his mouth wide open, and Goofy chuckled. Donald, however, rolled his eyes as he entered through the doorway. Naturally, the others followed suit.

Inside, they found a large, dark chamber filled with water. A small island floated in the distance, with an odd, hat-shaped house on top of it. In the dark, it was hard to make out all the details, but Riku caught a glimpse of some purples and other colors. Fortunately, a path of floating rocks led the way to this house, making it a cinch to reach their destination. All they had to do was hop from stone to stone, and before long they made it to the old house with ease.

But there was just one little problem: there was no door! At least, none on that side. It took another minute or so for them to circle the house, until they came across a cracked opening in the wall large enough for them to slip through.

Just like the chamber outside, the inside of the house was pitch black. Not only that, but the whole place looked completely empty, other than some dust and cobwebs in the corners. As the four of them entered, Goofy let out a soft moan, slowly twiddling his thumbs, and it took a soft push from Donald to get him all the way in. The two of them moved towards the center of the room, while Sora and Riku stayed close to the entrance.

"You sure this is the right place?" Folding his arms, Riku looked at his surroundings with little interest. Between all the damage done to the place and its emptiness, it sure didn't seem like the kind of place _anyone_ would live in. Was Cid playing them the whole time?

Donald shook his head, continuing to look for any signs of life. "It's gotta be! Remember the sign?"

He remembered, alright, but that didn't change the fact that the place was a total wreck.

"So, what? We just wait until someone shows up? I thought you were in a hurry."

"Our mission's important, but Cid's going out of his way to fix our Gummi ship." Scowling, Donald hopped up onto the platform in the center of the room to get a better look. "It's the least we can do to thank him."

"Well, go ahead and wait. Just don't expect me to stick around." Riku turned to Sora and added, "C'mon, let's go wait outs—"

But Sora didn't respond. Instead, he stared at one of the walls with a look of horror on his face.

"Kairi?"

He walked towards one of the walls with his eyes wide open, and he reached out his hand. And did he just say… Kairi? But why? The whole place was empty, and it's not like she could turn invisible. Something wasn't right about this, and Riku quickly clasped a hand on Sora's shoulder, giving him a firm shake.

"Hello? Earth to Sora."

Riku shook his shoulder one more time before Sora finally calmed down. Rubbing at one of his eyes, he sighed.

"Sorry about that. I could've sworn I saw—"

"Kairi?" Riku laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. If Kairi was here, I think we'd _all_ know."

"If anyone was here," Donald said, "we'd know by now. I just hope whoever lives here shows up soon."

Grumbling with each step he took, Donald circled the center platform with both hands behind his back. Occasionally he'd stop, tap his foot, and take another look around the room, but so far nothing changed. Similarly, Goofy looked left and right, shuffling back and forth on the platform, but like Donald, he found nothing. Even the sound of footsteps didn't throw them off.

No, it took the sound of a strange, new voice to catch the entire group off guard, Riku included.

"Well, this is interesting! I knew that I'd be encountering three of you, but a fourth as well? How peculiar."

Immediately, they all turned towards the source of the voice. A tall, old man stepped into the room with a large bag in one hand and a magic wand in another. This man, clad in a light blue cloak and a matching hat, approached the center platform with a smile, placing his bag right next to it.

But everyone else looked at the man with varied expressions. Donald and Goofy gawked at this man, and as he drew closer, they shuffled for the book. Meanwhile, Riku pushed himself away from the wall, stepping further into the room with a deadpan look on his face. If this was the guy they were waiting for, the least he could do was apologize for taking so long. But nope, here he was, acting like _they _were early.

"Hold it, old man," he said, stopping just a few feet from the platform. "You said that like you _knew_ we'd show up."

"Of course!" The man chuckled, giving his wand an idle flick. "You see, I knew from the very beginning that there would be visitors. You two especially." He pointed his wand at Donald and Goofy, who both looked at the man with puzzled expressions.

Goofy scratched the side of his head. "But how'd ya know?"

Snickering under his breath, Riku turned to Goofy with a smirk. "Who knows? Maybe he's a _Heartless._"

"A Heartless?" For a brief moment, the man's eyes went wide, before he shook his head and smiled once more. "Oh, no. Far from it, my boy!"

"Then who are you?" Sora moved closer to the others, holding one hand to his chin. "You're dressed kinda funny, and you've got a wand… Does that mean you're a wizard?"

With a soft chuckle, the man gave his wand another flick, and the room instantly lit up.

"You're very close! I'd prefer the term sorcerer, but indeed, whether you call me a wizard, a magician, or something as dreadful as a 'warlock', I possess many skills in the art of magic." He paused briefly, turning his attention back to Donald and Goofy. "I'm often traveling to far off worlds, which is why I wasn't here sooner. But here I am, ready to serve you, as your King requested."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Donald leaned forward with his staff still in hand. "You know King Mickey?"

"Right you are, Donald. And you..." Looking over to Goofy, the man stroked his beard. "You must be Goofy."

"Yup, that's me!" With a bright smile, Goofy slid down from the platform's edge, tucking the book under his arm. "By the way, mister sorcerer, sir, Cid told us to bring this book to ya!"

"Now, now. No need for such formalities." Again, the man chuckled. "Just call me Merlin. As for that book, I had a feeling I'd be seeing it again. Do hold onto it for a moment, please. There's still so much to do and much to explain. Now then," he whirled around, looking back at Riku, "who might you be, young man?"

"Name's Riku."

"Riku… I see!" Merlin nodded, leaning to the side with his eyes on Sora. "And you there, who are you?"

"Who, me?" Sora pointed at himself, tilting his head. "Well, uh. My name's Sora, and I'm Riku's best friend!"

"Splendid! In times like these, it's important to stay close to your friends; it's far too easy to get separated, thanks to those infernal Heartless." Stroking his beard, the man remained quiet for a few seconds. "Now then, one which of you is the Keybearer?"

Rolling his eyes, Riku held out his hand, as the Keyblade appeared. "That'd be me."

"Ah, good! With that out of the way, I believe we can get started."

Donald hopped off of the platform, moving right next to Goofy. "So what'd the King ask you to do?"

"One moment, please." Scooping up his suitcase, Merlin stepped up onto the middle of the platform. Once there, he opened the suitcase and placed it in front of him, readying his wand in his other hand. With a brisk wave of the wand, he began to chant, "_Higitus Figitus migitus mum… Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!_"

Following the chant, several objects flew straight out of the bag, one after another. A table and its cloth, several tea cups and a sugar jar, and a multitude of books all bounced through the air in a single file line, organizing themselves throughout the empty room. And as the objects danced through the air, Sora, Donald, and Goofy quietly gasped in awe of this unusual spectacle. Even Riku had to blink twice to ensure that this was all _real, _as more books, a grandfather clock, and even a _bed _emerged from the suitcase.

A minute passed before Merlin gave one last wave of his wand, and the suitcase snapped shut. The entire room remained quiet for a few brief seconds before Sora started clapping. Donald and Goofy looked at each other briefly before they, too, gave Merlin a round of applause. With a groan, Riku joined in, though his applause lacked the enthusiasm of the others'. Nevertheless, Merlin gave another chuckle, followed by a bow.

"Anyway," he said, "your King asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can begin at any time, of course, though I imagine you all have business to attend to. The worlds are quite busy, and your journey is just as important as your skills."

Riku shrugged. "Never hurts to pick up new tricks."

"Yeah, exactly!" Sora grinned, propping his sword against his shoulder. "I mean, I'm gonna be learning magic soon, too. I bet it'll be a blast!"

"Are you now?" Merlin squinted, eying the sword, and then he stroked his beard. "Well, if you're ever in need of my expertise, I would gladly extend a hand to the Keybearer's friend."

Meanwhile, Goofy stepped over to the platform's edge, holding out the book again. "So, Merlin, what do ya want us to do about this book?"

"Ah, yes!" Taking the book, Merlin quickly brushed one hand against the cover. He opened it briefly, flipping through the pages, and then he placed it down on the table. "This book has been in my possession for quite some time now. Years ago, I found it buried beneath my belongings, and it's been with me ever since. It was such a curious book, but over the years it's suffered quite a bit of wear and tear, which is why I asked Cid to repair it." Glancing down at the table, Merlin frowned. "Unfortunately, many of the pages are missing, and unless they're found, this book's secret shall remain a mystery. Until then, feel free to take a look at it whenever you like."

"Gotcha, Merlin!" Donald nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"Well," said Merlin, looking over to the exit, "I suggest you and your friends speak with Cid at once. After all, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting now, would you?"

Goofy frowned. "But what about that trainin' you talked about?"

"Never fear. I'll gladly assist you on your journey, but there's a time and a place for everything. For now, I suggest you head to the small house on the other side of the District, where you'll doubtlessly find Cid and the others."

"Well, you heard what he said." Stepping away from the room's center, Donald pointed towards the hole in the wall "We'd better go see what Cid's up to. For all we know, he could've finished fixing the Gummi Ship."

"Works for me." Without any hesitation, Riku slipped through the hole. "C'mon, Sora. Let's get going."

"Uh, right." On his way out, Sora gave Merlin a little wave. "Bye, it was nice meeting you!"

Once Donald and Goofy left the old house, the group immediately headed back outside, hopping across the many stones. They continued onward until they reached the center of the Third District, where Donald and Goofy began to look around for the house Merlin mentioned. Across the way, they spotted a balcony with some buildings just above it. Surely one of them had to be the place. The closest building even had a small door in plain sight, and getting there would take a minute or two tops.

With a huge, silly smile, Goofy pointed towards the top of the balcony. "Well, I guess we oughta head that-a-way!"

Riku shrugged. "Lead the way, I guess."

With that, Donald and Goofy headed towards the small balcony, where they spotted a flight of stairs. While Riku stayed fairly close to the duo, he stopped a few times to look back at Sora, who moved a bit hesitantly. It was pretty strange, considering his enthusiasm just minutes ago. Was something wrong? While Donald and Goofy reached the top of the stairs, Riku stopped halfway, heading back to where his friend stood.

But Sora paid no attention to Riku. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the larger balcony close by. It looked like he was staring at something or some_one_, but who could it possibly be? Raising a brow, Riku marched right up to Sora and tapped him on the shoulder. Then, he pointed at the small house.

"What's the hold up, Sora? Aren't you coming?"

Sora hesitated. "I really wanna go with you, Riku, but there's something I've gotta do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's about Maleficent. Look, she's right up—" Sora pointed up at the other balcony, but there was nobody there. Was he going crazy or something? Drooping, Sora shook his head and continued, "Well, she _was _there. Anyway, I should probably check up on her, but I swear I'll make it quick! You go see Cid, and I'll be back in a bit."

That was… odd. Sora _did _mention Maleficent earlier, but for her to show up out of the blue… Whoever she was, chances are she had some pretty strange priorities. Just letting Sora walk off wouldn't do. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Here's a better idea," he said. "Why don't I tag along? Might as well meet this friend of yours."

"Well, I—" Sora turned to the balcony again, scratching his head. "I don't know, Riku. I mean, Merlin said it's really important to go talk to Cid, and we could always catch up later!"

He crossed his arms and gave Sora a deadpan look. Something _really_ was off about this. Why the heck was Sora acting so nervous? What could possibly be the problem? Riku sighed.

"I still don't see the big deal. Besides, if we don't go now, Donald might catch on, and I don't want to be _stuck_ with them."

"Just give me a little time okay?" Sora frowned. "I just wanna double check a few things, and then I'll be right back. I promise!"

Leaning forward, Riku looked Sora straight in the eye. He stared at him for a few seconds, and then he sighed. "Just make it quick. Donald's probably gonna want to take off after this, and I don't want to miss my chance."

He looked away, bringing a hand to his chest. "Don't worry, Riku! I'll be really quick about it."

"Got it. I'll see you later, Sora."

The two boys parted ways, each of them heading for their appropriate destinations. While Riku headed up the stairs, where Donald and Goofy waited for him, Sora left through the door leading into the Second District. With his best friend off in another part of town, Riku saw no reason to linger, instead slipping through the door of the small house without so much as a word. Inside, he spotted Leon, Cid, and Aerith amidst many cardboard boxes and crates lining the walls.

Right as they entered, Cid greeted them with a smirk. Unlike Leon and Aerith, who were both in their twenties, Cid was an older man, dressed in a plain, white shirt, blue, baggy pants, and a pair of goggles resting on his head. A small toothpick rested in his mouth, which, combined with his muscular stature and the few hairs on his chin, gave him a rugged appearance.

"I've been wonderin' when you'd show up," he said, placing his hands against his hips.

Donald huffed. "Hey, it's not our fault that Merlin was late."

"Simmer down, will ya?" Shaking his head, Cid glanced out the window. "I figured you'd take care of that old book, but right now there's somethin' else we ought to talk about."

"Gawrsh." Goofy tilted his head and rubbed at the tip of his nose. "What do ya mean, Cid?"

This time, Leon spoke, eying the trio sternly. "It's about Maleficent."

Maleficent? Riku's eyes went wide at the familiar name. So these guys knew about her, too? From the sound of it, they weren't too happy about her, either. Still, maybe they'd be able to explain who she was, something that even Sora seemed vague about.

"Maleficent, huh?" Opting to act clueless, Riku stepped forward, folding his arms over his chest. "And who's that?"

Cid scowled, and he looked directly at Riku and said, "She's a witch, man, and a nasty one at that."

"Nasty's an understatement." Leon shook his head. "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. And not just this town…"

"So, wait a minute." Frowning, Goofy stroked his chin, paying close attention to what Cid and Leon both said. "Are ya sayin' that she's controllin' all the Heartless?"

So she was the one in control of the Heartless… But, if that was true, then what about everything Sora said? When they talked about her before, he made it seem like she had good intentions. Saving someone like Alice hardly sounded like the work of a _witch_, unless there was more to it. Then again, Leon and Cid wouldn't lie about this. Thus, as they continued to explain their situation, Riku grew more and more anxious until…

"But Sora's been with Maleficent this whole time!" he said, wincing. "He told me that she's been _helping_ him."

Immediately, the room became quiet. Leon and Aerith looked to each other silently, while Donald and Goofy turned to Riku with a look of surprise planted on their faces. The idea that someone as friendly as Sora had been staying with a witch was a lot to grasp. Even Cid, who probably didn't _know_ Sora, looked shocked, and overall, not a single person in the room looked calm or collected about Riku's revelation. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth, but at the same time, he _had _to know what was going on. If this was the only way, then so be it.

Eventually, Leon stepped away from the wall and walked right up to Riku. "So, Sora's been with Maleficent. If that's true, then she probably tricked him."

Cid nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me. That old witch ain't above usin' others for her dirty work."

Frowning, Donald looked up at Riku, but this time he didn't scowl or sneer. "Riku, what's goin' on here?"

"Look, I don't know." Riku sighed. "All he said was that Maleficent helped him get here, and I guess he's the one who took Alice from Wonderland."

"Gawrsh, I wonder why that is…"

Leon placed a hand to his face. "Why don't you tell us what happened in 'Wonderland'? It might help us get to the bottom of this."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**End Note: **For someone who suggested Riku go with him, Sora sure was nervous when the chance finally arrived, huh? Well, there are a few reasons for this. Mainly, he's a sympathetic kid, and he didn't see anything wrong with Donald and Goofy. Riku's dismissive attitude was kinda harsh in his eyes, and he didn't wanna pull him away from something important. Also, yes, Sora still has Kairi's heart, if it wasn't obvious. This will be important later on.


	13. Keyholes and the Unfortunate Truth

**Chapter 13: Keyholes and the Unfortunate Truth**

The bell tower of the Gizmo Shop stood high above the Second District. There, a single bell hung from up above, attached to a rope that controlled its sound. Many boards once blocked access to this area, but Maleficent's magic cleared the way for Sora and herself. Together, they stood inside the tower, just a few inches from the rope. After hearing a legend about the bell, Sora just had to check it out, and Maleficent fully encouraged it. Now, he stood watching the rope, as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, all I've gotta do is ring it, right?"

Maleficent nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Correct. Simply ring it three times, and a miracle shall occur."

"But what kinda miracle?"

"Simple." A twisted smile spread across her lips, and Maleficent stepped back. "Though the miracle itself is shrouded in mystery, it doubtlessly holds a key to _saving_ this world from the Heartless."

If he saved Traverse Town, then Leon and his friends wouldn't have to fight the Heartless… And if he saved the world, then he'd be even more of a 'Junior Hero' than before! So what was he waiting for? Grinning, Sora reached for the rope and gave it a nice, hard pull, signaling the bell to ring. Its sound spread throughout the entire District, loud and clear. Meanwhile, Maleficent turned to look down upon the area below, her eyes fixed on the fountain. Oddly, the stone panel in its center shifted by the time the bell stopped ringing.

Just one ring wasn't enough to create any sort of miracle, though. Reaching for the rope, Sora gave it another pull, and the bell chimed once more. Like before, the stone panel in the fountain turned, revealing an image of two trees. When Sora rang the bell for the third time, the panel turned yet again, this time with the image of several butterflies. Unlike before, though, it didn't stop there. The water from the fountain rose high above the panel, while the image itself began to glow.

Maleficent's smile widened, as she gazed down at the fountain below. Raising a brow, Sora turned to see what happened, but, for some reason, Maleficent got in his way and shook her head. It seemed kind of odd that she'd hide this miracle from him. Was it supposed to be some kinda surprise? He was just about to ask when several green flames sprung up around his feet.

"We'd best be leaving," said Maleficent, stepping towards the flames. "With this world in safe hands, we have no reason to stay, as there are other matters that need our attention."

Sora's eyes widened, and he looked up at Maleficent with a frown. "But I promised Riku I'd go see him! That way he could come with us… Can't I stay just a little longer?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, there is little time to waste." Placing her hand against his cheek, Maleficent loomed over Sora with a softer smile. "However, once we locate your other friend, I'm sure we will be able to find Riku once more."

"Wait. You mean Kairi?"

"Of course. I did promise to find them both, after all."

"Well…" Looking down, Sora took a moment to think this over. Riku was probably waiting for him, but if he found Kairi, then maybe he'd understand. Donald and Goofy weren't so bad, and once he found his way back to Kairi, they could all take off together. Besides, he owed Maleficent for everything she'd done so far.

Well, he didn't have much of a choice. After a moment's hesitation, Sora nodded.

"Okay, Maleficent. Let's go find her!"

Maleficent nodded, summoning her staff with the flick of her wrist. She stepped right into the flames, which crackled and hissed, rising higher and higher as she drew closer to Sora. With a single tap of her staff, the flames rapidly engulfed the two, and then they faded away. In mere moments, they vanished from sight, leaving the bell tower completely deserted.

**x.x.x**

"So that's it." Leon sighed, taking a quick look out the window. "Riku, I know Sora's your friend, but Maleficent can't be trusted. If she made him kidnap Alice, there must be a reason for it."

"And not just any old reason." Cid shook his head. "I wager she's been cookin' up some kind of plot for a while now. Wouldn't surprise me if that Alice girl had somethin' to do with it."

For the past few minutes, Leon and the gang listened to Riku and the others explain what happened over the past few days. From their crazy experiences in Wonderland to the battle with Cerberus, everything got covered in detail. Naturally, the main focus was on Maleficent and Sora's ties to her. After all, how could Riku just ignore what he'd just learned? If Sora was helping her out this whole time…

"What should I do?" Riku frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sora took off to go see her. Shouldn't I try and catch up before it's too late?"

"You could," said Leon, "but she'd probably expect it. Maleficent isn't someone you should take lightly; she always plans ahead, and she knows how to manipulate people's hearts."

"Then, what?" Narrowing his eyes, Riku jerked forward and clenched his fists. "Do we just sit here while she has her way with him?"

"You should stop and think about it first." Leon groaned. "If Maleficent's in town, she's probably planning something. If I had to guess…"

Aerith chimed in. "She could be after the Keyhole, Leon. It should be somewhere in town."

"A Keyhole? Gawrsh, what's that?"

It had to be something important… wait! Riku shut his eyes, thinking back to the islands and to Wonderland. When he opened the door, the Keyhole was there. He'd used the Keyblade to unlock it completely and plunge his world into darkness. Then, that sleepy Doorknob opened its mouth to reveal another Keyhole, and his Keyblade shut it tight. There _had_ to be some kind of connection. Why else would two completely different worlds react so similarly?

Good thing Leon was there to explain.

"Every world has a Keyhole," he said. "And each Keyhole leads directly to a world's heart."

Aerith nodded. "And if the Heartless find their way to the Keyholes, they're able to swallow the world's core and destroy it completely."

The Keyholes allowed Heartless to destroy entire worlds. When Riku opened the door, he really _did_ cause the destruction of the islands. That cloaked man, whoever he was, probably knew it all along. Did he have ties to Maleficent as well? And what happened to a world with a sealed Keyhole? He opened his mouth and prepared to ask, but Donald beat him to the punch.

"So what happens if you close it?" He frowned. "That's what happened in Wonderland!"

"Ha, that's an easy one!" Cid grinned, adjusting the toothpick in his mouth. "You close the Keyhole, and there's no way those pesky Heartless can get inside. All you've gotta do is lock it tight."

"It sounds like you're already on the right track!" Aerith smiled, lacing her hands behind her back. "But if you want more information, you could always search for Ansem's Report."

"But where do ya get them Reports?" Frowning, Goofy twiddled his thumbs in thought. "We've been goin' all over the place and haven't seen anything like 'em."

"Hmm…" Cid stroked his chin, looking out the window. "I reckon that if anyone's got 'em, it's Maleficent."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Riku took a deep breath and glanced towards the door. "If Maleficent's in town, now's the perfect time to find out what's going on. Maybe we can snag the Reports and seal the Keyhole while we're at it." He summoned the Keyblade in a flash of light. "Every minute we waste talking buys her more time."

It wasn't just about the Keyholes, the reports, or the darkness. Even if they were all important, what really mattered was Sora. Riku _had_ to check outside and see if he'd made it back. If not, they'd have to hurry and catch up before Maleficent found the Keyhole and dragged Traverse Town into the dark. Finer details and small talk would only get in the way. Maybe Leon was right about her being manipulative and cunning, but he was willing to risk it all for his friend.

"Didn't I tell you to think this through?" Leon scowled. "Don't get in over your—"

Riku flung the door wide open and stood beneath the frame. "Just sitting here won't change a thing." He looked back at Donald and Goofy with a sneer. "Let's go find the Keyhole; chances are it'll lead us straight to Maleficent _and_ Sora."

Heaving a sigh, Donald pulled out his staff and rushed to Riku's side with Goofy close behind. "Then we'd better hurry! We can't let her find it first."

Nodding, Riku rushed outside and down the stairs. In a town so large, finding the Keyhole wouldn't be easy. It could take time and effort, and Maleficent was already hot on its trail. Thus, while he waited for Donald and Goofy to catch up, he took a quick look around the District, waiting to see if his Keyblade would respond. However, nothing seemed to react to his weapon, a surefire sign that the Keyhole wasn't in there. By that time, both Donald and Goofy caught up with him.

"So, where are we gonna look for that there Keyhole?" said Goofy, scratching his head.

Riku sighed. "Well, one thing's for sure; the Keyhole's not in this District. That narrows it down to the First and Second."

Donald took a look around, glancing from the First District entrance to the door to the alleyway. Eventually, he settled in the Second District's doors, pointing at them with his staff.

"We'd better start there," he said, already heading towards the door. "It's the most suspicious place."

There was no point in arguing; he was right. The Second District was where they'd fought the Guard Armor, and it was easily the biggest part of town. There was no time to lose, so they hurried through the doors and into the alleyway, shoving the doors wide open.

Together, they shoved both doors wide open, charging through the alleyway and towards the District's center. However, right as they drew close to the Gizmo Shop, several Shadows and Soldiers appeared in a cloud of darkness. They charged at the trio with little hesitation, and at the sight of the approaching Heartless, Riku let out a groan; it figured that they'd show up sooner or later. More importantly, the appearance of Heartless had to be a sign; the Keyhole couldn't be too far behind.

Together, Riku, Donald, and Goofy picked up the pace and charged straight at their Heartless attackers, retaliating against their kicks and slashes with their own attacks. While Riku dashed forward and unleashed Sonic Blade on a few of the Soldiers, Donald blasted three Shadows with his fire magic. All the while, Goofy waited for two more Soldiers to draw close before he spun around with his shield, obliterating every Heartless in his path. Once all the Heartless vanished, they continued past the Gizmo Shop and towards the fountain, where they caught sight of something quite alarming.

There was no mistaking it. A Keyhole shape appeared in the fountain's center, surrounded by a blue aura. But something seemed off about it; the Keyhole's presence was almost _too_ obvious, and without any more Heartless or Maleficent in sight, it was almost too good to be true. Narrowing his eyes, Riku took the first step towards the Keyhole, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. Even with their target in plain sight, there was no way he'd let his guard down just yet.

In retrospect, that was probably a good decision on his part, as, right before Riku could reach the Keyhole, he found himself face-to-face with a familiar Heartless.

Several pieces of armor descended from the sky, assembling themselves swiftly. Before he knew it, Riku stood face-to-face with the Guard Armor, just as he did during his last visit to the Town. Right as the Heartless raised its gauntlets, Riku jumped back, shooting a Blizzard spell at its torso, while Donald and Goofy moved to his sides. Seconds later, the spell clashed against the Guard Armor's chest, causing it to pause briefly before it shot one of its gauntlets straight down at Riku.

But the gauntlet didn't hit him; before it even had the chance, Goofy blocked its path with his shield, immediately countering by spinning around. Meanwhile, Donald cast a thunder spell on the Heartless' head and torso, causing its parts to flail in the air. With the Guard Armor successfully distracted, Riku rushed at its feet, striking them with a quick combo, followed by Sonic Blade. With each hit from the trio, the Heartless shook furiously. In a desperate attempt at retaliation, it kicked its hammer legs at Riku, who rolled out of its path, while both gauntlets aimed for Donald and Goofy.

Unfortunately for the Guard Armor, the trio avoided each attack and countered mere moments later. Goofy's shield soared through the air, colliding with the gauntlets and its chest, as Donald blasted multiple fire balls at its legs. To top it all off, Riku charged again, attacking from below with a fierce array of strikes and slashes. After his vicious barrage, the Heartless shuddered, its parts whirling through the air… and then they all fell to the ground and lay still.

Was that it? Somehow, the Guard Armor seemed much easier than before. For a few seconds, Riku watched its motionless parts before he smirked and stepped up to the fallen Heartless, giving one of the gauntlets a hard kick. Nothing moved. Donald and Goofy looked at one another and then the Guard Armor's fallen pieces. They both let out a sigh of relief.

But before they could celebrate, the Guard Armor's pieces rose back into the air, rapidly reassembling; the battle was far from over.

Though at first the Guard Armor remained still, its pieces quickly shifted right before their eyes. Its torso spun upside-down, while its gauntlets and hammer legs switched places. Feet became hands, hands became feet, and its helmet rotated several times before the visor opened, revealing an empty void with two yellow eyes. In its new form, the Guard Armor hovered above the ground, with each of its parts slowly spinning in place.

There wasn't even time for the trio to attack before the Heartless launched the gauntlets forward. With newfound strength, the gauntlets' hurled them back against one of the walls. As they collided with the hard bricks, they winced and groaned, slowly getting back to their feet as the floating Heartless loomed up above, drawing closer and closer as seconds passed. In a move of desperation, Goofy flung his shield at the Armor's torso, stunning it long enough for Donald to cast a quick cure spell on each of them. Unfortunately, the Heartless made its move immediately after, whirling its legs around in a spiral.

Riku rolled out to the side, unleashing a burst of ice from the Keyblade's tip. All the while, Donald and Goofy jumped and darted out of the way of the Armor, retaliating with magic and another barrage of the shield. Each attack struck the various parts of the Heartless with a loud _CLANG, _and it stopped in its tracks, spreading its parts out across the area. The two gauntlets rushed towards Goofy, while the hammer legs trailed after Donald.

As the gauntlets continued to strike at Goofy, he clumsily stepped, ducked, and hopped out of their way. Once or twice he took the blows, but before long he began blocking and countering the armored fists. They rushed downwards with great force, only for Goofy to slide to the side and leap into the air, slamming the front of his shield against one gauntlet and tossing it up at the next. For a while longer, he continued to combat the gauntlets, while Donald faced the hammer legs.

Once, twice, three times the legs attempted to pound Donald into the ground. His quick movements and arsenal of magic, however, made quick work of his attackers. With each strike, he'd shoot bursts of flame or pound his staff against them if they drew too close. Though occasionally he'd misstep and find himself up against the wall, Donald persisted, charging at the hammer legs and unleashing a powerful Thunder spell in retaliation.

And in the middle of it all, Riku continued to face off with the whirling torso of the Armor. Each time it flew towards him, he jumped out of the way, striking hard and fast on the torso on his way back to the ground. Again, it dove down, and Riku quickly blocked with his Keyblade, countering with a strike from below. This exchange of blows continued a few more times before the pieces of the Armor reassembled. During this time, Riku, Donald, and Goofy met up in the center of the area, awaiting the next move from the Heartless.

This time, the Heartless didn't hover towards them. Instead, its gauntlets grabbed onto the torso, which rotated so that the bottom faced the trio directly. All the while, its head hovered above and the hammer legs below. Immediately, the torso began to shake, as a bright, blue sphere formed in its center. Seconds later, the Heartless unleashed an enormous blast straight at them, and the trio had no choice but to scramble up the nearby steps to avoid being shot. However, the Heartless drew closer, another blast already forming in its torso.

Brow furrowed, Donald shot a blast of fire at the torso of the Heartless, but the magic did nothing to stop it, as the blast continued to charge. He groaned and hurled another spell its way, but once again it failed to stop the rapidly increasing energy sphere. Heaving a sigh, Riku hopped down and over the ledge, striking the torso from below. Following Riku's assault, Goofy flung his shield at its center, knocking the Heartless back a few feet. By that time, the Heartless unleashed its blast, and Donald had to drag Goofy out of the way; they both narrowly missed the impact.

From there, the Heartless resumed its previous formation and hovered closer to the ledge. Charging forward, it launched its gauntlets at Donald and Goofy, who hopped in opposite directions to dodge the blow. From above, the sound of thunder roared, and three bolts struck the head of the Heartless. Smirking, Riku climbed the steps, casting another thunder spell for good measure. Once he reached the top, he dashed towards the gauntlets, obliterating one with Sonic Blade. The second gauntlet met its end moments later, when Donald slammed his staff against its top.

Though the gauntlets vanished, the Heartless continued to attack by spinning its hammer legs around and around. Given the limited space of the upper ledge, dodging this whirling assault proved quite difficult. When the Heartless drew near, the trio took off in different directions, Goofy going to the left, Donald to the right, while Riku jumped down and back to the lower level. Briefly, the Heartless hesitated before its parts separated once more, one leg going for Donald, the other for Goofy, while the torso descended and trailed after Riku himself.

The trio met up in the center, where they assaulted the two hammer legs with an onslaught of spells and hard hitting attacks. Between the many strikes of Riku's Keyblade, Goofy's shield, and a blast of thunder from Donald, it wasn't long before the hammer legs vanished, leaving only the head and torso. However, right as the legs vanished, the Heartless resumed its bazooka-like form, readying another blast in no time flat.

Riku exchanged quick glances with Donald and Goofy, readying himself for the impending onslaught. Crouching down, he pointed the Keyblade at the bottom of the torso and leaped into the air, striking it three times. Upon landing, he watched as the torso stopped its attack and floated several yards away. Rolling his eyes, Riku followed suit, with Donald and Goofy by his side. They chased the Heartless until it came to a stop in front of the Gizmo Shop and began to charge its blast again.

This time, Donald and Goofy made the first move. Crouching down, Goofy allowed Donald to hop onto his back, and he pushed him up into the air. With the swing of his staff, he pounded and hammered at the torso. Then, once he landed, Goofy held his shield above his head and jumped up, colliding with the torso's underside two times. By the time he finished, the Heartless started to retreat _again, _heading towards the Keyhole.

Naturally, they followed suit, not even giving the Heartless a chance to unleash its blast before all three of them attacked at once. Goofy jumped up and twirled around, his shield scraping against his foe. Two fireballs pounded against the bottom of the torso, as Donald snickered at the sight. To top it all off, Riku cast another thunder spell, following it up with a speedy combo. With the combined power of their attacks, the Heartless began to shudder and shake until both its helmet and torso fell to the ground and vanished in a bubbling ooze.

Briefly, the area fell silent. After the struggle with the Heartless, Riku, Donald, and Goofy took a moment to catch their breath. Holding up his staff, Donald cast a quick cure spell to handle their wounds. Once that was settled, he tucked away his staff and turned his attention to the Keyhole. Upon putting his shield away, Goofy trudged toward the fountain. Despite the unexpected battle, Traverse Town's Keyhole was safe and sound. Though they didn't get to Maleficent and Sora, one might argue that it wasn't a loss so much as an inconvenience.

But in Riku's eyes it was more than that. If what Leon and Cid said was true, then Sora was in trouble… deep trouble. Whatever Maleficent was after, it seemed incredibly likely that Sora would get involved somehow. After all, he _did _kidnap Alice already, and they _still _had no idea where Kairi was, or if she was even okay. There were so many worlds left unseen, and maybe he'd find them during his travels. As it stood, he'd still be with Donald and Goofy for some time, meaning more endless searching for some King that, in all likelihood, wouldn't even be _in _those worlds.

But whatever the future held, the only way to truly know was to wait and see. He'd lasted this long, even after Donald's nagging and short temper. And, though he hated to admit it, maybe sticking with them wasn't so bad… for now, anyway. Shaking his head, Riku raised his Keyblade to the Keyhole, sealing it once and for all. Even if heroism wasn't what he had in mind when he left Destiny Islands, it was too late to turn back now.

For the sake of the worlds and, more importantly, his friends, he'd continue his journey as the Keybearer.

**x.x.x**

Back in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent and her allies gathered in the darkness of the cathedral. At the center of the table, a single glowing circle displayed Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the newly sealed Keyhole. Each of the villains looked to the image with disgust, from the Hook's scowl to the Ursula's grimace. Only Hades looked amused at this situation, as he shook his head at the little display. Maleficent remained silent and watchful, while Hades turned towards her, grinning wildly.

"_Well_," he said, with a flick of the wrist, "would ya look at that? Turns out you weren't lying to the little brat after all!" He gave the image another look. "Save the town? You know, that ain't far from the truth, if you really think about it."

Oogie followed suit, letting out an eerie chuckle. "That's the second Keyhole already! Maybe she's slipping."

"Yes," said Jafar, "this _is_ a different outcome than we'd expected. Perhaps it was unwise to put our trust in a _child._"

Stepping forward, Maleficent placed her hand on the table, her expression stern. "Patience. Though it is true that the Keybearer has sealed two of the Keyholes, it is nothing to fret over." She tapped her staff on the floor, and the image shifted from Riku to a small group of young women, Alice included. "So long as we gather the Princesses, everything shall go as planned." She paused briefly, and the image changed again, this time to Riku and Sora standing side by side.

"As for Sora, he is the key to our success, for as long as he truly believes in our cause, then even the Keyblade cannot stand in our way."

The others fell silent, even Hades, who rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers against the table. Though none of them appeared particularly pleased, their eyes remained locked on Maleficent, as she stood silently before them. How could they deny Maleficent's words? After all, Sora was the _best friend_ of the Keybearer and thus a valuable asset, in spite of his naivety. At the same time, his naïve personality made for easy manipulation; so long as he believed they were heroes with a noble goal, surely he'd follow unquestioningly. They'd just have to be patient and 'kind' in order to maintain his trust.

Eventually, Maleficent spoke again, eyes locked on Ursula. "Now then, I'll be placing Sora under your watchful eye for the time being. I imagine that he'll be quite useful in locating the Keyhole to your world, as well as the trident."

Ursula laughed, her lips curling into a sinister smile. "Oh, that is too easy. Why, with the little runt under my wing, tricking Triton's airhead of a daughter will be a cinch." She shook her head. "Of course, we wouldn't want him to drown, now would we?"

Shaking her head, Maleficent said, "I should hope not, but with magic as potent as yours, I'm certain that you'll find a way to accommodate for his present state."

Nodding, Ursula slowly rubbed her hands together. "You know me _too_ well."

That settled it. With the final decision made, Maleficent, Ursula, and the other villains prepared for their next plan of action. Through Sora, they would attempt to find and locate yet another Keyhole, leading the unsuspecting boy further and further down the wrong path. Believing villains to be heroes, there was no doubt that Sora would continue to follow them with unwavering loyalty. Whether or not he'd see through their lies remained to be seen, but so long as they continued their friendly facade, the chances were slim.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**End Note: **Next up, we have Atlantica! But, Mega, you say, wasn't Agrabah next? Yes, but I'm putting it later on in the story. For all you Aladdin fans, don't sweat it. After Atlantica, the new world, and Halloween Town, you'll get your Agrabah action. It'll just be very different from its KH1 incarnation.


	14. Under the Sea

**Chapter 14: Under the Sea**

Sora now found himself deep beneath the sea, within the rotting corpse of a leviathan. The eerie garden of wayward souls combined with the rotting flesh and exposed ribs gave the lair a dark and dreary appearance. Other than the bubbling cauldron in the center, a small cavity in the wall, and a large shelf hanging up high, this strange lair was almost completely empty. Only Sora, Ursula, and her two eels lurked inside.

The two eels swam circles around him, smiling eerily while Ursula rested in the wall cavity. As the eels whirled around, Sora shifted and bobbed in the water, winding up on his side and then upside down. It wasn't because of the water; having grown up on an island, he was well accustomed to swimming under normal circumstances. However, survival in Atlantica's sea required a little magic, since he could only hold his breath for so long. Not only that, but an island boy within a world of sea creatures would stand out and draw unwanted attention, so the magic served a second purpose. In short, ever since he arrived in this undersea world, he underwent a change, sacrificing his legs for a dolphin's tail.

As he continued to struggle, Sora turned his attention to Ursula. "So, uh, Ursula… What d'you want me to do? If what you said's true, then the guy who took your trident's really strong!"

Sliding down from the ledge, Ursula floated over to Sora with a smirk. Flotsam and Jestam turned away from him and floated over towards their master, snickering under their breath, as Ursula gave him a quick push to get him upright.

"That's right," she said, placing a hand against his shoulder. "It would be suicide to send you after _King_ Triton." She paused, peering towards the collection of small, worm-like creatures and shook her head. "But there is a way, sweet cheeks. I forgot to mention this earlier, but Triton's got the _sweetest _little daughter, and it's through her that you'll be able to get my trident and find the Keyhole."

A daughter? But would that mean he'd have to trick her? While Sora was all for helping Ursula get back what was rightfully hers, using others as a means to an end just didn't seem right. What if she wasn't as bad as her dad? It was definitely possible, especially from Ursula's description. Frowning, Sora looked down at the grotto's floor.

"But wouldn't that be tricking her?" Looking back at Ursula, Sora continued to frown. "I really wanna help you, Ursula, but isn't there some other way?"

"My dear, _sweet_ child…" Ursula circled around Sora and gave him a pat on the head. "You worry far too much. Why, Ariel is completely _miserable _under her daddy's 'care'. Instead of letting her roam the seas or visit other worlds, he keeps her locked up in his palace like some kind of prisoner." She floated over towards the mirror on the wall, tapping the counter. "Why, if I acquired the trident, I could make all her dreams come true…"

Sora nodded, smiling faintly. If what Ursula said was true, then it wasn't that he'd _trick_ Ariel. Instead, they'd help her, and maybe he'd get a chance to make a new friend! But one question still remained. While he knew why Ursula wished to obtain the trident, the mystery of the Keyhole still lingered in his mind. Just what was the Keyhole, and what would happen if he found it?

Well, there was only one way to find out. "Hey, Ursula, I've got a question… Why do we need to find the Keyhole, anyway?"

Ursula tensed up. It was like something was bothering her, but why? If she was working with Maleficent and the others, then she had to know why the Keyholes were so important. And she'd been nothing but kind to him so far, so it had to be for a good reason!

She turned away from the mirror, floating back to the boy. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. If you find the Keyhole, you can protect this world from the Heartless." She paused for a moment, and then she added, "Not only that, but it will free the kingdom from Triton's control…"

Saving the world _and _freeing the wills of its people? From the sound of it, the Keyhole was just as important as the trident itself. No wonder Ursula wanted it so bad! If what she said was true, then he was wasting his time asking all these questions. Quickly, Sora turned towards the winding entryway of the grotto, clenching his fists.

"Then I'd better get going!" He started to swim out when Flotsam and Jetsam tapped him on the shoulder. They looked at him with a creepy sneer, and for just a moment, Sora stopped in his tracks. He grinned sheepishly and looked back at Ursula. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's fine." She shook her head. "But you're going to have to be crafty. Whatever you do, you mustn't let anyone know that you're from another world or it'll ruin everything. Say goodbye to the pretty little princess!" Ursula gave Sora a stern look, placing her hands behind her back. "If anyone asks, you're from another ocean. And as for me… zip it. This is our little secret."

It made sense. If Triton was in control of the kingdom, then mentioning the rightful ruler would be a bad move. Nodding, Sora turned back towards the entrance. "Don't worry, Ursula! I'll be careful."

Before Sora left, though, Ursula added, "If you're going to the palace, keep an eye out for the trident-shaped markings. They'll lead you there."

Trident shaped markings, he could remember that! Sora swiftly made his way through the winding leviathan, swimming past the eerie garden and out into the darkest depths of Atlantica's sea. With luck, he'd make it to the palace quick enough to meet up with this Ariel without being caught. All he'd have to do was keep his trap shut, and Atlantica would be saved!

**x.x.x**

It was the same old routine, back on the Gummi Ship. With the new renovations added installed, the search for the Keyholes and King Mickey would be a breeze. The entire atmosphere of the ship changed as a result. Instead of fretting over Riku or angrily blasting enemy ships, Donald proudly steered the ship towards its next destination: a world called Atlantica. All the while, Goofy hummed a little tune, keeping his eyes on the obstacles ahead. Occasionally Chip and Dale would appear along with Jiminy Cricket. Indeed, spirits were high on the Highwind…

Except for Riku's. As usual, he leaned back in his seat without a word. Unlike before, though, it wasn't out of boredom or frustration. At a time like this, none of that really mattered. Sure they saved Traverse Town from all its Heartless troubles, but the fact remained that Sora was with the enemy now. Not only that, but he believed that Maleficent was genuinely a good person, which could only lead to trouble somewhere down the line. It was distressing, really, and if they were to find Kairi first, things could only get worse.

It didn't take long for Goofy to catch onto Riku's distress, though. Briefly, he turned away from the controls and looked to him with a smile.

"Gawrsh, Riku," he said, scratching his chin. "Why don't ya smile? We just found one of them Keyholes, and besides, I'm sure we'll find yer buddy! Right, Donald?"

Donald shrugged, continuing to drive. "Who knows? Right now, we've gotta keep moving. If we bump into Maleficent, then we can sort things out. But she could be just about anywhere."

"Yeah, just like the King." Riku rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window. "Look, it's nothing. Just kind of… stuffy in here, I guess."

It was just an excuse. Even they probably knew that. Keeping up a cool and collected front was hard when worries wrenched his heart like never before. And to think that he'd almost gone with Maleficent back there…

Before he could dwell on it for too long, Goofy spoke up.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Turning back to the controls, he reached for one of the knobs and gave it a twist. "How 'bout some music to lighten yer spirits?"

From a set of speakers up above, a bouncy little tune began to play:

_He's got high hopes, he's got high hopes, he's got high apple pie in the sky hopes!_

Riku sat up with a groan, looking down at the controls. "You call that music? C'mon, there has to be something better than this."

Without thinking twice, Riku reached for the knob, twisting it several times until he found something suitable. Rather than more bouncy folk songs, the speakers blasted rock and roll, and Riku sat back in his seat with a smirk. Now _this_ was more like it. Decent music would make the long ride to Atlantica at least somewhat bearable. Unfortunately, at the change of music, Goofy gave a puzzled look to Riku and immediately changed it back.

"Come on, Riku, this is a great song!" He smiled and started to sing along, _"Oops there goes another rubber tree, oops there goes another rubber tree…"_

Donald groaned, trying to focus on the controls. "Make up your minds, will ya?"

This song was too much for Riku, and he changed it back to the rock music. Goofy, on the other hand, couldn't bear listening to something akin to monkeys in a zoo and quickly changed it back. The two messed with the radio toggle again and again, and the music kept switching from High Hopes to the loud guitar riffs. This continued for about thirty seconds before the speakers suddenly blew up. By that time, Donald's face turned beet red and his body shook in frustration.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy pulled his hand away from the knob and looked down at the floor. "Sorry, fellas. I was just tryin' to cheer ya guys up." He paused. "But I've got a better idea! Why don't we sing a traveling song? Here, I'll start with an old favorite…"

Donald whipped around, staring Goofy straight in the eyes. "Hey!"

Goofy continued regardless, "_Do ya need a break from modern livin'—"_

"Goofy!"

Shaking his head, Riku leaned back in his seat. "I think I've had enough music. Besides, the last thing we need's for Donald to _crash._"

Heaving a sigh, Goofy turned back to the controls with a frown, and Riku rolled his eyes. Really, a surprise musical number wouldn't do anything but distract them. It definitely wouldn't lighten the mood, either. Nevermind the fact that Riku didn't sing in the first place, and they weren't out on the open road. Why sing a road trip song in space?

A few minutes of silence passed, and the ship continued on its way until they finally reached their destination. Floating in the Gummi Space, this newfound world looked nothing like the others they'd seen so far. Large pieces of coral surrounded a body of water full of fish and strange structures. An immense city rested in the center, and once he spotted it, Riku slid closer to the window. Though it was hard to make out all the details from afar, one thing was clear: this place looked almost entirely submerged. If that was the case, then visiting Atlantica wouldn't be easy. Unless they had scuba suits of some kind, it'd be ridiculous to even try.

As such, Riku turned to Donald with a raised brow. "So that's Atlantica… How exactly are we going to make it there? It's not like we can breathe under water."

Donald snickered, pulling out his staff. "Not yet, anyway, but don't you worry! I've got a plan."

He silently drove the Gummi Ship deep into the depths of the sea. Once the ship entered the world, their surroundings became even clearer. Brightly colored plants and shells filled the area, along with a number of tropical fish swimming to and fro. As the ship continued, Riku kept his eyes locked on the windows; while he'd seen the ocean from above, being this deep below the surface was a brand new experience. Seeing all these fish so close rather than on TV or in books gave him a whole new perspective, and it was awesome.

"Man," he said, watching as a school of fish zoomed by, "I never thought I'd wind up under the sea."

"Well, here we are!" Donald laughed, steering the ship behind a large group of rocks. "This world's not like the others we've been to, so we're gonna need my magic to blend in."

Wait, magic? Riku turned away from the window, keeping a close eye on Donald.

"Magic, huh? What are you gonna do? Turn us into fish?"

Once again, he laughed. "You'll see!"

Donald raised his staff high, as a bright, blue glow enveloped the tip. He waved it once, then twice, and the glow spread throughout the ship. Instantly, the magic took effect. In place of legs, Donald gained six blue tentacles, while his hat and shirt vanished from sight. Goofy's body decreased considerably in size, as his limbs became flippers, and a sturdy shell took the place of his clothing. While Riku didn't undergo any _drastic_ changes, his clothes also vanished, and his legs joined together to form a long, fish-like tail and a dorsal fin. As the changes occurred, Donald reached for one of the levers on the control panel, opening the door to the cockpit and sending them out into the ocean before the ship could flood.

While Riku expected some kind of spell to make their trip a breeze, he hadn't anticipated anything like _this. _As he floated through water, he struggled to stay upright. Though he tried to move, his body spun about, until he wound up upside-down. With his legs gone, he couldn't just kick and stroke back into a comfortable position. In short, swimming like a fish was awkward, to say the least. But while it was an awkward change, it _did_ make sense. After all, Donald always insisted that they blend in and avoid meddling.

Still, it _was_ pretty cool, even if the fins were little inconvenient. So, while he continued to fumble about, Riku turned to Donald with a smirk. "I have to admit, Donald. I'm impressed."

Donald blinked, and he tilted his head. Then, a split-second later, he smirked and said, "I thought you'd like it."

Of course, Donald's prideful moment wouldn't last, since he soon found himself upside down, just like Riku. This prompted a few chuckles from Goofy, who had considerably less trouble staying afloat in his new form.

"Well," he said, floating in circles, "I think we oughta get lookin' for the Keyhole, don't you?"

"Just give me a second." Riku wobbled around a few more times before he finally got upright. Maybe if he took it slow, then he'd get the ropes of this tail. "Anyway, where do we start? This place is huge."

Before anyone could answer, several whirling corridors of darkness appeared. From within them, a group of unusual Heartless appeared. Unlike Shadows, Large Bodies, and the others they'd encountered, these Heartless looked perfectly suitable for an aquatic environment. Two of them wore bright green wet suits with fish-shaped helmets, and they clutched tightly onto a trident. Two smaller Heartless floated just beside them, resembling jellyfish with two large tentacles that _almost_ looked like arms.

There was no time to lose. Even if they weren't used to their new bodies, the trio couldn't let the Heartless get away. So, grasping his Keyblade tightly, Riku awkwardly swam towards one of the scuba Heartless, launching a thunder spell to stop it in its tracks. Unfortunately, the Heartless swerved out of its path and retaliated by charging right into him. The others quickly made their escape, rushing out into an Undersea Valley.

Goofy managed to knock the scuba Heartless away from Riku before it could do _too_ much damage, and Donald struck it with fire magic… which, for some reason, still worked underwater. When Riku regained his balance, he rushed forward and slammed into it using Sonic Blade. The Heartless crashed into a wall of coral and quickly disappeared. Now they'd just have to catch up with the others.

But that was easier said than done. While Riku and the others tried to pursue the Heartless, they kept bumping into schools of fish and passing dolphins. To make matters worse, everyone except Goofy still had trouble moving around. When Riku tried to kick, he ended up flopping about, all because of his new tail. This gave the Heartless an advantage, and whenever they caught up, they'd frequently get nailed by surprise attacks.

They did manage to corner their enemies near the bottom of the valley, but it took a few minutes of struggling to finally take them out. Once they finally disappeared, Riku let out a quiet sigh. If they were going to find the Keyhole, they'd have to learn the ropes of this new world, and fast. After all, the Heartless were already hanging around, and that was probably just a warm up. They couldn't afford to get knocked around just because they were out of their comfort zones. Goofy might've been swimming smoothly, but he wasn't the one with the Keyblade.

Still, what point was there in complaining? If he could handle shrinking, then swimming like a fish would be no problem for Riku. Eventually he smirked and made his way over to Donald.

"We should probably get moving," he said, pointing his Keyblade towards a nearby grotto.

Donald raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a few moments. "You're right. We don't even know how big this place is, so we'd better start lookin'."

Goofy stopped circling around and floated over to the others. Once he neared the grotto's entrance, he peeked inside and squinted.

His eyes widened, and he pointed a flipper at the tunnel. "Somethin's comin' this way!"

Both Riku and Donald turned their attention to these figures. From far away, it was hard to tell if they were more Heartless. They spotted bits of red and green on one of the figures, with a small, yellow figure trailing behind and something red. These strangers drew closer and closer, and soon the trio heard voices. Maybe they weren't Heartless after all. Even so, they stood their ground, keeping their weapons close until finally the three figures entered the valley—

And looked positively thrilled. At least, one of them did.

The first person in the group was a young girl who, much like Riku, had a fish-like tail. Her bright, red hair reached the middle of her back, and apart from the seashell top on her chest, she wore absolutely nothing. Next to her floated a small, red crab who looked at the trio with a frown, while behind the girl a little yellow fish watched them silently. The girl, however, _beamed_ and hurried up to Riku and the others.

But as she approached, the crab stopped right in front of her, holding out his pincers in protest.

"Ariel! What do you think you're doing?"

The girl shook her head and swam around the crab. "Oh, Sebastian. Don't worry! They don't look dangerous." She continued towards the trio with Sebastian and the fish close behind.

Sebastian huffed, pointing his claw at Riku's Keyblade. "Not dangerous? Ariel, look at those weapons!" He looked at Donald and Goofy, and his eyes went wide. "Look at those _creatures! _Why, if your father knew about this—!"

Ariel sighed. "It's not the first time we've had visitors today. Maybe they're from another ocean, too."

Another ocean… While Riku was tempted to reveal the truth, maybe it was best not to say _too _much. At least for now. This wasn't about meddling; if they made a convincing enough story, it'd just be easier to find out about the world and the Keyhole. Not only that, but when Donald and Goofy turned back to Riku, they nodded, giving him the silent approval to go along with this story. With that in mind, Riku turned back to Ariel.

He shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Ariel smiled, placing her hands together. "That's great! It's not every day we get visitors in Atlantica." She paused for a moment and then added, "Do you know anyone named Sora?"

…Sora? Did that mean he was here, too? Or maybe he'd already come and gone. Whatever the case, something seemed a bit odd about this. If Sora was in Maleficent's care, then she probably wasn't too far behind. If that was true, then she'd already have a head-start at finding the Keyhole. While he'd normally be relieved to hear that Sora was around, all this meant that they'd have to pick up the pace if they wanted to get to him _and _the Keyhole.

But all the same, Riku nodded. If nothing else, maybe he could get some information this way.

"That's right," he said. "But how do you know Sora?"

"We just met today!" Ariel laughed, adding, "He told me so many wonderful stories about his home"

"You don't say." Riku smirked. "So, do you know where he is?"

Frowning, Ariel shook her head. "Sorry, but he just left to take care of something."

No good. If she didn't know where Sora was, then all they could do was guess, and that wouldn't work. Instead, Riku sighed and chose a different approach.

"Alright. But here's another question: You know anything about the Keyhole?"

"The Keyhole?" Ariel paused for a moment. "You know, I think Sora mentioned it before."

Donald frowned."But you don't know what it is?"

She shook her head. "Until today, I never even heard of it." She paused, looking out into the valley. "But if you'd like, we could help you look for it!"

Slowly, the small fish swam behind Ariel, tapping her with a fin. "Are you sure about this, Ariel? Your dad was already pretty mad before, and…"

"Don't worry!" Goofy chuckled and extended a flipper. "We're here to help, a-hyuck!"

"See?" Ariel took Goofy's fin, giving it a quick shake. "Everything will be fine, Flounder. Maybe they'll even help us with those strange creatures."

"Strange creatures?" Riku frowned, propping his Keyblade against his shoulder. "If you mean the Heartless, then we're way ahead of you."

"Well, what do you think?" Turning back to Sebastian, Ariel waited for a response.

It took a moment for him to say anything, as he quickly swam around the trio once, twice, and then tapped his chin with a claw.

Sighing, he said, "Well, alright, but do be careful. If we're gone too long, then King Triton will be furious."

"So where do we start?" Riku glanced over to the winding entrance.

"Why don't we visit my grotto?" Ariel floated closer to the entrance. "Sora said he'd meet me there, and we can look for the Keyhole on the way."

So far, it seemed like the best option. Not only would she help them get around this watery world, but if there was a chance of seeing Sora again, then maybe he'd be able to warn him about Maleficent. Following Ariel, Riku quietly glanced at Donald and Goofy, who slowly trailed behind.

"C'mon." Riku placed a hand against his hip. "Unless you have any _better_ ideas."

Sighing, Donald picked up the pace, as did Goofy. Once they finally caught up with Riku and Ariel, they waited for her cue. With a smile, she turned towards a tunnel in the distance. Unlike Riku and the others, she propelled herself through the water with ease, as did Sebastian and Flounder. In fact, the way Ariel swam looked extremely similar to the dolphin kick— something so obvious that Riku placed his palm against his face for a moment. Why didn't he think of it before?

Carefully, he followed Ariel's group alongside Donald and Goofy, attempting to 'kick' with his tail in a similar fashion. Though it started out a bit sloppy, his movements improved in no time flat, getting smoother by the second. Before long, he and the others caught up with Ariel, who led them past schools of fish, colorful seaweed, and all around the valley. More and more sea creatures moved to and fro, from dolphins to sea snails. In the very center, a large vent constantly released a steady stream of water, and down below sat a number of small caves.

In a place so large, the Keyhole could be just about anywhere; if nothing else, they'd have to backtrack later and see what they could find. For now, though, they'd continue to Ariel's grotto; maybe they'd find something on the way there.

Ariel continued to lead until they reached one of the caves. There, she stopped for a moment, turning to face the trio.

"The current might be a little strong," she said, "but don't worry. Once we get inside, it's not too far."

Nodding, they followed Ariel inside. As they swam, the current threw them back towards the cave's entrance, and they struggled to push through the raging water. It took a bit of effort on their part, but in spite of the current's force, Riku, Donald, and Goofy managed to catch up with her after a few moments of awkward flailing. Together, they swam through the tunnel until they reached a vast gorge at the end. There they spotted many passages and a trident-shaped mark on the wall, just like in the Undersea Valley. However, Ariel paid little attention to these other areas and continued towards the far end of the gorge, where a large boulder stood against one of the stone walls.

Once they reached this boulder, Ariel shoved it aside, revealing the entrance to another cavern. Smiling, she gestured towards this new found entrance.

"Why don't you come inside? There's something I'd like to show you."

In a gorge so vast, they might've been able to uncover the Keyhole if they looked hard. A part of Riku wanted to stay outside and do some snooping, but on the other hand, even the grotto was a candidate for the Keyhole's location. It'd be a good starting point, anyway, and if Traverse Town's Keyhole was on a fountain, then how was this any stranger? With a shrug, Riku followed Ariel inside the grotto, leaving Donald and Goofy with no choice but to follow suit.

But, much to their surprise, even the grotto was a sight to behold. Shelves upon shelves of various knick-knacks filled caught their eyes, reaching up to the very top where a large hole illuminated the entire area. Music boxes, old paintings, and even silverware and plates filled these shelves. As Riku ventured further inside, he examined everything closely. If all of this belonged to Ariel, then one thing was clear: she had an impressive collection. Without even realizing it, he started to smile. So many of these items looked like antiques, something he'd never really come across outside a museum.

Even Donald and Goofy looked over the many shelves of thingamabobs and whatsits that came their way. While Donald remained rather quiet as he looked around, Goofy chuckled and occasionally tapped a flipper against some of the old objects.

"Gawrsh, is this all yours?"

After a quick flip in the water, Ariel swam towards Goofy, nodding. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, it's definitely interesting." Riku looked over one of the old paintings of a couple dancing before turning away from the shelf. "Where'd you get all this, anyway?"

"Me and Flounder collected this all ourselves," she said, gesturing towards the many shelves. "Whenever we'd explore, we'd try and find something new to bring back here. I think it's all from the outside world!"

Goofy smiled, swimming up to look at another shelf. "Ya know, I bet yer right!"

"Someday, I want to see it for myself. I'd do anything to visit other worlds." Frowning, Ariel turned to Riku. "Does that sound strange to you?"

"Nah." Riku shook his head. "I feel the same. There's so much to see out there—I can see why you'd want to go there yourself."

"Oh, that would never do!" Sebastian frowned, looking over the objects in distaste. Scowling, he swam over to Ariel and pointed a claw at her. "The outside world is a dangerous place, Ariel. Imagine what your father would say!"

Frowning, Flounder followed Sebastian. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"What difference would it make if he knew?" Rolling his eyes, Riku approached Sebastian and crossed his arms. "C'mon. Let her have her dream. Even if those worlds _are_ dangerous, that's what makes them exciting."

At least, that's what he liked to believe. Not all of the danger that came with his adventure had been fun and games, but it did give him something to do besides racing and sparring every day. It was something new, something _challenging. _If it weren't for complications like Maleficent and Sora, then he wouldn't even mind all the Heartless. Sadly, Sebastian didn't seem quite as moved, as he continued to scowl.

"It would be best if Ariel got her head out of the clouds," he said, shaking his head. "Down here, under the sea- that is where she belongs."

"Look, that's not your choice to make." Groaning, Riku glared right back at the crab. "If she really wants to see the outside world, I say go for it. You can't just expect her to stay cooped up forever."

"I can if it ensures her safety!"

The bickering went on for a while. Riku kept sticking up for Ariel, while Sebastian continued to insist that staying under the sea was better than anything else. It was a tiring discussion, to say the least. The kind of discussion that hit Riku close to home, since he'd longed to venture beyond his home for years. Ariel was just like him, in a way, and there was no way he'd let anyone push her around because of safety concerns. In fact, the discussion probably would've gone on for a while, if they hadn't been distracted by the sound of objects hitting the grotto's floor.

When they turned around, they caught sight of a trio of shadowy figures lurking behind the shelves. Riku reflexively summoned his weapon and squinted, watching as more objects fell to the floor. An eerie light shone between the scattered objects on the shelves. Then, when a few paintings hit the ground, the Heartless revealed themselves and immediately attacked.

These three Heartless moved sluggishly compared to the others they'd encountered. A spotlight shone from one of their eye sockets, and they reached out with their long, wisp-like claws in an attempt to slash and pummel anything in their paths. With a tattered overcoat, white gloves, and a ghastly appearance, these Heartless looked like something out of a spooky graveyard rather than aquatic enemies.

Needless to say, fighting Heartless in such a cramped space wasn't exactly easy. Though Riku got a few hits in with his Keyblade, and Donald's magic sent them flying into the shelves, Ariel, Flounder, and Goofy had to keep grabbing falling objects in order to prevent anything from breaking. To make matters worse, those pesky ghosts kept warping all over the place, trying to perform a sneak attack on Ariel. Luckily, she caught on and _smacked_ them with her tail. Then, she performed a thunder spell to send the other down to the ground.

So Ariel could fight. Riku smirked, watching her magical display, and he hurled two fire spells at the approaching Heartless. Their bodies exploded in a burst of flame, leaving only one floating around. With the combined power of all their magic and physical skills, however, they made quick work of it. Before long, the grotto was safe and sound once more. Messy, but at least most of the objects were still in one piece. Could've been a lot worse.

For a few seconds, everyone remained silent. How did the Heartless get in here? Was their lust for the Keybearer's heart really that powerful? Briefly, Riku glanced at his weapon. If they didn't find the Keyhole soon, then just being around Ariel and her friends could bring unwanted danger.

Riku wasn't the only one who noticed this, either. With the Heartless gone, Sebastian crawled out from beneath a shelf, pointing his claw straight at him.

"You see! I told you these people would bring danger here." He swam up to Ariel and frowned. "What if those creatures come back? Or what if they find the palace?"

"The palace?" Ariel's eyes widened, and she headed to the entrance. "Oh, no. They could be heading there right now!" She shoved the boulder aside and poked her head out into the valley, searching for any sign of the Heartless. Nothing appeared, as far as Riku could tell. He leaned over her shoulder to take a peek, but the coast was completely clear. Still, this wasn't the time to goof off. Sebastian had a point, after all.

Ariel frowned, slipping through the grotto's entrance. "Do you think you could help us? If the Heartless make it to the palace, I don't know what will happen..."

"Like you had to ask." Riku shook his head and propped the Keyblade against his shoulder. "Just lead the way, and we'll handle the rest."

"Thank you!" With a smile, Ariel left the grotto with Sebastian and Flounder close behind her. Once Riku and the others made it outside, she pushed the boulder back in place. With the grotto secure, she led everyone around the corner and up towards one of the many tunnels in the gorge. Unlike the rest, this one was very short. So short, in fact, that it only took Ariel a few seconds to reach the other side.

Riku hurried close behind her, keeping his eyes out for any attackers. Once he and the others reached the other side, they took a brief look around at the colorful buildings that filled the area. Tall, metal structures towered above the shells and coral below, while a raised walkway led the way to the distant palace. Together, they swam down the path until they reached a large, purple shell. There, two scuba divers and an enormous jelly fish Heartless appeared, diving at the group without a moment's hesitation.

Sending surges of electricity through the water, Riku rushed for the scuba Heartless. He thrust his Keyblade against their chests, striking them with all his might. His fierce blows sent them crashing into the shell, but they quickly got back to their feet and circled behind him and struck him in the back. Groaning, he whirled around and slammed his weapon into their helmets. The impact flipped the Heartless onto their backs for a split second and allowed Riku to strike two more times from below. Unleashing Sonic Blade, he quickly finished the job.

The jellyfish then flailed its tentacles and rushed towards Donald and Goofy, head first. Despite its size, it moved swiftly through the water, forcing the two to scurry out of its path before it came too close. They made it behind the Heartless right as it collided with a nearby wall. This gave Donald and Ariel a chance to blast it with a barrage of spells. While they kept it busy with their magic, Goofy rammed into the Heartless from the side, causing it to split into several smaller Heartless that darted away from the wall and towards the palace gates.

There was no point in waiting around. Narrowing his eyes, Riku rushed after the fleeing Heartless, hurling fire and blizzard spells along the way. The others joined Riku in the chase, launching their own attacks at the Heartless. Unfortunately, none of them hit, and it wasn't until they made it inside the palace that the battle concluded. Right as the group reached the throne room, a surge of electricity eradicated the Heartless quickly and efficiently. Dumbfounded, Riku swam further into the room, where he caught sight of an older merman seated at the throne.

Despite his age, the man looked very fit, as evidenced by his large muscles. A long, white beard covered his face, and he wore a golden crown atop his head. Much like the scuba Heartless, he carried a trident, though his was much larger and as gold as his crown. As Riku and the others reached the throne, this man looked down at them with a stern expression.

"Ariel," he said, waving his trident, "I thought I told you to stay in the palace. What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, daddy." Shaking her head, Ariel swam ahead of the others. "It's alright! I made some new friends who— "

The man scowled. "Again? Don't you realize how dangerous it is? I'm not about to let my youngest daughter wander the seas with those creatures afoot."

"Hold it!"

Swimming right up to the throne, Riku looked the man in the eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "Just who are you supposed to be?"

"Who am I?" The man leaned forward and prepared to explain, only to be cut off by Sebastian, who hopped up onto the throne.

"Show some respect!" He pointed one of his claws right at Riku's nose. "You are in the presence of King Triton, the one and only ruler of the seas!"

A king of the sea, huh? Despite Triton's status, Riku continued to stare at him with a deadpan look. "So you're the king… In that case, maybe you can tell us a thing or two."

"Not until you tell me who _you_ are." He tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne.

With a lopsided smile, Ariel placed one of her hands on top of her father's. "Daddy, these are my friends. They helped us fight the creatures outside."

"Yup!" Goofy grinned and waved one of his flippers. "Pleased t'meetcha, yer majesty!"

Despite Goofy's friendliness, Triton continued to watch the trio warily. "And where are you from? Certainly not here."

"That's an easy one!" Donald cleared his throat and placed a hand against his chest. "We're visitors from another ocean!"

Triton sighed, placing his hand against his cheek. Chances are he didn't buy Donald's excuse in the slightest. "You said you had a few questions for me?"

Nodding, Riku placed one hand on his hip. "Just one. You ever heard of the Keyhole?"

Triton's entire body became tense, and for a moment he said nothing. He narrowed his eyes, and watched Riku very carefully. What was his deal, anyway? Did this guy know something after all? Riku sneered, watching as Triton slid down from his throne, clutching his trident tightly.

"As I told the other visitor, there's no such thing. Not in my ocean."

"Oh yeah?" Rolling his eyes, Riku flicked his hand through the air. "I seriously doubt that, old man. Every world has— "

Before he could finish, Donald covered Riku's mouth, laughing sheepishly. "Don't be silly, Riku! There's no such thing as other worlds." A moment later, he jabbed Riku with his elbow and muttered, "We're supposed to keep them a secret, remember?"

Donald's attempted cover-up did little to lighten the situation, however; Triton continued to stare at Riku's weapon, then at Riku himself.

"You are to leave this palace at once. Is that clear?" He raised his trident, pointing towards the palace entrance. "I'll have nothing to do with you and that Key."

Ariel gasped, grabbing onto her father's arm. "But daddy—"

He jerked his arm back, staring Ariel straight in the eyes. "Not another word, Ariel. I refuse to let these strangers anywhere near our kingdom, much less my daughter. At least that other boy had the sense to leave when instructed."

Without another word, Ariel turned away from her father with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and rushed outside, leaving several bubbles in her wake. Flounder gasped and flailed his fins, and he scurried after Ariel right as she vanished from sight.

Triton heaved a heavy sigh as he returned to his throne. He leaned to the side, propping his face up with one hand, while he pointed the trident at Riku's group once more. "Must I repeat myself?"

There was no need. Silently, the trio turned away from Triton and fled from the palace. Clearly they'd find no leads on the Keyhole if they stuck around. Ariel knew nothing, and Triton refused to say a word. If they were going to find it, they'd have to scour the entire sea at this rate. Doing so could take hours, since the Undersea Valley and gorge contained numerous nooks and crannies, strong currents, and a number of paths leading who-knows-where. Plus, Ariel mentioned Sora earlier. Even if they did find the Keyhole, what if they missed him in the process?

By the time they made it back to the palace courtyard, Ariel was out of sight. Shaking his head, Riku turned to Donald and Goofy with a shrug.

"So, what now?"

"Well," said Goofy, "that king feller sure doesn't want us lookin' around here."

Donald groaned, glaring at the distant palace. "Yeah, well, if the Keyhole _was_ here, we probably would've known by now."

He had a point. Whenever they came across a Keyhole, the Keyblade reacted right away. If it didn't do anything in or around the palace, it had to be somewhere else. At least that narrowed things down a bit…

"Let's go check on Ariel." Riku swam towards the tunnel. "She _did_ say Sora'd drop by."

Goofy frowned. "Do ya think she'll be okay?"

Shrugging, Riku leaned against the tunnel's edge. "She probably puts up with this all the time."

As he followed Riku and Goofy to the tunnel, Donald sighed. He probably had some reservations due to the world order, meddling, and their mission. Riku's suspicions were confirmed when he spoke up.

"We've already said too much. If you ask me, we oughta keep searching."

"Look, I'm not saying we should ditch the Keyhole." Riku shook his head. "But if Sora's here, maybe we can talk some sense to him." He brushed back some of his hair, gazing towards the nearby gorge. "Besides, he's looking for the Keyhole, too."

They shared a common goal. If Sora joined them in the search, they'd have a clear advantage over Maleficent and the Heartless. On the other hand, he did see Maleficent as a friend. Telling him too much could ruin everything… Or they could turn things around before they got out of hand. Even if Donald refused, Riku wasn't about to let it slide.

Heaving another sigh, Donald said, "Fine. We could use all the help we can get, anyway."

With that settled, the trio traveled through the tunnel and returned to the gorge. Fortunately, no Heartless appeared as they dove down towards Ariel's grotto. Only a few fish whizzed past them, while a dolphin descended into a distant tunnel. Silence filled the area as they reached the boulder and shoved it out of the way. In a way, it was almost jarring. With tensions high and the world in danger, sudden tranquility felt out of place. Almost foreign.

Foreign, and a little suspicious. With the boulder out of the way, Riku peered inside the grotto, he kept his eyes open for any sign of Sora, Ariel, or even Flounder. Everything appeared safe. All the scattered objects from the Heartless attack rested safely on their shelves again. No shadowy figured lurked behind paintings and statues. Yes, the grotto itself looked perfectly fine. But there was one problem.

Ariel was gone.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Tricky Treasure Hunting

**Chapter 15: Tricky Treasure Hunting****  
><strong>  
>Deep beneath the Undersea Gorge rested a dark and eerie chamber full of debris and murky water. Planks of wood littered the sand, scattered across the area. Damaged hulls appeared partially exposed, while eerie skeletons withered away into dust. Anchors poked out of the sand, coated in rust and barnacles. And as far as the eye could see, sunken ships covered the ground. A few seaweed stalks grew along the broken remains, but no fish dared approach this sunken wasteland…<p>

Until today.

Though Sora briefly left Ariel to her own agenda, he returned to her grotto just as he'd promised. True, he took some time to explore the many corners of Atlantica and befriend some of the local fauna, but he made it back to her just in time. As soon as he spotted her sobbing inside her grotto, Sora immediately dragged her and Flounder out to this deserted wasteland. True, it contained the remains of several disasters, but the collection of ships provided many opportunities to search and explore. And given Ariel's love of the outside world, there had to be something that'd bring a smile to her face.

So, with Ariel and Flounder close behind, he led the way, passing various bits of sunken debris. With so many ships, they could easily get lost for hours, just trying to uncover everything. However, one ship in particular caught his attention.

Right in the center of the wreckage, a single ship rested atop a pile of jagged rocks. Though its mast was split and the hull contained several holes, the rest of the boat remained largely intact. It was large, foreboding, and the perfect spot to uncover hidden treasure. So, as soon as Sora spotted the ship, he took Ariel by the hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what d'you think?"

Ariel rushed to the mast of one of the ships, resting one hand against the tattered sail. "It's_ fantastic!_" She turned to Flounder, who ducked behind Sora, teeth chattering. "Right, Flounder?"

"Yeah, it's… uh. Great!" He looked up at Sora, then back to Ariel. "Can we go back now? I don't like the looks of this place."

"Aw, but we just got here!" Sora pouted, following Ariel over to the mast. "C'mon, there's gotta be all kinds of cool stuff in these ships." He swam over to one of the windows and brushed some dust out of the way. "When I came here earlier, I saw this _huge_ treasure chest!"

"A treasure chest?" Ariel tilted her head to the side for a split second before she hurried over to the window. She leaned in close, squinting as she examined the ship's interior.

Grinning, Sora placed his hands behind his head. "Yep! And I bet there's all kinds of stuff inside. Maybe you could add it to your collection, Ariel!"

She turned to face him, smiling eagerly. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"I, uh. Well…" Flounder looked to the left, then to the right. As he turned from one ship to the next, he shivered and twitched. "It looks kind of damp in there. And I think I might be coming down with something, so—"

"Oh, Flounder." Ariel shook her head, giving her friend a lopsided smile. "Don't be such a guppy."

"But I'm not a—"

Too late. Before Flounder could finish, Sora and Ariel swam up to the deck and down the stairway.

Little light made it inside, leaving the ship's interior almost pitch black. Briefly, Sora squinted and glanced around the area. Without light, it'd be difficult to find the treasure. Barrels and crates cluttered the corners, making a chest hard to come by. Fortunately, Sora knew better than to search in the dark. After a quick look around, he summoned his sword and took a deep breath. Within moments, the red glow of a fire spell formed at the tip.

As the sword ignited, Ariel gasped, staring at the glow with her eyes open wide. "Sora, how did you…?"

"Oh, you mean this?" He laughed, waving the sword back and forth. "Just a little magic!"

"Magic…" Slowly, Ariel reached for the tip of the blade, only to withdraw her hand once she felt the heat of the flames.

"Careful!" Sora frowned, lowering his weapon. "Fire's dangerous stuff."

Dangerous, despite being beneath the water. Even he didn't understand how that worked, but at least it came in handy.

Using the flames, Sora revealed the hidden contents of the ship. Coils of rope lay scattered across the ground. A mangled old skeleton rested in one of the corners with a sword jammed into its rib cage. Wincing, he quickly turned from the eerie remains to the lopsided barrels and battered up crates. He squinted and gradually approached the pile, using his free hand to push one of the crates aside. Unfortunately, it barely budged from its place, prompting Sora to slam his upper body against the side. This moved the crate enough to for him to squeeze through, though he rubbed at his side as he approached the chest.

"Okay, Ariel! I found the—" He heard a scream from behind and paused abruptly. When he tuned around, he saw Flounder, stuck between a gap in the wood, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Ariel grabbed onto his face and attempted to pull him inside. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sora watched this display for a few moments, until Flounder finally made it in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great!" Flounder gave a forced smile, looking around the ship. "But I saw something moving out there! What if it's a shark? Or some kind of monster!" He squirmed in place.

Frowning, Ariel floated over to Flounder's side and scooped him up with both hands. "Oh, Flounder. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"Yeah, and if anything tries…" Sora pointed his sword at the skeleton, "I'll teach 'em a thing or two!"

Ariel giggled, shaking her head as she approached the chest. Meanwhile, Flounder sighed, following closely with his eyes open wide.

At least they looked happier now. That's what the adventure was all about. True, the ship's contents were a _little_ creepy, but that's what made it exciting in Sora's mind. And now that they found the chest, they'd get to see its hidden treasures. All he'd have to do is find a way to crack the lid open. Maybe give it a tug— but the lid was locked tight, so that wouldn't work. Maybe the key was hidden somewhere? But finding a small key in a dark ship could take forever. At this rate, he'd have to do something practical. Something quick!

He glanced down at his sword, brow furrowed. Back in Wonderland, his weapon busted the lock on Alice's cage. Maybe he could do the same with the chest. It'd sacrifice the light for a moment, but with the lock just inches away, it couldn't take too long.

He took a deep breath and blew out the flames with a soft huff. With the flames doused, Sora slowly lowered his weapon to the chest, tapping the tip on the surface until he found an opening. He jiggled it around a few times, until he heard a sharp _crack_. Next, he slapped the slapped the side of the lock, which slowly slid from its place, landing with a soft _thump_.

That should do it. With the lock removed, Sora pulled back his weapon and swished it through the water. Seconds later, the room filled with light, exposing the chest in plain sight.

Ariel and Flounder approached the chest with little hesitation, peering over Sora's shoulders as he crouched down and reached for the lid. He put his sword in his mouth for the time being and grabbed the sides with both hands. However, when he tried to pull it open, the lid didn't budge. Gritting his teeth, Sora looked over the top, eying the rust gathered along the hinge. Still, he couldn't back down, not now.

Grasping tightly to the sides of the lid, Sora heaved and tugged, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he struggled with the chest. He swam upward, pulling with all his might until, at last, he heard a sharp _creeeeeak_. But while he managed to open the chest, the sheer force threw him against the wall, and he winced upon impact.

When he opened his eyes, Sora spotted Ariel and Flounder peeking inside. Quickly, he removed the sword from his mouth and hurried behind them, peering over their heads in order to see the hidden treasure.

But no shimmering rubies or gold doubloons filled the chest from bottom to top. In fact, for such a large chest, it contained very little. When at last Ariel reached inside, she removed a single object, rotating it in her hands. It wasn't a crown or a necklace of pearls. Rather, the object resembled a small trident made of smooth, blue crystal. Even so, she carefully felt it with her fingers, leaning in with her eyes half-closed. Once she'd gotten a close enough look, she whirled around, facing Sora with her eyes aglow.

"I can't believe this!" she said, rushing to the window. "This is_ perfect_ for my collection!"

Tilting his head, Flounder approached Ariel with a small frown. "But what is it?"

"Well, it looks kinda like…" Sora paused, scratching his cheek, "kinda like a trident!"

A trident… Wait a minute! Wasn't that why Ursula sent him there to begin with? Sora's muscles tightened, and he shifted in place. How could he forget? Every minute he spent goofing off gave that evil King Triton more time to ruin the place. At the same time, how was he supposed to do this? Evil or not, Triton was Ariel's father, and he couldn't just waltz over and ask for the trident back. Even if he did hurt her feelings, he'd have to approach this differently. Maybe if he waited for the right moment…

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Sora, are you okay?"

Instantly, Sora jumped back, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing shakily. "'course! Sorry, I just got... a little distracted, that's all."

Besides, this was for Ariel's sake, not his own mission. As long as he got to the trident and found the Keyhole, everything would work out, even if it took some time. Shaking his head, Sora turned to the window. He'd figure things out on the way back…

But as he looked outside, he saw a flash of grey. Blinking, Sora looked over his shoulder with a frown. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Flounder slid closer to the window.

He looked back at the window, but nothing happened. "Nevermind! I must've been seeing things."

His shoulders sagged, and he made his way over to the stairs. "Anyway, d'you wanna go back?"

"Oh, but there's so much to see!" Holding the crystal close to her chest, Ariel swam over to the rope, rubbing it with her fingers.

Sora opened his mouth, when he heard a _thud_ from behind. Yet again, he turned to the window and saw nothing.

"Well, we can always come back later! There's just something I wanna ask you."

"You do?" She dropped the rope and placed a hand to her lips.

Another thud, but this time it came from below. What was going on, anyway? Were there fish down here after all? Something seemed a little off about this… Still, maybe it was just the current.

Shrugging, he said, "Yeah, but it can wait 'til we get there. All we've gotta do is go through the current, right?"

"It'll be easier to get back, but…" Ariel paused. "Flounder, what's wrong?"

"I, ee, er…" Teeth chattering, Flounder stared out the window. "It's…" He turned around and rushed for Ariel, ducking behind her shoulder.

Now there _had_ to be something wrong. For better or worse, Sora looked back at the window, gasping aloud at the sight before him.

Shards of glass flew left and right, as gaping mouth full of dagger-like teeth chomped vigorously. The thuds finally made sense, as did the glimpse of grey. A giant shark had broken through the window and was now poking its head through the opening. It glared at the group, and its nostrils flared. Roaring loudly, it pulled its head from the window and bashed itself through the hole. Broken planks and glass shards flew everywhere, and Sora had to duck to avoid getting cut or splintered.

All the while, Ariel and Flounder rushed for the stairs, and Sora heard a_ thud_ as they fled; chances were, they dropped the crystal, but none of that mattered right now. With the shark inside the ship, he'd have to act fast.

Swallowing hard, Sora clutched his sword tightly in hand and rushed for the shark, sending a blast of flames into its mouth. For a split second, it stopped in its tracks, moaning as the flames singed the back of its throat. However, that didn't stop it for long; within seconds, the shark growled, backed up, and charged once more. In order to dodge the attack, Sora swam up and over the shark as it broke through the other side of the ship, creating a huge hole in the process.

For better or worse, Sora followed through the hole, launching himself at the shark to deliver a series of rapid slashes. With each hit, it winced and growled in agony, snapping its teeth at Sora's tail. Though he tried to escape, he moaned as the beast sunk its teeth into his tail fin. But in spite of the pain, Sora retaliated with a punch to the nose, swimming free as the shark bellowed and groaned.

He made it over to another ship, taking a split second to catch his breath. He could still feel the sting from the bite, but he'd have to ignore it for now. Already the shark headed his way again, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

Sighing, Sora shot a cluster of ice straight at the shark's face. Unfortunately, it ducked right as the spell drew close and continued on its way. In order to beat this thing, he'd have to think fast. Looking left and right, Sora scanned the area for something, _anything_ to slow it down. But broken masts and crow's nests just weren't enough. Without a choice, he hurried to the side, missing the shark as it flew straight into the sail.

_Zzzzt!_ Just then, a barrage of lightning bolts struck down from above, causing the shark to shudder and hiss. When Sora turned around, he saw Ariel smiling at him with the crystal in hand.

"Wait a sec," he said with a gasp. "You can do magic too?"

"Just a little." She shook her head. "Here, let me help you!"

Right as the shark turned around, Sora felt a sudden breeze; a gust of wind formed around him, whirling at a rapid pace. This was one spell he didn't recognize, but whatever it was, it looked useful.

Flashing Ariel a quick grin, he rushed for the shark again, diving downward. He lashed out from below, while Ariel whacked it with her tail and called forth more lightning. Together, they unleashed a combination of brute strength and magic, overcoming the shark's powerful strikes with agile movements. It was speed against strength, magic against might. With double the targets, the shark had to think twice before striking and watch out for surprise attacks. Sora knew this, and he exploited its weaknesses as he fought alongside his friend.

After a few more minutes of ducking, darting, and retaliation, the shark eventually came to a stop. Bruises, burns, and cuts covered its entire body, and its chest heaved heavily as it bore into Sora's eyes with a fearsome glare. Afterwards, the shark swam upward and out of sight, leaving Sora and Ariel on their own.

…Or not.

Moments later, Flounder emerged from behind the ship. His jaw dropped, and he pointed a fin at Sora, then to Ariel, and he shook his head.

"You guys… with the _bzzzt_, and the ROAAAR!" He opened and closed his mouth, mimicking the motions of the shark. "And then, splat! Right in the nose! You guys were…" He wiped his face. "You guys were amazing!"

"Well, I dunno about_ that_…" Sora smirked, looking back at Ariel. "But we make a good team! Thanks for helping me, Ariel."

"Well, I had to do something." She smiled. "Anyway, we should probably go back. There's something I need to see…"

"Don't worry. If we take the shortcut, we'll get there in no time!" He glanced around for a moment, until a tunnel caught his eye. It was close to the ground, behind one of the ships. As he swam closer to the tunnel, Sora stopped and waved his hand, beckoning his friends to follow.

As they passed through the tunnel, no currents held them back; indeed, the path was very straightforward. After a few brief seconds, they reached an upward slope that ascended several yards. A few glimmers of light shone down from above, while a bubbling geyser rested before the slope. While they could easily swim to the top, Sora had a better idea. Swimming to the side, he waited for Ariel and Flounder to reach the geyser. Then, once they were in position, he slammed his sword against the side.

The impact sent a torrent of water flying upwards, propelling the two up and through the opening above. Unfortunately, the water pressure made it impossible to see them from below, much less hear them. Still, he'd be up there in no time! Tucking the sword away, Sora laughed and made his way towards the geyser.

At least, until he heard hissing from behind and stopped dead in his tracks.

Two pairs of glowing eyes appeared deep within the tunnel. As they drew closer, the long, crooked snouts of Flotsam and Jetsam emerged from the darkness, and soon the two eels began circling Sora with scowls on their faces.

Their eyes bore into his heart, and their snake-like movements made him shift in place. With a shaky tone, he said, "Uh, hi guys…"

The two eels hissed, shaking their heads.

"Ursula is disappointed…"

"Yes, very disappointed."

… So things were worse than he thought. Did he screw up that badly? Her orders were to befriend Ariel, after all, and he couldn't rush through things.

Nevertheless, the eels continued.

"She fears for the worst," said Flotsam with a frown. "Poor, poor Ursula."

"All she wants is to save her poor kingdom before it's too late."

"Too late?" Something wasn't right about this. Sora knew King Triton was a tyrant, but what else could he do? He had power, he had control… Even his daughter suffered because of it.

But Flotsam and Jestam continued, drawing closer and closer until they were inches away from Sora's chest.

"Didn't you know?"

"Oh, dear." Jetsam sighed. "It's worse than we thought..."

The two eels looked at one another, then at the opening above. The geyser's flow began to slow, but together they struck it with their tails, strengthening the stream.

"The Heartless are here, you know."

"They've been here all along."

Sora gasped. How could that be? The whole time he'd been in Atlantica, no Heartless appeared. Other than the shark, his visit had been very peaceful.

"But I don't understand… If the Heartless were here, how come we didn't see 'em?"

"Because," said Flotsam, "Triton controls them."

"They do as he says." Jetsam grinned.

"And he would _never_ hurt his daughter…"

Together, the eels coiled around Sora's shoulders.

"But if you don't hurry, he'll use the Heartless to ruin his world."

"Destroy it…"

"He doesn't understand…"

Together, they said, "The danger of the darkness."

Could he really do that? _Would_ Triton go that far? Destroying the world meant putting Ariel in the crosshairs of danger. If he truly loved his daughter, how could he take those risks? Something seemed a little… odd about this, and Sora looked away, biting his lip as he considered the eels' words. A muffled cry from above caught his attention for a split second, until Jetsam nudged his face with his tail, peering straight into his eyes.

Maybe they were right. Maleficent had warned him about the darkness, how it could twist the noblest of heroes towards a path of destruction. And with the power of the trident, it would be all too easy to lose control and turn the world on its side.

He took a deep breath. Again, the eels struck the geyser, keeping the water flowing. He rubbed his neck and raised a brow; why were they doing that, anyway? It seemed a little odd, but they probably had their reasons. Rather than dwell on the subject, Sora turned his attention back to Flotsam and Jetsam and sighed.

"So, what d'you want me to do?"

"You must wait," said Jetsam.

Flotsam nodded. "Yes. Wait until the girl is all alone…"

"Bring her to the palace…"

"And finish what you started."

They were right. He had to do this, not just for Ursula, but for Ariel and the rest of Atlantica. If he was gonna be a hero, he needed to do the right thing, no matter what the cost. Already he'd wasted enough time goofing off and hunting for treasure. If he waited any longer, who knew what would happen? Squirming out from between the eels, Sora turned towards the tunnel. He'd stay close by, listening for any signs of her presence. With the opening above, it'd be easy to move to and fro.

And so, upon squirming free of the eels' grip, Sora turned towards the tunnel. The soft nudge of their tails against his back moved him forward. He stopped once or twice for a moment or two, but with a soft sigh, he continued on through. As he moved along, he overheard soft whispers from behind, followed by a thump up above. Whatever it was, he didn't bother to look, waiting until he reached the halfway point before coming to a complete stop.

Slumped against the wall, Sora listened and waited. If only heroics weren't so tough.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	16. The Keyhole Revealed

**Chapter 16: The Keyhole Revealed**

SLAM!

Riku winced, as he landed flat against the stone walls of the gorge. Breathing heavily, he watched as a large, bulbous Heartless floated his way, smacking its jagged lips together, while the light on its head sparked and surged. A couple of yards away, two of the scuba Heartless chased after Donald and Goofy, who used a combination of magic and brute strength to keep them at bay. Suffice it to say, the area was a mess, as hordes of Heartless continued to appear through tunnels and out of corridors. It was bad enough that Ariel went missing, but now a swarm of pests stood in the way of the Keyhole, too.

With a huff, Riku propelled himself away from the wall and straight towards the angler Heartless. Those sparks on its antenna could only mean one thing: thunder magic, and he wasn't about to let that slide. Instead, he swung his weapon straight into its side, knocking it back a few feet. With the Heartless momentarily stunned, he hurled a blast of ice at its eyes. The magic hit with a loud _CRASH_, and the Heartless snapped its jaws furiously before it turned face down and charged.

For a brief moment, Donald turned away from the scuba Heartless and launched three blizzard spells into the angler's rear. This prompted the Heartless to turn _away_ from Riku, who took the opportunity to slam right into its torso using Sonic Blade. The sheer force behind the strike spun the Heartless around and around, and Riku floated in place, smacking it in the face as it turned. It disappeared just moments later, when Goofy crashed into its side. He followed this up by ramming into one of the scubas, destroying it in an instant.

This left one of the scubas, which quickly hurled itself at Donald from behind. He flew forward, squawking and flailing, but he managed to slow down before he hit one of the stone walls. His face turned beet red, and he dove straight at the Heartless, swinging his staff in broad circles. As he watched this display, Riku bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. What once was a competent threat quickly changed to Donald's personal punching bag, taking several hits to the face before it could retaliate. After a few seconds, Riku couldn't take it anymore; he started laughing, which caused Donald to turn _away _from the Heartless and send him a nasty glare.

"Hey, what's the big ide—_wak?_"

One opening was all the Heartless needed to bash Donald's head with its trident and then grab onto one of his tentacles. Though he struggled and squirmed, the Heartless quickly whirled him around like a lasso, tossing him straight at Riku's chest.

There wasn't any time to move; Riku barely had a chance to block with his _Keyblade_ before Donald crashed into him, sending the duo on a collision course. With a loud _WHAM_, the two slammed into solid rock, groaning loudly as they slid away from one another. Yet in spite of the pain and Donald's ranting, Riku kept his eyes locked on the Heartless, which moved towards Goofy and reached for one of his flippers.

But Goofy had the situation under control. He ducked out of the Heartless' way and dashed behind it, slamming his shell into its side. The Heartless flew back, losing its grip on its weapon, and a sudden surge of electricity incinerated it in an instant.

Something wasn't right. Riku turned to Donald, half expecting to see his staff smoking from a thunder spell. However, he kept his eyes on the location of the bolt; there was no way he could've finished the job. But did that mean Triton caught onto them? He _did _tell them to leave his Kingdom, which they completely ignored. If he found out they were still after the Keyhole, it wouldn't end well. And to make matters worse, Ariel and Sora were _still_ missing! Shaking his head, Riku swam away from the wall and took a look around.

But then a voice from below caught him off guard.

"What happened here?"

Could it be? Riku gasped and whirled around, only to find Ariel and Flounder approaching. Even stranger was the fact that Ariel was carried some strange trident in her hands—one made of crystal. Just where did Ariel go while they were fighting Heartless and searching for the Keyhole? And where was Sora, anyway? Something seemed off about this, and he wasn't about to ignore it.

So, when Ariel came close enough, he placed a hand on his hip and swam right up to her. "So, where were you?"

Ariel frowned, looking over her shoulder for a moment. "We were with Sora, but I don't know where he's run off to."

"Yeah…" said Flounder, baring his teeth. "And this shark chased us around, but Sora used his sword to beat it up! Well, me and Ariel helped too!"

"_Flounder._"

He laughed sheepishly. "Okay, I mostly just watched…"

A shark attack? There had to be more to it than what Flounder said. The two of them didn't even explain _where _they went in the first place. If he was going to get some answers, Riku would have to be more specific. After all, if Sora was close by, he couldn't let him get away!

"Hold it," said Riku, turning towards the grotto. "Where'd you last see him?"

"Over by my grotto," Ariel said, swimming downward. "Here, I'll show you."

Riku turned to Donald and Goofy, pointing at Ariel as she descended. The two watched her for a moment and then looked at one another. Seconds later, they nodded, and together, the trio followed Ariel back down to the sea floor. They passed below a stone bridge and a few tunnels until they finally reached their destination; however, Ariel didn't stop there. A few yards from the entrance sat a large treasure chest sticking halfway through a hole in the ground. When she neared the chest, Ariel tried to push it away, but it didn't budge. Was that where they lost Sora?

"I just don't understand," she said, hovering above the hole. "This chest wasn't stuck here earlier…"

"Really?" Goofy tilted his head to the side, swimming closer to the old box. "Then how'd it get stuck here? Seems kinda fishy…"

"It might've been a Heartless," said Donald, crossing his arms. "One of those big ones could've knocked it over." He shook his head. "But if it's stuck, I don't think we're gonna find him."

"Oh, come _on."_

Riku clenched his fists. What if Sora was trapped down there? There's no way he'd be able to move that thing on his own! And if that chest was keeping him from his best friend, then Riku couldn't just _ignore _it. Thus, he took a deep breath and rammed into the chest, pushing and shoving until he ran out of breath. Yet, despite all his effort, the chest didn't budge an inch; it really was stuck.

Ariel placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Riku," she said, "but I'm sure he'll be okay. Sora's really brave, and I know he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Then what should I do?" He shook his head. "Just wait around?"

"Well, we could always look for the Keyhole s'more," said Goofy.

"And where would we start?" Rolling his eyes, Riku looked from one tunnel to the next. "We already checked around _here_, and that valley's huge."

Donald huffed. "Hah. I thought you said it'd be easy!"

"Look, nothing's going to happen to this world." He groaned. "I'm just being realistic. The last two Keyholes weren't hiding under a rock. It has to be more important than that."

Ariel glanced down at the crystal trident for a moment, and then she tapped Riku on the shoulder. "I've got an idea," she said, swimming towards the boulder. "I don't know if it'll work, but there's something I'd like to see."

There _was_ something a little strange about that trident… Wasn't there a similar shape inside the grotto itself? And with the ruler of the sea carrying a trident of his own, some form of symbolism _was_ possible. It was like tridents were a major part of Atlantica. For the Keyhole to be linked to it… Riku pressed his palm against his forehead and sighed. Why didn't he think of that?

Well, it was worth looking into, anyway, so he and the others followed Ariel as she made her way into the grotto, past all her little trinkets and knick-knacks, and over to the trident-shaped incision in the wall. She squinted, holding the crystal trident just inches away from the hole. Sure enough, it was the perfect size and shape. There _had _to be a connection.

As Ariel placed the trident into the wall, Riku quickly summoned the Keyblade. If this didn't lead to the Keyhole, then nothing else would. It was just too obvious to be a false lead. And, sure enough, the Keyblade started to vibrate almost instantly, a surefire sign that they'd finally found it. Now all he'd have to do is close it up, and the Heartless threat would be history—

Or so he thought, but a familiar Jamaican accent caught him completely off guard, and his body grew tense.

"There they are! Just as I told you!"

Riku cringed, looking over his shoulder to find not only Sebastian, but a very angry King Triton. _Now_ what were they going to do? The fact that he and his friends remained in Atlantica against Triton's orders was sure to come up somehow. Even worse was the fact that the Keyhole appeared in plain sight, and Ariel had led them straight to it. Groaning, Riku lowered the Keyblade to his side, as Ariel swam in front of the Keyhole. Donald and Goofy scurried over to Riku's side, while Triton moved closer and closer to the group.

"Young man," he said, "I thought I told you to leave at once! Not only have you disobeyed me, but now you've gotten my daughter involved." He looked around at the many shelves of human trinkets, brow furrowed. Then, he turned to Ariel. "And what is _this?_"

"Daddy, please!" Ariel placed her hands to her chest, looking up at her father with a pained expression. "You don't understand—"

"Oh, I understand." He pointed his trident at one of the shelves. "You've been spending time with these miscreants, throwing yourself right into danger. How many times must I tell you that—" He squinted, looking over Ariel's shoulder. Immediately, his tone shifted to something harsh. "Move aside, Ariel."

"And why should she?" Riku rolled his eyes, placing his free hand against his hip. "You might be the king around here, but that doesn't mean she has to bow down to your every whim." Even as Ariel silently encouraged him to stop, he kept going. "I'd say your kingdom's safety takes priority over tightening the leash, but what do I know?"

Triton tightened his grip on the trident, pointing the weapon's tip at the corner of the crystal visible from behind Ariel. "That is exactly _why_ I'm here." The tip of the trident began to glow, sparks flying off of the tip.

Ariel's eyes widened, and she quickly swam towards her father, even as a surge of electricity flew towards the crystal. "Daddy, no!"

It was too late. The crystal trident shattered into a million pieces, leaving nothing but an empty hole in the wall. Their chance of saving this world from the clutches of darkness shattered with it, and for once Riku felt a deep dread take hold of his heart. He clenched his free hand tightly into a fist and narrowed his eyes, and his posture completely stiffened as he glared at Triton. Donald and Goofy floated quietly, giving the king and each other a dumbfounded stare, while tears welled in Ariel's eyes. Within a split second, she pushed her father aside and made a mad dash for the grotto's entrance.

Nobody spoke for the next few moments. King Triton lowered his weapon and watched Riku and his friends forlornly, and Sebastian hopped down from his shoulder and scurried out the door. Briefly, Flounder looked up at Riku with a frown, but soon he, too, fled from the dismal scene, leaving the king alone with Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks for nothing," said Riku under his breath. Just what was _wrong_ with King Triton? Did he really think _destroying_ access to the Keyhole would protect the world? Sure, it might make things tougher for the Heartless, but there was still a chance they could find their way to it.

Triton, however, didn't seem remotely phased, even after his daughter left in tears. He looked down at Riku with a scowl. "There's no sense in hiding it. I know well that you and your friends are from another world."

Donald groaned, crossing his arms and glancing at Riku. Goofy, on the other hand, frowned and gazed down at the floor.

"Gawrsh, was it really that obvious?"

"You made no effort to conceal it," said Triton. "Even if you hadn't asked me about the Keyhole, I could tell by your behavior and that boy's Key." He gazed down at the Keyblade. "The Keyblade is certainly not a weapon of this world."

"Who cares?" Riku rolled his eyes, leaning up against the wall. "Maybe we _are_ from another world, but we came here for a reason. Ever thought that maybe we were trying to save this place from the Heartless?"

"That is not your concern." Triton leaned forward, and his brow furrowed. "As the king of this world, it is my duty and mine alone to ensure the safety of the seas. All you have done is meddled and brought danger to my daughter." He paused, heaving a sigh. "Though I do thank you for protecting her from those 'Heartless,' you've meddled long enough." Slowly, he turned towards the grotto's entrance.

Riku opened his mouth, ready to speak up yet again, but he soon found a feathered hand covering it instead. Donald sighed, shaking his head, and the trio watched as Triton left them alone in silence. Even with Triton gone, Riku continued to glare at the grotto's entrance. It didn't matter how many times that king told him to get out; there was no way he'd leave until he at least found Sora. Even the Keyhole took second priority to his best friend. If they couldn't seal this world now, that didn't mean he'd just follow Triton blindly. No, he was far from through with this place.

Pushing Donald's hand aside, he started to make his way towards the entrance. About halfway, he stopped, looking over his shoulder at Donald and Goofy. "I don't care what he says. I'm not done yet."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, scratching his head with a flipper. "Are ya sure that's a good idea? That King feller was lookin' awfully mad."

Donald crossed his arms and groaned. "He was right about meddling. Good going, Riku."

"Don't even go there." Riku shook his head, pointing his Keyblade at the entrance. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to give up. So if you want to leave, go ahead, but I'm going after Sora."

"We've wasted enough time." Donald stared at Riku, and his beak twisted into a frown. "We're better off workin' on a plan B to seal the Keyhole."

"Good luck with that."

He didn't even give them a chance to respond. With his mind made up, Riku made his way out of the grotto and into the gorge. He'd have a lot of ground to cover if he wanted to find Sora, and that's if he was still in Atlantica to begin with. There was no way of knowing which way to go or who to turn to, and with Heartless lurking in the sea, he'd have to brace himself for the worst. There was no time to lose. Taking one last look at the grotto, Riku charged forward into the open sea, keeping his eyes peeled for the appearance of any Heartless and maybe, just maybe, his best friend.

**x.x.x **

King Triton commanded the Heartless, and he was going to drag this whole world into darkness. That's what Flotsam and Jetsam had told him. Something had to be done to set things right, or the people of Atlantica and even Triton's daughter would be lost just like the islands! Ariel didn't deserve that… nobody did! It was all the more reason to pick up the pace and find his new friend before it got out of hand. If this world was going to make it, Ursula needed that trident back, and Ariel was his key to bringing it to her.

But he'd been searching for what seemed like an eternity, and all he'd found were fish, fish, and the occasional dolphin with a side of more fish. And not Flounder, either. Heaving a sigh, he moved downward, passing clusters of clam shells and caverns. She had to be somewhere; it was all just a matter of finding one mermaid in the middle of a vast ocean. Why did it have to be so difficult?

Or was it really that difficult? As he continued on his way, Sora could hear the faintest sound of sobbing. Somebody was close by, and maybe it was her! His eyes widened, and he picked up the pace, moving both his arms quickly for extra speed. In the distance, he spotted a boulder and a mess of red hair. There was no doubting it now; Ariel was there, and by the sound of it, she needed somebody to cheer her up!

He came closer and closer, and by the time he reached her, his heart pounded and his chest sagged. He let his arms fall to his side, taking a moment to catch his breath before he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ariel, what's wrong?"

Immediately, Ariel turned around. Her face was red, and her cheeks moist with tears. She sniffled and wiped one of her eyes, and then she forced a smile. "Sora? Oh, thank goodness you're here."

"Yep, it's me!" He managed a lopsided grin, but it was equally forced. How could he really be happy with a friend in distress? "But what happened? You look really upset."

"It's my father," she said. "He just doesn't understand…"

Of course he wouldn't. The guy was a tyrant, after all. One who couldn't even give his daughter the freedom she desired. Sora nodded, placing a hand against his neck. He'd have to choose his words carefully, since she probably still loved her dad, even if he was evil.

"Well, I sure do. I mean, you just wanna see the outside world! Me and my friends were like that, too."

"But now you're here, and…"

"And I can help you, too!" Sora nodded, placing a hand over his heart. "I know somebody who can get you to see other worlds, Ariel. All she needs is a little help."

"Really? Ariel brought a hand to her chin, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"You bet! We both wanna help you more than anything. We just can't do it alone."

"Then what do you need?" Ariel turned away from the boulder, swimming right in front of Sora. "Please, if there's anything I can do to help you, just let me know."

Sora scratched the back of his head. It was now or never.

"Well, there is one thing…"

"Really?"

He nodded. Now all he had to do was phrase it just right. No need to come across as suspicious; this'd definitely help Ariel, so what was he afraid of?

"Well, d'you think you can take me to the palace without getting caught? There's something my friend needs, but if your dad catches us, he'll probably get really mad."

It took a moment for Ariel to respond, and in that split-second of silence Sora winced, half-expecting her refusal. Instead, she smiled.

"Of course I can. We'll just have to be careful!"

He let out a sigh. That was close, but at least she was on board! It'd make helping both her and Ursula a whole lot easier. They'd just have to sneak in, grab the trident, and everything would work out! It was the perfect plan, and it'd work out for everyone.

"Well, I'm ready when you are!" he said with a grin. "Just lead the way."

It didn't take long for Ariel to point out the trident-shaped markings on the wall and begin the journey towards the palace. She was very quick to lead Sora through the Undersea Valley and through the tunnels in order to reach their destination. And best of all, no Heartless or sharks appeared to slow them down. Soon they'd arrive at their destination, and Sora'd get to play the hero and save the day. What could possibly go wrong?

Sure enough, when they made it into the throne room, there was nobody in sight. For a brief moment, Sora glanced up at the high ceiling and the massive throne with bubbling pillars at each side. This place looked so different without her old man towering up above. Taking a deep breath, he approached the throne, glancing around for anything suspicious. Ariel followed closely behind with a faint frown on her face.

"So, what are we looking for?"

Sora gulped. He couldn't just outright say he was gonna take the trident. What if she got angry about it? She was his friend, and he didn't want her to take it the wrong way! He'd have to be vague, at least until they got back to Ursula.

"Well, uh," he said, "you'll see really soon! But it's kinda a surprise, so…" He paused, looking at her with a sheepish smile. "D'you think you could… close your eyes? Please?"

Ariel raised a brow and tilted her head. "Well, alright. I do love surprises."

Once again, Sora sighed. That was a close one, but once she closed her eyes, he began to inspect the room further. The trident definitely wasn't below the throne or a above it. With the chamber so empty, it'd stick out far too easily… Rather than waste time, Sora came closer to the throne, peeking behind it. Sure enough, the trident was right there, shimmering like precious gold.

Carefully, he reached for it, trying not to make a sound. With the trident secure, he made his way back to Ariel and looked around. The coast was clear, save for the two eels that slowly approached from the shadows. They cackled, and their eyes locked on Sora. Suddenly, he felt a lump forming in his chest. What if Triton showed up? This'd look way too suspicious!

But there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath, Sora turned his attention towards the eels. "Okay, we're ready."

Flotsam and Jetsam said nothing. They simply nodded and began swimming in circles, as a glob of darkness began to form, growing larger and larger as the seconds passed. It looked kind of like a portal… Like the ones Maleficent sometimes made. Was this Ursula's way of reaching them? Tentatively, he took Ariel by the hand, slowly leading her towards the portal. Both Flotsam and Jetsam snickered and vanished within the darkness.

"Sora, what's going on?"

Ariel glanced at him, and though her eyes were still closed, he couldn't take any chances. Sora quickly picked up the pace and said, "It's okay, Ariel! We're almost there."

Just a little bit further, and they'd be back in Ursula's grotto. They'd just have to return her trident, and everything would be okay. Ariel's dream would come true, they'd find the Keyhole. He had to do this. There was no other way. Even as the dark tendrils wrapped around them, pulling them through the cold, black darkness, Sora continued to swim as fast as his tail could take him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	17. Tensions Rising

**Chapter 17: Tensions Rising**

Riku caught a glimpse of a dolphin's tail vanishing through the darkness before the portal closed. A portal of darkness in the middle of Triton's palace… Something didn't add up. Dark corridors were hardly ever a good sign, and with Triton completely out of sight, something serious had to be going on. Slowly, he made his way into the throne room, looking around for any suspicious signs. The place was empty. No sign of the Heartless, Triton, _or_ Sora, unless…

"Riku, wait up!"

"Hold it right there!"

Heh. Right on schedule. Riku didn't even have to look to know Donald and Goofy were trailing after him. He could never get rid of those two for long, even when they were stuck with goofy aquatic forms.

He let them catch up a bit before he turned around and laughed. "Finally decided to show up? And here I thought you'd left."

"Why you!" Donald squawked, shaking one of his fists. "Our King told us to stick with ya, so don't think you can get rid of us that easily."

Goofy laughed, covering his mouth with a flipper. "Yup! You're stuck with us, Riku."

"Just what I need." He shook his head and crossed his arms. Leave it to Donald and Goofy to act like total nimrods. "Anyway, something doesn't add up."

"What're you talking about?" Donald frowned, taking a quick look around the room. "This place looks fine."

"Maybe it does _now,_" said Riku, "but it didn't a few seconds ago." He made his way over to where the portal once stood. "I saw some kind of portal here, and that's not all. Somebody was here, and it _wasn't_ Triton."

Both Donald and Goofy looked at one another, and their eyes widened. Goofy started to scratch his head with a flipper, while Donald's brow furrowed.

"So what do ya this means?"

"It means that my trident has been stolen!"

Immediately, Riku, Donald, and Goofy turned their attention to the throne. There, King Triton appeared, bent over with a look of frustration. For the very first time since they'd arrived, his trident was nowhere to be seen, and he looked almost… weak compared to before. Did this have something to do with the intruder? If somebody did take the trident, then there was no way it could be Sora… right?

Now wasn't the time to argue with this guy, but Riku had to know. There was something eerie about this situation. Something that king might actually understand.

"But who could steal your trident in the first place?"

Pressing a hand to his cheek, Triton slumped. For once, he didn't scowl, nor did he shout about Riku's meddling. He looked almost… tired, really. And maybe a little sad.

"There is only one way," he said with a sigh. "It would take my daughter Ariel to make it here undetected. Perhaps I was too strict after all…"

Riku shook his head. "You can worry about that later. Right now, we need to worry about that trident… that is, unless you think that's _meddling._"

"No, you're right." Slowly, Triton pushed himself down from the throne. He moved sluggishly, as if something had drained all the life out of him. "If my trident has been stolen, then there's no doubt that Ursula is behind it. If we don't act now, then my kingdom and my daughter could be in grave danger."

"So where do we find this here Ursula feller?"

"You must hurry," he said, "to the sunken ship. There, you will find a way to Ursula's grotto."

Donald frowned. "But how do we get there?"

It took a moment to for Triton to respond, as he stroked his beard in thought. "I'm far too weak to lead you myself, but I do know someone who can help." He turned around and raised his voice. "Sebastian!"

Right on cue, the crab scurried into the room, gasping once he laid eyes on the weakened Triton. "Your majesty!"

Triton shook his head, pointing at Riku and the others. "There's no time to explain. Right now, I need you to take this boy and his friends to Ursula's grotto. Do you understand?"

At first, Sebastian covered his mouth with his pincers, shuddering as he looked up at Triton with a puzzled expression. "But the grotto is full of those creatures!"

"Like that's a problem for us." Riku smirked, summoning his Keyblade with the flick of a wrist. "You lead the way, and we'll handle the Heartless."

Sighing, Sebastian glanced at King Triton, who nodded. There was no way out of this one.

"Well, alright. If that's what King Triton wishes, then I'll see to it that you make it there in one piece." He scurried up to Riku and held out a claw. "But don't go trying any funny business."

Rolling his eyes, Riku swatted Sebastian away. "Yeah, sure. Now let's get going."

There was no point in stalling. Sebastian swiftly led the way out of the palace, and the trio followed behind. Together, they left the busy city, dodging various Heartless that appeared in their path. There just wasn't time to stop and fight with the trident missing and Ariel in potential danger. Luckily, Sebastian managed to steer clear of the enormous angler fish and fearsome scuba divers that charged right behind them. It took a bit of luck and extra speed, but they were able to ditch their pursuers in the tunnels before long.

The trio kept their eyes on Sebastian, as he pointed the way through various tunnels and caves. For as fussy as he was, he sure knew his way through these waters, and without him they'd probably be wandering for hours just trying to find their way around. Instead, they followed his lead through the Undersea Valley and into the Calm Depths. The current was certainly strong, forcing Riku and his friends to push themselves in order to keep moving, but soon they made it to a dark tunnel off to the side. On the other end, they found a massive collection of sunken ships littering the sea floor.

This had to be the place. Though the water was cold, dark, and murky, there was no mistaking the disarray and debris that filled the area. Carefully, Sebastian led the trio past the scattered ships and over to a large boulder. There, he came to a complete stop, tapping the rock with one of his claws.

"Now, listen carefully," he said. "Beyond this boulder you'll find Ursula's grotto, but don't expect it to be an easy trip. That sea witch probably knows we're coming. You'll want to be on your guard."

It's like he was preaching to the choir. Riku shrugged, propping his Keyblade against his shoulder. Danger kinda came with the territory, especially if Ursula had her mitts on the trident. Sure they'd probably be up against a tough contender, but the same thing could be said about Cerberus and the giant Heartless they faced in Wonderland and Traverse Town. As long as he had the Keyblade, they'd be just fine.

He turned his attention to Donald and Goofy, who quickly pulled out their weapons and nodded. For a duo of goofy, talking animals they looked pretty serious for a change. The stakes were high, and there was no time to bicker or fight. With their weapons at the ready, Sebastian made his way over to the wall, pressing his claws against a small, stone switch. Seconds later, the boulder sank into the ground, revealing a brand new tunnel. A dark and spooky one, at that.

The inside walls were made of purple stone and eerie geysers lined the ground, putting out smoke and glowing blood red. Red stalactites and stalagmites made the tunnel appear as if it had sharp teeth, and images of monsters along the walls did little to improve the already dismal mood of this Den of Tides. Carefully, they continued down the tunnel, keeping their eyes peeled for Heartless. None appeared. At the very end of the tunnel, they spotted what appeared to be the rotting corpse of a sea monster.

"Some view," Riku said, holding his Keyblade tightly in hand. "Could be dozens of Heartless just waiting to come out and grab us."

Sebastian shivered, hopping onto Goofy's shell. "I trust you know what you're doing."

"_Relax._ I said we could handle it, and we will."

There was no turning back. Once they got in there, they'd have to settle the score with Ursula, trident or not. As he and the others followed Sebastian's lead, Riku kept a watchful eye out for Sora. If it was him who stole the trident, then why? Theft just wasn't his style, especially for a witch, unless… He shook his head, entering the dark and gruesome innards of the lair.

The smell of decaying flesh filled the area, while haunting moans echoed throughout the pathway. Looking down, Riku spotted several worm-like creatures with pained expressions, stretching their scrawny necks upward. Goofy yelped, as the strange worms tickled his flippers, and Donald proceeded to clobber them with his staff. Riku, on the other hand, kept moving forward… at least until two of the ghost-like Heartless appeared.

Riku charged straight for them, nailing them with a spinning blow that sent them flying into the wall. Donald took this opportunity to blast the two Heartless with thunder magic, and Goofy whirled into them as a finishing blow. All the while, poor Sebastian held tightly onto his head. It didn't take long for the Heartless to vanish, clearing the way into the next area…

Inside, Ursula loomed over both Sora and Ariel with the trident in hand and a crooked smile on her face. Flotsam and Jetsam cackled and began swimming circles around their master's shoulders. All the while, Ariel watched the sea witch with a look of horror, and Sora looked up at her with a small frown.

"You're still going to help her, right? Now that you've got your trident back, you can get Ariel to the outside world!"

Ursula laughed, twirling the trident around. "Oh, yes. That _is_ what I said, isn't it? A one-way trip to another world, free from daddy's tight little leash…"

It was Sora all along. There was no doubting it now. As Riku peered into the room, he felt his heart wrench. This had to be a set-up. Or maybe Sora was just tricked. He said something about helping Ariel, so that had to be it. There was no other way! Biting his lip, he charged into the room, leaving the others in the dust. Maybe it was reckless, but right now he just didn't care. Not when Sora got dragged into this mess!

"That's it, party's over!"

Immediately, Sora whirled around, gasping at the sight of his friend. "Riku? What're you—"

Flotsam and Jetsam wrapped themselves around Sora's arms, pulling him back towards the wall before he could finish. Though he struggled to break free, they refused to relinquish their grip. If anything, the eels held tighter and tighter. Even with Ariel's assistance, they continued to squeeze Sora's arms firmly between their snake-like bodies.

There was no way they'd get away with it. Gritting his teeth, Riku launched a fire spell at the eels. Unfortunately, Ursula deflected the spell with the trident, and that sickening grin of hers grew wider and wider. Donald and Goofy rushed to Riku's side, while Ariel continued to fight with Flotsam and Jetsam.

Slowly, Ursula turned to face Sora, tugging on one of his cheeks. "Don't you worry, sweet cheeks. I'll keep my promise…"

He continued to squirm, even as his arms fell asleep. "But, Ursula, I don't understand. Why're they doing this? What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku shook his head, pointing his Keyblade straight at Ursula. "C'mon, Sora. You really think she's gonna _help?_"

"'Course I do." said Sora, breathing heavily. "She just wants to save her kingdom from the Heartless!"

"Her Kingdom?" Ariel gasped. "But this is my father's kingdom!"

"Was, sweetheart." Chuckling under her breath, Ursula began stroking the trident. "Now, Sora, you've been a _wonderful_ help, but I think I'll take it from here." She pointed the trident at the wall, as a black, swirling portal began to form. Flotsam and Jetsam slowly released Sora from their grip, but he soon found his arms heavy from the lack of circulation.

He tried to swim away, but the two eels pushed him back. "Wait a sec! Riku—"

One last push from the eels sent Sora through the portal. Though Riku rushed towards the wall, Flotsam and Jetsam blocked his path. He knocked them aside and continued forward, but the portal quickly closed. Stopping dead in his tracks, Riku gazed at the wall and winced. He'd found Sora, but they barely got a chance to speak. Now he couldn't figure out what the heck was going on. Not unless… Slowly, he turned his attention to Ursula. That witch knew something, and there was no way he'd sit still when he could _force_ the answers out of her.

He slipped into a battle stance without a word, prompting a laugh from the sea witch.

"What's this?" she said. "Do you truly think you can beat me, boy? You might have the Key, but that's not going to save you this time."

"He's got more than just a Key!" A sudden surge of lightning shot down from above. When Ursula quickly dodged it, Donald fired a second thunder spell, and then a third.

Goofy readied his shield, scowling at Ursula. "Donald's right! Riku's got more than just a weapon. He's got pals like me 'n Donald, and we're stickin' with him through thick and thin."

They were sticking up for him. Even after his reckless behavior, did they seriously care? Or was it just because of their mission? Whatever the case, he had backup. And with Ariel swimming over to him, it looked like their group was just about to gain another member.

She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, let me help. This is all my fault."

Riku sighed and shook his head. "No, Ariel. It's _not_ your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's her." He pointed the Keyblade at Ursula, who covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Oh, how cute," she said, snickering under her breath. "The Keybearer has a little _posse._" She floated over towards a hole in the wall, while her two eels swam over her shoulders and hissed at Riku's group. "Well, I think we've stalled long enough. Go ahead, handsome…"

She clutched the trident firmly in hand and turned towards the opening, disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel. Something wasn't right about this. Why would Ursula just… leave? Surely she could put up a fight using just the trident. Not unless she was setting something up, like a trap…

When the eels inched slowly towards him, Riku winced and nailed them with a whirling blow, followed by a powerful burst of thunder magic. They didn't have time to fight back, as their bodies exploded in a puff of black smoke. With that out of the way, Riku faced the others with a stern look on his face.

"I don't like this," he said, idly glancing towards the wall. "But we can't just sit here."

Nodding, Ariel quickly swam to the opening. "As long as she has the trident, who knows what'll happen? Even if it's dangerous out there, we have to do something."

"Then let's go get her!" Donald swiftly waved his staff and scurried over to the exit. He held onto the ledge of the opening and poked his head inside. Seconds later, he started squawking frantically, turning away from the strange tunnel. "Bah! It's all clogged up!"

Sighing, Riku turned back towards the entrance. "Then we'll find another way. No point in staying here."

Not like they had any other options. Fighting with a clogged tunnel would only slow them down. Thus, they rushed through the rotting leviathan's corpse with haste. When they reached the Cavern Nook, they searched the entire area for another path, but they only found a dead end with a few clam shells inside. With no place left to turn, they continued on, passing the sunken ships and nearby Heartless without so much as a passing glance. The tunnel leading to the Calm Depths awaited; maybe if they swam fast enough, they could beat the current and find another way.

When they entered the tunnel, they immediately spotted an opening straight ahead of them. Only the current stood in the way of a quick an easy escape. For someone like Ariel, who'd lived her whole life with a tail, this was an easy enough task. She managed to make it to the other side with ease. Riku glanced down at his tail, then back at the rushing water. If he could handle getting to the sunken ship, how hard could it be?

He took a deep breath and pushed himself forward with his arms and the vertical movements of his tail. At first the current pushed him back, but after a few seconds of struggling, he made it to the other side. This left Donald and Goofy, who gulped as they carefully approached the current. The two of them flailed a bit as the water pushed them around; luckily, they didn't get too far before they managed to fight back, reaching the tunnel after a few moments of awkward swimming.

Now all they had to do was press on and hope for the best. They probably were swimming right into an ambush, but at least they came prepared. Riku had the Keyblade and several potions on hand, and both Donald and Ariel knew healing magic and defensive magic. If Ursula dished out some powerful blows, they'd be ready for the worst. So, together, they passed through the dark tunnel, entering a wide, open sea.

No Heartless, sharks, or other creatures stood in their way. Only Ursula appeared, floating several yards away with the trident held high. Her lips curled into a twisted grin, and she started cackling like crazy. Taking a deep breath, Riku and Donald were the first ones to charge. But Ursula's laughter simply grew louder and louder.

"You poor, unfortunate souls!"

A strange, yellow glow surrounded her body, and within seconds she began to grow larger and larger. Riku and Donald stopped in their tracks, while Ariel and Goofy rushed behind them. Right before their eyes, the sea witch continued to grow and grow. It didn't take long before she towered above them, and her growth continued still.

"It's too late now." When the growing finally ceased, Ursula stood well over fifty feet wall, a gargantuan titan of the sea. A golden crown to match the trident completed her gruesome appearance. As she raised her weapon into the air, she shouted for all to hear. "This sea is about to become your grave!"

_BANG! _Several pillars of light appeared, and the surrounding water began to whirl around, clouded with a sudden darkness. The pillars crackled and flashed, moving closer and closer to Riku and the others. With no other choice, they darted out of the way, as Ursula cackled and took a deep breath. Moments later, a barrage of bubbles spewed from her mouth; the pillars continued to pursue them.

There wasn't time to sit still and chat. With light spells constantly trailing after them, the group split off in different directions. Even then, they still had to deal with explosive bubbles hitting them from behind. Ursula made sure to perform these attacks in quick succession, making it almost impossible to fight back. As Riku frantically dived down, swerved to the side, and rushed forward, he found few opportunities to strike. All he could do was watch and run. This was no Heartless fight.

Soon, he found himself facing an approaching pillar. Bracing himself, he held out his Keyblade like a shield. It blocked most of the light, but a few sparks landed on his face, singing his cheeks with their intense heat.

Luckily, the cool gusts of an aero spell deflected some incoming bubbles. He looked over his shoulder and found Ariel performing flips and turns to avoid Ursula's vicious assault. Between each attack, Donald fired several thunder spells right at her face, and Goofy hid in his shell for protection.

When Ursula launched another attack, Riku slid to the side, watching her closely. If he could get a clear shot at her head, maybe he'd stand a chance. All he'd have to do is get close enough without getting singed by the light or blown away by those bubbles. It'd be dangerous, but he had to do _something, _or they'd never finish her off.

Another pillar drew close, and Riku rushed straight towards his attacker. He raised his weapon, ready to strike, when Ursula slowly turned to face him, shaking her head.

"Not so fast, kiddo…"

She leaned back and inhaled with her powerful lungs. Suddenly, Riku found himself being pulled closer to Ursula's face… and right into her mouth. Fighting the sudden pull, he turned around and pushed forward with all his strength. Still, the sea witch continued to pull him back, and he only narrowly avoided her gaping maw when she finally stopped to catch her breath.

In that moment, he darted off to the side and _slammed_ the Keyblade against the back of her neck. Once, twice, three times he struck her before she began to turn around. Those light pillars drew closer, forcing Riku to make an abrupt escape, but not before launching a thunder spell straight for her cheek.

He made it back to the others, breathing heavily. From a distance, he saw Ursula preparing another burst of bubbles. Hitting her meant avoiding being swallowed, burned, and bruised by her magical attacks. And with a head so big, it'd be easy for her to spot them. Fighting from a distance just wouldn't work. She'd just keep firing relentlessly until they ran out of steam. Sure, Donald and Ariel managed a few thunder spells, but those barely did a thing from afar.

As Ursula opened her mouth, a massive blast of electricity rushed their way. Riku quickly pulled Donald and Goofy off to the side, narrowly dodging the blast. Ursula slowly spun, and the blast trailed straight after them for several more seconds. This wasn't working.

When the blast finally ceased, Riku came to an abrupt halt. Ursula started panting again, but there was no time to attack, not without some kind of plan.

"C'mon," he said, pointing the Keyblade at Ursula's face. "If we're gonna beat her, we'll have to do more than dodge a few spells." He ducked, as a few more bubbles fired in his direction. "We need to distract her somehow, that way I can get a clear shot at her head."

Donald raised a brow, swatting one of the bubbles with his staff. "Then what're we gonna do?"

"We could split up," said Ariel, casting another aero spell. "Why don't we keep her busy, Donald? That way Riku and Goofy can keep attacking."

In the distance, Ursula narrowed her eyes and took another deep breath. Riku quickly pushed his friends to the side, right as Ursula unleashed another beam of light. They had to keep moving to avoid getting shocked. Even then, there were still risks. When a light pillar struck him in the back, Riku screamed and faltered. It was the perfect opening for Ursula, as the beam enveloped his body with intense electricity. His screams grew louder, and his body trembled. When the beam finally subsided, he remained completely motionless, breathing heavily.

A sudden warmth replaced the pain seconds later, as a green glow surrounded him. Riku gazed upward, spotting Ariel from a short distance. Oddly, the pillars ceased for the next few moments. Now what?

He turned towards Ursula, who leaned forward, panting frantically. That blast must have taken a lot out of her. It also provided the perfect opportunity to strike.

Shaking his head, Riku scurried towards the sea witch. "Just stick with Ariel's plan and _hurry._"

He swerved around to the back of her head, and Goofy followed close behind. Together, they nailed Ursula. Even as she hissed and groaned in agony, she tried to swat at them, but they were too quick and kept clobbering her cheek. Then, when she started to turn around, they rushed to the other side.

Only, this time, a cluster of ice nailed her in the eye. Donald hurried straight for her face and stuck out his tongue. A thunder spell soon followed, and Ariel began swimming circles around her head. The two swam about, Donald going to the left and Ariel to the right. Ursula's muscles tightened and her face scrunched up into a nasty sneer. Once again, Riku and Goofy lashed out from behind. Performing a Sonic Blade, Riku slammed into her neck, while Goofy hurled his shield at her jaw line.

She growled with each hit, until she finally retaliated by swinging her trident straight at Donald and Ariel. The sudden blow sent them flying straight into one of the light pillars and gave Ursula the opportunity to whirl around and face her attackers.

Baring her teeth, she unleashed a powerful gust of wind that knocked Riku and Goofy back several yards. Ursula's body shook, and her voice grew loud and booming. "You _dare_ distract me?"

Riku didn't get the chance to move his aching body, nor did he have time to pull out a potion. Within seconds, Ursula raised the trident, and a blinding flash of light appeared. A sharp, burning sensation covered him from head to tail. In the distance, he heard a scream and a series of pained squawks. Several light pillars appeared at once, forming a massive circle around Ursula and the watery arena.

When the pillars faded, Ursula began pulling Riku back towards her mouth once more. Winded from the previous attack, he barely managed to paddle before he ended up a mere inches from her massive teeth. He winced and held the Keyblade out in front of him. When Ursula bit down, her teeth collided with solid metal, and Riku made his escape.

He made it a few yards away, chugging down a potion to heal his wounds. The Keyblade returned to him in the nick of time, for Ursula spewed another bubbling blast just seconds later.

Riku blocked the attack and hurried over to the others. In spite of Ursula's attacks, they looked alright, save for a few scorch marks here and there. Ariel and Donald must've managed a few cure spells between all of Ursula's vicious spells. Still, a distraction wouldn't work twice. Already, she was lifting her trident for another circle of light.

There was no point in stalling. Riku charged forward as Ursula unleashed her powerful attack. Behind him and all around, the pillars filled the darkened water with a blinding light. He didn't stop. Ursula started to suck him in, and he kept swimming. The others followed close behind. When he came close enough, Riku started striking Ursula right in the face. Donald and Ariel soon joined in.

It was tough getting her from behind this time, and Ursula continued to fight back with magic and swings of her trident. It seemed like every few seconds Ariel would cast aero and cure to make up for burns, bruises, and electrocution. It didn't matter how much damage they took, as long as they kept fighting back.

Several minutes passed, and Ursula's movements began to slow. Her attacks became less erratic, and she had to catch her breath between even the simplest of moves. Fatigue overwhelmed Riku and the others, just as it took hold of the sea witch. Now all they had to do was finish this before they could run out of steam and resources.

Riku backed away and clutched his Keyblade with both hands. Thrusting his upper body forward, he performed Sonic Blade one last time, slamming right into Ursula's chest.

She let out a final scream, and then she began to fall back, down to the sea floor. Releasing the trident, she clutched tightly onto her neck. Bolts of electricity crackled and hissed all around her. She hit the ground with a _THUD_, and a black mist surrounded her entire body, wrapping around her tentacles and reaching around her shoulders. A bright flash of light finished her completely, leaving nothing but the trident and the open ocean surrounding it.

The fight was over at long last. They'd made it out in one piece. And in spite of his exhaustion, Riku started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Donald crossed his arms and scowled. Eying him, Riku shook his head and shrugged.

"It's just…" He paused. "For a moment there, I _almost_ thought she had me."

Ariel joined in the laughter. "It was pretty close."

"Close, but still no contest." After all, Riku was the Keybearer. Even against the toughest foes, he could handle anything. Sure, he might've had some help, but that didn't change a thing. …Not completely, anyway.

Together, they approached the trident. With Ursula gone, they could finally return it to its rightful owner. With Ariel in the lead, they began their journey back to the palace. The waters seemed almost peaceful now, with no Heartless sneaking up from behind. Within a few minutes, the bright lights of the city greeted them. Merfolk all around smiled and cheered at the sight of the trident. And soon enough, they made it back to the palace, where King Triton slowly approached the group with a weak smile on his face.

He wrapped his arms around his daughter. For once, he did not scold her, despite the dangers she and her new friends faced. It was almost as if Triton had changed completely, and when he finally let go, he turned to Riku and held out the trident.

"Young man," he said. "It's thanks to you that my daughter is safe. This whole time I believed that the Keyblade could only bring ruin and terror to the worlds, but I see that I've been mistaken." Shaking his head, he placed his trident in Riku's hand. "That crystal is not the only way to reveal the Keyhole. If you take my trident to Ariel's grotto, I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Seriously?" After everything, Triton was actually… okay with revealing the Keyhole? For a moment, Riku hesitated, gazing down at the trident. Maybe he'd been mistaken, too. Triton might've acted like a jerk, but if he was so willing to forgive, maybe Riku could do the same.

He looked Triton straight in the eye and nodded. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he said, "Thanks. I… just did what I had to."

And just as he had to defeat Ursula, he made sure to seal the Keyhole. The trident did indeed lead the way, revealing the Keyhole clear as day. Then the Keyblade finished the job with a brilliant beam of light that closed off Atlantica from the forces of darkness.

They'd completed their mission in Atlantica, and soon Riku, Donald, and Goofy would have to depart for another world. Sora was out there somewhere, and so was the King, not to mention the other Keyholes. And yet, Riku couldn't leave just yet. Not with the lingering confusion that remained from seeing Sora alongside Ursula back in the grotto. And Ariel, who longed to see other worlds… She never knew the truth, either.

Slowly, Riku approached her with a faint smile. He handed over the trident and placed a hand against the back of his neck.

"You know," he said, "I wasn't completely honest with you. And… I don't think that's fair."

Ariel tilted her head, placing a hand to her chin. "What do you mean?"

"Well… for one, I'm not from another ocean." He sighed. "In fact, this is my first time under the sea."

Surprisingly, Ariel laughed. "I… kind of had a feeling, Riku." She shook her head. "It's the same with Sora, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We're both from the same world."

It was strange. Ariel didn't seem that put out over this whole thing, even after Sora swiped her father's trident. Didn't it bother her?

She looked up at the crowded shelves, swimming up towards the top. "If you and Sora came from other worlds, then maybe someday I'll find a way. There are so many places I'd love to see and people I'd love to meet."

"And you will." Riku smirked. "You just have to keep at it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Nodding, Ariel grabbed something from one of the top shelves and returned to Riku's side. "Before you go, I'd like you to have this. That way, you can remember me wherever you go." She held out the slip of paper for Riku to take and added, "And, Riku? If you see Sora, please tell him it's alright."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" She shook her head. "He was so kind to me, and I'm sure he only did what he thought was right."

That had to be it. Sora _did_ say that Ursula was going to save the world. Maybe this whole time, he thought Ursula was his friend, the same way he did with Maleficent. Sora was definitely clueless enough to fall for some villain's sob story… The very idea just made Riku laugh, and that heavy weight of uncertainty finally lifted. He glanced down at the slip of paper and carefully tucked it away. By now, Donald and Goofy were probably getting sick of waiting. It was time to go.

As he made his way out, Riku stopped for a moment and put a hand on his hip. "See you around, Ariel." He grinned. "And keep an eye on your old man for me."

At the end of the day, traveling with Donald and Goofy wasn't all bad. Their adventures led to exciting encounters in worlds he could only dream of before. And to meet someone so much like himself was a welcome change of pace compared to being dragged around looking for some mysterious King. While Sora's fate remained uncertain and the new burden of sealing Keyholes loomed over his head, Riku left Atlantica in higher spirits than before. He'd figure something out, even if it meant putting up with two wise guys for a little longer.

The Keyblade was a great and powerful weapon. With it, he could do anything.

**x.x.x**

It didn't add up. Why was Riku against Ursula? Didn't he know that she was the real ruler of the seas? The one who wanted to save Atlantica from the Heartless and free Ariel from her cruel father's clutches? Why would Riku hurt her? …Defeat her, even.

But then, she had been kind of harsh in the end, and Ariel seemed really upset. Was she really clueless about Triton's true nature, or was there more to it? And why'd Ursula send him away? Sure, Riku was gonna intervene, but... But he could've just spoken to him. Explained the situation. Then it would've been fine, wouldn't it? Unless...

Maleficent delivered the news calmly, with the same gentle tone she'd always used, but hearing that one of his... friends fell, and at the hands of Riku, made his heart drop like a rock to the bottom of a pond. His confusion about everything that'd happened didn't help. What Ursula did wasn't friendly at all, and Riku must've fought her for a reason.

He rested his head against the table in the castle library, slumped over and distraught. After all that effort he put into saving that world, everything had been ruined. What kind of hero was he, if he couldn't make everything better? Sure Atlantica was still in one piece, but Triton had power again. And Ariel… Would she be okay? Part of him wanted to rush right back down there to check in on her, but maybe it was better to wait. Maleficent probably had a new mission for him, after all.

"You mustn't fret, child…"

Her warm touch touch prompted Sora to perk up, and he forced a lopsided smile. "I know. There are still lots of worlds out there and people who need me."

"Precisely." Maleficent took a seat at the table, and her smile eased some of the pain. "Your dear friend is not at fault. He's simply… misguided. His new companions are twisting the truth bit by bit, making him believe that we are his enemies."

"What?" Sora's eyes widened. Would Donald and Goofy really do something like that? They seemed so nice, and yet… "They _were_ kinda pushy. Riku didn't wanna spend time with 'em, either."

Maleficent's smile grew wider, and she nodded. "It's quite unfortunate. He longs for freedom, and yet they keep him on a short leash. He's not able to aid the worlds, nor is he free to join you in search of Kairi. If anything, he's the one in danger now."

Riku, in danger? The very thought sent shivers of dread down Sora's spine. It was bad enough that Kairi was missing, but if Riku kept getting pushed around by Donald and Goofy, then what if something real bad happened? Sure, they seemed kinda nice, and funny, too, but could it all be a trick? He placed a hand to his chest and looked down, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. Why couldn't they all be together? If Riku could get away from those two, they could find Kairi together and save the worlds. It'd be a great adventure! The one they'd always dreamed of…

It'd be easier if those two were just using him. Maybe it really was just a lie...

"What're we gonna do, Maleficent? I'm really worried about him. Kairi, too."

Maleficent slowly stood up, taking a few steps towards the library entrance. Then, she stopped, looked over at Sora and motioned for him to follow. "If it is Kairi you wish to see, then come. There is something I wish to show you."

Sora hopped out of his chair, nearly tripping as he rushed to Maleficent's side. He looked up at her with his eyes wide and a hopeful smile on his face.

"You mean you found her?"

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad! If Kairi was here, then maybe she could convince Riku to come with them. If Maleficent allowed it, they could all work together as a team. With three of them on the job, those Heartless would never stand a chance!

Sora watched Maleficent carefully, eagerly awaiting her response. Though she did nod, confirming Kairi's presence, her gentle smile gave way to a more serious expression. Almost as if something was wrong, but what? Was Kairi hurt? Or sick? What if the Heartless got her? All these thoughts flooded Sora's mind as Maleficent led him down the hall. Thoughts of dread, of sorrow. What should've been good news quickly twisted into something foreboding…

It was like that ray of hope suddenly faded, replaced with a darker uncertainty.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	18. Pleasure Island

**Chapter 18: Pleasure Island**

Off again to another world. Having left Atlantica far behind, Riku, Donald, and Goofy drifted through space in silence. What was there to talk about, really? With Atlantica out of the way, Riku hardly expected Donald and Goofy to go look for Sora. They had bigger priorities, like the King and Keyholes. That's all there was to it. They might've stood up for him a few times, but that's probably because they needed his Key. If he ever lost it, would they even stick with him? Not that he'd lose it in the first place.

Riku sighed, peering out the window with his face propped up by a gloved hand. On the back of his chair, he heard the constant tapping of a pen against paper. Jiminy was at it again with his journal entries. Probably adding more info on the Heartless they spotted or the people they encountered under the sea. What else was new? Everything was starting to fall into a plain old routine. Travel through space, visit world, defeat some massive threat, and leave. Throw in some ambiguity about Sora for good measure, and that pretty much summed up Riku's experiences thus far.

An abrupt siren from the Gummi Ship's radar abruptly snapped Riku out of his daze, and he slowly sat up and looked over at the screen. A large… blob appeared, and a warning text flashed on and off, on and off. Just what the heck was going on?

"Bah, confounded radar." Donald groaned, pressing forward on the controls.

"Wait a sec," said Riku, raising a brow. "Just what _is_ that thing?"

Donald frowned, scratching his head with one hand, while he kept the ship under control. "It's a heavy darkness reading. Probably some kind of Heartless." He shook his head. "We'd better take a detour if we're gonna get to the next world!"

A heavy darkness reading? Whatever it was, it sure sounded interesting. _Too_ interesting to pass up just because Donald wanted to play it safe.

Riku crossed his arms. "How do you know what it is unless you see for yourself? If anything happens, you can just fire at it."

"Don't be silly, Riku." He rolled his eyes. "We've gotta focus on finding the King and those Keyholes."

"And who's to say that thing isn't one step ahead of us? If it's a Heartless, that's all the more reason to take it out."

Goofy looked at Riku and Donald with a frown. He scratched his head and said, "Y'know, Riku might be right, Donald. I'm sure the King would want us to take a look."

Leave it to Goofy to try and play the peacemaker. Still, at least one of them was on his side. Donald took a moment to grumble something under his breath. That radar continued to beep constantly, getting faster and faster as the ship drew closer to the strange blob. Eventually, Donald sighed, turning the ship towards the mysterious symbol.

"Oh, alright."

They pressed on for a little while, as the signal became worse and worse. In the distance, a large, shadowy object appeared with bright lights and… was that some kind of sign? It was hard to tell from a distance, but whatever this thing was, it _definitely_ wasn't a Heartless. It had to be some kind of world. A world shrouded with darkness. If it was really that bad, how could they pass it up? Chances were, it had a Keyhole just waiting to be closed, and one of Maleficent's goons could be hanging around.

But the closer they got, the less threatening it appeared. Fireworks exploded in a flurry of color. Ferris wheels spun round and round, while roller coasters whizzed by. It looked just like a carnival, and a lively one at that. How could a place like that be teeming with darkness? As the radar's beeping grew more and more rapid, the world before them became less and less threatening. It got to a point where Donald banged on the controls with his fist.

"Wak! This thing must be busted."

Either that, or there was more to it. But seriously, a carnival? It looked like a cool place to check out, but it hardly screamed "sudden darkness".

Yet in spite of all that, Goofy seemed to think otherwise. He looked down at Donald with a frown and shook his head.

"But that there radar was workin' fine before." He scratched his head. "I think there's somethin' fishy goin' on."

Suddenly, Jiminy hopped down from Riku's chair and in front of the controls. He held up his journal with a huge, dopey smile.

"Well, fellas, there's only one way to find out!" He turned towards the window, as the ship drew closer to the world. "Why don't we take a look around? It'd sure make a swell story to add to the journal."

Jiminy had a point there. A strong darkness reading from a seemingly innocent world? Maybe there was more to the mystery than a mere malfunction. Riku's lips curled up into a wide smirk, and he leaned closer to the window.

"Think Jiminy's got the right idea," he said. "C'mon, it can't hurt to look. And who knows?" He snickered. "Maybe the _King's_ there."

He must've said the magic word, because soon Donald readied the ship for landing. He looked kind of put out, though, with a faint frown visible on his beak and a look of wariness in his eyes… or plain old fear. Whatever was on his mind, it didn't matter as long as he cooperated. And that's just what he did, for the time being. The ship continued to slow as it neared the ground right outside the carnival's gate. Before long, it came to a complete stop, and the incessant beeping finally ended. At that moment, Donald heaved a sigh and unbuckled himself from his seat. Goofy did the same.

Sliding out of his seat, Riku pushed the door open and stepped out without a moment's hesitation. All around him, a jolly melody filled the air, along with the laughter of children and the booming explosions from the fireworks. Though a gate blocked most of the view, there was still something… pleasant about this place. The top of the gate even said, "Pleasure Island." With a name like that, what could go wrong?

Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy exited the ship before long, and the little cricket hopped up onto Riku's shoulder with a smile. In response, Riku gave him a deadpan stare, and then he shrugged. Really, if Jiminy wanted to hitch a ride, it wasn't that big of a deal. Right now, he was more concerned with checking out this strange, new world. Sure the gate was locked, but the Keyblade could fix that in a flash. And it did. Within seconds, Riku and the others entered the bright and flashy carnival, taking in the sights and sounds.

Balloons floated in the air, as the inviting scent of cotton candy and popcorn lured Riku further into the enclosure. A carousel spin round and round at a leisurely pace, and an announcement from afar ensured all visitors that all the attractions were completely free. What a perk! And by the looks of it, it was a popular place for kids. Crowds of little boys darted from place to place, and while Riku certainly wasn't a _kid,_ he couldn't blame them for their enthusiasm.

A tap on the shoulder from Goofy brought him back to reality. That dopey dog looked at him with a puzzled expression, rubbing the tip of his nose with a gloved finger.

"Gawrsh, Riku, are you alright?"

"Are you kidding?" He leaned towards Goofy with a massive smirk, placing both hands on his hips. "Just look at this place! Games, rides… what's not to like?"

Donald rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward. "Just don't get too excited. This place could still be dangerous!"

"We'll see about that." Riku flicked his wrist and took off without another word, even as Jiminy looked back at Donald and Goofy and tried to get him to slow down. Knowing those two, they'd be chasing after him like they always did. Why slow down for their sake? Right now, they had a lot of ground to cover and no time to waste!

First, he stumbled upon the rough house, a massive tent with an animatronic thug inviting reckless kids inside for the time of their lives. When Riku took a peek inside, he spotted numerous kids socking each other with their fists, biting each other on the arms, and poking each other in the eyes. It wasn't like the play fighting and rough housing he did back home. There was something almost unsettling seeing kids beat each other up just for the heck of it, and he had to take a step back after a few seconds, cringing at the thought.

Jiminy frowned, taking a few notes in his journal. "Y'know, maybe Donald was right, Riku. Those boys oughta be listening to their conscience instead of picking fights!"

"It's strange, alright." He ran a hand through his hair. "Still, it can't be _all_ bad."

On an island so huge, there had to be some worthwhile attractions, and there was no way he'd miss out because of a few bad eggs. Riku kept moving along with his eyes on the various food stands and games that littered the place. He grabbed some ice cream on his way and watched as a small group of boys fired real guns at some targets. Strange, but at least nobody was getting hurt this time. Even if the prizes looked like booze bottles and cigars… for some reason.

"What in the world?" Jiminy crossed his arms and let out a soft 'hmph'. "Who in their right mind would give liquor to kids?"

It w_as_ odd. Wasn't this kind of thing illegal? What the heck would their parents think? Sure, it never hurt to have extra freedom, but some of those boys looked no older than ten. Give them a gun and hard liquor, and they could seriously wreck the place _and_ each other.

Shuddering, Riku pressed on. No point in sticking around, when watching those kids made him sick to his stomach. He made it a few steps when a cold chill ran down his spine. From the corner of his eye, he saw a slim, shadowy figure rush by. Instinctively, he whirled around, but there was nothing there. Nothing but the snack carts and the games surrounding him. That pleasantly upbeat music continued to play from afar, and another set of fireworks flew sky high.

Jiminy tapped Riku's cheek with his umbrella, tilting his head to the side. "Everything alright, Riku? You looked awfully spooked for a minute there."

He sighed. "Don't worry about me. Let's keep moving."

The next few stops weren't so bad. The carousel ride looked harmless enough, even if it wasn't his thing. It spun around innocently with a peaceful melody fitting for prancing horses bobbing up and down. The nearby slide also looked just fine. Smooth, no sudden traps or spikes. Kids climbed up to the top and spiraled around, laughing merrily on the way down. When they reached the bottom, each kid grabbed free snacks from a nearby vendor and skipped off to the other attractions.

Maybe the rough house and that shooting stall were just the exceptions. Everything else looked pretty standard for a carnival or fairground.

Eventually, Riku arrived at the next big attraction. An announcer invited visitors to come visit the model home, open for destruction at no cost. Past the sign, a horde of reckless kids smashed windows, lit a grand piano on fire, and hurled potted plants down from a balcony. They sprayed graffiti all over old paintings and bounced up and down on a queen-sized bed. It _did_ look kind of fun, and Riku took a few steps closer without even thinking things through. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if the place was set up this way, and it'd be a good way to let out his frustration…

Another shadow rushed by, and Riku shook off his daze. When he turned around, he spotted Donald and Goofy rushing straight for him, but no Heartless or anything remotely _dark._ Still, it took those two long enough to catch up. What the heck were they doing? Grabbing some snuff down at Tobacco Row? He shook his head and approached the duo, meeting them halfway.

Immediately, Donald _whacked_ his staff against Riku's knee, causing him to hiss and hop back a few feet. While it didn't hurt that much, it still caught him off guard. Besides, if taking off was that big of a deal, he could've picked up the pace and followed along.

Riku rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "What was that about?"

"For runnin' off again." Donald tucked the staff away and started tapping his foot. "This place is fishy. I'm starting to think the radar was on to something."

"Yup!" Goofy nodded, his normally silly expression replaced with a frown. "Nobody oughta be givin' those kids guns and beer. This whole place is teachin' 'em to be bad to the bone!"

Maybe they had a point. While a lot of the carnival attractions were harmless enough, it was hard to dismiss the tobacco, alcohol, and reckless behavior encouraged all over the island. The bright colors, bouncy music, and overall freedom seemed almost _too_ good to be true. As Riku silently looked around, he witnessed more and more boys trashing property, puffing on cigars, and turning the whole place upside down. Maybe this place wasn't paradise after all…

He sighed. "So you think there's more to it?"

"There's gotta be." Donald squinted and leaned forward, looking off into the distance. "Just look at this place. It's got trouble written all over it."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Riku shook his head. "Might as well investigate. This place might not have any Heartless, but there _has_ to be a Keyhole somewhere."

"_And_ somebody runnin' the joint." Nodding, Donald turned towards the distant rollercoaster and pointed at it with his staff. "Just don't run off again, Riku. It's too risky."

What, was Donald worried about him for once? Or maybe he just wanted things to go smoothly. Whatever the case, there was no point in taking off again. Instead, Riku shrugged and followed along as Donald and Goofy made their way towards the roller coaster.

On the way, he kept his eyes peeled for anything suspicious, but nothing really changed overall. No matter where they turned, kids scampered through the streets laughing, screaming, hollering, and enjoying the sights. They pushed and shoved one another and often ended up in brawls right in the middle of the streets, but it was all standard bad boy behavior. Nothing outright malicious. Sure, some of the kids ended up pushing _him_ around, and one group of boys hurled water balloons straight at Donald and Goofy, but by the time they reached the coaster, they still had no leads. It was like they were going in circles. Nothing changed.

They spent about another hour searching before things started to wind down. Maybe the kids got tired of waiting in line and split up throughout the park. Whatever the case, they started to become less and less concentrated. It was like they disappeared, but what were the odds of that? The place was huge. Those kids had to be around _somewhere. _Riku smirked, as he and the others made their way back to the center of the park. At least things were quieting down. And not a single Heartless showed up to ruin the mood.

It was actually kind of funny. Every world had at least a few Shadows lurking around, and then the world _full_ of darkness contained nothing but fun attractions and rambunctious kids. It was almost too good to be true.

All around, the lights began to dim. The music played one final loop before it faded completely. Once a lively carnival, the island started to take on a more eerie appearance, like a ghost town more than anything else. Maybe the staff called it a day. The kids probably had to head back home, and keeping the rides running all night just wasn't practical. Only the Ferris wheel continued to spin, its lights flickering on and off every few minutes. Riku watched it go for a few seconds before he turned back towards the entrance gate.

A few more fireworks exploded up above, but soon they, too, subsided. The air grew cold, and a harsh breeze swept through the area. Once again, a shadow whisked by, and Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Up ahead, Donald and Goofy continued to move forward, pausing just long enough to urge him to keep going. Then, when he looked over his shoulder, Riku saw nothing but a few empty stands. Maybe he was seeing things…

But before he could move, he felt a sudden push from behind. A split-second later, he fell forward, landing face-down in the dirt. Razor-sharp claws lashed out against his spine, and his body tensed up. Thunder magic struck the ground all around him, sending sparks flying. Quickly, Riku rolled to the side, dodging a swipe from a massive, clawed hand. A shield flew through the air and knocked his attacker back several feet.

When Riku regained his footing, he saw no crowd of eager children waiting for a ride. Instead, a massive mob of Heartless stood in their place. Their pitch black bodies took on a more human appearance than Shadows or Soldiers. They were slimmer, taller, and they swiped their enormous claws at Riku in rapid succession. He had to keep ducking, rolling, and blocking to avoid being slashed. Then, when he tried to fight back, they sank into the ground. This happened again and again. The Heartless moved so quickly that he got in maybe two hits before they disappeared into the dirt. And before he could move, the agonizing pain of their claws paralyzed him for several seconds at a time.

Even with Donald and Goofy's help, the Heartless persisted. Surges of thunder stunned them momentarily, and Goofy's shield knocked them around. But try as they might, the Heartless kept coming. For every one they defeated, it seemed like two more appeared in their place. And they crept closer and closer, swinging their arms and diving down from above. Eruptions of darkness shot forth each time they emerged from the ground, forcing the group to constantly move to avoid damage.

They ran through the carnival as fast as they could, fighting back whenever time allowed. No matter where they turned, the Heartless followed, emerging from beneath the stands, within the tents, and down from the towering rides. They formed massive hordes that approached from all directions, forcing Riku and the others to fight their way through with a combination of spells and Sonic Blades. Even then, claws scraped against their backs. Aerial blows from behind sent them flying several times, and they had little time to react before the Heartless piled upon them.

It didn't make sense! Where were all the kids now? What happened to the carnival staff? Did they all just… disappear? And where did all the Heartless come from? As Riku hurried along, he found no signs of life. Just more and more enemies waiting to rip out his heart. There had to be hundreds waiting to strike. Far more than even the hordes of Shadows that attacked Destiny Islands that night… But how? Could a world really survive with this much darkness, or would it start to collapse just like his island home?

He was running low on potions. Even as he sliced through ten of the Heartless, Riku found himself facing just as many in an instant. What was he supposed to do if he ran out of steam? Just _give up?_ He'd faced hordes of powerful enemies and made it out in one piece. There _had_ to be a way to end this…

In the distance, he caught sight of a building shaped like an eight ball. He sliced through two more of the Heartless, breathing heavily, and he hurried for his new destination, even as his muscles throbbed and his heart pounded. If they could get to that building, then maybe they'd have a chance to regroup and figure something out. They just needed a few minutes to catch their breath and think of a plan. Those Heartless were tough, but he couldn't let fear stop him. All he needed was a chance to recover, then he'd show them a thing or two.

When he neared the front steps, Riku flung himself at the double doors, thrusting them wide open and motioning for the others to_ hurry _and get inside. It took a few more seconds for them to arrive, and once they slipped inside, Riku slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor.

Maybe they should've taken that detour after all.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	19. Failure

**Chapter 19: Failure**

He heard what sounded like pool balls bouncing off of one another, falling into pockets, and rolling along. The smell of tobacco filled the air, and dim lights gave the room a foreboding appearance. When he finally stood up, Riku found several empty tables and chairs in addition to the large pool table in the center of it all. There, a lanky kid with red hair and a feathered hat grinned, twirling the cue around in his hand. Another boy hopped down from his seat and hurried over. But this kid looked… different. His limbs were joined like those of a puppet… at least, that's what it looked like. With his head still spinning from exhaustion, Riku found it hard to focus, and he took a seat near the wall.

No Heartless appeared. The coast was clear, and he heaved a sigh of relief. Running a hand against his forehead, he watched as Donald and Goofy stumbled over to him and plopped down right next to him.

For a few minutes, Riku sat completely still. He watched as Jiminy slid down from his shoulder and rushed over to the puppet kid and began scolding him about his bad behavior. There was something about a conscience in there somewhere, but the conversation was too hard to track. After a few seconds of chatter, he shut his eyes and groaned. Couldn't they pipe down for a few minutes?

"You okay, Riku?"

Rubbing his eyes, he soon found a spare potion in his lap. When he looked to the side, Riku saw Donald digging through his pockets and pulling out several more items that he quickly tossed into a pile. More potions, ethers, hi-potions, and various other supplies lined the floor. Donald definitely had the right idea at a time like this.

Riku leaned up against the wall and slowly pushed himself back on his feet. He practically inhaled the potion and let out another sigh. "I'm fine." His tone was shaky, and beads of sweat ran down his face. "Just glad to be out of that mess."

"Oh yeah?" The redheaded kid snorted and puffed on his cigar. "So what happened? Somebody spit on your ice cream?" He laughed, scooping up a beer mug and guzzling it down. "Buncha wusses."

"Why you…!" Donald slammed his staff against the floor and marched right up to the kid. He pulled up his sleeves, and when he reached the pool table, he shook his fist and started raving about the Heartless. At least, that's what it _sounded_ like; his words were too jumbled to make out the exact details.

But that cheeky little brat rolled his eyes and sent Donald flying with a kick in the gut. Then he burst into a fit of laughter. It was almost sickening to watch. Didn't those kids care what went on out there? Did they even stop to think that something dangerous was lurking right outside the door? Their dismissive attitudes hit way too close to home. After all, Riku behaved similarly when he first left the islands.

Narrowing his eyes, he stormed over to the pool table, looming over the redhead. He looked him straight in the eye and leaned forward, casting a shadow on the kid's face. "Watch it."

Those two words were enough to shut his trap. The redhead took several frantic steps back until he bumped into one of the chairs and fell back against the wall. Grinning, the puppet scurried away from his friend and climbed onto the table.

"So what really happened, Mister?"

Before Riku could even speak, Jiminy leaped onto Pinocchio's shoulder and responded. "You should've seen it, Pinnoc!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the journal and began skimming the pages. "Heartless everywhere." He shook his head. "We've gotta get you outta this place, and fast!"

"He's right." Riku stepped away from the table and approached the door. Right outside, the Heartless were probably waiting to strike. And instead of facing them, here they all were, distracted by idle chitchat. "We need to get to the bottom of this. No more messing around."

The redhead snorted and blew a few smoke rings. Pulling his hat over his eyes, he flicked his wrist and took a swig of beer. "Who cares?" he said. "Let 'em have their fun. This place is a dream come true, and I ain't about to leave."

"Me neither, Lampy!" Pinocchio slid down from the table and returned to the redhead's side. "I'm not scared of anything! Not even monsters."

"But it's too dangerous!" Jiminy waved his umbrella around and looked Pinocchio straight in the eye. "You know what happened to our home, and it could happen again."

"It it happens, it happens." Lampwick puffed out another smoke ring. "Stop bein' such a coward, ya beetle."

This was going nowhere fast. Pinocchio, Lampwick, and Jiminy kept bickering and arguing over whether to stay or go. No matter how hard he tried, Jiminy just couldn't get through to Pinocchio. Not when his best friend was content to laze around drinking beer and playing pool. Something the rest of them couldn't afford to do. And after a minute passed, Riku waltzed on over, scooped up Jiminy, and made his way back to the door.

"Let's _go_," he said. "We've wasted enough time."

"Are ya sure it's safe, Riku?" Goofy slowly approached him from behind, holding his shield to his chest. "Those Heartless could pop out any second."

They could, and they probably would, but going out and facing them sure beat waiting until the world got plunged into darkness. Watching Destiny Islands disappear was bad enough. Sure, this strange carnival promoted reckless behavior, but it still housed several hundred kids. If he let Pleasure Island fade to save his own hide, he'd be worse than the likes of Ursula and Maleficent. That just wouldn't fly.

So he nodded and summoned the Keyblade, pressing his free hand against one of the doors. "I'm not afraid of them. Just have to stay focused."

They stepped out of the tavern and into the dark. Thunder and lightning clashed in the distance, and the carnival lights no longer lit the way. Slowly, Riku, Donald, and Goofy descended the steps, keeping a watchful eye for any sudden Heartless attacks. They made it a few yards away from the tavern before a dozen pairs of yellow eyes emerged from the shadows, revealing another horde of those pesky Heartless. They didn't hesitate to strike.

Riku and the others pressed onward, fighting their way through the Heartless as they leapt from the darkness all around them. Just as before, they came in droves, replacing fallen comrades within seconds. The fearsome Heartless crept out from every nook and cranny throughout the carnival and attacked simultaneously. No remorse. Yet despite the power and numbers of his attackers, Riku knew what to expect. They'd swipe their claws, jump into the air and attempt to tackle him and the others into the ground, and when they sank below the surface, they'd later emerge with that explosive attack.

Their attack patterns were painfully predictable. Powerful, sure, but extremely repetitive. Fighting his way through the swarms, Riku managed to block some of the claw swipes and evade the explosive strikes with a series of dodge rolls. There was no way to fight all the Heartless at once, but that wouldn't stop him from thrashing anything that stood in his path. If he couldn't plow them all down, he'd make a path. Anything to get through and take a closer look around.

The frantic fighting led Riku and co. back to the entrance gate. As they neared the steps, the Heartless suddenly dispersed, save for the six that met their demise at the end of Riku's Keyblade. With the others retreating, he took a step back and placed a hand on his hip. What were they afraid of? It's not like they had any problem fighting before…

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he spotted Donald and Goofy leaning against the gate. Was something going on? Cautiously, he approached the gate, and Donald pointed at a small hole at the very bottom, maybe the size of a mouse hole. Not an ideal peek hole, but if it caught Donald's attention, there had to be _something_ out there.

Riku crouched down and peeked through the opening. A second later, he gasped.

Several large crates lined the shore, and a large man in red loomed over a long line of donkeys. Donkeys that, for whatever reason, wore human clothes. A few other men pushed the donkeys along, whipping them from behind. The large man grinned and leaned close to the first in line.

It wore a sailor's hat and uniform, with little white shoes and suspenders. As the man came close, the donkey took a few steps back, placing its head near the ground.

The man chuckled. "And what might your name be?"

"A-Alexander…"

The donkey could _talk? _But what did that mean? Something wasn't right about this. Donkeys wearing human clothes. Speaking with the voices of children… And where did they even come from?

"So you can talk." With a sneer, the man took several steps closer to Alexander, who whimpered and nodded.

"Y… yes sir." He turned around with a pitiful look, tears welling in his eyes. "I wanna go home to my mama!"

But the man didn't help. Not a bit. Instead, he scooped up the donkey and hurled him off to the side. Several other voices called out, and each one sounded like a little boy. They were probably more donkeys, thrown aside while the ones that couldn't speak got shoved into crates reading "Salt Mine" and "Circus."

And that's not all. A few moments later, the man turned to one of his assistants and scowled.

"You blokes do anything about those intruders?" He paced around. "That silver-haired brat could blow me whole operation."

"The Heartless are on the move, sir."

"Oh, are they, now?" Rubbing his hands together, the man gave the assistant a terrifying grin. "Good, very good. As long as they're well-fed, my operation won't fall to the likes of the Keybearer."

The man stepped out of view, but the sound of a whip cracking and children screaming made Riku wince.

"We'll make plenty of munny with this lot. And as for _you…_"

A high-pitched creak from a rusty gate echoed outside.

"Some time with the Heartless ought to fix you up…"

He couldn't bear it any longer. Riku moved away from the opening, his eyes wide with horror. Now it all made sense. Those donkeys had to be the same little boys that flooded the joint earlier. Something about the island had changed them… turned them into animals, and that man, whoever he was, shipped them off for profit. The ones that could speak… were they really going to be fed to the Heartless?

"I can't believe this," he said. "This whole place was a set-up from the beginning."

Donald nodded, and he slowly turned towards the many attractions, now motionless and dark. "We've gotta do something." His back arched, and he shook one of his fists. "I don't care if it means meddling. Those kids don't deserve this!"

It was like the whole world turned upside down. Donald was _okay_ with meddling now? _And _he worried about Riku's wellbeing? What happened to the grouchy duck who only cared about his own agenda? Were the circumstances so dire that he'd swallow his pride? Apparently the suffering of kids was enough to melt through his rough exterior. It definitely got through to Riku.

But wait. There were still two boys on the island. Pinocchio and Lampwick were probably back at the tavern, making complete jackasses of themselves. And if the donkeys were any indication, bad behavior led to sudden transformations. Every second they wasted put those two at risk. They had to act now.

With Jiminy holding tightly to his shoulder, Riku ran full speed ahead. He'd have to hurry if he was going to make it in time. There was no time to fight the Heartless that reappeared once he passed the Ferris wheel. No time to stop and see if Donald and Goofy caught on. He kept moving towards his destination, hoping for the best and expecting the worst. And when he finally reached the tavern, he shoved the doors aside and looked around…

An unspeakable horror greeted him inside.

Already, Lampwick had the face and tail of a Donkey, while Pinocchio donned a new pair of donkey ears. Lampwick got down on his knees and pleaded for help, even as his hands transformed into hooves, and his voice deepened. Standing speechlessly, Riku watched as Lampwick lost his ability to speak and began thrashing about, knocking tables and chairs all around in a wild frenzy. It was one thing to see the end result, but watching the transformation firsthand filled his heart with dread.

Lampwick's panicking sent cards and mugs flying through the air. Pinocchio backed up into a wall, and when he caught sight of Riku and Jiminy, he hurried to the door. On the way, he sprouted a tail. Things were getting worse by the second.

"Pinocchio, not you too!" Jiminy frantically pointed towards the door, his eyes wide. "We've gotta get going, before you get any worse!"

"But where're we gonna go, Jiminy?" Pinocchio pulled on his ears and looked down at his new tail.

The Gummi Ship was still outside the gate somewhere. If they made it back in time, Pinocchio could always hide out there while Riku searched for the Keyhole. It wouldn't guarantee his safety, but they had to try something. Otherwise he'd share Lampwick's terrible fate.

"C'mon!" Riku took hold of Pinocchio's hand and rushed out the door, hopping down from the steps and breaking into a full-on sprint. He rushed through the darkened carnival, knocking Heartless away with blizzard and fire spells. Otherwise, he kept moving until he caught sight of Donald and Goofy near the Ferris wheel. They were completely surrounded.

What was he supposed to do now? Join the fray and let Pinocchio transform? Rush to the ship while Donald and Goofy dealt with the Heartless? Weighing the odds, Riku kept moving, passing the mob of Heartless without hesitation. Donald and Goofy were strong. They could handle the Heartless, but Pinocchio needed to get out. _Now. _

He reached the gate just moments later, and with his Keyblade in hand, he hurried out to the shoreline. The Coachman was gone now, but several whinnying donkeys remained in the crates. Still, with the coast clear, he charged towards the Gummi Ship and flung the door wide open. Finally, he let go of Pinocchio's hand, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Pinocchio, Jiminy…" He stepped aside, giving them plenty of room to enter. "Stay here. There's something I need to take care of."

Even if they did save Pinocchio, that wouldn't stop the man in charge of the island from gathering more boys and ensnaring them in his trap. And as the Heartless population grew, the world risked falling into oblivion, and with it, any helpless kids that still remained on the island. Not to mention Donald and Goofy were still back there, probably knee-deep in Heartless by now. They were obnoxious, and maybe a part of Riku wanted to ditch them for real, but it wouldn't accomplish anything in the long run. Those two had already helped him several times. Now it was his turn to return the favor.

When he finally found them, Riku leaped into the center of the fray, delivering a swift blow to one of the Heartless before it could nail Donald from behind. For a split second, Donald looked up at him with a smile, but he quickly went back on the offensive with a furious magic strike. Then, when Riku began a rapid combo against a group of four Heartless, Goofy hopped behind him, blocking three more with his shield. Together, they plowed through the Heartless hordes, and the longer they fought, the more Riku thought about it. They really were a good team, weren't they? At the end of the day, those two watched his back more times than he could remember.

And maybe… they deserved better.

He unleashed a blazing blast of fire magic, and the crowd finally subsided. Any remaining Heartless slunk back into the shadows, leaving Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the massive Ferris wheel just a few yards away. Taking a deep breath, Riku gulped down another potion and then dusted off his clothes.

"Sorry about running off again." An actual apology… for once. But he had to say _something. _"Pinocchio's back in the ship, so we _could_ leave now." Turning towards the wheel, Riku frowned. "But the Keyhole's still out there somewhere, and I'd like a word or two with the guy in charge."

"Then we'll go together!" Donald held out his hand and smiled. "You know, all for one and one for all."

Goofy grinned, placing his hand above Donald's. "Whaddaya say, Riku?"

He hesitated for a moment or two, thinking back to Traverse Town and all the other worlds they visited. "They're not my friends," he'd told Sora. He'd wandered off, disregarded them, meddled and caused more than a little trouble. After all that, were they really going to stick with him? Slowly, he placed his hand above theirs. It probably looked silly; it sure _felt_ that way, but desperate times called for desperate measures. They still had a lot to do.

"Let's go."

Together, they looked around the deserted attractions. The carnival was practically a ghost town, and, thus far, the Keyblade hadn't responded to any Keyholes. It had to be well hidden to elude them for this long. They'd practically gone all over the park, after all. Everywhere except the wheel, anyway.

Lights flickered on and off, and the Ferris wheel continued to spin. Empty carts whirled around and around with no children in sight. Everything else in the park remained completely motionless. Why, then, did the wheel keep moving? Riku tightened his grip on the Keyblade and began to circle around the ride with Donald and Goofy close behind. The lights continued to flicker, and the wheel continued to turn. When they finally reached the front of the attraction, Riku stopped dead in his tracks.

There it was, high above them. A Keyhole shape carved into the wheel's center spun around and around, clear as day. It'd be a cinch to go up there and seal it tight, if not for one little problem; they had company.

The Coachman, with his sinister grin, stood at the bottom of the steps. He cracked his whip against the ground and slowly trudged towards the trio. Chuckling, he leaned forward and scrunched up his face. As the man drew closer, Riku raised his weapon and stood firmly in place.

"Well, well," said the Coachman, slowly circling the trio. "You're the brat who snuck onto the island, eh? And you brought _friends…_ Oh, how interesting."

"So what if I am?" Riku sneered, watching the man's shark-like movements carefully.

With his back turned, the man took a step towards the wheel, placing his hands behind his back. "I don't take well to trespassers. Especially meddlesome brats like you." Taking a few steps forward, the Coachman peered over his shoulder with a crooked frown. "You've seen far too much, _boy._ I thought the Heartless would do you in, but I see that you're a bigger pain than I would've imagined."

One, two more steps towards the wheel. Riku bent his knees and leaned forward, his weapon still at the ready. Lights began flickering rapidly. The jolly music slowly started playing, only to fade, then resume. Fade, resume. The pitch shifted up and down, and the man cackled.

"No, I suppose I underestimated you lot. I didn't think I'd need to use the _real_ show-stopper…" When the man turned around, he held out both arms to the side, and a dark aura surrounded him. "But desperate times call for desperate measures, they say..."

The ground began to rumble and shake. Rusted metal creaked and collapsed, sending dust flying through the air. A series of cracks appeared on the ground, starting from around the Coachman and spreading like a spider's web all around the wheel. The ground before Riku, Donald, and Goofy began to sink deeper and deeper; they had to move back several feet in order to avoid falling into the massive chasm that formed before the Coachman.

Massive paws struck the ground, twin claws tearing through stone and rubble. The dark aura spread higher and higher, twisting and stretching into a large, bulky Behemoth. With four muscled legs, each with a set of dagger-like claws, it trudged closer and closer to the trio, making the ground sag with each step. Its beady eyes focused directly on Riku's Keyblade, and the horn on its head sparked with flickers of electricity. Two twisted tusks completed the beast's unsightly appearance, and after a few more steps, it let out a bellowing roar.

Riku took a step back and then _charged_. He had to do something, or they'd all end up crushed beneath its massive girth. With all his might, Riku wailed at the beast's enormous leg, whacking, slashing, ramming. It did little, and the beast trudged on, making the ground sink and slope; Riku had no choice but to leap back, lest he be flattened underfoot.

The Coachman continued to laugh as the Behemoth continued to force Riku, Donald, and Goofy further and further away.

"You'll all wish you never set foot in this world! But it's far too late now…"

Growling, the Behemoth stopped and slowly turned to face the man. It crouched down low, motionless for a split second before it leaped into the air, flying closer and closer to the man. He had no chance to escape. Dust flew through the air, as the Coachman let out a shrill, agonizing scream that soon faded. A heart floated up and into the beast's mouth. Behind it, the Ferris wheel creaked and quivered. And with the man gone, the Behemoth trudged forward once more.

Riku grabbed a hold of Donald and Goofy, pulling them behind one of the stands. There, they watched as the beast sluggishly approached. The tip of its horn started to glow, as a ball of energy formed. They didn't have much time to talk. Already, that thing was preparing another attack!

Donald frowned, and he peeked around the edge of the stand. Seconds later, several rocks flew through the air like bullets, and he quickly pulled back.

"We've gotta get to that Keyhole," he said, "before that thing tears the place apart!"

Looking down at his Keyblade, Riku listened to the sound of rides toppling over, and the Behemoth's continuous footsteps. The Keyhole was important, for sure. And with a Heartless that huge on the loose, it'd be difficult to get a clear shot. Still, it had to have some kind of weakness. They'd just have to get close enough to do something about it.

He felt someone shake his shoulder, and when he looked up, both Donald and Goofy were pointing up at the sky, and with good reason. Several balls of energy rained down from above. With no time to lose, they rushed away from one stand and behind another.

Riku groaned, watching the beast crouch low to the ground. "We're not gonna get to the Keyhole if we don't take that thing out!"

It leaped into the air again, and the trio hurried out of its path. They only made it a few feet from the beast before a shockwave sent them flying into a balloon cart. Then, the Behemoth began to turn around.

Slowly, Riku scooped up his Keyblade and forced himself back on his feet. He was just about to charge, when Donald pulled him back, shaking his head.

"Forget the Heartless!" He raised his staff and pointed it towards the Ferris wheel. "We've gotta stay focused."

"No way!" Riku shook his head, pushing Donald aside and charging once more. "We can beat this thing. At least, _I_ can!"

He couldn't back down. Not now, and not ever. It didn't matter that his combos barely left a scratch on Behemoth's legs, nor did it matter that he had to keep dodging energy blasts above and avoid being crushed whenever the thing hopped off the ground. He'd keep fighting despite the odds. It worked against Ursula, Cerberus, and all the Heartless he'd faced before. If he just could defeat this thing and stop the world's fall into darkness, he'd be unstoppable. Leaving wasn't an option.

When striking the legs didn't work, Riku tried to reach its back. Yet whenever he came close, the creature shook itself, and he kept sliding down. Sometimes, the Behemoth would lower its head to the ground, giving Riku a clear shot at its horn, but after striking a few times, he'd fall back to the ground, screaming as powerful lightning bolts jolted his entire body. He tried this again and again, climbing up, falling down. Striking the horn, getting shocked or blasted by its energy attack.

Constantly, Donald and Goofy tried to convince him to stop. They said the Heartless was too _strong._ That fighting it was suicide. Had they already given up? Though Riku's body ached, and he could barely stand for very long, he continued to fight. All around him, the rides and attractions continued to fall apart. Bits of metal, wood, and stone crashed and burned, making it difficult to stay still for very long. The carousel fell onto its side and started to roll, and Riku narrowly avoided being flattened as he lunged out of the way…

Then, the Behemoth flew through the air, landing right before the Ferris wheel and the Keyhole. Now he _had_ to end this.

Riku ran as fast as his legs could carry him, fighting back fatigue with each step. The beast lowered its head to the ground, and sparks surrounded its horn. That thunder attack… was this all just a trap? Shaking his head, Riku kept moving at full force, leaping over ditches and fallen debris. He closed in on the beast, clutching onto the Keyblade with both hands. Time to strike… time to finish this.

He came close to the Behemoth, and he even managed to avoid the full force of its thundaga spell. It just wasn't enough. From all around, the humanoid Heartless from before resurfaced. Hundreds appeared in an instant, surrounding the wheel completely. They latched onto Riku's arms, pulling him flat against the ground. They piled on top of him, tearing at his chest. Then, the beast unleashed another blast of energy.

Riku shut his eyes tightly, struggling and squirming with no avail. Was this it? Was there really no way out of this mess? How could he have been so stupid? The Heartless… they were all so strong. _Too_ strong, even for him. This whole time, it seemed like nothing could stop him. Like the Keyblade gave him all the power in the world. But now he couldn't even beat one giant Heartless. Everything he'd faced so far… it just didn't compare.

What was going to happen to him now?

"_THUNDER!"_

The weight on his chest lifted. When Riku opened his eyes, he witnessed several more bolts striking the massive mob all around him. Many more Heartless remained, including the Behemoth, but at least he had the chance to get up. A chance to escape. He couldn't keep fighting any longer. Getting wrapped up in his own hubris nearly got him killed. And though the Heartless climbed up the wheel and towards the Keyhole, and the beast readied another burst of energy, there was no point in fighting now. He'd wasted enough time.

Leaving the Heartless behind, Riku hurried over to Donald and Goofy. He didn't even bother to look back, as the wheel creaked and the ground trembled. Doing so would only reassure him of the inevitable. Soon this world would face its end, and he'd been powerless to stop it. All they could do now was run. Run before the very foundation of the world sank into the depths of the darkness.

They continued to hurry towards the entrance gate, dodging toppled stands and falling objects. Thunder and lightning crackled and hissed, a powerful wind began to blow. It was just like the islands, before they disappeared. The Heartless, the destruction. Riku's eyes slammed shut, and he picked up the pace. Rain poured down from above, drenching him and the others as they pressed onward. Even from afar, the quaking ground nearly sent them crashing into one another. By the time they reached the gate, the stone path below them started to break apart, piece by piece.

By the time they reached the ship, the massive gate started to wobble and crack. Boards split and toppled to the ground, forming an immense heap of wood where the entrance once stood.

They slammed the door shut and prepared to blast off. The engines roared, and the Gummi Ship rocketed back into space, leaving behind the now ruined Pleasure Island.

No more boys would fall into the Coachman's trap. No more donkeys would get shipped away to salt mines and circuses for profit. Pinocchio remained unchanged, other than his set of donkey ears and tail. In many ways, their adventure on Pleasure Island was a success. Yet despite the Coachman's untimely demise and Pinocchio's rescue, the world continued to fall apart. Anyone who remained would surely be lost to the darkness.

As the Gummi Ship soared through space, Pleasure Island appeared less like a ruined world and more like a distant star. It flickered into and out of view, growing dimmer by the second. Soon, it faded completely, leaving nothing but an empty void.

For the first time since the Destiny Islands' destruction, Riku failed to save a world.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	20. Hand in Hand

**Chapter 20: Hand in Hand**

"Jiminy, what happens to your wishes when a star goes out?"

"Well, you see, Pinnoc…"

The disappearance of Pleasure Island left Riku feeling heavy-hearted. Even now, as they slowly returned to Traverse Town, he could barely believe what had happened. His hubris led to the destruction of another world. Maybe the world was teeming with darkness, and maybe its destruction meant the safety of more kids being dragged off and changed into donkeys, but… at the same time, it just felt so _wrong._ Up until now, his Keyblade had led him to many victories. He'd defeated powerful Heartless such as the Trickmaster and Opposite Armor. He'd gone face to face with a god's guard dog and thrashed an oversized sea witch.

Yet when he came face to face with the Behemoth and army of Neoshadows, even the Keyblade couldn't save the day.

The Keyhole was in plain sight. If he hadn't been so stubborn, he could've easily prevented Pleasure Island's demise at the hands of the Heartless. So why? Why did he have to be such an idiot? What did he really have to prove...? Riku cringed, shutting his eyes tightly as he overheard Jiminy and Pinocchio's discussion about stars. He couldn't take it. He just… couldn't handle it now. He'd failed. It was just like the islands all over again, only this time he knew what he was getting into from the beginning.

He felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder, and he immediately jerked back. When he looked to the side, he found Goofy looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Y'know, Riku, I don't think it's your fault. You were just doin' what—"

"Hate to break it to you, Goofy," he said with a sneer, "but you're _not_ helping. I just…" He glanced toward the window. "Just give me some time to think. That's all I ask."

Guilt… that's what he was feeling right now, wasn't it? The feeling that he'd let so many people down. Not just the kids who'd been changed, but… Donald and Goofy. They were right.

This whole time, he'd treated them like trash. When it came to their mission, he disregarded them entirely, opting to screw around and explore at his own pace. He'd dragged them into trouble with the Queen of Hearts, brushed them off when they tried to treat him kindly. Heck, if he'd been given the chance, he would have taken up Sora's offer to go with Maleficent without a second thought. Then what would they do? What would all those worlds do? He probably would've wound up being manipulated the same way that Sora did. Probably still was, in fact.

Riku slowly looked over at Donald, who silently steered the ship without a word. For once, he didn't look angry, frustrated, or anything like that. His typical scowl was replaced by a faint frown as he kept his eyes locked on the front window. Was he disappointed over what happened? It wouldn't surprise Riku. Not really. After all, they'd come pretty close to acting like a team back there. And whenever they stopped bickering and worked together, they managed to face even the toughest of challenges. That's how they'd thrashed Cerberus, Ursula, and everyone else. Maybe it wasn't just his Keyblade that got the job done.

In the end, their roles were just as important. Goofy boosted their morale with his sappy personality, and Donald… even if he pushed them around, his heart was in the right place. If all he really cared about was the mission and the Keyblade, he probably wouldn't have defended Riku against Ursula or fussed over him on Pleasure Island. Underneath his rough exterior, he probably wasn't such a bad guy. Stubborn, maybe, but so was he. Arrogant? Donald wasn't the only one.

Riku sighed. They still had a long journey ahead of them, and they just couldn't risk any more worlds falling to darkness, nor could they risk Maleficent having her way. The road ahead of them was rough and dangerous. They'd probably wind up facing Heartless just as strong as the ones on Pleasure Island, if not stronger. In order to pull through, this cat-and-mouse routine between them would have to go. He'd have to stop putting his own priorities above theirs. It wasn't that he was going to ignore Sora and Kairi completely. There was no way he'd go that far.

He just needed a change in direction. Maybe they all did.

He needed to say something. Anything to pull them out of this rut. It was time to stop pretending he was the hotshot who could handle everything the worlds threw his way and time to accept that they were all in this together. It was like Goofy said… all for one, one for all, sappy as it sounded.

So he slid to the edge of his seat and slowly turned to face them. For a few short moments he just watched, trying to find the right words, just trying to swallow his pride for once.

"Donald, Goofy…" He hesitated, watching as they glanced over at him without a word.

And then he took a deep breath. "This whole time, I've been nothing but a selfish idiot. You guys… you really deserve better than that."

Donald's eyes widened, and he quickly switched the ship to auto pilot, turning his seat around.

"What?"

"It's true." Riku shook his head. "Let's face it. I've meddled, and I've pushed you guys just as much as you pushed me. All it's done is make things harder than they should be. It shouldn't have to be about just my priorities or just the mission."

"Gawrsh, Riku." Goofy smiled, rubbing the tip of his nose. "Ya don't have to beat yourself up over it! Why, I'm sure you were just doin' what you thought was right, 'specially for yer buddy."

Donald sighed, and he nodded. "Goofy's right. And I've been so caught up in our mission that I never stopped to think about how you felt."

Was Donald seriously admitting that? It was almost hard to believe… After all, that mission had been his focus for ages now. It was… kind of funny, really, how things were starting to turn around. Or maybe he'd been so focused on Donald's flaws that he just never took the time to really get to know him. Either way, Riku managed a weak smile in return.

"So you really have gone soft." He laughed, leaning back in his seat. "But, no… I get what you mean. The way I see it, we've both been focused on what mattered to us and just pushed everything else aside. And now that Maleficent's on the move, I don't think we can afford that. This really _isn't_ a game."

"_And_ your friend's in real trouble." Donald's brow furrowed, and he frowned. "Sora's a good kid. We can't let somebody like Maleficent get to him."

"Yup! 'specially if she's usin' him to get to the Keyholes."

"And that's just it." Riku propped up his head with his hand. "Sora really thinks he's helping the worlds. Maleficent must be baiting him by acting like he's a hero. Sora… he likes helping people out. It's just in his nature."

"Which isn't good, if Maleficent's got him thinking she needs help." Donald crossed his arms, peering out the window. "King Mickey would want us to help you two, _and_ he'd want to make sure the worlds are safe. That's why he left in the first place."

"So you don't mind a few detours?"

Donald laughed. "Ha, I think we can work something out. We've still gotta find the King, but if we keep goin' to other worlds, he's gotta turn up somewhere."

"But right now, we've gotta work together," said Goofy. "Findin' those Keyholes means we'll probably be bumpin' into Maleficent before ya know it. And I bet that's how we'll find yer pal."

"Then there's just _one_ more thing…" Smirking, Riku leaned forward a bit. "What if we wind up meddling again? Could be dangerous."

"Oh, we'll be fine." Donald shook his head. "We made it this far, and besides, maybe a little meddling isn't so bad."

He couldn't believe it. Donald actually approving of meddling? Either the world was about to end, or he'd finally cracked. At that point, Riku couldn't stand it any longer. He laughed… hard. It was just so crazy to think about, the way that one world's destruction was just the smack in the face they needed. Agreements and friendly conversation with these two… it's something he never would've expected back when they first met.

The funny thing? Donald and Goofy laughed alongside him. No temper tantrums from Donald, no squabbling over what to do. It was almost as if they were…

As if they were his friends instead of two nimrods dragging him around. And maybe that wasn't far from the truth in the long run.

With a smile on his face, Riku held out his hand. "In _that_ case… let's go find your King."

Donald grinned. "And Sora, too!"

"All for one and one for all!"

It was official. The three of them were more than just allies being thrown across space and into other worlds. They were friends, and a team. And now that they were working together, maybe they'd stand a chance against Maleficent and her goons. Maybe they'd still get into fights every now and then, and maybe things wouldn't go smoothly all the time, but with newfound determination, the trio readied themselves for the journey ahead. They couldn't change the past, but the future stood before them, full of excitement and opportunities.

Somehow, they'd pull through. They'd just have to stand side by side. All for one, and one for all.

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	21. Haunting Heart to Heart

**Chapter 21: Haunting Heart to Heart**

When Riku finally got to take the Gummi Ship for a spin, he didn't expect things to run _perfectly _smooth, but he at least hoped for a safe trip, free from embarrassing crashes and damage from enemy vessels. Maybe the controls were a bit complicated. A wide array of buttons, dials, and knobs lined the control panel, and Donald had to walk him through all their functions. It was a lot to take in at once, but how hard could it have been? All he'd have to do was steer the ship on course, fire some lasers, and scoop up some blocks along the way. Even a learning curve couldn't hold him back… or so he thought.

It just so happened that during his first flight, he encountered a small cluster of asteroids. He managed to swerve between a few of them, but they just kept adding up. Riku had to act fast in order to blast through, pick up the Gummi Blocks inside, and keep pressing forward. And _then_ he had to deal with a huge onslaught of ships ganging up on him at once. To make matters worse, he bumped into the edge of one of those pesky rings. So, needless to say, it was a bumpy ride… but at least he hadn't crashed.

Yet.

"Riku, look out!"

Donald pointed at the screen frantically, and Riku had to really swerve to avoid a full-on collision course with one of the Heartless ships. Unfortunately, in doing so, he sent the ship flying towards a very large asteroid. Though Riku fidgeted with the controls, trying to steer it back on course, he accidentally triggered the acceleration. Then, when he tried to turn it around, the ship ended up spinning rapidly as it continued to zoom towards the space rock.

"Gah, slow down!"

"Believe me, I'm _trying._"

"Uh, fellers? Ya might wanna buckle uuuuup!"

Too late to turn back. The ship rammed into the asteroid, causing it to shake violently and then take a nosedive. It fell down deeper and deeper as it continued to pick up speed. Donald and Goofy ended up clinging to one another, while Riku held tight to the control panel. His head was practically spinning along _with_ the ship as they rocketed down towards something huge, round, and orange. But given their current situation, the trio had little time to spend peeking at the radar to see just what they were headed for. Before they knew it, they hit the ground with a _THUD, _as dust coated all of the windows.

Talk about a rough landing. Though they'd managed to stay safely planted in their seats, Riku and his friends stayed perfectly still for about a minute or two, letting their stomachs settle from the insane crash landing. It was almost like they'd been on an insanely fast rollercoaster and then gotten knocked right off of the rails. Maybe if the circumstances had changed, it would've been exciting, but for Riku, it was embarrassing above all else. So much for his first time at the wheel.

Groaning, he undid his buckle and pushed himself to his feet. "Remind me to…" He took a deep breath. "Never do that again."

"Believe me, I will." Donald shook his head and slowly slid down to the floor. "You really oughta watch your steering, Riku."

"Not my fault that these controls are complicated." He shook his head, placing his hand against the door. "So, what now? Think we should see what's out there?"

"Well," Goofy pointed at the radar screen, "looks like we landed in a place called Halloween Town, a-hyuck! Sure sounds spooky."

"And if this world's spooky…" Donald pulled out his staff, "then we oughta be spooky, too!"

"So, what?" Riku smirked, tapping his fingers on the door's frame. "You gonna set us up with your magic?"

"You betcha!"

With an enormous smirk on his beak, Donald waved his staff around, and a blackened glow spread from the tip all around the cockpit. Flesh became bandages and rotting flesh. The middle of his torso became an empty void of black space, and his eyes grew yellow and decayed. Goofy's once colorful clothes transformed into dark and dusty attire, and claws burst through his shoes and gloves. His fur became shaggy, and his eyes swirly. A horn replaced his nose, and an enormous screw took the place of his hat. He looked like some kind of Frankenstein creation more than anything.

As for Riku, his bright, island attire shifted almost completely. A long, tattered cloak took the place of his sleeveless top, and the X-shaped straps gained a set of spikes down the center. His gloves gained a bone décor at the very top, and his skin grew pale. Dark circles formed around his eyes, and his overall attire changed from blues and yellows to blacks and greys. By the time the spell was complete, Riku took a moment to look over his new appearance, and then he grinned.

"Not bad, Donald." He crossed his arms. "Your magic's done it again."

"Yep, and now we'll fit right in!" He snickered. "And if anybody tries to scare us, we'll scare 'em right back."

"Gawrsh, are ya sure?" Goofy frowned, poking at his new horn.

"Hey, it's called Halloween Town." Riku shook his head. "I'd say fear just comes with the territory."

"Well, we'll see when we get there!" Moseying on over to the door, Donald grinned. "Let's take a look around."

He didn't have to say it twice. Once Goofy made it over, Riku shoved the door wide open and stepped outside…

And, needless to say, the name 'Halloween Town' fit to a T. Pumpkins of all shapes and sizes lined the streets. Some on the ground, some decorating street lights, and others hanging flat against the brick wall all around them. Iron bars with jagged points sat atop the walls, and Riku caught sight of a gate just a few yards away, leading further into the creepy town. Perhaps the most notable feature, though, wasn't the spooky décor or the blood red sky up above, but the sound of jolly singing in the distance. It sounded like something festive was going on before their very eyes and ears.

_Boys and girls of every age__  
><em>_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?__  
><em>_Come with us and you will see__  
><em>_This, our town of Halloween___

As the singing continued, Riku and the others made their way for the gate, watching as ghosts and ghouls drifted from place to pace, dancing along to the bouncy tune. Shaggy werewolves with razor sharp claws, a trio of vampires as pale as snow, and rotting zombies pranced all around. A round, pale clown tore off its face, while witches zipped through the air. By the looks of it, these creatures were having a ball, just celebrating everything that made Halloween so great. Riku was content to just watch their antics at first, but then something in particular caught his eye.

No, it wasn't the bubbling, green ooze leaking out of a dragon-shaped fountain, nor was it the guillotine chopping a jack-o-lantern in half. It had nothing to do with the lanky man wearing a pumpkin on his head, as he lit himself ablaze. What _really_ stood out was the group of Heartless floating around the town square, moving almost as if they were dancing alongside a boy with an all too familiar head of spiky hair. Sure he had an orange, pumpkin mask covering part of his face, and the tiny wings were definitely new, but there was no mistaking his terrible dancing or enormous grin.

Riku shoved the gate open and rushed into the square, right as the Heartless flailed their arms around and fell to the ground, and the music came to a grinding halt.

"Sora!"

"Riku?"

The crowd of Halloween monsters stood speechless as the two boys ran for each other. They grumbled and groaned about how the 'new ghosts' just weren't scary enough and how their whole rehearsal had been interrupted by Riku's sudden appearance. Some of the younger creeps and creatures complained that they'd have to start all over, while a cone-shaped man with an extremely tall top hat rushed around the square. Out from the fountain emerged a very tall and lanky skeleton, clad in a black-and-white pinstripe getup. He stepped down and approached the two boys, right as Donald and Goofy hurried into the square.

"Well, this is a surprise!" said the skeleton with a smile. "I don't think I've seen you folks around town. Come to attend the celebrations?"

Riku took a quick look around, crossing his arms. He glanced at Sora, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and then he nodded.

"Something like that."

"But what're all the Heartless doin' here?" Goofy scratched his head, glancing around the square and hopping back when one of the Heartless came too close.

The skeleton looked down at the Heartless and sighed. "Well, right now I'm trying to teach them how to dance. The problem is, they just can't get the movements right."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Donald raised a brow, tapping his foot. "The Heartless feed on people's hearts, you know."

"Oh, but that's what makes them _perfect_ for this year's show." The skeleton grinned, leaning forward and wiggling his bony fingers. "Imagine, Heartless creeping out from the shadows, leaping forward to snatch your heart! It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it." He laughed. "Of course, they won't hurt anyone once I'm through with them."

Dancing Heartless… Riku shook his head. Man, what a thought. If they could pull it off somehow, it'd definitely make for one interesting Halloween. But how would they even do it? Usually Heartless just attacked on impulse. Getting them under control and choreographed would be no easy task.

Riku _was_ going to ask about it, but he felt someone tapping his shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. When he turned around, he came face to face with Sora.

"Hey, Riku," he said, "let's get outta here! There's something I need to tell you about."

"Oh yeah?" Riku raised a brow, resting a hand on his hip. "Well, that goes double for me."

"Then let's go meet in the—"

"_Anyway_," the skeleton walked over to Sora and smiled, "I think a few tweaks to the guidance system should get things moving again. Shall we, Sora?"

"Oh, uh." Sora's shoulders sagged, and he laughed shakily. "Right! We should get some more ingredients for the heart, huh?"

"Wait, you're making a heart?" Donald blinked.

The skeleton nodded. "Of course! We figured that if we can't get the Heartless to cooperate, then a heart might put them on the right track."

"Yeah, and the heart's already gotten us this far." Sora frowned, looking at the small group of Heartless again. "But it's just not working right, like it's missing something _really_ important."

"So… how are you making it in the first place?" Riku crossed his arms. The idea that a heart could just be _made_ sounded awfully weird, even compared to what he'd seen on his adventure so far.

But the skeleton beamed, turning his attention toward Riku. "Why don't you come along? I think you'll be in for a surprise."

"Hmm." Riku turned around, focusing on Donald and Goofy. "You guys game? Might as well see what the fuss is about."

For a split second, Sora's body grew tense. Was something wrong? He seemed to hit it off pretty well with Donald and Goofy last time, so it couldn't have been about them. Shaking his head, Riku waited for a response.

And, sure enough, Donald nodded. "Well, okay. It sure beats fighting Heartless, anyway."

"Great!" Placing his hand on Riku's shoulder, Sora grinned. "You guys go on ahead! Me and Riku will be right behind you."

Okay, now _that_ was weird. If Riku didn't know any better, he'd almost think that Sora was trying to get him away from Donald and Goofy. But why now? They didn't have issues traveling together back in Traverse Town. Still… some alone time with Sora wouldn't hurt. So, after pushing Sora's hand aside, he nodded.

"We won't take _too_ long. You guys cool with that?"

"Sure thing, Riku!" Goofy grinned, moseying on over to the skeleton. "You 'n Sora can take all the time ya need."

And with that, the skeleton began to lead the group through the spooky streets of Halloween Town. They passed several tall buildings with spooky décor ranging from pumpkins to cobwebs. On the way, they caught sight of the townspeople moseying around the square and cleaning up from the rehearsal. A few Heartless bobbed around, but they didn't make any sudden moves to attack. It was almost refreshing, after the madness on Pleasure Island. Maybe the Heartless here wouldn't be such a big deal, and they wouldn't have to rush for the Keyhole.

The skeleton led them over to a door leading into an alleyway with a large staircase that lead up to what appeared to be a strange, metallic building. While Donald and Goofy followed the skeleton along, when Riku tried to go with them, he felt Sora grab onto his arm and pull him back. Sighing, he turned around to face his friend with a deadpan expression. It wasn't that he didn't want to catch up with Sora, because he _definitely_ did, but it was just kind of weird how he was the one trying to get away from the group for a change.

Still, it couldn't hurt to take some time to catch up. Especially when Donald and Goofy were okay with it. So, he leaned back against the door's frame and locked eyes with Sora.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, you see…" Sora sighed, shaking his head. "Riku, it's about Kairi."

"Kairi?" His eyes widened, and he took a step back. Did Sora find her? Was she even okay? And if he _did_ manage to get to her, where was she now?

He waited and listened intently, while Sora's whole body drooped, and he gazed down at the ground.

"She's…" He took a deep breath. "Riku, there's a reason why I'm helping with the heart, and it's because—"

"What does the heart have to do with Kairi?" Riku narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right about this.

"It's got everything to do with her!" Sora's voice grew sharp. "Riku, you've gotta listen to me! When Maleficent found Kairi, she was… it was almost like she…" He winced. "She won't wake up."

"_What?_"

'Won't wake up'? What did he even _mean? _Riku jerked forward, and he clenched his fists. Was she sick? Hurt? What could have possibly happened that would keep her from waking up? Sora was fine, he was fine too. So why? Why would Kairi…?

"We need that heart, Riku." Sora shook his head, moving over to the steps. "I don't like tricking Jack this way, but… it's the only way to save her."

The only way… How would an artificial heart save Kairi? It wasn't like she—unless…

For the next few moments, Riku stood silently, watching as Sora made his way up the steps. It didn't make sense. What could that heart possibly do for Kairi, unless, somehow, she'd lost her own? And if she did lose it, wouldn't that make her a Heartless? And it'd be all his fault... No wonder she disappeared when the islands went down, and no wonder Sora was acting so strangely. Biting his lip, Riku rushed up the stairs and followed his friend into the laboratory.

He trudged across the cold, metal floor and past the kooky contraptions that filled the lab. Creepy specimens sat in jars, while vials bubbled with brightly colored chemicals. Riku barely gave them a passing glance, however, and kept moving until he met up with Sora and the others in the center of the lab. There, he caught a glimpse of one of the Search Ghosts lying on a metallic slab, completely motionless. Sitting right next to the slab was a tiny, little man with pale skin, two very large and flat lips, and screws all around his cranium. He wore a lab coat and a pair of black boots and gloves, plus a small set of spectacles that concealed his beady little eyes. This man moved around using a wheelchair.

Jack, Donald, and Goofy stood right behind him, peering down at what looked like some hideous, pulsating contraption. Pale, stitched up, and grotesque, this thing looked _kind_ of like a heart, but there was something… off about it. Definitely artificial. Was this really supposed to be the key to controlling the Heartless and saving Kairi? When Riku looked over at Sora, he frowned. It still didn't add up.

As Riku crept closer to the slab, Jack and the Doctor slowly turned to face him. While the Doctor. scowled, Jack greeted him with a bright smile.

"Ah, there you are!" he said. "You're just in time."

"So, this is the heart, huh?" Riku raised a brow, leaning in to get a closer look. "You really think this will work?"

"Of course!" said the Doctor, wheeling his way over to one of the many contraptions. "My creations are always flawless. All we need is a few more ingredients, and it will be perfect."

"So, what're we missing, Doc?" Sora grinned, waltzing right up to the Heartless. "We've got all kinds of emotions already, but there's gotta be _something_ that'll make it work."

"Hmm…" The Doctor wheeled around the lab, and he stopped to open his head and _scratch his brain._ Okay, that was weird, and Riku took a moment to stare at the sight.

"Memory and surprise should do the trick," he said.

"But how're you gonna add memory?" Donald tapped his foot. "That's not something you can find lying around."

"Maybe he could use a keepsake, a-hyuck!"

Riku sighed, barely listening to the conversation go on. Something about a girl named Sally and talking to the mayor for the last ingredient. These were all details that just didn't matter right now, not with Kairi's fate looming over his head. He needed to talk to Sora about this… alone. And not just about Kairi, but Maleficent and the Keyholes. With on his plate, Riku could barely focus on what happened all around him. Minutes flew by in the lab, as the group discussed the finer details of the heart project.

And then he turned around to find Sora looking at him with a faint smile.

"Hey, Riku… We're gonna head over to the graveyard. You coming?"

The graveyard? Was that for one of the ingredients? Riku shrugged, brushing back some of his hair.

"Sure, might as well. Beats moping around in a stuffy, old lab."

While Riku followed the others outside of the lab, he kept towards the back, moving slower than the rest. Occasionally, Sora would look over his shoulder at him, but otherwise he kept moving up ahead. Together, the group made it outside the lab and neared the entrance into Guillotine Square. At that time, Donald and Goofy stopped and turned around, heading right over to Riku's side. Once again, Sora's body grew tense, and he watched them with a faint frown on his face. Riku didn't take the time to question it, however.

"Hey, Riku," said Donald, frowning. "You okay?"

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "No… Not really." It'd be stupid to hide it from them. Even if he tried, they'd probably see right through him.

"Gawrsh, did somethin' happen with you and Sora?"

"Don't worry about it, Goofy. I'll figure it out." He stepped ahead of them, approaching Sora and Jack near the doorway. "Right now, we should focus on that heart. I want to see if it'll actually _work._"

Without another word, they stepped outside. However, the moment they set foot out the door, they were greeted with an unpleasant surprise. All around, the townspeople frantically dodged claw swipes from floating Search Ghosts, while a group of lanky, big-headed Heartless wrapped in bandages spun about. Shadow Heartless emerged from below buildings, behind objects, and out of the fountain. Reflexively, Riku summoned the Keyblade and dashed forward. This _had_ to have something to do with the heart.

As he slashed through two Shadows, he looked at Jack with a glare. "Just what's going _on?_"

Jack frowned, bringing a hand to his chin. "There must have been a malfunction." He shook his head, firing a burst of flames at one of the Search Ghosts. "Well, nothing to worry about! As soon as we pick up those last two ingredients, everything should be just fine."

"Easy for you to say!" Donald groaned, unleashing the power of a thundara spell all around the square.

"Riku, c'mon!" Sora pulled out his sword, pointing towards a nearby walkway. "Let's keep moving! If we team up, those Heartless won't stand a chance."

Fighting with Sora, huh? It'd give him a chance to see how his friend had improved since Maleficent got her hands on him. Heh… well, he nodded, rushing forward and launching his weapon at two of the mummies. It soared through the air and sliced straight through them before it flew back into his hand. With the Heartless out of the way, he hurried around the square, toward a set of stairs in the distance. Jack and the others ran right alongside him, and he watched as Sora sent flames soaring through the air, bolts striking down from above, and ice crashing into any nearby attackers.

Eventually, they made their way up the steps and through the gate, passing from the square and into dark and dismal graveyard. Tombstones of all shapes and sizes lined the brick walls all around it. Statues of gargoyles stood all around, while pumpkins lay scattered here and there. A coffin rested at the very far end of this graveyard, so large that even somebody like Jack could probably squeeze through with no trouble.

Now, they _were_ going to keep moving, but the sudden appearance of whirling corridors forced them to stop once more. Two of the mummy Heartless dropped to the ground, while statues all around the graveyard shook and shuddered. As stone cracked and pebbles flew through the air, a group of four, flying Heartless emerged, smacking their jagged jaws and swiping their narrow claws. Their horned heads and enormous wings gave them the appearance of Gargoyles, and coupled with their dark purple bodies and tendency to open their mouths extremely wide, these Heartless had an unsettling appearance.

But it wasn't the time to dwell on appearances. With the five of them against the pesky Heartless, this battle would be a cinch. While Jack and Donald fired away with an onslaught of magic ranging from thunder to flames, Goofy rammed into the Gargoyles from below. This left Sora and Riku, who tag teamed the remaining Heartless using swordplay, quick maneuvers, and a bit of magic on the side. Riku's Sonic Blades were joined by the furious combos of Sora's sword, topped off with a downward blow. He'd really improved since the islands; if there was one thing Riku could give Maleficent credit for, it was that.

Against five powerful fighters, the Heartless didn't stand a chance. It didn't take long for the group to plow through them, leaving the graveyard empty once more… or so it appeared. Not long after the Heartless vanished, a pale, white dog floated up from one of the graves with its red nose aglow. It hovered around Jack for a few seconds before it scurried behind one of the larger tombstones. Seconds later, a stitched up hand reached around the stone, followed by the face of a strange looking lady.

Her whole body looked like it'd been sewn together, and her skin was a pale grey. As she stepped out from behind the stone, Riku caught sight of her tattered, old dress, which looked like it'd been quilted together out of various pieces of cloth. She slowly approached the group with a faint frown on her face and a dry looking flower in her hand. Grinning widely, Sora was the first to approach her.

"Hey, Sally!" he said with a wave. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, hello, Sora." Sally gave him a quick glance, and then she turned to Jack. "Is everything all right? I saw all the Heartless here—"

"Oh, it's more than all right!" Jack grinned, sweeping his arms in a broad gesture. "Once we gather a few more ingredients, my Heartless Halloween is sure to be a scream!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sally sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Sally! We've been working really hard to make sure the heart's perfect." Sora smiled, placing his hands behind his head. "And if anything goes wrong, we'll make sure nobody gets hurt."

"Speaking of that heart…" Riku stepped forward, placing a hand on his hip. "You guys said something about memory, right?"

"Oh, you must mean this." Sally held out the strange plant, and she hesitantly handed it to Jack. "Please be careful, all of you. I had a terrible vision, and—"

"Splendid!" Jack beamed, stepping past Sally and over to the coffin. "The more terrifying, the better. After all, I'd like this Halloween to be our best."

"That's not—"

He didn't stop to listen. Instead, Jack lifted up the coffin's lid and slid inside, vanishing from sight. Donald and Goofy looked at one another and then back at Riku. Once he gave them a nod of approval, they followed Jack through the opening. However, Riku didn't make any sudden moves to leave. Instead, he turned his attention to Sally and approached her with a frown.

"So, what's this about a vision?"

"Well," said Sally, heaving a sigh, "there was darkness, an explosion, and a terrible scream. Something just seems wrong about this."

Well, _that_ was reassuring. Riku wasn't sure how much stock to put into this vision, but coupled with how grotesque the heart looked, it just didn't sit well in his mind. Making an artificial heart just seemed too good to be true, and using it to control the Heartless? There was no way it'd end well. Nevermind the fact that Sora wanted to use this heart for _Kairi… _He shuddered, looking over towards his best friend, who leaned over the coffin's edge.

Sora shook his head and slid through the opening without a word. He probably heard Sally's warning, but given what he'd told Riku earlier, that probably didn't deter him one bit. For a moment, Riku stood by Sally and contemplated her words. Disaster, all because of a fake heart… He couldn't let that happen.

Narrowing his eyes, Riku hopped through the coffin, which led him through a narrow chute and into another graveyard. There, he caught sight of withered, dead trees and dangling skeletons lining the walls. As he stepped further into the cemetery, he passed a massive pumpkin, about the size of a small house. Fog filled the area, making it difficult to see, but as he moved along, he caught sight of the others speaking with that same cone-shaped man from before. So that was the mayor…

"Gawrsh, so all we've gotta do is hit those tombstones? Ya sure the ghosts won't mind?"

"Oh, not at all!" Jack grinned, gesturing towards one of the stones. "In fact, it's like a game to them."

Games with ghosts… It probably had something to do with the 'surprise' they needed. Well, he'd let the others take care of it for now. Though Riku did watch as ghosts popped up from the stones and Donald and Goofy clonked them with their weapons, he kept his eyes on Sora and slowly approached from behind. While the others were busy with the ghosts, this'd be the perfect chance to talk to him and figure out what was going on. At least, as long as any pumpkins didn't blow sky high.

"Sora, about Maleficent—"

"You're coming with us, right?" He grinned. "I asked her about it, and she said it'd be great if you came! And there's loads of room in the castle, so once we save Kairi—"

"That's just it, Sora." Riku shook his head, bringing a hand to his face. "Look, she's not who—"

_BOOM! _Bits and pieces of orange residue flew through the air, splattering all over the ground, the tombstones, and on Riku's clothes. _Wonderful. _Groaning, he turned away from Sora to see what just happened, only to find a pile of gunk in place of the once enormous pumpkin. And in the center of this squishy mess sat a little jack-in-the-box. Was that supposed to be the 'surprise'? Well, whatever the case, it didn't take long for Jack to scurry over and grab it.

"Perfect!" he said, marching over towards the entrance. "Now we have everything we need for the heart. Good work, everyone!"

So much for that. With Jack crawling through the small entry hole, Riku didn't have much of a choice. Reluctantly, he followed along as the others returned to the upper level of the graveyard. They'd picked up 'surprise' and 'memory,' meaning that the so-called heart was probably going to get another test run. Would it work, or would the experiment fall flat on its face? They'd find out soon enough.

When they returned to the lab, Dr. Finkelstein immediately took the remaining ingredients and shoved them inside the heart. After a bit of tinkering, the ugly, old thing started to beat slowly and steadily. With the heart in motion, Finkelstein sat it down near the Heartless and rolled over to the guidance system to mess with the machinery. As he tinkered around, Sora slowly stepped up to the slab, and Riku watched him very carefully. He knew what was coming. Sora _did_ say they needed that heart, after all, but that thing hadn't even been tested!

As Finkelstein rolled back to the slab, Riku cringed. He didn't even have time to speak up before Sora scooped up the heart with both hands and turned towards the door. All around the lab, everyone gasped. They never saw it coming. After all, why would somebody like Sora up and _steal_ a key part of the machinery?

"Sora, what are you doing?" Jack tried to reach him, but Sora hopped back and drew his sword.

"I'm sorry, Jack!" He took several steps towards the door. "But I really need this heart!"

There was no time to act. With the heart tucked under his arm, Sora high tailed it out of the laboratory without another word. Donald, Goofy, and everyone else just started, while Riku shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. How could he have stood there and done _nothing? _Kairi's safety was important, but that heart… it wouldn't save her. It was ugly, repulsive, and hadn't been properly tested on _Heartless, _much less human beings.

They couldn't just sit there. Taking a deep breath, Riku stormed towards the door.

"We have to stop him!" he said, glancing back at the others. "C'mon, before he gets too far."

"Yes, we can't let that little hooligan get away with this." Finkelstein growled, slamming his fist on the arm of his chair. "Nobody steals my creations!"

Jack sighed. "I just don't understand… Why would Sora take the heart?"

"We can worry about that later." Riku shook his head. "Right now, we need to knock some sense into him before this gets out of hand."

He still hadn't gotten to talk to Sora about Maleficent, and he still didn't know the whole story behind Kairi. With Sora gone and on the run, they'd have to pick up the pace in order to sort things out. Maybe the heart wasn't perfect, and maybe it'd all backfire in the end. If that was the case, then there was no time to lose. Not when Kairi's well-being was at stake.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	22. A Lifeless Puppet

**Chapter 22: A Lifeless Puppet**

The moment they stepped outside, the group came face-to-face with a wild horde of Heartless. Mummies whirled around with their claws, while Gargoyles dove down to deliver a combination of slashes and kicks. Shadows crept up from behind, and Search Ghosts warped around in a frenzy. Even as they rushed for the graveyard, the Heartless relentlessly fought back, swooping, diving, and leaping into their path. This slowed the group down long enough to fight back using bursts of powerful magic and brute strength, but it hardly deterred them in their search for Sora.

When they rushed into the graveyard, they found no sign of Sora or the heart. Just more Heartless eager to strike. This time, strange, mushroom-shaped Heartless spewed toxic gasses and shielded themselves by transforming into metal. Fighting through this mob of Black Fungus took time, effort, and plenty of frustration. Despite their cute appearances, the Fungus lashed out viciously, and Riku continuously blocked and evaded their strikes, making his way for the coffin. When they drew too close, he charred them with a flaming fira spell and deflected their fumes with aero. Despite the difficulty, they made it through in one piece.

Down below, Jack led them through yet another Heartless mob. They pounced, slashed, snarled, and charged, as the group sprinted past walls of tombstones and towards a stone statue with a door at its base. With its jagged smile, slanted eyes, and devil horns, this statue fit the menacing nature of Halloween Town and easily stood out among the ruckus. When Jack drew close enough, he flung the doors open and blasted back two charging Gargoyles with a quick fire spell. Then, he and the others proceeded through the dark tunnel and to the other side.

A field of pumpkins surrounded them, grinning eerily as they exited the tunnel. Various tombstones littered the ground near the brick walls all around. However, what truly stood out about this portion of the graveyard was the large, curled hill at the center of it all. There, Riku caught sight of Sora, who towered above them with the heart in hand. He didn't even bother to speak; instead, Riku rushed up the hill, straight for Sora with a scowl on his face.

"Sora, what are you _thinking?_" he said, looking his friend straight in the eye.

Sora frowned, glancing down at the heart. "It's just like I told you, Riku. If we're gonna save Kairi, we need this heart!" He looked down towards Jack and the others. "I'm really sorry, but it's for my friend. You see, she's lost her—"

"Heart? Is that it?" Riku leaned forward with both hands on his hips. "And you really think this is gonna help?"

"'Course I do!" Sora pulled the heart close to his chest. "Riku, if the Heartless took Kairi's heart, then maybe giving her this new one will help her wake up. Right now, she's… like a lifeless puppet."

And just like that, Riku felt a cold, hard lump form in his throat. A lifeless puppet… so that was why she wouldn't wake up. And the Heartless really did take her heart. Riku's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Why did this have to happen to her? How could he have been so _stupid?_

Without even thinking, he grabbed onto Sora's shoulder. "Sora, that's not a real heart. Maybe… maybe it could control the Heartless, but that thing hasn't even been _tested_ yet. What makes you think it'll actually help her?"

Sora blinked, and he looked down at the ground. "Well, Oogie and Maleficent said—"

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes, and he took a step towards the hill. "Sora, have you been listening to Oogie Boogie this whole time?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, he's my friend, so—"

"Sora!" Riku cringed, and his muscles tightened. "You have _got_ to stop listening to Maleficent! She's not your friend."

"What?" Gasping, Sora took several steps back and nearly fell from the tip of the curly hill. "Riku, how could you say that? You've never even met her!" He narrowed his eyes, peering down at Donald and Goofy. "They've been tricking you, haven't they? Trying to get you on their side so they can have your Keyblade all to themselves."

"_What?"_ Donald glared, and he flailed his staff. "We'd never do that to Riku!"

"Yeah, we're his pals!"

Shaking his head, Sora turned his attention back to Riku. "Riku, you've gotta come with me! Kairi's waiting for us, and if we work together, I'm sure we can bring her back." He held out his hand with a faint smile on his face. "What do you say? I might not've been able to help you in Traverse Town, but now's our chance!"

"What do I say…?" Riku laughed. Had Sora made this same offer sooner, he would've taken it up without a second thought. But now… now he had obligations. Donald and Goofy weren't just an easy ticket to other worlds, and the Keyblade wasn't a toy. His priorities had shifted the moment he saw Pleasure Island's star fade in the distance. And Sora… he really was clueless. So, slowly, Riku shook his head, turning his back on his friend.

"Know what I say? Find a new crowd. Trust me, those guys are bad news."

"Riku…"

Sora withdrew his hand, and for a few seconds he simply gazed at the ground. Then, when Riku turned around, Sora leaped back and held the heart close to his chest. All the while, the tip of the hill unfolded, straightening out to form a narrow path. Sora took a deep breath, and he took one last look at Riku and the others. Then, he turned around and rushed along the path without looking back.

"I'll find a way to save you, too!"

Save him… how ironic. Sora still clung to the friendship of that old hag even after Riku tried talking some sense into him. And now he was off again, and he still had that faulty heart. A heart he really believed would save Kairi. They'd have to act fast. With a faint grimace, Riku approached the path, stopping long enough to get his friends' attention.

"Guys, let's keep moving. We almost had him!"

They ran along the tip of the now uncurled hill, hopping the over side of the wall and landing in a small courtyard with a stone bridge. As they rushed across to the other side, Riku caught a glimpse of murky, green sewage running below. Together, they passed through the iron gate at the very end, shoving it wide open and slipping into a wide, open canyon illuminated by the pale glow of the moon. A winding, wooden bridge led up to an immense manor full of a variety of kooky contraptions. Cages dangled from crooked branches of tree branches. The many towers looked contorted and bent, and some had the appearance of screaming faces.

There was no doubt about it. This had to be the place where 'Oogie' lived. It had all the right features of an evil lair with a haunted twist. But with so many towers and places to hide, they'd have a whole lot of ground to cover and very little time to do it. Riku sighed, and he took a step towards the bridge.

"Place sure is huge," he said. "Any idea where he'd run off to, Jack?"

Jack looked up at the manor, and he pointed a bony finger at its highest tower. "If I had to guess… it'd be somewhere up there. Might as well start from the top!"

"Gawrsh, are ya sure it's safe?" Even with his spooky appearance, Goofy shivered and moaned, while Donald rolled his eyes.

"Can't be any worse than the other worlds we've seen." He swept his staff through the air. "C'mon, you big palooka."

They made their way for the rickety old bridge, which creaked and wobbled with each step. Many planks were missing, forcing them to keep a watchful eye on where they stepped, lest they plunge down into the canyon below. Heartless appeared from above and all around, but the group spent little time facing them. Riku abused his Sonic Blade attack, plowing through a mob of mummies, while the others took care of any lingering Gargoyles using a barrage of thunder magic combined with Goofy's whirling shield.

It didn't take long for them to reach the manor's first chamber, which consisted of nothing but brick walls all around and a small, metallic platform. Jack made his way to this platform and motioned to it. Then, he blasted the very bottom with a fire spell, lighting it up from below. Was it some kind of elevator? Well, they'd find out soon enough. With Riku at the lead, the group followed Jack up and onto the platform, which slowly carried them high above the stone floor and into the manor's next level.

Up above, they continued along another rickety, wooden path, barely taking the time to gaze at the moon as it loomed so close. More Heartless relentlessly struck with their claws, feet, teeth, and more. This didn't deter them. Anyone who stood in their way met an untimely demise at the end of the Keyblade. And as they ran, the wooden path spiraled higher and higher. It seemed to go on forever, but they had to be getting close.

More and more Heartless tried to slow them down, and the dangling cages all around could've easily been distracting, if Riku hadn't been so focused. But with Sora up in the manor with that heart in hand, he faced these obstacles quickly and efficiently, tearing through the crowd with ease. In the distance, he caught sight of the uppermost tower, surrounded by what looked like an enormous, moving rib cage. The windows of the tower looked more like empty, blackened eye sockets, and the door's edge was jagged, almost like a small set of teeth.

When Riku threw the doors wide open, he caught sight of a dangling chandelier, dripping candles burning on a dusty, old table, a couch with springs bursting through the cushions, and all sorts of other contraptions. Scribbles and a creepy, wooden mask lined the walls. Almost all the machinery, especially a dusty cannon showed signs of age. One thing was clear, though; Sora wasn't in the room, and neither was this 'Oogie Boogie'… unless Oogie was one of three scrawny, little kids in costume.

The first wore a dark red shirt and matching pants with a devil's tail attached. His black shoes curled upward at the toes, and a devilish mask with a toothy grin concealed his true face. Next to him, a shorter and rounder boy wore a loose fitting skeleton suit, complete with bone patterns on the shirt and pants and a spooky mask to match. Lastly, a little girl stood at the front of the group, clad in a short, purple dress, black boots, and a hat nearly as tall as she was. Like the others, she hid her face behind a mask.

These three kids cackled and took a step towards the group.

"Oh, look," said the devil, "we've got company."

"Do you know what this means?" The skeleton kid cackled.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to reward us," said the witch. "If we keep them out…"

So these kids knew Oogie Boogie, huh? Riku sneered, and he readied the Keyblade. If these pipsqueaks were going to keep them from Sora and the heart, they'd just have to use force. Already, the kids were headed their way; the devil pulled out a slingshot and began firing bombs, while the witch whirled around. The skeleton kid charged forward and rolled into Donald from the side, sending him tumbling onto the couch. Though the kids were small and didn't use any sort of magic, their speed made it difficult to land even the lightest hits. Maybe facing them wouldn't be tough, but it'd sure be obnoxious.

As the kids darted around, Riku and the others split up to cover more ground. Exploding pumpkins blew sky high, and the group frequently found themselves tripping over the kids and each other. Goofy bumped into walls when the skeleton kid grabbed onto his face, and Donald constantly knocked the witch away with his staff. Though Jack's ice magic froze the devil for a few short seconds, it took a few light jabs from the Keyblade to stop him in his tracks.

They struggled, they squirmed, and they ducked as the kids kept charging left and right. It took a few minutes before the kids finally fell down to the floor and backed into one of the walls. They dropped their masks and pouted as Riku slowly approached them. Once he came close enough, he dismissed the Keyblade and crouched down. They were just kids, after all; if they weren't a real threat, he'd go easy on them for now.

"So," he said, "why don't you tell me where Sora went?"

"No way!" said the devil.

The skeleton kid shook his head. "Nuh-uh!"

"We're not telling you anything." The witch huffed. "If we did, then Mr. Oogie Boogie would get real mad."

"Why you…!" Donald scowled, and he stomped over to the kids—at least until Goofy grabbed him by the bandages and pulled him back.

"Look, we'll deal with Oogie Boogie ourselves." Riku groaned. "Just tell us where to go, and we've got it covered."

The three kids looked at one another and frowned. Then, the devil kid spoke up.

"Well, he's definitely not in the green room!"

"Oh, and whatever you do," said the skeleton, "don't pull that lever!" He pointed over to a lever on one of the walls.

A lever and a green room… Heh, that was easier than he thought. Smirking, Riku headed straight for the lever, slamming his Keyblade against it without a moment's notice. The machine creaked, and its gears started to turn. However, while the ground shook a little bit, nothing in the room really changed. If anything, that lever probably had something to do with the 'green room.' Oogie and Sora were probably down there waiting for him to show up. All they'd have to do was find the room and barge right in.

So Riku made his way to the exit and leaned up against the door. "Okay, guys. Let's get moving before Sora _drops_ the heart and loses it for good."

**x.x.x**

Oogie's chamber definitely had an interesting look to it. Interesting, and super cool. Bright, neon switches lined the upper level, each with creepy images like skulls and crossbones. Sure, it kinda clashed with the yellows, greens, and pinks, but it sure fit such a spooky place! Pumpkins lined the walls of the dark chamber, and several more surrounded a giant wheel at the very bottom. As Sora made his way along the circular path, he looked down at the slot machines all around. They constantly toggled through all the little images, especially the large on at the very center of the walkway. By the looks of it, Oogie'd been keeping himself busy by playing slots and tossing dice around.

In fact, right as Sora came up to him, Oogie Boogie flung two red dice down below. Then, with a twisted grin, he turned around.

"Sora, there ya are!" He propped one of his stubby arms against his shoulder. "I was startin' to think you'd run off with that bonehead, Jack Skellington."

Frowning, Sora pulled out the heart. "I don't know, Oogie. Jack's not such a bad guy! He and his friends have been working really hard for this year's Halloween."

Oogie sneered, and he placed his other hand on his big, bulky hip. "But usin' the _Heartless?_ Now, that just ain't fair, don't you agree?"

"Well, uh…"

No, using the Heartless wasn't a good idea. It wasn't safe, anyway. Still, it was just harmless fun to make Halloween extra special this year. Maybe it wasn't a _safe_ plan, but...

Oogie leaned forward, looking Sora straight in the eyes. "In case ya forgot, the Heartless are the one who snatched up that, er… Kairi girl's heart. And I _know_ how much it's been tearin' you apart. Why else would I let ya tag along?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Sora's whole body drooped. Oogie had a point, after all. The Heartless were really dangerous. They swallowed worlds, stole people's hearts, and destroyed everything in their path. While teaching them to dance would be super cool, that kind of power _would_ be really easy to abuse... If the wrong person got their hands on it, then it could spell doom for Halloween Town. Maybe he and Oogie were doing them a favor by snagging the heart.

Oogie laughed. "Now, how's about you lemme see that heart?"

"What?" Sora blinked, and he took a step back. "But I thought you said—"

He lightly slapped Sora on the back. "Oh, you worry too much! I ain't gonna _keep_ it. I just wanna give it a little spin…" He hopped down just long enough to spin the wheel at the room's center. "You know, make sure it doesn't have any _bugs_. Ya wouldn't wanna give somethin' nasty to your sweetheart, now would ya?"

"Sweet…heart…?"

That was… well. Sora's face turned the faintest bit pink, and he scratched his cheek. It was like Oogie put him in the spotlight for a minute there, but he _did_ have a point, once again. Heck, wasn't that what Riku got so angry about? They really hadn't taken the time to test the heart and make sure it worked properly. Sure, Finkelstein had faith in it, but that didn't mean it was bug-free! He didn't want to put Oogie in danger, either, but he was a tough guy. He probably knew what he was doing.

So, reluctantly, Sora handed the heart over to Oogie with a sheepish smile. "So, what're you gonna do with the heart?"

"Oh… Well—" Oogie paused, and he brought one of his stumps to his mouth. "Ha! Why, I'd make the Heartless get outta town. They're crampin' my style."

"But what about this year's Halloween?"

"What did I tell ya?" Oogie shook his head. "Why, with the Heartless outta the way, I'd up and make _you_ the centerpiece. We'd put on a _real_ show together. So good they'll be beggin' for more!"

"So I'd get to be the star?"

"That's right. We'd turn the whole town upside down…"

Starring in a festival based around Halloween, one of the coolest holidays _ever... _If he and Oogie could pull it off, it'd be a ton of fun. And he'd definitely do his best to act spooky and tough, just like everyone else in Town. Kairi'd probably get a kick out of it, and Riku, too. Maybe then he'd finally trust Oogie, Maleficent, and the others. There was no way they'd really be tricking him. At least, that's not what Sora liked to believe. Even if he did have kind of a sinking feeling, he'd keep his spirits high for now and have faith in his friend. If Maleficent trusted Oogie, he could too.

"It's a deal, Oogie! You just—"

Before he could finish, the door _creaked_; someone was coming.

**x.x.x**

So they were there all along. Sora, and… some guy that looked more like a burlap sack than anything else. Riku glared, and he rushed forward. That guy was probably Oogie Boogie, and judging from the way he held onto that hideous heart, things had already gotten out of hand.

"Sora, are you _crazy?_"

Sora gasped, and he turned to face his friend. Meanwhile, Oogie Boogie let out a dry laugh.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He stomped past Sora. "You must be that… Riku kid Sora's been goin' on about. And, look! You brought _friends._"

Sora sighed, and he shook his head. "No, they're not his friends. Not Donald and Goofy, anyway." His hands rolled up into fists. "You guys should give up now. Leave Riku alone!"

Goofy frowned, scratching the side of his head. "Gawrsh, Sora, what happened to ya? Don't ya remember how much fun we had in Traverse Town?"

"Fun?" Sora's eyes widened. "…well, okay. It _was_ pretty fun, especially when we met Merlin together, but..." He looked away. "That was before I knew the truth… That you guys have been tricking Riku this whole time."

"What's the big idea?" Donald stomped his feet and jerked forward. "We're not tricking Riku! Even if he's stubborn sometimes, we'd never go that far."

"Oh, _thanks_." Riku rolled his eyes. "But they're right, Sora. The three of us… we're on good terms now, so if you're thinking of dragging me off, think again."

"Well, ain't that just swell?" Oogie shook his head, and he smirked. "Looks like he's already losin' it. Think we oughta show him our stuff?"

At first Sora drew his sword, and he looked down at it with a faint frown. However, he quickly tucked it away and took a step back.

"No, I… I can't. It doesn't matter what side he's on, Oogie. Riku's my best friend! I don't wanna hurt him."

The whole time, Jack watched the conversation with a faint frown, and he scratched his head. "Sora, it's not too late, you know." He slowly approached. "There's still room for you in this year's Halloween festival. All we need is that heart."

"I can't!" Sora shook his head violently. "Jack, I know you really wanna make this year's Halloween the best, but my friend Kairi's in danger. If I don't give it to her, she might never wake up!"

"That's right!" Oogie tossed the heart up and down. "Don't bother tryin' to convince him otherwise."

"The Doctor could always create another one for your friend. All you'd really have to do is ask!"

"_Huh?_"

The whole room went silent. Everyone from Donald to Oogie Boogie just stared at Jack with a deadpan expression… except for Sora, who took a step back, scratched his head, and frowned. Riku groaned, and he slapped his palm against his face. Really, it was just _too_ obvious. How could Sora _not_ have thought about it? For that matter, why didn't he think about it? Talk about your obvious solutions...

Oogie groaned, narrowed his eyes, and puffed out his chest. "Oh, I've had enough!" He stomped right over to Sora and looked him straight in the eye. "I think it's time for you to go back to your old pal, Maleficent. All this small talk's slowin' me down."

"But what about the he—"

"Worry about that on your own time." He held out an arm and cringed, forcing dark tendrils to wrap around Sora's feet. "I'm sure you'll figure s_omethin'_ out."

As Oogie shoved Sora forward, Riku rammed into him with his Keyblade and knocked the heart onto the floor. Sora stumbled a bit, and Riku tried to grab his hand, but it was too late. Within seconds, Sora fell through the dark corridor, vanishing into the swirling, black vortex. When Riku reached inside it, the portal rapidly shrank, leaving nothing but a few little wisps in its place. While Jack tried to nab the heart, Oogie managed to scoop it back up, and he flung it into his mouth. After he swallowed it whole, he smacked his lips and cackled with glee. Then, he climbed back up to the slot machine.

"It's too late for you now, chumps." He grinned. "Might as well say your prayers, 'cause now _I'm _the one callin' the shots. Ain't that right, Heartless?" He took a look around, but no Heartless appeared. "Heartless!"

Two small, dark corridors appeared by his side, revealing a pair of Gargoyles. No other Heartless arrived. It must've lit his fuse because Oogie's whole body started shaking like crazy, and he stomped around. Then, without warning, he pulled out a large pair of dice and hurled them at Riku and the others. They landed with a thundering _BOOM, _and a fiery explosion sent the group toppling down to the wheel below. Then, Oogie placed his foot on one of the switches and gazed at the group with a twisted grimace.

"Well, I guess we'll be doin' this the hard way!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	23. Showdown With Oogie

**Chapter 23: Showdown with Oogie**

Flames flew through the air as explosive dice clashed with the spinning wheel in the Torture Chamber and blew sky high. A buzz saw whirled through the air, forcing Riku and the others to make a mad dash all around their circular arena. Heartless swooped down from above, furiously slashing, kicking, and hurling magic spells their way. To make matters worse, several scythes rapidly spun around the arena, dragging across the wheel and occasionally bobbing up and down. The whole place was like a death trap, and while Riku and his friends dealt with disastrous dice and other nasty tricks, Oogie continued to cackle with glee.

Occasionally Donald and Jack would nail him with thunder magic that sent him back against the wall, and when he was lucky, Riku got in a few shots with fira to compliment Goofy's soaring shield. Most of his attacks, however, did little but knock dice back at Oogie or send Heartless crashing into each other. They'd been at it for several minutes now, and thus far they'd made very little progress. If there was one thing Riku could give Oogie props for, it was his clever use of his gambling gear to keep them distracted. The question was, could he actually _fight?_ There had to be a way to get up to him…

Groaning, he knocked back three more of Oogie's dice and turned to face the others. "This isn't working! We need to come up with a backup plan."

"Like what?" Donald blasted Oogie with more electrifying bolts. He screamed and flailed in response, giving Donald a chance to get away from the raging buzz saw. "He's up too high, and my magic's not slowing him down."

One of the Gargoyles dove straight at Goofy, but Riku knocked it aside by flinging his Keyblade at its side. Then, he decimated the remaining Heartless with a swift blast of blizzard.

"Here's an idea." More of the exploding dice plummeted down to the ground. Riku had no choice but to roll aside. "You and Jack keep hitting him with magic. Goofy and I will figure _something _out…"

"That ain't gonna do ya any good!" Oogie shook his head. "Even that _Keyblade_ can't save ya from bein' chopped up into mincemeat."

The rotating scythes whirled once more, and the group had little time to chat. Together they leaped, rolled, and ducked to avoid being sliced up. Then, when the coast finally cleared, Goofy leaped forward and pointed at the various switches at the wheel's center.

"Look, fellers! They're startin' to glow!"

"Oh, no ya don't!" Oogie frowned, and he took several steps back. "You dopes oughta leave those switches alone! They ain't gonna help you."

Was he trying reverse psychology or something? Smirking, Riku stepped right up to the switches. "Oh yeah? Well, now I _have _to give it a shot."

Without another word, Oogie gulped and started to hobble around the upper level. Was he trying to get away from something? Shaking his head, Riku followed along, keeping his eyes on the switches. Maybe if he hit the right one, something would happen. And with Oogie trying to get away, then maybe he'd just have to strike the switch closest to him. It sure beat running away from explosions, saw blades, and Heartless, anyway.

Sure enough, when he slammed his weapon into the closest switch, something indeed _did_ happen. A jagged fence shot up all around him, and a large chunk of the wheel lifted up high enough for him to reach the upper level. Best of all, once Riku leaped onto the circular path, a fence kept Oogie from getting away. Finally, he had nowhere to run… It was the perfect chance to nail him with a harsh combination of slashes and strikes from his weapon, and all Oogie could do was flail his stubby little arms in retaliation.

He managed to get several hits in before Oogie growled, puffed out his chest, and slammed his body into the ground. The explosive impact sent Riku tumbling down below, right as more exploding dice nailed him from behind. Cringing, Riku rolled back to the feet, not even paying mind to his scorched cloak. At least he'd figured out Oogie's weak point.

"Excellent work, Riku!" Jack gave him a quick grin before firing away with more thunder. "I bet if we keep our eyes on those switches, we can easily stack the deck in our favor."

"Don't go makin' gambling puns around here, Jack!" Oogie sneered, flinging more dice down below. When they landed, the buzz saw rocketed through the room.

Luckily, Goofy's shield deflected it and sent it flying into one of the slot machines. He grinned and said, "Gawrsh, ya think we oughta place our bets?"

"Guys, forget the puns!" Riku groaned, and he sent two of the dice flying. "We need to stay focused."

After another round of scythe dodging and dice deflecting, the switches lit up once more. At that moment, Oogie scurried around as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, and Riku made his move. He watched Oogie carefully, waiting for him to draw close to the nearest switch. At that moment, he slammed the Keyblade down and braced himself as the fence shot up and the platform lifted him up high. When he reached the top, Riku charged into Oogie's chest not once, but twice, using Sonic Blade to push him back against the fence.

He scorched Oogie with fire, swept his weapon straight across his chest, and hammered him in the gut. With each hit, Oogie shuddered and moaned. His puny little slaps did little against the Keyblade's mighty blows. However, just like before, he managed to send Riku down to the ground once he'd had enough by pounding himself into the floor.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Stomping his foot, Oogie hurled more exploding dice down below. "You thought you was dead before? Well, guess what, chumps? Now you're _double_ dead!"

Twice as many dice crashed into the ground, creating twice as many dangerous explosions. The spinning scythes whirled around at twice their previous speed, and Oogie somehow managed to summon _four _Gargoyles instead of two. Riku and the others had barely any time to retaliate with even the most basic magic spells. Instead, they kept moving swiftly, leaping over scythes, knocking back the buzz saw, and clobbering any Heartless that stood in their path. When the exploding dice came flying, they sent them right back to Oogie. Soon enough, the switches lit up for a third time.

This time, both Riku _and _Jack made it to the top, slowly backing Oogie against the fence without lifting a finger. He had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. It'd be easy to knock the stuffing right out of him, really, but there was just one thing that held them back: a loose thread at the bottom of one of Oogie's feet.

Grinning, Riku reached for the thread and held on tight. "So… I wonder what'll happen if I unravel this string…"

Oogie gulped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't know…" He looked over at Jack. "What do you think, Jack?"

Jack frowned, and he nodded. "He's all yours, Riku."

That was all the confirmation he needed. With a light little tug, Riku split Oogie right at the seams. His cloth body fell to the floor revealing a mass of insects and arachnids that began dropping like flies onto the floor. Oogie squirmed and screamed, trying to scoop up the stray insects with his deteriorating arms, but it was no use. His whole body rapidly broke into itty bitty pieces, and each bug scampered across the floor. Before long, only a few bugs remained, including a particularly large one that fell down to the wheel and squirmed around on its back. This left the heart, which fell to the ground with a light _thud. _

Sighing, Jack scooped up the heart and brushed off a few maggots that still remained. "I guess the heart wasn't perfect after all."

"Don't sweat it, Jack." Riku shook his head. "It's probably better off this way. Some things just aren't meant to be controlled."

"Besides," said Goofy, "I bet you and the others can come up with somethin' real spooky!"

"Yeah." Donald smirked. "Spookier than the Heartless!"

"You know…" Jack brought his bony hand to his chin, "You're absolutely right! I'm the pumpkin king! If anybody can pull together a frightening festival, it's me."

"Then what are we hanging around here for?" Riku turned towards the exit. "C'mon, let's get out of here before the whole place goes up in smoke."

Now that they'd defeated Oogie, they had no reason to stick around. With Riku in the lead, the group excited the terrible Torture Chamber, not even bothering to squish the squirming bug down below. They passed through the double doors quickly and silently, slowly making their way down the steps and away from the manor. However, once they made their way back to the bridge, the ground started to rumble and quake. From behind, Riku heard the sounds of a terrifying explosion, and he came to a grinding halt. The bellowing scream of Oogie boogie prompted him to whirl around, coming face-to-face with a horrendous sight.

The manor had changed for the worst. Cloth fused to the towers, wrapping and weaving around the various contraptions from top to bottom. Large, purple globs latched onto the sides, and up at the top appeared an enormous, distorted version of Oogie Boogie's face. His now enormous form had gaping holes, towers poking through what used to be an arm, and the numerous cages swung back and forth as he grimaced and glared at the group from afar.

"I… ain't finished yet!" His voice was so deep, it sounded more like a roar than actual speech. "Now I've _really _got the darkness on my side!"

The Keyblade appeared in a flash, and Riku jerked forward. He took a quick look at the others and pointed his weapon at the manor.

"Looks like that last fight was just a warm up. Now what?"

Jack inched over to the edge of the bridge, narrowing his eyes. "Well, it looks like he's drawing power from those strange globs!"

"So all we have to do is climb up there and take them out." Riku smirked. "C'mon, how hard can it be?"

They leaped down from the bridge's remains and hurried over to the massive manor. A swinging lantern sent flames whirling through the air, and the group had no choice but to hurry out of their path, deflecting the blows whenever they got the chance. As Riku circled around the manor's base, he found a small stump and hopped on board. More fireballs whizzed after him, and he knocked them away with his Keyblade. Then, when he finally reached the first glob, he lashed out with all his might, striking hard and fast. It didn't take much to pop it wide open, leaving a puddle of black ooze in its place.

He and the others continued their ascent, running, climbing, and leaping from place to place. Along the way, hordes of Gargoyle Heartless arrived to stop them in their tracks. To make matters worse, more flames and orbs of darkness rocketed through the air, and when they drew near to the cages, the group had to duck in order to avoid being sent over the edge. The only saving grace was the fact that the globs they encountered remained perfectly stationary and open for full on assault. In spite of the dangerous trek to the top, decimating the globs didn't take too much effort.

As Riku reached the manor's higher levels, he soon found that the path frequently shook, with some pieces of the walkway flattening against the manor's side in an attempt to send him plummeting down below. The Heartless multiplied, and the fiery assault from below grew more intense the further he progressed. In order to avoid falling to certain doom, he had to keep leaping from plank to plank while keeping his eyes peeled for any hidden globs. On the way, he got knocked around by Heartless and singed by the fire, but in spite of the danger, he completely wrecked another two globs.

It didn't take long before they'd destroyed roughly five of the globs, and only two remained. Though Riku pressed on, the path shook and quivered more frequently than before, and many of the planks began to fall into the pit below. Mummies and Search Ghosts now joined the Gargoyles in their attempts to stop Riku dead in his tracks. It got to the point where he kept rushing forward with Sonic Blade in order to keep them out of his path. One of the globs went down with just a few quick hits, and already he could see the final one in the distance.

At the very top of the manor, Riku came face-to-face with the very last glob. The path grew steady, and no swinging cages or flames reached him from this height. Only two Gargoyles stood between him and the final target, and like that was gonna stop him. Thunder magic struck the Heartless, making him shiver and twitch, while he nailed the glob with a spinning blow.

With the darkness eliminated, the manor wildly shook. Riku barely managed to keep his footing as he hurried down to the ground below, watching his step as bits of wood cracked beneath his feet. No more Heartless attacked; it was all a matter of making it to the bottom without getting crushed by falling cages and debris. He couldn't afford to trip and fall, nor could he afford to stop and stare at the madness all around. Fortunately for Riku, he and the others managed to escape the collapsing manor just in the nick of time. Once they finally reached solid ground, they watched as Oogie let out one final, pained scream, and the manor blew up in their faces.

Riku covered his mouth and shut his eyes as dust flew through the air. When the air finally settled, only a few scattered planks and iron bars remained of the manor. In its place, an enormous Keyhole appeared on the ground with a pale, blue glow. So Oogie's manor had been hiding it the whole time… After spending hours fighting Heartless, chasing Sora, and dealing with a gambling death pit, he'd finally get to seal off Halloween Town in peace.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed the Keyblade at the moon up above. A beam of light shot forth, striking the moon and deflecting down towards the Keyhole. The ground all around it lit up, growing brighter and brighter until, finally, the Keyhole vanished from sight. The deed was done. In spite of the difficulties, he'd managed to save another world at last…

**x.x.x **

Sora rushed into the castle's Entrance Hall, scurrying up the steps and towards the library's door. The whole place had an elegant look to it, and when he stopped to catch his breath, he glanced down at the golden fountain below with the face of a lion and all the decorative pillars and statues that filled the area. Even at night with the lights so dim, the place looked super cool, like something out of a fairy tale. The fact that he got to stay here every single day was more than just a privilege. It was almost like a dream come true.

But right now, he had to get back to Maleficent and let her know what had happened. His mission in Halloween Town had been a complete and utter failure. Not only did he miss his chance at giving Kairi the heart, but he'd failed to find the Keyhole, and Riku just wouldn't listen! Plus, Oogie sent him packing for some reason, almost like he was fed up with keeping him around. What did it all mean? It almost felt like Oogie didn't _want_ to be friends with him and that he wanted the heart for himself. But what would he do with that heart in the first place? And Riku... he'd been so angry about it, and he looked at Donald and Goofy as if they really were his friends now. Something wasn't right about any of this, and he had to know what it meant.

He turned towards the library's door, when a voice from behind caught him off guard.

"You're quite intriguing, you know…"

Sora winced, and he slowly turned around, only to come face-to-face with a strange man in a tattered, brown cloak. Gasping, Sora pointed a finger at this man.

"Hey, when'd you get here?"

"Yes, it would seem…" The man chuckled, and he took a step forward. "You still have so very much to learn."

"Hey!" Sora huffed, and he leaned forward. "What're you talking about?"

He pointed directly at Sora's chest. "You are an anomaly… An unfortunate one, at that."

"Anomaly?" Just what did this guy mean? And why was he being so vague? It was bad enough that he pulled stunts like that back on the islands, but here too? And just who _was_ he?

"Wasted potential, in other words." The man shook his head. "Though I do wonder... Is it that your heart rejects darkness, or does the darkness reject you?"

"The darkness?" Narrowing his eyes, Sora slowly moved towards the steps below. "Why would I want anything to do with the darkness? Maleficent said it's really dangerous!"

"Everything in this world holds the potential to destroy. A simple glass of water can lead to one's demise if they are not careful."

"But what's that—"

"My point is that darkness holds power beyond all comprehension, and yet… you shall never be able to wield it. Not unless you release the light that shackles you."

The light that shackled him? Releasing it? Sora took a step back, and he gazed at the floor. Just what was that guy talking about? None of it made sense! And besides, darkness… it was what destroyed his world, took Kairi's heart, and brought the Heartless to all the different worlds. If this guy expected him to want that kind of power, he had another thing coming! There was no way he'd go that far, not when he already had all kinds of cool magic.

"I don't care about any of that! I don't need power. I just… I just want my friends back."

"Then it will be a necessity," said the man. "Of course, you are far from ready. But know this…" He turned around and placed his hands behind his back, "To return what's pure to its rightful place, sacrifices must be made. Consider this a momentary reprieve."

Sora didn't even get the chance to ask more questions; as quickly as the man appeared, he vanished completely, without a sound. It was just like what happened back on the islands, back when he'd gone to grab provisions. Back then, the man went on about darkness, too. It was almost like he was obsessed or something. But still… releasing the light that shackled him? Sacrifices and something pure?

What could it mean?

Sighing, Sora turned back towards the library. Right now, he needed to focus on helping his friends and saving Kairi. That man's crazy riddles could wait.

**x.x.x**

With Oogie defeated and the Heartless plan shelved, normalcy returned to Halloween Town. At least, as far as Riku could tell. The townspeople gathered at the town hall, probably to discuss a new plan of action. While Riku thought about attending, he opted to stay by the gate and quietly think over what he'd just experienced. After all, his encounters with Sora left him with a lot to consider. The journey from here on out would only get rougher for sure.

Kairi wouldn't wake up. Not only that, but she'd lost her heart. Sora still trusted Maleficent and her cronies, who probably roped him into stealing the fake heart in the first place. Their overall plans still remained a mystery. All Riku knew for sure was that Keyholes and the Heartless were involved. That, and Ansem's reports…

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper, one being Ariel's parting gift and the other being a musty, old sheet he'd uncovered from the manor's wreckage. Two Ansem reports, each with cryptic information about the Heartless and the worlds. On their own, they revealed next to nothing about Maleficent's goals. Maybe the others would lead the way; as long as he and his friends kept traveling to other worlds, they'd probably dig up the rest of the reports in time.

For now, he prepared to exit the town and return to the ship. With Donald and Goofy rapidly approaching, Riku knew they'd be leaving soon. Not too far behind, Jack made his way over to the gate. Was he there to say goodbye? Whatever the case, Riku turned to the others with a half-hearted smirk.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was fantastic!" said Jack with a smile. "We're already working on a new plan for this year's Halloween, and with luck it'll send them screaming with terror. Of course, I owe it all to you three."

"Wait, what?" Riku blinked. "What do we have to do with any of it?"

"Our adventure today was just the inspiration I needed!" Jack proceeded to crouch and sweep his arms through the air. "This whole time, I thought the Heartless were the right touch for this year's festival, but I can take ideas from their movements, their stealth and apply it in a whole new way!"

"Gawrsh, I can't wait to see what ya come up with!" Goofy grinned, and he rubbed the tip of his snout.

"Well, you're always welcome to join us!" Jack motioned to the center of town. "And if you run into Sora again, I wouldn't mind if he took part in the celebration."

Donald frowned, shaking his head. "We'd love to stay, but we've really gotta get goin'!"

"Still, if I find Sora again…" Riku sighed. "I'll be sure to talk to him about Oogie. It's the least I could do."

"And I'll gladly explain what happened to the Doctor." Frowning, Jack turned towards the lab's entrance. "After all, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Thanks, Jack." Despite his worries, Riku managed a faint smile. "And, who knows? Maybe we can swing by next year. Could even drag Sora and Kairi along for the ride."

"I'll be looking forward to it! And until then…" Jack leaped back, towards the fountain with an enormous grin. "Have a happy Halloween!"

While the road ahead remained a mystery, one thing was clear: Each and every world Riku visited brought him exciting new experiences and new friends along the way. As he and the others left the spooky town of Halloween and made their way back into space, he couldn't help but laugh. Even if things were getting worse by the second, at least he had friends to fall back on and the strength to keep going. He'd find Sora again, and he'd knock some sense into him for good measure. All he'd have to do is keep pushing forward despite all the odds.

And, maybe, with luck, he'd find a way to save Kairi, too.

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	24. Wishes

**Chapter 24: Wishes**

Neither of the Ansem Reports made a lot of sense. While one spoke of the Heartless' origins and behavior, it did little to explain what Riku didn't already know. The one he'd received from the manor's wreckage didn't do much better. Sure it explained some strange material from a meteor shower and proved that Ansem had similar dreams to visit the outside world, but how exactly would that clue them in on Maleficent's motives? Maybe there was a connection to Gummi Ships and possibly Kairi, but there just wasn't enough to work with. Sighing, Riku tucked the reports away and looked out the window once more.

But before he could drift off in deep thought, Goofy gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "Hey, Riku! I've been wonderin'…"

"What?" He blinked, turning to face the others.

"Well, that Kairi you 'n Sora were talkin' about..." He chuckled. "Is she one of your best buddies? Or maybe," he rubbed the tip of his nose, "your special sweetheart?"

"My special—" Sighing, Riku shook his head. "Man, I wish. But Kairi's…" He paused, brushing back some of his hair. "She _is_ one of my best friends. Sora and I have known her for years."

"You must be really worried." Donald frowned, firing at some nearby space rocks. "First Sora teamed up with Maleficent, and now Kairi's in danger."

"Yeah… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

It was like everything kept piling up, getting worse by the second. First, the islands went down. It didn't bother him too much at first, but then he learned that the Heartless went and attacked other worlds in the same way. Then, when he found out about Maleficent, his mission got a whole new level of urgency. And now, with Kairi's fate hanging in the balance, his worries just kept multiplying. Sure, he was trying his best to keep focused and not let his worries get to him, but that didn't change the fact that they were there in the first place. He'd have to be a mindless zombie to not care about it.

"Well, don't you worry, Riku!" Smiling, Goofy glanced at the radar screen. "We're comin' up on a new world, and maybe we'll bump into your pals again!"

"A new world, huh?"

The screen read 'Agrabah'. On it, a spherical image slowly rotated around. Just like the other worlds, this one's image showcased several distinct features. First and foremost, sand covered it from top to bottom, giving it the appearance of a desert. An ocean of buildings towered above the sand, each looking as if they'd been crafted out of some kind of pale clay. Several towers with rounded domes reached high above the city, decorated with red bands and gold tips. At the very bottom, Riku caught sight of a cave resembling a tiger's face. If nothing else, they'd be in for a wild ride.

"So," he said, "anything we should know about this place?"

"Well…" Donald glanced at the screen, and then he shrugged. "We won't be needing magic to blend in! But all it really says is that there's a palace somewhere in town. Maybe that's where we'll find the Keyhole."

"Who knows?" Leaning back in his seat, Riku gazed out the front window. They were getting closer to Agrabah with each passing second. "Palace might be a good place to start, but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. For all we know, it could be out in the desert."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough!" Grinning, Donald readied the ship for landing, as Agrabah came into full view.

As they drew closer to the city, they caught sight of the hubbub down below. People scampered throughout the city's busy streets. Merchants sold their wares, ranging from fresh fruits to pots of all shapes and sizes. Kids ran amok, some covered head to toe in dirt with torn and tattered clothing. Many of the men wore turbans atop their heads and loose clothing befitting a desert, while women covered their faces with cloth veils. Colorful cloth provided shade over the bustling stands, and piles of crates stood atop some of the sandy buildings.

The ship landed right outside the enormous gate surrounding the city, giving the trio a close-up look not only at Agrabah itself, but the vast desert all around them. As they stepped out from the ship, they caught sight of sand no matter where they turned. It spread far into the distance, and heat waves made it appear almost like an ocean from afar. And, indeed, this place had plenty of heat. While Riku had grown accustomed to the summer temperatures of Destiny Islands, he still found rivers of sweat trickling down his cheek from the very moment he exited the cockpit. Good thing he knew blizzard magic.

They passed through the gate without much difficulty, and immediately the trio found themselves ducking, squirming, and dodging passersby. Merchants called out to them, advertising their sugar dates and fibs, while groups of people stopped and whispered about their unusual attire. So much for keeping it low key. Maybe Donald's magic would have helped them after all, especially when their zippers, belts, and colorful getups contrasted with the earthy tones of the people all around them.

Fortunately, the people didn't have much time to gawk. As soon as Riku and the others made their way into the bazaar, a loud trumpeting sound stopped the townspeople in their tracks. Was something going on? The low, thumping music of a brass band continued on, and in the distance, Riku caught a glimpse of what looked like a parade. An enormous elephant trudged through the sand, while a procession of men pranced around with bells in hand, telling the town to make way for 'Prince Ali'.

Swordsmen twirled around, tossing their weapons into the air, and an army of camels trailed close behind. Women in brightly colored and revealing get ups danced through the streets, twirling colorful clothes as surrounding men stopped and stared. A flute accompanied the bellowing brass, and a man hopped ahead of the ongoing parade with a fiery baton in hand. This guy had to be the drum major, and he hopped, skipped, and greeted everyone in his path, singing a bouncy little tune.

_"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,_  
><em>Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,<em>  
><em>Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!<em>

_Make way, here he comes,_  
><em>Ring bells, bang the drums.<em>  
><em>Oh, you're gonna love this guy"<em>

What followed was a loud, upbeat, and cheery song about some guy named Prince Ali. Right away, the townspeople cheered as the strange man and the rest of the parade made their way through town. Needless to say, it was tough getting through the crowd as people gawked at how fabulous the prince as, or how he was strong as ten regular men, definitely. Whoever this guy was, he sure knew how to make an entrance, though, and it was hard to resist the urge to stop, watch, and listen to the incredibly _catchy _tune.

Donald groaned when the chorus went on about his seventy-five golden camels. The trio had to duck out of the way to avoid being run over by the men carting the statues around. Then, they rolled out of the path of a float carrying fifty-three purple peacocks. When they finally made it across the street, they slipped behind the people crowding the street corners and watched the parade continue.

"Aw, phooey," said Donald, crossing his arms. "How're we supposed to get around like this?"

"I don't know!" Goofy grinned, and he started to groove to the music. "But the song sure is catchy!"

So catchy, in fact, that people around town started singing along. What was this, a stage show? Riku shook his head, and he started to push through the crowd again. Sure, the parade was entertaining, but they couldn't let the whole thing distract them. For all they knew, the Heartless could have easily hidden themselves amongst the masses. Dancing and singing to show tunes would only slow them down.

It was probably a good move on his part, because once Riku and the others squeezed their way through town, the whole parade came to a grinding halt. Animals screeched and scurried away from the procession, people hurried inside buildings, and the man leading the tune waved his arms in front of the elephant that carted Prince Ali around. And why? Because the whole square quickly erupted with violence. Swords slashed through stands, while surprise kicks from behind sent people flying into buildings, crates, and each other. Amidst the madness, an immense mob of Heartless arrived, fighting their way towards the Prince.

It figured. Rolling his eyes, Riku summoned his weapon and rushed into the fray with Donald and Goofy close behind. Together they slashed through Shadows and Soldiers, sent Large Bodies rolling into buildings, and chilled any nearby Red Nocturnes. However, the largest group of Heartless consisted of sword-toting Bandits, clad in white turbans and face masks, baggy pants, and curled shoes. These Heartless flailed their swords around in an attempt to dice through anyone that stood in their path. Three of them approached a group of children, and Riku rushed over to push them aside. All the while, the elephant trampled over one of the stands as it backed away from the madness.

Surprisingly, Prince Ali slid down from the elephant's trunk and threw himself against four more of the Bandits. Was this guy actually helping them? Riku took a quick look at Ali, watching him parry the broad sweeps from the Bandits' swords and slash at a Large Body's back side. For royalty, this guy sure knew how to put up a good fight, and Riku smirked as he jabbed a Soldier in the chest and hopped on top of another Large Body. So Ali wasn't just tough, but agile, too. Not bad at all.

Electricity surged through the air, making bandits shiver and twitch. Goofy's shield blew straight through them, releasing pale hearts into the air. When a Large Body attempted to trample Ali, Riku stepped in its path and blocked with his weapon. The Heartless stumbled back, and a blast of fire reduced it to a blackened mist. By now, most of the towns people had fled the scene, leaving the trio, Ali and his elephant, and the major alone in the streets. However, the swarm of Heartless more than made up for the missing crowds.

"You sure attract a lot of attention, you know." Riku groaned, hammering a Bandit with a series of blows.

"Who, me?" Ali laughed, slipping out of a Large Body's path. "Well, what can I say?" He ducked a Bandit's spinning strike. "A prince like me is a one of a kind guy. Can't blame 'em if they're jealous!"

"Oh, brother." Rolling his eyes, Donald blasted fire and ice at a squad of Soldiers.

"Jealous? Ha." Riku sliced through three more Bandits, but at least four more took their place. "Well, don't expect them to go easy on you just because you're royalty. Heartless _really _don't care about titles."

"Heartless?" Blinking, Ali leaped over two more Heartless, landing right next to Riku. "So you know these guys?"

"You've got no idea." Donald groaned, and he slammed his staff into a Shadow's face.

"Uh, Al!" The major hopped right into the mob, while Ali kept on fighting. "This is ground control to Prince Ali. _Hello?_"

Ten more Heartless appeared on the scene, each one leaping at the major. When they came close, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing right behind Prince Ali. But that's not all. His skin turned a bright blue, he ditched the turban, and his legs vanished completely, replaced with a ghost-like trail. For a moment or two, he hovered over the Heartless, and a checklist appeared in the blink of an eye. He jotted down a few notes, shaking his head.

"Let's see. Swords? Check. Oh, and would ya look at that?" One of the Red Nocturnes hurled flames through the air, but a water bucket appeared from thin air and took them out. "Today's forecast? Fire, and lots of it!"

Was this guy some kind of Genie? Well, whoever he was, he sure had a strange attitude. Never mind the fact that he kept cracking jokes while Riku and the others kept fighting. At a time like this, jokes and gags _really _didn't help much. Ali must've caught on, because after he nailed two more of the Bandits, he turned his attention toward the Genie and frowned.

"These guys just keep coming! Do you think you could—"

"Al…" The Genie grinned, reaching for his arms as if he was pulling up sleeves. "Just say the word, and these guys are…" He snapped his fingers, and an enormous toaster appeared. For a split second, he disappeared, and then he popped right out of the top. "Toast!"

"All right, Genie." Ali stepped aside and pointed his sword at the Heartless horde. "Then I wish these Heartless would disappear!"

A wish? So this guy really _was _a Genie. But how was he going to trash all the Heartless? Rather than ask him himself, Riku stepped back and watched the Genie work his magic.

First, he whirled around, suddenly dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat. The Genie grinned and pulled a large box out of thin air, and he flung the door wide open.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Watch and be amazed, as I, the Genie of the lamp, make these Heartless disappear!"

He warped right behind the mob, shoving them straight for the box. They squirmed and flailed their swords, but there was no stopping the Genie from cramming them inside. It didn't matter that there were dozens of them all around; somehow, they all fit inside. He even managed to squeeze in a few Large Bodies in there before he slammed the door shut and whirled the box around. When the spinning ceased, he opened it up and, sure enough, the Heartless were all gone.

"And for my next trick…"

Okay, he couldn't help it. Riku clapped, and he wasn't the only one. Goofy and even Donald gave the Genie a well-earned round of applause. Not only did he get rid of _all _the Heartless, but he managed it in a way that was… actually pretty funny. Funny, and maybe a bit weird. One thing was clear, though; this guy was strong. A guy like him could probably take down Maleficent with one hand tied behind his back. And to think he obeyed some snooty prince…

Riku smirked, approaching Ali from behind. "A Genie, huh? I guess that explains the parade."

"What?" Ali laughed, taking a step back. "Nah, Genie's not—I mean, I'm a prince. Everyone you saw back there—they were my servants, so…"

"Oh, Al." The Genie shook his head. "Relax, will ya? I don't think it'll hurt if we tell 'em. They seem like nice guys!" He poofed behind Donald and gave him a pat on the back. "And this one's got the _sweetest_ disposition."

"Hey!" Donald huffed, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Gawrsh." Goofy glanced at Ali and scratched his head. "So ya mean that there parade was another one of them wishes?"

"Survey says…" Genie reappeared right behind Goofy, throwing confetti into the air. "Ding, we have a winner! And today's prize is…" He reached into his… pockets? Pockets that randomly appeared, and he pulled out three tickets. "An all expenses paid trip to the happiest place on earth! We'll even throw in a free hat!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a plastic hat with mouse ears, popping it on Goofy's head.

"Hey, that looks like—"

Riku sighed. "_Anyway,_ you're saying you're not really a prince?"

"Not exactly." Ali frowned. "Truth is, I'm really just a street rat. But there's this girl—well, a princess, really. She's just so… aw, man. I don't know where to start! She's pretty, kind, and—"

"Aw, I get it!" Goofy smiled, and he placed a hand on Ali's shoulder. "You wanna impress the princess, don't ya?"

"Eeeeyep!" With a smile on his face, the Genie whirled around Ali and pulled out a bow and arrow. Of course, the arrow had a heart at the end. "See, Al here got hit pretty hard." He flung the arrow at the ground below Ali's feet. "But I can't make people fall in love."

"What, you mean you can pull off a huge parade _and _make him a prince, but you can't get two people together?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Hey, even magic has limits! Can't make people fall in love. Can't bring back the dead…" Genie's body turned green, and one of his eyeballs popped right out of its socket for a split second. Then, he pulled off his head. "And I can't kill anybody! Other than that, it's all up for grabs."

Snickering, Donald rubbed his hands together. "Wow, that's a lot of power! What're you gonna do with it?"

"Well, I promised Genie I'd free him." Ali rubbed the back of his neck. "And I will, but right now, I think I need to get over to the palace. Those monsters could be headed there right now!"

Ali had a point there. All this time they'd spent chatting gave the Heartless the opportunity to attack elsewhere. Maybe Genie took care of a good chunk of them already, but there were probably more just waiting to strike. And the palace seemed like an ideal place to search for the Keyhole. They couldn't pass up a chance to check it out. So, Riku propped his weapon against his shoulder and turned to face Ali.

"If they are, we'll cover for you."

"You'd do that?"

"Hey, it's all part of the job." Smirking, Riku turned towards the distant palace. "Besides, if you're a 'prince', maybe you can help us get inside."

"Hmm…" Ali placed a hand to his chin. "You know, I bet I could pass you guys off as servants. Then we could all enter the palace together."

"Then it's a deal. C'mon, let's get moving!"

**x.x.x **

Agrabah's palace had to be one of the biggest buildings Sora'd ever explored, other than the castle in Hollow Bastion. It towered high above the sprawling city, and its wide, open balconies provided an excellent view of the marketplace, from the people scurrying throughout the streets to the stalls stuffed with everything from melons to fish. Even with the sultan around, Sora managed to get around pretty easily. Maybe it was because he had Jafar and Iago to show him the ropes, or maybe he was just lucky. That tiger that hung out in the palace garden sure looked tough, for one, but when Sora passed by, it didn't try to chase or eat him. If anything, Rajah acted more like a giant, pet cat!

But right now, he leaned over the edge of one of the balconies, staring at the city with a faint frown on his face. When Prince Ali's parade came into town, Sora hurried over to see what the fuss was about, and man was it a cool show! Dancers prancing around, a booming brass ensemble, and all those exotic animals really made it a sight to behold. However, when the Heartless appeared, everything fell apart. Was that prince guy all right? And what about all his servants and the rest of the parade? It all just… disappeared, like magic.

Heaving a sigh, he stepped away from the balcony and slipped through the blue curtain that separated it from the rest of the tower. Its intricate wall textures, massive pillars, and golden décor gave the place a very regal appearance. The throne looked just like a lion made out of solid gold, and there were decorations of elephants and all kinds of swirly symbols. The ceiling reached high above him, shaped like a dome, and overall the whole chamber was just… big. Compared to his surroundings, he kinda felt like an ant.

But he wasn't alone in the throne room. While the sultan and his daughter were nowhere to be seen, Jafar stood right next to the throne with a bright, red parrot sitting on his shoulder. The two watched Sora carefully as he approached them, neither looking particularly impressed.

"Hey, Jafar," said Sora, scratching his cheek. "Are you sure that prince is a bad guy? I mean, everybody looked really happy to see him, and that parade was really cool!"

Jafar sneered, stroking the top of his cobra-shaped cane. "Looks can be deceiving, boy. Though that prince Abooboo may know how to make a fine entrance, it's highly unlikely that he is worthy of the crown or Princess Jasmine."

"Ha!" Iago smirked. "The only thing worthy of that broad is—"

Jafar clasped his hand over Iago's beak and shook his head. "Now then, I believe this prince is a fraud at best."

"But how could he get all those servants if he's not really royalty?"

It didn't make sense. There had to be hundreds of people down there, not to mention all the different animals, treasures, and floats in the procession. If this guy was a fake, how could he pull off such a cool entrance in the first place? He'd have to have a ton of money to hire all those people… And only a prince could have that much! A prince or some kinda major millionaire.

"It's quite simple." Smirking, Jafar made his way over to Sora. "Far beyond Agrabah, there is a Cave of Wonders. Within it lies untold riches beyond your wildest dreams…"

"Oh, I get it!" Grinning, Sora bumped a fist against his chest. "So you're saying he went into the cave, got a bunch of treasure, and then he hired all those guys?"

Iago groaned, and he rolled his eyes. "Kid, ya gotta think outside the box here. Sure that cave's full of gold, but that ain't gonna help him. Ya really think one chump can carry all that?"

"Yes, it would be _highly _improbable." Jafar shook his head. "However, the cave contained more than riches. There was a lamp containing a powerful genie, capable of granting any wish you could ever imagine. I had hoped to obtain it in order to free Agrabah from the sultan, but…"

"But what, Jafar?"

"The boy I entrusted to fetch the lamp betrayed me." He cringed. "He stole the lamp for his own purposes, and I believe it is he who took on the appearance of a prince."

So Jafar wanted the Genie to save Agrabah? Then why would that guy betray him? Was he really that selfish? Sora frowned, and he gazed down at the ground. Betrayal... it was something he'd worried about a lot lately, after Oogie sent him packing. The thought crossed his mind again that this whole thing could've been a set-up. He didn't want to believe it, though. It just wouldn't make sense when Maleficent had only helped him. The others... weren't they all after the same goal? And Jafar and Iago… they'd be good rulers, wouldn't they? Sure they were... kinda harsh, but maybe that'd change if they got the crown. They still had to be better than the sultan, who kept forcing his daughter to marry snooty princes. And that Prince Ali was probably just like 'em! Especially if he stole the lamp for himself.

A lot of things didn't make sense lately. Doubt gnawed its way into his heart, and for a moment, Sora became stone cold. What was he supposed to do? All this worrying made his head hurt so much, it felt as if it was about to burst. Maybe he'd be better off playing things by ear. He wouldn't get anywhere if he kept on fussing.

Pulling himself out of his daze, Sora stepped over to the curtain. "So, what're we gonna do, Jafar? I mean, as long as that guy has the Genie, he could cause all kinds of trouble!"

"He could," said Jafar, "and he undoubtedly will. I imagine that he wishes to win the princess' heart in order to rise up as the sultan himself. Then, he would thrust this world into an era of darkness and despair…"

"What?" Sora stepped back, and he gasped. "We can't let that happen! There's gotta be something we can do." He pulled out his sword and peeked outside. "Maybe… maybe we can steal the lamp back!"

"Mm, yes…" Jafar grinned, and he slipped through the curtain and onto the balcony. He waited for Sora to follow him before he spoke once more. "That is exactly what we'll do. We must simply wait for the prince to be alone, and then we will free the lamp from his terrible clutches."

"And then what'll we do?"

"We will rescue the princess and uncover the Keyhole, naturally." Chuckling, Jafar wrapped his long, bony fingers around Sora's shoulder. "And perhaps we can use the Genie's power to aid your… friend."

"You mean we could help Kairi?" Sora's eyes widened.

"Certainly. After all, we are _friends_, are we not? As soon as we obtain the lamp, we will surely find a way to revive your dearest companion."

A Genie could grant any wish. If they managed to get their hands on the lamp, getting Kairi's heart back would be a cinch! The fact that Jafar was willing to give up a wish to help him proved that he wasn't all bad. At least, that's what Sora hoped. Riku's words came back to haunt him again; if he were there right now, he probably would've objected. It seemed like that was par the course for them lately. Riku really believed that Maleficent was the enemy and that she controlled the Heartless. But why would she do that? There was no way, right? Even if Oogie sure seemed like he was in a big hurry to use that heart for some reason, and Ursula...

No, he was thinking too hard on it. That had to be it! His new friends couldn't really be bad. They'd been through a lot, so maybe they were just jaded from their experiences. If he stopped and worried about the what-ifs, he'd end up way too distracted from his mission, and then he'd be letting Kairi down! If there was a possibility that he was being jipped, he'd just have to talk to Maleficent when he got the chance and keep an eye out for anything strange.

Besides, the lamp was his best shot. So, even though a few dark thoughts clouded his mind, he mustered up a smile and gave Jafar a thumbs-up. "I'm on it!"

How could he possibly back down?

**x.x.x**

It took a bit of walking before they finally reached the palace. Though Ali managed to help Riku and the others get past the gates without _too_ much trouble, a particularly grouchy guard with a missing tooth and a bulky physique gave them a bit of trouble. Maybe he caught onto Ali's true identity or something, because he glared at him and the others as they made their way up to the throne room. Luckily, they didn't encounter too much trouble once they made it to the gate. Abu, being an elephant, shoved the doors wide open with ease.

Inside, they encountered a portly little man with a large, white turban, tiny shoes, and white clothes not unlike Ali's. His bushy beard and round eyes complete with a warm smile gave him the appearance of a kindly, old man. It was quite the contrast compared to the tall, lanky, and bony looking man that stood at his side, clad in black and red robes. This man sneered as Ali led the trio into the throne room, while the older man scurried over to them with his eyes open wide.

Ali allowed this man, the sultan, to take a ride on a brilliantly decorated flying carpet that'd been hanging out on Abu's back the entire time. As the sultan whizzed through the air, Riku watched with a smirk. Soaring on a carpet _did _look pretty fun, after all, especially at high speeds. And by the time the carpet came to a stop, the sultan beamed and shook Ali's hand, talking about how he might just be the one to marry Jasmine. So far, so good…

That's when Jasmine stepped into the room. Right away, Riku could tell exactly why Aladdin had his heart set on her. She really _was _pretty. Her long, black hair, those bright, brown eyes, and smooth physique were features fitting for a princess. She didn't wear any frilly dresses, but instead a pair of loose-fitting pants and a sleeveless, blue top that exposed her midriff. The only problem? When she waltzed right up to Ali, she didn't smile or wave. Instead, she scowled and crossed her arms.

"How dare you?" she said. "I am not a prize to be won!"

"Wait, Jasmine—!"

She stormed out of the room without another word, leaving Ali, the sultan, Jafar, and the others alone in silence.

"Well, _that _went well." Riku groaned, and he leaned back against the wall. "So, now what?"

"Oh, well…" The sultan frowned, and he paced back and forth. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you all. All she needs is a little bit more time."

"I take it she's got prince issues."

It'd explain why she stormed off the moment she caught sight of Ali and the sultan talking all about her future. And, really, Riku couldn't blame her. After all, being told what to do always set him off. Maybe Ali should've thought things through. His cool, confident prince act served only to annoy, not impress.

But the sultan nodded, heaving a sigh. "She's rejected many suitors, all seeking her hand in marriage."

"Suitors?" Goofy blinked. "Gawrsh, ya mean she's bein' forced to marry?"

"Precisely…" Scowling, Jafar circled around Ali. "The law states that she must be married by her next birthday. _However,_ this… Prince Abooboo—"

"Ababwa!"

"Yes, well, my point still stands. This… so-called prince is clearly just another lost cause."

The sultan shook his head, stepping out in front of Jafar. "I'll be the judge of that. And, thus far, this boy seems like a fine, young prince. With a little time, I'm sure he and Jasmine will get along splendidly!"

Ali adjusted his turban, laughing sheepishly. "Thank you, your majesty! I just hope she gives me a chance."

"Well, until she's cooled down…" the sultan held out his arms, "you are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like! Feel free to explore the palace to your heart's content… and your friends are free to join you."

"Exploring the palace, huh?" Riku placed his hand to his chin and took a quick look around. "Well, before we get started, there's just one thing I'd like to know."

"Oh?"

"You ever heard of the Keyhole?"

In the corner of his eye, Riku caught sight of Jafar as his face scrunched up into a grimace, and he tightened his grip on his staff. But the sultan shook his head, and he stroked his beard with a frown.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well, we better get moving." Donald sighed. "If it's not here, then we're gonna have to search the whole town."

"You guys don't mind if I tag along, right?" Ali smiled, and he slid closer to Riku and co. "Might as well see what this place has to offer."

"Are you kidding?" Smirking, Riku placed a hand on his hip. "Of course you can come. We'll need all the help we can get, if we're going to find that Keyhole."

The palace and indeed Agrabah itself contained many nooks and crannies. And with the Heartless already present, they'd need to stay focused if they were going to seal the world from the forces of darkness. To succeed, they'd have to cover a lot of ground in a short period of time. Luckily, they had the advantage of Ali and his flying carpet to keep things going smoothly. So, after a few final words with the sultan, the group left the throne room to explore their surroundings.

Finding the Keyhole would be a pain, and winning Jasmine's heart? A fierce battle.

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	25. The Stolen Lamp

**Chapter 25: The Stolen Lamp**

Night fell on the city of Agrabah. The clear skies gave way to shimmering stars and the pale glow of the moon. Hours had passed since Riku, along with his friends, explored the palace grounds. In their pursuit of the Keyhole, they discovered a pool and fountain out back as well as a bulky and enormous tiger that lazed around in the sun. They admired the structure of the palace, from its numerous towers to its elegant décor. However, no matter where they searched, they found little sign of the Keyhole, much less any Heartless.

When they failed to find anything in the palace, Riku borrowed Ali's magic carpet in order to soar above the city. A bird's eye view could have easily given them a better look at the bustling city. Plus, it sure beat traveling on foot. Unfortunately, the city itself held little promise. Together, the trio squeezed through mobs of residents trying to purchase fresh fish from a merchant's stand. They dodged children as they scampered throughout the streets. Even without a big parade, there was no shortage of activity throughout town.

Buildings and alleyways revealed nothing either. When asked if they'd seen anything strange, the townspeople either said no or pointed right at Donald and Goofy. And, to make matters worse, the Keyblade didn't even shake a little bit during their trek across town. Yes, by the time the sun vanished below the horizon and the stars came out to play, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were right back where they started. With no sign of the Keyhole or even a few pesky Heartless, they returned to the palace and let the carpet off the hook.

Now they sat amidst the trees outside Jasmine's tower, watching as the Genie and carpet played a game of chess. Oddly enough, the carpet managed to give Genie a run for his money, countering his every move with ease. For an object without eyes, it sure knew the game pretty well. And when it finally made a checkmate, Riku laughed.

"So," he said, turning to face Ali, "any luck with the princess?"

Ali sighed, taking off his turban with a frown. "She doesn't want anything to do with me. I just don't know what went wrong."

"Ever thought about telling the truth? It might save you some trouble."

"The truth?" Shaking his head, Ali took a quick look at the tower. "If I did, she'd laugh at me. Besides, if I blow my cover, I'll lose my chance with her."

"Well, the prince act sure isn't working." Donald groaned, and he crossed his arms. "Maybe you oughta stop acting so smug."

"Gawrsh, Donald, I bet he's just nervous!"

"Me, nervous?" Laughing shakily, Ali placed his turban back on his head and pulled his cape over his chest. "It's not that. I just want to impress her by being cool. Confident."

Except the act sure wasn't doing him any favors. Riku shut his eyes and sighed. He knew from experience that acting smug all the time only annoyed the people around him. It sure set Donald off every time he dissed the mission and acted like some flawless hero. Ali was practically doing the same thing. In order to come off as princely, he kept acting like some snooty noble. That… wasn't gonna fly. At least, it sure wouldn't work with somebody like Kairi. Jasmine probably felt the same way.

"Look, Ali." Riku stepped away from the chess board and marched right up to him. "You really think Jasmine's gonna want to marry a stuck-up kind of guy?"

"He's right, Al." The Genie poofed right behind Ali and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really ought to be a straight shooter here. Tell her the truth!"

"But I—" Stepping back, Ali glanced from Riku to the Genie and everyone else. Then he let out a sigh. "I don't know, guys. What if I screw up?"

"Aw, don't worry!" Goofy grinned, looking up at the tower. "Why, I bet Jasmine'd love to meet the real you."

"You'll never know until you try." Riku placed a hand on his hip. "Besides, if she means that much to you, then she's worth the risk."

Heaving another sigh, Ali slowly trudged towards the carpet. "Well, I should at least go see her."

"That's the spirit!" Goofy gave Ali a thumbs up. "And we'll be rootin' for ya!"

"Thanks, guys."

With a smile on his face, Ali climbed aboard the magic carpet and kept his eyes on the tower above. They zoomed up to the balcony, where princess Jasmine undoubtedly waited. It was hard to keep track of everything from below, but Riku caught a glimpse of the princess shooing Ali away. When he failed to leave, that big, bulky tiger from before leaped right at him and pushed him near the edge. Riku winced. It looked like, any minute, Ali was going to fall. Just what was he _doing_ up there? Still trying to act cool?

Well, whatever was going on up there, it didn't take long before the Genie zipped up behind Ali, morphing into a little bee. While Ali continued to deal with Jasmine and her tiger, Riku looked back and the others and sighed. Things weren't looking too good for the would-be prince. Any minute now, he could be sent falling down to the ground. Sure, the carpet and Genie were there to protect him if everything went wrong, but really. How hard was it to just be honest? He'd be making a bigger fool of himself by acting cool than—

"Riku, look!"

When Goofy pointed up at the tower, Riku immediately spun around and gasped. Much to his surprise, the magic carpet zoomed far from the balcony's edge, and it wasn't just Ali on board. No, by the looks of it, Jasmine hopped on for a ride. Were things finally working in his favor? It sure seemed like a step above what happened just a few minutes ago. Maybe things would go smoothly after all. Whatever the case, Riku smirked as he watched the carpet vanish behind a veil of clouds.

"Guess things are working out for him." He turned away from the tower. "Think he stands a chance?"

Donald grinned, and he looked up at the sky. "You know, I think he'll do just fine!"

**x.x.x**

The bushes all around the palace courtyard hid him perfectly. Sora crouched down behind the leaves and branches, keeping a watchful eye on the sky. He'd been instructed to steal the lamp from Ali, but doing so required stealth. In order to catch him by surprise, Sora'd have to slink through the darkness like some kind of ninja. This was no easy task; Sora knew well that stealth wasn't exactly his strong point. To pull this off, he'd have to be quick on his feet and quiet as a mouse. Oh, and he'd probably have to knock the guy out for good measure.

It took maybe a half hour of waiting before he finally caught sight of something busting through the clouds and swooping over to a nearby tower. It looked… kind of like a flying carpet, actually! Grinning, Sora poked his head out of the bushes just long enough to witness the princess and Ali stopping near the balcony's edge. And then… they kissed. At that moment, Sora clasped a hand over his mouth in order to hold back a gasp. This wasn't good! Already, the princess was falling for him. Jafar would be so mad…

But, luckily for Sora, his chance to strike would come sooner than expected. As soon as Ali pulled back, he and the carpet slowly floated down towards the fountain and pool. They were all alone now, so all he had to do was sneak over, swipe the lamp and return to Jafar. It'd be easy! At least, that's what he hoped.

When Ali stepped down from the floating rug, Sora scurried behind the fountain, trying not to make a sound. Briefly, the prince looked over his shoulder, and Sora held his breath. When he took a step forward, Sora let out a silent sigh of relief and trudged towards the prince with his sword held tightly in hand. He inched closer and closer, lifting his sword level with the back of Ali's head. Then, before the prince could even turn around, Sora shut his eyes and slammed his weapon against him. Ali let out a scream and toppled forward, while his turban fell down to the side.

Within the turban, Sora caught a glimpse of shimmering gold. Carefully, he stepped around Ali's unconscious body, placing his foot down on the carpet so it wouldn't struggle. Then, when he drew close enough, he scooped up the turban and reached inside. Sure enough, he felt the smooth texture of cold metal. Reaching for the handle, Sora pulled out the little lamp and squinted. With only the stars and the moon to light the way, he couldn't make out all the details, but there _had_ to be something written on it. Maybe if he slipped inside, he'd be able to read it better. Or he could just dust off...

He was about to step away when he suddenly found himself flying into the air, while the lamp flew out of his hands. Flailing his arms, Sora just narrowly caught the lamp as he landed on the concrete below. His eyes widened as the carpet zoomed right at him, and he had no choice but to blast it with a fire spell. This sent the carpet flying towards the fountain and allowed Sora to get some space between him and the wild rug. Did he make it angry or something? Whatever the case, he wasn't about to hang around while that thing attacked!

Instead, he held the lamp close to his chest and bolted for the palace gates. As he ran, Sora caught a glimpse of the carpet scooping up the fallen Ali and flailing its tassels around. There wasn't time to figure out what was going on. Instead, he kept moving, slipping between towers and behind bushes and trees. Eventually, he found his way back to the palace's front steps and rushed to the top. It wasn't until he made it back inside the throne room that he finally stopped, let out a sigh, and leaned back against a wall.

The whole place was pitch black. No sultan _or_ Jafar in sight. Though Sora took a quick glance around the empty room, he soon focused his attention back on the lamp. Inside, there was supposed to be a powerful Genie. One that could grant all kinds of wishes… Jafar did say he'd use the lamp to bring Kairi back, but why wait? If Sora made that wish now, then maybe it wouldn't count against Jafar. At least, if they each only got three wishes, he could make one or two and let Jafar have his three for good measure. And besides, what if Jafar didn't really...?

There he was again, dwelling on potential betrayal. It wasn't a thought he could easily dismiss, but he had to stay focused, especially if it meant getting Kairi's heart back right away.

Gently, Sora rubbed the lamp, bracing himself for his first wish. Sure enough, the lamp shook in his clutches, as a big, blue man zoomed out of the top, stretching his arms and letting out a loud yawn. The Genie rubbed his eyes, blinked, and adjusted the night cap on his head. Did Sora disturb him from a nap or something? Well, whatever the case, he held up his free hand and waved sheepishly.

"You know, Al, I was enjoying my beauty sleep but—" The Genie leaned closer, and then he slid back with his eyes open wide. His body grew lanky, and he gained a lab coat along with bushy, white head of hair. "Great Scott! You're not Al!"

"Eheh… nope." Sora rubbed at the back of his neck, cracking a weak smile. "My name's Sora."

"Sora?" Frowning, the Genie moved closer to his level, holding a hand over Sora's spiky head of hair. "Mm, spiky, short… Not exactly sinister." He sighed. "Okay, kid, what are you doing with the lamp? And where's Al?"

"Look," said Sora, "I just wanted to rescue you, that's all! And besides, Jafar told me you could grant any wish, so…"

"Rescue me? Kid, there's no need to rescue me. Al was about to—"

"I don't wanna use up all three wishes or anything." He frowned. "Just one… it's for a friend. Please?"

"Well…" The Genie brought a hand to his chin. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. Technically, you're my master now."

For some reason, the Genie didn't look all that happy about it. Didn't he want to be free from that evil Prince Ali? For a moment, Sora said nothing. Jafar said that taking the lamp would save Agrabah, so he did the right thing, didn't he? Even if the Genie seemed… kinda sad about this. Was that prince gonna do something for him? If so, maybe Ali wasn't really a bad guy. Either that, or he was a talented liar... Or Jafar was the liar. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

He was half-tempted to ask about it, but he couldn't let himself get too off course. Kairi's fate mattered more than anything, and he could always ask the Genie once he'd made his wish. Taking a deep breath, Sora placed a hand to his chest and prepared for his first wish.

"D'you think you can get my friend's heart back? Her name's Kairi, and something terrible's happened to her!"

"Her heart?" The Genie circled around Sora's shoulders, stopping right next to him. "Well, it's worth a shot. I'll see what I can do!"

Taking a deep breath, the Genie held up his arms, as pink sparks scattered throughout the room. He pulled one arm back and pointed his finger straight at Sora's chest… and then nothing happened. All the sparks fizzled and faded, and the room grew dark. The Genie did try another time, striking a variety of eccentric poses, but it was no use. For whatever reason, his magic… just couldn't help. After about two minutes of trying, the Genie sighed, and Sora's shoulders sagged.

"Sorry, kid, but it's no use." Genie clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I tried every trick in the book, but I can't get her that heart right now. It'd go against the rules."

"How come? I don't understand…"

"Well, I'll put it this way." He looked Sora straight in the eye with a faint smile on his face. "That heart might be closer than you think. Just because I can't save your friend doesn't mean you should lose hope!"

"You really think so?"

"Kid, I know so." He gave Sora a pat on the back. "I've been around the block more times than I can remember, and I've seen a lot over the past few millennia. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can't give up. Throw in the towel too soon, and you'll never see what's waiting right around the corner."

Keeping his hopes up… The Genie had a point. If he gave up now, how would he ever save Kairi and get Riku back on his side? For all he knew, a brighter tomorrow could be waiting for him just around the bend. Maybe the wish didn't work after all, and maybe finding the way to Kairi's heart would take time and effort, but she was worth it. His friends meant everything to him, and he could handle the toughest challenges if it meant being with them like old times.

Instead of sulking around, he needed to keep his hopes high and keep moving forward. If it weren't for the Genie, he might've called it quits just then. That guy really knew how to lift his spirits.

"Thank you, Genie!" he said with a smile. "Not just for trying to help, but for cheering me up, too."

"No problem, ki—"

A flash of red and blue zipped by, silencing Genie mid-sentence. A loud, squawky voice followed.

"Oh, puh-_lease!_"

Following Iago's obnoxious voice, Sora caught another glimpse of red and blue. Then, when he looked down at his hand, the lamp was nowhere in sight. Instead, it hovered just a few feet away, held tightly in Iago's talons.

Though Sora tried to chase after Iago, he soon found himself face-to-face with Jafar, who grinned as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the lamp and chuckled. All the while, the Genie gasped and slid right behind Sora's back.

"Well done, boy," said Jafar. "Now we can 'save' Agrabah, just as I promised…"

"Kid, what did you—"

"Can it, blue boy!" Iago sneered, and he flew right in the Genie's face. "From now on, you answer to Jafar."

"That's correct…" Jafar cackled, gently rubbing the lamp as he stepped up to Sora and the Genie. "And for my first wish, I order you to bring me, this boy, and the princess straight to the Keyhole!"

Order...? Why were they being so harsh all of the sudden? Biting his lip, Sora ran forward, ready to speak up on the Genie's behalf, but it was already too late.

The Genie gulped, and he covered his face with one hand. With the wave of his finger, he summoned a whirlwind of smoke that spiraled throughout the throne room. The cloudy wisps wrapped themselves around Sora, Jafar, and Iago from head to toe, pulling them closer to one another. The ground below their feet began to rumble, as color faded from their surroundings. Wind blew back Sora's spiky tufts of hair and nearly knocked him down to the ground; he latched onto Jafar's arm for support.

The raging winds reached higher and higher until they touched the domed ceiling up above. By now, Sora's whole surroundings looked more like a blur that grew rapidly out of focus. All around him, the air grew warm, and the ornate decorations in the throne room gave way to reddish stone. Torches appeared, lining the walls of this strange, new chamber. Several raised platforms and columns lined the rounded, stone walls. And, when the whirlwind finally ceased, Sora caught a glimpse of the princess down below.

So they'd finally rescued her from Prince Ali… But was it really a rescue at all? After his encounter with the Genie, Sora didn't know what to think anymore.

What if there was more to it?

**x.x.x**

When the magic carpet returned with a wounded Ali, Riku knew right away that something was up. Never mind the fact that he was out cold. His turban _and _the Genie were nowhere in sight. Though the carpet couldn't speak, its frantic movements clued him and the others in that something had gone horribly wrong. What else could they do besides follow it over to the throne room and investigate the problem? If the Genie was gone, then somebody must have taken the lamp. That alone was cause for concern.

Unfortunately, the path to the palace was far from smooth, even while riding the carpet. Droves of Heartless leaped out of the shadows and attacked with claws, flames, and swords. Their fearsome blows caused the carpet to swerve around, and it nearly threw the trio off more than once. While Donald's magic slowed them down, it took Riku's Keyblade to truly clear a path. Throwing his weapon helped at least a little, but in order to really deal with their attackers, he continuously hopped down and tackled his foes from below.

Needless to say, it took a while to finally reach the throne room. Large, flame spewing Heartless with turbans and vests nearly trampled Riku on more than one occasion. Red Nocturnes blasted flames in an attempt to ignite the carpet mid-flight. When he wasn't dodging red hot fire, he found himself ducking, blocking, and leaping out of the way of spinning slashes from the Bandits. Fortunately, with a bit of help from above, Riku managed to make it to the palace steps with his friends close behind.

And their timing couldn't have been any better! The moment Riku shoved the double doors open, he felt a cold, whirling breeze push him back several feet. He had to grab onto the door frame with both arms to avoid being sent out and into the air. In that brief instant, he caught a glimpse of a tall, skinny figure with a turban, a red and blue mess of feathers, a bulky, blue man, and… spiky hair. Narrowing his eyes, Riku tried to reach the eye of the storm, but by the time the winds subsided, he found himself alone in the darkened room.

"Riku, are you okay!" Donald's voice called to him from behind, and the carpet swerved down in front of him.

When his friends hopped down, Riku turned to them with a frown. "I'm fine, but now I _know_ something's up."

"What do ya mean?" Goofy glanced around the room, scratching his head. "Was somebody in here?"

"More than just somebody, guys." He groaned. "I could've sworn I saw Sora, the Genie, _and_ that no good vizier."

The carpet flailed its tassels around and gently lowered Ali to the ground. Then, it proceeded to hop up and down, making a wide range of gestures. Riku couldn't quite tell what it meant, but… it couldn't have been good news.

"Hey," he said, stepping up to the carpet, "you know what happened here?"

It bobbed its front end up and down, as if it was nodding, and then it circled around the room. When it landed, it slipped beneath a set of blue curtains and into one of the other rooms. Maybe two seconds passed before the carpet zipped back inside and flailed some more.

"Ya know," said Goofy, "maybe we oughta play charades! That could clear things up."

"That's just not practical." Riku shook his head. "It's obvious that something's wrong, but playing guessing games won't get to the bottom of it."

"Well…" Donald placed a hand to his beak, "Maybe we should go look for the sultan! He might know what's wrong."

Just like that, the carpet leaped into the air, holding up a thread from one of its tassels as if to say 'one second'. After that, it zoomed off once again, leaving the trio alone with Prince Ali.

During that brief period of absence, the prince slowly started to stir. He moaned as he slowly sat up, rubbed the back of his head, and glanced around the room. Then, he reached for the top of his head, looked down in his pocket, and jumped back. His eyes widened, and he frantically looked around for _something._

"Genie?" He took another look around. "Hey, answer me! Come on, this isn't funny."

Riku sighed, and he slowly approached him. "He's not here, Ali, and neither is the lamp."

_"What?" _He whirled around and rushed straight for Riku. "You mean the lamp's gone? But how?"

"Somebody bumped ya on the head!" Goofy frowned, and he scratched his chin. "Why, I betcha whoever did it took the lamp from ya."

Ali's shoulders sagged, and he rubbed his head once more. "That explains the headache, but how could they've known about it? I've been keeping it a secret from everyone but you guys."

"If I had to guess…" Riku summoned the Keyblade with a scowl. "It's got something to do with that vizier. I mean, he was right here with the Genie a few minutes ago."

"Jafar?" Groaning, Aladdin slapped his palm against his face. "Ugh, how could I've been so stupid? Of course he'd know!"

"He _did_ seem pretty shady." Donald huffed, and he crossed his arms. "He kept trying to stop you from marrying—"

"Jasmine!" The sultan's voice cried from behind. Immediately, the group turned around to find him scurrying into the room with the carpet close by.

"Your highness?" Ali frowned, slowly stepping up to the round, old man. "Is everything okay?"

"Far from it, my boy!" He shook his head furiously, breathing heavily as he came to a stop. "I've looked everywhere, but I can't find my daughter. Something terrible must have happened."

"I bet I know what." Riku propped the Keyblade against his shoulder and looked the sultan straight in the eye. "Your majesty, I think Jasmine's been kidnapped, and not by just anyone…" He turned towards Jasmine's room and winced. "I hate to say it, pops, but you've been had. Jafar must've taken her when you weren't looking."

"What?" The sultan stepped back, bringing his hands to his mouth. "But Jafar is my most trusted advisor! Why would he ever betray me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku sighed. "You're the most powerful man in Agrabah, and your daughter's about to get married. I bet he resents that. If anything, he probably wants to be in your position. Sultan."

"Oh dear…" The sultan's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. However, his expression quickly shifted. His brow furrowed, and he narrowed his eyes. Then, he clenched his little hands into fists and puffed out his chest. "I won't stand for this! I'll—why, I'll alert the guards, that's what I'll do! They're sure to find that no-good traitor, and—"

"Your highness?" Ali shook his head. "This is my fault. I haven't really been honest with you _or _Jasmine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm… not really a prince. If it weren't for the Genie, I'd still be scrounging for scraps on the street."

"A genie?" The sultan stroked his beard.

Ali nodded. "Yeah, I thought that if I wished to be a prince, I'd stand a chance with her, but Jafar must've caught on."

"Oh my…" Gasping, the sultan covered his mouth, and his eyes widened once more. "This is terrible news! Why, if Jafar has a Genie on his side…"

"If he has a Genie on his side, then we can't afford to mope around." Riku held up his free hand and clenched it into a fist. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to let this slide."

"No, you're right." Ali narrowed his eyes, and he drew his sword. "We've gotta go save her before things get out of hand!"

"But where are we gonna start?" Donald frowned.

Wincing, Ali gazed at the carpet, slightly hunched and more than a little tense. "Well, is there anywhere you haven't looked?"

"Oh, I know!" said Goofy. "We've been lookin' all over the city, but we still ain't done anything about the desert."

Donald grumbled. "Because there's nothing but sand!"

This brought a small smile to Ali's face. "Not exactly." Chuckling, he knelt over the carpet. "You think you can get us to the Cave of Wonders in one piece?"

In less than a second, the carpet hopped up and down, flexing its tassels and performing a salute. It was all the confirmation they needed, and the group quickly hopped on board with Ali at the lead. As the carpet hovered above the ground, the sultan looked up at them from below with his hands held close to his chest. The guy must've been worried sick about his daughter, not to mention his kingdom, and that was all the more reason to step in. Riku might not've known the guy or the world as well as Ali, but he was just as determined to put a stop to things before it was too late. Especially if Sora was out there…

"You all have my thanks," said the sultan with a faint smile on his face. "May Allah watch over you on your journey!"

Ali nodded, and the carpet took off like a rocket, soaring high above the city of Agrabah. They passed buildings, street venders, and alleyways on their way toward the vast desert in the distance. Somewhere out there, they'd find the Cave of Wonders. Whether or not Jafar truly waited there remained to be seen, but one thing was clear: with a Genie on his side, he'd be one of Riku's toughest foes yet. Would he be able take on phenomenal cosmic power, or would he be thrown aside as the world sank into an era of darkness and discord? And just what was Sora doing with him, anyway?

As soon as they reached the cave, he'd get to the bottom of it. Not even fear would hold him back.

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	26. Mysteries and Magic Tricks

**Chapter 26: Mysteries and Magic Tricks**

The carpet carried Riku and his friends far beyond the city of Agrabah and deep into the scorching desert. They passed over what seemed like an endless sea of sand without even a single landmark to guide them. No matter where they looked, they'd find sand and nothing else. At least, until they reached a large cluster of stones surrounding what appeared to be an enormous tiger's head. It gazed at the group with a set of yellow, glowing eyes, and its mouth hung wide open, like the entrance to a cave. Though a few Heartless surrounded the cave, it didn't take long before the group ventured inside its gaping maw and began their pursuit of Jafar.

Inside, they found themselves surrounded by tall pillars and towering walls lined with swirled décor and flaming torches. A narrow path stood above a pitch black pit leading into the unknown. There was very little room to walk along this winding walkway, and they quickly found themselves standing close to one another for support. Occasionally they'd come to a grinding halt, as massive boulders rolled down from above, threatening to squash them flat. The endless Heartless didn't help, either. When winged Soldiers dove down and tried to nail Riku with spinning kicks, he had no choice but to deflect them with his Keyblade and stand his ground; moving too much risked sending him over the edge.

The next room contained huge, stone platforms high above another winding pathway. Unfortunately, Heartless covered each and every one, and the moment the group stepped inside, they swarmed all around them and blasted fire, swiped their swords, and leaped at them from behind. Goofy managed to block a vicious trio of Shadows and send them down into the pit below, and Donald's blizzard spells encased two Fat Bandits in a thick layer of ice. And with Ali—or rather, Aladdin at his side, Riku made quick work of the remaining Heartless. Unfortunately, the path ahead was far from clear.

Though they made it past the Heartless, Riku and the others quickly found themselves leaping away from rolling rocks and ducking below bursts of water that shot forth from the walls. Both the boulders and water threatened to push them down below, and making it across their treacherous path required patience and a keen eye. Luckily, the traps weren't constantly triggered; every few seconds, they'd pause, giving the group the opportunity to slip by in one piece. Occasional Heartless appeared to slow them down, but after a bit of trial and error, they made it through.

A narrow pathway up ahead led into the next room. Up above, a single platform carried a plethora of pots and barrels. Torrents of water shot every few seconds, making the lower path a treacherous trek. In an attempt to bypass the traps, Aladdin hopped up to the top and motioned to the others to follow. Though at first they tried to bust open the pots, many of them sprouted legs and rushed forward in an attempt to attack. It took a swift beating from the Keyblade to shatter the pots and destroy the Heartless within. Luckily, they found plenty of munny to go around, a prize well worth a frustrating fight or two.

By the time they reached the next room, the group stopped and stared. Instead of treacherous traps and pitfalls, the next chamber greeted them with piles upon piles of shimmering gold. Coins, goblets, necklaces, and crowns filled the area. Rubies, emeralds, and sapphires sparkles as the flames of the nearby torches wildly danced around. Tall, elegant statues lined the path ahead, and though a few Heartless emerged from beneath the sparkling treasures, their presence hardly soiled the mood.

Yes, after a bit of fighting, the group took a moment to gaze upon their surroundings. Just a handful of the treasures would make them richer than the sultan—than just about anyone, really! Grinning, Riku and Donald slid over toward one of the piles and leaned over the assortment of goods. They reached for a few odd trinkets, but they soon found themselves being pulled back by Aladdin and Goofy, who silently shook their heads. While Donald grumbled and groaned, Riku nodded. After all, they weren't there to strike gold; the whole reason they came was to rescue Jasmine and stop Jafar. If they had to, they could grab a few souvenirs later on.

Unfortunately, once they came to the end of the chamber, they found a massive pillar blocking their path. Though Riku tried to bust through it with his Keyblade, his strikes and slashes did little to clear the way. With his brow furrowed, he turned around and placed a hand on his hip. This wasn't working, but there had to be _some_ way around it. If they could just get rid of that pillar somehow, they'd surely be able to pass through to the next room.

"So, any bright ideas?" he said, glancing from Aladdin, to Donald, and finally Goofy.

"You know, I think I've got it covered." Grinning, Aladdin turned back towards the entrance. "If we're gonna get through here, we'll just have to improvise, and I know one place we haven't checked."

Sure enough, the group really _had _forgotten to check one area of the cave—the lower level that they'd been avoiding the whole time. When they finally made their way back into the narrow hall, Aladdin immediately hopped down into the darkness, forcing the others to take the plunge. Though a bit of a fall, they made it to the bottom in one piece, landing in a stream of ice cold water among a darkened cavern. Though the chill of the stream sent shivers down Riku's spine, he followed along with Aladdin and the others, passing a few small platforms and gargantuan statues that held up bright, red gemstones.

Whenever they encountered these statues, Aladdin climbed up, gave the stones a tap, and urged the others to keep moving. Together, they proceeded through a number of tunnels without pause, other than to bust open a few treasure chests along the way. Several more statues stood along the pale, blue walls of the tunnels, and Aladdin approached each one without hesitation. By tapping the stones, he opened up several new paths. Stairs sank down to clear the way, walls opened up revealing new secrets. One thing was clear: he knew this place like the back of his hand. Without him, they would've spent hours searching for the cave's secrets.

Luckily, it took maybe a few minutes to unravel the truth. Indeed, after paddling through tunnel after tunnel, they soon came across a hidden chamber. At the center, Riku caught sight of a tall, stone pillar that reached high above the chamber's ceiling. Did it have anything to do with the treasure room? Rather than mull over it, he climbed onto a nearby ledge and slammed his Keyblade against a piece of the pillar. It shook, and cracks spread all across its surface. Before long, it crumbled and fell into the chilly water below. Maybe now they could get through the path above.

After a bit of maneuvering through the tunnels, they eventually reached the cave's upper levels once more and proceeded back to the treasure chamber with haste. When they reached the end, they found no pillar blocking their way. Instead, an open doorway led into another chamber. As they stepped through, they found themselves amidst a rounded room lined by torches and a few raised platforms, but that's not all. At the far end of the chamber stood Jafar, just inches away from a Keyhole-shaped opening in the wall. Above him, the Genie loomed with his back hunched over and a frown on his face. However, as the group ventured further into the chamber, they found no sign of Jasmine… or Sora, for that matter.

But that didn't stop Aladdin from rushing towards Jafar with his sword drawn. "Jasmine?"

Jafar laughed, and a grin lined his face. "You are far too late, boy… The princess is no longer present in this world."

"Then where is she?" Riku narrowed his eyes and stormed right up to the ledge. "And Sora… he was with you, wasn't he?"

"Sora?" Jafar chuckled. "Why… as a matter of fact, yes. He was, and he's been such a remarkable help."

"You've got that right!" Some mangy looking parrot peered over his shoulder. "That kid snatched up the lamp for us. All it took was a sob story, and he fell for it like a ton of bricks."

"As for the princess…" Jafar wrapped his fingers tightly around his cane. "She is with the others whose pure hearts shall lead us to the heart of all worlds."

"The heart of all worlds?" Goofy scratched his head.

Donald gasped. "And what others?"

"Quite a curious bunch, aren't you? But no matter, I suppose I can satisfy your curiosity." Jafar's grin widened. "You see, there are seven maidens whose hearts lack even the slightest darkness. Jasmine is but one of these Princesses of Heart."

Seven maidens with pure hearts… It almost sounded like something out of a fairy tale. And this guy wanted them? Or maybe… Maleficent did. Riku shut his eyes, and he let out a sigh. If Sora wasn't there, did that mean he played a part in Jasmine's kidnapping the same way he did with Alice? And… was there some kind of connection between her and Jasmine? It'd explain why they both went missing, and all because of some door.

When he opened his eyes, Riku held up the Keyblade and scowled. "Well, if you think we'll let that slide, think again."

"Riku's right!" Aladdin bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "There's no way I'll let you get away with this."

"Oh, so you truly believe you can stand up to me? Charming." Shaking his head, Jafar turned to face the Genie. "In that case… Genie, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in all the worlds!"

Aladdin gasped, and he took a step back. "Genie, wait!"

"Sorry, Al." Genie shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand. "I work for señor psychopath now. I've got no choice." He gulped and held out his other hand, as a beam of light shot from his fingertips and weaved its way around Jafar.

Overall, his appearance hardly changed. His turban did V shape at the top, and his staff became longer and more elegant, but overall his looks remained roughly the same. However, that didn't stop him from breaking into a fit of maniacal laughter. All the while, his parrot clapped his wings together and gave the group a toothy grin while the Genie turned away and sighed.

"Sorcerer, huh?" Donald narrowed his eyes, and he pulled out his staff. "Well, two can play at this game. Watch this!"

He twirled his staff around, sending several pillars of electricity crashing down from above. However, Jafar vanished in the blink of an eye, and the bolts collided with solid stone. Then, before Donald could even turn around, a bright red blast sent him flying into one of the walls. Grinning, Jafar whirled his own staff in the air with a sinister smirk.

"A game, you say?" He placed a hand to his mouth. "Oh, but I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to _toy_ with you."

With the wave of his staff, another red glow flew straight at Donald and wrapped tightly around him. His whole body shrank in size, and feathers shifted to a dull rubber. When the aura faded, Donald hit the ground and let out a squeak; Jafar had changed him into a rubber ducky.

"Donald!" Goofy gasped, and he flung his shield at Jafar from behind. The blow pushed him forward several feet, but that hardly deterred the sorcerer in his magical onslaught.

Whirling around, Jafar looked Goofy straight in the eye and gnashed his teeth. "A _surprise _attack? Why, what a novel idea…"

With another wave of his staff, Jafar unleashed yet another terrifying spell. Right behind Goofy, a large box appeared with a little crank at the side. It spun around for a second or two before the box opened wide, and a duo of Bandit Heartless sprung out from inside. They lashed at him from behind and sent him down to the ground. Riku cringed at the sight. Not only was Jafar fighting with powerful magic… he was doing it with _awful_ puns.

Well, he'd had enough. Grumbling under his breath, Riku bolted towards Jafar and held up his Keyblade. A straight-up attack would put him at risk, and he couldn't fight fire with sparks. Still, there had to be _some_ way to slow him down. Once he drew close enough, he took a deep breath and focused his mind on stopping Jafar dead in his tracks.

"_Stop!_"

Clear, gigantic clocks surrounded Jafar, ticking slowly but surely. For all of three seconds, he froze completely, giving Riku a chance to strike with an array of swift slashes and strikes. Unfortunately, the spell didn't last long enough to do any real damage; before long, Jafar grabbed onto the front of Riku's shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

"How… amusing," he said, dropping Riku down to the ground. "But I'm afraid your _time _is up!"

Before he could even move, Riku found himself being pelted by falling sand. When he got back to his feet, he tried to rush forward, only to come face-to-face with a wall of glass. Did… Jafar just trap him in an hour glass? Well, that wouldn't stop him just yet. Rolling his eyes, Riku bashed his Keyblade into the glass, sending shards flying through the air. Seeing this, Jafar narrowed his eyes and warped right in front of him.

"You may think you're a hero, boy…" He twirled his staff. "But you're just a child playing pretend!"

Before Riku could even _think_ about striking again, the red glow of Jafar's magic surrounded the Keyblade, enveloping it completely. In a matter of seconds, it went from feeling heavy and metallic to light and almost… wooden. Riku's eyes widened, and he leaped back. His Keyblade… it'd been turned into a toy sword! If Jafar could pull that off, how were they going to stand up to him? There _had _to be some kind of loophole. Anything to put a stop to his irritating magic tricks.

Though Riku had little means to defend himself, Goofy still carried his shield in hand. After trouncing the two Bandit Heartless, he stormed towards Jafar with his shield held out in front of him. Oddly, Jafar didn't move a muscle. He simply peered over his shoulder and cackled.

"I'd watch your step if I were you." He pointed his staff at the ground. "Wouldn't want to _slip up_, would we?"

Just as Goofy drew close to Jafar, a banana peel appeared, catching Goofy completely off guard and sending him flying towards one of the walls with a loud scream. He flailed his arms around and crashed head first into the hardened stone. His shield clattered on the ground, and he fell onto his back. There, he lay perfectly still; the impact must've knocked him out cold.

Now only Riku and Aladdin remained, and with his Keyblade out of commission, it wasn't like Riku could do much against a sorcerer. Still, Aladdin had his sword… for now, and he didn't take long to rush for Jafar and slice at him from behind. Unfortunately, his weapon soon shifted from a sharpened blade to a floppy piece of inflatable plastic, and one peck from Iago's beak deflated it completely. With the sword out of the way, Jafar leaned in close and grinned.

"Ah, Prince Abooboo," he said. "I have something very _special_ in mind for you." With his staff held close, Jafar circled around Aladdin and began humming the melody to Prince Ali's song. All the while, his magic wrapped itself all around Aladdin's princely attire, stripping it away.

_"So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me…" _

As he sang, the Genie grumbled and crossed his arms. "Oh, it's not enough that he's singing our song. He's singing it out of tune!"

Aladdin's once silky and elegant clothes rapidly shifted to a pair of tattered pants, a red fez, and a dusty old vest. While Jafar sang and hummed the taunting melody, Aladdin narrowed his eyes, clenched his hands into fists and arched his back. Then, right as Jafar prepared to finish his ditty, Aladdin stepped forward and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you afraid to fight us, you cowardly snake?"

Taking a step back, Jafar ceased his singing and chuckled under his breath. "A snake, am I?" His pupils changed into slits, and he gained a pair of fangs. "Perhaps you'd like to see how sssnake-like I can be!"

Jafar's whole body rapidly transformed. His limbs vanished completely, while his body grew long and serpentine. He grew larger and larger, while his face extended into a narrow snout, and his turban became a cobra's hood. Black and red stripes lined his scaly body, save for his golden snout and underbelly. Each of his fangs looked just as sharp as any old sword, and they were probably full of nasty venom. At the sight of the enormous snake, Riku cringed and took a step back. Jafar's whole body took up the majority of the chamber. How were they supposed to fight him without weapons?

They didn't even have time to mull it over. As soon as he finished transforming, Jafar launched his head forward and snapped his jaws. Both Riku and Aladdin took off in opposite directions, while Jafar continued to strike. When his attempts to bite them failed, he flicked his tail around, sending the two of them straight for the walls. Then, he inched closer and pulled his head back once more. Groaning, Riku slowly pushed himself against the wall and blasted Jafar with a series of fira spells; even with his Keyblade rendered useless, his magic still worked.

The flames singed his scales and caused Jafar to slither back a bit, but he was hardly deterred. Baring his teeth, he flew forward again, this time at Aladdin, who slid out of his path. This caused Jafar's head to collide with the stone wall, leaving a nasty dent. For about five seconds, he stood perfectly still, and Riku blasted the snake with a series of electrical shocks. Then, when Jafar started to move again, he leaped back and cast aero on himself _and_ Aladdin; a little added defense could go a long ways at a time like this.

Of course, Jafar didn't let up on his onslaught of strikes. With the sheer frequency of his attacks, Riku and Aladdin had barely any time to stop and chat. Sure, Riku managed a few spells every now and then, and with their combined speed and agility, they managed to get Jafar to crash into the walls on more than one occasion. Unfortunately, their tactics barely bruised him, let alone slowed him down. It wasn't until Aladdin got Jafar to slam his head into one of the platforms that he and Riku got a chance to speak.

"This isn't working!" said Riku, launching a blizzard spell right into Jafar's mouth. "He's just _too_ strong."

Aladdin sighed, and he hopped back, right as Jafar lifted his head once more. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. The only guy stronger than him is—"

Riku's eyes widened. "The Genie?"

"Uh, guys?" The Genie peeked out from behind one of the platforms. "Do me a favor and leave me outta this!"

"Are you kidding?" Riku's lips curled into a smirk, and he leaped out of Jafar's path once again. After firing some more thunder magic, he glanced over at Aladdin. "C'mon. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Grinning, Aladdin waltzed right up to Jafar and looked him straight in the eye. "Hey, Jafar! Do you really think you're that powerful?"

Jafar flicked his tongue, and he chuckled. "Doubting my power, are we? Even after I've left you and your _dear_ friends powerless?"

"Squash 'em, Jafar!" Iago circled around his enormous head and sneered. "Squeeze the juices right outta them."

"It's quite tempting, actually. Perhaps then they'll show some respect…"

"And why _should_ we respect you?" Riku rolled his eyes, and he pointed his wooden sword over at the Genie. "Face it, you're only second rate. Maybe you've got some nice parlor tricks, but you don't even hold a candle to the Genie."

"That's right." Aladdin crossed his arms. "He gave you your power, and he could take it all away!"

Once again, the Genie peeked out from around the corner, twiddling his thumbs. "Iiii really don't like where this is going."

"Oh, but I _do…_" Jafar pulled back, and he gave a toothy grin. "Your power might exceed my own, slave… but not for long." He slithered around the room, looming right over the Genie. "For you see, I've decided upon my third and final wish."

The Genie gulped, and he floated back, bumping right into one of Jafar's coils. "I… don't suppose I could change your mind?"

"No." Cackling, Jafar leaned in so that his face hovered just above the Genie's. "Now, I wish to become an all powerful genie!"

Wincing, the Genie held out his finger and sent a small, purple burst of magic all around the massive snake. The ground began to rumble and shake, and cracks spread across the very center of the chamber. Bits of sand and concrete fell down below, revealing the bright glow of lava flowing from the walls like waterfalls. Jafar himself fell into the hole, as his body stretched and contorted. Scales and a cobra's hood shifted to pure muscle, and his skin became a deep red. His finger nails, now black, sharpened into claws, and his eyes became a vibrant yellow.

Riku and Aladdin exchanged quick glances before they leaped down into the chamber's lower level, landing on one of many tall platforms that moved up and down. They caught sight of Iago swooping down towards a black lamp, and Riku immediately launched an onslaught of ice to slow him down. Laughing like a maniac, Jafar stood high above the ground, holding both his arms to his side. Then, he reached into the lava and hurled an immense ball of fire straight at the platforms. Riku and Aladdin had no choice but to book it in order to avoid being nailed by an explosive impact.

"This power…" said Jafar, in a deep and throaty voice. "I can feel it! The entire universe is at my command!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku leaped onto one of the platforms, knocking Iago aside with his wooden sword. The hit sent him crashing into the platform, and he let out an ear-splitting squawk. With the lamp out of his clutches, Riku grabbed it by the handle and grinned. "See, if you're a Genie, that means you have to answer to us. So for my _first_ wish, I want you to ditch all this lava!"

"What?! But you can't mean..."

Riku twirled the lamp around his finger, brow arching. "Uh, yeah, I do. Or would you prefer it if I made you punch yourself in the face?"

"Ngh! With my power, I've no need for foolish brats like—" Before he could finish, two shimmering, gold bracelets clamped themselves to his wrists, making Genie's jaw drop to the floor. Literally.

Shaking himself off, Iago fluttered back into the air. "Gah! Don't worry, Jafar, that lamp's as good as mine!" He didn't get far before Aladdin lunged onto the platform and swatted him aside.

"Hey, Riku, mind if I borrow that?"

"Be my guest." He passed the lamp on, watching to see his next move. Meanwhile, Jafar's arms moved against his will, smoke and lightning coiling around his fingers, while the platforms rocked and the lava's glow started fading.

While Jafar wailed and the platform trembled, Aladdin stood firm, staring into Jafar's wide, startled eyes. "You want to be a Genie? You got it, and everything else that goes with it."

"What? No!"

Too late. All it took was one rub of the lamp, and Jafar let out a terrifying scream. Though he latched onto the platforms with his claw-like nails, the lamp pulled at his tail end like a vacuum, sending him closer and closer to his doom. Though Iago tried to fly away, he soon found himself caught in the cross fires and getting dragged along with his master. The two of them continued to struggle and scream, even as they disappeared right into the lamp. Inside, they bickered and groaned. In fact, the lamp shook a little in Aladdin's hands.

But he didn't fuss over it. Instead, he twirled it by the handle around his index finger and smirked. "Well, that takes care of him."

"Yeah, and about time, too."

Riku glanced down at his wooden sword and sighed. Luckily for him, a bright light surrounded it, and he soon found his hand weighed down by solid metal. The dinky handle of the toy sword transformed into the Keyblade's hilt, and the dull, wooden blade returned to its original shape. Up above, he heard a frenzy of squawks, and soon Donald, Goofy, and the Genie looked over the edge up above and waved.

Though there was no way Riku and Aladdin would be able to climb that high, they didn't need to. Before long, the Genie swooped down, scooped them up, and gently dropped them on one of the many platforms up above. At that moment, the group took the time to catch their breath, dust off any sand and debris, and guzzle down potions. Then, once he'd caught his breath, Riku slowly turned around and gasped.

There, right before his eyes, stood the Keyhole. Even after that entire ruckus, he'd still get a clear shot at sealing the world. Closing his eyes tightly, Riku raised the Keyblade, unleashing a burst of light that locked up the world in a heartbeat. A golden glow reached from the floor up to the top of the archway, concealing the Keyhole behind a wall of stone. Then, in the blink of an eye, the ground shook one more, and bits of rubble slid down from the walls. The group didn't even have time to chat; as the quaking grew more and more intense, the Genie floated up in the air and whistled loudly. Then, the magic carpet swooped down from above, scooping up the group and dashing through the now collapsing cave.

They dodged falling boulders, lava flows, and a plethora of Heartless that leaped in their path. Above and all around them, the walls and ceiling rapidly fell apart, sending large chunks of stone on a plummet down below. Luckily, the Genie kept the chaos at bay, using his magical power to send stones flying at any Heartless that crossed their path. Though the journey was rough, it didn't take too long before the carpet rocketed straight out of the cave's mouth and shot towards the city of Agrabah.

Eventually, they returned to the palace, where they delivered the news to the sultan. Though they'd defeated Jafar, the fact remained that Jasmine had been taken far beyond Agrabah to a place even the magic carpet couldn't reach. That very fact made the sultan practically wilt, and he looked down at the ground with a frown on his face. The poor guy was probably worried sick by now. After all, it's not like he'd known about the outside world until they flat-out explained it to him.

And when they did, he sighed. "Oh, if only there was something I could do…"

"Yeah…" Donald frowned, and he looked up at the sky. "But we can't take you guys with us. That's _too _much meddling, and it'd throw everything off balance."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Aladdin's body grew tense. "I feel so… powerless right now. Like there's no way I can save her."

"Aw, Al, don't be so blue." The Genie leaned over his shoulder with a smile. "See, it suits me fine, but you? I'd stick with the lightly tanned look." He plopped a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Besides, you're not really helpless! Remember? I'm a Genie. Just say the word, and I'll find Jasmine for you."

"But, Genie, I can't." Aladdin shook his head. "What about your freedom?"

"Hey, I've lasted this long." Genie sighed. "Sure it's a whole eternity of servitude, but this isn't about me. We're pals, Al, and I'd be happy to give up my freedom for you crazy love birds."

"In that case…" Aladdin smiled, and he held up the lamp. "Genie, I wish for your freedom!"

Grinning, the Genie puffed out his chest and held out his arms. "All right! That's one princess rescue comin' right—what?" His jaw dropped, and his arms fell to his sides.

"Genie, you're free!"

A bright glow surrounded the lamp, reaching all the way around the Genie's body. It spiraled around his lower body, as his ghost-like trail transformed into a pair of legs. The golden cuffs on his wrists broke right open and fell to the floor. At first, the Genie simply stared at his hands, but before long, a broad grin lined his face, and he shouted with glee.

"Oh, Al! Old buddy, old pal." He wrapped his arms tightly around Aladdin. "I'm really free! No more following orders, no more cramped living space." Hopping back, he pulled a suitcase out of thin air. "Why, I'm hittin' the road! I'm going to see the worlds. I'll—"

"Genie…" Aladdin ran one hand against his forehead. "Good luck out there. I'm… gonna miss you."

"Miss me?" For a brief moment, the Genie scratched his chin. Then, he slid back over to Aladdin and beamed. "Well, you won't be missing me for long, pal! I might be free, but that doesn't mean I can't lend a hand."

"You mean…?"

"Hey, you gave me what I'd always dreamed of. The least I could do is return the favor." He looked over at Riku and the others. "And you guys aren't going to leave him hanging, right?"

Riku laughed. "Nah. We would've gone after her even if you _hadn't _asked."

"Yup!" Goofy grinned, and he rubbed the tip of his nose. "We're pals through 'n through!"

"Besides," said Donald, "Jafar said something about other princesses, too. I bet Jasmine's not the only one bein' kidnapped!"

"So just kick back for a bit." Riku crossed his arms. "I know you guys are probably worried sick, but we've got it covered."

"You all have my deepest gratitude." Smiling, the sultan stepped right up to Aladdin. "And you, my boy, needn't fear! You've shown some outstanding moral character. True, you're no prince, but as sultan, I'll see to it that you and Jasmine are wed immediately upon her return!"

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" The Genie sniffled, and he wiped his eyes with a tissue. "Well, now that that's squared away, there's just one more thing I've gotta do!" Scooping up the lamp, he marched right up to Riku. "Kid, if you ever need a hand, just give a rub on this old lamp, and I'll be there faster than you can say super-cali-fragil-istic-expiali-docious. Or maybe… Hakuna Matata! That's less of a mouthful."

Even if what the Genie said didn't make much sense, Riku couldn't blame him for his enthusiasm. Maybe it was just a part of who he was, and at least he'd be there to lend a hand. They'd really need all the help they could get, especially if other princesses got involved.

So, with a grin, Riku tucked the lamp away and turned to gaze at the starry sky. Another world down, and still so many to go. Countless mysteries remained, like Maleficent's true motives, the role of the seven princesses, and Kairi's fate. Now he had the added burden of rescuing Jasmine, and he still hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Sora. In many ways, it felt like he'd been loaded with extra baggage to cart around, and it's not like his journey had gotten any easier since it began.

It would probably get worse before it got better. Luckily, he was more than up for the challenge.

**x.x.x**

Sora sat down on a little, red bench, gazing forlornly over his shoulder. His experience in Agrabah left him with many lingering questions. If Jasmine had needed rescuing, why had she put up such a fight when Maleficent came to her aid? Hadn't she wanted to be saved from her cruel father? And why? Why had Riku fought with Jafar? Maleficent had told Sora just what happened. How Riku tricked Jafar into becoming a genie so he could get locked away in a lamp. It seemed so… cruel, especially for his best friend. But at the same time, Jafar hadn't been kind to the Genie, either. Why was that? Did... it have something to do with darkness? Or maybe Riku was...

He sighed, taking a quick look around the cabin. Everything looked so nice, from the red carpet below to the little desk where Captain Hook took care of writing and other business. Little lanterns provided light throughout the room, and for a pirate's ship, the room sure proved comfortable. And maybe he should have been happier about being there. As a kid, he'd always admired the swashbuckling lifestyle of pirate crews. Even now, he fiddled with an eye patch Smee had given him earlier that night. If it weren't for Kairi's condition, he'd probably be having the time of his life.

But Kairi… Sora winced, and he looked down at his friend, who rested right next to him on the bench. Her eyes remained fixed on the wooden floor. Even if he were to wave his hand in front of her face, it wouldn't change; she'd continue sleep silently, with only the rise and fall of her chest as proof that she was still living. And yet, just being next to her gave Sora a sharp pain in his chest. Almost like his heart was going to burst, but he couldn't leave her side.

"Kairi," he said, even though she wouldn't respond. "I wish I could help you. Maleficent said that if we rescue a few more of the princesses then we might be able to open the door! Then we can find your heart, and you'll be all better… right?"

As expected, she said nothing, though her fingers twitched for an instant. Seeing this, Sora slumped, and he shut his eyes. What was he gonna do until they found the next princesses? And what about Riku? There had to be some way to get him back on the right side. He was just being stubborn, that's all. Or maybe he'd been mislead and didn't realize what he'd been doing. That had to be it…

_But Sora, that's not—_

His eyes opened wide, and he hopped up from his seat. "Kairi?"

When he looked at her, nothing changed. She continued to doze silently and motionlessly. Maybe… maybe he was just hearing things. Shaking his head, Sora slid back onto the bench and looked over at the door…

Only, this time, he didn't just _hear_ Kairi, he saw her standing just a few feet away.

_…Please… you have to listen to Ri—_

"No! I'm seeing things, I've gotta be. Maybe… maybe something's wrong with me." He clutched tightly onto the front of his shirt, and his chest throbbed. That stabbing pain… it was back again at full force, but what did it _mean?_ And why did it only happen there, with Kairi? What could it mean? Was there… something wrong with his heart?

He looked from Kairi's motionless body to the door once more, but the second Kairi vanished without a trace. However, his chest still ached, and beads of sweat trickled down his cheeks. Breathing heavily, Sora gave Kairi's body one last look before he bolted towards the door.

"Maleficent!"

She had to know something. Anything. Something to help him make sense of all this! After all, she'd stayed by his side even when the others turned their backs.

That couldn't have all been a lie... right?

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**


	27. Severed Ties

**Chapter 27: Severed Ties**

After leaving Agrabah, everything started out fairly smooth. As usual, Donald and Goofy steered the Gummi Ship towards their next destination, a world called "Neverland". It was said to be a world where childhood dreams come true, full of pirates, mermaids, and all kinds of amazing turf to explore. After a rough battle against Jafar, Riku had been looking forward to something a little different and definitely less sandy. Besides, it would have given them another chance to seek information on the Princesses of Heart, Sora, and Maleficent herself.

Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as planned. No, it wasn't because of any unexpected crashes, attacks from Heartless ships, or even the asteroids that cluttered their path. No, the circumstances were a little… different. Somewhere along the way, Goofy had caught sight of another ship—and a big one, at that. Then, when Donald told him to stop staring and get out of the way, it was already too late.

An enormous pirate ship appeared from a distance, hurling cannon balls straight at their vessel. Though Donald managed to swerve out of their path with minimal damage, he had little time to maneuver away from the rapidly approaching boat. Riku's eyes widened as the ship's bow neared the very front of the cock pit and shook the entire Gummi Ship upon impact. The lights flickered on and off, and everything started to spin. Once again, the pirate ship charged, and Riku soon found himself latching onto the control panel while his two friends screamed and struggled.

One more crash was all it took for him to slip into an unconscious state.

When he opened his eyes, Riku felt a cool breeze sweeping across his skin. Hushed murmurs surrounded him, and somebody placed a hand on his shoulder. Groaning, he sluggishly sat up, rubbed his eyes and took a look around. Sure enough, he no longer sat in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, but along the deck of a pirate's vessel. Various barrels and crates lined the wooden deck, and he caught a glimpse of several towering masts, each with folded sails and a crow's nest. Cannons rested along the upper levels, pointing out into the open sea all around him.

The red paint and golden embellishments gave the vessel an almost regal look. Heck, if it weren't for the skull and crossbones imprinted on the blackened flags, he's almost think the ship was part of some royal navy instead of a scurvy boat manned by swashbuckling scallywags. Even then, being on a _pirate_ ship normally would've impressed him. The problem was, he didn't see Donald and Goofy anywhere, much less the Gummi Ship. No, the whole deck looked entirely empty… except for the person standing right next to him with a lopsided grin and a tacky eye patch.

"Ahoy, Riku!" Sora smiled and took a step back, leaning back against the railing.

Okay, first of all, why was Sora talking like a pirate? Secondly, why was he on this ship and wearing that stupid eye patch? Riku narrowed his eyes and slowly stood up, taking a step towards his friend.

"Sora, what's going on?"

"Well, uh…" Sora laughed shakily. "We saw you guys out in space, and I figured it'd be the perfect time to come save you!"

"Save me?" Riku crossed his arms. "Sora, look, I know you're trying to help, but when will you get the message through your thick skull? I don't _need_ to be rescued."

"Yeah, well..." Groaning, Sora took a step away from the railing and moved towards a nearby ladder. "That's why I had to get you away from them. They're messing with your head, Riku, and I can't let that happen."

"No, Sora." Riku shook his head, heaving a sigh. "I'd say it's the other way around."

"No way!" Sora jerked forward and scowled. "Riku, I trust my friends. They're the ones who found you and Kairi for me. They even let us stay here on this ship!"

For a split second, Riku's eyes widened, and then he grabbed Sora by the shoulders. "You mean Kairi's here?"

Sora nodded, and he placed one hand against the ladder's rungs. "C'mon. I'll take you to her… if you'll let me."

This'd be his first chance to see Kairi since the islands disappeared. A chance for Riku to finally come to grips with reality and see what _really_ happened. In Halloween Town, he'd heard that she lost her heart and had become some kind of lifeless puppet. But hearing something and seeing it firsthand were completely different. How could he possibly say no? Despite the circumstances, Sora was still his best friend, and though he worried about Donald and Goofy, he couldn't let this opportunity slip between his fingers. Especially if it meant getting a chance to talk to Sora again.

So, he took a deep breath and nodded. "All right. Lead the way, Sora."

They proceeded up the ladder and up to the higher levels of the ship deck. Along the way, they passed rows of cannons, crates, barrels, and lanterns that lit the way. Despite being such an enormous vessel, the ship housed no crew—at least, none that Riku could see. He did catch a glimpse of a man dressed in a red getup with a feathered hat up at the very top and a short and chubby man by his side, but he barely took any time to watch the duo. Right now, he needed to get to Kairi and figure out just what went wrong. Luckily, Sora kept moving until they reached a door furnished with a skull and crossbones. Was that where they kept her?

Sure enough, Sora pushed the door aside and motioned for Riku to follow. Together, they entered what appeared to be a cozy cabin complete with a writing desk, some red benches, and windows providing a view of the starry sky. Those small details hardly mattered, though. Once Riku made it into the center of the room, he immediately caught sight of a familiar head of red hair—Kairi. She sat slumped over on one of the benches, breathing slowly.

Riku didn't even wait for Sora to catch up before he bolted straight for her. "Kairi!"

He placed a hand on her shoulders and gave her a light shake, but she remained perfectly still. It really was like she'd fallen into a deep sleep. Just seeing her like that made Riku's heart sink into the pit of his stomach, and he winced at the sight. He didn't want to believe it, but… there it was. Proof before his very eyes that something had indeed gone wrong.

When he looked over his shoulder, Riku caught a glimpse of Sora slowly trudging towards the bench. For some reason, his hand clutched tightly onto his shirt, and it almost looked like he was in some kind of pain.

"See? That's…" He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "What I mean. And it doesn't matter what I say or do. She doesn't respond."

"But why?" Riku took a seat right next to her, and his face fell. "Why did this have to happen to her?"

Sora blinked, and he took a step back. Then, he placed a hand against his forehead and sat right next to Riku. "I… well, Maleficent said it's got something to do with the Heartless."

He didn't trust Maleficent, not one bit. After everything Riku had seen and experienced, there was no way he'd consider that hag an ally. But still, it was hard to deny that something had happened to Kairi's heart. After all, he'd seen her collapse and then disappear back on the islands. Sure no Heartless appeared _then_, but maybe they'd already gotten to her. It was hard to say. All he could really do was guess, and what good would it do?

Sighing, Riku turned his attention from Kairi's sleeping body back to Sora. "What else did she say?"

Sora bit his lip, and he fidgeted a bit. For a split second, Kairi's fingers twitched, but otherwise she remained still. Shutting his eyes, Sora gazed down at the floor with a frown on his face.

"Well, she told me that the only way to get Kairi's heart back is to open the door. If we can gather all the princesses, there might be some way to save her from the darkness." He looked over his shoulder, and then he let out a sharp moan. "It's… better than nothing, right?"

Maybe it was better than nothing. If this door held the key to saving Kairi, Riku couldn't really blame Sora for trying. If he were in that same position, he would've probably done the same thing. In theory, it wasn't so bad. The real problem was Maleficent's involvement and the kidnapping of the princesses. When Jafar mentioned their scheme back in Agrabah, it hardly sounded like a rescue mission for their friend's lost heart. No, there had to be more to it. Some ulterior motive that went beyond Kairi's current state.

"So you really believe she'll help you, Sora?"

Sora gulped, and he looked away for a second. His shoulders sagged, and when he spoke, it was almost in a dull whisper. "...'Course I do. Riku, I keep telling you that she's my friend. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Because, Sora." Riku slid away from the bench and stood right in front of him. "I heard that Maleficent's the one controlling the Heartless."

"That's a lie!" Right away, Sora sprung out of his seat and got right in Riku's face. "Maleficent's trying to save the worlds from the Heartless! All we've gotta do is open the door, and everything'll be just fine."

"What, so you'd trust that old hag over your best friend?" Leaning forward, Riku looked his friend straight in the eye. "When will you get a clue?"

"You know…" Sora's tone grew sharp, and he pulled out his sword. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kairi's body twitched again, and her head slowly turned to face the two boys. For a few short moments, they remained perfectly silent and kept their eyes focused on her. Then, she let out a quiet moan and slumped forward again. Whatever just happened didn't matter now. She was still out cold, still missing her heart, and Sora just wouldn't listen. And now he'd drawn his sword. Was he really going to fight over this? Riku rolled one of his hands into a fist and cringed. He didn't want to have to fight his best friend. Anything but that! There had to be some other way to get through to him.

"Sora, you really are clueless." Riku groaned, and he stepped aside. "And you're only fooling yourself." He shook his head. "You're not a hero… You're just some villain's lackey."

"No!" Sora swiped his sword through the air and jerked forward. He took another deep breath, and he clutched onto his chest again. "Please, Riku. Just listen to me. I… don't wanna fight you. I just want to be with you and Kairi again!"

"Then stop pretending and get a grip." Riku placed a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to back down, and as soon as I find Maleficent, I'm going to teach her a thing or two. Maybe then you'll understand."

Sora's grip on his sword tightened, and he averted his eyes. Though he remained mostly silent, his posture grew stiff, and he let out a groan. Then, his head whipped around, looking Riku straight in the eyes, and he pointed his blade at his chest.

"Sorry, Riku." He scowled. "But I think it's time you took a little nap."

A strange glow formed at the sword's tip, wrapping itself around Riku's entire body. Within seconds, he dropped down to his knees, clutching tightly onto his forehead. His eyelids grew heavy, and his surroundings seemed to melt together into some colorful mesh or reds, browns, and golds. He could barely focus on Sora, who stepped back and loomed over him, even as his head practically spun from dizziness. What was… happening to him?

Though Riku tried to stand up, he soon found himself face down on the floor. The magic was beginning to take its toll, and he could no longer keep his eyes open. Everything around him blacked out, and he let out a deep sigh. Then, he slipped into unconsciousness without another word.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	28. Faith, Trust, and Terrible Lies

**Chapter 28: Faith, Trust, and Terrible Lies**

He just didn't understand. Why would his new friends trick him? As Sora stepped out from the Captain's Cabin and out onto the ship deck, his mind continuously wandered back to his experiences throughout all the different worlds he'd visited. Maleficent, controlling the Heartless? Why would she? No matter where he went, the Heartless never outright attacked him except in Halloween Town. And it wasn't like Maleficent ever talked about using them—if anything, she just warned him about the dangers of getting too cozy with the darkness.

In Atlantica, Ursula was kind to him up until the moment Riku arrived. She promised that she'd help Ariel's dreams come true and bring peace to Atlantica, and yet… Ariel sure seemed to think otherwise. Riku, too. Before he could have gotten any answers, he'd been sent back to Hollow Bastion. The same exact thing happened with Oogie, too! And Jafar… he sent Sora back to Maleficent the moment she arrived in Agrabah. Sure, that had something to do with Jasmine, but maybe it was a little fishy.

That's why he needed to set the record straight, and Maleficent was right there waiting for him. When he caught sight of her peering out at sea, Sora took a deep breath and marched right up to her. She had to know what really went wrong. There just had to be a reason beyond being tricked. After everything he'd been through, from learning magic to being reunited with his friends, he just couldn't bear the thought of betrayal.

When Sora drew close enough, Maleficent slowly turned around and greeted him with a smile. "Why, hello. Shouldn't you be tending to your companion?"

"Well, I am, but…" Sora looked down at the ground. "Maleficent, there's something that's been bugging me. I thought maybe you'd know something about it."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, see… Riku keeps telling me that you and the others are trying to destroy the worlds and that you're the one who's controlling the Heartless. But… you wouldn't really do that, right?"

For a second, Sora could've sworn he saw Maleficent tighten her grip on her staff… but maybe he was seeing things. She stepped closer to him and cupped her hand around his cheek.

"Why, of course not," she said with a smile. "I would never dream of bringing harm to the worlds, nor would I choose to sink deep into the darkness."

"Then how come he keeps saying it?" Sora frowned, and he placed a hand against his chest. "I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, back in Halloween Town, Oogie wanted that heart all to himself, and he sent me back to you before I could find out why. And Jafar… he was pretty hard on the Genie. Plus, Riku keeps telling me I'm on the wrong side."

"I see…" Taking a step back, Maleficent turned her attention back to the sea. Then, after a moment of silence, she spoke up once more. "Jafar and Oogie Boogie were unfortunate victims of the darkness in their hearts. Oogie's desire for power and fame led him down a path to oblivion, and Jafar's obsession with vengeance consumed him in the end."

"But what about Riku and the Heartless?"

True, Sora hadn't encountered many Heartless in his travels, but Riku made it seem like they were a real problem. And, even though he trusted Maleficent's words, Riku was his best friend. Sora couldn't just ignore his words completely, right?

Maleficent placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him another one of her warm smiles. "The truth about the Heartless is most unpleasant, but I suppose you deserve to know the truth. After all, it does involve your friend…"

Sora's eyes widened. Did she just say it involved Riku somehow?

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple." She stepped back. "Riku is the wielder of the Keyblade, a weapon that brings disaster and ruin."

"Disaster and ruin? But I've only ever seen Riku use it to help people!"

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change its true nature. Heartless follow the Keybearer throughout the worlds, claiming countless lives in their pursuit of hearts."

Just like that, Sora's heart sank like a rock. The whole time, he'd never considered the Keyblade to be dangerous! Not that dangerous, anyway. Riku even told him that Donald and Goofy saw him and the Keyblade as hugely important, and so did Merlin. And Merlin seemed like a really nice guy, so the idea of Riku's weapon being a Heartless homing beacon made no sense unless… Unless they didn't know the truth. Or if what Maleficent said was true, then they might've known the whole time, and Donald and Goofy could've easily kept it a secret from Riku. It was hard to draw the line. Getting two totally contrasting stories practically made his head spin.

Sora still didn't know what to think, but Maleficent had never done him wrong before, even when all the others had. She'd been so patient with him, even going so far as to train him, which was something he couldn't say for the others on her side. Maybe... maybe she was right about their darkness. It could've gotten the best of them and sent them on a path to destruction. Then it wouldn't have been her fault so much as their own. It at least was easier to accept than total manipulation.

After taking a deep breath, he glanced back up at her. "Then, what're we gonna do with him?"

"For the time being, it is best if he remains captive. Do you understand?"

It was difficult to bear. Riku, his best friend, didn't deserve to be cooped up in the brig, but if it meant keeping the worlds safe, maybe it was for the best. At least for now. Maleficent didn't say it'd be forever, and she was probably already coming up with some kinda solution. In spite of his uncertainty, she'd always been so kind and helpful towards him. He'd… have to trust her. It was the right thing to do.

So he nodded and let out a sigh. If keeping Riku in the brig kept Neverland safe, he'd go with it for now, but something still felt a little odd about it...

**x.x.x**

_Gawrsh, ya think he'll be okay?_

_I sure hope so!_

_What's the problem? It's just a short fall from the ship deck._

Riku groaned, listening to the voices all around him. The last thing he remembered was being hit by some kind of weird spell that put him out like a light. Now, he lay against a solid wood floor, a bit sore and fairly lethargic. How long had he been out in the first place? And just where did Sora and Kairi go? As Riku pushed himself up and opened his eyes, he saw no sign of them, much less the fancy cabin he'd been in before. Instead, he sat in a plain room with nothing but walls, a ceiling, and a floor all around him. Oh, and Donald and Goofy were there too.

"See? He's fine."

Another boy joined the trio, floating above the ground with a smirk on his face. He wore a bright, green shirt, a matching pointed hat, and… tights. A little, golden sphere zipped around this boy, and when it stopped, Riku caught a glimpse of what _looked_ like a fairy of some kind. Just who were those two, anyway?

Well, Riku wouldn't have to worry about it for long. As soon as he got up, Donald and Goofy rushed to his sides and smiled.

"Gawrsh, Riku, we were startin' to worry about ya!" Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you were out for almost an hour!"

"An hour?" Riku's eyes widened, and he looked up at the ceiling. "Wait, just what happened here?" He glanced over at the boy and his pixie. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Who, me?" The boy grinned, and he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm your way out of here… unless you wanna fight with the door a little longer."

"No thanks." Donald shook his head. "Riku, this guy's name is Peter Pan, and he said he can help us out."

"Yup!" Goofy beamed. "All we've gotta do is help him save his pal! I heard that Hook feller kidnapped her."

Donald nodded. "And that means she might be one of the princesses!"

"Wendy, a princess?" Peter's face scrunched up, and his little pixie friend huffed. "Naaah. She's our mother. Mine and the Lost Boys'."

So, either the pirates kidnapped that kid's mom, or she wasn't _really _related to him. Whatever the case, this 'Hook' snatched her away, meaning she might have had something to do with the others, like Alice and Jasmine. Even if it ended up being a false lead, it was definitely worth investigating. And besides, waiting around in the brig just wasn't his style. Especially after what went on in the cabin.

"All right." Riku took a step towards Peter. "You help us, we'll help you. Not like there's anything to lose."

"Then that settles it!" Grinning, Peter held out his hand and spit on it.

Good thing Riku was wearing gloves. He raised a brow and stared for a second, but before long he took Peter's hand, shook it, and brushed his glove off against his pants. With that out of the way, the little pixie sighed, and she flew through a gap at the top of the door. After a few seconds, Riku heard a soft click. Must've been the lock. Either way, it didn't take long for the pixie to reappear, and when she did, Riku shoved the door wide open.

But, oh, he and the others were in for a surprise the moment they slipped into the next room. Curled swords struck at their sides, wielded by a swashbuckling squad of Heartless. Riku had barely any time to react, and the blows sent him flying into a red support beam. Luckily, a blazing inferno singed these scallywags, sending them stumbling into a corner. Their bright red bandanas still burned, and their patched up looking clothes turned ash grey from the flames. With them squared away in the corner, Peter swooped down, and—wait, he was flying? Riku's eyes widened, and he slid away from the beam. Sure enough, Peter floated in the air, taking stabs at the Heartless with a little dagger.

The room didn't provide much room to fight, and the group constantly found themselves dodging not only the Heartless, but each other—well, except for Peter. Still, between the four of them, the small Heartless mob quickly dissipated after being slashed, charred, and knocked around for a minute or two. With that out of the way, Peter floated closer to the ground, dusting off his shirt. For a kid wielding a tiny dagger, he sure made mincemeat out of their attackers. Plus, that flight…

Riku didn't ask about it right away. Instead, he and the others followed Peter into the next room, which, other than a few barrels held nothing particularly interesting. At least, save for the hole in the floorboards and the ladder inside. Peter motioned to this hole and slid down without a word. Naturally, Riku and his friends followed suit, leaving behind the mild temperatures up above in favor of a chilling environment full of ice, fog, and next to no light. Sure enough, more Heartless appeared here.

Just like the past group they'd encountered, these Heartless dressed like true buccaneers. They wore striped bandanas on their heads, puffy pants with patches at the knees, and skull-shaped shoulder pads. A set of large, purple wings kept them afloat, as they swooped down and delivered a swift kick to Peter's side. Unfortunately for them, he slid out of the way and fought back with a series of rapid stabs. To ease things up a little, Riku blasted the pesky pirates with electrifying bolts that made them twitch in mid air. Goofy flung his shield at their guts, and Donald flailed icy clusters from behind. It didn't take long for their path to clear, and they climbed up into the next room.

No Heartless appeared here; it really was just an empty hall with a burning fireplace at the far end. With no sudden attackers to slow them down, it seemed like the perfect time to ask. After all, Peter continued to float around with ease, while Riku and the others were stuck down below. To actually _fly_ would make fighting so much easier. He had to get to the bottom of this!

"So," he said, placing a hand on his hip, "how exactly are you flying?"

"Oh, it's easy!" Peter circled around Riku. "All you have to do is… Huh! You know, I never thought about it before."

"Gee, that's helpful." Riku rolled his eyes.

Bringing a hand to his chin, Peter stayed quiet for… all of five seconds, and then he snapped his fingers. "Hey, that's it! Just think of a wonderful thought."

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, and together they said, "Any happy little thought?"

"Yup!"

"Like time with Daisy?"

"Sunny skies?"

"Or finding Wendy. C'mon, you guys."

Peter laughed, and he circled around. "Yep, it's easier than pie!"

With a smug smirk, Donald leaped into the air and flapped his arms like crazy, while Goofy chuckled.

"Hey, he can fly! He can fly, he can—"

_THUD. _Donald landed face down on the floor, grumbling under his breath. At that, Riku shook his head.

"He can _fall_."

"Hey!"

"You know, I think I forgot something." Snickering, Peter scooped up his pixie and dangled her over the trio. Bits of golden dust sprinkled down over their heads, and with that out of the way, Peter let her free and crossed his arms. "There, that oughta do it. All it takes is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust!"

Magic dust? Really? Riku crossed his arms, and he shut his eyes. It wasn't any stranger than being turned into a merman, wandering around Wonderland, and facing Sorcerer Jafar. He'd just have to focus on something upbeat in order to get this to work. This wasn't exactly easy, given the present circumstances. Still, he tried focusing on better times, before the whole mess with Sora and Maleficent started. Memories of his time on the islands flooded his consciousness, which was pretty ironic, given how much he'd longed to leave his home. Still, his carefree days with his friends sure beat the strain he now felt…

He might've hovered off of the ground a little bit and maybe for a second or two, but when he opened his eyes, Riku found himself flat on the floor again. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't focus on the good without thinking of what had happened earlier. That image in his mind of Kairi's lifeless body and Sora turning his sword on him just wouldn't go away. So, rather than focus on optimism, Riku sighed and shook his head.

"I'll worry about flying later. We still need to save Wendy, anyway."

**x.x.x**

"Let her go? Have you gone mad?"

Sora frowned, gazing up at Hook from the cozy, red bench. After his encounter with Riku, Sora'd been spending most of his time exploring the ship and speaking with Maleficent with occasional visits with Kairi. He'd even spent some time with Wendy, who seemed far from pleased to be safe on Hook's ship. All she wanted was to go back to her home in London and find Peter Pan. The same guy who'd taken Hook's hand and fed it to a crocodile!

It didn't make a lot of sense, but if she was unhappy, how could Sora possibly keep her against her will? And after getting confirmation from Maleficent that there'd been a misunderstanding, there was no way he could just ignore Wendy's pleas.

So he stood up, giving Kairi a quick glance before he focused on Hook. "I talked to Wendy and Maleficent about it. Captain, I think there's been some kinda mistake!"

"A mistake? Why would there be a mistake?" Hook paused mid sentence and let out a sigh. "After all, we did rescue the _poor_ girl."

"I know that, but…" Placing a hand to his chest, Sora gazed down at the floor. "It just isn't right to keep her here when she's scared and lonely. Besides, she told me she's got family waiting for her back home!"

"Aye, but she's also allies with that scurvy brat." Narrowing his eyes, the captain shook his hook. "If we let her loose too soon, she might ruin everything we've got planned."

"Aw, Wendy's not like that." Sora shook his head. "I bet if you explained things to her, she'd understand! Maybe Peter Pan's a really good liar."

Or maybe there _was _more to it… It was hard to tell at this point, but for now he'd stick what he'd heard from Maleficent. Besides, Hook had a real reason to hate Peter Pan.

"A liar?" Hook chuckled, and a grin spread across his lips. "Of course. That reckless boy's led her to believe that she'll never have to grow up if she stays with him." His expression shifted into a scowl, and he held his hook up to his neck. "But he really wants to keep her as his slave… _forever._"

A slave? But she was just a kid, probably no older than he was! Sora gasped, and he reached for his sword.

"Then maybe I can show him a thing or two!" Or at least meet with the guy… Maybe that'd clear things up.

Chuckling, the captain rested his hook on the surface of the center table. "Much as I'd love an extra hand, it will be me who sets the record straight with that scoundrel. I owe him for what he did to me hand." His eyes narrowed, and he scraped his hook against the wooden surface.

It was kinda brutal. Revenge definitely wasn't within Sora's morals, but at the same time he could understand why. Getting his hand chopped off, fed to a crocodile, and all for fun? How could anyone who enjoyed that sorta thing be anything but nasty? Nodding, Sora looked back at Kairi's body and winced. That sharp pain came back at full force, and when he spoke, his voice came out a bit strained.

"So… what're we gonna do about Riku, Captain? Maleficent told me we oughta keep him in the brig, but I'm still kinda worried."

"As you rightly should be." Hook shook his head. "If he's bringing those blasted Heartless into the worlds, they could attack me ship at any time. We'd best be keeping him locked up until we hoist anchor."

Taking a deep breath, Sora trudged over to Kairi and scooped her up with both arms. "Just don't hurt him, okay? Once we open the door and Kairi wakes up, I'm sure he'll come around."

"That's _if_ she wakes up, lad." Hook sighed.

"She will!" Sora held her close, biting his lower lip. "I'll make sure of it."

"Well, I suppose you ought to keep your spirits up, or you'll end up dead in the water." Hook stepped away from the table and peered out the window. "As for your friend, I won't lay a finger _or_ a hook on the boy. You have me word."

"Thanks, Captain."

With everything squared away for the time being, he didn't have much of a reason to hang around the cabin. Though carrying Kairi did kind of hurt, Sora proceeded out onto the ship deck in hopes of finding Maleficent. If Riku's presence meant the Heartless could strike at any time, then maybe Kairi'd be better off back in the castle. Sure her heart was gone, but that didn't mean she was invincible!

Unfortunately, the moment he stepped outside, Sora felt the sharpened blade of a sword dragging into his side. He cringed and whirled around, coming face to face with a Heartless! And not just one, but at least four or five. Some floated in the air, others brandished their swords, and little Shadows circled around him. Wincing, he placed Kairi down on the ground and pulled out his weapon. He couldn't afford for anything to happen to her!

That's why he fought tooth and nail with the swashbuckling Heartless, parrying their blows and slashing relentlessly. He abused the poison and sleep magic Maleficent had taught him, and from time to time he'd blast them with a spell that made them move like slugs, completely and utterly slow. Beating them wasn't really an issue after all his training. The _real _problem was just how many Heartless appeared. It seemed like for every Heartless he took out, more came crawling out of the woodwork.

And after a few minutes of endless fighting, he was beginning to run out of steam. His muscles ached, and his breathing grew heavy. A mob of Pirate and Air Pirate Heartless circled around him, giving him little room to escape. Instead of darting around, he kept holding out his sword to block their attacks. Just where were they all coming from, anyway? Nobody else was around, so maybe… maybe it did have something to do with the Keyblade!

The squad of Heartless readied another set of attacks, and Sora braced himself, but when he opened his eyes, he found nothing but green flames burning all around him. The Heartless were gone, and in their place, he caught sight of Maleficent, who ushered him over with a wave of her hand. Did she just… save him? Swallowing hard, he scooped up Kairi and rushed over to her.

"Maleficent!"

"There, there, child." She placed her hand against his back and leaned over his shoulder. "It's quite all right. The Heartless are no more…"

So she really did save him from the Heartless. And if she did that, then there was no way she could've been controlling them. It… had to be Riku. He must've brought them on board with his Keyblade somehow.

The ship wasn't safe anymore. _Kairi_ wasn't safe anymore.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	29. The Path Revealed

**Chapter 29: The Path Revealed**

When Riku and the others reached the end of the hall, boy were they in for a surprise. Though at first it'd looked like they hit a dead end, up above they caught sight of another room through some small holes in the ceiling. In that room, they caught a glimpse of a young girl with curled, brown hair in a blue dress. At the sound of footsteps, she crouched down and peered down at them through the ceiling. She must've been pretty relieved, since a warm smile crossed her face.

"Oh, Peter! Thank goodness!" she said, clasping her hands together.

Peter floated up to the ceiling and pulled out his dagger. "Hang in there, Wendy! We'll be right there."

"But how are we gonna make it?" Riku glanced around the room, placing a hand on his hip. "It's not like there's a ladder or anything."

What sounded like the ringing of bells caught his ear, and he looked up to find Tinker Bell scowling at Wendy. Peter groaned, and he crossed his arms.

"C'mon, Tink! Don't be like that."

Rolling her eyes, Tink heaved a sigh and pointed over at the far end of the ceiling. Was there something up there? With nothing to lose, he and the others hurried over. Sure enough, there were two gaping holes up above, a perfect route to the upper floors if they improvised a little. It looked like there was some kind of shelf close by. If they could just get up there somehow…

"Gawrsh, I wonder how we'll get up there." Goofy scratched his head, and he took a quick look around. "Maybe we oughta grab some of those boxes and make a big stack!"

Up above, Riku heard something banging against solid wood. What was going on up there?

"Please hurry!"

"Wendy!" Peter scowled, and he floated up to the hole. "I'll go on ahead. If Wendy's in trouble, then I've gotta be there for her."

It really did sound like she was in danger. If they were going to get up there, they'd have to act fast. There was no time to shift crates around. Instead, Riku narrowed his eyes and leaped up onto the shelf. It took about two tries, but once he grabbed hold of the edge, pulling himself up wasn't too big of an issue. So, after getting his footing he crouched down and held out his hand.

"Forget the crates! Goofy, you hold Donald up for me. Then I'll help you up. Got it?"

"Hey, good thinkin'!"

With Goofy's height, it wasn't hard for him to lift Donald up, even if he did grumble a bit after being scooped up. Riku took his hand and lifted him up to the hole. Then, when Goofy was ready, he helped pull him up to the shelf. Together, they climbed up and into the next room, where they found nothing but a single door lining the wall. With nowhere else to go, they slipped through the door and entered one of the ship's cabins. There, they found a ladder that reached up to another level of the ship, plus a few treasure chests and a hammock. Still no sign of Wendy or Peter, however.

Using the ladder, the trio made it up into the next level of the ship. There, they stumbled upon the elaborate cabin where Riku met with Sora before. However, nobody was there. Not even a single Heartless. Had Sora already taken off with Kairi? Or maybe he was elsewhere. It was tempting to take a look around, but they still had to get to Wendy. Frowning, he began to mosey around the room for any leads.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Donald waltzed right up to him and tilted his head.

"It's just…" Riku sighed. "Before I met with you guys, Sora brought me up here, and he had Kairi with him."

"Ya mean your pals are here?" Goofy blinked, stopping in front of the center table.

"They were, anyway." He shook his head and stopped in a corner of the room. There, he caught sight of what looked like some kind of trap door. After tapping it with his Keyblade, the floor opened up. Sure enough, it led into yet another room! With the path revealed, he turned around and motioned to the others. Then, he slid down the hole.

Inside, they caught sight of Peter Pan fighting back several of the Pirate Heartless while Wendy cowered in the corner. So there really _was_ trouble.

The room's cramped quarters weren't ideal for Heartless fighting, but that didn't stop Riku and the others from lending a hand. They plowed straight through the small group of Heartless, sending them flying into the walls. Ice crystals wrapped all around their feet, stopping them dead in their tracks, and the force of Goofy's shield tore through their bodies and left nothing but floating hearts in their place. With the coast clear, they trudged up to Peter and Wendy.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Riku frowned.

Wendy nodded, and she slowly stood up. "Why, yes, thanks to you and Peter."

"Aw, it was nothin'." Peter cracked a lopsided grin. "Anyway, Wendy, let's get you outta here. A pirate's ship is no place for you!"

"Thank you, Peter. I've been so terribly worried." She stepped closer to him, and he scooped her up.

Though Tink buzzed all around him, Peter didn't seem to care. He just rolled his eyes and floated up towards the ceiling.

"Well, I'd better get moving! The last thing we need's for more of those pirates to show up."

"Hey, it's cool." Riku smiled, shaking his head. "We can take it from here."

"All right, men!" Nodding, Peter flew up above. "Good luck with those Heartless!"

With Peter and Wendy safe, they didn't have any more leads. Other than the random groups of Heartless that appeared, most of the ship looked pretty empty. And with no sign of the Keyhole anywhere, they were better off going back up to the top. If nothing else, they'd probably stumble upon whoever was running the joint.

"So, now what do we do?" Donald placed a hand to his beak. "There's no ladder down here!"

"But it looks like there's some kinda door!" Grinning, Goofy stepped right up to it. "How 'bout we go through here? Maybe it'll lead us back up there!"

"Worth a shot." Riku kept his Keyblade out just in case, however, and as they stepped through the door, he kept his eyes peeled for any sudden attackers. When no Heartless appeared, he heaved a sigh of relief and pushed open another door that lead them back into the cabin. Now all they had to do was climb up and pass through to the deck.

Their trip from the captain's cabin to the deck went relatively smoothly. On their way out the door, they found no sudden attackers or anything remotely suspicious. It was almost _too_ good to be true, and… sure enough, when they stepped outside, they came face to face with the unpleasant. A squad of Pirate Heartless circled around them, holding their swords out like they were ready to swipe. While Riku lifted his Keyblade and braced himself for a fight, the nearby pirate captain and his chubby little lackey caught his eye.

"I wouldn't be doing that, lad." Hook shook his head and smirked. "Not unless you wish to say goodbye to this poor, defenseless pixie." He reached behind his back and pulled out a little lantern with Tinker Bell inside.

"Why you!" Donald glared at the captain and pulled out his staff. "What's the big idea?"

"I'll put it this way, you scurvy brats." Hook circled around the Heartless with a smug grin. "I'm here to strike a bargain with ye. Give me the Keyblade, and I'll let Tinker Bell free. If you don't…" Chuckling, Hook stepped over to the edge of the ship, dangling the lantern above the water.

Riku grit his teeth. Blackmail was _so_not his strong point, but he couldn't just give up the Keyblade! There had to be some loophole. A way to outsmart the captain… Maybe, if he kept the captain busy, he could pull a fast one on them. And maybe if he distracted Hook long enough, he wouldn't see it coming. Starting with casual conversation might lighten the mood.

So, Riku shook his head and slowly turned towards the plank. "Before I do anything, there's one thing I'd like to know. Just where the heck is Sora now?"

"Far from here, I'm afraid." The captain waved his hook. "Why, Maleficent's taken him back to Hollow Bastion. Perhaps if you cooperate, you'll live to see it yourself."

"I don't know…" Riku took another step towards the plank. "The Keyblade can't be used by just anyone. Why should I hand it over to a geezer like you?"

"What did you call me?" Hook gnashed his teeth, and he jerked forward. "Why, you filthy, little codfish!"

"Uh, cap'n?" The chubby little first mate tapped him on the leg. "I hate to be a bother, but—"

Grinning, Riku pointed his Keyblade straight at Hook. "Takes one to know one, old man. I bet that hair of yours is just a wig to hide your _balding_ head."

"Riku, what're you doing?" Donald's brow furrowed, and he waved his staff.

"Oh, nothing." He looked over at Donald and winked. "Just telling it like is. And, man, you call yourself a pirate? I'm pretty sure _real _sea dogs don't wear frilly clothing."

"Lad, you are trying my patience!" Hook's whole body shook, and he placed the lantern aside. "Keep this up, and it'll be the plank for you and your comrades."

While he kept Hook busy with his words, Riku motioned over to the lantern. At first, Donald and Goofy did nothing but exchange puzzled glances. The Heartless still surrounded them, after all. But, when Riku threw out another insult, the two of them clobbered two of the Heartless and slipped on through, rushing right behind Hook and his little lackey.

"I bet you can't even swing a sword!" Riku took another step towards the plank.

"Why, you little...! I'll have you know that I'm the finest swordsman in—"

"_Cap'n!"_

It was too late for Hook. While Riku kept him distracted, Donald and Goofy had plenty of time to swipe up the lantern and let Tink free. And that's exactly what they did. So, when Hook turned to face his lackey, he let out a vicious scream. Tinker Bell zipped right up to him and kicked him in the nose, and then she proceeded to sprinkle some pixie dust all over Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Now, Riku! Just think of something that'll keep your spirits high."

A flash of green zoomed through the air, circling around the ship. Was Peter back already? Well, if he could fly… Riku shut his eyes, taking another step back. All he'd have to do was focus on the positive. It still wasn't easy for him, but what good would sulking do? Despite the uncertain circumstances all around him, he'd had a good adventure. He'd seen worlds ranging from Halloween made real to the bottom of the ocean, and he'd gotten stronger along the way.

When he opened his eyes, Riku took another step back and leaped down from the plank. Instead of splashing in the cold and chilly water, he soon found himself floating above the surrounding sea. Golden sparkles surrounded him, and suddenly he felt lighter than air. He was really flying, and all he had to do was believe…

Soaring high above the ship deck, he caught sight of the madness below. While Donald and Goofy battled with Heartless, Captain Hook and Peter clashed, sword against dagger. With his new-found flight, helping out would be a breeze. All he had to do was rush in and catch them by surprise. In fact, he was about to do just that when he caught a glimpse of a set of eyes poking out of the water and heard the distinct sound of a clock ticking. A long, toothy snout emerged, and the crocodile's eyes bobbed up and down with the clock's ticking.

Down below, Hook stopped dead in his tracks and let out a yelp. When Riku swooped in for a closer look, he overheard the captain yelling and screaming about how the croc wanted to eat him alive. His frantic panicking was the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard, so Riku grinned and dove down, slamming his Keyblade into Hook's back side.

"Way to go, Riku!" Goofy hopped up and down with an enormous smile on his face. "Ya flew, ya really flew!"

"And if he can fly…" Donald smirked, and he hopped into the air. "Maybe we can, too!"

Before long, the two of them hovered up above the ground, twinkling from the dust. Together, Donald and Goofy zipped up to Riku's side, and the three of them dove down towards Hook. Gnashing his teeth, the captain tried to take a stab at Peter, but he looped around and poked at Hook's rear with his dagger. Then, he sliced off the top of his hat, snatched up the feather, and flew up towards one of the sails. Once there, he cut the feather into little pieces and crowed like a rooster.

"Why, you cowardly _sparrow!_" Hook practically roared with each word, as he climbed up the mast.

Along the way, Donald circled around him and launched flames right at his rear. This sent the captain down to the deck, leaping and screaming in agony. Chuckling, Goofy swerved around one of the masts and charged into Hook's side with his shield. Riku followed that up by ramming into Hook's back. It nearly sent him over the edge of the ship, where the crocodile smacked its lips and twirled a claw in the water.

Unfortunately for the hungry croc, Hook managed to regain his footing, and he snarled at the others. "Cowards, the lot of ya! Why, I bet you're all afraid to fight me man to man."

"Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives!" Peter narrowed his eyes, and he held out his dagger. "I'll fight you man to man." He paused. "With one hand behind my back!"

"Gawrsh, Peter, are ya sure that's a good—"

"I give my word! We'll fight one-on-one, no flying."

"Then let's have at it!" A twisted grin spread across Hook's face as he made his way up the mast once more. Riku watched him with a faint frown, half tempted to step in. However, Peter seemed pretty confident that he could handle a one-on-one fight, even with his dinky dagger.

The fight began when Hook reached the sail and stormed right up to Peter. When the two boys came close, Hook grabbed onto Peter's arm and threw him over the edge—but he latched on with his free hand. Seeing this, Hook sneered and stomped on Peter's fingers. Though at first it looked like he was going to fall, Peter managed to pull himself back up, right as Hook started swinging his sword like mad. Parrying each blow, Peter walked back and latched onto a piece of rope in an attempt to swing around, but Hook cut the rope in half. Luckily, Peter landed on the top of the sail, even if he stumbled a bit.

But that stumbling was all Hook needed to swipe Pan's dagger. And without a weapon, Peter could do little when Hook trudged forward his sword held right in front of him. With no way to block, Peter crawled backwards, and Hook laughed.

"Insolent youth!" He held his sword right over Peter's chest. "Prepare to die."

Riku groaned, and he held up his Keyblade. "Peter, forget it! Just fly already."

"No!" Peter shook his head. "I gave my word."

Then the strangest thing happened. All of the sudden, Peter got to his feet, reached for one of the ship's banners, and pulled it right over Captain Hook. He swiped the captain's sword and tied a little knot around him. Then, he held out the sword so Hook wouldn't squirm.

"You're mine, Hook!"

Well, that was a surprise turn of events, but it was good thinking on Peter's part. Grinning, Riku and the others gave Peter a standing ovation, while Hook poked his head out from beneath the banner and managed a wimpy looking smile.

"You wouldn't do old Hook in, would you, lad?" He brought his hand and hook together and gave Peter a pitiful look. "I'll go away forever. I'll do anything you say!"

"Well…" Peter brought a hand to his chin, and then he grinned. "All right. If you… say you're a codfish!" He held out his sword, and Hook gulped.

"I'm… a codfish."

"What was that?" Riku leaned forward and smirked. "Sorry, Captain. Couldn't hear you!"

Donald snickered. "Yeah, you've gotta say it louder, so we can all hear it."

Hook's brow furrowed, and he swallowed heard. Then, after taking a breath, he practically shouted the words, _"I'm a codfish!"_

Hearing those words loud and clear was just too much. Riku couldn't even hold back his laughter for a second, and he wasn't the only one. Both Donald and Goofy laughed out loud, and even the captain's little lackey covered his mouth to fight back a few chuckles. All the while, Peter took a bow, flung Hook's sword aside, and looked Hook straight in the eye.

"All right, Hook! You're free to go… and never return." He hopped over to the edge and crowed like a rooster. Unfortunately, his smug little moment left him oblivious to Hook as he slinked up from behind, ready to take a jab at Peter with his hook hand.

"Peter, look out!" Goofy gasped, and he pointed up above.

It was all the warning he needed. As soon as Hook came close enough, Peter hopped back, sending the captain straight down into the chilly waters below… and the crocodile, too. Oh, and once he made it down, Hook let out a blood curdling scream. When Riku looked over the edge, he saw the captain scrambling around, while the crocodile followed in hot pursuit, smacking its jaws all the way. The captain's lackey scurried over to one of the life boats and rowed like crazy, following the mad chase in the sea below.

"Hold on, cap'n!"

Soon, even the little life boat vanished from sight, and Hook's screams faded. With those two out of the way, the pirate ship was practically abandoned, and as Riku looked around, he saw no more Heartless appear. Heaving a sigh, he turned around to face Peter, Tink, and his friends. On the way, he caught sight of a few scraps of paper lying on the ground. When he scooped them up, he caught sight of the words "Ansem Report". So even Hook had a few of them on hand… or hook.

Tucking them away, he shifted focus to Peter. "So, what now?"

Before Peter could speak, Tink flew right in front of him, muttering… something or other. It was hard to understand the ringing of bells, but Peter seemed to catch on. After Tink finished speaking, he nodded and turned his attention back to Riku.

"Tink says there's something weird by the clock tower. You guys wanna take a look?"

Something strange, huh? Maybe it was the Keyhole… After all, it definitely wasn't anywhere on the ship. And no matter what was really out there, it was still worth taking a quick look. With a smirk on his face, Riku nodded, and he dismissed the Keyblade.

"Just lead the way, and we'll follow."

Sure enough, the journey to the clock tower required a bit of flying from Peter and the trio. Luckily, they managed to soar through the air with ease thanks to the power of Tinker Bell's dust and pure optimism, something they'd been lacking for a while. Together, they flew through the air, passing clusters of islands, teepees, and a skull-shaped rock on their journey away from Neverland and back to London. Soon, the wild environment gave way to a cityscape lined with countless buildings and lights. And, in the distance, a massive clock tower loomed. Its size made the Gizmo Shop look like a flea at best.

Once they drew close enough, Tink floated over to the side of the clock and pointed to a strange hole between two of the numbers. By the looks of it, it was a… Keyhole! There was no doubting it, given the familiar shape. Riku didn't even think twice before he summoned his weapon and readied himself. A bright flash of light filled the gap within seconds, making it appear as though no Keyhole ever existed in the first place. And with that out of the way, he and the others followed Peter onto a nearby ledge, where Wendy waited for them.

For a few minutes, the group peered out into the distance, taking in the fantastic view of the city below. The bright lights, the twinkling stars… It all looked so perfect from afar. And to be standing on such an enormous tower… Riku laughed. It really was something else. If only Sora and Kairi could be there with him. They would've been amazed. He'd seen them both just a few hours ago, and already he missed them like crazy. But deep down, Riku knew he couldn't just take the two of them back with him, not now. With Kairi asleep and Sora with Maleficent, there was just no chance.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know, before I came here, I never would've thought I'd _fly. _And even here, it wasn't easy."

Peter blinked, and he hovered over to Riku. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" He laughed dryly. "Sometimes it's easy to let your worries get the best of you. Even now, I can't stop thinking about what happened to Kairi, not to mention Sora."

Frowning, Goofy placed a hand to his chin. "Well, sometimes it's easy to let your worries get the best of ya! It just shows ya care about your pals."

"Goofy's right!" Donald gazed up at Riku with a frown. "I know I still worry about King Mickey sometimes."

"But instead of lettin' those worries get to ya, you oughta look on the bright side." Chuckling, Goofy waltzed on over to Riku and gave him a great big smile. "If ya believe in your friends, it'll make even the bad times feel a little better."

"Yep, that's what I do, anyway." Peter grinned. "Just believe, and you can do just about anything. It must've helped a little, since you managed to fly!"

Yes, for a few short moments, Riku did manage to get the best of his worries. He'd focused on the positive memories instead of letting fears and doubts slow him down. And… believing in his friends? Maybe it sounded a little silly and sentimental, but it was the right idea. For as dense as Sora'd been, he was still Riku's best friend. To lose all hope would be doing a huge disservice to him and Kairi, too. There had to be a way to turn things around. Somehow, he'd find a way. If that meant going straight to Maleficent's stronghold, then he'd take that risk. It was all just a matter of facing his fears. That was his biggest problem, one that even believing wouldn't fix on its own.

Riku took a deep breath, and he placed a fist over his chest. "You guys are right. It won't be easy, but I guess I'll just have to keep pushing forward. My journey's far from over, and I can't give up now."

"You mean you're taking off?" Frowning, Peter took a quick look at Tink, who pointed at Riku and chimed like a bell.

"Yeah, we can't stay here." Riku shook his head. "Not when Maleficent and the Heartless are still out there somewhere."

"Hmm…" Peter gave Tink another glance, and then he smiled. "Well, tell ya what! If you ever need a hand, just give her a call, and Tink'll be right there. She said it's the least she could do after you guys saved her."

"Just a call, huh?" Riku looked over his shoulder as Tink zipped right up to him and nodded. So she was serious about it… Well, he couldn't fault her for that. "It's a deal, Tink."

An extra hand never hurt. And besides, they already had the Genie on their side. If they could keep tabs on him, letting Tink follow along definitely wouldn't hurt. After all, who knew what they'd encounter on the way to Hollow Bastion? Going up against the one in control of the Heartless would probably be their toughest challenge yet. Maybe even harder than their fight with Sorcerer Jafar…

They had little time to lose. As fun as it'd been spending time with Peter and Tink, the others probably knew it couldn't last. Not with so much left to do.

"Well, I guess we'd better get movin'." Donald gazed up at the sky. "We've gotta prepare for the worst if we're goin' after Maleficent."

"Hey, I understand," said Peter. "But if you guys ever wanna come back here, you're always welcome in Neverland!"

Wendy smiled. "And do be careful!"

Riku nodded, and he managed to smile. "Don't worry. We will."

For Sora and Kairi, they'd have to stay strong. The real struggle had only just begun.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**END NOTE: **Just to give you guys an idea of where I'm at, I'm currently working on chapter 32. My goal is to get up to chapter 31 uploaded this week. I just have to wait for my beta to get through the chapters. Hollow Bastion is definitely being worked on, though, and I hope to have it finished later this week. HB will reveal some interesting developments for Sora in particular, so that's something to look forward to.


	30. Broken Bonds and Preparation

**Chapter 30: Broken Bonds and Preparation**

Sora had returned to the castle chapel after his adventures in Neverland. With Kairi secure and the princesses gathered, all they could really do was wait and make preparations. Maleficent had warned him that Riku was on his way, and if Riku came, that meant the Keyblade would too. It was strange to think that he feared his friend's arrival when he'd been so excited to see him again and again for the longest time. How could things have changed so much in so little time?  
><strong><br>**If Riku brought the Heartless with him wherever he went, could he really be trusted now? Maleficent had assured Sora that he'd be safe from harm, but something still felt fishy about the whole situation. And now that they'd saved a number of princesses, they could finally try and open the door. What if Riku's Keyblade screwed everything up? Could they really risk it? The Heartless brought disaster wherever they roamed. And disaster was one thing they couldn't afford.

Taking a deep breath, Sora pulled out his sword and swept it through the air. He went through the motions of his training, bit by bit. A combination of magic and speedy attacks gave him an edge. He wasn't strong like Riku, but if they had to fight, he'd be ready for the worst. True, the thought of facing him stung and filled his heart with dread, but the idea of losing Kairi forever hurt even more. If they were really going to create a miracle, not even friendship could interfere.

"You have truly improved," said Maleficent from afar. She stood at the far end of the chamber, below the heart-shaped emblem. "I have full confidence that you will be able to keep the Heartless at bay, should they arrive."

Sora leaped back and fired a blast of green flames at one of the walls. When the fire subsided and left only smoke, he turned to face his friend.

"I just don't know what to do, Maleficent." He frowned, looking down at his weapon. "Am I really gonna have to fight Riku?"

She nodded and placed one hand to her chest. "It is quite unfortunate, but we cannot allow the Keybearer to interfere. His weapon brings darkness, and he's gone astray. It is too late to save him now."

"But…" Sora bit his lip, and he looked away. "I know we can't let him mess things up, but do I really have to hurt him?"

"You are such a kind boy." Maleficent smiled, stepping down into the center of the room. "There is a brilliant light deep inside you, and I do understand how much it must hurt to turn your blade on such a dear friend." She placed a hand right below his chin, lifting it up just enough to make eye contact. "If you do not wish to harm him, then I cannot make you. However, it is of utmost importance that he stays away from the castle and the princesses. Do you understand?"

Keeping Riku away sure sounded better than having to really hurt him. Enough fighting to wear him down would probably do the trick. It… he could just pretend it was another one of their sparring matches, like old times. Only, this time, he'd finally settle the score.

So, despite his reservations, Sora nodded and clutched tightly onto his sword. "I'll keep him out, no matter what."

It hurt, having to choose between friends, but this was for the greater good. It just had to be.

**x.x.x**

The time had come to prepare for the worst. After returning to Traverse Town, Riku, Donald, and Goofy immediately consulted with Leon and the others. After all, they had no idea where to search for the far off world of Hollow Bastion, much less what they were getting themselves into. However, what they did know was that Maleficent was behind everything they'd experienced so far. It was she who rallied together villains such as Ursula, Jafar, and Oogie Boogie. She was the one who took Sora's dreams of heroism and twisted them around, and she commanded the numerous armies of Heartless throughout the worlds.

By now, they'd collected a few pieces of Ansem's report, and each one revealed information on the Heartless and the darkness itself. When the trio met up with Leon's gang in the Third District, they revealed their findings to the group. Even if they'd only picked up about four of the reports, their efforts weren't for naught. Somehow, Aerith had managed to scrounge up several more of the missing pages. While there were probably more missing pages out there somewhere, the nine they had collected still provided deep insight on the Heartless themselves.

And so Riku, along with the others, gathered in the room and read through the many pages.

"It is my duty to expose what the darkness really is." Riku paused, and he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, so he performed experiments on people? Apparently he tried extracting the darkness from people's hearts, and then… their hearts collapsed."

"And that's not all," said Leon. "It says here that he created a machine to mass produce Heartless."

"What?" Donald's eyes widened, and he hopped up to get a better look at the page. "You mean he could make them any time?"

"I just don't understand." Aerith frowned, as she peered over Leon's shoulder. "Ansem the Wise was such a kind ruler. What would drive him to create the Heartless?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." With a groan, Riku put down one of the reports and scooped up another. "If there's a machine that can create Heartless, I bet anyone could use it. Even somebody like Maleficent."

Yuffie gasped. "Hey, you're right! And I bet that's how she—"

"It has to be." Leon's brow furrowed, and he slapped his palm against his forehead. "And that means you can't take her lightly."

"Gawrsh, Leon." Goofy scratched his head. "We're gonna have to be extra careful, aren't we? 'specially if we're goin' to that Holler… er…"

"Hollow Bastion?" Leon sighed. "You'll have to do more than that. You'll be walking right into Maleficent's stronghold, and she probably knows you're coming."

"And she's still got Sora on her side." Riku's face fell, and he gazed at the floor. "He's just so stubborn. There's no way he'd believe one of his 'friends' would betray him."

"It's probably a part of her plan, Riku. Just think about it for a minute." Leon stepped away from the wall and peered out the window. "You're the Keybearer, and Sora's your best friend. Now, what would happen if you had to face him? Could you handle it?"

_Could_ he? It was something Riku'd been considering since he left Neverland. In the past, he'd faced Sora in combat, but it was always just for fun. Sparring matches held no high stakes like the fate of Kairi and the worlds. Back then, villainy had nothing to do with it, but things had changed since then. They'd both gotten a lot stronger, and each of them was equally dedicated to their causes. Sora really thought he was being a hero by 'rescuing' princesses and helping Maleficent. Riku knew the truth, and he'd been fighting to protect the worlds ever since Pleasure Island went down.

There was no delaying the inevitable. If Sora wouldn't come to his senses, then they _would_ have to fight. Sora was probably Maleficent's trump card all along, and she probably expected Riku to back down. It was smart thinking on her part, and he couldn't deny his fears. What if one of them got badly injured, or worse? Or… what if it ruined their friendship forever? Would things ever be the same between them? And suppose they did fight. Would that really be enough to make Sora come to his senses?

He wanted to believe the way that Donald and Goofy believed in their King. Deep down, he wished that he could have faith in Sora the way that he used to believe in him. But wishful thinking wouldn't change the situation. It wouldn't magically wash away all their problems. It was difficult. On one hand, sulking would only slow him down, and it wouldn't be fair to Sora to give up hope. But on the other hand, was optimism even reasonable at a time like this?

Conflicting feelings filled his heart, and he let out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Riku, look." Leon shook his head. "I know this is hard, but you're going to have to make a choice. If Sora's the only thing standing between you and Maleficent, then you can't let your feelings get the best of you."

"I _know _that, okay?" Riku scowled. "But it's easier said than done. I just… need time to think things through."

Aerith kept her eyes on Riku for a moment or two. Then, without warning, she approached him with a smile.

"Riku, it's all right," she said. "Take all the time you need. Your feelings are important, and you shouldn't feel forced to fight."

"Besides," said Goofy, "we're with ya all the way! No matter what happens out there, we'll be there to cheer ya on."

At least they understood how tough it was. It was easy to say he could fight for the greater good, but that'd just be lip service. Riku was still human, and he had fears just like anybody else. And Sora, who he'd known since he was a kid, meant the world to him. Seeing him so lost out there stung. Hearing him go on about his blind loyalty to Maleficent made his blood boil. The inevitable waited just around the corner. He and Sora would come face to face, and then…

He tried to summon his Keyblade, but, for some reason, it took longer than usual and a great degree of focus. Then, when it finally appeared, he looked down at it with a small frown on his face. The Keyblade was the only way to protect the worlds from the darkness that preyed upon their hearts, and he was its chosen wielder. It put a lot of pressure on him, and throughout his travels, he hadn't located the man who passed the blade onto him all those years ago. Nobody there could truly understand, then, how it felt to carry the burdens of so many worlds on his shoulders.

But he did have friends. Friends who would stand by him and would try to understand. It did help, at least a little. Even if things went horribly wrong, he'd still have somebody to fall back on and give sappy encouragements to him. A light within the darkness, in a sense. Donald and Goofy were ridiculous and, at times, just plain silly, but they knew how to keep things lighthearted and maybe a little fun.

Riku couldn't dismiss his fears, and he still couldn't accept the idea of fighting Sora, but he wasn't about to run. If his fears got the best of him, then he could at least say he tried. And trying sure beat giving up before he reached his destination. If Sora were in his shoes right now, he'd probably do the same. And Kairi… he had to keep going, for her sake. He wanted to see her smile and laugh again, and he missed those carefree days when she'd always keep him and Sora on their toes.

And so Riku laughed, albeit dryly, and he propped his weapon against his shoulder. "I guess… I'll just see what happens when we get there. I know that once we do, there's no turning back."

Donald nodded, and he cracked a small smile. "But we'll be together! And, you know, all for one and one for all."

"We'll just have to find a way to make the bad times a little better!" Goofy chuckled.

"That's right!" Donald's brow furrowed, and he frowned. "No frowning, no sad face."

"Yup! Our ship runs on happy faces."

"Man, you guys are such saps." Riku shook his head. "But… thanks."

"They have the right idea," said Leon. "You have to face your fears before they get out of hand."

"Oh, lighten up, Leon." Yuffie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they'll be great out there! I mean, they made it this far."

"Yeah, we've fought some pretty tough enemies before. Evil sea witches, sorcerers…" Riku smirked. "A sack full of bugs."

"Not to mention all the Heartless!" Goofy grinned, and he pulled out his shield. "Why, I'd say we've gotten stronger after everything we've been through together."

"Everything you've faced until now has been setting you up for this." Leon narrowed his eyes. "Remember, Maleficent was behind it all. You'll have your work cut out for you."

"What else is new?" Leaning forward, Riku placed his free hand on his hip. "Trust me, that's all pretty routine for us now."

"And we're not giving up!" Donald pulled out his staff.

For once, Leon let out a quiet chuckle. "You're either brave or just plain reckless. Still, at least you understand what you're getting into."

"Of course we know." Riku lowered his weapon and sighed. "I'm not about to act invincible here. That's why, when Cid finishes fixing our ship, we'll need to be ready for the worst."

"It should be any minute now." Leon crossed his arms. "Are you guys prepared?"

"You betcha!" Reaching into his pockets, Donald pulled out a number of potions, elixirs, ethers, and other miscellaneous items.

Riku nodded, and he held out the Genie's lamp. "We've got plenty of tricks up our sleeves."

"Then… good luck out there." Somehow, Leon actually managed to smile, even if it was a bit faint. It was a little surprising to see, but at least he was trying to be encouraging.

The next few minutes were spent quietly skimming through the Ansem Reports one last time and double checking their inventories. As time ticked on, the inevitable loomed ever closer. A showdown with Maleficent waited right around the corner. Who knew what they'd be up against, really? Powerful Heartless? An assortment of traps? The only thing Riku knew for sure was that Sora'd be there waiting for them, and that alone was a challenge in and of itself.

Before long, the door creaked, and Cid stepped inside, ushering the trio back to their ship. On the way, he warned them of the dangerous path ahead. Hollow Bastion lay shrouded in darkness, and a trip to the castle would take more than good maneuverability. Heartless ships would strike without mercy. Obstacles would stand in their way like never before. Just getting there would be risky, and the world itself? Probably just as dangerous, if not more.

Yes, their journey would not be an easy one. It'd be like walking right into an ambush, and they all knew it. Yet, as they climbed into the Gummi Ship and prepared for takeoff, neither Donald nor Goofy fussed or fretted about the challenges ahead. While the ship soared up above the peaceful town, the two kept smiles on their faces. They really thought it was going to turn out okay, didn't they? If there was any doubt, they sure did a good job of hiding it.

Riku still didn't know what to expect or how to feel, but one thing remained crystal clear. In spite of the challenges, he'd have to keep going, somehow. Some way. If only he could get over his fears...

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **I thought I might also elaborate on what Maleficent told Sora in Neverland, in case it was confusing. See, initially, she had placed the blame on Donald and Goofy and remained open to the idea of Riku accompanying Sora. Why? Because getting the Keybearer on her side would be an invaluable resource. Unfortunately, with Riku's attitude after Pleasure Island and Sora's growing suspicions, that became difficult. The solution? Turn Sora against his friend using a half-truth and manipulate the Heartless to make things extra convincing. Like I said, though, Sora's trust in her will be addressed very soon.


	31. Facing Fear

**Chapter 31: Facing Fear**

Raging waters surrounded the trio from all sides. An array of floating, stone platforms led the way higher and higher into the air. From a distance, they caught sight of a gargantuan castle with twisted spires, smoking pipes, and numerous mechanisms of all sorts. After a rough flight through space, they'd finally arrived in Hollow Bastion, and boy was the name fitting. Even from afar, the world reeked of darkness and destruction. With no sign of life in sight, they could only proceed upward along the floating stones that lined their path.

And as they made their ascent, Heartless appeared all around them. Shadows leaped down from the higher levels and struck with their claws. A trio of brown, dragon-like Heartless swooped at the trio from all sides and kicked their massive, clawed feet. Heartless resembling Wizards twirled their scepters and hurled a barrage of fireballs, ice crystals, and surging bolts of electricity at Riku and his friends. And in such a cramped space with only platforms and bubbles separating them from the waters below, fighting was hardly a cakewalk.

As Riku climbed onto a nearby ledge, he nailed a swooping Wyvern in the chest. Then, when one of the Wizards prepared a fiery blast, Donald leaped up and clobbered it from behind. He only managed one hit, however, before the Wizard warped behind Goofy and sent shivers down his spine with a nasty blizzard spell. Luckily, he blocked its next spell with his shield and slammed it right into the Wizard's face. After a few hits, it finally faded.

The Shadows were easy enough to take down, so Riku and his friends made quick work of them. A few slashes reduced them to a black haze, leaving two of the Wyverns and a handful of Wizards in their path. On their way towards the castle, they hopped to the side in order to dodge the aerial blows of the Wyverns and used their weapons to deflect the Wizards' spells. Thunder magic nailed the Wyverns even when they soared high into the sky, while hard hits took out the Wizards after some trial and error. The fighting definitely slowed them down, but they weren't about to give up when they'd only just arrived.

Maleficent was definitely pulling all the stops, though. They hadn't even come close to the castle before Heartless started popping up left and right. And these Heartless were no small fry, either. Sure the Shadows were weak, but the rest? Fierce and devastating, to say the least. On the positive side, though, the Heartless at least gave Riku a rough idea of what to expect once they made it _into_ the castle. A handful of these guys might not've been an impossible fight, but he knew there'd be more to come as they progressed further along.

Eventually, the trio made it to a larger platform, complete with a stone arch, a small pond, and scattered pillars. When they finally climbed aboard, though, they came face-to-face with yet another surprise. Standing on the far edge of the platform was Sora, and though he gazed down at the solid ground silently, it was easy to tell that something was amiss. He held his sword tightly in hand and stood stiffly. Unlike before, he didn't even bother to greet Riku with a friendly hello. Instead, he groaned and slowly looked his friend in the eye.

"I knew you'd be coming," he said. "But this is far as you can go. If you don't turn back now, I'll have to…" His arms shook. "I'll have to fight you."

Riku's eyes widened, and he took a step back. This was it. After anxiously waiting in the Gummi Ship and expecting the unfortunate possibilities, he'd have no choice but to face his best friend. He'd thought it over again and again, just trying to come to terms with this very fact. And now that they were together again with no choice but to cross blades, any confidence he might've had was already beginning to slip away. Still, he stood his ground, jerking forward as he summoned the Keyblade. He couldn't… he couldn't run away, right?

Donald and Goofy stood by his sides, with their weapons at the ready. The two looked at one another with frowns on their faces, and Goofy stepped forward.

"Gawrsh, Sora, why do we have to fight?" He tilted his head. "Why, I bet if we talk this through, we can—"

"_No._" Sora narrowed his eyes, and he bent his knees. "The Heartless are here. I can't let you go any further." He took his sword in both hands and held firmly onto the hilt. "I'm sorry, Riku, but I've gotta keep Kairi safe."

Keeping Kairi safe… Who was he kidding? The only thing Sora was doing was denying the obvious. What had Maleficent done to him since Neverland? What had she said? Riku quickly found a rage building up inside him, and his weapon shook in his grip. There was no choice now. If Sora wouldn't see the truth, then… then he'd have to try and knock some sense into him. With no other choice, he lifted his weapon and charged. Yet, even as he and Sora drew near to one another, he kept wondering if this was really the right thing. If Sora would ever understand.

The two boys clashed, sword against Keyblade. When Sora failed to make a hit, he circled around and slammed the blunt side of his weapon against Riku's back, sending him towards the platform's edge. Wincing, he whirled around and rushed right after Sora again, while Donald and Goofy looked on silently. This didn't feel right. When Riku came close, he did swing his Keyblade at Sora's chest, but he missed the mark, giving Sora another opportunity to strike. Once more, he used the blunt side of his sword.

"Riku, are you even trying?" Sora frowned. "What's gotten into you?"

No, he wasn't trying hard enough. He just… couldn't. Riku shut his eyes tightly and attempted to nail Sora with a spinning blow, but the small amount of force he used barely bumped his friend out of the way. It also gave Sora another chance to strike, and he still didn't use the point of his sword. Was he purposely going easy on him?

When the blow sent Riku to his knees, he gnashed his teeth and stood up once more. Sora didn't move a muscle. All he did was watch Riku with his sword lowered down to his side and a look of… almost disappointment on his face. Taking a deep breath, Riku charged once more. He had to do something. He had to _try… _This wasn't going anywhere, and Sora probably knew that, too!

Yet, before he could make a hit, Riku felt the weight in his hand suddenly dissipate in a flash of light. Instead of landing a hit, he stumbled forward, just barely keeping his footing. From behind, he heard Donald and Goofy gasp, and when he looked into his hand, he found… nothing. Not even the Keyblade. And though he tried to bring it back, nothing happened. He held out his hand, and only a few sparks appeared. No bright flash, no sudden appearance of his weapon. It was… gone. The Keyblade had vanished completely. But what could have gone wrong?

Sora sighed, and he tucked his sword away. "I guess that's it. If the Keyblade's gone, then I've got no reason to fight you." He shook his head, turning towards the castle. "You should go back, Riku. I don't wanna have to use force."

And with that, he silently hopped up the remaining stones and climbed onto a large lift suspended above the falls. On the way, he gave Riku one last look, and judging by his sullen expression, he was hardly happy about what had just transpired. Ironically, that only made the pain in Riku's chest increase tenfold.

Why did the Keyblade disappear? And… was it gone for good? Riku fell to his knees, and he gazed down at his now empty hand without a word. What could he even _say_ about it? All this time, he'd relied on the Keyblade. And now that it was gone, how could he even stand a chance against Maleficent? He couldn't even stand up to Sora now. Not that he'd even done a decent job, even _with_ the Keyblade…

From behind, he heard Donald and Goofy conversing, and though he remained silent, Riku listened closely.

"Gawrsh, Donald, what're we supposed to do now?"

"Well, the King said we've gotta stick with the Key, but…"

Riku sighed. "It's fine. I understand. No Keyblade means no obligation."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Ya know, the King never said anything about the Keyblade disappearin'."

"That's right! And if we don't have a Key to follow, then who else are we gonna stick with?"

"Wait a minute…" Riku's eyes widened, and he slowly got to his feet. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Donald winked. "You might not have the Keyblade, Riku, but we're not gonna leave you behind!"

"Donald's right!" Goofy nodded, and he gave Riku a thumbs-up. "After everything we've been through together, there's no way we're gonna give up on ya! And I bet that Keyblade's just bein' fussy."

It was times like these that made Riku truly appreciate Donald and Goofy's companionship. Here he'd lost his greatest weapon, and they still stuck with him when they really had no obligation to do so. They'd come a long way since they'd first met. Now, Riku could really look at the two of them as more than just a convenience. They probably thought the same exact thing. And if they weren't about to give up, then how could he? Keyblade or not, they'd still have to set things right. In order to do so, they'd have to keep moving forward and enter the castle…

Maybe the Keyblade really _was_ just being 'fussy'. Or maybe, somehow, it was testing him. Whatever the case, Riku was up for the challenges ahead. So, after brushing aside his fears and woes, he looked over his shoulder at his friends and pointed up at the lift high above them.

"Then we better keep moving. I don't care what Sora said; we can't back down."

And they didn't. Together, the trio climbed higher and higher until they reached the circular lift. The massive platform had more than enough room for the three of them, so they had little trouble getting comfortably situated right in the middle. Once they all made it on board, sparks of electricity formed up above the lift, pulling the trio over the vast canyon below and up towards the enormous castle. Along the way, Riku gazed at his surroundings. The whole world looked so dark and desolate, with nothing but lifeless rocks and waterways surrounding the mechanized fortress.

Eventually, they made it to the outer edge of the castle, suspended high above the ground. The elevated path contained several odd devices that resembled spiky spheres surging with electric currents. As they hurried along the path, they took in the elegant structures all around them. Archways, walls decorated with intricate shapes, and enormous lifts appeared in their line of sight. If it weren't for the unpleasant circumstances, it would've been great to explore the castle and take in the sights and sounds. Too bad they couldn't risk it.

They turned the corner and caught sight of a large set of double doors when, without warning, another Heartless horde emerged. Wyverns swooped down and flexed their talons. Shadows and strange, ball-shaped Heartless twitched in place, and they weren't alone. A duo of muscular Heartless in armor stood directly in their path, holding out shields that resembled the faces of dogs—shields that, for whatever reason, smacked their lips as if they had minds of their own. And that wasn't all they encountered, either.

In the center of the Heartless mob appeared a bulky Beast with a shaggy coat of brown fur. It trudged across the ground and slashed its razor sharp claws at the Shadows, and when the Wyverns tackled it from behind, the Beast let out a thundering roar. Its curled horns and knife like teeth gave it a monstrous appearance, yet as Riku neared the onslaught, he caught a glimpse of a tattered cape and a pair of pants. Maybe this Beast wasn't just a monster. Whatever it was, it sure wasn't doing well against the Heartless, given its sluggish limping and heavy breathing.

"C'mon!" Riku pointed at the struggling Beast and hurled a blast of flames at one of the Wyverns. "It looks like he could use a hand."

"Gawrsh, are ya sure?" Goofy gulped, flinging his shield at a Defender. "He looks kinda scary!"

"Well, whatever he is, those Heartless aren't goin' easy on him." Donald shook his head, and he rushed right into the fray. "We can't just ignore 'em!"

While Donald and Goofy rushed ahead and clashed with the Heartless, Riku trailed behind. Without his Keyblade, he'd have to rely on magic alone to fight, and that was easier said than done. Taking a deep breath, he ducked below a diving Wyvern, narrowly missing a spinning dive. Then, when he came close to one of the Defenders, he slipped behind it and launched flames followed by ice and then struck down with electricity. The Defender slowly turned around and launched a blast of ice from its shield's mouth. Riku rolled out of its path, but the ice struck his legs and momentarily stunned him.

Though the Defender raised its shield and drove it down towards Riku's back, the hit didn't connect; right before it could make contact, Goofy leaped in front of him and blocked with his own shield. Then, Donald hurled a barrage of fire balls at the Defender's back side. A few claw swipes from the Beast eradicated it and released its captive heart. When two of the Wyverns spiraled down, the Beast retaliated by leaping up into the air and grinding his claws against their spines.

Even without the Keyblade, the group somehow managed to destroy every last Heartless. It took a bit of effort on Riku's part, but magic still got the job done after some trial and error. So, when the final Heartless faded into darkness and left the group all alone, Riku took a deep breath and trudged towards the Beast, who lay low to the ground and panted like some kind of dog. After a bit of hesitation, Donald and Goofy followed suit.

"So," said Riku. "What are you doing here?"

The Beast growled, and he slowly got up to his feet. Then, he spoke with a deep, rumbling voice. "I came here to find Belle."

"Belle?" Goofy scratched his head. "Gawrsh, who's that?"

Narrowing his eyes, the Beast dragged his claws against the ground and bared his teeth. "Someone _very_ important to me, but that witch… she came to my castle and stole her away!"

So this Beast had a beef with Maleficent? And this Belle… was she one of the princesses? Riku shut his eyes and let out a sigh. That had to be it. Not only that, but this Beast somehow managed to make it all the way to the castle on his own. Just how did he manage it? He didn't look like the kind of guy to drive a Gummi Ship, after all.

"So you're going after Maleficent. Is that it?"

"Yes…" The Beast snarled, and he glared at the nearby doors. "No matter what the cost, I _will_ find her, and I will take her back! That witch cannot hide forever…"

"Then why don't you come with us?" Riku smirked, and he placed a hand on his hip. "We've all got a bone to pick with her. Especially me."

"Oh?" The Beast peered over his shoulder.

Nodding, Riku brought a hand to his chest. "Maleficent's been manipulating my best friend. She tricked him into thinking she's on his side, and now he won't even listen to me."

"And she's been capturing a whole buncha princesses!" Goofy frowned.

"I see…" Taking a deep breath, the Beast stood up straight and flexed his claws. "Then I will go with you, but stay on your guard; this castle is full of those creatures."

"Aw, phooey." Donald shook his head. "We're used to it by now!"

"Good. Then you'll know what to expect…"

Without another word, the Beast lumbered over to the doors and shoved them wide open. Gulping, Goofy followed along, and Riku and Donald weren't too far behind. Together, they slipped through the doorway and into the next room, taking in their elaborate surroundings. Numerous pillars lined the walls of the rounded entrance hall. At the far end, two stairways led the way to a raised walkway, and right below it sat a fountain with a Lion's face for a spout. The vibrant light of a chandelier illuminated the area and its intricate décor, but as Riku and the others came into the center, they soon found that they weren't alone.

"I thought I told you to leave, Riku."

There he was, standing right in front of the fountain. Sora pouted as Riku and the others drew closer, and he reached for his weapon.

"C'mon. Don't make me do this! It's better if you go, that way nobody has to get hurt…"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Riku sneered, and he stepped out in front of the others. "Sora, you can try all you want, but I'm not turning back. Unlike you, I actually _know _what's at risk here."

"Yeah right!" Scowling, Sora slashed his sword through the air. "Riku, I can't let you stay here. If the Heartless show up, they'll ruin everything!"

"So you still don't understand…" He laughed. "Man, you're either dense or just plain stubborn…"

"You're the one who doesn't understand." Sora puffed out his chest. "I keep trying to tell you that Maleficent's a good person, but you just won't listen. And now look where we are!"

"A good person?" The Beast's nostrils flared, and he let out a roar. "That witch _stole_ Belle from me and plunged my world into darkness."

"No!" Sora's eyes widened. He took several steps back and shook his head. "Maleficent would never do something like that! There's no way..."

So this was what it had come to. Even when the truth was right in his face, Sora still refused to accept it. Talk about a bad case of denial. There was no way words would convey the truth. Only actions would get it through his thick skull. And all this time Riku'd dreaded fighting his friend only slowed him down. If Sora wouldn't come to his senses, then Riku couldn't cower in a corner. No, Leon was right all along. This wasn't just about his personal fears. This was about the greater good… and maybe fighting would finally send a message to his friend. He had to try.

And so he looked Sora straight in the eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to back down, Sora. If you stand in my way, then I guess… we'll just have to fight for real."

Sora gasped. "What? But I don't wanna have to face you!"

"And you think I do?" Riku shook his head. "Sora, you're my best friend. The _last_ thing I want is to hurt you, but if that's what it takes to knock some sense into you…" He smirked. "Then I guess I'll take that risk."

A vibrant glow surrounded his hand, enveloping it completely. Soon, he felt a familiar, metallic hilt, and before long, the Keyblade reappeared in all its glory. Somehow, he'd managed to summon it again. Was it because he'd finally mustered up the courage to face his fears head-on? Or maybe there was something more to it. Like strength of heart... Maybe losing the Keyblade was the right push he needed to come to grips with the situation and rise above it like never before.

Whatever the reason, he was more than ready. Even if fighting Sora still wasn't ideal, he'd grin and bear it if it was the only way to get through to him. Besides, it'd be a chance to really see how far Sora'd come since the islands and measure his newfound skills. The two had learned so much since their home's destruction, and each of them had gained a number of new abilities. Now was the time to put those skills to the test.

Sora watched Riku carefully, keeping his eyes locked on the Keyblade. Then, with a sigh, he held his weapon out in front of him and bent his knees.

"Fine," he said. "Then we'll fight…" He winced. "But don't go easy on me, okay?"

"If it's a challenge you want…" Riku rushed towards his friend without warning. "Then it's a challenge you'll get!"

As the two boys clashed, Donald stomped forward with his staff at the ready, and the Beast crouched low to the ground. The two of them probably would've leaped right into the fight if Goofy hadn't held out his arm in order to block their path. When he did, Donald groaned and flailed his staff around.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

Goofy glanced down at Donald with an almost stern look on his face. "This is Riku's fight! We oughta let him and Sora work things out."

And so they stood on the sidelines while the battle began. When Riku drew close enough to Sora, he whirled around and slammed his Keyblade into his side. This blow sent Sora down towards the ground, but instead of simply falling on his face, he delivered a swift kick on the way down. Riku hadn't stopped to consider a counter attack, and so he toppled over right as an intense burning sensation ran down his spine. When he rolled onto his back, he caught sight of Sora running straight at him. He'd have to act fast in order to avoid another nasty hit.

So Riku flung himself forward like he'd always done, regaining his footing with ease. Then, he hopped into the air and glided right behind Sora, slashing him in the back. Sora stumbled a bit, which gave Riku the opportunity to strike again. This time, he hurled chunks of ice at his legs in order to keep him firmly grounded. It didn't last long, unfortunately; green flames rapidly melted through the ice, and Sora blocked Riku's next blow with his sword. After that, he hopped back and sent pillars of lightning along the ground. If it weren't for the whirlwinds of an aero spell, Riku probably would've been shocked in a heartbeat.

It almost felt like they were evenly matched. This wasn't a matter of wooden swords anymore; with their magical prowess, the two boys each had their own trump cards. Riku found that for every spell he dished out, Sora had something to counter it. The same could be said for Sora's spells as well. Fire met with ice, thunder with wind. It was like an elemental clash with no victor in sight. Even swordplay didn't level the playing field. They parried each other's blows, hopped and rolled to gain distance. Neither had a particular advantage over the other.

Or did they? Narrowing his eyes, Riku sprinted straight for the stairs, where Sora waited for him. When he came close enough, he took off in another direction and scampered up the opposite flight of steps. This distracted Sora long enough for Riku to hurl his Keyblade straight at him, and he watched it whirl through the air, slamming right into Sora before it flew back to his hand. He tossed his weapon one more time for good measure, watching it strike Sora at full force. Deep down, he hoped it didn't hurt _too_ much, but he couldn't afford to go easy on him.

Sora groaned, and he leaped several feet backwards. When he landed, he took a deep breath and surrounded himself with the green glow of a cure spell.

"Not bad, Riku." He held up his sword. "But I'm just getting started!"

Just as Riku made another run towards his friend, a pale glow wrapped all around him. His movements slowed to a snail's pace. Though he moved his legs with all his might, he just barely inched towards Sora. What kind of spell _was_ that? Merlin sure hadn't taught him how to slow people down, just stop them in their tracks. Whatever Sora did, it sure gave him plenty of time to get out of the way, and soon Riku felt the flat side of Sora's sword slam into his back. Cringing, he stopped dead in his tracks. At that point, the glow faded, and he lunged at his friend.

Given how close they were to one another, Sora just didn't have time to retreat. Riku tackled him right into the ground, giving him little wiggle room. He looked his friend straight in the eye and groaned. Then, he stood up and pointed the Keyblade at Sora's chest. A dark, blue sphere wrapped around him, keeping him firmly planted on the ground, despite all resistance. And with Sora trapped beneath the force of gravity, Riku took the time to bang him up a bit before he slid back and gulped down a potion.

Sora sluggishly got to his feet, breathing heavily. Wincing, he took off towards Riku and pulled his sword back. A purple, bubbling aura enveloped the tip, and when he swung his weapon forward, a circular field spread all around him. Though Riku tried to retreat, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The purplish aura enveloped his body, giving him a sensation like needles pricking his skin. This pain made him slump, and he gnashed his teeth as he tried to get way.

"I'm sorry!" Sora bit his lip and looked down towards the ground. "If you quit now, I won't have to hurt you anymore!"

"No…"

Scowling, Riku turned around and threw himself forward, nailing Sora with the power of Sonic Blade. He hit him once, then twice, and a third time for good measure. His rapid succession of blows sent Sora all around the room, until he crashed right into the fountain. When he landed flat against the lion-like spout, his sword flew right out of his hand and into the air. It landed just a few feet away, and Sora pushed himself up to his feet and scurried over to it.

He just wasn't fast enough. Grinning, Riku held out his Keyblade to block Sora's path. Then, he scooped up the sword with his free hand. Gasping, Sora tried to swipe it from his grip, but it was no use. Riku held the weapon high above his head, and then he lightly shoved Sora aside with his Key. With no weapon, Sora'd have to rely on magic alone, and it wasn't like magic lasted forever. Relying too heavily on spells would wear him down before long. All Riku had to do was keep knocking him around a bit, and soon he'd be unable to heal himself without potions. And potions? One-time use. At this rate, Sora'd be fresh out of options.

To make things especially hard, Riku kept gliding around, slamming his Keyblade into Sora's back, sides, and chest whenever he got the chance. When Sora tried to jump up and retrieve his weapon, Riku sent him down towards the ground with the occasional jab. Of course, Sora still had a few tricks up his sleeves. Without a weapon, his magical attacks grew more relentless. He sent thunderbolts all around the room, flames soaring through the air, and that nasty poison spell? Oh, he tried it a few more times.

But just as Riku predicted, that magic didn't last for very long. Soon, Sora's spells grew weaker, and then they ceased entirely. At that point, Riku knocked him around a few more times, and he finally collapsed.

The fight was over now. Sora was probably too tired to try anything suspicious. Heaving a heavy sigh, Riku moseyed on up to him and pointed the Keyblade at his chest.

"So," he said. "You going to listen to me, or what?"

"But I…" Sora shut his eyes tightly. "I don't know, Riku. But I guess I can give you a ch—"

"Wak! Riku, behind you!"

_WHAM!_ Riku didn't even get a chance to hear what Sora had to say. The sudden force of massive claws sent him flying towards one of the pillars, and the sword slipped out of his grasp. He let out a groan, and from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a Wyvern hovering up above. When he regained his footing, he found not just one Heartless, but two more Wyverns, a duo of Defenders, and several Darkballs just waiting to strike. Not only that, but he caught a glimpse of Sora as he scooped up his sword and made a beeline for the stairs.

Was that Maleficent's doing? It only seemed appropriate that she'd summon Heartless before he could get through to Sora. No matter the cause, though, chasing his friend would have to wait. Heartless flooded the area, and already Donald, Goofy, and the Beast had rushed into battle. Even if he was a little exhausted from his fight against Sora, a few Heartless wouldn't slow Riku down. In fact, as one of the Wyverns swooped down, he leaped up and nailed it in the gut. When Donald's thunder struck its wings and the Beast dragged his claws into its back, the Heartless exploded into dark fumes.

They'd just have to work together and plow through the army of enemies all around them. If Maleficent wanted to play rough, then so be it…

**x.x.x**

It had taken a lot of running for Sora to make it back to the chapel. He scurried through several Lift Stops, fighting back any Heartless that appeared in his path, and it sure wasn't an easy task. Plus, he kept having to hop from lift to lift during his climb to the higher levels of the castle. To make matters worse, he stopped several times to fiddle with the switches in order to keep his path properly concealed. It slowed him down and left him wide open to attacks from those pesky dragons. Still, it was worth the extra bruises he might've received from their claws and head butts. Riku would probably run after him, and he couldn't afford for his friend to find Maleficent _or _Kairi. Even if a part of him wanted to go back and hear Riku's side of things, it was just too risky…

He barely made it past the door before he fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. All that running had left him completely winded, and though he wanted to warn Maleficent that the Heartless were coming, he didn't wanna overdo it, either. By the looks of it, she wasn't in the room at all, so she had to be elsewhere in the castle. Maybe she was with the princesses? He'd definitely take a look around once he caught his breath. For now, he just needed to hang tight and figure out a plan of action. Especially since Riku'd managed to beat him.

"Well, well…"

Sora blinked, and he looked over his shoulder. There, he caught sight of a man in a familiar, brown cloak coming his way.

"Hey!" Sora frowned. "Where'd you come from?"

The man chuckled. "I have been here all along. Surely you didn't believe I would vanish."

"I… well, I dunno."

"Now then, I suppose you wish to save your friend." The man held out his arms. "However, the princesses alone do not hold the key."

"What're you talking about?" Slowly but surely, Sora pushed himself up against the wall and got back on his feet. "Maleficent said—"

"Maleficent says many things, boy, but there is still so much to learn. Your knowledge is severely limited." The man shook his head. "In its present state, the Keyhole cannot be completed. The door will not open, so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps."

"The last princess?" Sora blinked. Just what was this guy talking about? They'd gathered up all the princesses. There was Alice, Jasmine, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella…

Wait! That was only six, and Maleficent said—

"Six of the princesses will not suffice. The seventh lacks her heart, and the Heartless are _not _to blame."

"What?" Gasping, Sora took a step closer to the man. "But wait a sec. Who is the last princess? Maleficent never told me…"

"Such a pity, isn't it?" Once more, the man chuckled. "Perhaps she wished to keep it a surprise, or perhaps she intentionally hid it from you and has no plans to speak the truth… The question is, have you put the pieces together yet?"

"Why would I know?"

It wasn't like Sora knew who this princess was. How would he know where the heart was if he didn't have all his facts straight? It did seem kinda odd that Maleficent hadn't told him, though. Why would she hide it from him when all he wanted to do was help?

Slowly, the man started to circle around Sora, shaking his head as he walked. "Tell me, have you felt anything peculiar? Heard voices, perhaps, when no one was there? Or perhaps seen the face of a close companion, even when her lifeless body remained in plain sight?"

Voices and visions… Wait, how'd he know about that? It was kinda suspicious. True, Sora'd seen and heard from Kairi even when she wasn't there, but the only person he'd mentioned it to was Maleficent, and she said it was all in his head. Just an illusion caused by all his worrying. It almost sounded like this guy knew more about it. But how? And why was he bringing it up now? The only way to find out was to ask about it.

So he nodded and placed a hand to his chest. "I have. It's happened a whole lot, too… I just thought it was all in my head."

"Not your head, but your heart."

"My heart? What's that supposed to mean?"

"So you have come this far, and still you understand nothing." The man sighed. "I had thought that you would have come to your own conclusions, but I see now that I was gravely mistaken. You've put far too much stock in the words of a witch."

Something felt awfully wrong about this. That guy was still being super vague, and none of it made sense. It was like that one time he said something about returning what's pure to its rightful place. But the princesses… They did have pure hearts. So maybe that's what he'd been talking about all along. The seventh princess. But who could she be? And what did his visions of Kairi have to do with her? Unless…

"The time has come to take a stand," said the man. "You cannot hope to save her on your own. However, with this…" He held out one of his hands, and a pale aura filled the air. "You may stand a chance."

Before Sora's very eyes, a familiar, Key shape emerged, only it looked very different from Riku's weapon. This Keyblade's tip was an inky black, and the prongs formed the shape of a heart instead of a crown. Its handle stood out among the darkened walls of the chapel due to its vibrant, red coloration. Unlike Riku's Keyblade, it had no Keychain, and its overall appearance was… kinda spooky. If anything, it looked more like the kinda weapon to summon the Heartless… so why was he temped to take it for himself? A strange tugging at his chest drew him closer to the Key, and he looked over it carefully.

"Is this for me?"

"Indeed." The man lowered his hand and placed it behind his back. "It is a very special Keyblade, far more powerful than your friend's. With it, you will undoubtedly find a means to revive your fallen companion."

As Sora scooped up the Keyblade, that tugging at his chest grew stronger and sharper. It felt like the Keyblade was doing something to him, but what? Cringing, he lowered it to his side and let out a groan. Was this… really the Key to helping Kairi? That man did seem to know a lot, but could he really be trusted?

All Sora could do was listen for now. If Maleficent really was keeping something from him, he wasn't about to brush it off and act like that was okay. This sounded really important, especially if it could save Kairi somehow. And besides, it was better than no lead at all.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	32. Storming the Castle

**Chapter 32: Storming the Castle**

One thing was clear about all the Heartless: Maleficent _really _didn't want Riku and his friends to go any further. Even after they'd cleared out one mob, another one soon replaced it, complete with Shadows, Wizards, and even more of those obnoxious Wyverns and Defenders. It got to a point where Riku had to keep jumping, gliding, and rolling to avoid flying fireballs, chilling ice breath, and constant corkscrew dives. He'd lost track of how long they'd been at it, really. It had to have taken at least ten minutes, if not longer.

Of course, with four of them fighting tooth and nail—literally in the Beast's case—it wasn't too hard to keep them in line. If anything, it was just a nuisance. The Beast definitely had what it took to take on the toughest Heartless in the room, tearing through the crowd with his massive arms and flinging his enemies aside. His roars sent Wizards flying into pillars, and his claw swipes tore Wyverns in half. Though it took a while to plow through mob after mob, eventually their attackers dwindled in numbers until one little Shadow remained. All it took was a bonk on the head from Donald's staff, and they'd finally cleared the Entrance Hall.

With that out of the way, Riku let out a sigh of relief and made his way up the stairs and towards the doorway where Sora had made his escape. By now, he was probably way ahead of them, but that wasn't going to stop Riku from pursuing his friend. Every minute he wasted dawdling around gave Maleficent more time to toy with Sora and more time to push her plans forward, and that just wouldn't fly. So, he slipped through the doorway, half-expecting another hall or at least a lift. Instead, he came face-to-face with a wall. Yep, a dead end. And the strangest part? The barrier bore the shape of the Heartless emblem. Something fishy was going on.

When Riku stepped back into the hall, he found Donald, Goofy, and the Beast waiting just outside the doorway. Donald tapped his foot expectantly, while Goofy tilted his head and the Beast huffed. They probably all wanted to know what the holdup was.

"It's a dead end," said Riku, glancing around the room. "There's a barrier blocking the exit, so we'll have to find another way around."

"There's a door over there." The Beast raised one of his gargantuan arms and pointed at a wooden doorway.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Donald groaned. "Let's check it out!"

They slipped through the door with relative ease, entering a large chamber with a high ceiling. Shelves of books filled the area, stacking high above them. While it would've been great to explore the room to its fullest, there was one big problem: the bookshelves blocked the way. How were they going to pass through if there wasn't a clear path? Even stranger was the fact that one of the shelves was missing a single book. Riku squinted, and he stepped up to the shelf, noting that all the books around the gap were in the A section.

"Bah!" Donald stomped past several of the shelves, coming to the dead end. "That's just great. How're we supposed to get through if there's a dead end here, too?"

"Wait a sec, Donald!" Goofy crouched down, eying a red book that lay flat on the ground. "Looks like somebody dropped this! And it says here… 'Khama volume 8'. Huh!"

"Hold on, Goofy." Stepping away from the A section, Riku made his way over towards the dead end, where another empty space appeared, this time in the K section. K, like Khama… He looked over at Goofy and pointed at the shelf. "I think it goes here."

"Thanks, pal!" Grinning, Goofy waltzed right up to the shelf and slipped the book into the gap. However, when the shelf started to shake, he leaped back and let out a yelp. Right before his eyes, the shelf slid to the side, opening up a path into the rest of the library.

So there really _was _more to it. The missing books and the shelves fit together like pieces in a puzzle. Maybe, if they looked around, they'd find similar books and shelves. Riku darted around the immediate area, skimming the nearby shelves on the lowest level. When none of the shelves revealed anything suspicious, he circled back towards the bottom of the nearby staircase, where he beckoned for his friends to follow.

"Riku, what's goin' on?" Donald raised a brow. "Were you looking for something?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I think this library's like some kind of labyrinth, and the missing books might hold the key to getting through it."

"Oh, I get it!" Beaming, Goofy held up his index finger and glanced around. "So if we start puttin' those books in the right places, this here library'll shift around."

The Beast frowned, and he looked down at the floor.

"Wait, what's up?" Riku stepped up to him.

"It's just, I… well." He stuck out his bottom lip and huffed. "I can't read very well, so I don't know if I can help you."

"Seriously?"

"It's just been so long." The Beast stood up straight and glanced around. "If Belle was here, she'd know what to do. That's just another reason why we have to get through here somehow."

"Tell you what, Beast." Riku smirked. "You just keep an eye on the books' colors and the symbols on their spines. That's all you need to know."

"Maybe we oughta split up, too." Crossing his arms, Donald climbed up a few of the steps. "This library's huge! We don't wanna take forever."

"Sounds like plan." With that, Riku and the others hurried up the steps, and each of them took to the shelves and tables all around them.

On his way through the upper level, Riku immediately spotted two peculiar shelves. One of them was missing its book entirely, while another just a few yards away contained a book of the wrong color. So they weren't just dealing with missing books, but misplaced ones, too. Well, it wasn't like removing books was hard work. Shaking his head, he scurried up to the shelf and pulled out the misplaced book. By the looks of it, the book belonged in the M section, so he'd just have to keep his eyes peeled for other blindingly green covers and a missing T book for the now vacant space.

"Hey, look at this, fellers!"

Riku turned away from the shelf and found Goofy pointing up at yet another. By the looks of it, he had a good reason, too. Up at the top rested another book. The only trouble was getting it down. Even though Goofy was tall, there was no way he'd be able to reach that book on his own, so the only real options were to stack up, or find a way to knock it down. Though Goofy scooped up Donald and tried hopping into the air, they still couldn't manage it.

And then the Beast charged into the shelf from behind, causing the book to slid down from the shelf and land flat on Donald's face.

"Gah!" He threw the book into the ground and scowled. "Next time, give us a little warning, okay?"

"…Sorry."

"So, what's it say on the spine, Donald?" Riku slipped the book under his arm and approached the silly display.

"Gimme a second, okay?" With a soft huff, Donald scooped the book off of his face and squinted. "Azal… volume three."

"Then I know exactly where that goes." Smirking, Riku snatched the book out of Donald's hands and hopped down to the lower level. He landed perfectly on his feet thanks to a bit of gliding, and once he made it to the shelf, he shoved the book next to the others in the A section.

When the shelf slid out of the way, it opened the path to… more shelves. With a groan, Riku followed along the now open path, eying a shelf full of green books. One of the spaces was completely empty, so he slipped the other book into place. However, a bright, blue book took up what should've been another M. He scooped up this book and glanced at the cover, noting the S in the title. Luckily for him, a shelf _full_ of blue books sat just a short distance away; it was easy enough to slip 'Salegg volume six' into place and press on.

Somewhere along the way back to the steps, he caught sight of Goofy carrying yet another book. Together, they met up with Donald and Beast at the top, shoving the N book right into its proper place. They repeated this process a few more times, scooping up misplaced and missing books and bringing them back to their rightful locations. It took a bit of running around to sort out the shelves, and there were a few times where Goofy dropped his books along the way, but eventually they placed the final book in place. When the shelf slid aside, it revealed a square button of some kind.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, placing a hand on the switch. "I wonder what this button does!" He pressed down, and the nearby set of doors clicked.

Well, Riku was the first to head over to the doors, and he shoved them wide open. When he and the others stepped on through, they emerged along a wide, circular balcony high above the Entrance Hall. There, several strange things stood out. First of all, the chandelier in the center burned with a bright, blue flame. Several square panels surrounded it, each with a bolt of lightning on the front. Many candles sat on small tables, but not a single one had been lit.

"You know…" Riku glanced around, and he approached a strange little stone. "I bet this is another puzzle. Look, this stone has a bolt on it, and so do those platforms."

"And look at all those candles!" Donald's brow furrowed. "Maybe I oughta light 'em up, just to see what happens."

"And that's not all!" Goofy pointed over at a strange, horned statue just a short distance away. "This here statue's standin' right on the edge. It looks like it's gonna fall!"

The Beast stomped over to the statue and leaned back. "Then leave it to me."

Without warning, he slammed his upper body against the statue, sending it down towards the ground. It landed with a _THUD_, shattering into a million little pieces, all while revealing what looked like… a piece of the Heartless emblem!

"Nice going, Beast!" Riku grinned, and he peered down at the ground below. "I bet if we look around, we'll find more of those pieces. Just let me handle this stone…"

He flicked his wrist, summoning the Keyblade. Seconds later, a bolt shot down and struck the stone, causing it to glow brightly, while the square panels flipped backwards and started to move around the room like little platforms. There was no doubt about it; the whole room _had_to be a puzzle, and if they messed around, they'd probably dig up more emblem pieces or at least find some way to press on.

So, while Goofy and the Beast investigated the remaining statues, Riku and Donald rushed for the candles, igniting them with their flaming magic. After all the candles burned brightly, the flame in the room's center withered away, revealing another piece of the emblem. In order to reach it, Riku took a glide right on top of the chandelier, scooping up the piece before he swooped over towards Goofy and one of the statues. It read, 'O mighty one… show me your crushing power,' and boy did Beast show it some power alright. Using all his strength, he shattered the pots surrounding its base.

With the pots out of the way, the statue sank into the floor, and the sound of running water prompted Riku and the others to look down at the fountain below. Not only did a stream of water spew out of the spout, but a red emblem chunk, too. So that made three pieces now, and one statue remaining. Rather than run down to collect the two pieces along the floor, Riku and his friends rushed over to the final statue and read its inscription: 'O mighty one… prove your strength by moving me.'

This time, Goofy did the honors. He took a deep breath and pressed his back up against the statue's side, pressing hard in an attempt to move it around. The statue did move, albeit slowly, and after a few seconds of hardcore shoving, it sunk into the floor just like the previous statue. At that moment, Riku glanced down to see if anything changed; sure enough, a treasure chest popped up near the blocked doorway.

When they hopped down to the lower level and approached the chest, they discovered the fourth and final emblem piece. Now they had everything they needed to move on and hopefully pursue Sora in the process. Each of them took a single piece, and when they made it to the barrier, they all shoved them into the matching slots. The pieces fit like a glove, and before long the barrier lifted, opening the way into the next section of the castle.

Now they could continue their pursuit of Maleficent and Sora… hopefully without any more puzzles.

**x.x.x**

"So, you're saying that if I use this Keyblade on myself, Kairi'll wake up?"

"Correct. You need only open your heart, and she'll finally release her power."

It'd been a long and complicated discussion with the strange, cloaked man. He kept giving Sora little hints about what had happened to the seventh princess _and_ who she was. Sure enough, he really did know what he was talking about. The fact that Kairi's heart had been inside him all along suddenly made sense. All those visions, all the times he'd heard her speaking even when he was all alone added up after all this time. He'd thought that the Heartless took her heart, but in reality, she was there with him all along.

The idea made his heart sink, as he looked back on his actions in Halloween Town and Agrabah. Thinking it'd help her, Sora had taken both the fake heart and the Genie's lamp, and what did he have to show for it? One of his… 'friends' got completely destroyed and swallowed by the darkness, and Jafar got locked away in a little lamp. Sure, Maleficent told him that it wasn't his fault, and sure, they still had all the other princesses just waiting for their little miracle, but it kinda hurt to think about it all the same. It sure didn't help that she'd hidden the truth, either. There had to be a reason for it, but what?

He still didn't have all the answers. Many things just didn't add up, like what would happen if…

He shuddered. "But what'll happen if I open my heart? I know Kairi'll be okay, but what about me?"

"It's really quite simple." The man chuckled, and he leaned forward just a tiny bit. "You'll release the light that shackles your heart, and in turn… the darkness shall swallow you."

_"What?_" Sora's eyes widened, and he took a step back. So saving Kairi would send him deep into the darkness, just like Oogie and Jafar? Would he just… disappear? Would he even be himself anymore? Or maybe he'd… He gulped.

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I'll be able to see her, won't I?"

The man shook his head. "Your entire being shall vanish into a blackened abyss, that is, unless…" He stepped closer. "Unless you take that darkness and make it your own. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence. Those who fight its influence are the ones who become its greatest victims."

Darkness was the heart's true essence? But how could something so dangerous and so scary be what really defined a heart? What about light… and friendship? Those had to be more important than some dark power that turned people into Heartless and swallowed them whole! How could embracing darkness save him from being swallowed whole? Wouldn't that just make it worse?

"I thought embracing darkness was dangerous, though!" He winced, looking down at the dark Keyblade. "I don't wanna lose myself…"

"I speak from personal experience. As one who cast myself into darkness, I know well of its dangers… and potential." The man's tone shifted to something a bit softer. Kinder? It was the same kinda tone Maleficent used with him. "Perhaps Maleficent was right to warn you of the darkness, but you have nothing to fear. You must be brave… And surely your friend is worth the risk."

She _was _worth the risk… Sora's friends meant so much to him that he'd do anything to protect them. Even his fighting against Riku was for his own good, to keep the Heartless away from the castle and Kairi. Sure, the thought of embracing darkness was kinda scary, but maybe he was looking at it the wrong way. Maybe, if he thought of it like catching fish with his bare hands, it wouldn't be so bad! …okay, so the metaphor was kinda silly, but getting the fish always took a lot of focus, otherwise they'd slip right outta his grasp. Maybe darkness was like that too. He'd just have to take a different approach than Oogie and Jafar. If it meant bringing Kairi back, he could handle a little darkness.

"So, what should I do?" He raised the Keyblade just a little, and his heart stung again.

"Find Maleficent," said the man. "And see for yourself what she plans for you and your friend."

"So she… knew about this?"

"She has for quite some time now, yet that fool concealed it from you under the assumption that it would do no harm."

"Oh…"

Maleficent must've had her reasons, though. Maybe she didn't wanna break it to him right away. After all, he still had to rescue all those other princesses and help his friends. Plus, it was a lot to take in. If she'd told him a while back, he would've been really distracted! That had to be it. She would never hide something from him unless it was for his own good, right? This whole time, she'd helped him in so many ways. Taught him magic, brought him to Kairi and Riku. Maleficent _was_ a good person, wasn't she? She wouldn't… plunge somebody's world into darkness.

...it really did sound like he was coming up with excuses. Somehow, talking to this guy made that even clearer than when he'd spoken with Riku all those times. Could it be that she had some ulterior motive after all?

He had to see for himself. There was no time to waste; he'd march right up to Maleficent and demand answers. _Real_ answers. He still wanted to trust her and believe she was his friend, but now he had even more reasons to question her motives. Plus, Kairi was waiting for him to come in and save her. There were plenty of reasons to go find Maleficent.

"I guess I'll get moving, then." Sora gazed towards a nearby entryway that lead to one of the lift stops. "And, uh. Thanks for the help."

He still didn't fully understand what he was getting himself into, and his heart ached from the uncertainty, so he pressed on in search of answers and in hopes of saving his friend.

**x.x.x **

So, for the most part, Riku and his friends didn't have to worry about too many puzzles. Instead, they ventured throughout the immense lift stops, where they found barriers made of electricity, spiky switches, and big lifts that took them from place to place. Each lift carried them to the castle's higher levels, and they found themselves surrounded by steaming pipes, spinning gears, and plenty of Heartless along the way. It all became fairly routine, in fact.

They'd flip a switch, hop onto a lift, and then they'd emerge on a higher level. There, they'd take on Defenders, Darkballs, and Wyverns that put up a nasty fight in their attempts to finish the group. But for every powerful blow the Heartless dished out, Riku and the others retaliated with equal force and determination. After fighting so many of them, the group had already figured out each Heartless' attack strategies, so countering them was a complete and utter cakewalk. Plus, they had the brute strength of the Beast backing them up.

After several minutes of Heartless beating and toggling switches, they encountered a gargantuan lift platform. Due to its size, it moved sluggishly as it carried the group high above the castle gates, and on the way, several Heartless appeared and attacked. It made moving forward a colossal pain, especially since most of the Heartless that showed up were Wizards that warped almost constantly to avoid being struck. Luckily, they eliminated their foes and made it to the next lift stop soon enough.

From there, they entered the Great Crest, where they hopped another lift to ascend high above the smoking pipes and large chunks of rubble that lined the balcony. The lift led them to a higher balcony with tall fencing, where two large, red platforms blocked their path while a flock of Wyverns swooped over the nearby switches. In order to keep moving, Beast kept the Heartless occupied, while Riku and the others fiddled around with the switches. Their efforts resulted in a new path forming from shifting platforms. Two switches made the large platforms sink so that they could press onward. Another set shifted the platforms in order to create a massive set of steps for them to climb.

This led them to another lift stop, where they found a single entryway. Through it, they entered a dark and dismal chapel with pale grey walls lined with pillars that held up blazing torches. The architecture looked just as ancient as the rest of the castle, but the lack of light combined with the eerie green of the flames and the Heartless emblem in the distance gave the chapel the look and atmosphere of something demonic rather than holy. It didn't help that a strange lady with dragon horns and a long, black robe stood just below the emblem. There was no doubt about it; she _had_ to be Maleficent.

And given that little fact, both Riku and the Beast rushed straight for her, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. The Beast let out a bellowing roar and crouched down to the ground, while Riku called forth his Keyblade and looked her straight in the eyes. Seeing this, Maleficent laughed, and she held up her staff.

"Well, if it isn't the Keybearer and the King's fools." She gave a twisted little smile. "It's quite impressive that you made it this far."

"What can I say?" Riku sneered. "I've heard _great _things about you from my best friend, and I've been dying to meet you." He swept his Keyblade through the air. "So, tell me. Where is Sora?"

"That is no longer your concern." She placed her free hand against her chest. "Moments from now, the Keyhole will be complete. Sora's fate has already been decided."

"Whaddaya mean?" Goofy peeked over the Beast's shoulder with a frown.

"It matters not," said Maleficent. "For you see, your adventure is coming to a swift and untimely end. It would be best to leave now, or I may have to use more persuasive methods."

"I won't leave until you release Belle!" The Beast slammed his fists against the ground, and the bridge of his nose wrinkled up as he scowled.

But Maleficent simply laughed again. "A Beast such as you hardly deserves the affection of a princess. She is in far better care here than as your prisoner."

The Beast didn't even bother to talk back. He lurched forward, fangs bared, and he charged at Maleficent with his claws at the ready. When he drew close enough, he slashed his claws through the air, but rather than striking Maleficent, his attacks met with green flames that vanished from sight. Roaring wildly, he turned around right as Maleficent shot purple bolts of electricity down from the ceiling. They hit head-on, making the Beast twitch in agony. Then, when Donald scampered up to her, Maleficent knocked him aside with her staff. She'd barely done anything, and already she was giving Riku bad vibes.

"So you have chosen to fight? You poor, simple fools…" Chuckling, Maleficent twirled her staff, as the very ground around her shook and a circular crack formed at her feet. Soon, a large chunk of the stone floor broke away from the solid ground, hovering a few feet in the air. Then, she whirled her staff once more with an eerie chant.

"Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!"

Riku's eyes widened as an onslaught of burning rocks rocketed his way, each one surrounded by bright blue flames. Though he tried to knock some of them away, the very edges of the flames singed his arms even as he leaped and rolled out of their path. Then, when the flaming stones finally crashed and shattered into a million pieces, Maleficent unleashed several dancing bolts of thunder magic that chased Riku and his friends throughout the chapel. They were easy enough to dodge by jumping, gliding, and sliding out of their path, but they sure left little opportunity to strike back. It sure didn't help that she was up in the air, either.

Groaning, Riku rolled out of the path of a pillar of flames, darting over towards Goofy as he deflected another meteor. Beneath the Heartless emblem, Donald sent a chilling blast up towards Maleficent's feet. It barely struck her robe, and even then she hardly flinched. Instead, she cackled and hurled more burning stones straight at him, giving him little time to make a getaway. When the meteor came close, he leaped forward and slid along the ground. The downside? His tail feathers now burned a bright blue, and the heat of the flames sent Donald on a mad dash throughout the room, squawking frantically.

"Enough!" The Beast let out another roar before he charged towards the floating stone and raked his claws against the bottom. Was he trying to break it or something?

Well, it was better than running around like complete morons while Maleficent unleashed spell after spell. Narrowing his eyes, Riku rushed towards the stone and leaped up into the air, striking furiously at the hunk of rock. Soon, he caught sight of Goofy banging his shield against the stone from below. With one more whack from Donald's staff, the stone fell flat against the ground, leaving Maleficent completely vulnerable.

At first it seemed like they'd have an easy shot at beating her. The Beast literally jumped at the chance to thrash at her with his fangs and claws, while Goofy hurled his shield directly at her face. Riku even managed to nail her with a swift dash to the gut. However, when Donald hopped up and tried to make a hit, Maleficent groaned and sent him flying with one swing of her staff. And to make matters worse, several Darkballs emerged from the darkness, smacking their jagged teeth as they pursued the group. Was that supposed to be some kind of distraction?

It might not've been a good one, but it did give Maleficent the opportunity to raise her platform into the air once more and send meteors throughout the entire chapel. Even when Riku held up his Keyblade to block, the speed and force of the meteors pushed him back several feet. He barely had a chance to dodge the next three that came zooming his way. And if that wasn't bad enough, more of those obnoxious bolts followed him on his way back towards the floating stone.

When Defenders unleashed an icy breath from the mouths of their shields and Wyverns twirled through the air, Riku retaliated by launching thunder all around the chapel. Occasionally he'd stop to hurl his weapon at their sides or plow straight through them with a series of sliding dashes, but the whole time he kept his eyes on the floating stone. He couldn't let the Heartless slow him down, though. Right now, he and the others needed to stay focused. Maleficent was their real target, one they couldn't let get the best of them with stupid distractions and magic tricks.

Come to think of it, if the stone was floating, did they really need to worry about knocking it around? When Riku drew close enough, he didn't bother striking the bottom like the Beast and Goofy. Instead, he held up the Keyblade and focused dragging the stone _down_ to the ground. A blue field formed all around it, and soon the platform crashed once again. Control of gravity definitely had its advantages, like exposing witches and leaving them wide open for a few Strike Raids and rapid combos to boot.

The downside? While Riku and the others managed a few hits, Maleficent didn't sit around like a punching bag. Instead, she tapped her staff against the platform, sending a purple wave straight at the trio; Riku knew _exactly _what it was, and he didn't even have time to get away before that terrible prickling sensation got the best of him and sent him stumbling down to the ground. Poison… it just had to be poison, didn't it?

"Ya know," said Goofy, chugging down an elixir. "Maleficent's sure usin' a lot of nasty tricks! How 'bout we do somethin' to even the odds a bit?"

"Like what, though?" Donald groaned, summoning a gust of wind to shield himself from an approaching bolt. "Even with four of us against her, how're we supposed to deal with all her magic spells?"

Tricks… wait a minute! Riku glanced up at Maleficent, watching as she started to chant again. Those meteors were sure to follow, but who said they had to sit there and do nothing? Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Genie's lamp and held it up high. He _did_ say he'd show up whenever they needed help, and boy did they need it now. Right as the meteors flew their way, Riku rubbed against the surface, and he couldn't have picked a better time to do it. Before those flaming rocks could make contact, a familiar, blue form appeared, knocking the meteors back with an over-sized tennis racket.

Leave it to Genie to make an… interesting entrance. Even Maleficent looked a little shocked, and she gasped at the sight of him.

"A Genie, here?"

"Here, there, everywhere!" Genie laughed, and he started popping up all over the room. One minute there was one Genie, and the next he'd spawned at least three duplicates that huddled close together and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Just a rub of the old lamp, and I'm here in a flash. Your satisfaction guaranteed, or you get your munny back."

"We'll see how it goes." Riku smirked, pointing the Keyblade at Maleficent. "So, Genie. This is the witch who kidnapped Jasmine. Think you can show her a thing or two?"

"A kidnapper, eh?" Narrowing his eyes, the Genie twirled around and gained a police uniform, plus a baton. "Well, you have the right to remain silent!" Snapping his fingers, he sent a gray blast right at her chest, yet when it struck, she didn't make a sound. After that, he floated back a few feet and hurled a few balls of energy at her for good measure.

"There, that oughta cover it for a minute or two! I'll leave the rest to you guys. After all, I've got a cozy little condo with my name on it."

"Don't sweat it. I think we can take it from here." Grinning, Riku hopped up onto the stone and started nailing Maleficent with all his might. She silently flailed her staff around, occasionally blocking his blows, but no magic spells slowed him down. Whatever the Genie did, it must've temporarily stopped her from dishing out spells.

He didn't stick around to pull off any more tricks, though. Instead, the Genie grinned and vanished in a puff of smoke, Riku and the others to deal with the now muted Maleficent. Without magic to slow them down, the group ganged up on her and started lashing out like crazy. The only real downside was that Heartless continued to appear in even greater numbers than before, forcing them to hop down from occasion and combat vicious Wyverns and Defenders. And by the time they'd cleared the room of Heartless, the appearance of meteors, green flames, and thunderbolts all at once indicated that Genie's little spell had finally worn off.

But Maleficent stood hunched over on the stone platform, even as she unleashed her spells at an even greater frequency than before. They must've worn her down at least a little, and that'd definitely give them a fighting chance. Sure, she'd turn into a little, green ball of light and start floating around the room when they came too close, but whenever she reappeared, Riku and the others were always close behind. They struck hard, fast, and relentlessly, using gravity to pull the stone down and their combined strength to knock her around. Though she retaliated with a nasty assortment of spells ranging from poison to slow and more meteors and thunder, they didn't back down.

It took several more minutes' worth of spell dodging, Heartless beating, and fierce attacks before Maleficent's floating stone fell to the ground and crumbled. She slumped, clutching tightly to the front of her chest and breathing heavily. She scowled at the group as she slowly stepped back towards the wall. A whirling, purple aura wrapped its tendrils all around her, and she soon vanished inside it. It looked like another one of those dark corridors the Heartless always used to get around, but for some reason it didn't disappear. Instead, the portal remained in plain sight, almost beckoning Riku and the others to step inside.

Something about it was awfully suspicious, but if Maleficent was still willing to put up a fight, how could they back down?

Riku glanced at the others and pointed at the corridor. "C'mon, guys. I think she's just getting warmed up."

They didn't have many other options. Not a single path appeared beyond the end of the chamber. Other than the portal, it was a dead end. So, even if they were walking into a trap, the group pressed on, slipping through the corridor without another word. Who knew what Maleficent was planning next? No matter what awaited them inside, they'd have to stay on guard.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	33. Regretful Realization

**Chapter 33: Regretful Realization**

When Maleficent failed to return, Sora knew right away that something went wrong. He'd waited alongside Kairi and the other princesses for what seemed like ages, longing for the answers she'd promised him and the chance to bring Kairi back and complete the Keyhole. Sure, he probably wouldn't be there to see the end result, but after his chat with the strange, cloaked man, Sora had gained at least some understanding of what would happen to him. It was still a little scary, and he definitely wanted to hold onto his memories for as long as possible. If nothing else, Maleficent's absence did give him a little more time to reflect.

But when she failed to come back after ten whole minutes, Sora couldn't bear it any longer. Never mind the sharp pains in his chest from his Keyblade and Kairi's heart. Never mind the fact that the Keyhole was incomplete and sparked like a broken machine. He had to go see what was taking her so long, especially if there was a chance that she'd coddled him again. And if the Heartless had anything to do with it, he'd use his new weapon to fight back, even if wielding it made him sluggish compared to his sword. It was a gift and a special one at that. He'd use it to its full potential!

Sure enough, when he returned to the chapel through a hidden pathway, he found the whole place deserted. Not just deserted, in fact, but a complete wreck. Bits of broken stone lined the floor, including some huge chunks in a pile of rubble. Scorch marks lined the walls. The weirdest part, though, was the dark corridor just… sitting there with nothing passing in or out of it. It was suspicious enough for Sora to march right over, take a deep breath, and push himself through the creepy portal. Maybe Maleficent was inside. He had to check.

The portal led him into an enormous, rounded room with a high ceiling and elegant markings right beneath his feet. Bent up pipes lined the walls, not to mention some huge roots. There were holes in the walls that let in faint glimmers of light from the sunset sky. What really stood out, though, was the scene unfolding right before his eyes. Maleficent stood bent over and breathing heavily. Riku, Donald, Goofy, and that Beast from before looked like they were about to gang up on her! Sora's first thought was to get over there and lend a hand, but when the group started speaking, all he could do was watch and listen. What was going on…?

**x.x.x**

"You fools…" Maleficent cringed, clutching tightly onto her staff. "I shall not allow you to interfere with my plans. As soon as that foolish boy completes the Keyhole, this world shall be plunged into darkness!"

So that was her plan all along. She wanted to use the Keyhole to send darkness throughout the world. And maybe not just this world, but other worlds, too. The very idea made Riku sick and only served as a reminder to what happened back on his island home. How he let that man trick him into opening the islands' Keyhole all for the sake of freedom. Did Maleficent really think she could control that kind of darkness? Sneering, Riku held up his Keyblade and looked her straight in the eye.

"Not a chance, witch." He leaned forward. "You can try all you want, but I'm not about to let any more worlds disappear. Your time's up."

"You shall pay for what you have done!" The Beast practically roared each word, getting louder as he spoke. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and his entire body tensed up. He must've been desperate to get a piece of her.

"So you still continue to fight, even when the odds are against you." Despite her weakened state, Maleficent managed a hoarse laugh. "I suppose, then, I have no choice." Green flames formed all around her feet, and she stood up tall. "This castle will be your tomb, as I unleash all the powers of hell!"

A pillar of green flames shot down from the ceiling, and Maleficent's blackened form stretched higher and higher. Her once lean figure grew bulky and large, as a coat of scales took the place of her elegant robes. Her once green face grew long and narrow, forming a hooked snout lined with jagged teeth. Spines lined her snake-like neck and her hunched back, and a pair of tiny wings fluttered wildly. No longer did she pant and groan. Her now gargantuan form stood firm and tall, towering high above Riku and the others as she reared her head back and green flames formed in her mouth.

"You _liar!_"

Riku was about to leap back and perform an aero spell when he found himself being thrown aside and slid across the hard floor. When he looked up, he caught sight of something shocking. Maleficent's gaping maw clashed with a blade as dark as night, wielded by someone he'd never anticipated. Sora stood right in front of her, carrying a strange looking Keyblade. Tears welled in his eyes as he slammed his weapon against her snout. How long had he been there? Did he hear what she'd said? After all this time, had Sora finally realized the truth?

When Riku rushed over to his best friend's side, Maleficent stood up on her kind quarters and slammed her front legs against the floor. A blue, circular shock wave spread all around the chamber, forcing Riku, Sora, and the rest of the group to jump out of the way. Before they could fight back, she began stomping along the floor, creating a series of smaller shock waves with each step. In the corner of his eye, Riku caught sight of a bunch of large roots. Taking a deep breath, he motioned to the roots and darted their way, right as green flames floated through the air in a hot pursuit of him and his friends.

They reached the roots before too long, and it was at that moment that Sora looked his friend in the eye.

"Riku, you were right all along…" He cringed, knocking away several more flames that slipped between the roots. "We've gotta stop her! I don't care what it takes."

"But I thought you two were 'friends'." Donald crossed his arms and scowled. "Why're you on our side _now?_"

"Does it really matter? Right now, we've gotta focus on Maleficent." Sora huffed, peering out between the roots. "And she's coming this way!"

It must've hurt, knowing the truth. If Sora heard everything, then it was probably a huge reality check for him. While he thought they were friends, she probably only saw him as a means to an end. And the fact that she outright called him a fool must've hit him pretty hard. It really was no wonder he looked to tense, so angry for a change. Even if Riku had about million questions to ask him, Sora was right about Maleficent. They wouldn't get anywhere by cowering behind some roots while she spewed out flames and sent shock waves their way. It was time to put aside their differences and team up to defeat that witch once and for all.

There were five of them and only one dragon to beat. In order to take her out, they'd just have to deal with her tremendous power and outsmart her somehow. Donald could dish out just about any spell imaginable, Goofy definitely had defenses covered, and the Beast? Brute strength all the way. Plus, with two Keyblades, how could they lose? Already, Riku had a rough strategy forming in the back of his mind. So, before he slipped out from under the roots, he turned to face the others, pointing his Keyblade at the approaching dragon. He launched an onslaught of ice at her feet to slow her down, and for a few short moments she struggled and snarled. It'd at least buy him enough time to address the others.

"Donald, you keep her busy from a distance. Goofy, see if you can distract her. Sound good?"

Donald and Goofy looked at one another, and then they nodded.

With a smirk on his face, Riku continued. "Okay, Beast. I know you want to get back at her, so I'm counting on you to go all out. Think you can handle it?"

"I know I can." The Beast flexed his claws and slid over towards the edge. "I refuse to run from that witch, no matter what form she takes."

The pieces were falling into place. Now all he needed to do was work something out with Sora. Luckily, that wouldn't be too hard. They both had a combo of magic and fighting skills to keep things from getting _too_ nasty out there.

So he turned his attention back to Sora and put a hand on his hip. "C'mon, Sora. Let's do this together."

"You mean you're not mad…?" Sora frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, don't sweat it." Riku shook his head, sliding out from under the roots. "Now, enough stalling! We've got a dragon to beat."

"You got it, Riku!"

The group spread throughout the room, each of them fighting Maleficent in their own special way. As she snarled and stomped throughout the chamber, Goofy hopped around, evading her shock waves and retaliating by hurling his shield at the tip of her snout. She hissed in response, rearing her head back to dish out some flames, but the Beast lunged at her from the side, dragging his claws against the side of her neck. To top it all off, Donald sent a chilling breeze straight at her mouth when she once again tried to spew fire and smoke.

Riku and Sora darted around Maleficent as she dealt with the others head-on. Though small flames pursued them from behind, both boys dealt with them by blocking with their Keyblades and using wind to douse the fire. When they neared her rear, she swished her tail back and forth, but they leaped right over it and proceeded up her back. This strategy sure worked against Cerberus, so why not a dragon? When Riku made it onto her shoulders, he launched his Keyblade at her head from behind, letting it knock her around a little bit. Sora followed this up with several rapid jabs. For some reason, though, he looked kind of fatigued as he fought. Was he okay…?

Eventually, Maleficent threw herself against the ground again, sending Sora and Riku straight into the air and on a nasty collision course with the floor. The shock wave that followed hit them at full force and stunned them just long enough for Maleficent's flame breath to ignite their clothes. To douse the fire, they rolled out of the path of her snapping jaws and fired countless bolts at her face. Ice struck her in the cheek, while the Beast latched onto her face and swiped at her eyes and the top of her snout. It kept her busy long enough for Goofy to fling his shield and for Sora and Riku to climb back onto her for round two.

This time, she put up a bit of a fight, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to get them down. To keep from falling off, Riku clutched onto her neck and took Sora by the hand. This only made her thrash even more wildly than before, giving the boys noise choice but to come up with a plan B. Sora did the honors of dishing out a slow spell, which made her move at a snail's pace and allowed them to get in a few hits before she got back up to speed. Down below, the Beast latched onto her face again and continued to claw at her eyes. It was a gruesome sight, but if he blinded her, then at least she'd have a harder time spotting them on the floor.

When the spell wore off, Riku and Sora hopped down to the ground, watching Maleficent frantically lash her head all around. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she constantly spewed flames and thrashed her claws in her hot pursuit of the group. The Beast's attacks must've worked because many of her attacks kept missing. For a moment, though, Sora stood and stared at the sight with his eyes open wide. It was probably more than a little gruesome for him, but after a few seconds, he hopped out of the way of a shock wave and slammed his Keyblade against her chin.

They didn't even bother to evade her any longer. The whole group, Donald included, surrounded Maleficent and attacked a full force. Thunderbolts struck her horns and made her twitch in agony. Goofy's shield knocked her head all around, and the Beast thrashed at her with all his might. With the combined power of their Keyblades, Sora and Riku jumped up and hammered against her jaws constantly. She was outnumbered, outmatched, and running out of steam. All it took was one more hit from both Keyblades before she let out one final roar and fell over onto her side.

Green flames enveloped her entire body, consuming her blackened form from head to tail. Sora looked away from the dismal sight, and Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. It must've been hard to do this to her, especially after so much time spent as her loyal lackey. The whole fight probably did a number on him emotionally, and even if Riku wasn't happy about his unwavering loyalty, he couldn't stay mad at his friend. So, he stood by his side as the flames dissolved her draconic form, leaving nothing but her tattered robes on the floor. Then, when the flames finally faded, Sora took a deep breath and stepped back, facing the others with a grim expression.

"Guys, I…" He sighed. "I don't know what to say. This whole time, I really thought Maleficent was my friend."

"She must've been pretty convincing to fool you this long." Riku shook his head. "Sora, it's fine. You were just doing what you thought was right, and now Maleficent's gone. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"I know, but…" He looked down at his Keyblade. "It's not over yet. You've still gotta steal the Keyhole, Riku! And I'm gonna…"

"Aw, Sora." Goofy smiled and moseyed on up to him. "We're not mad at ya. Now that Maleficent's gone, we can take care of the Keyhole together."

"Yeah, I guess so." Donald's brow furrowed, and he let out a sigh. "We've gotta save the princesses, anyway. You know where they are, right?"

Sora nodded, and he looked back towards the dark corridor. "Yeah, I can take you guys to 'em. After everything that's happened, it's the least I could do."

"Lead the way, Sora." Riku smirked. "And don't be so hard on yourself. It's over now."

On his way to the corridor, Sora managed a lopsided smile. He still moved pretty slowly, and every now and then he'd stop, clutch onto his chest, and let out a groan. Something had to be wrong with him if he kept having issues like that. It didn't sit well with Riku, but he'd wait to bring it up until they made it to their destination. Fortunately, Sora's leadership saved them a lot of trouble. When they returned to the chapel, a surprise entrance appeared along one of the walls, and Sora ushered them through the doorway. Even in Maleficent's absence, Heartless appeared, but the five of them plowed through the masses without breaking a seat.

Eventually, they arrived in a darkened chamber. Capsules lined the two side walls, each one containing a single, sleeping maiden. When they stepped inside, Donald and Goofy gulped. Although they took the first steps, Sora stood in their path and shook his head. Now what was he up to? Riku raised a brow and followed him into the center of the room. Once there, he crossed his arms.

"Okay, Sora, what's up?"

"Well, you see…" He frowned. "Guys, if it's okay, could you give me and Riku some space? I'll try not to take too long, it's just… there's something I need to tell him."

Okay, now there _had_ to be something up, but what? For now, Riku stayed silent, watching Sora carefully. Whatever it was, he'd find out soon enough. And besides, some one-on-one time with Sora wouldn't hurt.

"Well, just don't take too long." Donald frowned. "We've still gotta finish what we started, and I know Beast really wants to find Belle."

"Don't worry! Belle's okay; she's just asleep right now." Sora smiled sheepishly, pointing at one of the walls. "Anyway, Riku, let's go. I'll explain everything in a second."

Not like he had much of a choice. Riku nodded, and he followed Sora through the eerie room, passing all the princesses. It was funny; he recognized Alice and Jasmine, but the others were complete strangers to him. Had Sora participated in their captures too, or was that Maleficent's doing? No matter what, seeing them there was more than a little eerie. Luckily, they didn't dwell on it for too long; instead, they approached a winding stairway, passing bits of broken machinery and wiring on their way up to the top.

More musty looking machines lined this upper level, sparking with surges of electricity. Huge pipes lined the walls, wrapped tightly around one another, and in the center of it all appeared a massive, heart-shaped machine. Its center glowed with an assortment of colors, and five points of light shined in the center. This machine made a terrible buzzing sound, like it was about to overheat. Sora didn't give it much heed, for there was more to the room than the machinery. When Riku caught sight of Kairi's body, he stopped staring at the crazy contraptions and rushed right over to her. Sora slowly followed behind.

"Sora, what's Kairi doing in here?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Riku." Sora looked down at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know what really happened to Kairi now, and it's got nothing to do with the Heartless."

"Then what happened, Sora?" Riku's eyes widened. "Tell me, what'd you learn?"

"Well, it all started in Wonderland." Slowly, Sora turned away from Kairi and peered up at the heart-shaped device. "When I was off looking for the Cheshire Cat, I thought I saw Kairi for a second, but… she wasn't there. The same thing happened in Traverse Town, and that wasn't the last time. It seemed like no matter where I went, I'd always keep seeing or hearing her, and it just kept getting worse the more time I spent with her."

Sora _did _act like he'd seen her back at Merlin's place, but what did that have to do with anything? It seemed awfully suspicious. Luckily, he didn't have to ask for clarification; Sora kept on explaining the situation for him.

"When I asked Maleficent about it, she said it was all in my head, but I kept feeling weird around her. It was like something was wrong with my heart." He turned around, placing a hand to his chest. "I still feel it, too. Especially now that I've got this Keyblade."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Riku frowned, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I know why Maleficent was helping me. It wasn't because she cared." Sora shook his head. "This whole time, Kairi's heart's been right here, inside me. And not only that, but… Riku, she's one of the princesses. _That's _what this is about."

"What?" Riku jerked forward, grabbing onto Sora's shoulder. "What do you mean her heart's inside you? How's that even possible?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't change what's happened." He winced. "Riku, I'm… gonna have to release her heart. This Keyblade's got the power to do it. All I've gotta do is use it on myself, and she'll finally wake up. Then she can complete the Keyhole, and you can close it for good!"

"And what about you, Sora? If you release her heart, how are you going to be there when she's finally awake?"

There was no way using that Key on himself wouldn't have some kind of repercussions. That thing was pitch black, like the darkness, and if it could open his heart somehow, wouldn't that put him in danger? Did Sora even think things through? Riku didn't want Kairi to stay lifeless for good, but there had to be some other way. A way they could both make it out in one piece!

But Sora looked away again, and he let out another groan. "If I release her heart, I don't know what'll happen to me, but I've still gotta do this. If I don't, she might never wake up, and I really mean it this time."

"But, Sora, there has to be some other way!" Riku shook his head. "We were supposed to see the worlds together! How can we do that if you're not here with us?"

"Riku…" Sora laughed, and he turned to face his friend with a smile. "We'll still be together. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be there… in your hearts." He took a few steps towards the heart-shaped machine. "If you think of me long enough and if you don't forget me… our hearts will be one. No amount of darkness is ever gonna change that."

If his words were supposed to encourage, they sure didn't work that well. Just hearing how Sora'd just… accepted this fate filled Riku's heart with an agonizing pain. Sora was his best friend. They'd known each other since they were kids. Losing him, possibly for good, was a thought he hadn't fully entertained, and now he was left with a choice. Either Sora kept Kairi's heart inside him, continued to feel pain and hallucinations or he could release Kairi, allowing her to wake up and complete the Keyhole somehow.

Leon had told him not to let his feelings get in the way and reminded him about the greater good. If that meant saying goodbye to his longtime friend, then, as much as it stung, what choice did he have? He was only delaying the inevitable. Even then, it still hit him how twisted this was. After spending so much time on opposite sides, he and Sora had finally come to an understanding, and now they were running out of time. What was he supposed to think about this? How was he supposed to accept it?

…He couldn't say no. Sora really was right. And besides, that machine would probably overload if they didn't do something, and then they'd probably have to deal with the consequences. So, as much as it pained him, Riku nodded. They had to set things right. But before that…

"Sora," he said, stepping up to him from the side. "If this is what you have to do, then I guess… I'll just have to stay strong."

"You can do it, Riku!" Sora grinned. "I've always thought you were the strongest guy around."

"Yeah, but… to tell you the truth, Sora?" He sighed. "I was jealous of you all along."

"Jealous? But why?"

"Because you've always followed your heart. You never did let worries get the best of you for too long, and you lived in the moment. Me? I just kept focusing on the future and what-ifs. Some good that did us, huh?"

"I dunno, Riku. I've got my share of problems, too. And besides, I always wanted to be like you. Guess that makes us both jealous, huh?"

"Just a little." Riku lightly slugged Sora on the shoulder. "But that's fine. I mean, neither one of us is perfect. I know I've got my share of regrets. That's why…" He laughed. "Sora, before you do anything, let's go one last round, for old time's sake."

"Huh?"

"I mean it. No Keyblades, no magic. Just the two of us going one-on-one like we used to, before everything got out of hand."

"Well…" Sora glanced down at his Keyblade again, and then he set it aside. Then, he reached into his pockets, pulling out two battered looking toy swords. "Good thing I managed to save these!" He grinned, tossing one of the swords over to Riku.

"Just our luck." Grinning, Riku slipped into his fighting stance. "Now, let's see what you've got."

The two boys rushed at one another, dealing a series of blows. Without magic or Keyblades, they had nothing but their own skills to rely on, and boy had things changed. Sora no longer left himself wide open for attack. In fact, he stayed on the offensive, making several jabs at his friend whenever possible. Sure, Riku managed to block most of the time, but it was still impressive to see. And when Riku did get knocked down and flung himself forward, Sora managed to dodge a few times in order to avoid a swift kick to the gut.

Each one got plenty of chances to knock the other around, and they both had to stay on their toes to avoid too many unsightly bruises. Occasionally Riku'd slip behind Sora and nail him in the back, only for Sora to whirl around and jab Riku's gut. But, really? It didn't matter who won this round. This was all about giving Sora one last moment of lighthearted fun, just a good way to see him off. And in those brief moments of fighting, it was almost like all the problems around them had faded away, bringing them back to a time of innocence and those carefree days Riku once longed to escape. He imagined himself on the small island at sunset with the warm breeze and the sound of the waves still clear in his mind.

Several minutes passed before both boys began to slow in their movements. After going at it for so long, they both had to be running out of steam. And while Riku could have easily used this to his advantage, he smiled and stood perfectly still, allowing Sora to come close to him. For once, he wasn't going to try and win it. Sora deserved better than that, especially after everything he went through. No, for once, he'd throw the fight, letting Sora take in some of the glory. So, when Sora got in a good enough hit and sent Riku down to the ground, he dropped his sword and lay still for a moment. Just long enough for Sora to get close and point the sword at his chest.

Then, Riku grinned, pushing the sword aside as he got back to his feet. "Well, I guess that's one to three. You're catching up with me, Sora."

"I can't believe it…" Sora laughed, and he gave Riku a gigantic grin. "You're the best!"

And before Riku could even blink, Sora threw his arms around him. It took a moment for Riku to respond; hugs weren't exactly his strong point, and it came out of the left field, anyway. Under normal circumstances, he would've called Sora a sap and probably pulled him into a headlock, but now wasn't the time for it. Who knew if he'd see Sora again? He couldn't brush him off. Instead, he slowly but surely reciprocated the hug—tightly, at that. It was a rare moment of softness brought on by desperate and unfortunate circumstances. Still… it did help lighten the mood a small bit.

But they couldn't stay like that for good. The fact remained that Kairi remained fast asleep, and the Keyhole's buzzing grew progressively louder, while dark tendrils emerged from its center. Just what was waiting for them on the other side? If they completed the Keyhole, darkness would probably run wild; it was all the more reason to finish things. Already, Sora was reaching for the Dark Keyblade with a stern expression. He kept his eyes locked on the Keyhole whole time.

"I guess this is it," he said, turning to face Riku once more. "I've gotta set things right."

"Yeah, that's…" Riku took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll do this together, Sora."

"Right!" He smiled faintly, raising the Keyblade towards his chest. "But before I go, there's one more thing I've gotta say."

"What?"

"Riku, take care of Kairi for me, okay? And could you tell her I'm really sorry?"

"Sora…"

Like he had to ask. If Sora really was going to disappear, then who else would look out for Kairi? Who else would be there to explain it all? If this was the inevitable consequences of his actions, then he owed it to Sora and Kairi. He'd do it without question.

"I'll keep her safe, Sora." He held up his fist. "You can count on me."

"Then, I guess…" Sora took a deep breath. "I'll see you around, Riku!"

Without another word, he turned the Keyblade's point towards his chest and stabbed himself on the spot. As if that wasn't heart-wrenching already, he did it with a huge grin. Moments later, the Keyblade floated away from his chest, surrounded by a purple light. It sparkled faintly as six bright, glowing hearts took its place and floated through the air. All the hearts took off towards the stairs, and in the distance Riku heard the sound of Donald gasping. Sora still remained, however, at least for a few more seconds.

When the hearts dispersed, a bright light formed at his chest, and he held out his arms. From within him, another heart emerged, slowly drifting towards Kairi's body. All Riku could do was watch as the heart sank through her chest, and her eyes slowly opened. The light at Sora's chest spread all around his body, and he quietly laughed. When Kairi caught sight of him, she got to her feet and bolted right for him, but it was no use. He fell right through her, breaking into several small bits of light that floated away in an instant.

Riku bit his lip and rushed over to Kairi, and at the sound of his footsteps, she hurried over to him. The two faced one another for all of two seconds before Kairi threw herself at him and held on tight. Tears streamed down her cheeks; Riku, too, felt a bit of moisture on his face. After all this time, she'd finally woken up. A mixture of feelings welled up inside him. It was hard to hold it all in and stay strong for her sake, but he had to now.

And so he pulled her closer and shut his eyes tightly. "Kairi… I'm so sorry. I'm the one who did this to you."

"Riku, it's okay… I know you didn't mean to."

From behind, Riku heard the sound of frantic footsteps. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Donald and Goofy bolting up the stairs. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Kairi. They didn't have a clue. But now that Kairi was back, they couldn't dwell on what had just transpired. Though Riku stayed close to her, the sight up ahead made him step back and stare.

Darkness… pure darkness leaked out of the Keyhole. Tendrils spread across the floor, and beady, yellow eyes emerged from the blackened pools. The massive claws, lanky bodies, and antenna made it perfectly clear that these weren't ordinary Heartless, either. Though they didn't move a muscle, Riku immediately drew his weapon and slid right in front of Kairi. Neoshadows… the same Heartless that appeared on Pleasure Island. Was _that_ what waited on the other side?

The Neoshadows weren't alone, either. Some of the darkness stretched high above the group, taking on muscled forms with powerful arms, twisted tendrils for hair, and a gaping hole in their chests. Two Darksides stood right behind the ranks of Neoshadows, motionless but imposing. To top that all off, an all-too-familiar man in a musty, brown cloak stepped forward and chuckled.

Just when he'd thought all the battles were over, Riku had come face to face with darkness in its purest and most devastating form. _Now _what were they going to do?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	34. The Spread of Darkness

**Chapter 34: The Spread of Darkness**

"…_You_."

It was the first word that came to mind as Riku glared at the cloaked man. After all this time, he'd hardly anticipated coming face to face with him again. Even then, he still remembered how the man took advantage of his goals, ambitions, and insecurities in order to send Destiny Islands into the darkness. Had he been waiting in the shadows this whole time, while Maleficent used Sora to gather the princesses? Just who _was_ this man, anyway? And what was he doing with all those Heartless? Though Riku tried to step forward and seal the Keyhole, several of the Neoshadows hopped in his path.

Donald and Goofy readied their weapons and rushed towards the Heartless, but even when they delivered harsh blows to clear the way, more Neoshadows became obstacles. Not only that, but the two Darksides still stood at the ready. Even if they _did _manage to defeat all the small fry, they'd still have to deal with two extremely powerful enemies. Any time wasted on fighting would give the Heartless more time to send Hollow Bastion into dark, just like what happened on Pleasure Island. Right now, they were caught in the middle of a stalemate, and with Kairi completely defenseless, they just couldn't risk it.

So Riku lowered his weapon to his side and kept his eyes locked on the man, who remained perfectly still with his face hidden beneath his hood.

"Have you enjoyed your freedom, Keybearer?" said the man, his voice dripping with malice. "I imagine it's been quite a journey for you."

"That's none of your business." Riku practically spat out his words, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I should think that it is." The man shook his head. "After all, were it not for my encouragement, you would have never opened the door. You and your friends would have drifted at sea aimlessly. To that end, I did you a favor."

"Riku, what's he talking about?" Kairi frowned, stepping closer to him.

"Don't worry about it, Kairi. He's just trying to get a rise out of me."

"I merely speak the truth, boy." Slowly, the man stepped away from the Keyhole, and the two Darksides slid closer together. "By opening the door, you managed to escape your island prison. You even gained the power of the Keyblade… Surely the loss of one world was well worth it in the end."

"Shut up!" Riku jerked forward, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. "Don't think for a minute that I'm happy about what I've done. Sure, I got to see the outside world. And, yeah, maybe this adventure was what I'd been dreaming of after all those years, but you know what? It hasn't been easy." He took a deep breath and continued. "I lost my home, Kairi lost her heart, and now we've _both _lost our best friend. You wouldn't understand."

"Ah, yes, Sora…" The man chuckled. "He was quite a peculiar specimen. Thanks to the princess' heart, he could not wield the power of darkness. Then again, I imagine that even without it, his kind nature would prevent him from being a proper vessel."

"Vessel?" Donald gasped. "Hey, what're you trying to say?"

What _was _he talking about? And just how did he know Sora? Riku's shoulders shook, and he had to force himself to stand still. Jumping at that man would solve nothing. If there was a chance he knew something about Sora's fate, then, like it or not, he'd have to cooperate.

The man continued to approach Riku at a snail's pace. "You all shall find out soon enough. After all, this foolish boy has yet to realize just how strong a hold the darkness has on his heart."

"The darkness?" Goofy blinked, and he turned to face Riku. "But Riku's been fightin' the darkness this whole time!"

Why would the darkness have a hold on his heart? Though Riku said nothing, he looked down at his chest and clutched onto the front of his shirt with his free hand. Maybe… maybe in the beginning he'd been close to the darkness. He'd let his jealousy, his pride, and his stubborn tendencies get the best of him. But things had changed since then! He'd become stronger after everything he'd been through. So why did this man say otherwise? Was he just trying to mess with his head?

"It matters not. Darkness rests within all hearts, except for those who are pure. Some resist its influence, and others embrace it." About halfway between Riku and the Keyhole, the man came to a complete stop. "Riku's heart contains untapped potential. It is dripping with darkness, make no mistake about that."

"No, it can't be!" Without warning, Kairi stepped out in front of Riku and glared at the man. "Maybe… maybe at one point he was close to the darkness, but Riku's changed since then. He and Sora both went through so much because of me." She shook her head. "I'm sure he's become stronger because of it."

"You tell him!" Donald nodded, and he swung his staff through the air. "We don't care who you are or what you're planning. Nobody gets to push Riku around besides us, and we're his friends!"

Even Kairi was sticking up for him. Did she really have faith in him now? Riku still remembered when she joked about taking off without him, and he still recalled her wariness when he tried to slip through the door. How much did she see from inside Sora? Did she know about everything they'd been through since their home disappeared? She had no weapon, no way to defend herself, and she still stood up for him. Kairi wasn't letting her fears get to her, so why was he worrying over a little darkness?

He couldn't let that creep mess with his head. It didn't matter that he kept preaching about darkness or how weak he was; Riku really _had_ changed. He wasn't about to throw that all away.

That's why he raised his Keyblade and stepped forward once more. Right now, he had to stay strong. Even if the darkness tried to worm its way into his heart, he'd keep fighting back. Not just for his own sake, but for Kairi, Donald, Goofy… and Sora. He wouldn't want his sacrifice to be in vain.

"Give me your worst. I dare you," Riku said, watching as the man started to approach once more. "Your darkness doesn't scare me, and neither do you."

"You speak so boldly," said the man, whose body began to glow with a dim, blue aura. "If you wish to see what the darkness can do to your heart, then so be it. I imagine the results will be quite interesting."

Before Riku could even budge, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Wincing, he stepped back, as that pale aura spread from the man to his chest. Within seconds, he fell down to his knees, dropping his Keyblade flat on the floor. His heart throbbed, and he clutched tightly onto his chest. A haze seeped into his mind, blurring his vision to a dull mesh of colors. What… what was going on? His limbs grew numb, his chest heavy, and the grip on his heart squeezed it in a vice. The strange, chilling sensation prompted Riku to hold even tighter to his chest. He gnashed his teeth and pushed himself back to his feet. If that man was trying to prove a point, then he wasn't about to sit still and let the darkness overtake him. There had to be some way to stop him!

"Nice… try…" Despite the tense feelings wrenching his heart, Riku still managed to smirk. "But it's not over yet!"

Though the man no longer appeared before Riku's eyes, his voice rang through his mind, like a twisted echo. It was too close for comfort. Nauseating. His veins grew ice cold, and the whole room started to shake.

_It is useless to resist, boy. Doing so is only denying your inevitable fate… _

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" Sure, this icy pressure continued constricting his heart, but so what? While some people might have given in to avoid the suffocation, Riku continued to wrestle with the man's presence. He even managed to scoop up his Keyblade after a few moments of painful struggling. The fight was hardly over.

"Don't give up, Riku!" The voices of his friends rang out from behind. When Riku peered over his shoulder, he caught sight of Donald and Goofy standing firm, even though a circle of Neoshadows surrounded them and kept them at bay.

_Plunge deeper into the darkness. Let your whole heart blacken and ease your pain…_

The man's hold on his heart tightened, and Riku let out a sharp groan. His knees bent, and his grip on his weapon loosened up for a second or two. Unfortunately for that jerk, his little darkness speeches did nothing but motivate Riku to keep on fighting. Did he really think his preaching would change his mind? Throughout his journey, Riku had seen the darkness at full force, and he'd witnessed just how far people fell when they tried to tap into its power. Becoming its pawn just wasn't his style.

That's why, when he felt a sudden warmth all around him, he fought even harder against the man's dark powers. He opened his eyes and found Kairi at his side, just another reason to keep on fighting. She looked up at him with a faint smile, and he silently nodded. Then, after taking a deep breath, he pushed with all his might. Pushed at the chilling darkness, at the twisted man who tried to exploit his power, and at the fear, jealousy, and rage that had filled his heart at one point or another. Who he used to be didn't matter anymore. Not as long as he had friends to back him up in times of need.

The man's voice wavered the more Riku pushed. Soon, the blue aura started to leave his chest.

_Impossible… How could your heart resist? The darkness is natural… All hearts… _

His cloaked form reappeared, surrounded by that same aura. Breathing deeply, the man stepped back, bringing a hand to his chest. As the aura faded, Riku felt the pressure leave his heart. That choking sensation vanished completely, and he no longer felt the constant strain of fighting back. It seemed like the perfect chance to make a preemptive strike, so he held up the Keyblade and prepared to attack; unfortunately, his legs grew limp, and he fell to his knees. His heart still ached a little bit, and exhaustion rapidly overwhelmed him. Kairi still stood next to him, and Donald and Goofy knocked two of the Neoshadows aside before they, too, hurried over.

"Perhaps I underestimated you…" The man's voice sounded oddly shaky, and he pulled at the front of his cloak. "However, that does not change the state of your heart. Your darkness remains strong. So strong that it would be a shame to let it rot beneath a veil of light."

Chuckling, he held out his other hand, and Riku let out another groan. Something… something was tugging at his heart again, only this time, it felt like something was being… pulled out of him. Almost like something inside him was being stretched and held at an arm's length, still there but with only a faint presence. Whatever it was, it left him with a sharp pain in his chest, and he reflexively got back to his feet and charged.

"Stay out of my _heart!_" He swung his Keyblade, half-expecting to strike the man; instead, one of the Darksides sent him flying with a powerful blow. He landed right on top of Donald and Goofy, who yelped and squawked in a mix of frustration and agony. All the while, the man continued to pull at Riku's heart. Not just his heart, in fact, but at the Heartless around him, too. One of the Darksides twitched and fell to the ground, and its body melted into a black mist that the man readily absorbed. The other soon followed.

"If I cannot have my vessel," said the man, "then I shall draw upon the darkness in order to repair my fragile form." He reached for his cloak and threw it aside, revealing his true appearance. Though he stood hunched over and darkness still obscured him, Riku could make out a few distinguishing features, such as his golden eyes, dark skin, and a head of long, white hair. Something about this guy looked almost familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Still, with Kairi's help, Riku got back to his feet, readying his Keyblade for round two. It didn't matter that he'd been drained of almost all his energy. This guy, whoever he was, was bad news. He couldn't just… let him win!

"Do not think for a minute that this is over." The man grinned, stepping back towards the Keyhole. "This Keyhole contains darkness in its purest form. I have held it back out of pity alone, but now it's over. You and the princess have served your purpose…"

The remaining Heartless inched closer to Riku and the others, flexing their claws as they approached from all sides. Riku cringed at the sight; what was he supposed to do? He still didn't have the energy to put up a good fight, but if he gave up, what would happen to the Keyhole and Hollow Bastion? On the other hand, staying and fighting could put Kairi in danger. Even if he, Donald, and Goofy all took on the Heartless, there were just too many. One wrong move could put Kairi's safety at risk. And what about Sora? They still didn't know what had happened to him or if he was even still alive!

Riku shuddered, and he took a look around. With the Neoshadows forming a circle around him and the others, they had little room to fight back. More and more appeared from within the Keyhole; if they didn't act fast, they'd really be in trouble! He was running out of options, and quickly at that. At this rate, they'd have to leave now or they'd risk being torn apart by the Heartless. Without even thinking, he took Kairi by the hand and turned away from the Keyhole. Just then, he caught sight of a familiar, bulky Beast, who leaped into the air and clawed through the approaching Heartless.

"Riku, go!" The Beast gave Riku a quick glance before he tore through several more of the Neoshadows. "Leave the Heartless to me."

"But what about the Keyhole?" Goofy gulped, pushing back one of the Heartless with his shield.

"Forget it. Beast's right!" Shaking his head, Riku knocked away three Heartless and tugged Kairi towards the stairs. "Right now, we need to get Kairi to safety. It's too dangerous here!"

"Oh, well…" Donald frowned, glancing from the Neoshadows, to the Keyhole, and back towards Riku. Then, he whacked one of the Heartless with his staff and scurried over to the steps. "C'mon, Goofy! Let's get outta here!"

When the two finally caught up with him, Riku bolted down the steps. It didn't matter that his legs still ached and his chest throbbed; he continued to storm through the castle in spite of his exhaustion. On his way, he kept his eyes peeled for any Heartless that might catch them off guard. For the most part, Kairi managed to keep up with him, though his frantic running nearly left Donald and Goofy in the dust, even when they made quick stops to catch their breath. Along the way, Wyverns, Defenders, and Neoshadows fiercely attacked with a combination of brute strength and magic. In order to keep Kairi safe, the trio focused on deflecting their blows and relied on the lifts to progress back towards the castle's lower levels.

About halfway down, as they stood on a lift, Kairi tapped Riku's arm and frowned. "Riku, are you sure this is okay? You don't have to leave because of me. Besides, what if Sora's still—"

"We don't have a choice." Riku sighed. "Trust me, if I had the strength, I'd go back there and settle the score."

"Riku's right," said Donald, "we were outnumbered back there. I don't wanna leave here, either, but it's just too risky."

"I just wish I could help somehow." Kairi peered over the edge of the lift, gazing down at the canyon below.

What Kairi didn't realize was just how helpful she'd already been. Seeing her stand up to that man was enough to make Riku push aside his fears and fight back. She stood by him when he wrestled for control of his heart and forced back that suffocating darkness. Even if she didn't have a weapon, armor, or magic, she made up for it with strength of heart. It was a different kind of help, but in Riku's eyes, it meant just as much as fighting by his side.

"Kairi, look." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "You've already helped. Just having you here has made a difference."

"Riku…" Despite the tense circumstances, she cracked a smile, giving him a light nudge. "You really have changed, but… I'm glad."

They still had their work cut out for them. A path of rising lifts, winding walkways, and dangerous halls awaited them once they came to their next stop. In order to avoid falling into the castle's lower levels, Riku, Donald, and Goofy hurled their weapons and powerful spells at any nearby Heartless. While Riku continued to lead Kairi along, Donald and Goofy stood at his sides, keeping her safely surrounded. It worked well in the long run, since they along with Riku took the brunt of the attacks. A few cure spells here and there ensured that they made it out in one piece, and soon they returned to the Castle Gates.

As they came to a stop, Donald flailed his arms and shouted at the top of his lungs. With one wave of his staff, he sent fireworks soaring high into the sky, and he called out for Chip and Dale. It didn't take long for the crew to respond. A small speck of red and yellow appeared in the distance and rapidly drew closer to the group. When more Heartless emerged, the ship fired its lasers and reduced them to blackened smoke and bubbling ooze. With the path clear, the ship landed safely on the stone path, and Donald flung the door wide open. Hopping into the driver's seat, he motioned to the others to follow. They didn't have much time.

But before he took Kairi into the ship, Riku gave the castle one last look. They'd barely had time to face that strange man, much less come to grips with what happened to Sora. The man said something about using him as a vessel, but obviously that didn't work. He'd given up his heart, after all. Because of that, he was probably nothing but a Heartless… That alone filled Riku with dread. But would Sora really fade into darkness after everything they went through together? What if he managed to pull through somehow? For all he knew, Sora could've been waiting for him somewhere in the castle…

Though Riku knew he couldn't afford to stay, a part of him wanted to rush back in there and search with all his might. However unlikely it was, he'd have to hold onto the faint hope that Sora would make it out okay. Somehow, Riku would find a way back to his friend, even if it meant plowing through the darkness to get there.

But for now, it would have to wait.

**x.x.x**

Blades of grass tickled his cheek, as he started to stir. Letting out a quiet moan, he pushed himself into a sitting position and blearily looked around. Pine trees stood in the distance—was that some kinda forest? Patches of dirt and twigs stood out among the surrounding grass, and a sunset sky gave his new surroundings an almost comforting feel. It contrasted with the cold, black gate behind him and the eerie mansion that stood just a few yards away. Rubbing his eyes, he got to his feet, bringing a hand to the cold, steel bars. Then his eyes widened, for he soon realized that he no longer wore his fingerless gloves… just a checkered wristband. What was going on?

He ran his other hand against the top of his head. His hair still felt spiky, but the shape was completely different. And when he plucked out a hair, he found the strand to be blonde instead of brown. Narrowing his eyes, the boy looked down at the rest of his clothes. Instead of bright, red shorts, he wore a pair of baggy pants. The crown necklace that seemed so familiar to him no longer rested around his neck. And though a flash of familiar faces left him longing for the comfort of friends, he felt a hollowness in his chest, like something was missing. Something important.

Who was he really?

He stepped away from the gate and the surrounding brick wall, nearing the forest up ahead. Maybe if he took a look around, he could figure out what had happened to him. This place, wherever it was, sure wasn't a castle. No crazy contraptions lined the way, and not a single Heartless appeared. Worst of all, he was all alone with nobody to comfort him in this moment of confusion. No one to tell him if Kairi made it out okay or if Riku was doing all right. Those were his best friends, weren't they? They were the first people that came to mind, anyway. But still, something felt off about the whole situation. Something he just couldn't put his finger on…

He heard a rustle in the grass, and he drew to a complete halt . His body grew tense, and he slowly turned around. Then, he gasped. There, standing in front of the fence, appeared a man dressed in a black cloak. His hood kept his face completely hidden, and he didn't say a word. Just where did that guy come from, and who was he? Narrowing his eyes, the boy reached for his belt, only to realize that he had no weapon. Glancing around, he looked for something, anything to defend himself, and then he spotted a stick lying along the ground. Maybe it wouldn't do much in the long run, but he still scooped it up, holding it like a sword.

And then the man suddenly spoke in a deep and monotonous voice. "Tell me… Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name?" The boy took a step back, and he gazed down at the ground. "It's… Sora."

Wasn't it?

**x.x.x **

_So, this is what darkness is like… _

It felt like he'd been falling for hours, maybe even days. No matter where he looked, he found nothing but endless darkness all around. It was cold, quiet, and most of all, frightening. Though Sora knew this was his fate and even accepted it, that didn't change how jarring it was to really experience the darkness firsthand. After falling so long, his head felt so hazy. The longer he spent in the dark, the dizzier he became. That man did say that the darkness would consume him if he didn't make it his own, but how was he supposed to do that? When he reached out to grab at the darkness, his hands went straight through it. It wasn't something tangible, so how?

He hated being alone with no one to turn to. No light to give him hope in this darkest hour. Cringing, Sora shifted so that he rested on his belly and looked straight into his dark surroundings that drew closer with each passing second. At least… it felt like it; the funny thing about darkness was that it all blended together. He was the only thing that stood out against all the blackness. And soon, he'd probably blend right in unless he did something about it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to pull himself a bit higher, but the more he fought against it, the stronger its push. It was like going against a powerful current. Maybe it was like the man said, the more he resisted, the stronger it'd fight back.

What else could he do in pure blackness? There were only two ways to go, up or down, and right now, up didn't seem like an option. That metaphorical fish kept squirming out of his grip. He must not've been holding on tight enough.

_But if I let the darkness consume me, I'll be like every other Heartless. I'll forget about my friends, and I'll probably hurt people. I can't let that happen! _

He bit his lip, turning downward again. _If I'm gonna make this darkness my own, I know I've gotta find another way to do it. A different angle, like something nobody's tried before._

_I just wish I knew where to start…_

Suddenly, he caught sight of a faint glimmer of light. Something small and distant, just bright enough to stand out amidst all the blackness. Sora's eyes widened at the sight of it, and he began to 'swim' downward towards this strange little light. The closer he came to it, the warmer he felt. It was like the darkness suddenly didn't matter so much. Almost as if… somebody was helping him. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face, even though he kept diving deeper into the dark. Something about this light felt… familiar somehow, like something he'd experienced a long time ago, in a distant memory.

And when he drew close enough to this light, he heard a faint little voice just as familiar as the warmth.

_"Don't give up! Your friends are counting on you, Sora."_

_Huh?_

That voice… who was it? For a moment, Sora clutched tightly onto his head, just trying to find a face or a name to match it. He searched and searched his memories for some kinda clue, but nothing stood out. His head still felt hazy from his descent into darkness. Maybe that was why…

_"You've gotta keep trying somehow," _said the light. "_If you can hold on just a little longer, I'm sure you'll make it through!"_

_But I'm just so lost._ Sora frowned, bringing a hand to his chest. _I know I'm supposed to turn things around, but Maleficent never showed me how, and neither did that guy with the cloak. I wanna get back to my friends, but… I'm scared. What if there's nothing I can do?_

_"It's okay."_ The speck of light circled around him. "_You're not alone anymore."_

_But who are you?_ Sora frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. _You do seem kinda familiar. Were we… friends once?_

The light laughed. Not to poke fun at him… no, it was a soft, almost fluttering laugh.

_"Well, you saved me once, a long time ago. When I needed it most, you gave me a second chance." _Slowly but surely, the light slid closer to his chest. "_I don't know if I can pull you outta the darkness, but I can at least give you something to hold onto, that way you don't lose sight of things."_

_Like… a light at the end of the tunnel?_

_"Exactly! If things get outta hand, I'll try and push you in the right direction."_

_Then I guess… that's okay._ Sora smiled, gazing down into the darkness below. In his loneliness, he'd almost lost sight of what really mattered. The darkness almost swallowed him. But now that he had this light here to guide him, his fears started to melt away. The haze in his head gave way to clarity. If darkness was all he had left, then instead of worrying, he'd just have to remember his friends. They'd give him a reason to fight through the darkness. Maybe he'd still be a Heartless, but that didn't mean he'd have to hurt people. He could still grab that fish if he stayed focused, and now that he had someone to light the way, there was no way he'd give up!

He might've made some huge mistakes, and he might've been tricked into hurting others. Now was his chance to make up for it, and maybe being a Heartless wouldn't be so bad. If he could find a way to help his friends, then what else really mattered? They were his power, and their bonds kept him going. So, even if the darkness still frightened him, and even if he didn't know what waited beyond the horizon, Sora took a deep breath and dove down with the light at his side.

Somehow, he'd find a way back to them.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	35. Unbreakable Bonds

**Chapter 35: Unbreakable Bonds**

Riku really had been through a lot since his carefree days back home. He and his friends had traveled across so many worlds, facing the thrills of adventure and the challenges that came with it. Challenges that ranged from simple games of croquet to fierce battles against sorcerers, dragons, and the darkness itself. When he first left home, he'd started out as a selfish and arrogant teen, too wrapped up in his own goals and ambitions to worry about the matters at hand. The needs of the worlds just didn't matter, and he seldom stopped to think about risks and consequences. Of course, he'd grown a lot since his journey began. His experiences with Donald and Goofy forced him to look beyond his own desires and gain a respect for others. To face his fears, even if it meant going up against his best friend and to accept that sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

He'd really thought that his journey would end with Maleficent's defeat. That, somehow, everything would turn out all right. When he and Sora fought together, it really did seem like things had changed for the better. Even when Sora made his sacrifice, at least he had an illusion of closure.

But it was just that: an illusion.

Maleficent's defeat amounted to nothing. There was no real victory, not with the Heartless still running wild throughout the worlds. With one threat down, another had taken its place in the form of that mysterious, darkness obsessed man. Riku still didn't know who he was or what he truly planned, but he at least had a hunch about his true identity. After all, whose machinery enabled the mass production of Heartless? Whose fascination with darkness led to twisted experiments on human specimens? And whose reports were taken and utilized by Maleficent in the first place?

That guy had to be Ansem; there was no doubt about it.

He thought long and hard about it on the way back to Traverse Town, just trying to wrap his mind around the implications. If the guy really was Ansem, then he'd be no pushover. Judging by the reports alone, he had the skills to manipulate the Heart for the sake of his own pursuits. His command of the Heartless was bad enough, but now he had access to a Keyhole full of darkness! That same darkness continued to flow far beyond the castle. It wasn't hard to spot all the Heartless leaping onto their ship and tearing into the surface as they made their escape. All the while, the ship's radar went wild with "heavy darkness readings".

In failing to seal the Keyhole, he'd allowed the Heartless to spread even further. That thought alone proved disturbing. Couple that with Ansem's unclear motives and the uncertain fate of Beast, the princesses, and Sora, and Riku had plenty of reasons to fret. Even when he and the others made it back to town in one piece, he continued to dwell on these unfortunate possibilities. He needed to collect his thoughts, to work out a plan. That's why, when Donald and Goofy headed over to talk Gummi maintenance with Cid, he opted to wait outside, leaning back against a lamppost in silence.

Only Kairi remained out there with him, and though thoughts of Ansem and the reports continued to flood his mind, he tried to push them aside just long enough to focus on his friend. After all, they were finally together again. His worries about her fate vanished in the blink of an eye. After all, she was alive and well, no longer staring at him through empty eyes. In the wake of darkness and destruction, she represented a small victory—no, small didn't quite cut it when it came to his best friends. Still, at least Hollow Bastion wasn't a complete failure.

"You okay?"

Kairi's words jerked Riku back to reality, and he immediately turned to face her. She watched him with a frown on her face, prompting him to idly run a hand through his hair and step away from the lamppost.

"Don't worry about me." He shook his head. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" She motioned to the nearby stairs. "Maybe it'll help clear the air a bit."

"Yeah, that's…" He sighed, forcing himself to smile for her sake. "You're right. Keeping it bottled up won't do me much good."

"Exactly!" Kairi laughed, and she smiled right back at him. "I'm glad you're starting to see that."

"Hard not to when you hang out with those two." On his way toward the stairs, Riku shook his head and laughed. "Maybe they're starting to rub off on me."

When they finally reached the top step, Kairi plopped down and placed her hands in her lap. "They must've had their hands full."

"Oh, that's putting it lightly." Smirking, Riku took a seat right next to her. "You should've seen us when we first met. Donald kept having to track me down, and I treated him _and_ Goofy like an excuse to see other worlds. We kept butting heads almost _constantly._" For a moment, he frowned, gazing up at the starry sky. Things really were different back then…

A soft tap on the shoulder drew his gaze back towards Kairi, who shook her head and smiled softly. At that, he let out another sigh. There he was again, dwelling on the past. Then again, it was hard not to. She probably knew that just as well as he did, and that was all the more reason for them to talk it over.

"But you know," she said, "even if things didn't go the way we planned, I think it'll work out."

"Oh yeah?" Riku crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well…" She stood up, turning her gaze towards the stars. "You've made it this far. Isn't that worth celebrating? Not everyone gets the chance to visit other worlds, and you three saved those worlds."

"Yeah, that's true." He laughed dryly and slowly got back on his feet. "We've faced some tough challenges, but that hasn't slowed us down. Not even close. It's been one hurdle after another, but we're not about to give up."

"See? We'll make it through."

"Wait a second." Riku raised a brow, placing his hands on his hips. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Grinning, Kairi stepped forward and looked him straight in the eye. "Well, you don't expect me to stay here, do you?"

"Look, Kairi, it's dangerous out there, so—"

"Riku…" She frowned. "We're finally together again, and Sora's still…"

She had a point there. Neither of them even knew what happened to Sora. If he was still alive, if he'd turned into a Heartless, or if he was out there somewhere just waiting for them to find him. As it stood, the two of them were on their own with no islands to return to. For Kairi, that must've been especially painful. Her heart had been inside Sora the whole time, and she probably felt at least some of what went on all around them. Not only that, but they were apart for _so long. _Maybe it was kind of selfish of him, but he didn't want to just ditch her. Not when they had so much to catch up on and little time to do it. Plus, Sora told him to keep her safe. How could he do that if he left her behind?

No, Kairi was definitely onto something, so after a few moments in silence, Riku slowly nodded.

"Okay, you win this round." He circled around her and stopped right by her side, shrugging. "I'll let you tag along, but I hope you know what you're getting into. The Heartless are no pushovers, and the _last _thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Oh, I know." Her smile looked pretty darn innocent, despite his warning, and she gave him a light push. "They kind of chased me back home. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Riku narrowed his eyes. "And those were just Shadows. With all that darkness leaking out of the Keyhole, we'll probably be up against Heartless ten times as strong. Maybe even stronger."

"But you'll be right there with me, so I know I'll be safe."

"You… really think so?"

It was still a little hard to grasp, maybe because he still kind of blamed himself for what happened to her _and_ Sora. Still, she smiled and laced her hands behind her back, giving him all the confirmation he needed.

"I know so," she said, sitting down once again. "But, Riku… Do you think Sora's okay?"

"I…" Riku cringed, bringing one hand to his chest. What was he supposed to say to that when he didn't even _know_ what he thought? There was just no way to tell for sure. A part of him wanted to remain optimistic, while at the same time, he couldn't help but worry and fear for the worst. Bringing that up sure wouldn't lighten Kairi's mood, and with Sora gone, who else was supposed to keep her spirits high?

He sighed, forcing yet another fake smile. "Well, we won't know by staying here. Heck, he could be back there waiting for us." Pausing, Riku glanced back at the Accessory Shop. "But... hey, I can promise you one thing, Kairi."

"What's that?"

Taking a deep breath, Riku held up his hand and rolled it into a fist. "If we find a way to bring back the worlds, I won't set foot on the islands again. Not until we find him." He shook his head. "Home just wouldn't be the same unless we were all there together."

And, just like that, Kairi let out a soft laugh. "Did you get that from Sora?"

"Nah, sappy as it sounds…" He leaned forward and smirked. "I came up with that on my own. So, want to help me track him down?"

"Well…" For a moment, Kairi said nothing, bringing a hand to her chin as if she needed to _really_ think about it. Then, after about a second or two, she looked up at him with a grin. "The three of us still need to see the worlds together, so of course I'll help."

That was all the confirmation he needed. With that out of the way, Riku flopped down on the steps once more, resting an arm against his knee. "Then I guess that settles it. Now we've just got to convince Donald to let you tag along, and…"

The door to the Accessory Shop opened with a creak, followed by the sound of a webbed foot tapping on the pavement. "And what?"

Man, it was almost like he was a mind reader. At the sound of Donald's voice, Riku stood up and smirked.

"Well, what do you know, Kairi? He's right on schedule."

"On schedule for what?" Crossing his arms, Donald let out a huff. "I don't get it."

"I think I know!" Chuckling, Goofy approached Donald from behind. He greeted the others with a smile and a wave before he turned his attention to Kairi. "Why, I bet Riku wants Kairi to come with us. Either that or he's hungry..."

"Nah, it's definitely the former. We've spent the past few minutes talking things through, and Kairi doesn't want to stay behind."

Donald gasped, and his face turned bright red. Brow furrowed, he placed his hands on his hips, giving Riku a look like a wrinkled up prune. "But she's safer here! If we take her along, we could end up in big trouble."

"So?" Riku rolled his eyes. "We're in trouble even if she _doesn't_ come. And besides, I'll take full responsibility for her."

"I don't know…" Frowning, Donald took a quick look inside the shop. "Cid said it's gonna be a dangerous trip. There'll be Heartless all over the place, right?"

"You bet it'll be dangerous." Before long, Cid emerged from behind the desk, slowly heading for the door. "If you went the direct route, those Heartless would chew straight through your ship. I might be fittin' you with some new gear, but even the back route doesn't guarantee a smooth landing."

"And if she didn't come, that would change things _how…? _Kairi's not the one piloting."

"Yeah, but…" Donald sighed. "Goofy, back me up on this one!"

"Aw, shucks, Donald." Goofy scratched his head, looking at Kairi with a frown. "I bet if we're really careful, Kairi'll be okay! And besides, isn't she one of the princesses? That means she's got no darkness in her heart."

"Hey, you're right!" Kairi's eyes widened, and she placed one hand to her heart. "And the other princesses are probably still back at the castle…"

Seven princesses with pure hearts… Come to think of it, if they were dealing with an explosive amount of darkness, wouldn't it make sense to fight it off with light? Though Riku didn't know the logistics about the Princesses of Heart or just what they were capable of, Kairi did possess something even he lacked—purity. No amount of darkness could taint her heart or those of the other six. If there was a chance they could use that to their advantage, then how could they back down?

The answer was simple: they just couldn't, and Riku was about to make that known.

"Look, guys, I think we're at a point where even the smallest bit of help counts." He pointed at Kairi and narrowed his eyes. "If there's even a small chance she and the princesses can help, then can we really pass that up? Besides, I made a promise to her, and it's one I intend to keep."

At first Donald groaned, tapping his foot as his eyes darted from Kairi, to Goofy, and back to Riku. He placed his hands behind his back and muttered something under his breath. Then, after heaving an airy sigh, he finally nodded.

"Okay, fine, but you're gonna have to keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes, Riku flicked his hand through the air. "But that's only if she doesn't keep an eye on _me._"

"Well," said Cid, adjusting his toothpick, "whatever you do, you're gonna have to be careful. At this rate, the Heartless have probably spread to more than just Hollow Bastion, and I'll bet ya anything they'll be a tough bunch to beat."

"And _we_ aren't?" Riku laughed. "Don't get any grey hairs over it; we'll be fine."

"Why, you little punk." Cid smirked, and he took another look inside the shop. "Well, I've still got some fixin' to do, so come check in on me later. Besides, Leon's been lookin' for you kids."

"Then what're we standing around here for?" Already, Donald started to head towards the Third District door. "We'd better see what he's up to. Could be important!"

"Yeah, probably." Riku shrugged, and he held out his hand. "C'mon, Kairi."

Seeing this, Goofy chuckled, rubbing the tip of his nose with a smile. "Gawrsh, ain't that sweet?"

Though Riku groaned and rolled his eyes, Goofy continued to follow along with his standard, dopey grin. Man, he was just as sappy as ever.

Still, it didn't take long for them to make it back to the small house. Just a few short minutes of walking and a bit of sightseeing on Kairi's part, and they eventually made it to the door. They didn't even have to knock before it swung wide and Aerith greeted the group with a nice, warm smile. Inside, they found Yuffie seated atop some of the stacked boxes, while Leon leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. When Riku and his friends made it to the center, he let out a sigh and stepped forward. The look on his face was especially grim for a guy like him, who almost always looked serious from the get-go. He must've heard about what happened with the Keyhole. Why else would he be looking for them?

Sure enough, Riku's suspicions were quickly confirmed.

"So, you couldn't seal the Keyhole."

"Yeah, that's right." Riku frowned, placing a hand against his neck. "We came pretty close, but the Heartless kept getting in the way, and that's not all."

"Yeah, there was this creep who kept talking about the darkness." Donald groaned. "And he did somethin' weird to Riku!"

"Something weird?" Yuffie blinked. "How weird are we talking?"

"I still don't know…" Shutting his eyes, Riku thought back to what occurred, the way that Ansem took hold of his heart, and… stretched something inside of it. Almost like he was drawing upon his heart the same way he absorbed the two Darksides.

He shook his head and kept his eyes on Leon. "First, he tried to take control of my body. Said my darkness was strong enough to make me his vessel. And when that didn't work, he… well, it felt like he took the strength right out of me. I could barely fight back."

"I see…" Leon crossed his arms, peering down at the table. The Ansem Reports still sat there in a neat little pile. "Any idea who he was?"

Goofy frowned. "Well, we never got his name…"

"Yeah, and he was really vague, too." Donald sneered. "But, whoever he was, he really wanted that Keyhole to stay open."

"Actually," said Riku, "I know who it was."

"Ya do? Gawrsh, then who was he?"

"Well, it's mostly a guess, but…" He took a step towards the table, scooping up one of the reports. "I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure…" He paused, scooping up yet another page, and he cleared his throat. "It is my duty to expose what this darkness truly is… Just think about it, guys. Some creep shows up in front of the Keyhole, has a strange obsession with darkness, and controls the Heartless. See the connection?"

Goofy blinked. "Now that ya mention it…"

"Ansem…" Aerith's smile quickly shifted to a frown, and she brought a hand to her chin. "But what does this mean?"

"Well, I know one thing for sure." Leon scowled, moving back towards the wall. "Thanks to the Keyhole, there's been an increase in the Heartless around town. The whole Second District is a mess because of it."

"Then all we have to do is seal it." The Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand, and he lowered it to his side. "If we can get back to Hollow Bastion, it shouldn't be too hard."

"I wouldn't be too sure. If the darkness keeps flowing out of it, then you'll be fighting a constant stream of Heartless." Shaking his head, Leon pulled out his weapon. "Not only that, but we don't know what will happen once it's sealed. That might not be the end of it."

"But we have to try," Kairi said with a frown. "If we don't do anything, then won't more worlds be in danger?"

"And besides…" Riku looked down at his weapon, shaking his head. "We never did find out what happened to Sora."

"That's right. Sora was with Maleficent that whole time…" Leon raised a brow. "I was beginning to wonder why he wasn't here with you."

"That's because he… freed Kairi's heart. I'm sure he would've followed us if he could."

"He might be a Heartless, Riku. Are you sure it's worth the risk? After all, you might never find him."

Riku groaned, placing his free hand on his hip. "Leon, you should know me by now. I'm not about to back down just because of a few risks."

"I knew you would say that." A faint smile crossed his face. "Sora's lucky to have a friend as stubborn as you."

"Maybe a little _too _stubborn." Donald laughed. "It's a good thing he's got us to back him up!"

"Says the duck who flips his lid almost constantly."

"Hey, what're you trying to say?"

Kairi shook her head, heaving a soft little sigh. "Some things never change."

Goofy chuckled. "Nope! We might be pals, but that doesn't stop us from buttin' heads every once in a while."

"Well, try not to get _too _excited." Yuffie grinned. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys!"

"Don't worry; I'll keep my eye on them." Kairi's tone was pretty devious, and her smile? Definitely telling. Knowing her, she'd probably have all _three _of them whipped in no time. While Riku was more than used to it, it'd be interesting to see how Donald and Goofy would handle a new addition to their party.

Their return to Hollow Bastion would definitely bring new perils. If what Leon and Cid said was true, then the Heartless were already on the move. It didn't help that Ansem probably had a plan laid out for when they finally made it back to the castle. In order to set things right, they'd be dealing with a new onslaught of darkness and danger, and with Kairi on board, they'd need to do more than just fight. Who knew what things were like in Hollow Bastion or if Beast and the others were doing all right? And who knew what they'd be up against once they sealed the Final Keyhole?

All they really knew for sure was that they'd come a long way since their journey's beginning and had grown closer with each new experience. The bonds between Riku and his friends, both old and new, would keep him going through these tough times. Though he didn't say it outright, he knew they were unbreakable.

No amount of darkness would change that.

**x.x.x**

Immense, white thrones stretched high above the ground, arranged in a circular row. Only a single, rounded platform stood below these towering seats. Though thirteen filled the pale chamber, more than half were completely empty. Only about five cloaked figures sat amidst the sea of white, their black cloaks providing a stark contrast to their surroundings. One of the figures lowered his hood, revealing a scarred face with golden eyes, blue hair that ran down to the small of his back, and lightly pointed ears. He gazed up at the man atop the highest throne with a look of serious disdain.

"Lord Xemnas," he said, "our newest recruit refuses to cooperate. Even now, he continues to cling to his former identity. What's more, he questions our motives."

"He has yet to accept his fate," said another man, whose long, black dreadlocks gave him a wild appearance. "The boy probably believes he still possesses emotions. Feeble ones, at that."

"Wouldn't surprise me!" Yet another man flipped back his hood, revealing a scarred up cheek, streaks of grey hair, and an eye patch. He casually leaned back in his seat, unlike the others who sat stiffly and silently. "The kiddo reminds me of somebody I once knew, and he's just as dense."

"Duly noted." The blue-haired man shook his head, turning his gaze back towards Xemnas. "Now then, what shall we do with the boy? Surely there must be a solution."

"I see little cause for alarm," said Xemnas. "If he wishes to hold onto his former identity, then it is of no consequence."

"Too bad it clashes with the whole naming motif we've got here."

"A minor setback and nothing more." He shook his head. "No, I do believe that he may prove useful to us, and his behavior is only natural. Let us not forget that he is a child… A child whose former self held close ties to the Keybearer."

"That _is_ an interesting detail, and one that merits careful consideration." An older man gazed up at Xemnas with a twisted smile. His bony face and pale blond hair made him stand out among the other, much younger men in the room. "After all, we _are _conducting research as we speak to create—"

"Rest assured that I have given it a fair amount of consideration." Xemnas nodded. "His memories may prove useful to our objective. We need only provide a few alterations, and he will serve his purpose well."

"And you're absolutely sure of this?" The blue-haired man gazed down at the floor.

"Indeed…" Xemnas turned his attention towards the man with the eye patch. "Now, I do believe it is time the boy met our other 'guest'."

"Ha, that witch? You're too much." He sat up straight and continued to grin. "But if it gets the job done, who's complaining?"

"Precisely." Tendrils of darkness wrapped around the bottom of Xemnas' cloak, and he peered down at the others one last time. "I expect results upon my return. Until then, you are dismissed."

Soon, Xemnas faded from sight, leaving the others alone in the chamber. Even they left before long, completely engulfed in the whirling wisps of the corridors. One by one, they disappeared, and the black specks among the endless white soon vanished from sight. Only the man with the eye patch remained, and he chuckled under his breath as a portal swept him up into the darkness. He had other business to attend to that involved a certain blondie, a witch, and maybe a few mind games.

That kid had no idea what he was getting into.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	36. The Final Keyhole

**Chapter 36: The Final Keyhole**

This was it. No more games. After Cid added a few more blocks to the Gummi Ship, tweaked its navigation systems a bit, and threw in some new artillery for good measure, it was time to take off. Their return to Hollow Bastion would not be an easy one. With darkness pouring out and spreading throughout space, they'd need to stay focused to ensure a safe trip. Luckily, both Donald and Goofy were seasoned pilots, knowing the ins and outs of space travel like the back of their gloved hands. When Heartless dived at the cockpit, they blasted them away with powerful lasers. At the sight of meteors, they swerved all around, obliterating any that stood in their path.

All the while, Kairi sat on the edge of her seat, gasping at the intense obstacle course all around them. She and Riku sat further back in the ship, allowing Donald and Goofy complete concentration while the two of them got a little more time to catch up. Given how soon they'd be arriving at Hollow Bastion, though, there really wasn't much time for small talk. Though Riku'd gone on a number of exciting adventures, and a part of him wanted to share it all, it'd have to wait until they at least sealed the Final Keyhole. After all, since they were cruising through giant rings, avoiding enemy fire, and dealing with clouds of darkness that obscured the way, it was kind of the wrong set-up for that kind of discussion, anyway.

_BANG!_ Speaking of which, the ship just so happened to slam right into a larger asteroid, which sent it whirling towards the edge of a large ring. Goofy let out a yelp, clutching tightly onto one of the levers, while Donald squawked furiously and hammered on the buttons. At the same time, Riku felt Kairi latch onto him—not that he could blame her. The ship's spinning motion sure left him feeling a little motion sick, and he was _used_ to bumpy rides. For Kairi, it was totally new, and she'd need time to get used to it if she was going to stick with them for the rest of their journey.

Luckily, Donald managed to steady the ship after a few more seconds, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. That was definitely a close one. By the time they got moving again, three more Heartless vessels swooped down from above, leaving him with no choice but to send missiles and laser beams all over the place. This kept up for a few more minutes, prompting Riku and Kairi to keep their eyes glued to the front windows in order to catch all the action. Even under the unpleasant circumstances, it was still pretty exciting to watch. Too bad Donald had to deal with all the obstacles first hand.

Soon enough, however, they caught sight of a distant castle clouded in darkness. The ship's radar started beeping in an obnoxious frenzy that forced Riku to cover his ears and groan. If there was one thing he hated about the radar system, it was its sensitivity to the darkness. On the upside, it meant that they were close. All they had to do now was dive straight into the dark and hope for the best. They really had no idea what was waiting for them the moment they arrived. The fact that the castle remained, though, provided at least some encouragement.

"Well, we'd better get ready to land," said Donald, turning the ship towards the ground below. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, and it looks like things've gotten worse since we left!"

"Gawrsh, I hope Beast and the others are okay." Frowning, Goofy tapped on a few more buttons.

"We'll find out soon enough." Riku sighed, sliding to the edge of his seat. "No matter what happens, we'll just have to keep moving. Plus, we have to keep Kairi safe."

"Don't worry, Riku!" Kairi looked to him with a smile, and she slowly stood up. "I'll try not to slow you down."

Nodding, Riku summoned the Keyblade and peered out the window. The Rising Falls drew closer now, still completely intact. Though the sky grew dark and grey, most of the terrain remained untouched, and as they came closer to the ground, he caught sight of a familiar face. Down below, the Beast stood among the floating blue stones, gazing intently at their ship. So he made it out of there in one piece. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

When they finally landed, the group hurried outside and onto the stony ground. The Beast greeted them with a silent nod and a stern expression before he turned his attention towards the castle up above. Taking a deep breath, Riku stepped forward and took a moment to take in his surroundings. Since they'd left, the sunset sky had changed completely. Only faint glimmers of light seeped through the blanket of grey clouds. Every few seconds, bolts of lightning flashed in the distance. If they didn't hurry, it'd probably get even worse.

"So, how are things going up there?"

"Belle and the other princesses are waiting inside." Beast narrowed his eyes, hopping onto a nearby stone. "The Heartless have continued to escape from the Keyhole, and we've been doing our best to keep them at bay."

"Sounds like you've had your hands full." Donald sighed, looking up at the Beast with his eyes open wide. "Are the princesses okay?"

"For the time being. Their light has kept the Heartless from going too far, but we're running out of time."

"Do you think I could help?" Kairi frowned, grasping tightly to her necklace.

"There's a chance." Nodding, the Beast hopped onto yet another stone. "But you must hurry. Every minute we spend here gives the Heartless more time to fight back. If you're going to the Keyhole, then you're going to need my strength."

"We'll take all the help we can get." Riku smirked, giving Kairi a quick glance. "Besides, I want to make sure Kairi makes it up there in one piece."

"Then I will do my best to protect her as well." The Beast let out a soft growl before he took to the remaining stones. "Now, hurry! Before the Heartless get any further."

Their journey into the castle followed the same route as before with few obstacles to get in their way. As a group, they ascended the floating stones, hopping piece by piece towards the lift high above them. Though Wyverns swooped down with their razor-sharp talons and Wizards sent spells flying through the air, Riku and his friends fought back at full force, ensuring that no attacks struck Kairi on the way up. Fortunately, only a small wave of Heartless appeared in the falls. Before long, they made it to the lift and prepared for their arrival at the Castle Gates.

Once there, they came face to face with two Defenders and a battalion of Soldiers that skipped along the ground, flailing their claws in the air. Beast charged forward, sending Heartless flying with his powerful arms. Donald and Goofy slipped behind the two Defenders, nailing them with hard hits and magical spells. Any remaining Heartless met their demise at the end of Riku's Keyblade; all it took was a few swipes and jabs to clear the path. The Entrance Hall waited beyond the double doors, and surely they'd come face-to-face with more Heartless on the way.

On their way up the steps, Neoshadows and Dark Balls leaped out from the shadows, forming a massive roadblock. Luckily, the Beast plowed straight through them, buying Riku and the others enough time to slip on through. When they drew close to the emblem door, he took Kairi by the hand and pulled her through. They narrowly avoided being torn apart by a Neoshadow's massive claw on the way in. When the Heartless tried to pursue them, Riku hurled his Keyblade straight at its chest, slicing it in two. Then, he waited for the others to catch up before they continued through to the lift stop.

From there, they rushed through the castle, climbing higher and higher. The further they went, the more Heartless appeared and the less time they had to dawdle. For the most part, Beast kept their attackers at bay, allowing Riku and the others to continue their mad dash towards the Grand Hall. Though Riku, Donald, and Goofy fired attacks when the Heartless drew too close, they just didn't bother taking them out one by one. Instead, they pressed on, boarding lift after lift, passing through winding halls. All the while, the sky grew darker, and the lightning flickers grew far more frequent. A chilly breeze picked up by the time they reached the High Tower; they needed to finish things, and _fast._

Eventually, they made it into the Castle Chapel, free from the army of Heartless for the time being. The small, darkened chamber still contained pieces of broken stone from their battle against Maleficent, but other than that, it remained in one piece. And as they came further into the room, they found that they weren't alone. Six maidens stood at the far end, motioning Riku and the others to come meet them. He recognized a few of them. Alice stood at the front and gave a little curtsy, and Jasmine stood right by her side. The others, while complete strangers, gave Riku a faint sense of familiarity. At least three of them looked like something out of his dream, the very same dream that occurred before the islands went down.

When they finally reached the princesses, Beast rushed forward with his eyes wide open. "Belle! Are you all right?"

A young woman dressed in a golden dress emerged from the crowd, smiling warmly at Beast as the two met in the center of the room.

"Oh, Beast," she said, "it's okay. We've managed to hold back the darkness this long."

"But we're running out of time." Alice frowned, and she turned to face Riku. "I'm so grateful that you're here. I still remember the way you defended me in Wonderland."

"That's right." Riku nodded, propping the Keyblade against his shoulder. "And now we're here to seal the Keyhole. You won't have to worry about the darkness much longer."

Another one of the princesses frowned, clasping her hands tightly together. She had skin as white as snow and short, black hair. "Please do be careful!"

With a smile on his face, Goofy gave the princesses a quick salute. "Don't you worry, ma'am! We'll do our best to make sure no more of those Heartless come outta there."

"And if you guys need some help, then I'll do my best." Kairi knit her brows together and slowly approached the others.

"You're very brave to have come here!" Belle smiled, motioning for Kairi to come closer. "If you'd like to help us, then we'd be glad to have you here. Maybe if we all work together, we can hold back the darkness a little longer."

"Hey, it's worth a shot." Riku smirked, giving Kairi a quick thumbs-up. "But before I go, there's just one thing I have to know."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath, gazing up at the ceiling. There were many things he could ask, really, but one thing stood out in particular. No, it wasn't about Ansem, though asking about him _was_ kind of tempting. If that jerk was even around, they'd find out soon enough. What really mattered was Sora. After all, they hadn't seen a trace of him on their way up to the chapel. If there was even a small chance he was out there somewhere, these princesses would probably know. After all, they'd been hanging tight while the darkness went wild. Anything suspicious would probably catch their eye.

So, he turned his attention back to Belle, clutching tightly onto his weapon. "Have you… seen anyone named Sora? Kind of short, spiky hair, a huge sap… He's—"

"I remember him." Alice frowned, peering down at the floor. "He was so kind to me, even though he worked for that terrible witch." She shook her head. "But I haven't seen him in quite some time. I do hope he's all right…"

If Alice hadn't seen him, then the others were probably just as clueless. Judging by the looks on their faces, that was definitely the case. Not one mentioned him, nor did they give any signs of confirmation. Though he'd hoped for some kind of answer, Riku gained nothing but a heaping dose of worry and fear. Maybe… Sora really was a Heartless. He could've been any of the Shadows and Neoshadows they plowed through to get there. What if he'd destroyed his best friend without even realizing it!

"Riku…"

When Kairi gently touched his shoulder, he let out a sigh. "Then I guess I'll keep looking. Maybe… maybe he's waiting by the Keyhole."

"I hope you do find him," said Belle with a frown. "We'll keep our eyes open, just to be safe."

"Thanks, Belle." Shaking his head, he turned towards the hall. "Guess I'll just have to hope for the best. Besides, we've got a Keyhole to seal."

"You'll be okay, Riku." Kairi smiled, lacing her hands behind her back. "I believe in you!"

"Then I guess we'd better get to it." He laughed, managing a weak smile in return. "You guys keep Kairi safe, okay? I'll try not to take too long."

"Don't worry." The Beast stepped over to her, dragging his claws along the ground. "I'll protect _all_ of the princesses. No harm will come to them so long as I'm here."

With Kairi's safety guaranteed, they had no time to waste. Riku, Donald, and Goofy gave Beast and the princesses one last look before they hurried through to the next lift stop. On the way, they encountered more and more Heartless in increasing numbers. Heartless from various worlds, at that. Several Large Bodies charged along the narrow path, beating their chests with their massive fists. Red Nocturnes sent fireballs soaring through the air, while Defenders unleashed icy blasts from their dog-like shields. As they plowed through their attackers, the trio kept their eyes peeled for any reinforcements. By the time they made it into the Grand Hall, the Heartless count surged higher and higher. They just kept coming!

Weak little Shadows and Soldiers hopped and slashed about, but though they were weak on their own, their comrades gave plenty of cause for concern. At least four Large Bodies darted around the room, slamming into the ground, sliding in the trio's path, and creating terrible shock waves. Neoshadows danced around, swinging their enormous arms and sinking into the floor whenever Riku and his friends tried to strike them down. To make matters even worse, Wyverns and Air Soldiers swooped down from the stairway, diving straight at Donald and Goofy without warning.

Together, the trio rushed through this unsightly mob, slamming their weapons into anything that stood in their way. Gravity magic flattened some Heartless, while bolts of thundaga made others explode in an instant. Unfortunately, they just kept coming. Even when they made it to the steps, they found more enemies just waiting to strike. At this rate, they'd never make it to the Keyhole! Not with so many Heartless taking the whole room by storm. Sure, Riku and his friends managed to clear some space with their combined efforts, but all the fighting did was slow them down. And by the time they made it up to the higher level and faced the Keyhole itself, they found themselves completely surrounded by Neoshadows, Large Bodies, Defenders, and Wyverns.

And then something strange happened. Something that caught Riku and the others completely off guard. Though they readied their weapons and rushed towards the surrounding mob, a strange, black blur zipped out in front of them, slashing through one Heartless after another. Swift claw swipes rendered hulking Large Bodies helpless and left hearts in their place. When the Wyverns spiraled down towards Goofy from behind, green flames reduced them to piles of ash. One by one, the Heartless vanished, taken down by some swift-footed being that warped through portals, sank into the floor, and moved so quickly that Riku couldn't even make out its features.

But whatever it was, it couldn't have been an enemy. Not with the way it fought alongside them, using its powers to clear the way towards the Keyhole. A part of him wanted to stop and see exactly who they were dealing with, but while this mysterious figure offered plenty of help, more Heartless did appear fairly quickly. Instead of worrying about the possibilities, they'd just have to keep moving. At least they had a chance to make it inside now. That's what really mattered.

So, together, they bolted for the Keyhole, running right up to the whirling mesh of colors that leaked darkness every second. They stopped just long enough to take a final look at the battle below, watching more and more Heartless fall victim to their merciless attacker. It'd be okay. As long as the Heartless kept getting taken out, they had nothing to worry about. So, somewhat reluctantly, Riku and his friends slipped into the strange door, passing through the colorful mess into the Dark Depths inside.

There he found yet another surprise among the endless mesh of reds, greens, and blacks. Standing right in front of the Keyhole appeared a bulky beast all too familiar to Riku. Its purple form, complete with twisted tusks, beady eyes, and a single horn made his heart twist and turn. It smacked its jagged jaws together and slowly trudged forward, while sparks formed around the tip of its horn. Images of amusement park rides collapsing flashed before his eyes. He remembered that chilling sensation when the Neoshadows drove him into the ground and Pleasure Island fell to ruin.

A Behemoth was the only thing that stood between the trio and the Keyhole. Boy, wasn't that familiar? Riku's whole body grew tense, and he kept his eyes locked on the approaching beast. Last time, he'd failed to defeat this monstrous Heartless, and in doing so, numerous lives fell into the darkness. That was a long time ago, and he'd grown stronger since then. More importantly, he knew exactly what _not_ to do against this powerful threat. Rushing forward would solve nothing and render him helpless to its onslaught of attacks. To defeat it, he and his friends would need to be cautious and alert.

They didn't even have time to talk before the Behemoth leaped forward, forcing the trio to scatter off in different directions. When it landed, it let out a bellowing roar and lowered its head to the ground. At that point, Donald raised his staff, surrounding his entire body with a powerful whirlwind. He did the same thing to Riku and Goofy before he hurried over to strike its horn. It was just in the nick of time, too, because pillars of lightning scattered around the area, and they just narrowly avoided being shocked by the furious bolts.

When the attack drew close, Riku rolled off to the side, landing right behind the Behemoth's hind quarters. It was then that it hit him; its legs were the perfect stepping stones onto its back, just like with Maleficent and Cerberus. And with no Neoshadows to pin him down, all he'd have to do was hop on board and nail it from behind. He had to try something, so he sprinted towards its rear, leaping onto its back as soon as he drew near. Once he got on board, he motioned to Donald and Goofy and pointed at the Behemoth's horn.

"C'mon, guys! Up here."

"Gee, that's new." Rolling his eyes, Donald scurried over to the Behemoth's legs, hopping up onto its leg. He slipped and fell the first time he tried, but after a second attempt, he managed to make it up onto the creature's back, rushing over towards its tiny horn.

When Goofy made it up there, the trio immediately unleashed a bombardment of attacks. Riku performed a series of rapid slashes that made the Heartless shake its head furiously in retaliation. To keep himself steady, he latched onto one of the tusks, while Donald summoned a field of gravity to slow its movements down. Goofy immediately followed this maneuver by whirling his shield into the horn from behind and then proceeded to slam the front of his weapon down like a hammer. They kept this up for a little while, slamming, slicing, and spinning to damage the bulky beast. Eventually, however, it leaped into the air, sending the trio flying off in different directions.

Luckily, they avoided any serious injuries, thanks to their gliding ability. After some struggling through the air, Riku and his friends managed to land flat on their feet, bracing themselves as the Behemoth stomped ever closer to them. A bright, orange orb started to form between its tusks, a telltale sign of what to come. Wincing, Riku pointed at the Behemoth and took off like a rocket, right as an array of energy balls shot down from high above them. To avoid getting hit, he and the others had to keep swerving around, deflecting any orbs that came too close. A few did strike them from behind, but when they drew close enough to their attacker, Riku slid underneath its belly, safe from harm.

The others caught on fairly quickly, skidding beneath the Behemoth's bulky frame right as the purple orbs crashed into the ground and sent sparks flying. They remained there for a few more seconds, waiting for the attack to end. When the coast was clear, the trio hurried out and onto its back again, repeating the same strategy as before. Gravity magic kept it in place and made the creature roar in agony. Goofy's various shield techniques, from throwing to slamming and a bit of spinning, made it twitch and shake. Riku then hopped in, hurling the Keyblade straight at his target before he started hacking and slashing away at the horn.

At that point, the Behemoth collapsed, its head low to the ground. They'd probably have a few short moments to fight back before it started moving again. Narrowing his eyes, Riku hopped down from its shoulders, continuing to lash out at its hideous face. Goofy leaped onto the horn, driving the front of his shield down against the tip, while Donald hammered away with the tip of his staff. Seconds later, the Behemoth groaned, and sparks formed around its horn. Riku didn't need to think twice before he knew what was coming, so he grabbed the others by the hand and slid out of the way, barely dodging the circle of bolts that soon followed.

Letting out another roar, the Behemoth threw itself forward, probably in an attempt to flatten them like pancakes. Unfortunately, its size and speed made it easy to dodge; all the trio had to do was take off running, and they completely avoided its crushing blow. This also gave them a golden opportunity to hop on board again, and they didn't hesitate to do so. They needed to wrap things up. Fighting this thing was getting old, and fast. That's why they didn't bother to pull punches. Rather than take turns striking down, the trio unleashed all their attacks at once. The combined force made the Behemoth screech and shake, and after a few moments of heavy damage, it let out a pitiful moan fell flat on its side.

Thankfully, Riku and his friends managed to hop down before their falling foe sent them flying. They landed just a few feet away from its twitching body, watching as darkness overtook its entire form. Once a hulking beast, the Behemoth quickly melted into a puddle of blackened ooze. Its enormous heart shot high into the air, fading in a glimmer of light. At long last, the path to the Final Keyhole was clear. In the distance, Riku spotted it, right in the center of a large Heartless emblem. Now all he had to do was head on over and lock it tight.

"Well, I guess this is it." He smiled faintly as he stepped up to the Keyhole. "After this, we won't have to worry about the darkness anymore."

"I don't know," said Donald, shaking his head. "It almost feels too easy! And it's not like Ansem's here."

"Gawrsh, do ya think he's still out there somewhere?"

Maybe they were onto something. Even though they had to deal with plenty of Heartless to get there, one Behemoth seemed like nothing compared to what they could've faced before the Keyhole. Even those mobs in the Grand Hall were more of a challenge overall; inside the Dark Depths, they had plenty of room to deal with their foe and no rides or stands to block the way. It did seem kind of odd that they'd have such a clear shot at saving Hollow Bastion, so maybe this wasn't the end. There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, Riku held up the Keyblade, sending a beam of light right into the Keyhole's center. The enormous emblem all around it lit up with a pale glow, shifting from reds and blacks to a bright blue that soon enveloped it completely. As the glow faded away, so did the Keyhole itself. Within seconds, it vanished completely, leaving nothing but the whirling mesh of colors all around them. At last, they'd closed off Hollow Bastion's heart, and in doing so, they ensured that no darkness would swallow the ruined world. Whether that was the end of it remained to be seen, but they'd never know by staying inside.

Sure enough, when they returned to the Grand Hall, they found it free from Heartless. Only the rickety old machinery remained, along with bits of rubble and debris from all the fighting. However, while Riku and his friends found no sign of the Heartless, they weren't alone. As soon as they stepped down and into the center of the room, Riku's eyes widened. Kairi hurried over to him with an enormous smile, pulling him into a tight hug once she came close enough. Leon and Aerith stood at the top of the stairs, while Yuffie sat atop the railing and grinned.

It didn't exactly add up. Sure, Kairi was there the whole time, but Leon and the others? Why would they come all the way to Hollow Bastion? Did they want to congratulate him or something?

Despite his confusion, he turned to Leon with a smile. "Didn't expect to see you guys here."

"Hey, you didn't expect us to stay behind, did you?" Yuffie laughed. "Besides, this is our home."

"What?" Donald gasped, glancing at all the crazy contraptions. "You mean you lived _here?"_

"It wasn't always this bad." Aerith frowned, placing her hand against one of the machines. "Before the Heartless came, this world used to be so peaceful."

"But a lot can change in nine years." Leon's brow furrowed, and he crossed his arms. "We're lucky it's still in one piece."

Goofy wandered around the room, scratching the side of his head. He took a quick look at the Keyhole's entrance and frowned. "But now that the Keyhole's closed, that means ya won't have to worry about the Heartless no more. Is that why ya came back here?"

"Somebody has to pick up the pieces." Leon sighed, scowling at the Keyhole's remains. "We'll have our work cut out for us, but I'd like to think we can bring Hollow Bastion back to the way it used to be."

"But what about Ansem?" Kairi took a step back, peering down at the ground. "He's still out there, isn't he?"

"That's right. And until he's defeated, the darkness will continue to spread. Sealing the Keyhole might've slowed it down, but it's not over yet."

So they still had a ways to go. Leon's words practically confirmed Riku's suspicions. It only made sense, too, given that they hadn't seen one trace of Ansem since their last encounter.

"So, all we have to do is find him, right?"

"Yep! That's all it takes." Yuffie slid down from the railing, placing her hands on her hips. "All you've gotta do is follow the darkness straight to the source."

"And that's not all." A a faint smile crossed Leon's face, and he turned to face Riku and the others. "If you defeat Ansem, the worlds will be restored, including your island."

"Didja hear that, Donald? Why, I bet if we save those worlds, King Mickey'll—"

The worlds would be restored, huh? His home would be back in one piece, almost like it'd never disappeared in the first place. All the other fallen worlds, too, like Pleasure Island… That was good news, wasn't it? It meant that they'd finally have a home to return to as soon as everything was said and done. Once he and Kairi found Sora, they'd be able to go back to the way things used to be. News like that was something to celebrate, but… Aerith and Yuffie sure didn't look happy about it. What was that about?

"There's just one thing," said Yuffie. "If the worlds become restored—"

"Then what?" Riku leaned forward, holding his arms out wide. "Don't tell me there's a catch."

Aerith frowned. "We're sorry, Riku. We should have told you sooner, but…"

"But what? C'mon, don't leave me in the dark!"

"It's like this." Leon sighed, placing a hand against his forehead. "The worlds used to be separate. Invisible walls divided them, making it impossible to get from world to world."

"If the worlds become restored, so will those walls," said Aerith. "Everything will go back to the way it used to be."

"In other words…" Leon shook his head. "Gummi Ships will be useless."

Gummi Ships… useless? Riku's eyes widened and he stepped back, letting Leon's words sink in. If the worlds became restored and disconnected, then what about Sora? They still hadn't found him! And he promised to Kairi that he wouldn't set foot on the islands until they were all together again. Letting the worlds split apart would be breaking that promise. A promise to his friends meant everything, too. He couldn't let Kairi down! He just… couldn't.

The worlds mattered. Ansem _had _to be defeated, there was no way around it, but couldn't they find some other way? A way to stop the darkness while keeping the worlds connected somehow? While some might've been happy to hear that order would return and the worlds would come back, Riku found himself torn between a promise and the greater good. He gazed silently at the floor, lost and confused. What was he supposed to do?

"Riku?"

When he looked up, he found Kairi facing him with a frown. Seeing her there, he tried to smile, but he just couldn't pull it off.

"Don't worry about it, Kairi." He sighed, taking a step towards the stairs. "If that's what it takes to save the worlds, then… we'll just have to stay strong."

Goofy sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Does that mean this is goodbye?"

"Yeah. This is it." Leon crossed his arms, letting out another sigh. "But don't let it get to you. We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Riku winced. What could he really say at a time like this? If he let his true feelings be known, it'd probably soil the mood. The others talked about how their hearts would bring them back together again, but sentimentality sure wouldn't bring him to Sora. Maybe he said something similar before he freed Kairi's heart, about how he'd always be there with them. That didn't change a thing. He just… couldn't stop dwelling on it. The worlds becoming separate would change everything. He and Kairi would be stuck on an island without the third member of their trio.

It just wouldn't be the same.

He couldn't let he others know the thoughts that crossed his mind. They needed to go find Ansem. It had to be done. Riku would just have to remind himself that this was the right thing. It wasn't just about his own goals and ambitions; he had to keep the worlds in mind. All those lives that had been lost to darkness… worlds completely ravaged by the Heartless. They were worth it, right?

Looking down at his Keyblade, Riku tried to push those dark thoughts away. "Well, I guess we'd better get going. The sooner we get to Ansem, the better, right?"

"And the sooner we fight him, the sooner we can save the worlds!" Donald nodded, his expression stern. "It's what the King would want."

"Good luck out there," said Leon. "And whatever you do, don't lose sight of what's important."

There he was again, bringing up what was important… the greater good. Riku's grip on the Keyblade tightened, and he averted his gaze. "…Thanks, Leon. We'll do our best."

His words were hollow. Doubt still resonated in his heart. For the time being, he'd just have to hold it back and focus on the matters at hand. It hurt to think of the consequences, but at least he had Donald and Goofy to fight by his side and Kairi to provide moral support. They'd keep him going, despite his lingering wariness. With only darkness awaiting them, they'd need each other now more than ever.

And so, as he and his friends left the Grand Hall, waving goodbye to Leon and the others, Riku tried to keep his chin up and his spirits high. He'd made it this far. What was one more challenge in the grand scheme of things? Beating Ansem would be a cinch if they put their minds to it. They'd fight back the darkness and save the day. Such was the duty of the Keybearer.

If only he had the heart to accept it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	37. A Mere Shell

**Chapter 37: A Mere Shell**

Upon returning to the chapel, Riku and his friends discovered something unusual. The princesses brought it to their attention the moment they arrived, motioning towards the farthest wall, beneath the Heartless emblem. There, a whirling corridor of darkness awaited them, just like the portal that appeared before they faced Maleficent in dragon form. It seemed kind of odd that a portal would pop up out of the blue, but at least it provided a momentary distraction from Riku's worries. Though he still continued to fret over the return and separation of the worlds, this corridor was suspicious enough to catch his eye. Just what did it mean?

He crossed his arms, turning to face the princesses with a frown. "So, where'd this come from?"

"Oh, it was the strangest thing!" Snow White clasped her hands together, and her eyes widened. "A man in a black coat appeared! He didn't say a word when he passed us by. All he did was leave that portal there."

"Something about him felt almost familiar…" This time, Cinderella spoke up, placing a hand to her chin. "I couldn't put my finger on it, but I feel like I've met him before."

A man in a black coat? That was new. Riku raised a brow, turning towards the portal and eying it carefully. So, some guy showed up and didn't say a word. What could it possibly mean? By the sound of it, he didn't try to harm the princesses, so maybe he wasn't an enemy. Still, it was just too weird. Even if it'd slow them down, they had to check it out! And with Hollow Bastion's Keyhole sealed, it wasn't like the world was going to disappear any time soon.

So he smirked, taking a step up to the corridor. "Well, guys? Think we can take a quick detour?"

"But what about Ansem?" Donald scowled, puffing out his chest. "We've still gotta find our way to the darkness!"

"It does seem pretty suspicious, though." Kairi, too, stepped up to the portal, watching it whirl around endlessly. "Maybe we should take a look."

"Goofy?" Donald raised a brow. "What're you doing?"

"Well, Donald, what if that feller is on our side?" Goofy tilted his head and marched right over to where Riku and Kairi stood. "Maybe he wants to talk to us about somethin'! We'll never know unless we check it out."

"Aw, phooey." He groaned, crossing his arms. "I guess there's no way outta this, huh?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Kairi laughed. "Don't you want to see who it is?"

"I just wanna get this over with." Donald sighed. "But if you guys really wanna check it out, then I'll go."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Grinning, Riku slid right up to the portal's edge. "Now, c'mon. Let's see who we're dealing with."

With nothing more to lose, Riku and his friends stepped through the corridor, passing through darkness and entering the same ruined chamber where they faced Maleficent. At first glance, the place looked completely deserted. As they made their way further into the chamber, they glanced around, keeping their eyes peeled for this strange man the princesses mentioned. Each of them took off in different directions, skimming the rounded chamber. At first, they found nothing but roots and rubble. However, as Riku made his way to the center of the room, he heard the faint sound of footsteps, prompting him to slowly turn around.

A faded figure crept his way, his black coat clouded by smoke. As the man drew closer to him, his form become much clearer. As the princesses said, a black coat concealed his true identity, and his face remained hidden beneath a hood. His boots and gloves were as black as his coat, and he remained completely silent as he marched right up to Riku and… passed straight through him. He didn't even have time to react before he fell flat on the ground, clutching tightly onto his head. What was going on?

Voices and faces flashed before his eyes. Images from his home, watching the sunset with his friends… The night of the storm, his arrival in Traverse Town and his journeys with Donald and Goofy all appeared in an instant. His struggles against Cerberus, Ursula, and other powerful foes flickered one by one. The more memories that flooded his mind, the tighter he latched onto his head. Everything he'd encountered, all of his past experiences appeared within seconds. This went on for several more moments. Then, when at last the memories ceased, he let out a groan and got back on his feet. His friends stood right behind him, while that man faced the other direction, standing perfectly still.

"You okay, Riku?" Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, watching him with a faint frown.

He let out a sigh and nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the man. "Don't sweat it, guys." Narrowing his eyes, he approached the stranger, who continued to stand motionlessly and silent. "So, what was _that _about? And who are you?"

The man chuckled under his breath, peering over his shoulder. "So you are the Keyblade's chosen…"

"Do ya think it's Ansem?" Goofy tilted his head, bringing a hand to his chin.

"Don't be ridiculous." Donald shook his head. "If this guy's Ansem, then—"

"That's a name I haven't heard in quite some time…" The man slowly turned around. Sparks formed all around his hand, prompting Riku to step back and summon the Keyblade. All the while, the sparks grew brighter, and an orb formed in his palm. "And you, Keybearer, are most intriguing…"

"Oh yeah?" Riku sneered. "And what's it to you?"

"The power you possess…" He lifted his hand. "I wonder if you are truly worthy of it."

"Riku, I've got a bad feeling about this." Kairi eyed the man's palm, which continued to glow. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

It didn't matter. They couldn't back down now. Rather than flee, Riku raised his Keyblade, watching the man's palm very carefully. It wasn't a bad idea in the long run, because the man soon thrust his hand forward, sending a beam of electricity rushing towards Riku's chest. He had to act fast in order to avoid being shocked, forcing back the beam with his weapon alone. Sparks flew across the room as he pushed with all his might. The blast pushed him back a few inches, and to avoid losing his footing, he had to grasp tightly onto his weapon with both hands. Then, he thrust his upper body forward, pushing the blast in the opposite direction.

This sent the burst of electricity rocketing through the air, and it slammed into the ceiling above. Bits of debris fell down to the ground, and the man lowered his hand to his side. Seeing this, Riku grit his teeth and stood up straight, breathing heavily. Donald and Goofy reached for their weapons and crouched by his side, while Kairi took a step back and shrieked! It was enough to draw Riku's attention away from the man and over to his friend, who struggled to escape the dark tendrils that suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and feet.

He hurried over to her, reaching for her hand, even as the darkness weaved its way around her waist. Kairi tried to grab onto him, but a clawed hand reached out from the darkness, grabbing tightly onto her arm. Before Riku could land a hit, it dragged Kairi back, into the whirling corridor. He didn't even get a chance to follow her before the portal collapsed, leaving him grasping at thin air. Though Riku didn't understand what had just occurred, his shoulders shook and his whole face scrunched up. From behind, he heard the man's cold chuckle. Was that his doing…?

"How wise of him to rescue her..." He stepped forward. "After all, a battleground is no place for a princess."

"Him?" Riku blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"It is irrelevant." The man shook his head. "Now is the time to show me your strength. Unleash your power and prove your worth…"

A part of him wanted to go look for Kairi, to make sure she was safe. At the same time, this guy, whoever he was, didn't look like he was about to back down. If he wanted a fight, then he'd get one all right. As the Keybearer, Riku wasn't one to turn away from a challenge. For that reason, he turned his attention back to the man, lifting his weapon and holding out his free hand. Donald and Goofy exchanged quick glances before they slipped back into battle stances, bracing themselves for the worst. In response, the man stepped back and held out his hands, as bright streaks of red light appeared in his grasp.

Riku didn't even have time to escape before the man rushed forward, twirling around and driving his blades into his chest. Cringing, Riku retaliated with a spinning strike, only to clash with a glowing barrier that sent him back several feet. Though he managed to leap back to gain some space, he soon found himself darting away from energy balls that struck the ground with an explosive fury. All the while, the man continued to move across the field, whirling his blades against anyone who drew too close. His strength and speed made him a difficult target. Even when Donald hurled blizzaga spells his way, the man swiftly retaliated with his own devastating blows. They'd been fighting for less than a minute, and already that guy had the upper hand!

Something had to be done to level the playing field. As another energy ball exploded right in front of him, Riku rolled to the side and hurried over to the roots. On the way, he kept his eyes peeled for any surprise attacks, occasionally stopping to watch the man brutally strike at Goofy with his blades. By the time he made it to the roots, he held up his weapon and shut his eyes tightly. At a time like this, he could have easily called upon the Genie for an assist, but another thought crossed his mind. Before leaving Neverland, Peter said that he could call upon Tink at any time. While Riku didn't know just what Tink could do, maybe now was the time to give her a call.

"C'mon, Tink! Hurry…"

A bright light shot out of the Keyblade's tip, reaching high into the sky. In the corner of his eye, Riku caught sight of the man, who sent Donald flying with one of his barriers and soon turned towards the roots. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait very long before help arrived! A bright, glowing sphere circled around the room and hurried over to Riku's side. Sure enough, Tinker Bell had made it in one piece. Talk about fast travel. Upon spotting him, she circled around his face, frantically pointing at the approaching man.

He didn't know what she was trying to say, but it probably had something to do with that jerk. With little time to waste, he readied his weapon and said, "Think you can help us deal with this creep?"

She gave the man one last look before she nodded and rushed into the air, flying from Riku to Donald and Goofy and eventually circling around the room. With Tink on the move, Riku slipped out from under the roots and charged at the man. When he summoned another one of those pesky barriers, Riku slid to the side and nailed the man from behind. He got in about two hits before the man retaliated with his burning blades. One struck Riku in the chest, another in the side. The swift blows sent him down to the ground, but his pain swiftly subsided when Tink came around. Was she… healing him?

Well, whatever she did, it worked. That's what really mattered, especially with that man firing more energy blasts all across the room. To avoid getting caught in the crossfire, Riku and his friends scurried around, taking off in various directions. When Donald came to a stop, he called upon the power of wind to shield himself and the others from harm. Goofy then hurled his shield at the man's chest, striking him before he could pull up another barrier. At that point, Riku lunged at him from the side, rapidly slashing him with all his might. This time, he got in a few solid hits before the man retaliated with more spinning strikes. The blades sent him flying once more, but Tink's healing magic eased the pain, and he carefully glided down to the ground.

When the man charged at Donald, he narrowed his eyes and whacked his staff against the man's knee. It gave him a chance to hop out of his way and summon a field of gravity that held the man still for a moment or two. At that point, Goofy rammed his shield into his back, while Donald clobbered him in the chest. To keep the others from stealing all the glory, Riku followed their attacks up with a powerful Strike Raid, sending his weapon right at the man's waist. He jerked forward and groaned, whirling around to face Riku. Then, he held up his hand, lifting him up off the ground with an electric blast.

His skin burned and his chest ached, and he struggled to escape the blast. It was futile. Several seconds of agonizing pain passed before Riku landed flat on the ground, and the man slid back. Just like before, Tink rushed to his aid, but he had barely any time to celebrate before the man charged once more. He bit his lip and rolled to the side, using the force of gravity to pin the man down just long enough to plow straight through his defenses, striking once, twice, three times before a barrier appeared and blocked his finishing blow. The man laughed, hopping back and raising his hand once more. This time, a series of blue lasers zoomed through the air. They spread all around the chamber, forcing Riku to keep moving constantly to avoid being blasted.

The next few minutes flew by as Riku, Donald, and Goofy dealt with the man's incredible power. He continued to strike hard and fast with his ethereal blades. His energy blasts sent the trio all flying across the room, and he continued to fire lasers and summoned barriers at the drop of a hat. As the fight progressed, his attacks grew stronger and more frequent. The lasers he unleashed burned bright red and flew faster. He hit harder with his blades and sent energy balls flying at a much higher rate. And whenever Riku drew too close, he'd lift him up with that terrible, electrifying move that left him writhing in agony. To make matters worse, he started to warp around, making it even harder to land a hit.

Not that it stopped the trio from giving it their all. Donald constantly abused the gravity spell in order to slow down the man's movements whenever he got the chance. Goofy charged forward and slammed his shield into their opponent whenever there was an opening. The rest of the time, he kept a safe distance and frequently threw his weapon like a Frisbee. Riku, on the other hand, continued to stay on the offensive, dodging and deflecting attacks whenever he got the chance and focusing on physical blows to nail the man. He lashed out with rapid strikes while using Ars Arcanum. Sonic Blade allowed him to ram right into his opponent, making him stumble around the field. This wasn't to say that the fight was one-sided; that man still managed to bruise him up a bit, but so what? It wouldn't be the first time he'd faced a terrifying foe.

After a few more minutes of nonstop fighting, the man began to hover above the ground. A pale, blue orb completely surrounded him, and lasers shot off in all directions, leaving scorch marks along the floor. He moved throughout the arena, wrapped in this energy sphere. Riku's attacks did nothing to faze the man, and when he came too close, the white-hot lasers singed his skin and made him scream in pain. Even Tink's magic didn't do much when another laser struck him right in the back. Only the gusts of an aero spell shielded him from the lasers; good thing Donald was there to save his skin.

When the energy field faded, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all rushed for the man. Donald and Goofy dove at him from the sides, while Riku slammed his weapon into his back. Together, they hammered away, slipping out of his path when he called upon barriers and deflecting his blades whenever possible. They needed to end this _now_, or they'd wind up collapsing from exhaustion. Thus, they kept ganging up on him and unleashing their strongest attacks. In due time, their teamwork took its toll on the man, and he let out a sharp groan. Sparks formed around his chest, and his weapons vanished from sight.

He slowly stepped backwards and flung his arm to the side. The sparks faded, and he stood up straight, silently staring at the trio. Then, he laughed.

"Impressive. Your power exceeded my expectations…"

"Expectations…?" Riku cringed, and he sluggishly approached the man. "And just what do you expect from me?"

The man shook his head. "You cannot possibly understand…"

"Wanna bet?" Gritting his teeth, he charged forward, driving his Keyblade against the man's chest. It went straight through him, and the man stood perfectly still. Seeing this, Riku groaned, and he spun around for round two. Once again, he failed to make a hit.

"This is going to be quite enjoyable…" As the man took another step back, his body became transparent and rapidly started to fade. He chuckled under his breath and peered over his shoulder. "I look forward to our next meeting. It is sure to bring intriguing results…"

This was getting ridiculous. Just who did this guy think he was? The man talked about him like he was some kind of lab rat, for crying out loud! It didn't make sense. This jerk came out of nowhere and started a fight, and for what? With the man disappearing, he was running out of time. There had to be some reason behind it, and Riku wasn't about to let the answers slip between his fingers. So, as the man continued to fade, he grasped tightly onto the Keyblade and glared intently.

"Who are you?" he said. "Answer me!"

"All shall be revealed in due time." By now the man's form was barely visible, just a faint shadow amidst the surrounding wreckage. He held out his arm, dropping a slip of paper on the floor, and then he looked away. "Until then..." He vanished completely, though his voice rang throughout the chamber.

_"Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"  
><em>  
>For the next few moments, Riku and his friends remained perfectly silent, as they took in those final words. What did he mean by fetching hearts? Who was that enigmatic man? With a slip of paper as the only clue, nothing really added up. However, that guy must've left the paper there for a reason. Maybe it was a sign. Heaving a sigh, Riku scooped up the report, skimming it over for a moment or two. As he read through the text, however, his eyes widened, and he turned to face his friends. There was something about this report that stood out like a sore thumb. The idea that there could be some other beings complimentary to Heartless… the cast-off body and soul… What was that supposed to mean?<p>

Riku shook his head, and he slowly headed back towards Donald and Goofy. This new report gave them a lot to think about, but with Ansem still out there, it'd have to wait. Besides, they needed to get out of there and figure out if Kairi made it out all right. Heaving a sigh, he led the others towards the corridor that would surely bring them back into the chapel. They passed on through without a word, emerging back where they started. There, the princesses stood together in a circle, and when Riku caught sight of Kairi among their group, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He hurried over to her with a frown. "You had me worried sick!"

"You aren't the only one who was worried, you know." She shook her head. "But I'm okay. I don't know who brought me back here, but I think he was trying to help me."

"Ya mean ya didn't see him?" Goofy scratched his head, stumbling over towards the princesses.

"No…" Kairi sighed. "I never got the chance."

"Great, so there's another mystery." Riku groaned, bringing a hand to his face. "It's bad enough that we never found out who that man was. As soon as we beat him, he just… vanished." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the new report. "All we've got to go off of is another one of Ansem's reports. Even then, it's pretty vague."

"Betcha Ansem will know what it means!" Donald smirked, and he turned towards the exit. "We'll never know until we get there, and if you ask me, we've wasted enough time goofing off."

Donald was right. All that time they spent fighting could've been geared towards taking out the darkness. It served as a momentary distraction at best. Still, with a new report in hand and new possibilities uncovered, maybe it'd be worth it in the long run. If Heartless had some kind of counterpart, maybe some part of Sora really _was_ out there still. Maybe even two parts. By now, they had little time to search the castle, and Leon's words still left Riku wary about the final showdown. A part of him still dreaded the worlds' restoration and longed for some kind of loophole.

He'd just have to sort it out once he got there.

Shaking his head, he tucked the report back into his pocket and tried to push those dark thoughts aside. There was one thing he couldn't deny, however, especially to his friends.

"I just wish we could stick around. I really wanted to find Sora..."

"I know how you feel." Kairi gazed down at the floor, clutching onto her necklace once more. "But we can't give up hope! Sora has to be out there somewhere."

Goofy grinned. "We'll just have to keep lookin' and hope for the best! I'm sure we'll find our pals again in no time."

"But we can't forget about the darkness," said Donald, as he waddled over to the exit. Once he reached the door, he frowned, peering over his shoulder at the others. "So, come on. We can't stop moving!"

Slowly but surely, Riku and the others followed Donald to the door. With the mysterious man defeated and time running short, it was time to bid the castle farewell. The heart of the darkness waited just around the corner, and who knew what dangers it would bring? A world full of darkness undoubtedly contained powerful Heartless and rough terrain. All the other worlds they'd faced thus far were probably just a warm up for the grand finale. Once they set foot in the dark realm, there'd be no turning back. They'd have to find Ansem and settle the score.

The fate of the worlds hung in the balance. Only time would tell if peace and light would reign supreme.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**END NOTE: **Yes, so this chapter… was based on a sequence from Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. The battle with Xemnas is incredibly important to this AU for reasons that will become clearer later on. Some of you may already have an idea why he came to fight Riku. I don't mind seeing speculation or anything!

It also looks like Riku and Kairi have somebody looking out for 'em.

With that said, I'll be starting up the next batch of chapters after finals. With spring break coming up, I'll have plenty of time to write, so you can expect at least the start of the endgame real soon. What I'm curious about is whether I should keep Act 2 in this same story or start a separate story for the next arc? I'm leaning towards the latter myself just because it'd be cleaner. Also because Act 2, while a direct continuation of the story, is a sequel in its own right.


	38. The End is Near

**Chapter 38: The End is Near**

A lone figure stood beneath a pale, purple sky. A seemingly endless ocean surrounded him, with only a scattered collection of stones to line the way. Dark clouds hovered high above, while immense orbs plummeted into the surrounding waters. In this place, not a single being appeared, save for the boy, who gazed into the distance with a sullen expression. Seeing this twisted place, he let out a silent sigh, for he could no longer speak. His clawed hands tightened into fists, and he narrowed his glowing, yellow eyes. His whole form consisted of blacks and greys. Shadowy wisps appeared along his back and forearms, and his once colorful outfit now blended into the darkness that made up his new body.

He still at least looked kind of like his old self. That had to count for something, right? Even in the deepest darkness, he'd held onto himself. He could still manage a cheery grin if he tried hard enough, though the circumstances unfolding around him sure didn't give him much to smile about. Even with Maleficent gone, that guy… the one who gave him the Keyblade was up to something. Something bad. Riku and Kairi were on their way. They'd show up any minute now. And in a place like this, full of darkness and danger, they'd need all the help they could get.

Alone in the darkness, Sora closed his eyes and wrapped one hand around his blackened crown necklace.

_I hope I'm not too late…_

**x.x.x**

"So, that's how me 'n Maxie got to the Powerline concert! I even got to show off my dance moves."

"But did you really hide inside a guitar case?"

"Yup! It was kinda a tight fit, but we made it in one piece."

Somehow, despite the fact that they were driving straight into the darkness, Goofy and Kairi ended up talking about something _completely_ unrelated. Riku really wasn't quite sure how it got that far. After all, his mind was elsewhere, on the impending challenges that were sure to come and, of course, that lingering fear of the worlds' separation. Since they embarked on their journey towards the darkness, he'd remained largely silent, just gazing out into the blackened surroundings, for not a single star could be seen beneath the thick haze all around them. As to be expected, the ship's radar kept going off with its obnoxious _beep, beep, beep… _Just hearing that awful sound made Riku cringe and cover his ears. It'd be nice if they could find get to the darkness soon, that way he wouldn't have to put up with it much longer.

Of course, his suffering wouldn't go unnoticed for long. Pretty soon, he caught sight of Goofy and Kairi looking straight at him, while Donald let out a groan and fired some more lasers at approaching enemies. The pressure was on now. Heaving a sigh, Riku folded his arms over his chest and shrugged. Knowing them, they were probably worried sick about him. But the two of them working together? Oh, he was practically transparent now. If something crossed his mind, they'd know. In fact, they were probably about to ask-

"Hey, Riku, you doin' all right?"

Speak of the devil.

Well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose. So, somewhat reluctantly, he shook his head.

"I guess I'm a bit anxious. I mean…" He turned towards one of the windows. "Well, this is it, isn't it? The final showdown. Who knows what we're getting into?"

When he looked back towards his friends, he spotted Kairi leaning over the back of his seat. "Silly," she said. "If you start worrying about it, then how are you going to put up a good fight?"

"Kairi's right!" Goofy grinned, taking a quick glance at the radar screen before focusing back on Riku. "Ya gotta keep your chin up, look on the bright side, and hope for the best! That way, ya won't be so glum when the bad times come rollin' around."

Riku laughed. Man, there he was again, spewing out sappy speeches. Still, it helped in its own weird way. At least Goofy's words got him to stop sulking around. Being all mopey wasn't his style, anyway.

"So, what you're saying is that I need to start acting sappy, huh?" He shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "I don't know. I'd say this ship's got enough sentimentality as it is. Wouldn't want to give anyone cavities."

"Aw, phooey." Donald frowned, clutching tightly onto one of the levers. "We'll be okay! We've just gotta work together, right?"

"I think he's got the right idea." A sly smile crossed Kairi's face, and she peered over Riku's shoulder. "We're all a bit worried, Riku, so you're not alone."

Goofy nodded. "But that's what friends are for! We help each other out when we're feelin' blue. That's why me 'n Kairi started talkin' about the good times. It sure helps lighten the mood, don't ya think?"

"Well, I know one thing for sure." Riku smirked, letting out a quiet chuckle. "That was some story. And to think it all started with a fishing trip…"

For a while, they actually managed to have a pretty casual conversation. Donald and Goofy gave some insight about how they became the King's knight and court magician, the daily life at Disney Castle, and something called the Dream Festival. Apparently there was some kind of award involved, usually custom ice cream. Oh, and Riku managed to bring up some amusing highlights from before his adventure began, mostly dealing with the crazy misadventures he had with his friends. He mentioned how both he and Sora marched right into the Secret Place, thinking there was a monster inside, even though it was just the wind. Sure enough, the silly discussion _did_ help. At least, it got everyone's minds off of the blaring siren and the darkness all around them.

But it couldn't last. After all, they still had business to take care of, and once they drew close enough to the darkness, Riku winced, clutching tightly onto his chest. A sharp, stabbing pain pierced his chest, sending shivers down his spine. The air around him seemed awfully cold, all of the sudden, and he shut his eyes and exhaled. Though Riku didn't quite understand what was going on, he had a vague suspicion. The stabbing pain, the tugging at his chest… They must've been close to the darkness now. Close to Ansem. Somehow, he could feel it in his heart. Was that because of what Ansem did back in Hollow Bastion? Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward, peering out the front window. He felt Kairi's hand on his shoulder, probably her way of giving him silent encouragement.

"What happened, Riku?" Donald turned away from the controls, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." He shook his head, letting out a sigh. "It just… felt like something was piercing my heart. Must mean we're getting close to the darkness."

"Well, the radar's goin' crazy…" Pausing, Donald squinted, leaned forward, and gasped. "Wak! I think we're flying right into it!"

Sure enough, they _were_ flying into something strange. Whirlwinds of darkness raged around a glowing, pale core. Blue smoke stretched high into the air, curling in on itself. A spiral of blues, purples, and whites circled around the core like the arms of a galaxy. Dark clouds hovered 'round. As they drew nearer to this immense sphere, the radar's beeping grew so rapid that it almost sounded like it'd flat lined. It grew higher in pitch as the ship descended through the clouds, and Riku slumped forward, for his heart started to throb once more. This darkness… It was something else.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Kairi looked at him with a faint frown on her face. "You look kind of… sick."

"Don't sweat it." He shook his head. "It'll probably clear up once we land. Besides, we can't stop now."

"Looks like we're getting close!" Donald rapidly tapped a few buttons, and the ship's pace slowed. "Get ready, guys! Who knows what we'll be dealing with when we get there?"

"I sure hope it's not too scary." Goofy gulped, pouting as they drove straight through the clouds, hovering above a purple wasteland. "Gawrsh, would ya look at that!"

It looked… different than Riku expected. A seemingly endless body of water spread out below, with only a few small stones scattered along its surface. Some larger rock formations appeared, one of which the ship turned towards, but otherwise, the area below looked almost completely empty. Sure, some strange orbs rocketed down from the cloudy sky into the water, and a few colored chests stood out among the purples and greys, but for a world that was supposed to be full of the darkness, where were all the Heartless? Where was the destruction? As the ship drew close to a rocky cave, Riku slid towards the edge of his seat. Luckily, that pain in his heart subsided. Hopefully it'd stay that way.

Once they drew close enough, Donald slowly steered the ship inside the large cavern, parking it at the far end. With the ship on solid ground at long last, he unfastened himself from his seat, took a deep breath, and turned towards the back of the ship.

"Chip, Dale! You guys got a minute?"

Before he could even blink, the two chipmunks scurried on over to him. Chip gave him a salute, while Dale stumbled around a bit. He soon mimicked his brother, standing perfectly straight.

"We're all ears, Donald!"

"Good, 'cause we don't have much time." He shook his head. "Anyway, I need you guys to watch the ship. If anything happens, I'm leaving it up to you guys to get it outta here in one piece."

"But what about you guys?" Chip frowned, bringing a hand to his chin.

"No worries, fellers!" Goofy grinned, bumping his fist against his chest. "Long as we stick together, that Ansem feller won't stand a chance."

"Besides," said Donald, "Leon told us that Gummi Ships are gonna be useless once the worlds come back. We'll probably wind up back at the castle in one piece."

Riku cringed. Did Donald really have to bring that up again? For a while, he'd managed to keep his mind off of that single, disturbing fact. But no, now he'd end up thinking about it again. Just what he needed. With that thought in mind, he groaned, slowly standing up and moving towards the door. Maybe if they jumped right into the action, it'd keep his mind off of it just a little longer. Until he came face-to-face with Ansem, anyway.

He shook his head, placing a hand against the side of his neck. "So, think we should get moving?"

"We've got nothing else to lose." Donald frowned and placed his hand against the door. Before he pushed it open, however, he turned his attention to Kairi. "Now, Kairi, are you sure you wanna come with us? All this darkness means we'll probably be dealing with some real strong Heartless."

"I know." Kairi smiled, following Donald to the door. "But I think I'll be okay as long as I'm with you guys."

"I'd offer to teach you some magic if we had time." He sighed. "But that's something we're just gonna have to do without. You don't have anything to fight with, after all."

"It's okay." She let out a quiet giggle. "I guess I'll be your moral support."

Teaching her magic… Hah. Riku couldn't help but smile. Maybe Donald was onto something there.

"Tell you what," he said, clasping a hand on her shoulder. "When all this is said and done, maybe I can teach you a thing or two. You know, just for the heck of it."

"You would do that?"

"Hey, it never hurts to know a little self defense." He grinned, summoning his Keyblade and stepping closer to the door. "But right now, we'll just have to stick with what we've got. You guys ready?"

Donald and Goofy nodded, and they scooped up their weapons and shoved the door wide open. As soon as Jiminy slipped into Goofy's pocket, the group was ready to roll. Together, they stepped out from the safety of the ship and into the dark abyss all around them. A cold breeze swept through the air, and as they stepped out of the cave, they found more and more of those gigantic orbs crashing right into the surrounding sea. For a moment or two, Riku glanced at his surroundings, eying the scattered stones that carried shining treasured chests. They were the only pieces of solid ground, and each of them stood far apart from the others. Their size wasn't exactly reassuring, either.

He sighed, shaking his head at the sight. "Looks like we'll either have to swim or glide to get around here."

"But where are we supposed to go?" Donald squinted, peering out into the distance. "All I see is water, rocks, and a big ball of light."

"So we go for the light." Riku shrugged and pointed his Keyblade straight at it. "Not like we've got any other leads."

It did kind of stand out, anyway. A glowing, white sphere surrounded by whirling wisps sure seemed like a good place to start. The real problem was getting there. Sure they could glide, but with stones so small, they'd either have to take turns or really squeeze together to make it across. Plus, those falling orbs didn't exactly look comforting. After all, they were surging with electricity. Getting across would probably take forever if they were going to make it through in one piece. Especially if any Heartless showed up. If only there was some other way to do it. An easier way to get—

"Look, fellers!"

Riku blinked, and when he turned to face Goofy, his jaw dropped. If anybody had suggested the idea of walking on water a while back, he would've never even considered it, yet here was living proof that it was possible… at least in this world. Somehow, Goofy stood along the water's surface as if it was solid ground. Yet, when Riku crouched down and swept his hand against the surface, his glove got all wet. Then again, he'd seen stranger things before. Shaking his head, he stood up straight and took a step onto the water. Sure enough, it worked!

"Not bad, Goofy." He smirked. "Looks like we won't be gliding after all."

"Then let's get moving!" Donald swished his staff through the air and charged. He didn't even bother to stop to look at all the treasure chests that filled the area. Was he really in that big of a hurry?

Well, once Kairi made it over to him, Riku began to follow along, though he didn't rush the way that Donald did. Doing so would leave her in his dust, and he just couldn't afford that. So, instead, he and Kairi stuck with Goofy, who chuckled and wandered over to the nearest chest. At that point, Donald stopped dead in his tracks, eying the others with a disgruntled look. He pointed his staff at the distant light and started tapping his foot, but when Riku and Kairi headed over to the chest, he groaned and turned around.

"Goofy, what's the big idea?" He scowled. "If we start looking at all this treasure, we'll never get to Ansem."

"But, Donald," he said, crouching down near the chest, "what if there's somethin' handy inside it? Ya never know 'til ya take a look!"

"Well…" Donald sighed. "Okay, fine, but just this one! We don't have time to open all of 'em."

"Even if they cross our path?" Riku leaned forward, tapping the Keyblade on top of the chest. "Might as well check _some _of them out."

The chest opened with a soft _click_, revealing what looked like a huge elixir. Though Riku reached for the prize, he just didn't get the chance to take it. Within the blink of an eye, the chest erupted in a purple explosion that spread all around the group. Riku didn't think twice before he slid back and readied his weapon. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing atop a much larger platform surrounded by a dark, pulsating barrier. Not only that, but he and his friends had company. Company he should've seen coming a mile away.

Three Darkballs twitched in place, smacking their jagged lips together. While they wouldn't have been too much of a pain on their own, they were joined by a new set of Heartless with muscular bodies, curled horns that formed the shape of a heart, and a pair of dainty little wings on their back. They each carried a blunt looking sword and hovered just a few inches off of the ground. Unfortunately, Riku barely had the chance to look them over before they leaped forward and charged straight at Kairi. Gritting his teeth, he slid in their path, striking hard with his weapon. This sent the Heartless flying right into the barrier, where they met with a pillar of lightning. Donald must've caught on.

… Or maybe not. By the looks of it, he and Goofy were too busy battering the Darkballs to mess with the other Heartless. So what was going on? Narrowing his eyes, Riku watched as the two Heartless rushed forward once more. As they drew near, he hurled his Keyblade at their chests, forcing them back several feet. Then, he slid forward and nailed them in the sides. The two Heartless floated back a ways, raising their swords into the air and slamming them into the ground. They disappeared in the blink of an eye, before Riku could even make another hit. All the while, a circle of purple flames formed around him. And, to make matters worse, the two swords flew through the air, striking not only at him, but his friends as well.

But each time the swords rocketed towards Riku and the others, something knocked them back into the barrier. Not only that, but as he tried to avoid the circle of fire, he kept getting pushed around, and the only thing he saw was a quick flash of black that appeared and disappeared within seconds. When the Heartless finally emerged and sent flames flying throughout the arena, that same black blur slammed into them from behind, knocking them down to the ground. All it took was another round of Strike Raids before they vanished completely.

With the Heartless gone, Riku took a quick look around, trying to pinpoint whatever had helped them. All he saw was a black figure leaping back into the corridor, vanishing without a trace. Was it the same being that helped them back in Hollow Bastion? And who was he, anyway? Heaving a sigh, Riku turned around and approached Kairi, who leaned back against the fading barrier. By the looks of it, she hadn't taken much damage, if any. Still, that was cutting it a little _too_ close. They'd have to be more careful next time.

"You okay, Kairi?" He frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so." She sighed, peering out into the distance. "I guess I'll have to be a little more careful next time."

"Well, at least we got the treasure!" Goofy moseyed on over to Riku with the Megalixir in hand and a smile on his face. "Guess we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for more Heartless."

"Yeah, and stop opening those chests, too." Donald groaned, lowering his staff to his side. "I bet they're all rigged."

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Riku, placing a hand on his hip. "Ansem might've set it up himself."

"Well, at least we know what to look out for." Heaving a sigh, Donald peeked over the edge of the barrier, which only reached about a foot above the ground. "Now, let's get going."

When the barrier vanished completely, the ground below them shrank back to its original size. The endless sea reappeared, along with the surplus of other chests in their path. After that last experience, however, Riku and his friends didn't bother opening the others. Instead, they pressed on, rushing towards the far off light. Unfortunately, the journey wasn't exactly a smooth one. Even without touching the chests, they still wound up trapped within arenas full of Heartless. Darkballs whizzed through the air and tried to take a bite out of anyone in their path, while Neoshadows flailed their arms and burst out of the ground without a moment's notice.

On their way, they even ran into a few Behemoths, forcing Riku, Donald, and Goofy to remain on the offensive, while Kairi kept her eyes peeled for any surprise attacks. Having her there definitely had its advantages, like an extra set of eyes and added strategic benefits. Plus, she was gutsy enough to knock Heartless away when they came _too _close. Maybe it was a bit risky, but seeing someone slug a Darkball in the face was oddly satisfying. Who knew she had it in her?

Of course, it wasn't just the four of them against their Heartless foes. In fact, there was one other being lending a helping hand wherever they turned. It seemed like whenever the Heartless appeared, so did that mysterious figure, who darted around and dished out rapid slashes, a barrage of bolts, and even a flurry or two of green flames. Green flames that looked distinctly familiar… A little too familiar, in fact.

It was during a fight against yet another Behemoth that it really started to click. A shadowy figure helping them out, using green flames, thunder spells, and occasionally poison? It was more than a little suspicious, that's for sure, and when the figure sent more flames flying at the Behemoth's horn, Riku stepped forward and squinted.

"Hey," he said. "Do I know you?"

For a split second, the figure came to grinding halt. He lowered his head and arched his back, which gave off a trail of shadowy wisps. Though Riku didn't get a good look at him, he did catch onto his overall shape. This… Heartless, whoever he was, looked more like a human than any of the others they'd faced. Heck, it almost looked like he was wearing clothes of some kind. Unfortunately, the Heartless didn't respond. Instead, he took off like a bullet, swerving around the Behemoth and lashing out at its horn. Then, when Goofy's shield struck at the tip and Donald nailed it with his staff, the Behemoth let out a pitiful roar and collapsed.

In the blink of an eye, their shadowy helper slid back and sank into the ground. Riku didn't even get a chance to speak up, to try and reason with him. All he saw before the Heartless disappeared was a pair of glowing, yellow eyes. Whoever he was, he sure didn't want to stay and chat. But why? What did he have to hide? Was he afraid? It wasn't like Riku was gonna slam his Keyblade into him if he slowed down long enough to show himself. The most he'd do was thank him for his help. That, and maybe try to see who he was dealing with. Of course, he had a minor suspicion already…

As the arena around them started to fade, Riku shut his eyes and brushed his hand against his forehead. The light stood just a few feet away now, behind a row of floating rocks. After putting up with what seemed like endless fighting, it was about time they made some progress through this twisted world. With luck, they'd stumble upon Ansem in no time. It'd sure be a welcome change from Behemoths and Invisibles, anyway.

Another orb fell into the water before them, prompting the group to remain perfectly still. Once the path cleared, though, they took off running. Before long, they made it right into the light, shielding their eyes as they passed straight through it and into the next area. The transition happened so fast that they nearly stumbled off a cliff once they emerged. Luckily, Kairi and Goofy caught on, pulling Riku and Donald away from the edge. From there, they stopped and took in their surroundings.

This next area looked completely different from the last. There were no massive pools of water, nor did tiny stones line the way. Instead, Riku and his friends found themselves on a ledge high above the ground, surrounded by crystals of various colors. As he took a look around, he caught sight of a series of web-like structures dangling along the stony walls and dripping off of the edge of some of the ledges. More and more crystals stuck out of the walls and the ground all around them, even down at the very bottom of the canyon. With so much ground to cover and no leads, they could probably spend ages trying to find the right path.

Scratching his head, Goofy crouched down near the cliff's edge and looked down below. "So, where do ya think we should start, fellers?"

"Well," said Donald, "if we're gonna find Ansem, then maybe we should dive right in!"

"You mean you aren't scared?" Kairi bent over with a mischievous smile, peering down at the distant ground. "We don't even know what's down there."

"There's only one way to find out, Kairi." With a smug grin on his face, Riku leaned over the edge of the cliff. "Besides, if we glide, it shouldn't be too hard. I could even give you a lift."

"Well…" She laughed. "It does sound pretty fun."

"Exactly." He turned around and held out his hand. "Not the same as flying, but it's still pretty close. Plus, it makes fighting a breeze."

"Then let's go!" She took his hand without a moment's hesitation, smiling brightly.

From behind, Riku heard the muffled laughter of Donald and Goofy. He peeked over his shoulder and watched as the two of them smiled and slid close to the ledge. Shaking his head, he leaped into the air, holding tightly onto Kairi's hand. From there, he and the others slowly descended to the next ledge, landing perfectly on their feet. They continued to make their way down towards the bottom, landing on ledges and narrow paths as they continued their descent. For the most part, their journey went by pretty smoothly. No Heartless appeared, and the chests they uncovered weren't even rigged. After dealing with all those Behemoths, that was a definite plus.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last. On their way down, the group fell behind a series of porous walls. Once they hit the ground, several dark corridors appeared, unveiling a new set of Heartless right before their very eyes. They hovered using a pair of pale, mechanical wings. Were it not for the Heartless emblems on the front of their glass-like bodies, Riku would have never suspected they were beings of the dark. In fact, as he turned to face these new Heartless, he watched as they fired away blasts of light. He had to act quickly in order to deflect their blows. Then, when he tried to nail them in the chest, they folded their wings, keeping him from landing a proper hit.

In order to take them out, he and his friends had to sneak up from behind, bashing their fragile bodies to bits. Thunder magic did nothing but give them a little boost of power, and when they unleashed a series of whirlwinds, the group had no choice but to make a run for it or deflect their blows. Luckily, the Heartless' fragile looks were more than just a ruse. A few solid hits left only a few pieces of glass and metal in their place, all of which soon vanished from sight. Once again, the group was alone in the canyon… Or were they?

Leaning forward, Riku caught sight of a shadowy figure leaping through the air. When he landed, the Heartless slammed his fists against one of the crystals, sending shards flying in every direction. Then, without a single word, he slipped through a hole in the ground. Was he… trying to show them something?

"Ya know…" Goofy squinted, scratching his head. "That shadowy feller sure keeps poppin' up! Do ya think he's one of the Heartless?"

"Who knows?" Donald shrugged, marching over to the hole. "He keeps helping us out, so maybe he's on our side."

"Or maybe…" Riku sighed, and he turned to face Kairi. "Let's keep our eyes peeled. I want to have a word with this guy."

"Me too." A faint smile crossed her face, and she scurried over to where Donald and Goofy stood. "But first, let's see what's down here. He must've cleared the way for a reason."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

With a shrug, Riku followed the others, taking hold of Kairi's hand once more. Seconds later, the four of them slipped through the opening, carefully gliding to the nearest ledge. There, they caught sight of the same old crystals, webs, and narrow pathways. However, the ground below looked a bit different, with strange, white veins trailing off into the distance. A column of whirling light reached above the ground. The source? A large crater—or maybe some kind of geyser. It was there that the Heartless vanished from sight, leaping straight into the light.

Because they had nowhere else to turn, Riku and his friends took a plunge right into the geyser, shielding their eyes as they fell on through. This light swept them into the next area, a strange, blue cavern lined with tooth-like projections along the ceiling and floor. Purples and reds filled the darkened sky all around them, and shadows of mountains stood in the distance. Only a glittering sphere of light awaited them at the far end of this chamber, surrounded by what looked like little stars twirling all around it. Together, the group marched right into the light, which sent them flying through the air. They landed a similar chamber with a single, purple pillar of flames. Once more, they pressed on, and when they finally hit solid ground again, their surroundings changed significantly.

Upon opening his eyes, Riku gasped. Everything from the street lights to the balcony and even the nearby double doors stood out like a sore thumb. There were no crystals, no strange, falling orbs. Just a starry sky and a quiet street. Everything around them looked completely untouched. It was almost as if they'd been sent straight to Traverse Town in the blink of an eye. But why? What was going on? As Riku stepped out into the center of the Third District, he narrowed his eyes. There had to be more to it.

"Wait," said Kairi, stepping up from behind. "What are we doing in Traverse Town?"

"I don't know, but look around." He pointed at some scattered stone slabs that kept them boxed into the area. "I've got a feeling there's more to it. We can't let our—"

Before he could finish, he called out his weapon and held on tight. Several dark corridors appeared up above, depositing a group of Heartless onto the pavement below. A squad of soldiers hopped, skipped, and danced around, while two Large Bodies pounded their chests. Shaking his head, Riku charged forward, slashing straight through the soldiers and slipping behind one of the Large Bodies. Donald squawked, scurrying over to the other before he pounded it into the ground using gravity. Then, all it took was a bit of force from Goofy's shield and Riku's Keyblade to take out the remaining Heartless. In the blink of an eye, the Third District returned to its peaceful state. Still, that couldn't have been the end.

Heaving a sigh, Riku lowered his weapon and glanced at the First District door. "Like I was saying, we can't let our guard down."

"I'll say." Donald groaned, crossing his arms. "But now what're we gonna do? We're stuck in Traverse Town without a ship."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Smirking, Riku waltzed right up to the doors, pushing them wide open. "All I see past this door is a bunch of light. Not exactly the First District."

Blinking, Goofy strolled on over to the door and placed his hand into the light. "Gawrsh, do ya think it's some kinda illusion?"

"Probably." Riku shrugged. "Anyway, we won't know by staying here."

Together they stepped through the door, passing through light into a winding hall. From the tacky and misshapen tiles to the odd décor, this next area stood out like a sore thumb. A winding hallway led to a series of doors stacked one on top of the other, though they were all wide open. There was no doubt about it; the Traverse Town door swept them to yet another world, or at least an illusion of one. Now they stood right in the middle of Wonderland. For Riku, Donald, and Goofy, this wasn't too alarming, but as they stepped further into the room, Kairi gazed around their new surroundings with wide eyes.

"Hey, this is… Wonderland, right?"

Riku nodded. "Sure looks like it. Still, I don't think we should—"

Fireballs whizzed through the air, tearing Riku's attention away from his friends. Wincing, he slid forward and knocked back the flames. In the blink of an eye, a duo of Red Nocturnes hurried into the room, joined by two Yellow Operas and a trio of Wizards. Slinging spells into the air, these Heartless didn't give the group much time to chat. Instead, they rushed straight at their attackers, chilling the Red Nocturnes with a series of icy blasts, slamming their weapons into the warping Wizards, and deflecting electric attacks using gusts of wind. One by one, the Heartless fell, releasing hearts as they vanished into darkness. Just like in Traverse Town, the area soon cleared. With that, Riku took a step into the hall, motioning to the others.

As they followed along, Goofy brought a hand to his chin and let out a soft hum. "Ya know, I'm startin' to wonder if we'll be seein' more worlds. First Traverse Town, now Wonderland… it's kinda fishy!"

"Maybe a little fishy, but it's nice to see the worlds up close." Kairi marched on by with a spring in her step. "I think it's pretty exciting!"

"Well, I can't blame you for that." Riku laughed, coming to a halt once they reached the set of doors. "Just remember that we aren't sightseeing. We've still got a lot of ground to cover."

This was hardly an exaggeration. As the group pressed on, they found themselves on a trip down memory lane, revisiting the many worlds they'd encountered in their travels. From Wonderland they emerged right outside the Coliseum, battling against Defenders and Wyverns beneath a sunset sky. The Coliseum's door brought them under the sea, where they faced off against ferocious Aquatanks and Screwdivers that furiously fought with all their might. Then, in Oogie's torture chamber, they dealt with swooping Gargoyles and slashing Search Ghosts, all while avoiding the twisted gambling gear that filled the arena.

The busy streets of Agrabah brought their own share of challenges. Mobs of Bandits leaped out from behind the stands, flailing their swords as they went on a wild rampage. Fat Bandits stomped around, belching out flames and swinging their powerful fists all around. Pots sprouted spider legs and scurried about, forcing Riku to bust straight through their protective shells. It took some serious time and effort to clear the way. Luckily, they made it onto Hook's ship in one piece with maybe a few burns and bruises from the hectic fighting. Sure they stumbled across Pirates and their aerial counterparts during their romp below the ship deck, but that was par the course at this point.

Eventually, they arrived in a dark and desolate hallway. A place they'd never even seen before, in fact. At the far end of this hall, they caught sight of an enormous Heartless emblem that stood in their path. Dust gathered in the corners, and only a faint glimmer of light shone in their path, creeping out from a room that stood off to the side. With nowhere else to turn, they crept into the room, coming to a grinding halt once they stumbled upon the unusual machinery propped up against the wall.

Five metallic capsules rested around the base of an immense computer. Twisted, bronze pipes spewed pink residue into an enormous, glass tank full of strange, colorful liquid. Massive pipes lined the walls behind this unusual device, and as Riku and the others approached the computer, they immediately stared, for a strange message appeared right before their very eyes.

Riku placed his hand on the keypad, glancing over the message. Then, he read aloud, "Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all… Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts."

He paused, taking in these words. Just what were they supposed to mean? Did it have something to do with the hearts collected by the Heartless? And just what _was_ Kingdom Hearts? Taking a deep breath, he continued to read along…

"The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path." He glanced at Kairi for a split second. This next part had a lot to do with her…

"Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to seal the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door to darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but the shadows, returning to the darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."

The others quietly whispered to one another, probably over the weird message. Closing his eyes, Riku let out a sigh, letting his arms fall to his sides. Everything he just read was so… cryptic. It still didn't add up. Sure there was something about Hollow Bastion's Keyhole and the nature of the Heartless, but all this talk of doors didn't add up. Maybe it would later on, maybe it wouldn't. They just didn't have time to dwell on riddles. Instead, he turned towards the wall, steadily approaching a blackened hole. The others slowly trailed behind him, slipping into the darkness without a word.

Whirling winds surrounded them the moment they emerged, while dark blue clouds raged in the distance. No solid ground rested beneath their feet, nor did any Heartless appear in a flash of darkness. There were no spheres of light, no chests to unlock. Only a mountain stood before them. Within it, a blackened beast emerged, spreading its bat-like wings and stretching its powerful arms high above its horned head. Its nostrils flared, and it glared at them through a pair of golden eyes.

The creature crossed its arms and let out a grunt. Flames formed all around it. Seeing this beast, Riku scowled and slipped into a fighting stance. Donald and Goofy did the same. It was bad enough that they'd fought their way through hordes of Heartless and revisited a number of worlds. Now they'd have to fight this demon guy, too? Just how many more obstacles would they face until they finally made it to Ansem? Would they ever get a chance to catch their breath?

And just where the heck did that Heartless go?

With nowhere else to turn, they'd just have to take this demon by the horns and keep moving forward. Maybe it'd be a good warm up exercise. There was only one way to find out…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	39. The Heart's True Essence

**Chapter 39: The Heart's True Essence**

"Donald, quit bumping into me!"

"You quit bumping into _me!_"

"Uh, fellers, ya might wanna—"

"You guys, knock it off!"

Flames burst forth from the demon's mouth, sending the group off in different directions. Riku didn't even have the chance to land a hit before Kairi grabbed onto his hand and pulled him off to the side. The demon, towering high above the mountain top, let out a bellowing roar and raised his arms. Within seconds, he sent blue wisps of flame dancing through the air. Despite remaining stationary, this guy sure packed a punch. While it wasn't too hard to swoop behind his head and clobber him, he'd swiftly retaliate by creating a burning eruption from within the mountain itself. His flame breath, claw swipes, and powerful gusts kept the group on their toes. Yeah, if there was one thing to be said about this demon, he was definitely a good guard dog for Ansem. And here Riku'd been hoping for smooth sailing.

Well, so much for that. At least Kairi managed to pull him a safe distance from that thing. Shaking his head, Riku hurled the Keyblade straight his face, nailing it right in the middle of his forehead. The demon growled and grumbled in response, breathing deeply and readying another fiery blast. Before he could unleash his power, however, he grunted and roared, for the back of his head just became a target for a little shield throwing. Top that off with some hammering from Donald's staff, and that demon quickly went from terrifying beast to over sized punching bag. It got a good laugh out of Riku before he glanced at Kairi, gave her a quick smile, and soared on over to take a whack at that demon's cheek.

Unfortunately, he barely made it halfway before the demon shielded himself with his massive wings, flinging them wide open to send Riku, Donald, and Goofy on a collision course with one another. From there, he hurled an array of blazing fireballs straight at them. If it weren't for a bit of swift flying and aero magic, they probably would've been roasted. Of course, they just couldn't afford to be that demon's dinner. Instead, they rushed back into the fight, soaring in circles around his enormous head. On the way, Donald and Goofy made a bunch of silly faces, while Riku landed on top of the demon's head and _slammed_ his weapon against the his skull.

At that point, he slouched, letting his wings fall down to his sides. Riku's eyes widened, and in the distance he caught sight of Kairi waving her arms, motioning for him to get _away_ from the demon. She probably knew just as well as he did what was coming next. Groaning softly, he zipped away from the demon and grabbed Donald and Goofy by the hands. It was just in the nick of time, too, because soon the volcano unleashed an explosive burst of lava and flame. Definitely not their idea of fun.

Once they made it a safe distance, Donald sneered, watching as the demon readied another assortment of blue flames. "He just won't give up, will he?"

"Nope!" Goofy gulped, ducking behind his shield. "And he's lookin' pretty mad, too!"

"Yeah, well, I'd be steaming if somebody started bashing _me_ around." Riku rolled his eyes before he slapped his palm against his face. Did he seriously just make a bad joke?

"Well, have you guys tried using ice yet?" Kairi floated down, keeping her eyes locked on their enemy.

"Hey, good thinking!" Donald grinned, knocking back a flame with the swing of his staff. "A bit of blizzaga might cool him off."

"If the flames don't melt it, anyway." Riku groaned, swooping out of the path of one of the flaming wisps. "Still, it's not a bad idea. You could focus on freezing him, while Goofy and I keep hitting him from behind. Sound good?"

"Works for me!" Donald didn't even hesitate to rush forward, blasting the demon with large chunks of ice, while Riku and Goofy zipped behind him once more.

But while using ice sure sounded good in theory, Donald's attempts to freeze the demon did little against his constant assault of flames. In fact, it seemed like every spell he tried barely left a scratch on him. Eventually, Donald's face turned a bright red, and wildly squawked and hammered his staff right into the demon's ugly mug, slamming, striking, and swatting with all his might. All the while, Riku rapidly lashed out from behind, and Goofy kept flinging his shield from a safe distance. When the demon crouched down, ready to unleash the volcano's power, the trio hurried out of the way, watching as flames erupted once more.

From there, the trio repeated the same old routine, circling around the demon's head, swooping down and striking from various directions, and beating him into a bloody pulp… metaphorically speaking. Soon, the demon slouched once again, clutching his head tightly with both hands. White flames seeped over the volcano's edge, and the trio rushed out of the way. Before their eyes, the white flames exploded all around the demon's body, and he let out a final roar in defeat. Soon, only the flames remained, and even they didn't last for long. In no time flat, Riku and his friends were left floating in the air with just an open volcano in their path. At that point, Kairi floated back over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Great job, guys!" She circled around them. "I'm glad it all worked out, even without magic."

"Aw, well." Donald huffed, tucking his staff away. "It still wasn't a bad idea! And besides, I liked knocking him around."

"So, do ya think we should check out that mountain?" Goofy swooped over to the volcano's opening. "It doesn't look like there's any lava down there!"

"Where else are we gonna go?" Donald rolled his eyes, following his friend. "C'mon! Riku, Kairi, quit—"

He kind of toned Donald out for a moment, crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk. "I've gotta hand it to you, Kairi. You sure caught on fast with that flying."

"Well, it wasn't so hard." Grinning, she performed a quick flip before turning towards the mountain top. "But, come on, Riku. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yeah, I know." Riku sighed, slowly following her over to the others. "Trust me; Donald's temper is about as short as it gets."

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Oh, c'mon." He rolled his eyes. "You know it's true, Donald."

"Bah, let's just keep moving." Donald grumbled and muttered something under his breath before he slipped into the volcano itself. Luckily, there were plenty of ledges on the way down, not that it really mattered when they were all flying.

It didn't take long for the group to find their next destination. After descending down a series of purple ledges, they stumbled upon the opening of a cavern, teeming with light. And, given that light in this world had led them from place to place, it seemed pretty obvious that this was the way to go. After passing through this opening, they arrived in a darkened cavern, sloshing across the moist ground as they made their way down into the darkness. At the very bottom of this chamber, they came across yet another opening, glowing brightly just like the last.

This led them straight to an eerie pathway lined with thorny bushes and debris. Large chunks of broken wood lined the way, along with displaced doors and bedposts. As they hurried along, they passed more and more ruined buildings, eventually stumbling upon a series of twisted trees that lined the walls of a colorful chamber. There were even some chunks of metal towards the end and a battered up carnival stall that made Riku stop in his tracks and stare… at least until the others caught up with him. Though the remains of Pleasure Island definitely left him with the sting of regret, it was no time to dwell on past mistakes. Instead, they hopped down the hole at the end of the chamber, falling down to a glowing green floor.

Among the scattered rocks and spiny walls of this massive chamber, Riku caught sight of what looked like a Heartless emblem against the furthest wall. However, before he and his friends could make another move, the sound of booming footsteps tore his attention away from the wall and towards the Behemoth that stood in the center, raising its head and roaring wildly. After going so long without facing one of those beasts, he'd almost hoped he'd never see another one. Still, that didn't stop him from rushing forward and leaping onto its back; much as he hated the Behemoths, he at least knew how to take them out quick and easy.

But while he along with Donald and Goofy got back to their usual routine, a familiar black blur zipped through the air, slipping right in front of Riku and whirling around the Behemoth's horn. As the Heartless slashed, kicked, and singed their enemy, Riku slid back and lowered his weapon. Maybe if he tried speaking up again, he could finally get some answers out of this guy.

"Hey," he said, "are you gonna stop hiding and tell us who you are?"

The Heartless said nothing, slamming into the horn before he sank into the ground, sliding on over to Kairi. When he emerged, he circled around her, launching an electric assault straight at the Behemoth's face. Though Kairi tried to reach out for him, he leaped out of the way, darting all around the room. Meanwhile, Riku, Donald, and Goofy continued to clobber the horn, sliding down the Behemoth's back once it fell down to the ground for a few short moments. Whenever it retaliated with its electric attacks, they hurried out of the way and relied on aero magic for defense. It was basically the same old strategy with nothing new, just the added help of that mysterious Heartless.

With their combined efforts, it didn't take long for the Behemoth to come crashing down, melting in a bubbling heap. As it faded away, a single chunk of the Heartless emblem broke off and vanished. However, it was far too soon to celebrate; numerous corridors appeared in place of the Behemoth, revealing a group of Neoshadows that pranced around, while Darkballs hungrily smacked their lips together. Riku slashed straight through countless Darkballs, while Donald's thundaga flashed throughout the chamber. Their Heartless helper remained on the offensive, latching onto the backs of the Neoshadows and ripping them apart. He also kept going back to Kairi whenever the other Heartless came too close, even if she did manage to knock some away on her own.

Whenever Riku and the others cleared the room, a piece of the emblem would vanish, only to bring more terrifying foes. Wave after wave of Heartless appeared. Armies of Invisibles floated through the air, sweeping their swords, vanishing into the ground, and creating massive shockwaves whenever they emerged. Angel Stars fought hard with the power of light and created whirlwinds that kept everyone on their toes as the fighting continued. More and more Darkballs scurried around, while Neoshadows hurled themselves at anything that stood in their paths. Several minutes passed and the Heartless continued to appear. Just when would it end?

When the last Heartless faded at last and the final emblem piece vanished from sight, Riku let out a sigh of relief, turning to face the new opening. In the corner of his eye, he watched as the helpful Heartless made a run for it, hurrying into a dark corridor. Narrowing his eyes, he whirled around, holding tightly onto his weapon.

"Wait! Don't just leave!"

It was too late. The corridor closed, leaving Riku and his friends all alone once more. He never even got a good look at that Heartless, not with him constantly warping out of sight. What's more, Riku still didn't have a clear idea of who he was. Just a faint suspicion from his green flames and use of poison. But if that Heartless was who he thought he was, then why would he run away? Wouldn't it make more sense to stick around? So maybe… maybe it was a coincidence. Or maybe there was more to it. Shaking his head, Riku turned back towards the emblem-shaped opening. They still had a lot of unfinished business and just couldn't afford to mess around.

"Riku…" Kairi spoke up from behind, lightly touching his arm. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll see him again."

"What makes you so sure?" He sighed, clenching his free hand into a fist. "He keeps trying to avoid us, like he doesn't _want_ to be seen."

"But he sure likes helpin' us!" Goofy stepped out in front with an enormous grin. "Maybe he's just a little shy. Or he could be one of those dark 'n mysterious types…"

Shaking his head, Donald managed a weak smile, and he looked Riku straight in the eye. "Riku, you shouldn't worry so much. Remember? This boat runs on happy faces."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Riku's words were a bit sharp, and he jerked forward. "Happy faces, believe, focus on the good times… That's what everyone keeps saying, but that still doesn't make it easy."

"That's because it isn't." Kairi shook her head, slowly taking hold of Riku's hand. "It's one of the hardest things to do, especially at a time like this."

"But we know you can do it, pal!" Goofy's smile softened, and slung his arm around Riku's shoulders. "Back on the ship, you were smilin' and laughin' with the rest of us. And don't ya remember how ya flew back in Neverland?"

"And you're strong!" said Donald with a smirk. "I remember the way you stood up to Cerberus _and _that Behemoth. You might've been a handful back then, but you still had guts."

Man, was Donald seriously using those as examples? Back when he was still reckless and arrogant? He could've seriously gotten hurt when he rushed into those fights. Heck, he did, back on Pleasure Island. Still, it did take an awful lot of courage. The same could be said about facing Sora back in Hollow Bastion. And when he took off through the air in Neverland, he did manage at least some degree of positive thinking. It was just tough. He wasn't an idealist like Sora; his mind always came back to the what-ifs. And now, as they stood just inches away from facing Ansem without any sign of Sora other than maybe that Heartless, those what-ifs were flying at him at full force.

He couldn't pretend to be optimistic, and he couldn't just forget all his worries at the drop of a hat. What he _could _do, however, was press on and hope for the best, even if his expectations weren't very high. His friends deserved better than cowardice at a time like this. _Kairi_ deserved better than that. With Sora gone, he had to be there for her. And his promise… he still intended to keep it somehow, even if it meant getting a little reckless. Even that slight hope that Sora was out there gave him a reason to keep moving forward despite the odds.

Most importantly, he still had to face off with Ansem. They couldn't waste time arguing over sentiments, especially when the others were just trying to support him.

No, the others had a point, and so Riku shook his head, let out a sigh, and forced himself to smile weakly. "Thanks, guys." He took a step towards the emblem opening, letting out a soft chuckle. "But, you know, I doubt those sappy speeches are gonna work against Ansem."

"Hey!" Donald puffed out his chest and stomped right up to Riku. "And here I was tryin' to cheer you up."

Goofy chuckled. "Well, I think it worked! Ya know Riku's in a good mood when he starts teasin' ya, Donald."

"Yeah, but he still oughta watch what he says!"

Shaking his head, Riku slipped past those two, ignoring their silly bickering. Kairi followed along, quietly laughing as the two of them passed into the next area. There, they found themselves in a quiet chamber, glistening from the faint light up above. Small pools of bubbling liquid lined the rounded walls, resting in pastel colored bowls of stone. Small rocks rested below these pools, each in pale purples, pinks, and greens. Glittering liquid flowed directly into the pools from some unknown source, and at the very far end of the chamber sat a set of double doors, decorated ornately with swirled patterns. This set of doors grabbed Riku's attention, for there was something… vaguely familiar about them, like something out of a dream.

Without even thinking, he stepped up to the doors, placing his hand against their decorative surface. For a brief moment, he heard what sounded like hushed whispers in his ear. At the sound of footsteps, he whipped around to find Kairi standing by his side, while Donald and Goofy slowly stepped into the room. Was he just hearing things? Sighing, he took a step back and placed his hand against the side of his neck. Now wasn't the time to start hallucinating.

"Is everything okay, Riku?" Kairi frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's fine." He shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "Just thought I heard something."

"Maybe you oughta get some rest," said Donald, stopping near one of the pools. "It doesn't look like there are any Heartless here…"

"Yeah, maybe." Riku sighed. "But I think I'll be—"

His eyes widened, and he turned to face the door again. Those faint whispers came back at full force, only this time, they weren't so ambiguous.

_Careful,_ said a hushed voice up above. _This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. _

Wincing, Riku clutched onto the front of his shirt and let out a quiet groan. That stabbing pain he felt on the ship came back, piercing through his heart for several seconds. Though the pain did subside, he wasn't about to celebrate. The fact that it came back to begin with was a surefire sign that they were getting close to the end. Plus, that voice implied that much, as it continued to speak.

_But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light…_

"Uh, Riku?"

A gloved hand waved in front of his face, pulling him out of his daze and back to reality. Sure enough, Goofy stood right in front of him, giving him a pitiful look. Or maybe he was just concerned. Whatever the case, Riku shrugged, heaving another sigh.

"I'm fine. Guess I got a little distracted." Pausing, he stepped over to the door, knitting his brows together. "But I think this is it, guys. Something tells me that Ansem's waiting beyond this door, and once we step through, who knows what'll happen?"

"Well, if this really is it…" Kairi smiled, reaching behind her back. "Then there's something I want to give you."

"What?" Riku raised a brow, looking at her in disbelief.

"You'll see." She shook her head and reached for one of his hands. Seconds later, she placed something small and delicate right in the middle of his palm.

It took Riku a moment to respond, for he kept his eyes on this strange little charm, formed from five little thalassa shells in the shape of a star. This charm… he vaguely remembered seeing Kairi stitch it together back on the islands. Wasn't there a legend that a thalassa charm would ensure a safe voyage? And here they were, about to take on their final adversary… Without a word, Riku clutched tightly onto the charm, calling for the Keyblade in the blink of an eye.

"This charm will protect you," Kairi said. "So promise me you'll keep it safe, okay?"

"I'll do more than that, Kairi." He tightened his grip on the charm, slowly bringing it to the end of his Keyblade. If Kairi was willing to give him such a special gift, he'd carry it with him in the heat of battle. Rather than simply tuck it away, he took her charm and fastened it to the Keychain. What happened next, however, came as a total surprise.

A vibrant light surrounded the Keyblade, and its once simple appearance shifted completely. Angelic wings appeared along the handle, while the blade itself became as white as snow. A heart formed right at the tip of the shaft, while the teeth took on the shape of the thalassa shells. Such an elegant Key served as a reminder of Kairi's gift and the promise Riku made to her. Now he could carry with him a true reminder of his friend… and his home.

He'd keep it close no matter what.

Slinging the Keyblade over his shoulder, Riku turned to the doors with broad grin. "Well, what's the hold up, guys? We don't want to keep him waiting."

"We're ready whenever you are, Riku!" Goofy grinned, performing a quick salute. "Ain't that right, Donald?"

"You betcha!" Swinging his staff, Donald rushed to Riku's side with a wild grin lining his beak.

This left Kairi, who gave one last look at the emblem-shaped opening. She sighed, brushing her bangs aside, and clutched tightly onto her necklace. Then, seconds later, she turned around and stepped up to Riku and the others. Together, they flung the doors wide open, stepping through a veil of blinding light. When they emerged, they felt the warmth of the breeze sweeping through the air. They trudged across a soft and sandy shore, while waves crested in the distance. These familiar sounds and sensations prompted Riku to open his eyes widely and take a look around. His surroundings left a sharp pain in his chest, for he knew them all too well.

The dancing palm trees that waved in the wind, the call of the gulls soaring high in the sky… That enormous tree near the base of a waterfall, the curved paopu tree and the Seaside Shack—everything was there. Everything was untouched. It was almost too good to be true, and Riku found himself shaking his head violently as he and the others continued along. While Donald and Goofy had never seen this place and probably didn't realize just what it meant to Riku, Kairi must've caught on, because she reached for his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. The sentiment did help at least a little, and he took a deep breath.

They trudged along the island's shore, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. On the way, the waving trees faded into obscurity, as did the dock and the little rowboats nearby. As the group neared the Secret Place, the ground started to rumble and shake, prompting Goofy and Donald to stumble around, while Riku leaned back against the giant tree and gazed out into the sea. As the ground quaked and quivered, the ocean shifted from a pristine blue to a dark and murky purple. Giant fissures erupted in the ground, while tall trees collapsed and the Seaside Shack deteriorated into a heap of busted boards. Even the small island vanished from sight, leaving a ruined shoreline and a darkened sea in place of the once peaceful island…

Riku rushed down to the shore, leaping over cracks as he hurried along. The others trailed closely behind. At first they found nothing near the edge of the shore, but within seconds a figure appeared in a blackened haze, peering out into the distance. He stood perfectly still with his hands behind his back, dressed in a long and elegant jacket adorned with shoulder pads. Knee-high boots and long, silver gloves completed his fancy attire, while his long, white hair immediately caught Riku's eyes. As he neared this man, he grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Even without seeing his face, Riku knew exactly who they were dealing with.

As they drew close, Ansem let out a quiet chuckle, peering over his shoulder. "So you have finally arrived," he said in a hushed tone, "and you brought the princess with you… What an interesting development."

"Oh yeah?" Jerking forward, Riku swept his Keyblade through the air. "Well, you know what I think is interesting, Ansem? The fact that—"

"I care not for your childish insults, boy." He shook his head and turned back towards the sea. "It does not change your inevitable fate, or the fate of those around you. The darkness shall come, and it will sweep the worlds away. The shame shall happen to you and your friends." He chuckled again. "You'll be joining Sora soon enough…"

Joining Sora… Just who did that guy think he was? Bringing up his best friend? Riku glared, half tempted to attack then and there, but his friends slipped out in front of him, silently shaking their heads. Seeing this, he lowered his Key, shutting his eyes tightly. Ansem was probably just egging him on, trying to get him to attack so he could make the first hit. Angry as he was, Riku couldn't throw himself into a trap. Especially with his friends there with him.

Instead, he let out a dry laugh, placing a hand against his hip. "You're still going on about darkness? Man, you really need a hobby." He rolled his eyes. "What makes you so sure it'll swallow us, anyway?"

"It's really quite simple." Ansem whirled around, facing Riku and the others with a sinister smile. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different…"

Riku slapped his palm against his face. Of course Ansem'd start rambling about darkness again. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth.

"Darkness sprouts within it, it grows. Consumes it! Such is its—"

No, he wasn't gonna put up with this. Riku could already guess where this was going, so he groaned, stepped forward, and sneered.

"Will you shut up already? I don't _care _about any of that." He shook his head. "Light, dark… what does it matter? I'm here for one reason, Ansem, and that's to finish you."

Narrowing his eyes, Ansem folded his arms and took a step back. "A bold claim, boy, and one you shall soon regret…" His body lifted up off the ground, as shadows wrapped around his shoulders. "If you wish to see the power of darkness, then I shall show you _myself!_"

A muscular figure appeared from the shadows, glaring at Riku and the others through pair of yellow eyes. Two twisted antennae stood at the top of its head, while bandages covered his toothy mouth and weaved their way around its torso. A heart-shaped hole rested within its chest, much like the Invisibles and Darksides Riku had faced before. This Guardian hovered behind Ansem' flexing its powerful arms baring its teeth. All the while, Ansem laughed, watching Riku and his friends ready their weapons.

At long last, the time had come. There was no turning back. No time to deliberate. Here and now, they would face off with Ansem. For better or worse, it was time to finish things once and for all.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Next chapter has a secret message hidden in the text that is a clue about something in Act 2. It's just a short message, and it shouldn't be hard to spot, but it's very deliberate and early on in the chapter. See if you can spot it!


	40. The Seeker of Darkness

**Chapter 40: The Seeker of Darkness**

Riku rushed straight for the Guardian, driving his Keyblade against its chest. It did little to deter the Heartless, however, which reached for Riku's neck and threw him to the ground. Kind of a pain, to say the least, and this wasn't the first time that stupid thing kept getting in the way. Unless there was some kind of weak spot on that Guardian, he'd be better off waiting for it to slip behind Ansem again, rather than going straight for the kill. Right as that thought crossed his mind, ironically, the Guardian did move away, swiping its claws and sending energy disks whirling through the air. Even then, that hardly deterred Riku and his friends, who scurried around, ganging up on Ansem from the sides.

Perhaps this wasn't the best idea in retrospect. Landing a few hits was fine and dandy, but when the Guardian retaliated with its powerful arms, Riku barely had the chance to block. It took an assault of electricity to send Ansem flying back with a pained grunt. Could he not see that coming? Attacks from Donald weren't exactly unpredictable, especially once you lit his fuse.

Well, whatever the case, Ansem got back up in a flash, folding his arms and sneering at the group. "You insolent little…" He shook his head. "This fight has only begun. Prepare yourself!"

"Oh, believe me," said Riku, "we're more than prepared!"

Grinning, he leaped back several feet, skidding to a halt right as more energy disks flew straight at him. He slammed his Keyblade against this attack, gave Kairi a quick glance, and hurried back over to Ansem. Once he drew close enough, he flung his weapon straight at his chest, rolling out of Ansem's path when the Guardian flew forward and took a swipe at him. Following this maneuver, Riku swiftly slashed at Ansem from the side, striking several times before he floated away, shaking his head with a scowl. The Guardian twitched, flexing its arms, while Ansem took a deep breath.

But before Ansem and the Guardian could make any sudden moves, Donald and Goofy called out to them in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, Ansem! Over heeere!"

The two of them scurried around in different directions, hurling spells and weaponry as they ran. Though the Guardian deflected most of these blows, they managed to get in a few hits before Ansem groaned, shook his head, and floated off to the side.

"Do you truly believe this will work?" He sighed. "Such an obvious distraction means little to me, you fools."

While Donald and Goofy kept rushing around, Ansem turned away, skimming the area very carefully. Riku, however, kept rolling, gliding, and leaping out of his line of sight, eventually landing behind the ruins of the Seaside Shack. There, Kairi crouched down and peered through gaps in the boards. For a brief moment, Riku joined her, witnessing the Guardian's wild attempts and grabbing and tossing the others around.

"I just don't get it." He frowned, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. "Why is he making that Heartless do all the fighting?"

"Maybe it's because he's weak." Leaning forward, Kairi squinted, watching as the Guardian shielded Ansem from Donald's flaming spells. "Remember how he tried to control you? There must have been a reason for it."

"Huh…" So maybe Ansem's body wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Or _maybe… _Riku shook his head.

"Or he could be going easy on us." He got back to his feet, peering around the edge of the shack. "Anyway, I can't just sit here. You hang tight, okay?"

"Don't worry! I'll be okay."

Just as he rushed back down to the shore, Ansem appeared with a twisted smirk, and the Guardian grabbed hold on Riku's neck. It squeezed and squeezed, while Riku struggled, shakily driving his Keyblade against the Guardian's face. It was enough to loosen up its grip, sending him down to the ground. There, he took all of two seconds to catch his breath before he rolled right out of Ansem's path and threw his weapon once more. It flew right against his spine and ricocheted back. Then, a series of bolts struck down from above, and Goofy scurried over to deliver a spinning blow.

Though Ansem shook and groaned with each hit, he soon hovered away and gave a maniacal laugh. "So, this is the power you possess…"

A pale, pink glow surrounded his form, and the Guardian floated off to the side. Sparks formed all around the enormous sphere that concealed him. As he slid across the ground, knocking Donald and Goofy aside, his Heartless companion swooped down at Riku from behind. Luckily, he managed to slide out of its path right in the nick of time, and when the energy sphere faded, he threw himself at Ansem and lashed out with all his might. Unfortunately, that same field of energy reappeared within seconds, shocking and singing Riku as he stumbled back towards the water's edge.

Before striking again, he gave a quick glance to Donald and Goofy, who silently nodded and rushed at Ansem from the sides. While they kept him busy, Riku hurried back and leaped onto a nearby ledge. Once there, he watched as Ansem's guardian hurled more of those pesky disks through the air. After sending them flying right back at it, Riku dove down at Ansem and whirled around, driving his weapon into his sides as he spun towards the ground.

This spinning action sent Ansem flying back towards the enormous tree, and he crashed into it with a resounding _THUD. _The Guardian vanished in a cloud of black smoke, while he clutched tightly onto his chest and let out a dry chuckle. The ground before him shook wildly as the tree split right down the middle. Soon, darkness weaved its way around its broken remains, swallowing the bent up branches and shriveled leaves, while devouring the roots that poked right out of the sand. Soon, only a gigantic, purple ditch remained, lined with pale veins and colored splotches. It was there that Ansem came to a halt, holding out one hand as if he were beckoning Riku to follow.

At first he stood perfectly still, gnashing his teeth as he watched Ansem float there harmlessly. At the sound of his friends' footsteps, he took a deep breath and turned around, placing his free hand against his hip. With Ansem in plain sight, there wasn't much time for small talk. Instead, he exchanged silent glances with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, all of whom stepped closer to the enormous ditch. If Ansem thought they'd give up now, he had another thing coming. Shaking off his frustration, Riku led his friends straight up to the ditch, leaping inside without hesitation. It was only when he heard the pained yelps of Goofy and the sound of the others flying back that he stopped and stared.

All three of them stood right outside, banging on… thin air? Riku's eyes widened, and he slid closer, trying to climb back out; it was no use. There really was something standing in the way, like an invisible barrier. Ansem must've planned this from the start! No wonder he just stood there waiting like a lion in the grass, ready to corner its prey. Wincing, Riku turned around, heaving a sigh as he stood his ground. Now he'd have to face Ansem all on his own, with only Kairi's charm and his own skills to protect him. For now, he'd just have to give it his all. Besides, if Ansem wanted a challenge, he'd get one all right.

Except, when Riku looked up, he found no sign of Ansem at all. The whole pit was completely empty, other than him and a suspicious shadow lining the ground. All the same, Ansem's cold chuckle echoed all around him, growing louder, rougher, and more maniacal by the second. The shadow on the ground started to take form, shifting from a flat silhouette to a humanoid shape, roughly Riku's size. It even carried with it a weapon shaped just like his Keyblade. Seeing this, he scowled. What was going on?

The figure stepped forward, as its blackened body took on more familiar traits. Silver hair, turquoise eyes, and a smug grin that lined its face. Its stance, holding the Keyblade in one hand while keeping the other out front to block… that, too, belonged to Riku. Only the figure's clothes and the color of its weapon stood out compared to the real deal. Rather than wearing island attire, this lookalike donned a skintight suit that emphasized its muscles and bore the emblem of the Heartless on its chest. It wore knee-high boots and a tattered cape around its waist. As this figure took form and slowly approached him, Riku let out a sharp gasp and clutched onto his chest.

"You continue to deny your inner darkness…" The figure spoke in Ansem's voice. Was he trying to prove something? And how did he change his form?

Chuckling, Ansem lowered the phony Keyblade to his side. "However, you fail to realize the true potential nestled deep within your heart."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Riku narrowed his eyes, practically hissing as he spoke. "Go on, brag all you want about darkness. It's not gonna change my mind." He shook his head, swiping his Keyblade through the air. "Using my face might be a low blow, but that still won't persuade me."

"You will find that I'm using more than just your face…" Ansem's grin widened, and he leaned forward with his arms held out wide. "The form you see before you is a reflection of your innermost power. The pure darkness that dwells inside you at this very moment, unrestrained. Free to manifest itself, even as you struggle to bury it beneath your feeble light."

"Struggling?" Riku sneered. "Who's struggling? I'd say I'm just fine."

Once again, Ansem chuckled, straightening his posture. "If you do not let the storm within you run its course, then it shall overtake you, _destroy _you." Ansem stepped closer, even as Riku backpedaled towards the barrier.

"You see, _Riku…_" At this moment, his voice changed to match Riku's perfectly. "The greater your light, the stronger your shadow. You're only doing me a favor by fighting back."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was one thing to use his face. Drawing upon his inner darkness? He could handle that, too. But for Ansem to use his own voice to mock him… Riku couldn't hold it any longer, and he rushed forward with the intent to strike. Unfortunately, he completely missed the mark, as Ansem slipped behind him and slammed his fake Keyblade into his back. He then proceeded to hurl dark flames all around the arena, and Riku didn't even get the chance to escape before he shouted in pain from the blazing hot fire.

"Is that it?"Ansem stood still for a moment, waving the fake Keyblade in a taunting gesture.

No, that was far from it. Shoulders shaking, Riku flung himself back to his feet, circling around Ansem as he stood there grinning. Chuckling, Ansem leaped back, driving his weapon into the ground and creating a shock wave that rushed straight at him. Riku barely had time to block before he felt the strong blows of that fake Key striking at him from the side. This time, however, Riku stood his ground, whirling his weapon at Ansem's chest and knocking him back against the wall. As Ansem crashed and slid down to the ground, he clutched onto his chest and continued to smile.

"Don't hold back." He got back to his feet, hurling his weapon through the air. "Show me your power!"

Rather than retreat, Riku deflected Ansem's blow with his Keyblade, sending the whirling weapon right back at him. It pushed him back against the wall, but he swiftly retaliated by launching more dark flames through the air. Wincing, Riku leaped out of the way, gliding around until he came close to Ansem, at which point he drove his weapon down to the ground. It hit him right in the gut, only for Ansem to strike back with a circular slash that threw Riku back several feet. From there, he jumped up and slammed his fake Keyblade into the ground just inches from Riku, creating another shock wave that split off in all directions.

Was this really the power his darkness held? Ansem's swift movements made him almost impossible to hit. His rapid blows knocked Riku around like his own personal punching bag. The strength of each swing, each slash, left him in a state of agonizing pain. Magic did little, for Ansem countered with those terrible flames. Whenever Riku deflected his Strike Raids, he retaliated in an instant. What's more, he just wasn't slowing down, even after taking several hits from Riku's assortment of moves. Though he rammed him into walls using Sonic Blade, Ansem swiftly regained his footing and spun around. Ars Arcanum might've bruised him up a bit, but those rapid slashes were soon deflected whenever he slipped into a defensive stance.

After several minutes of nonstop fighting, Riku's chest began to throb, and his breathing grew heavy. He took a deep breath and cast Curaga on himself, only for Ansem to burst into a fit of maniacal laughter and dive down from above.

"Heal _this!_"

There was barely any time to run. As the shock waves came rushing for him, Riku rolled off to the side, throwing himself straight at Ansem and hammering away with all his might. Ansem, too, hurried at him, and the two clashed blade against blade. The two of them hopped back and charged once more, each parrying the other's strikes. All the while, Ansem smirked, even as Riku faced him with a twisted glare, rage building up inside him. This mockery of himself might've been strong, but there was no way he'd tap into that power. He couldn't afford it. What would his friends think? What would Sora and Kairi think?

After deflecting another one of Riku's blows, Ansem slid back and placed a hand on his hip. "Well? Do you understand yet?" He still used Riku's voice to speak, even if the inflections were completely off. "Or must I continue to enlighten you, boy?"

Riku didn't say a word. In fact, as Ansem taunted him, he slipped out of the way, rushing at him from behind. This brief opening allowed him to drag his Keyblade into Ansem's spine, sending him on a collision course with the ground below. He fell flat on his face for a moment, allowing Riku to jump up and slam his weapon down once again. Cringing, Ansem took the hit, and then he rolled off to the side, as sparks formed around his chest. He floated up off the ground and grasped onto the fake Keyblade with both hands. A pale, blue aura surrounded him from head to toe.

And then, it happened. Ansem zipped forward in the blink of an eye, darting all around the arena. He rammed right into Riku once, twice, three times, making him stumble around with each passing blow. Wincing, Riku leaped into the air, dodging yet another speedy slash, and began gliding in circles. Ansem continued to dart around until, finally, he stopped in the center of the ditch and slammed into the ground. An explosive eruption of darkness shot up into the air, knocking Riku flat against one of the walls. He slid down to the ground, watching Ansem approach very, very slowly.

"Sora would be _so_ disappointed…" His tone shifted to a cruel mockery of Riku's casual speech. "Bet he'd laugh at how pathetic you are. Can't even handle a little darkness…"

Now he was even trying to talk like him? And be brought Sora into it again? Riku gave Ansem a twisted grimace, shakily getting back to his feet. He couldn't just rush at him, not when he probably expected it. The temptation was strong, but he'd have to find some other approach. A way to catch him off guard long enough to find an opening. Maybe he'd just let him gloat. Ansem sure did like to talk, after all. Yeah… that's what he'd do. He'd slowly stumble around, maybe give him something to talk about. Shaking his head, Riku took a step back, watching Ansem circle around him.

"You're… pretty cocky, you know." Riku rolled his eyes.

"So?" Ansem smirked, leaning forward with his eyes locked on Riku. "You're the one who's always so confident. So full of yourself. And you really think she'll accept that…"

His eye twitched, and he was half-tempted to make some sort of come back, but no. He'd just have to keep acting natural. Letting out a dry chuckle, Riku continued to trudge around the arena.

"Man, you don't even do a good impression. I think I liked it better when you stuck to long-winded darkness speeches."

"Are you certain you're patient enough?" Ansem laughed, waving the fake Keyblade back and forth. "You seemed all too happy to interrupt me before."

"Oh, I can be patient all right." He stopped and leaned back. "And by the way…"

Before Ansem could even blink, Riku flung himself forward, slashing, slamming, and spinning all around. He shot around the arena, Keyblade first, striking hard and fast. Ansem didn't even get the chance to retaliate before he nailed him with a speedy combo followed by a downward blow. This combination of attacks left Ansem kneeling just a few feet away, clutching onto his chest and breathing heavily. At that point, Riku came to a stop, propped his Keyblade against his shoulder, and smirked.

"Next time? You might want to _pay attention._"

"Well done…" In spite of his injuries, Ansem mustered up another grin. "If a bit immature. Perhaps I should have seen it coming."

"You think?" Riku groaned. "Now, how long are you gonna keep this up?"

"Impatient as ever, aren't you?" Shaking his head, Ansem began to hover once more. "I suppose I have toyed with you long enough. If you still refuse to accept the darkness, then you leave me no choice."

Shadows wrapped all around him. A familiar Guardian emerged from behind, clenching and unclenching its enormous fists. Ansem's eyes turned a bright gold, and his youthful form transformed completely. He grew taller, and his skin tan. In a matter of seconds, he reverted back to his true appearance, folding his arms over his chest with a broad grin. That fake Keyblade from before vanished from sight, leaving only Ansem and his Heartless companion in the arena. The two of them floated closer to the ground, while Riku performed a quick healing spell and slipped back into his battle stance.

This time, Ansem didn't hesitate to strike. Within seconds, a blue energy field wrapped its way around him, and he rocketed straight at Riku. Though Riku rolled out of his path, Ansem came charging once again, and he nearly got steamrolled in the process. Luckily, he managed to deflect the blow with his Keyblade right in the nick of time, rendering Ansem vulnerable long enough for him to get in a few combos. Then, the Guardian slipped out in front of him, swinging its powerful arms. It struck hard, but Riku managed to maintain his footing, sliding back a few feet and watching as Ansem swiftly floated after him.

As he scurried around, Riku sent the Keyblade whizzing through the air, slashing Ansem even as he neared. Soon, however, Ansem let out a cackle, and the Guardian's fists began to glow. In the blink of an eye, it slammed into the ground, sending two massive shock waves trailing after him. Wincing, Riku slipped out of the way, rushing straight at Ansem and landing a harsh blow on his torso. At that point, the Guardian slipped behind him, latching onto his shoulders. A deep blue glow surrounded his chest, burning fiercely even once the Guardian let go and vanished from sight.

Riku still managed to lay the hurt on Ansem as their fight continued; however, the Guardian would occasionally appear from behind, striking with all its might and holding Riku in place. Unable to move, he became a sitting duck for Ansem's powerful dashes. Though he did get some opportunities to fight back, the Guardian's irritating attacks lasted for several long minutes, until it finally returned to Ansem's side. At that point, a pale sphere surrounded his entire body, and he slid around the room in pursuit of Riku. Though Riku deflected the energy field and slipped away from the Guardian, Ansem was hardly finished with him just yet. Once again, he dashed around the room, striking Riku twice before the Keyblade halted his movements once more.

Energy disks whirled around, followed by a series of shock waves. Riku continued to leap, glide, roll, and dash to avoid taking too much damage. All the while, he fought furiously whenever an opening appeared, keeping his eyes peeled for that meddlesome Guardian and its surprise attacks. For the most part, the fight went by without too much trouble. Compared to the last fight, Ansem became a much easier target when he was floating around and letting a Heartless do all his fighting for him. Unfortunately, the attacks he did use took their toll on Riku very quickly, forcing him to heal far too frequently. What a pain.

In a way, it was kind of impressive to see what Ansem could do. Even in his regular form, he had the power to send Riku flying with a single dash, and that Guardian… The way it drained his strength as it lurked behind him gave him all the more reason to stay alert during their battle. There wasn't even any time to stop and chat. For once, Ansem kept his words to a minimum and instead unleashed the true brutality of the darkness with each passing minute. Sometimes he'd even slip back into Riku's form just long enough to pick up speed, unleash some devastating combos, and slip back behind the Guardian before his smaller size could be used against him.

This constant switch-up just made fighting Ansem ten times as obnoxious. With two powerful forms at his disposal and no clear indication when he'd change, it left Riku constantly guessing his next moves. One minute he'd be dodging flying disks, the next he'd end up having to block the strikes of a fake Keyblade or start gliding to avoid being slashed into bits. The Guardian still chased after him. Ansem still dashed all around. Sure, Riku managed to squeeze in some hits whenever he got the chance, but even cure spells did little to help his growing fatigue. What he'd give for a good monologue right about now…

After performing that energy attack one more time, Ansem hovered to the center of the ditch in his true form, folding his arms over his chest. A pale glow surrounded him, and the entire area grew dark. The Guardian sank into the ground, sending eruptions of darkness trailing behind Riku as he rushed out of the way. Though he tried to strike Ansem, his attacks did nothing; he continued to hover in place, watching the Guardian do his bidding. And, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he actually started blabbing again.

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

Once, twice, the Guardian sprang up, leaving Riku with no time to snap back.

"Do not deny your fear…"

Eventually, the Guardian returned to Ansem's side, creating a massive, white explosion as it burst up from the ground, while Ansem grinned like a madman. Although Riku had managed to avoid most of the Guardian's attacks, this finishing blow threw him back against the wall, and he cringed as both Ansem and his lackey drew closer to him. For a brief moment, he turned his gaze towards the barrier, eyes widening once he caught sight of his friends. Though he couldn't hear their voices, and their pounding did little to break the invisible wall between them, seeing his friends there served as a reminder of the odds at stake.

His friends were counting on him. Although they couldn't fight alongside him, they were probably still cheering him on out there. They believed in him after all this time, even when they'd gone up against the most threatening of foes. Even after he'd made his share of mistakes. Sure, Ansem kept using dirty tactics and drew upon his own darkness to fight, but Riku couldn't just sit there and let him wipe the floor with him. Despite his pain, despite his exhaustion, he had to keep going. To keep fighting. For Donald, Goofy, and especially Kairi, he'd have to suck it up, get back on his feet, and clean up this mess. Besides, if he let some darkness fanatic beat him, he'd be an embarrassment to Keyblade wielders everywhere.

Taking a deep breath, Riku threw himself back to his feet, right as the Guardian sent two shock waves rushing straight at him. Mustering up a lopsided smirk, Riku darted around, rushing at Ansem from behind and unleashing a furious onslaught of Keyblade strikes. Though the Guardian tried to get in his way, Riku rolled off to the side and flung his weapon through the air. Ansem retaliated by dashing forward, but Riku hopped out of his path. His muscles ached, and rivers of sweat coursed across his skin, but none of that really mattered. Not when he had a fight to win.

The two of them clashed again and again. Keyblade against Guardian. Darkness against stubborn determination. Both Riku and Ansem fought furiously, neither letting the other take the upper hand for too long. However, as time went on, Ansem's movements slowed, he started to slump, and the Guardian appeared more and more often to deflect Riku's blows. Soon, he stopped using the Guardian altogether and relied solely on Riku's form at a last-ditch effort. Even that didn't guarantee success, though, for Riku'd more than memorized his attack patterns by then.

One final blow to the chest sent Ansem down on his knees, and for a moment he lay flat on the ground. However, even after taking a serious beating, he managed to laugh, albeit shakily. Slowly, he pushed himself up to a kneeling position, and he held tightly to the front of his armored chest. His turquoise eyes turned bright gold, and he shook his head with a sinister smirk.

"Fascinating. _Truly _fascinating." The pitch of his voice shifted between highs and lows, between his natural voice and Riku's own. All the while, his laughter grew louder. More frantic. "But do you have what it takes to finish me, knowing that your friend is still out there?" He stumbled onto his feet, peering up towards the sky. "Separate the worlds and you'll never see him again. You'll be trapped on this island, destined to remain its prisoner…"

Riku froze. Ansem's words hit him like a stack of bricks, and he stepped back without even thinking. It was true that he hadn't found Sora… and he still had that promise to keep. To let the worlds go back to the way they were and return home would be a huge disservice not just to Kairi, but Sora, too. That was something he'd been thinking about this whole time. Something that just kept haunting him… Heck, it was something he already had a few vague ideas about.

But letting Ansem get the best of him was _not_one of those ideas. Riku knew that he was just trying to get a rise out of him. To try and twist things around, maybe strike fear into his heart. Well, that was nice and all, but his overblown speeches did nothing but make him look like a total idiot. Shaking his head, Riku held tightly onto his Keyblade and leaned forward. Smirking, he placed his free hand against his hip, looking Ansem straight in the eye.

"You know, that might've worked when we first met, but now?" He laughed. "It's not gonna fly. Might as well give up, if you know what's good for you."

"On the contrary, boy…" Ansem stood up straight, darkness forming at his feet. "It is you who should give up and give in… Of course, I doubt you will with that stubborn pride of yours."

"Oh, so you're catching on. About time."

That darkness spread like wildfire, climbing up the walls of the ditch, seeping down to the sand outside. The ground began to shake once more, while Ansem shut his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides.

"It is time for you to see what awaits you and your friends… Your fate, as well as those of all other hearts, shall become clear soon enough."

More and more darkness spread all around. The once solid ground sank beneath a blackened fog, leaving Riku stumbling through what seemed like nothingness. Those final remnants of his home, from the blue sky to the sea, faded almost immediately. The more Riku looked around, the more darkness he saw. Everything went black, and when he spun around, he found that even Ansem had vanished from sight. Only grey clouds floated through this empty space, unless… Squinting, he trudged forward, catching a faint glimpse of something white from afar.

And then Ansem's voice echoed through the blackened abyss, cold and ruthless as ever.

_There is no escape from the inevitable. You now stand before the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!_

Kingdom Hearts? Didn't that computer mention something about it? Something about a great darkness and a door… Could this be what the message meant all along? Eyes widening, Riku took a step into the blackened haze, trying to catch a better glimpse at the distant doors, while Ansem continued to speak.

_Only darkness awaits you behind those doors. They mark a beginning and an end, for it is from darkness that all hearts emerge into a world of light… Yours is no exception._

_But that light is destined to flicker and die!_

Though Riku tried to get closer to the doors, he stopped dead in his tracks when an enormous flash of pink zoomed in his path. In place of the doors appeared a ship of tremendous proportions. It bore a fleshy, snarling face lined with jagged teeth, a series of wings like those of a jet, and a massive cage containing a small, pale core. Purple tentacles swayed back and forth, scattered all around the ship's surface, sending lasers soaring through the air. As Riku tried to step aside, he caught a quick glimpse of Ansem up above, now much larger than before with solid, orange eyes. Strange, pulsating growths kept him attached to a monstrous, horned Heartless with sleeve-like arms and a series of eerie faces along its shoulders and chest.

Bracing himself, Riku rushed for this Heartless, only to get shot down by one of the many lasers launched by the tentacles. He spiraled down into the dark depths, holding tightly onto his Keyblade. No matter where he looked, he saw no sign of any of his friends. No solid ground, just more darkness. Cold, suffocating darkness that wrapped its way around him the further he fell. He shut his eyes tightly, wrestling his way back up. There was no way this could be the end! Ansem… he had to be bluffing or seriously mistaken.

Light and darkness didn't mean a lot to Riku in the long run, but if there was one thing he'd learned over the course of his journey, it was that darkness alone only brought corruption and defeat. Maybe the darkness in people's hearts could take root, grow, and consume the careless. Maybe it did fester deep within his heart, just waiting to take him, too. But darkness hadn't brought him strength before. It hadn't pushed him forward in times of distress, nor did it help him face his fears. It was his own self-determination and his friends that kept him strong. It was their stubbornly optimistic attitudes, their sappy speeches, and their unwavering faith.

It was their hope. …Their light.

There was no way it'd flicker and die!

A broad grin spread across Riku's face, as he rocketed up into the air. Though he was alone in the darkness, facing a powerful foe, he wasn't about to give up hope. Not when they'd believed in him for so long. If this was a fight he had to handle on his own, then he'd give it his all. All the while, he'd keep his friends in his heart, just like Sora'd told him all along. Sure, it was sappy, and sure, he didn't know how much stock to put into faith and belief, but if they could do it, so could he.

So, as he hovered just inches away from Ansem, Riku stood strong and proud. He'd show that creep just how pathetic his darkness really was and prove his twisted obsession was no match for the strong hearted.

Yes, it was time for the grand finale. Hero against villain, Keyblade against Heartless. Light against darkness. What would become of the worlds, and would Riku even be able to keep his promise?

Only time would tell what waited around the bend. For now, he'd fight against his final foe, regardless of risks.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **I have the final chapter and epilogue ready to go, but I'm not uploading them right away. :B They will be added this week, though!

Anyway, if you find the secret message, you get an E-cookie. It's really obvious once ya spot it!

Lastly, I would like to note that, while I have seen spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3D, I have absolutely no plans to incorporate any of the new canon into the KHA canon right now. It would be unfair to those avoiding spoilers, for one, and I'd like to continue with my original plans for the future arcs.


	41. Riku's Choice

**Chapter 41: Riku's Choice**

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_SLAM._ Clawed hands scraped against the surface of the double doors, barely leaving a scratch. Again and again dug into the surface, occasionally stopping to throw himself against the doors. He'd tried everything so far. Pulling, shoving, kicking, it didn't matter what he did; the doors just wouldn't budge. Sora'd been at it for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably closer to an hour tops. Narrowing his eyes, he lunged at the doors once again, biting his lip as he bounced back and hit the ground. Though no other Heartless appeared in the Final Rest and its overall tranquility might prove relaxing to others, Sora continued to attack the doors with all his might. It didn't matter if it was futile.

_I shouldn't have left. Now what am I gonna do? Riku and Kairi need me!_

Sure, he was a Heartless. And, sure, he was kind of afraid that they wouldn't recognize him or that they'd worry or, heck, they'd fear his new appearance. It wasn't like he could speak and tell them that he was okay. Maybe Riku knew, maybe he didn't. He did try to talk to him before he took off running, but it wasn't like Sora knew what to expect. Everything was just a big glob of uncertainty looming over his shoulder. His new powers definitely came in handy, but would he stay this way forever? And what would his friends really think if they did find out? Riku would probably blame himself for it, and the last thing he wanted was for his friends to suffer on his behalf.

But that didn't change the fact that they were going up against the biggest, toughest enemy they'd ever faced. Riku could fight, and he was definitely strong, but with Kairi there, who knew what would happen? Shutting his eyes tightly, Sora banged his head against the surface of one of the doors. Stupid, stupid… He needed to get his act together. He needed to find a way back to them so he could help fight Ansem! After everything he did under Maleficent's care, making up for his past mistakes was a huge priority. Something he just…

He winced, taking both hands and grinding his claws against the doors one last time. Then, he fell to the ground, heaving a silent sigh.

_"Sora, knock it off!"_

His eyes widened, and he took a quick look around, scratching his head. There was that voice again. Ven's voice. Taking a deep breath, Sora shut his eyes, trying to fight back his fears and frustration.

_But I can't just sit here! I wanna be there for 'em, even if they don't see me._

_"I know you do. I'd probably feel the same way if I were in your shoes, but…"_ Ven paused briefly. _"Listen, Sora. Even if you can't be there with 'em, you can still be with your friends in spirit! Isn't that what you told Riku before? That you'd still be there in his heart!"_

_Well, yeah, but…_ Sora's brow furrowed, and he gazed down at the floor. _No, you're right, Ven. I shouldn't worry so much! It's… just hard._

_"Well, I can't really blame you. I mean, you're still getting used to all that darkness. It must be taking a lot outta you!"_

Darkness was funny that way. Even if he'd managed to wrestle control of it through sheer will power and a little help from Ven, Sora still couldn't help but fall back to those fears, worries, and doubts sometimes. They were so much stronger now, maybe because he was all alone with just a voice to guide him or maybe because he was a Heartless. Feelings like rage took hold of him with ease, and it'd be easy to let all his pent up frustration get out of control if he didn't have an outlet like the other Heartless to take it all out on. Even here, he'd almost let the door become his own punching bag. What would Riku and Kairi think if they saw him like this, fighting to the point of exhaustion over a stupid door?

_Even if it is kinda exhausting… _Sora sighed, shaking his head. _I can't let those feelings get the best of me. Instead of worrying, I really oughta stay positive!_

_"Exactly! Just keep believing, Sora. That's all it takes."_

_Just believe… I think I can do that._ Leaning back against the doors, he managed a faint smile. _Riku's the strongest guy I know! He'll set things right…_

**x.x.x**

A rapid fire laser assault kept Riku on constant watch. Though he tried soaring toward the hulking Heartless, the white-hot projectiles grazed his shoulders, sending him spiraling down. Clasping his free hand on one of the wounds, he soothed it with a burst of warm green energy. More lasers rocketed his way, and he ducked behind his Keyblade, deflecting the blasts at the pulsating tentacles that ran along the Heartless ship's exterior. Nonetheless, this was hardly the time to sit still. Here he stood against the biggest, most grotesque Heartless he'd ever encountered. Entire worlds were at stake, so while it'd be easy to take a crack shot at Ansem's vain, shirtless glory, this just wasn't the time or the place.

The one small blessing was that Ansem's tremendous side transformed him into a giant target. When another volley of lasers threatened to roast his flesh, Riku wrapped himself in a violent whirlwind and flew up at Ansem like a missile. As he drew closer, he saw a smirk slither across Ansem's lips.

"Foolish boy, this is only the beginning!"

"Oh yeah?" Riku swerved to the side, driving the Keyblade against Ansem's waist. However, the close proximity of his attack, left him wide open, and while Riku tried lifting his weapon, the serrated edge of Ansem's spear sliced across his middle.

"Still confused? Perhaps _this_ will enlighten you!"

The force of the blow sent him hurdling back, and he his lip, suppressing a scream. The warm glow of a Curaga spell brushed against his open gash, but incoming light flying in from his peripheral foretold another laser strike.

To deflect the blasts, Riku extended Oathkeeper and spun around like a top. This one move sent the lasers ricocheting in all directions, grazing the freakish tentacles, the ship's pinkish sides, and even one of Ansem's shoulders. For a moment, Riku scanned the area, eyes darting from Ansem, to the drifting Bit Snipers, and down to the snarling face at the tip of the ship deck. It was a fleeting moment, as another incoming blast threatened to singe his flesh.

For now, he'd keep his focus on Ansem. Everything else was a distraction at best.

Though, just to be safe, Riku bombarded the Bit Snipers with a flurry of fireballs and hacked across one of the tentacles on his way up. When he caught sight of Ansem lunging his way, Riku jerked himself to the left and sent a lightning bolt crashing into Ansem's skull. The blow staggered him long enough for Riku to slide behind his back and hammer at his skull. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, and Ansem swiveled his way, twirling his enormous spear.

The flat side smacked Riku's side and sent him crashing straight into a laser's path. Heat seared his backside, but nonetheless, Riku threw himself back into the fray, launching himself into Sonic Blade and ramming into Ansem's gut, his ribs, and his lower back. Each strike made Ansem grunt in agony. When Riku stopped, Ansem retaliated with a wide swing of his spear. This forced Riku to dive downward, lest he end up with broken ribs.

They kept at this for several minutes, Keyblade and spear clashing while they exchanged grins and glares. Though Ansem hovered comfortably above this Heartless monstrosity and though his heavy-handed blows knocked the wind out of Riku's lungs, he couldn't help but wonder if Ansem was holding back. With a Heartless so huge, why stick to lasers and thrusts? A few months back, he might have mocked Ansem for going easy on him, but he'd long since learned to take caution in the heat of battle.

Eventually, Ansem lowered his weapon and began drifting back. "Your persistence is almost admirable. It's a shame you're so reluctant to accept the truth."

Riku didn't even bother with a comeback. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and charged once again, only to find himself soaring right into a bright flash of light; another laser sent him down to ship's lower level, while Ansem folded his arms over his chest. Though Riku flew back at him, he soon found his target out of reach. Between his crash landing near the giant cage and his ascent, Ansem had sunk back into the chest of the devil-like Heartless, and an all too familiar emblem formed a shield over his body.

He let out a sharp groan, Keyblade shaking in his grip. Without even thinking, he rushed for the Heartless' face, aiming to knock it upside the head; instead, he found himself plummeting to the ground after being swatted an enormous arm. Landing with a thundering _CRASH_, Riku sluggishly got back to his feet. Once he regained his footing, his eyes widened, as a swirling mesh of greens, reds, and blacks appeared on the surface of the cage. Just what was it supposed to be, some kind of portal? Whatever the case, he took a deep breath and plunged into the unknown.

He emerged in pitch blackness, surrounded by glowing, yellow eyes. They and the pale blue glow of the floor provided the only source of light and his sole company. A quick look around revealed a distinct lack of any ducks, dogs, or princesses. Instead, he found sharp black claws flying at him from all directions. Growling to himself, he hacked his way through the swarm of Shadows, cutting through their torsos and reducing them to smoke. Domes of gravity flattened any stragglers, and a glowing sphere swelled overhead. Crouching low, Riku sprung toward the sphere and hammered away.

A blinding flash made him flinch, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring straight at the giant cage. Those dancing blue tentacles loomed over his head, firing off bright blue projectiles one after the other. Gritting his teeth, Riku sprung back into the air, cloaking himself in another spinning breeze. With his shield back in place, he rocketed toward the artillery, dragging Oathkeeper's teeth into one of the tentacles before he raised his weapon to deflect another laser strike.

Up above, three larger tentacles launched an array of twirling torpedoes. Leaping back, Riku held out the Keyblade, deflecting any sparks that flew his way. He waited for the coast to clear before he sliced his way through the rest of the smaller tentacles. With the ongoing onslaught of lasers and missiles, his swings were erratic, caught between constant a constant string of dodge rolls and defensive stances. On the upside, many of the lasers flew right off his weapon, incinerating the last of the small tentacles and allowing a clear shot at the Heavy Artillery.

When the last tentacle finally fizzled away, another whirling portal formed near the Guardian's chest, and Riku barged in without a second thought.

He was greeted by a similar black space, lit by the pale blue Heartless emblem below. The sound of smacking lips coupled with the beady, glowing eyes informed him that Darkballs lurked nearby. Bracing himself, he pulled his weapon back and prepared to launch a Strike Raid when he caught a metal disc sailing through the air and knocking several of the Heartless back with a series of clangs, clunks, and clatters. As the Heartless scattered, the culprit became crystal clear; there was no mistaking that stupid smile, that stumbling walk, or that ridiculous, canine snout.

After twirling into two more of the Darkballs, Goofy slid to a stop and waved. "Good to see ya, pal!" As another Darkball drew near, he ducked and bashed his shield against its back. "You doin' all right?"

"I am now!" Despite the circumstances, Riku cracked a smile, blasting three of the Heartless with bright orange flames. "But where are the others? I haven't seen Donald or Kairi anywhere!"

"Ya haven't?" Goofy frowned, and he just narrowly dodged a Darkball's bite. "Gawrsh, I sure hope they're okay! We all got separated once ya beat up Ansem, and the next thing I knew—" _WHAM! _There went another Heartless. "I wound up in this spooky place!"

"Well, if we clear all these Heartless—" Riku stopped, sending five more flying with a single Strike Raid, "We should end up back where we started. Just hang in there!"

Their combined efforts devastated the Heartless swarm in just a matter of moments. When the area cleared, Riku and Goofy clobbered the glowing sphere that appeared, returning outside in yet another burst of light. Upon returning, more bright blue bullets soared from below the ship deck, joined by flashes of lightning surrounding the Heartless' giant, pink face. With a target in sight, he and Goofy tore through the air, with Goofy swerving into the path of the laser fire and deflecting the blasts with his shield.

"How 'bout I take care of these fellers, Riku?" He hovered closer to the twitching tentacles, taking his shield in both hands and bashing the nearest one.

Nodding, Riku turned his attention to the hideous face, which snapped its jaws and bared its sword-like teeth. Though immobile, it snapped its tremendous jaws and sent electric pillars crashing all around its exterior. Though Riku wove between strikes, the sparks still grazed his skin. He had to vary his movements, bobbing up and down and drifting in a zigzag, while he slowly bashed, slashed, and thrust at its wrinkly, grotesque features. Thankfully, Goofy soon flew up to join him, twirling and hammering the Heartless' opposite cheek.

Soon, their combined assault took its toll, and the head let out one final roar before its mouth dropped open and its entire form stiffened. Inside its maw, another portal took form, and the duo was quick to dive in.

The moment they arrived, they caught sight of lightning striking all around. Invisibles flew through the air, dodging the furious, magical assault. Judging by the incoherent squawking, Donald must've been close by. So, after giving Goofy a quick glance, he charged right into battle, knocking aside two of the Invisibles as he drew closer to the center. There, he found Donald darting around, hurling fire and ice all over the arena. Upon spotting Riku, he let out a sigh of relief before pinning their foes down with a series of pressurized domes.

"About time you got here!" he said, smacking an Invisible's face. "I've been fighting these guys off for ages. What took ya?"

"Well, Donald, ya see—" Before Goofy could finish, he let out a yelp; one of the Invisibles must've nailed him from behind. Luckily, he soon retaliated by slamming his shield right into its chest. With that out of the way, he continued. "It's not our fault, pal! Ansem's the one who pulled us apart."

"Bah, it figures!" Groaning, he ducked under a swooping Heartless and hurled ice at its backside. "So what about Kairi?"

Riku winced, slamming into three more of the Heartless with ease. If Ansem managed to split up Donald and Goofy, then what if Kairi was trapped, too? Was she caught in a sea of Heartless just waiting to strike? She could've been badly injured while they were off dealing with this stupid ship! Just thinking about it made his blood boil, and so he focused his efforts on tearing through the remaining Invisibles. Thankfully, the place cleared after a minute or so.

Carried by the light, they burst out of the Heartless' face right as it went up in smoke. Better yet, the glimmering barrier that surrounded the cage began flickering, then finally faded. A wide opening between the bars waited just overhead, giving the trio full access to its pulsating, purple core.

But it seemed Ansem had taken the necessary precautions, for one the way up, more lasers zoomed into their path. A brand new batch of tentacles twitched within the cage, guarding the core from unwanted intruders. Unlike before, though, they had Donald to pick up the slack, and true to form, he bolted ahead of the others and filled the air with smoke and fireballs. Goofy's shield whirled through the cage, bouncing off the bars and cutting through two more tentacles, while Oathkeeper cleaved through the rest.

Left defenseless, the core could only pulse in vain, its sad face staring the trio down even as they battered it with their weapons and assaulted it with icy daggers. It throbbed, it twitched, but soon it began to quiver, and a violent explosion sent the trio skidding back. Covering his mouth, Riku drifted away from the rising purple smoke. Joined by Donald and Goofy, he made his way to the top of the cage just in time to spot Ansem emerging from his hiding spot and raising his spear once more.

"You may have come this far, but surely you haven't forgotten about the princess!" He twirled his weapon, unleashing another laser barrage.

Biting his lip, Riku grabbed onto Donald and Goofy's hands, pulling them away from the constant blasts. Side by side, they wove between the twirling beams and rocketed straight towards Ansem's grinning face.

"Would you like to know where she is? Perhaps I could take you there myself…"

Just what was he trying to get at? Did Ansem really think Riku'd fall for it? Even if Kairi was stuck in one of those portals, he'd fight his way there. No way would he let that creep push him around. Instead, he gave him a scowl and hurled himself forward, slamming his weapon right into his chest. Donald followed this up by unleashing several electric bolts, while Goofy slid up to him and whirled around. Though each of their attacks hit their mark, Ansem lurched forward and smacked them into another incoming laser. 

But this time around, Riku expected it, and at the last second, he turned his Keyblade backwards and blasted a current of wind behind them. In doing so, he managed to push himself forward, shove Donald and Goofy out of the way, and miss that pesky laser all at once. While Goofy started to utter a quick thank you, Riku waved his hand and charged back at Ansem. Talking would only slow them down, and this fight had dragged on long enough.

But now Ansem had three contenders instead of one, something the trio took full advantage of. Rather than strike all at once, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all scattered across the endless battlefield. Cackling, Donald slipped behind Ansem's back, singing his skin with his flames. Goofy's shield ricocheted off his cheek, and Riku ducked beneath his spear and spewed more fire in his big, yellow eyes. For a split-second, Riku thought they had him cornered, but the Guardian raised its arms and hurled them back with an abrupt explosion of wind.

At the same time, streaks of energy rained from above, exploding as it drew near their bodies. Caught in the blast, Riku finally screamed, and that was only the beginning. High above them, an enormous, glowing orb took form, dragging the group closer with the force of a black hole.

"Wak! What's the big idea?!" cried Donald, but Ansem merely laughed.

Fighting the current, Riku grimaced. "Donald, focus!" This was no time to complain.

No, they had to keep moving, even with those glowing wisps streaking down and exploding all around them. Even with laser pillars twirling through the air while Ansem watched with his twisted smirk, his arrogance turning Riku's blood into lava. It was time to end this once and for all. Time to send that smug, sickening creep to the very darkness he adored. Though Riku continued flying closer and closer to the sphere, he clenched his teeth, held his breath, and just like with the laser, turned his Keyblade behind him.

"Donald, grab Goofy and follow my lead!"

It was his only warning before he shut his eyes and let the wind blast him through the air and straight at Ansem's smirking face. In his hubris, he must not have expected it, as Riku slammed into his torso with the force of a freight train before Ansem even got a chance to block. He repeatedly rammed, again and again, pressing all his weight into each blow. His relentless fury gave Ansem little room to retaliate, and in the corner of his eye, Riku caught flickers of lightning scattering around them and flaming bullets shooting in from all directions.

Ansem's spear slipped out of his grasp, and he slumped over, gasping for breath. His shoulders sagged, and he clutched his chest, while the Heartless ship below him began twitching violently and explosions bellowed down below.

"Such strength… and yet, it changes nothing," he said between gasps. "Deny it all you wish, Riku, but I've seen the depths of your heart, and I know you lack the courage to free the worlds from their despair."

"Aw, shut up!" said Donald. "Riku's come too far to call it quits!"

"Yeah!" said Goofy. "He mighta been selfish before, but now he's a real hero, and I just know he'll make the right choice!"

Riku's heart sank like a rock, and he hung his head in shame. He grabbed his Keyblade in a vice, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He just needed to ignore him. It was fine. Everything was fine. He could do this! He had to…

But Kairi…

One final portal spread in front of Ansem, and Riku silently pulled himself inside. Where he expected darkness, he found glimmers of light, and at its center stood Kairi, her hands wrapped around her necklace. All around her, Neoshadows crouched on the floor, shielding their eyes with their enormous hands. They made no sudden moves, as if paralyzed by the glow. Despite Ansem's taunting, Riku found the strength to smile, and he calmly sliced away at the cowering Heartless as he made his way over to his friend.

He heard several clunks and thuds behind, and the helpless Heartless fizzled away. When he finally reached Kairi, she released her necklace, and the light began to fade. She hunched over with her hands on her knees, gasping for breath but smiling all the same.

"You're late," she said, dusting herself off.

A quiet laugh escaped him, and he gave a small shrug. "You can thank Ansem for that."

But with the Heartless gone and light glistening over their heads, there was just one more thing left to do.

They beat the sphere just like before, returning to the darkness outside, hand in hand. Together, they watched as the ship's trembling intensified. As the explosions roared louder than before, smoke erupting all over its being. Ansem wailed in agony, while his Guardian clutched its head. Bright blue flames swirled around the Heartless monstrosity, which shattered into flying chunks of fleshy debris. What little remained of the ship melted into bubbling, black ooze, while Ansem's once giant form shrank bit by bit, until he'd changed from a titan to a man covered in burns, cuts, and gashes. Where before he stood with his head held high, he now hovered with his arms dangling limply and a distinct arch in his back.

Thumping his staff against his palm, Donald drifted forward, but Riku extended an arm and held him back. They needed to play it safe.

But to Riku's pleasant surprise, Ansem made no sudden moves. Wheezing and gasping, he simply turned to the door. "Go ahead, Riku. Close the door. Seal the worlds from one another and return to your prison…" He floated aside, sweeping his arms in a welcoming gesture. All the while, black tendrils crept out of the crack, a warning of what awaited inside.

Riku froze. His body refused to budge, while his heartbeats became agonizing throbs. He had to do this. It was his duty. His responsibility. Ansem knew, and with words alone, he'd twisted a knife into Riku's chest.

A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump, and he flinched when he saw Kairi by his side. "Riku, don't listen to him! It'll be all right. You'll see…"

"So much faith, princess, but can it really last? Even a heart as pure as yours is far from invincible…" With a hoarse chuckle, he reached for the door. "Kingdom Hearts, fill me… with the power of darkness! Let the light fade from the worlds, forever lost to your fury…"

The doors slid open. Black smoke spewed from within. Both Donald and Goofy flew straight past Ansem, scrambling for the door, while Riku remained fixed in place. Was he really such a coward? Was he really so selfish? Kairi tugged on his hand, but he simply lagged behind as the blackness within spread further, and Ansem's laughter rose from a whisper to an explosive cackle.

But then something changed. Despite Donald and Goofy's attempts to push the door shut, they flew open, knocking the two into the air, while brilliant, white light erupted from within, shooting at Ansem in a violent blast.

As the light hit his flesh, Ansem's eyes bulged, and he whimpered his words, his confidence all but a memory. "No! This is impossible… It cannot end this way…"

But while numbness crept through Riku's body, a dry, bitter laugh slipped out of him, and he forced a smirk. "Well, so much for your darkness."

Ansem stayed silent. His arms dropped limply at his side, and his head hung. The light coiled around him, wrapping him in a glowing aura, and he let out one final groan. Then his eyes slid shut, and his body burst into wisps of black energy, tiny strands that faded away, leaving nothing but his friends and the distant doors down below.

At long last, they had won.

That's what he wanted to think, but as Riku's eyes wandered back to the door, his face fell. Kairi's charm still dangled from his Keyblade's hilt, twisting his heart into tight little knots. His breath hitched, and he swallowed hard. Already, Donald and Goofy had made it back to the door, and they were waving for him to follow. Again, Kairi tugged on his hand, but again, Riku hesitated.

If what Leon said was true, then the worlds would… probably get separated. So why were they still here? Was it Kingdom Hearts?

Lost in thought, it finally dawned on him that he now stood on the cold, stone ground instead of floating in the air. Nonetheless, he remained still and his gaze stayed fixed to his weapon. Though he didn't say a word, he listened to the others as they continued shoving the door.

After taking a peek inside, Goofy leaped back and covered his mouth with both hands. "Gawrsh, fellers, this doesn't look good!"

"Then what're we standing around here for?" Donald stomped closer, smacking a door with his staff. "I betcha these doors are the real problem! Why else would we still be here?"

"So ya think…"

"Isn't it obvious, Goofy? If we push 'em shut…"

If they pushed the doors shut, would that separate the worlds? Would that send everything back to its original place? And maybe, if they used the Keyblade, then they'd seal off Kingdom Hearts forever. No creeps like Ansem would ever get their hands on it again.

It was the right thing to do. It was what he should have done…

Riku shuddered, giving her a quick glance. This whole time, he still kept his promise in mind. He'd sworn that he wouldn't return home until they found Sora, and despite his best efforts to focus on the big picture, that same promise had haunted him since Hollow Bastion. It always crept up in the back of his mind, reminding him of his conflicting obligations, as a friend and as the hero of the worlds. Maybe it'd be better to just close the door with no regrets. Those worlds mattered more than his personal needs, and maybe those who had fallen would finally return. Anyone lost to the darkness would come back and live happily without any disturbances from the outside world. Happy endings for everyone, right?

Everyone except him and Kairi…

Sora was still out there; there was no denying it. That man in the black coat left Riku a cryptic hint in the form of Ansem's report, which suggested that Heartless had counterparts. Empty shells without hearts. Plus, that Heartless who followed them around almost constantly used familiar spells. Green flames, poison… Spells he'd only seen Sora use. Sure, that Heartless ran off without a word, but if he was really an enemy, why would he help them in the first place? And besides, Sora gave up his heart. Who else could it be?

He really was with them all along, and yet he disappeared right before they went after Ansem. Before they could even spend any real time together. How could Riku have a clear conscience if he finished things without him? How could he even think of going home with his friend off in parts unknown, incomplete and alone? If Sora really had lost his heart, then he'd have to be there for him. Kairi, too.

The ground began rumbling. Yellow eyes glistened from beyond the door. Enormous, muscular figures arose from the shadows, curling their hands into boulder-sized fists.

"Riku, come on!" Donald turned away from the door, frantically waving his staff. "Stop staring and help us out before the Heartless—"

"…I can't."

The words slipped out. He didn't even think twice about it. Though he knew that he couldn't just sit there and ignore the needs of others, his friends were his world. His purpose. How could he let them down?!

"Whaddaya mean you can't?!" Donald yelled, blasting flames inside the door. "What's gotten into you, Riku? Don't you remember what Leon said?!"

"Donald's right!" Goofy launched his shield, but even his face took on a stern expression. "And there's a whole buncha Heartless just waitin' to come out. If we don't do somethin' fast—"

"I know!" Riku shook his head furiously, bringing a hand to his chest. "I know that closing the door is the right thing to do. And I know that if we do, all those worlds will come back, but…"

"Riku?" Kairi looked to him with a faint frown on her face and slowly approached. "What's wrong?"

"It's our promise." His eyes drifted down to the charm once more. "You and I are supposed to find Sora, but how can we do that if we end up stuck on the islands? We never even got to see the worlds together…"

"You mean…" She brought her hand to her lips, and her eyes widened.

"That's exactly what I mean, Kairi. I… I want to find Sora first." He narrowed his eyes, gazing up at the others. "We can't just leave him behind!" Though even then, he flung his weapon into a Strike Raid, following it up with several pillars of lightning.

"Are you _crazy?" _Donald stomped his feet and flailed his arms wildly. "Riku, this isn't about you. Those worlds are too important to ignore!"

"You think I don't know that?" Riku jerked forward, slashing his Keyblade through the air. "Donald, I'm no idiot. I still remember what happened at Pleasure Island, and I know that if we leave, more worlds might fall into darkness."

"Then why are ya standin' there, Riku?" Goofy gulped, pushing himself back against one of the doors. "If we don't do somethin' soon, those big ol' Heartless will bust outta there!"

"I get it!" And to prove his point, Riku launched a volley of flames. "You don't have to lecture me. I know it's a huge risk, but wouldn't you guys do the same for your King?"

Donald broke into a fit of furious squawks. "King Mickey would understand! The whole reason he left was to _stop_ the darkness!"

"And we will! I swear. I just need a little more time."

"But we don't _have_ time!"

"Then we'll make time!" The ground rumbled again. The doors cracked even wider, as a Darkside's fist pounding from within, its yellow eyes peering over the group. Gritting his teeth, Riku blasted fire into its eyes and sent it stumbling backwards. "There's too many loose ends. If we quit now, we'll never be able to find our friends, and I just can't live with that!" His voice started to waver and his eyes started to sting, while trickles of moisture trailed down his cheeks.

"Riku…" Kairi stepped beside him, taking her necklace in hand. Beams of light blasted the door, and the blackness inside flickered for several seconds. "It's okay. You don't have to do this for me."

"See?" said Donald. "Kairi's fine! Now hurry up and—"

_WHAM. _The doors shook yet again, and Donald shut his trap, throwing himself against them and digging his feet into the ground.

"Kairi, if we went home without Sora, things'd never be the same. You might claim it's okay, but I know you, and I know it's not that simple." Riku took a deep breath, eying the others. "And you guys tried so hard to find your King. Even if this _is_ what he'd want, you can't tell me you're happy about this."

Donald growled, slamming himself into the door again. "It doesn't matter what we think!"

"So you're just gonna give up?"

"It's not giving up! It's called doing what's right."

"But Ansem's gone, and so's Maleficent! Now there's nobody left to control the Heartless."

"But that won't stop—"

Fists trembling, Kairi shouted over the others. "Guys, knock it off! We're supposed to be a team…"

"But the darkness—"

Riku grasped the front of his shirt, and while his cheeks were still damp, his words came out firmer than before. "We've been fighting the darkness this whole time, and it hasn't stopped us yet. And I swear, whatever happens, I'll take full responsibility. I'll keep on fighting, and I'll keep sealing the Keyholes! Even if it takes years to clean up this mess, I'll do it without a second thought!"

Another pillar of light slammed into the doors, and Kairi slowly turned to Riku. "And you'd do that all for me…?"

He set his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "You and Sora mean everything to me. That's why I have to do this."

She inhaled, then exhaled, meeting his gaze. "Then we'll find him together, and then we can all close the door." She shut her eyes, bringing her hand to her heart. "Besides, you know he's completely hopeless without us."

Not even a second passed before Donald shouted, "What?! You can't be serious!"

"I am." Kairi tipped her chin up. "Didn't you guys see that light? If that's what's lying inside Kingdom Hearts, then maybe there's still hope."

And yet, a Darkside's hand squeeze between the crack, and it nudged the doors a open wider with its head. Lightning struck its skull, and Riku slammed into its wrist. A bright flash filled the area and sent sparks dancing before his eyes. Another series of violent slashes reduced it to a black haze, but Riku knew more lurked inside, just waiting to launch their attack.

If they stayed and fought, they could hold the Heartless back, but for how long? They'd just finished a whole string of battles with little time to rest. If they stayed, they'd be trapped, forced to close the door or fight to the brink of exhaustion. If they stayed, he'd never get to search for Sora, and who knew if Sora would even find them?

Their ship was missing, likely out of reach, and only dark clouds awaited them beyond the path. Only one option remained if he wished to keep his promise.

"…I'm not afraid of the darkness." It was soft, subdued, feeble reassurance. He knew the dangers the darkness held. Knew its effects on the heart, but just this once, he'd have to try. This couldn't go on forever!

Just this once, he'd tap into that power. Just this once, he'd let it flow through him. For his friends, for their safety, and for himself, he'd set aside his morals and take a chance. Though he launched another Strike Raid, his focus drifted from the battleground before them into himself. Shutting his eyes, he pressed his palm over his chest, breathed in slowly, and then let it all out.

It felt as if a dagger pierced him in the heart, twisting deeper and deeper with each second, yet a strange, tingling sensation coursed through his veins. His body grew strangely light, as if he was floating off the ground, and he kept pushing and pushing, letting that power flow to his fingertips. Below him, a shadow began to spread over the path, rising and twisting and bubbling and stretching. As the corridor grew, he let out a sharp gasp, but continued to push until it grew large enough for them to all fit inside.

His legs trembled, and his breathing grew heavy. Behind, he heard Goofy shout.

"Riku, what're you—"

"Just trust me!"

He whipped around and charged at his friends, grabbing Donald and Goofy by the wrists. Without even thinking, he dragged them toward the portal, though his eyes kept wandering back and his heart swelled with regret. But as they all plunged into the darkness, warmth spread around them, and Kairi smiled despite their grim circumstances.

"We'll be back. I know we will!"

One could only hope she was right.

What would his choice mean in the long run? Would he come to regret it later on? How would the worlds fare if the darkness kept on coming out at full force, and would Sora be all right? There were still so many questions left lingering over their heads. So many uncertainties. There was no way of knowing if Riku's choice would bring doom to the worlds, or if, somehow, that little light would keep shining until the day came that they finally returned.

But one thing was clear, regardless of those uncertainties. They weren't about to turn their backs on their friends _or _the worlds. No matter what the future held, they'd keep their spirits high and trudge through the murk and despair. If Riku had his way, they'd keep on going until they were reunited with Sora _and_ King Mickey. With Maleficent and Ansem gone, perhaps the tides would change. But then, who could really say for sure?

The future was uncertain, and their path now paved with darkness, but Riku refused to surrender.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Just one more chapter for Act 1, guys, and then I'll have completed my longest fanfic project yet. Also, a hint for that message in the previous chapter: first letters of sentences spell out the message. Not every sentence in the chapter, just the first two paragraphs.

So, a few things you might be wondering, like… what Kairi did. Well, her spending that time with the princesses allowed her to learn a thing or two about pushing back the darkness. As for where Mickey is… he'll pop up in the next update, no worries! Lastly, I realize Riku's choice might be a bit jarring. I'm hoping it's not too out of the left field, since it's the ending I've had in mind since I started writing this story in its earliest form, and I've tried to foreshadow it a bit. Oh, and there will be consequences, no doubt. Lasting consequences, in fact.


	42. The Aftermath

_**As darkness spreads…**_  
><em><strong>The empty ones wait…<strong>_  
><em><strong>Their plan set into motion…<strong>_

A dark corridor whirled around one of the many thrones in the Round Room. As the darkness crept away, Saïx slid to the edge of his seat, legs crossed and expression blank. He leaned back slightly, casting a glance at the tallest throne, where Xemnas loomed in a straight and rigid posture, his face concealed beneath his hood.

At first, the two said nothing, motionless in the silent chamber. But Saïx had a strict schedule to maintain, and so he broke the silence within seconds.

"The door remains open," he said. "It appears the Keybearer refused to close it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Saïx nodded, narrowing his eyes. "However, this may prove useful to us in the long run. With the door to darkness wide open, countless Heartless will seep into the worlds."

"Indeed…" Pausing, Xemnas reached for his hood and flung it back, revealing his tanned skin, yellow eyes, and long, silver hair. "Though he has yet to realize it, the Keybearer is already aiding us in our goals. And now that we have our own Key…"

"What should we do? Surely they'll encounter one another in time, and his original remains out of our control."

"Or does he?" Xemnas' lips curled into an eerie, yet knowing smile. "So long as 'Sora' remains on our side, there is little cause for alarm. Perhaps his new memories will motivate Riku even further…"

The pieces were already in place. Two Keyblades meant twice as many hearts and a quick success if they approached the situation with care. Riku had already demonstrated a deep, unwavering loyalty to his friends. The memories collected during their encounter provided an excellent look at the workings of his feeble heart. With the right persuasion, he would have little reason to turn against them, especially if he truly wished to save Sora. His emotions would be his undoing.

That was what he had told the others, and they believed it without a second thought.

Still, Saïx didn't look entirely convinced, his eyes slightly narrowed. He knit his eyebrows together and peered down at the ground.

"And yet we conditioned the puppet to oppose him. Isn't that counterproductive?"

"It fuels his desire to avenge his 'friend'." Xemnas chuckled dryly, leaning back in his seat. "Rage is a powerful emotion, one that is easily manipulated. Should the Keybearer choose to oppose us, we have a willing tool who would not hesitate to destroy him."

It took a few moments for Saïx to respond. Eventually, however, he shut his eyes and nodded. "Then I suppose we should move forward. I'll ready the missions…"

**_Alone in the darkness…_**  
><strong><em>A lone King stands…<em>**  
><strong><em>His efforts for naught…<em>**

He leaped through the air, slashing through one Heartless after another. They slammed their powerful fists into the ground, sent trails of darkness rushing behind him, and continued to trudge along. One would think that a small mouse would be outmatched by these monsters, but Mickey continued to cut his way through the endless mob, hurrying towards the head of the pack. He launched bursts of vibrant light at his attackers and slipped between their enormous arms. Soon, he made it right to the door…

But he was too late. Donald, Goofy, and the Keybearer had already left, and there was no way he could close the door on his own! But what could've happened that would drive them to leave? Something must've gone horribly wrong!

Mickey's face fell, and he slowly turned around. Narrowing his eyes, he lunged at the approaching Heartless, fighting with all his might.

_**A friend lost to darkness searches endlessly…**__**  
><strong>__**Longing for the warmth of light…**_

Beyond Hollow Bastion's castle, a shadow leaped across ruined rooftops, peering at the chaos below. Cracks lined the ground, collapsed houses and shops lined the pavement below. Though some buildings fared better than others, not a single building stood without at least a few shattered windows and gaping holes. What could've happened to this world? The castle was bad enough, but the heaps of debris and wreckage painted a bleak picture in his head, even without all the Heartless.

Eying the Wyverns down below, he launched a blast of flames straight at their wings before he leaped down and shredded their backs with his claws. His new form allowed him to take on even the toughest foes. Once he found his way back to Riku and Kairi, he'd definitely be able to help! And with so many worlds packed with powerful Heartless, they'd need all the help they could get.

As Sora landed on the pavement, he looked up to the sky, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. There was still so much to do. He had to figure out what was going on with the worlds, find his way back to Riku and Kairi, and most importantly, find a way back to his original form. If he was gonna show himself to his friends, he was gonna do it right. No frowning, no sad faces. He'd find a way back to the light, and everything would be a-okay!

If only he knew where to start…

_**A winding road awaits, leading to an uncertain horizon…**_

They'd been traveling along this dirt road for days, beneath a sunny sky. The endless fields of grass swayed in the gentle breeze. The dirt road stretched on without a Heartless in sight. It was almost as if it'd all been a dream.

But that was wishful thinking. In truth, he knew it was real, otherwise, Donald wouldn't have snapped at him for shirking his duties. He wouldn't have wailed at him for abandoning the worlds. For the first few days, tension reigned supreme. Riku and Donald barely talked to each other, despite Kairi and Goofy's attempts to lighten the mood.

But it didn't help. Riku's mind kept winding back to what happened in the wake of Ansem's defeat. What would happen now? Where did the road lead? And how were they even gonna get around when they'd lost track of the Highwind? He really should've thought things through.

But the sun had since set. They'd been walking for hours without any leads. By now, Riku and his friends had collapsed in the grass, huddled around a small fire with only a few supplies to get by. On the upside, most of the animosity had faded. Maybe Donald had resigned himself to the situation, or maybe he finally understood.

While his friends chatted about magic, their King, and a bunch of other stuff that slipped his mind, Riku silently stared at Kairi's charm, completely lost in thought.

…At least until she tapped him on the shoulder with the tip of a wooden sword, leaning over him with a bright smile.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Riku. We've still got a long journey ahead of us, and I'm sure we'll work things out."

"Oh yeah?" Riku looked her in the eye, raising a brow. "So you guys are really okay with this? All those worlds are still—"

Before he could finish, Kairi brought a hand to his mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. "Riku…" She sighed. "We all know why you did it. It wasn't the most responsible choice, but we're in this together, and that's not about to change."

"Could've fooled me." Still, despite his reservations, Riku cracked a small smile. "But thanks, Kairi. I'm glad I decided to bring you along."

"Well, somebody had to give Donald and Goofy a hand." She laughed, plopping down next to him. "Anyway, we should probably get some sleep, especially if we're going to train tomorrow." Grinning, she held up the wooden sword, giving it a quick sweep through the air.

At that, Riku snickered, flopping on his back. "Right. We've got a lot of ground to cover and not much time."

"Especially if we're gonna find Sora and the King!" said Donald. He took a bite out of a roasted marshmallow and flung a few more sticks into the fire. "Plus, we still gotta figure out where we are."

"Well, we'll never know unless we keep going." With his hands tucked beneath his head, Riku took a quick look at the dirt road. "This path has to lead somewhere, and we can't stop until we get there."

_**False memories bring fragmented truths…**_

He passed through the dark and empty street, his coat drenched by the endless rain. Lights from the surrounding skyscrapers and electronic billboards lit the way as he splashed through a sea of puddles. His black coat concealed his true appearance, and he kept his face hidden beneath a hood. Granted, it'd be stupid to walk around in the pouring rain without _something _to cover his head. And why did that Xemnas guy want to meet up in a place like this, anyway? Was that creepy castle not good enough?

Well, whatever. This boy clenched his fists as he neared his target, a man in a coat much like his own. There was no mistaking his towering form or his broad shoulders, even from afar. So, with his face fixed in a scowl, the boy pressed on, craving answers above all else.

Once he drew close enough, he placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "So, tell me again why I should work with you."

"Do you wish to see your friends?" Xemnas chuckled. "The only friends who have yet to abandon you… Friends near and dear to your heart."

"You should already know the answer." The boy sneered, though it wasn't exactly visible. "But what's the catch? You can't seriously expect me to jump right in."

"There is no catch. Think of it as… a collaborative effort. If you aid us, you will be aiding your friend as well. And let us not forget what happened to his heart…"

The boy's shoulder's shook, and he grit his teeth. For a moment, he said absolutely nothing, tightening his fists. Then, finally, he let out a sigh.

"So, basically, I help you guys get hearts, and it'll complete him." He crossed his arms. "Then we're off the hook, right?"

"Correct." Xemnas spread his arms out widely, gazing up at the stormy sky. "Once we have obtained Kingdom Hearts, all Nobodies shall become complete. All we ask of you is that you continue to defeat the Heartless, freeing their hearts. A simple goal for the Keybearer."

"Yeah…" The boy nodded, lowering his arms to his sides. "Fine. I'll play along, but it's got nothing to do with you or your Organization."

"Your personal investment is of little concern, so long as you comply." Shaking his head, Xemnas turned around, walking down the barren street. "Now, come, and I shall take you to your friends…"

At first the boy stood perfectly still, reaching into his coat pocket. He shuffled around a little until he eventually pulled out a yellow charm, shaped just like a paopu fruit. With his other hand, he threw back his hood, letting the rain drench his silver hair. Before following Xemnas, he gazed at the charm, squeezing it in a vice.

"Sora, Naminé. I swear I'll set things right."

That Fake was gonna pay.

**_END OF ACT 1_**

**END NOTE: **And, at long last, we bring the first act of KHA to a close. After a few years of procrastination, I finally finished this monster fic, and now I can move onto the next story arc. I hope you had a fun time reading this story, as it was a lot of fun to write! Definitely my most ambitious writing project, and I'd really like to thank every one of you who took the time to read and/or review this story. It really helped motivate me to finish this bad boy, especially after more than a year of writers' block.

Anyway, act 2 will be flying up probably later this month, and it will be taking the story in a different direction. That is to say that it won't be Chain of Memories, even if some elements of CoM will appear (hi Repliku). Expect new Disney worlds along with visits to a few from Act 1. What will those worlds be? Well, that's for you to find out. ;) Just don't expect it to update quite as fast as this fic, since I'm starting up at a four year college now. I'll try to at least squeeze in a chapter a week if I can, though, with maybe a few bulk updates when I have free time.

'til then, I'll see you around!


End file.
